Casi cielo, Casi infierno
by MrCarhol
Summary: A.U. Ellos, dos médicos distinguidos: Toushiro Hitsugaya e Ichigo Kurosaki. Una enfermedad que atormenta al mundo, un antídoto impensado y el poder que se esconde detrás del amor, el amor que salvara al mundo del abismo y especialmente a estos dos médicos.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí, con otra historia de Bleach. Un Histushina básicamente, pero en un UA. Quiero aclarar que acá abra muchas mas parejas que se irán desarrollando de a poco, pero aclaro que habrá desde Ichiruki, algo de Ichihime, Ishihime, Renruki, Ginmatsu, hisamatsu, etc, etc, etc. ¿Por qué? Porque será una historia muy larga y con muchos sucesos interesantes, solo denle una oportunidad porque de verdad es una dulce historia.

También es de carácter general, porque podrán ver situaciones graciosas, angustiosas, de drama, confort, etc. Es una historia muy variada, como todo lo que sucede en una novela o en una historia de vida.

Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado…

Bleach no me pertenece.

[xxxx]

**Capitulo I**

El sol brillaba en su frente, del mismo modo que la luna se refleja en el río. Los pétalos del ciruelo bailaban a su alrededor al compás de sus sutiles movimientos.

Algunos vecinos que caminaban por la vereda casualmente, observaban graciosos a la joven de estatura pequeña, delgada, cabello castaño oscuro recogido en un rodete, con sus pronunciados ojos marrones, y de piel blanca como el marfil. A sus ojos siempre parecía tímida y tranquila, pero todos tenemos nuestros momentos…

Ella levanto la mirada, acomodo su flequillo y sonrío con complicidad. Ajusto más a sus oídos los audífonos de su mp4 y levanto el volumen. Aferro sus manos al palo de la escoba y mientras barría el porche de la entrada, cantaba y bailaba al compás.

–_Por eso escucha la música y entra en acción… Eléctrica de salsa ¡Pa, pa, pa! Eléctrica de salsa ¡Tu, tu, tu!_ –movió su cadera en un ademán gracioso–._ Eléctrica de salsa ¡Pa, pa, pa! Eléctrica de salsa…_

–¡MOMO!

–¡Ahhhaahhhaa! –grito cayendo de espaldas y revoleando la escoba a un costado– Re… Renji… ¡Me asustaste, bruto!

–Necesito pasar, Momo-loca –dijo presuroso un muchacho de cabello rojizo atado, con varios tatuajes en su frente y brazos, y con un pañuelo blanco atado sobre el diámetro de su cabeza–. ¡Y estas bailoteando en el medio de la entrada! ¡Los vecinos creen que ya te queda poca cordura!

Se levanto masajeándose la cintura.

–¡Eso no es verdad! Estaba limpiando la casa… aja… ¡Eso es! Porque si YO no limpio dudo mucho que tú, Izuru, Shuhei o Kisuke ¡Se pongan a fregar el piso! No culpo a Yoruichi porque ella trabaja ¿Sabes lo que es trabajar? Lo dudo, ya que nunca has querido decir donde te empleas, lo que lo hace muy sospechoso –se cruzo de brazos, mientras Renji la miraba con los ojitos achinados–. Lo que quiero decir es que ¡Quien sabe si en verdad trabajas! –freno su sermón, pestañeo, lo miro y le hablo con suma tranquilidad–. Por cierto, Renji ¿En donde estuviste durante toda la mañana?

–Por ahí –dijo encogiéndose de hombros por la cambiante actitud de la joven y caminando hacia la cocina–. ¡Uy, no sabes el hambre que tengo!

–¿Por ahí? ¡Esa no es una respuesta! –lo siguió–. ¡Estuve toda la mañana sola!

–¿Y que con eso? –abrió la heladera–. Uhm, a ver que hay por aquí…

–Como que… ¿Que hay con eso? ¡No es justo! ¡Todos se van y ni siquiera dejan una nota! Me preocupo.

–Oye, Momo –la miro sorprendido–. ¿Aun no has hecho de comer?

–¡QUE!

Puso ambas manos sobre la mesa en forma de reproche y cuando estaba por contestar…

–¡Ya llegamos!

–Bingo –susurro la joven.

–Renji, Momo ¿Qué cuentan el día de hoy?

El que pregunto entro a la cocina. Era un hombre rubio de pelo lacio, piel blanca, ojos grises, unos pocos pelos de barba y su siempre sombrero en la cabeza. El mismo llego junto a dos jóvenes. Uno era rubio, con un gran mechón sobre su cara que tapaba uno de sus ojos que eran de color celestes, su piel era blanca y tenía cierto aspecto fantasmagórico. El otro muchacho era de cabello negro, alto, delgado y con un singular tatuaje en la mejilla izquierda de la cara, que era de una barra violeta horizontal junto al número 69 escrito debajo.

–Pero que cosa… ¡Hoy fue una mañana fantástica! –dijo el rubio del sombrero–. ¿No lo creen?

–Si, esa es una gran verdad, Kisuke –dijo el otro rubio–. Y lo bueno es que ya es fin de semana –abrió la heladera y saco una jarra de jugo, al girarse vio a la única chica presente y le sonrió amablemente–. Hola Momo ¿Cómo estas?

–¿Y yo que, Izuru? Se mas cortes y también pregúntame que como estoy, si me encuentro bien, que como dormí o ¿Acaso estoy pintado?

–¡Ah, Renji! Eres tú…

–¡Fiiiuuuu! ¡Que agotamiento! –se paso una mano por la frente el otro muchacho que poseía el tatuaje en la cara. Quien se desplomo encima de una silla–. ¡Uf, que cansado estoy! Esto es demasiado para mí, la vida si que es dura.

La joven que hasta el momento no dijo palabra alguna, miro a este último y arqueo una ceja.

–¿Y me podrías decir de que estás tan cansado, Shuhei Hisagui?

–Como es eso de que… ¿Por que estoy tan cansado, enana? ¿Y por que me llamas por mi nombre y apellido? ¿Eh?

–¡Porque no fuiste capaz ni de dar los buenos días, maleducado! ¡Y no me llames enana!

–Pero si lo eres.

–Por cierto, Momo ¿Aun no has hecho de comer? –Kisuke se froto el estomago.

–¡ESO NO ES JUSTO! –grito señalándolo con el dedo– ¡La época de la esclavitud ya caduco hace siglos!

–Pero Momo nosotros cocinamos horrible –se justifico pausadamente–. Al menos que quieras comer la sopa de pescado quemada de Izuru, bueno tú dirás.

–Que chantaje el tuyo, Kisuke –suspiro la joven recordando el sabor horrendo de las sopas de Izuru–. Esto de ser mujer es tan injusto y mas si vives con cuatro incivilizados.

–¡Oye! –se quejo Renji–. Nosotros no somos incivilizados, simplemente somos hombres con mucha, mucha hombría.

–Si, si… don bravucón, me voy a comprar para hacer de comer.

La joven tomo su pequeño morral y se retiro de la cocina para ir hacer las compras.

–Kisuke.

–¿Qué sucede, Izuru?

–¿Tan feas saben mis sopas?

–Buenooo –se rasco la nariz y saliendo de la cocina–. Pregúntale a Hisagui.

–Oye, Hisagui-san.

–¿Eh? –pestañeo este y rápidamente levantándose de la silla–. Uy, uy, uy… me acorde que tengo pendientes ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Renji?

–Oye, Renji.

–No les hagas caso –dijo despreocupadamente el pelirrojo mientras escribía un mensaje de texto–. Simplemente son incomibles.

–Que sincero –achino los ojos el joven rubio.

–Sabes que jamás te mentiría.

La joven de cabello castaño cerro la puerta tras de si. Contó el dinero que tenia en mano asesorándose que no le faltara para poder comprar lo que necesitaba, cuando…

–Hinamori.

Una voz la llamo y al levantar la mirada pudo distinguir a una joven de contextura pequeña como la de ella, delgada, piel blanca, pelo negro desmechado hasta los hombros y con un mechón entre sus dos ojos que eran grandes y profundos de un color azul oscuro. La joven estaba acompañada de la perra labrador de Momo.

–Rukia-san.

Sonrío ampliamente al nombrarla.

–Vine a verte, como todos los días –hablo la pelinegra–. Pero me detuve un momento a jugar con Tobiume.

–¡Has visto que grande y linda se ha puesto!

–Si, y súper obediente. Y dime ¿A donde ibas Momo?

–A hacer las compras. Ya sabes, sino cocino yo estos hombres son capaces de hacer un estofado con lo que sacan del tacho de basura.

Ambas se miraron y soñaron la más horrorosa y despreciable comida que se podían imaginar y luego echaron a reír.

–¿Me acompañas al mercado, Rukia-san?

–Claro.

_Y esa es mi vida, dentro de todo. Si no lo entendieron, se las puedo contar… _

_Mi nombre es Momo Hinamori y tengo diecinueve años. Vivo en un poblado llamado Karakura junto a Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira y Shuhei Hisagui que son los hermanos que me ha dado la vida y no la sangre. Los cuatro estamos desde que tenemos noción, por lo menos yo desde que nací, bajo el cuidado y protección de Kisuke Urahara (el hombre del sombrero, siempre lo lleva… es su marca registrada) y Yoruichi Shihouin, la única mujer que me hace compañía dentro de la casa al lado de tantos hombres. No tengo padres, ellos me abandonaron al nacer. Vaya uno a saber porque razones. Es por eso que Kisuke, Yoruichi, Renji, Izuru y Shuhei son mi familia del alma, la hermosa familia que me ha dado la vida. _

_Mi mejor amiga es Rukia Kuchiki, gracias al cielo la tengo a mi lado. Ella si me comprende, ya saben, cosas de chicas. Me defiende de todos y se ha autodenominado a ella misma como mi guarda espalda personal con la excusa de que yo soy muy inocente. Pero a mi entender es más porque le encanta hacerle la vida imposible a Renji. _

_Vivir entre tantos hombres y de semejantes personalidades, no es tarea fácil… ¿Ustedes que creen? Si no es la manía de andar en ropa interior por toda la casa como si estuvieran en un vestuario de fútbol, son las montañas de ropa sucia que dejan fermentar por meses o las competencias de eructos en la mesa que siempre terminan de la peor manera. Además de que poseen un severo problema con el inodoro del baño, se confunden los cepillos de dientes, dejan las cosas en cualquier lado y ni pensar en entrar a la habitación que comparten Izuru, Renji y Shuhei… comparable a una planta de desechos tóxicos. ¿Y que decir de Urahara? Este señor tan despreocupado a simple vista… solo nos deja ser, siempre nos ha dado la libertad necesaria, aunque la mía siempre he estado un poco limitada. Y que nadie dude de la inteligencia de este hombre a la hora de mantenernos bien vigilados, él junto con Yoruichi nos han protegido siempre._

_Somos unidos y nos tenemos los unos a los otros. Si no nos tuviéramos, no sabríamos como seguir. Porque ante cualquier dificultad, ellos a su manera… me supieron sacar adelante._

_Por cierto ¿Les dije que tengo una banda de música y una mascota llamada Tobiume? ¿Y que amo la fotografía? ¡No! Pero que despiste de mi parte… Bueno, más adelante lo verán._

/

El ruido de los autos, el gas negro saliendo del escape de los autobuses, las bocinas de un embotellamiento en hora pico, algún que otro peatón no respetando las señales de transito. Un aglomeramiento de gente en cada esquina, van de un lado a otro sin ni siquiera mirar al que camina a su lado. Tienen sus problemas y parecen vivir a mil por hora, como si las veinticuatro horas del día o la vida misma no les alcanzaran para hacer todo lo que desean ¿Será el pánico?

"_Seguramente es eso… el pánico"_

Pensó un muchacho de cabello corto blanco casi en punta y revuelto, de unos impactantes y profundos ojos verde mar, de estatura baja para ser hombre, pero con un porte y semblante serio y firme.

Estaba desde su oficina de un alto rascacielos viendo semejante panorama que mostraba la gran ciudad de Tokio, cuando sintió que alguien entraba.

–Taichoooo…

Una voz cantarina llamo su atención, proveniente de una mujer de cabello rubio pasando a naranja claro, despampanante y de una delantera voluptuosa, coqueta y divertida siempre. Una mujer muy haragana para el trabajo, aun no entendía porque le seguía pagando un sueldo. Al recordar el apodo con el que lo llamo solo se limito a cerrar los ojos con enojo.

–Me crucé con Ukitake y esta muy optimista con la fiesta de esta noche… a lo que me recuerda ¿Cómo se prepara para la noche de hoy, taicho?

–Matsumoto –dijo en un tono serio.

–¿Qué? –pestañeo– ¿Qué sucede? ¡No me diga que de vuelta esta de mal humor!

–¡No! Solo deja de llamarme taicho ¿Cuándo lo vas a aprender?

–Ah, es eso… pero taicho usted es tan serio y demandante que parece uno ¡Solo tiene veintitrés años! ¡Disfrute más de la vida, joven genio!

–¿Ah, si? Y que quieres ¿Qué me vaya a beber sake contigo todas las noches a esos bares de mala muerte?

–¡Que cruel es taicho! Yo voy a lugares distinguidos, puede preguntarle a Kyoraku o al mismísimo Gin.

–¡Gin nunca te acompaña a esos lugares!

–¡Pero Kyoraku si! Además, Gin es mi pareja y mi futuro esposo –dijo toda ilusionada–. Gin sabe perfectamente que clase de mujer soy y que seria incapaz de ir a lugares de mala muerte como usted los llama.

–Suficiente, cierra la boca –se sentó en su escritorio–. ¿Me trajiste la historia clínica de los pacientes que te pedí?

–Por supuesto –le extendió en mano unas carpetas–. ¿Qué clase de asistente medica cree que soy?

–Una muy ineficiente, por cierto…

–¡Que malo es taicho! Y yo que siempre me preocupo por su bienestar, lo quiero tanto como a un hermanito pequeño, además de que…

El joven ignoro por completo las palabras de Matsumoto, poso sus ojos verde mar en la historia clínica que necesitaba estudiar. Su semblante se volvió serio al comparar cada uno de los casos, suspiro con preocupación.

–¿Qué sucede, doc? ¿Paso algo malo? ¿Qué dicen los documentos de los pacientes que han entrado el día de ayer?

–Síndrome Hollow –dijo sin quitar la mirada de los papeles, suspiro enojado–. Nuevamente no dan los indicios de cómo se han infectado.

–Tranquilo, con las nuevas conferencias y reuniones que se abrirán a partir de ahora, tengo fe… algún día encontraremos la cura.

–¿Y mientras tanto que? Seguimos viendo como la gente se muere por nuestra incompetencia, no solo en Japón sino en todo el mundo.

–Pero entienda, peor seria que nos quedáramos de brazos cruzados y eso es algo que usted jamás ha hecho. Se porque siempre mira desde el ventanal a la ciudad de Tokio, se que se pregunta ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara hasta que esta enfermedad nos consuma a todos? ¿Verdad?

El joven suspiro y giro su mirada hacia el cristal de la oficina. Se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia la estantería donde guardaba los demás documentos de sus pacientes, acomodo su delantal blanco, cuando escucho que golpeaban la puerta.

–Doctor Toushiro Hitsugaya, soy Nanao Ise la asistente médica del Doctor Kyoraku Shusui. Se lo necesita con suma urgencia en la planta baja sección consultorios, ha ingresado un paciente que necesita de su inmediata atención.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Matsumoto solo escucho el fuerte portazo de la puerta cerrarse, ya su doctor y jefe había desaparecido en el acto.

–Tenga fe, doc. Usted es un joven fuerte tanto mental como emocionalmente. Sino hubiera sido así, ya se habría resignado.

/

La oscuridad del cielo dio paso a la noche, quien escuchaba los reclamos de cierto joven.

–¡Yo sigo insistiendo que deberíamos ir en una camioneta! Sino ¿En donde llevaremos los instrumentos?

–¡Cállate, Renji! Ya dije yo que no debemos llevarlos, que en ese lugar poseen banda sonora. Y además ¡El autobús nos deja a dos cuadras de la avenida principal de Tokio! ¡Piensa, Renji!

–¡No me grites, Rukia!

–¿Y que si te vuelvo a gritar?

La pelinegra y el pelirrojo se pusieron frente con frente a la vez que se mostraban los dientes, apunto de empezar una pelea digna de luchadores profesionales.

–Estos dos no van a cambiar jamás –suspiro Izuru mirando la pelea–. ¿Tú que piensas, Hisagui-san?

–Pienso que si no dejan de discutir les pateare el trasero a los dos, ya que estoy pasando frío sin necesidad alguna

–¿Y quien te dijo que te vinieras de musculosa? ¡Ponte la campera! No hay ninguna chica linda para que andes mostrando los músculos.

–¡Cállate! –le dio un coscorrón–. Como se nota que eres un niñato en temas de conquista… ¡Quién sabe! Tal vez una bella dama pase pidiendo auxilio por aquí y el fuerte y musculoso Shuhei Hisagui estará ahí para rescatarla.

–Que imaginación –susurro el rubio frotándose la cabeza–. Eso tiene tantas probabilidades de pasar como que un día Urahara se gane la lotería.

–¿Dijiste algo?

–¿Eh? No, no…

Izuru salio de al lado de Shuhei para ir con Momo, quien tenia una mochila en sus espaldas con la ropa para cambiarse antes de salir a escenario. Estaba parada al lado de un poste de luz absorta del escándalo que estaban armando Rukia y Renji, y del que ahora Hisagui había tomado partido para separarlos.

–¿Qué haces, Hinamori-kun? –dijo al ver a su amiga mirando el cielo.

–Miro la luna ¿No crees que es hermosa?

–Bueno, a mi me gusta mas el día… la noche es fría y solitaria.

–Entiendo, pero la luna y la noche entienden la soledad de las personas –sonrió y luego escucho un grito de Rukia–. ¿Eh? No me digas que se están peleando de nuevo.

–Para no perder la costumbre.

Momo y Kira vieron de lejos que una luz se aproximaba.

–¡DEJEN DE PELEAR! –grito a toda voz Momo–. ¡Ahí viene el autobús!

–Que pulmones –expreso Kira agarrándose el pecho del susto.

Antes de subirse al colectivo, Momo le dio un último vistazo a la luna…

Tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su esmoquin negro, miraba la luna que se reflejaba en el brillo de sus ojos verde. Las sensaciones eran interminables, pero siempre las mismas, el frío y la soledad.

A sus espaldas había una fiesta, por así decirlo, era más bien una reunión de relaciones públicas doctorales. Mantener alguna conversación con algún colega, que por cierto, saludaba todos los días. Conocer a un que otro medico prestigioso, recibir halagos sinceros o algún que otro comentario hipócrita de aquellos que no confían en su talento por el hecho de ser aun un jovencito.

Miro su reloj y suspiro, cuando sentía que no encajaba en un lugar, los segundos se hacían eternos. Sintió unos pasos acercarse. No poseía poderes sobrenaturales, pero sabia que era ella… la única persona que nunca respeto sus pequeños momentos de privacidad.

–¿Qué quieres, Matsumoto?

–Taicho ¿Cómo sabia que era yo?

–Los tacos –aun le daba la espalda y seguía mirando la luna.

–¿Los tacos? –dijo confundida para luego mirar sus zapatos– ¡Ah, que atento! Usted me sorprende todos los días y eso que lo conozco desde que era un chabalín.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Nuestros colegas están preguntado por usted y algunos amigos y compañeros de Ichigo quieren conocerlo. Al parecer usted es el único que le gusta brillar por su ausencia –sonrió–. Ichigo siempre tan gentil, a pesar de que siempre busca hacerlo enfadar, cuando tiene una oportunidad habla bien de su persona.

–Ese Kurosaki –suspiro negando la cabeza.

–Especialmente todas las jovencitas con las que me cruzo me preguntan por usted ¿Por que será, doc? –dijo haciéndose la tonta.

–Y yo que voy a saber –se encogió de hombros y Matsumoto lo miro resignada–. Por cierto ¿Ya llego Aizen?

–¿Acaso usted no tiene sentimientos?

–¿A que te refieres?

–Hermosas y distinguidas muchachas están con su corazón en mano esperando por usted. Mendigando un simple "hola" o en su defecto una fría y asesina mirada que las mate de amor de un solo tiro –hizo con su mano la seña de clavarse un puñal en el pecho–. Suspiran y respiran de amor por su persona ¿No le importa?

–Yo no hice nada para provocar ese interés en esas jóvenes con ilusiones de princesas. No me interesan en lo más mínimo.

Toushiro se volteo y dejo a la voluptuosa mujer pensando, mientras entraba al lugar en donde se realizaba la reunión.

–Entonces… –dijo pensativa–. No, no puede ser cierto ¡Taicho! –pego un pequeño grito a lo que Hitsugaya se dio la vuelta enfadado–. Taichooo…

–¿Qué cuernos quieres?

–No me diga que usted –lo señalo con el dedo temblorosa–. Es… es… es…

–¡QUE! –dijo irritado.

–¡Es gay! –se llevo ambas manos a la boca–. ¡Por dios! –lloriqueaba–. ¡Taicho no…! ¡Con lo guapo que es usted!

–¡PERO QUE IDEA ESTUPIDA SE TE PEGO AHORA EN ESE CEREBRO DE MOSQUITO, MATSUMOTO!

–Pero… usted acaba de decir.

–¡Que no me interesan esas jovencitas! ¡No que no me gustan las mujeres, pedazo de baka!

–¡Ay, pero que gran susto me ha dado! –dijo suspirando con alivio–. Pero explíqueme ¿Porque no, doc? Son muchachas con clase, finas, lindas y de figuras prominentes, capaces de hacerlo arder ¡Ju, Ju, Ju! –le guiño el ojo–. Y la gran mayoría son hijas de importantes médicos y colegas del país ¡Son un gran partido para usted!

A Hitsugaya se le hizo un tic en el ojo y hablo severo.

–¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy, Matsumoto?

–Oh, doc. Lo siento

–¡Por eso que ni se te ocurra andar armándome citas con ninguna de ellas! ¿Te quedo claro? Porque te encerrare toda la semana en el consultorio con pilas de historias clínicas para documentar.

–Si, señor –dijo con una mano en la frente como un soldado–. ¡A sus ordenes!

Suspiro dándose la vuelta y dejando sola a la loca de su asistente medico.

Había un gran banquete ofreciéndose, mesas redondas con una elegante y delicada decoración. Se topo con un mesero que le ofreció una copa que acepto por educación.

–Toushiro.

Una voz lo llamo. Frunció el ceño, al reconocerla. Ese muchacho de pelo anaranjado.

–¡Es Hitsugaya para ti, Kurosaki!

–No cambias –suspiro el pelinaranja, de ojos café y estatura alta–. ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

–Bien, lo mismo de siempre ¿Y la clínica familiar?

–Igual. Por cierto hay unos amigos que quiero que conozcas.

Un muchacho flaco de pelo negro azulado y anteojos se acerco a ellos junto a un chico un poco más alto que él, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

–El cuatro ojos es Ishida Uryuu, el prometido de Orihime –dijo lo último en un tono raro–. Es medico clínico del Hospital Publico Central de Tokio.

–Lo de cuatro ojos estuvo de mas, Kurosaki –dijo enojado Uryuu.

En ese momento, apareció abrazando por detrás a Ishida, una joven de cabello lacio y anaranjado, ojos grises, delgada y de una delantera prominente como la de Matsumoto.

–Toushiro-kun –dijo sonriente la joven–. ¿Ya te presentaron a Uryuu? ¿Verdad que mi novio es muy guapo? –dijo sin soltar a su prometido y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ichigo giro la cara para otro lado con cierto enojo, cosa que Hitsugaya noto enseguida por lo que se limito a seguir callado.

–Orihime –dijo sonrojado el chico–. ¿Podrías dejarme saludar cordialmente al doctor Hitsugaya?

–¡Oh, claro! –dijo desasiendo el abrazo y apenada–. Lo siento mucho.

–Mucho gusto, Toushiro Hitsugaya –le extendió la mano Ishida–. Es todo un placer conocerlo, Kurosaki me ha hablado muy bien de usted.

–Gracias –le correspondió el saludo, para luego mirar al otro sujeto.

–Ah, si –hablo Ichigo nuevamente–. Y él es Keigo Asano, cirujano y mujeriego empedernido.

–¡Oye, Ichigo! Me estas dejando con una muy mala imagen, por favor.

–Es mejor que te conozcan así como eres.

Keigo ignoro ese último comentario y al igual que Ishida le extendió la mano a Toushiro y ambos se saludaron cordialmente. En ese momento llego una joven de piel blanca, delgada, estatura pequeña y pelo negro suelto y corto.

–Hola Toushiro, tanto tiempo ¿Cómo estas?

–Bien ¿Y tú, Kurosaki?

–Pues, excelente… y sabes que me debes llamar Karin –sonrió–. ¡Vaya, creo que has crecido, por lo visto ahora pasas los hombros de Ichi-nii!

–¿Es un burla? –dijo levantando una ceja.

–Un cumplido –respondió sarcásticamente.

–Es cierto, Toushiro –dijo poniéndosele al lado Ichigo mientras comprobaba lo que había dicho su hermana–. ¡Ya me pasas los hombros y un poco mas!

–¡Cierra la boca! –dijo secamente y enojado– Dejen de decir incoherencias, maldita genética Kurosaki.

–Les dije que carece de paciencia y es muy gruñón –comento Ichigo mirando a los demás–. Igual tiene lo suyo.

–Claro que si –dijo dulcemente Orihime–. Toushiro-kun es muy inteligente y aunque se muestre frío y distante, en el fondo es una buena persona.

Toushiro arqueo una ceja y miro confundido a Inuoe ¿Acaso él tenia la apariencia de un asesino serial o algo así? De repente vio que un hombre de cabello largo y blanco, ojos marrones y un semblante amable se acerco a ellos.

–Toushiro, al fin te encuentro –miro a los demás–. Buenas noches, jóvenes.

–Buenas noches –respondieron los demás.

–Buenas noches, doctor Juushiro – dijo Ichigo - ¿Cómo se encuentra de salud?

–Hoy muy bien, siento mi cuerpo fuerte como el de un luchador –sonrió–. ¿Ustedes que dicen?

–Que se ve muy guapo y elegante esta noche –dijo Orihime–. ¡Ese traje le sienta muy bien!

–Inoue-san me vas a hacer sonrojar.

–Ukitake - hablo Toushiro - ¿Qué sucede?

–¡Ah, si… a eso venia! Se los quitare por un momento. Acompáñeme, colega –miro al ojos aguamarina–. Hay alguien que quiero que conozca.

Ambos doctores se dirigieron a una de las mesas centrales del lugar. El joven de ojos verdes suspiro resignado, al parecer esa noche iba a ser muy larga y con demasiada gente por conocer, como siempre cumpliendo con el protocolo. Al llegar a la mesa correspondiente, Ukitake le señalo a Hitsugaya a una señora de semblante pacifico, ojos azules oscuros y con peinado extraño, que constituía en una trenza larga amarrada desde su cuello hacia delante de su pecho.

–Retsu –la mujer al escuchar su nombre se giro.

–Juushiro ¿Lo has traído?

–Así es –sonrío y presentándolo–. Toushiro Hitsugaya, ella es la prestigiosa doctora Retsu Unohana.

El joven muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido. Muchas veces había oído hablar de ella, de su gran dedicación y aporte medico internacional. Pero que había resignado un alto puesto en una clínica privada de Estados Unidos para tratar a la gente sin obra social en un hospital público de Japón.

–Es un gusto, doctor Hitsugaya –sonrío la mujer–. Seguramente ya muchos se lo han dicho en la noche, pero no voy a mentirle… me han hablado muy bien de su persona. He oído mucho acerca de usted, del joven prodigio que es. Y es bueno saber que jóvenes con el talento que usted posee se interesen en la salud de la gente.

–El placer es mío, doctora Unohana –dijo seguro, pero tímido–. Siempre tuve deseos de conocerla, ya que he estudiado muchos de sus trabajos acerca del Síndrome Hollow y debo decirle que son excelentes.

–Me halaga. De verdad, muchas gracias. Aunque lamentablemente aun seguimos sin grandes resultados con respecto a ese calvario –la mujer lo miro fijamente–. ¿Usted trabaja en la clínica del doctor Aizen? ¿Verdad?

–Así es. Apenas me recibí Aizen me dio un trabajo importante en su clínica.

–¿Sabe? Seria un gran honor para mí que usted pasara a hacer una visita al hospital publico en donde ejerzo ya hace once años. He tomado el cargo de directora y la opinión de una mente como la suya, seria un excelente aporte.

–¿Y en que hospital trabaja?

–En el hospital publico de Karakura. Poblado que queda a hora y media de aquí, de Tokio.

–Esta bien. Será un placer para mi y por supuesto iré a Karakura… délo por hecho.

–Muchas gracias.

–Taicho –llego Matsumoto y al mirar a la mujer que los acompañaba–. ¡Oh, Retsu! Tanto tiempo ¿Cómo ha estado?

–Muy bien, Rangiku. Si que ha pasado el tiempo, cuando te vi por última vez fue hace diez años exactamente ¿Qué es de tu vida?

–Pues, para variar ahora soy la asistente médico de este joven genio.

–Vaya, me alegro por ti.

–¿Tú ya la conocías, Matsumoto?

–Por supuesto, doc. La conozco gracias a Gin que compartió con ella el primer equipo de investigación del Síndrome Hollow, hace veinte años. Cuando la enfermedad se conoció por primera vez a nivel mundial. Bueno, hace diez años que Gin y yo somos pareja y una de las primeras personas que me presento fue a ella ¿Verdad, Retsu?

–Así es, nunca vi tan comprometido a Ichimaru con alguien como ahora lo esta con Rangiku.

–Raro –susurro Hitsugaya.

"_Gin tan responsable y sereno, y Matsumoto tan floja e inquieta… se ve que los opuestos se atraen. Lo que habrá sufrido durante esos diez años y lo que le falta todavía ¡Pobre del doctor Ichimaru! Y pobre de mi, que también la aguanto"_ pensó el joven.

–Bueno, me avisaron que Aizen no podrá llegar, tuvo un asunto que atender –hablo Ukitake–. Van a apagar las luces, tomemos asiento que han contratado una banda para que toque en la reunión. Parece ser que esta vez se jugaron y trajeron algo lindo para ver.

–¡Que bueno! –expreso Matsumoto–. Bien, seguramente Gin se sentara junto a Tousen y sus colegas en la mesa principal. Así que… ¡A sentarse se ha dicho!

Cada uno de los presentes se fue acomodando en sus lugares mientras eran agasajados con alguna bebida fina y apetitosa. Por su parte, en detrás de escena…

–Bien –sonrió Izuru mirando a sus amigos–. Ya estamos todos cambiados, todos de punta en blanco.

–¿Qué te sucede ahora, Renji? –hablo mientras se le formaba una vena en la frente–. ¡Deja de rascarte así!

–No me impacientes, Rukia. ¿Acaso nunca oíste hablar de los nervios escénicos? Pues, mi manera de expresarlo es a través de la comezón.

–¡Ay, por dios! No seas ridículo –lo jalo de la camisa–. ¡Se machito!

–¡No metas a mi hombría en este asunto, enana!

Por otro lado…

–Oye, Hisagui –dijo Momo mirándolo confundida–. ¿Podrías dejar de hacer poses ridículas?

–Tengo que estar preparado por si hay alguna bella dama a quien conquistar.

–Ay, no cambias mas –dijo negando con la cabeza–. ¡Deja de moverte así! Me vas a poner más nerviosa de lo que estoy.

–Esta camisa no me deja mostrar mi buen trabajo de gimnasio –se quejo–. Momo ¿Podré desabrochármela?

–No –suspiro–. Pero que cosas dices, Hisagui-san.

Las luces se apagaron y solo quedo una luz blanca en el centro del salón. En donde apareció un hombre alto de cabello negro, bigote y traje gris. Con micrófono en mano empezó a hablar…

–Buenas noches damas y caballeros. Es un placer tenerlos en esta reunión de relaciones laborales y lazos de confianza. Para empezar con esta velada de relaciones públicas, tengo el agrado de presentarles a cinco jóvenes que son parte de una banda que llenaran sus oídos de música. Ellos son… –con su mano señalo hacia la dirección por donde saldrían los personajes–… Renji Abarai (salio el pelirrojo vestido con un pañuelo sobre su frente color negro, zapatos blancos, una camisa blanca y pantalones largos del mismo color), Rukia Kuchiki (la pelinegra salio con unas chatitas blancas, un short blanco ajustado y musculosa del mismo color), Izuru Kira (el rubio se presento vestido igual que Renji, pero sin ningún pañuelo en la cabeza), Hinamori Momo (la mas chica del grupo salio con unas zapatillas blanquecinas tipo botitas, una minifalda con volados blancos, un strapless del mismo color y el pelo regido hacia el costado con una flor rosa) y Shuhei Hisagui (que vestía igual que Izuru). Ellos cinco son… _Soul Society_… ¡Disfrútenlos!

Los ojos verde aguamarina de Toushiro, como un acto inconsciente e involuntario se posaron directamente en la joven castaña, quien tomaba su micrófono en mano. Mientras que por otro lado del salón, Ichigo pensó que la pelinegra era una pequeñita muy seria.

La música empezó a sonar con un piano de fondo…

Hisagui:_ ¿Cuántos sueños has tenido?_

_Y por miedo no has seguido_

_El camino que te lleva hacer realidad_

_Solo piensa un instante_

_Nunca mucho fue bastante_

_Para ti._

Renji:_ Ya no se porque razones_

_Te has quedado en ilusiones_

_No me digas que no hay tiempo_

_Y te eches atrás._

Kira:_ Quiero estar siempre a tu lado_

_Y olvidarnos del pasado _

_Tú y yo_

Todos:_ Porque…_

_No quiero vivir con miedo a perderte_

_Me quiero morir sino puedo verte_

Renji:_ En mi vida no hay más salida…_

Todos:_ No puedo dormir sino puedo tenerte_

_No puedo seguir muriendo lentamente_

Hisagui:_ A tu lado… encadenado_

_Oh, Oh, Oh…_

Rukia:_ Cada noche te he buscado_

_Y en mis sueños te he encontrado_

_Me despierto en un instante_

_Y tú ya no estas_

Momo:_ Yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado_

_Y olvidarnos del pasado_

_Tú y yo_

Todos:_ Porque…_

_No quiero vivir con miedo a perderte_

_Me quiero morir sino puedo verte_

Rukia:_ En mi vida, no hay mas salida…_

Todos:_ No puedo dormir sino puedo tenerte_

_No puedo seguir muriendo lentamente_

Momo:_ Ser tu hada… encadenada_

Solo los chicos:_ No quiero vivir con miedo a perderte_

_Me quiero morir sino puedo verte_

_No puedo dormir sino puedo tenerte_

_No puedo seguir muriendo lentamente_

Momo y Rukia:_ Ya no se porque razones_

_Te has quedado en ilusiones_

Todos:_ Porque…_

_No quiero vivir con miedo a perderte_

_Me quiero morir sino puedo verte_

Momo:_ En mi vida, no hay más salida…_

Todos:_ No puedo dormir sino puedo tenerte_

_No puedo seguir muriendo lentamente_

Rukia:_ Ser tu hada… encadenada_

Todos:_ No quiero vivir con miedo a perder_

_Me quiero morir sino puedo verte_

_No quiero dormir sino puedo verte_

_No puedo seguir muriendo lentamente_

_Ah, Ah, Ah…_

El piano termino en la nota _do _y _re_…

Al prenderse las luces nuevamente, los integrantes de _Soul Society _hicieron una leve reverencia, mientras que los aplausos efusivos no se hicieron esperar.

–¡Ay, pero que lindos son los cinco! ¡Me encantaron! –dijo una fascinada Rangiku–. ¿Usted que piensa, taicho? –se giro hacia el peliblanco–. ¿Taicho? ¿Doc, me esta escuchando?

Matsumoto abrió levemente la boca de la sorpresa, al darse cuenta de que su jefe estaba perdido en la delicada figura de la dulce jovencita de la flor rosa en el cabello.

–Taicho –hablo para comprobar sus sospechas–. ¿Verdad que la chica de la rosa es muy bonita?

–Aja…

Respondió el doctor inconscientemente. Rangiku no lo podía creer, era la primera vez que veía a Hitsugaya Toushiro de ese modo.

Momo en ese preciso momento hizo otra reverencia al público y al levantar la mirada fijo sus profundos ojos castaños en el joven de cabello blanco, se lo quedo mirando detenidamente. Jamás había visto a una persona con el cabello de ese color y con esos ojos tan serios color esmeralda. Ambos no se dejaban de mirar fijamente como si con eso pudieran entrar hacia el interior del otro, para fundirse en él y conocerlo por completo. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Momo por cortesía y con cierta torpeza le sonrío con dulzura.

–Momo ¿Qué esperas? –la tomo del brazo Rukia–. Ya vamonos.

Ante aquella angelical sonrisa que hacia tiempo en su vida no recibía, Toushiro se sonrojo levemente, pero ella no lo percibió; ya se encontraba de espaldas caminando junto a su amiga hacia atrás de escena. Giro su cara para otro lado disimuladamente y se encontró con la enorme sonrisa de Matsumoto.

–¡Lo atrape!

–¡Kyyaaa! –dijo alejándose–. ¿Qué demonios haces tan cerca, Matsumoto?

–¡Jo, Jo, Jo! ¡El taicho se puso colorado! ¡Se puso colorado! –decía cantarina y los que estaban en la mesa observaron a Toushiro–. Y todo porque ese niñita le sonrío ¡El taicho tiene vergüenza! ¿Al doc le gusta esa jovencita?

–¡Cállate! –grito–. Ya debes estar borracha.

–¡Oiga, no me ofenda! Además, usted mismo dijo que le parecía bonita.

–¿Cuándo rayos yo dije una cosa así?

–Recién se lo pregunte y usted me dijo –imito la voz del joven–… _Aja… _ Un poco más y se le caía la baba.

Ukitake y Unohana sonrieron graciosos, ya que ellos también habían escuchado esa pregunta de Matsumoto y la posterior reacción y respuesta del joven genio. El peliblanco gruño y giro su cara hacia el centro del salón, pero ya ninguno de los cinco jóvenes estaba en el lugar. Ella ya se había ido.

"_Hinamori Momo"_ pensó el albino.

Detrás de escena, Rukia estaba feliz por la buena presentación que habían tenido, pero Renji, Izuru y Shuhei se habían puesto muy serios. Mientras que Hinamori se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

"_Que chico mas extraño… nunca en mi vida vi a alguien con esa mirada tan profunda y con ese color de cabello"_

–Hinamori… ¡HINAMORI!

–¿Eh? –pestañeo–. ¿Qué… que pasa Hisagui-san?

–¡Debemos irnos ya! –la jalo de la mano.

–¡Ay, Hisagui-san! –chillo–. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

–Solo obedece.

Hisagui agarro a la joven, la alzo poniéndola en su hombro como si de un costal de verduras se tratara y salio corriendo de ese lugar.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

La canción que cantan como grupo los chicos en la fiesta es de Teenangels y se llama Miedo a Perderte…

El próximo capitulo promete (sonrisa)

Espero les haya gustado… gracias por leer.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas, aquí dejando la continuación de este nuevo Hitsuhina. En el mismo se comenzaran a desarrollar algunos misterios que van a ser muy jugosa a la trama.

Muchas gracias Selene-Moonligth (publico el capi antes porque tú lo pediste, ya que planeaba postearlo unos días mas tarde, je. Espero te guste), Any-chan15, loriakari y shyta por dejar comentario. Y también agradezco a todos los que pusieron en favoritos a esta historia que promete de verdad.

Lo saben, Bleach no me pertenece.

[xxxx]

**Capitulo II**

Disimuladamente poso sus ojos en el champagne que estaba arriba de la mesa, no dijo nada. Observaba como una gota de aquella bebida se resbalaba sobre una copa de cristal fino. Escucho comentar que los cantantes se habían ido demasiado rápido y era raro ya que la reunión recién comenzaba al igual que la noche. En ese momento, se desoriento al escuchar hablar a una apresurada y media alborotada Matsumoto.

–Voy al baño –se levanto como un resorte de su asiento, agarrando su cartera de mano – Vuelvo enseguida.

Negó con la cabeza, la mujer había tomado la dirección equivocada.

–Matsumoto –dijo sin mirarla

–¿Eh? –freno y se giro en dirección a él–. ¿Qué sucede, taicho?

–El baño queda para el otro lado.

–Ah, eh… –cedió al nerviosismo–. Ah, ah, si, si… es verdad. Claro, igual ya no tengo ganas de ir al baño. Voy, voy a… a tomar aire.

Toushiro arqueo una ceja aun mirando hacia el frente y no a su asistente. Escucho los pasos de Rangiku que huían, seguramente de alguna de sus preguntas o llamada de atención.

–No cambia mas –susurro.

Por otro lado, en la mesa principal de la reunión…

Un hombre de tes tostada, pelo largo con estilo rastras y anteojo violetas, que ocultaban su ceguera; sintió algo inquieto a su colega de tantos años.

–¿Sucede algo, Ichimaru?

El hombre de cabello grisáceo, ojos marrones que nunca se dejaban ver y con su típica sonrisa zorro que nunca se le quitaba de la cara, dejo escapar una pequeña risita.

–Que lastima que no puedas ver, Tousen. Es una pena realmente –dijo con su voz sigilosa–. Porque entonces me ayudarías a recordar de donde conozco a estos jovencitos que acaban de cantar y presentarse.

–¿A que te refieres? ¿Se te hacen conocidos?

–Así es –tomo su celular y vio que tenia un mensaje de uno de sus colaboradores–. Vaya, esto si que es raro.

–¿Qué paso?

Se levanto de la mesa y sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro.

–Ahora vuelvo, Tousen.

Apurada y maldiciendo al aire por casi romperse un taco de su zapato, Matsumoto llego al jardín principal del lugar donde se celebraba la reunión. Miro hacia todos lados y no encontró señales de vida de las personas que buscaba.

–¡Pero no puede ser!

Se quejo y un guardia encargado de la seguridad del lugar que la vio rezongar se acerco para preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

–Señora ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

–¡Señorita, maleducado! –le pego con su cartera y el hombre dio un brinco hacia atrás–. ¿Qué les pasa a los hombres de hoy? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no saben distinguir un pez de un gato?

–Lo… lo siento, señorita.

–Bien, aprendes rápido. Por cierto ¿No has visto a los chicos de la banda que cantaron recién?

–¿Eh? –se puso a pensar–. Si, si… los he visto. Salieron corriendo hacia la salida y si no me equivoco tomaron dirección hacia la avenida principal.

–Que raro.

–Puedes retirarte –le ordeno una voz al guardia y este obedeció enseguida–. ¿Qué haces aquí, Rangiku?

–Gin –sonrió con dulzura–. Bueno, estaba buscando a los chicos que cantaron recién, pero me acaba de decir el guardia que ya se fueron.

–¡Oh, si! Ulquiorra me mando un mensaje diciendo que se fueron sin recibir su paga.

–¿Cómo? –parpadeo sorprendida–. ¡Que raro! ¿Por qué harían eso?

–No lo se, Ran… Solo me dijo que los busco para pagarle lo acordado por su presentación y no los encontró por ninguna parte –se cruzo de brazos tranquilamente–. Se ve que tenían apuro por irse.

–O tal vez les surgió alguna urgencia o imprevisto.

–Tal vez, quien sabe… ¿Por qué tanto interés?

–¡Jo, Jo, Jo! –rió graciosa–. Nunca lo creerías.

–Entonces no quiero saberlo.

–¡Oh! tengo una idea –sonrió y con tono de niña hablo–. Pero debes decir que si, mi lindo Gin.

El hombre suspiro, sabiendo que no le podría decir que no y acariciando la mejilla de la mujer, hablo pacíficamente.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ran?

El sonido del motor hacia eco en sus oídos, mientras iban sentados en la última fila del autobús. Renji, Rukia, Izuru, Momo y Shuhei, en ese orden, uno al lado del otro. La joven Kuchiki estaba cruzada de brazos, con los ojos cerrados y con un pequeño tic en su ceja izquierda, realmente se la veía enojada y gruño furiosa.

–¿Por qué? ¡Denme una buena explicación! –inquirió casi de un grito–. Este colectivo no nos lleva a Karakura. Además… ¿Por qué nos fuimos sin recibir la paga?

–Rukia cálmate, es solo dinero ¿Si?

–¿Si? ¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio, Renji? –dijo irónicamente–. ¿Sabes por que acepte esa presentación? Porque nos darían un buen dinero ¿Y sabes para que era ese dinero?

El chico la miro de reojo.

–Para comprarle una cámara profesional y los materiales necesarios a Momo para que pueda inscribirse en un instituto y comenzar a estudiar fotografía –reprocho la pelinegra y Hinamori abrió los ojos sorprendida–. ¡Pero claro! Como ustedes tres ya tienen un trabajo y dinero propio ¡Les interesa un rábano!

Izuru agacho la cabeza apenado, Hisagui se sintió culpable y furioso a la vez, y Renji giro su mirada hacia otro lado pensando detenidamente en las palabras de la Kuchiki. Hinamori se sintió un poco incomoda con aquella situación.

–Rukia-san no los hagas sentir mal –dijo tímidamente–. Además el dinero es de los cinco y no es justo que…

–¡No los defiendas, Momo! ¡Que se sientan pésimo! Tienes tres hermanos que son más egoístas que un político corrupto.

Un silencio invadió a los cinco jóvenes y a todo el autobús con los pocos presentes que escucharon los retos de Rukia. Nadie, ni si quiera se atrevía a respirar. En ese momento el celular de Hisagui comenzó a sonar, era Urahara.

–¿Si? –atendió.

–_¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

–Estamos en un rato por casa.

**/**

Sintió los rayos del sol golpearle la cara. Era historia de nunca aprender, siempre dejaba la persiana entreabierta. Gruño levemente, se tapo la cara con el cubrecama y se volteo para el costado. Y cuando estaba por conciliar el sueño nuevamente…

–¡Ichi-nii!

–¿Hum?

–¡Oye, despierta! –lo destaparon–. ¡Levántate, Ichi-nii! ¡Es tarde!

–¡DEJAME UN RATO MÁS, KARIN!

–No. Prometiste hoy en tu día libre llevarnos a mí y a Yuzu al parque central de compras.

–¿Tan temprano? –dijo entre dientes.

–No es temprano… ¡Ya casi es medio día!

–¡YA! –dio un brinco–. Vaya, dormí bastante.

–Te esperamos abajo, no te vayas a tardar mucho.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse.

–Esto de tener dos hermanas adolescentes es un karma –se levanto de la cama y fue a su armario para buscar ropa–. Me pregunto ¿Cómo fue que llegue de la fiesta a casa? Además, me duele la cabeza –suspiro y negó de un lado a otro–. Bebí demasiado ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué estoy aquí y no en mi departamento?

/

Estaba por salir de su casa cuando…

–¿Y ahora a donde vas, Rukia?

–Nii-sama –la pelinegra se giro hacia la voz pausada y sonora que le hablo. Era un hombre de semblante serio, ojos grises, piel blanca y cabellera negra y sedosa–. Voy a Tokio a hacer un par de compras.

–¿Para eso me has pedido el dinero?

–Si, nii-sama. Pero yo le prometo que se los voy a devolver.

–No te preocupes, no es necesario. Si es que te hace falta, esta bien. Lo único que espero es que mejores tus notas en la universidad.

Ella agacho la cabeza.

–Lo siento, nii-sama.

No tienes que disculparte, solo esfuérzate –el hombre la miro detenidamente–. ¿Dijiste que vas a Tokio?

–Así es.

–Le diré a uno de mis empleados que te acompañe.

–No se preocupe, nii-sama. No es necesario, Renji me acompañara.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, era el pelirrojo que venia en busca de Rukia. El muchacho saludo cordialmente al hermano de la pelinegra y al retirarse…

–Me entere lo de ayer –susurro el hombre y Abarai lo miro de reojo–. Esta de más decir cual es tu trabajo.

–Si, Byakuya Kuchiki. No pasara nada.

–Eso espero.

Kuchiki retiro su tono amenazante, se dio la media vuelta y se marcho. Por su parte, Rukia que estaba afuera…

–¡Oye, Renji! ¿Qué estas esperando?

–Nada, nada –se acerco a ella–. ¿Y adonde iremos?

–A Tokio, allí hay un parque central de compras en el que vi las mejores cámaras fotográficas profesionales de muy buena calidad.

–Bien. Pero pagamos nosotros. Izuru e Hisagui me dieron parte de su sueldo. Nosotros tres les pagaremos los materiales de estudio a Momo y la inscribiremos en un instituto que hay en Tokio ¿Quedo claro? Así que guárdate ese dinero que te dio Kuchiki para comprarte el celular que ayer te rompió Hisagui.

–¿Por qué hizo eso? –frunció el ceño–. Háblame con la verdad.

–¿No viste que fue un accidente? –resto importancia–. Te compras uno mejor y listo.

–Si claro, como no.

**/**

Golpeo de un puñetazo la mesa que tenia en frente.

–¡Fue un grandísimo arrebato de su parte!

–Yoruichi-san, baja la voz –hablo con su parcimonia Urahara–. Que Momo te puede escuchar.

La mujer estilizada, de pelo violeta largo recogido en una cola alta, ojos dorados que poseían una extraña forma felina, y piel morena como día de verano, cerró sus pupilas lentamente y tomo aire para recuperar la compostura.

–Escúchenme par de inconscientes, yo no quiero llegar al extremo de prohibirle a Momo salir de casa como si fuera una presidiaria ¿Ustedes quieren eso? ¡Respondan!

–No, por supuesto que no queremos eso –hablo Hisagui–. ¿Pero nosotros que íbamos a saber quienes nos contrataron? Fue Rukia la que arreglo todo.

–¡Peor aun, Shuhei! Si les permitimos tener una banda de música fue para que tanto Momo como Rukia se sintieran libres, sin que… ya lo saben muy bien –se la veía enojada–. Lo mínimo que tenían que hacer era averiguar quienes son las personas que contratan las presentaciones, siempre lo hicieron ¿Por qué esta vez no?

–No tenemos excusa, lo sabemos –hablo Izuru–. Pero Rukia se encargo de esto esta vez, cosa que no debió pasar desde un principio, lo se. Pero a mi se me paso por el tema de las pruebas en la academia y Renji e Hisagui estaban con el trabajo que tú les pediste. Lo sentimos de verdad.

–Bien, muy bien. Felicitaciones –dijo irónicamente–. ¡Y ahora contactaran a Rukia!

–No te preocupes, Yoruichi –dijo Shuhei–. Rukia el único dato que había dejado fue su número de celular y yo ayer le rompí ese aparatito.

–En fin –dijo tranquilamente Kisuke–. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Lo que paso no se puede cambiar. Cometieron un grave error, pero estamos juntos en esto. Y ahora lo saben… no deben perder de vista a Rukia y mucho menos a Momo. Mas ahora que ustedes me han pedido permiso para que estudie en Tokio.

Los dos muchachos asintieron con la cabeza.

–¿Cómo? –inquirió la mujer–. ¡Eso es un peligro!

–Momo desea estudiar, no podemos cortarles las alas de ese modo con mentiras. Ella ya sufrió bastante el hecho de no haber podido ir a una escuela como una chica normal - hablo Hisagui – Además, Izuru será su sombra.

–Yo ya he dicho que si, no me gusta ver a Hinamori-chan triste por no poder estudiar –dijo acomodándose el sombrero–. Bueno, me voy a abrir la tienda de artesanías. No vaya a hacer que pierda clientes.

–Como si tuvieras muchos.

–¡Oye! Eres cruel, Yoruichi. Bien y ya que nunca ayudas en nada ¿Me haces el inventario de los objetos vendidos?

–No es necesario, no has vendido nada este mes. Además quede de verme con Soi Fog, por la reunión de esta tarde. Díganle a Momo que yo me encargo de la cena hoy.

Hisagui y Kira se retiraron ya que tenían cosas que hacer. Por su parte, Yoruichi iba a imitarlos cuando la voz de Urahara la detuvo.

–Yoruichi… siempre supimos que esto en algún momento tenía que pasar.

–Si, lo se. Pero se que todo estará bien.

Kisuke asintió acomodándose el sombrero.

/

Estaciono su camioneta 4x4 negra y de vidrios polarizados en la esquina del hospital. Observo el gran edificio grisáceo y los rosales que lo rodeaban. Para ser un establecimiento publico y del estado se veía en excelentes condiciones. Se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, miro de reojo a su costado y vio a su asistente mirándose en el espejo y pintándose los labios.

–Bájate.

–Taicho, usted siempre tan descortés.

–¡No se para que has venido, debiste quedarte en la clínica en mi ausencia!

–Ya le dije que tengo una diligencia de gran importancia.

–¿Aquí? ¿En Karakura?

–Si, exactamente… yo tengo que…

–No me interesa, solo bájate de la camioneta. Y has las cosas que tengas que hacer, solo te quiero lejos.

–¡Que cruel, taicho! –ambos se bajaron de la camioneta–. Mire, ya lo están esperando. Bueno, jefecito salude a Retsu de mi parte. Yo creo que… Uhm –miro un pequeño papel que tenia en mano–. ¡Ah, si! Debo ir para aquel lado.

La despampanante mujer comenzó a caminar para el lado contrario al suyo. El albino camino por el rosal hasta llegar a unos pequeños escalones en donde la doctora Unohana lo estaba esperando. El sol lo cegó por un momento, se cubrió con su mano y sintió que le hablaban…

–El sol brilla como en sus mejores días de verano ¿No lo cree, doctor Hitsugaya?

–Si, es cierto. Y eso que falta un par de días para la primavera.

–Pero mire… –Unohana le señalo un rosal color rosa piel–. Ya las flores nacieron en su mejor esplendor ¿Será un señal?

–¿Cómo? –la miro confundido.

–No me haga caso, acompáñeme –comenzaron a caminar por los establecimientos del hospital–. Hay alguien que trabaja conmigo hace años que seguramente nos acompañara en este recorrido.

Hitsugaya siguió mirando cada rincón del lugar, internamente pensó que la doctora Unohana hacia una buena labor, ya que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones. Claro que aun no había visto a algunos pacientes del lugar.

–Doctor –le llamo la atención Retsu–. Le presento al medico Shinji Hirako.

Toushiro cedió al asombro al ver al hombre de cabello rubio y corte compota, piel de un tono claro y de gran dentadura. Hitsugaya se decía internamente que había algo que estaba ignorando por completo. A su presencia de un día para otro aparecieron personajes que para el mundo de la medicina ya no respiraban la profesión.

/

Caminaba con los ojos cerrados, sin ver por donde iba. Había dejado a sus hermanas adentro del centro comercial, les había pagado un almuerzo… no quería que lo molestaran. Ichigo solo necesitaba pensar y el aire libre siempre le hacia bien.

–_¿Acaso dijiste que…?_

–_Si, Ichi-nii –hablo Karin–. Lo que oíste, Orihime y ese chico Ishida fueron los que te trajeron a casa de vuelta._

–_Orihime-chan siempre tan gentil contigo, Onii-chan –dijo Yuzu–. Ese chico Ishida parece ser una buena persona aunque algo serio._

Recordó lo que le contaron sus hermanas. Negó con la cabeza y se maldijo internamente. En muchos aspectos debía madurar.

–Espero no haber dicho nada fuera de lugar –suspiro y susurro–. Me lo merezco ¿Verdad, Orihime?

Rukia salio a tomar aire, dentro del centro de compras ni se podía respirar. Dejo a Renji adentro pagando la cuenta de lo que habían comprado y por supuesto cargando todas las bolsas. Luego irían a una empresa de telefonía celular para comprar su nueva adquisición. Saco de su bolsillo un paquete de cigarrillos, tomo uno y lo prendió.

–Maldito vicio –susurro–. Pero es lo único que me quita los nervios.

Se volteo tratando de ver que Renji no la encontrase fumando, cuando…

–¡Kyyyaaa! –grito alguien.

Ella salto hacia atrás y miro su mano, el cigarrillo estaba todo chamuscado. No tenía dudas, había quemado al sujeto de cabello anaranjado con el que se choco.

–Lo siento –dijo apenada–. No te vi.

–¿Lo sientes? –dijo furioso agarrándose le pecho–. ¡No sabes lo doloroso que es una quemadura de cigarrillo en la piel! ¡Ahora me quedara la marca, pequeñita!

–¿Pe…que…ñi…ta? –dijo frunciendo el ceño–. ¡Mira imbecil! Te acabo de pedir disculpas, podrías ser más gentil ¡Además, tú tampoco venias viendo por donde caminabas!

–¡Oye, floja…! –el joven pestañeo al reconocer a la chica–. Hey, yo a ti te conozco.

–¿Cómo?

–Tú… tú eres la chica de la banda.

Rukia recobro la compostura y miro detenidamente al chico. Ella jamás lo había visto en su vida ¿Cómo era que él la conocía?

–Una cantante no debería de fumar ¿Lo sabias? –inquirió él–. Es malo para la salud y para la garganta de un artista peor.

–¿Qué? –renegó–. ¿Acaso eres una especie de doctor o algo así?

–En su defecto lo soy ¿Acaso no sabes a quien acabas de quemar?

–¿Debería? –dijo arqueando un ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

–¡Pero que imprudente! Para que sepas, pequeñita… Soy el conocidísimo doctor Ichigo Kurosaki, si, si… el hijo de Isshin Kurosaki. Ósea del clan medico KUROSAKI –le dio una palmadita en la cabeza–. ¿Se te gravo en el cerebrito, pequeñita?

–¡No me vuelvas llamar pequeñita, imbecil! –intento darle un puñetazo en el estomago, pero Ichigo lo esquivo–. ¡Y no se quien eres! Jamás oí hablar de ti.

–Que ignorante –dijo entre dientes.

–Responde ¿De donde dices conocerme? ¿Eh?

–Tú no eres acaso la chica seria de la banda esa… ¿Cómo se llama? Ah, si… Soul Society o algo así.

–Si, soy yo –susurro–. ¿Pero como?

–Ayer se presentaron en nuestra fiesta ¿Acaso cantan en una reunión de prestigiosos médicos del país y no saben de quienes se trata?

–¡Cállate! –lo miro detenidamente–. Entonces tú me vas a ayudar.

–¿Qué? –dijo confundido–. ¿De que hablas?

–Ayer nos fuimos sin recibir la paga así que… ¡Tú me ayudaras a recobrar el dinero que nos deben!

–Y yo que tengo que ver con eso ¿Te volviste loca? ¿O que?

Ichigo dio un paso hacia atrás, observando con susto a la pelinegra que lo miraba amenazante.

/

Haciendo ruidos con sus tacos, freno sus pasos y levanto su sombrero color turquesa que protegía su larga cabellera rubia anaranjada del sol.

–Parece que es aquí –miro nuevamente el papel en su mano y levanto la mirada para comprobar la dirección–. Si, es aquí… ¡Vaya, pero si es una casa con una linda tienda de artesanías! Tocare en la casa, es lo mas seguro.

Se refregó los ojos, cansada y perezosa. Miro el reloj de su mesita de luz, nuevamente se había quedado dormida, como era de costumbre. Estiro los brazos y bostezo, se levanto y fue directo al equipo de música para poner su CD favorito. Puso play y se empezó a escuchar la canción _I'm Every Woman._

Moviendo su cuerpo al compás de la música, se saco su pijama. Lo dejo arriba de su escritorio en donde vio la flor rosa que había utilizado en la presentación de ayer. Era una rosa que había arrancado del gran rosal del hospital público del pueblo. Se puso en frente del espejo sin dejar de bailar, recogió su cabello en un rodete y se acomodo la flor a un costado de su oreja.

En ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe.

–¡Oh, Tobiume! –dijo feliz agachándose y acariciando la cabeza de la perra–. ¿Me has venido a dar los buenos días?

La mascota le paso la lengua por la mejilla.

–Si, que lindo de tu parte –miro confundida como la perra de pelaje dorado se subió a su cama y agarro una prenda en su boca–. No te puedes subir así a la cama… Oye ¿Qué tienes en la boca? ¡Ahhhaahhhaa! ¡Dame eso!

La perra moviendo su cola salio huyendo de la habitación, jugando con lo que tenía en su boca. En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa.

–¡Tobiume! ¡Ven aquí! –intento salir corriendo tras ella, pero volvió al darse cuenta que solo estaba en ropa interior, agarro lo primero que encontró, se lo puso y salio tras su perra–. ¡Con eso no se juega! ¡Me lo vas a romper! ¡Y me salio caro!

Hisagui mientras escuchaba el alboroto provocado por Tobiume y su dueña, se iba abrochando la camisa a la vez que abrió la puerta para atender a quien tocaba el timbre.

–¿Si? –dijo sin mirar al frente ya que seguía con sus ojos en los botones de su camisa–. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

–Mi nombre es Rangiku Matsumoto y… estoy buscando a…a…

La mujer miro de reojo su pequeño machete de mano. Por su parte, al escuchar una voz femenina el muchacho levanto rápidamente la cabeza y… y le pareció ver un ángel caído del cielo.

–Ah, si… busco a…

–Bella dama –la interrumpió el chico haciendo una reverencia y tomándola de la mano que beso delicadamente–. Shuhei Hisagui a sus órdenes.

La mujer se sonrojo levemente, sorprendiéndose de semejante actuación y recibimiento. Justo en ese momento Tobiume envistió a Shuhei por atrás haciendo que este junto con Rangiku caían al suelo violentamente. La perra salio disparada hacia la calle. Hisagui vio que había quedado arriba de la bella dama cuando sintió a Momo saltar por encima de ellos dos y salir corriendo tras la perra.

–¡Tobiume! –gritaba la castaña–. ¡Detente, ven aquí!

–¡Momo! –dijo Hisagui mirando como corría la joven–. Esa muchachita…

–Disculpa –reprocho Rangiku e Hisagui la miro–. ¿Podrías quitarte de arriba mío?

–¡Oh, disculpe! –se levanto y ayudo a Matsumoto a incorporarse–. ¿Se encuentra bien?

–Si, si. Gracias.

–¿Adonde se fue esa niña?

–Se fue detrás de la perra en aquella dirección.

–Maldita sea –se quejo Shuhei y salio corriendo detrás de la joven–. ¡Momo! ¡Momo!

–¿Acaso dijo Momo? Si… ¡Es ella! –siguió los pasos de Hisagui–. ¡Oye, espera!

Momo detrás de Tobiume, Hisagui detrás de Momo y Rangiku detrás de Hisagui. En ese orden corrían por las cortas calles de Karakura, apartando a la gente del camino y salteándose las señales de transito.

–Hirako ha sido una gran ayuda y el mayor aporte para que este hospital publico saliera a delante. Como se lo mencione anteriormente, cuando tome el cargo de directora de este hospital, el mismo carecía de insumos y protección al paciente. Mi vida la he puesto toda en mejorar la atención del mismo.

–Aunque Karakura es un pueblo chico, posee las mejores instalaciones del distrito y muchas familias nobles y de buen poder adquisitivo tiene casas en este lugar –dijo Shinji–. Ellos tal vez pueden pagarse la salud en lugares privados, pero la gente trabajadora del pueblo, no.

–¿Qué piensa, doctor Hitsugaya? –pregunto Unohana–. ¿Cómo cree que se clasifique nuestra labor aquí?

Los tres doctores salieron al jardín principal del hospital en donde enfermeras y pacientes disfrutaban del aire libre. Toushiro levanto la mirada hacia el cielo y hablo.

–Creo que han hecho un milagro. Este hospital es digno de las mejores atenciones al paciente –miro a sus acompañares–. Es admirable.

–Muchas gracias.

–Una pregunta –inquirió el peliblanco y ambos doctores lo miraron–. ¿Qué hay de este lugar con el Síndrome Hollow?

Retsu y Shinji intercambiaron miradas.

–Karakura es el pueblo con el menor índice de infectados –dijo Unohana–. Eso ha beneficiado mucho a que la gente de este lugar prosperara.

–Entiendo.

En ese momento, los tres colegas vieron con sorpresa como un perro labrador color dorado saltaba uno de los rosales del hospital y se dirigía hacia ellos.

–¡Cuidado! –grito alguien

La mascota sorprendió a todos y especialmente a Toushiro ya que el animal lo único que hacia era dar vueltas alrededor suyo, de una manera graciosa y saltarina. De repente, se freno frente a él y le ladro a la vez que le movía la cola felizmente.

–Parece que usted es de su agrado, doctor Hitsugaya.

–¿Qué es lo que tiene en la boca? –dijo el albino curioso.

Se agacho y cuando le extendió la mano, el animal le puso en la palma de la misma lo que traiga en su hocico. Unohana y Shinji rieron bajito, mientras que Toushiro arqueo una ceja y se sonrojo al notar que es lo que le había dado el perro. No era ni mas ni menos que un sujetador de mujer muy delicado y fino de color rosa, estaba en perfectas condiciones. Hasta podía sentir su perfume delicado y dulce, olía a vainilla. Trago saliva y le sudaron las manos al darse cuenta de que había sentido el aroma de la prenda intima.

–Al parecer la perrita se ha enamorado de usted, doctor –dijo Shinji graciosamente.

Gruño ante la burla del colega.

–¿Perra? –levanto la cabeza y miro al animal que le seguía moviendo la cola felizmente–. Ah, es hembra ¿Qué es esto? ¿A quien se lo sacaste?

La perra ladro y los doctores sintieron un grito proveniente de una jovencita que venia corriendo hacia ellos, mejor dicho, hacia el animal que al reconocerla comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro de alegría.

–¡Tobiume! –grito y salto para atrapar en su brazos a la labradora–. ¡Te atrape, perra traviesa!

Y cuando creyó haberla atrapado, Tobiume dio un salto hacia el costado. Por lo que la joven cayó de frente al piso y con la cara enterrada en el césped.

–Ay, ay, ay, ay… –dijo con un hilito de voz y tirada en el suelo–. ¿Por qué a mi?

En eso Tobiume fue alegremente hacia su dueña y la besaba en la mejilla con su hocico a la vez que jugaba con el pelo de la joven. Toushiro se quedo con la boca semiabierta, frente a sus ojos, si su memoria no le fallaba, tenia a la chica que le regaló una dulce sonrisa la noche anterior cuando canto con su banda.

No pudo evitar mirarla de cuerpo entero, ella estaba con el cabello recogido, una flor rosa en su oreja, con un vestidito de dormir delicado y cortó de seda blanco y tirantes finos, y para su sorpresa estaba descalza. Era un espectáculo lindo de ver, según a su entender, ya que el sol se posaba sobre ella radiante.

La chica con mucho esfuerzo apoyo ambas manos en el césped y se incorporo levemente quedando sentada.

–¡No, Tobiume! ¡Sal! –dijo retando al animal–. Mira lo que has hecho, perra desobediente ¡Me ensucie toda y…! ¡Ahhaaa! –pego un leve grito y agarro a la perra del collar y la comenzó a revisar por todos lados–. ¿En donde esta? ¿Qué hiciste con él? ¡Tobiume, responde! ¿En donde esta mi…?

–¿Buscas esto?

Ella escucho una voz áspera que llamaba su atención, levanto levemente su mirada y se encontró con el sujetador que su mascota juguetonamente había tomado de entre su ropa. Lo tomo entre sus manos con suma rapidez y cierta torpeza. Al levantar más la cabeza su mirada se encontró con unos profundos y llamativos ojos esmeraldas.

Noto en que lugar del pueblo se encontraba. Se puso roja completamente al entender lo que había pasado y que ese muchacho no tan extraño había tenido una prenda intima suya entre sus manos ¿Cómo no recordar ese cabello blanco como la nieve, esos ojos mar y ese semblante tan serio? Era el joven con el que había intercambiado miradas la noche anterior.

Se observaban entre el umbral de sus pupilas ignorando que había gente alrededor. Pero ese momento se esfumo cuando ella agacho la cabeza, apretando entre sus manos su sujetador. Percibía como esa mirada fría la congelaba con la sola brisa que rozaba su piel… se sintió completamente desnuda frente a sus ojos.

–¿Qué… que miras? –dijo entre dientes y nerviosa.

–Te lastimaste la rodilla –él se agacho hasta llegar a ella– Permiso.

Ella sintió el rose de sus dedos en su piel, cuando él le tomo delicadamente su pierna para examinar su rodilla. El peliblanco la trataba como si fuera una muñeca de cristal que podría romperse en cualquier descuidado movimiento, él levanto la mirada y vio las mejillas rojas de la joven.

–El corte es profundo, será mejor que te llevemos a la enfermería. Además, tienes varios rasguños, cruzaste un rosal entero arrebatadamente y podrías tener alguna espina clavada, eso no es bueno.

–Estoy bien –dijo tratando de levantarse, pero la rodilla le dolía demasiado–. No es necesario que se preocupen por mi. Además mi perra causo muchos problemas y…

–No se preocupe, jovencita –hablo dulcemente Unohana–. Es solo la travesura de una mascota, además el doctor Hitsugaya tiene razón, la herida es profunda. Usted ni si quiera se puede levantar.

–Llévenla antes de que el corte se abra demasiado, hay que cerrarlo –dijo Hirako–. Yo me ocupo de la perra.

Unohana se adelanto varios pasos. El peliblanco tomo a la joven desprevenida y la alzo entre sus brazos.

–¡Oiga! –hablo avergonzada y sonrojada–. ¿Pero que hace?

–Te cargo ¿No es obvio? Si esperamos a que camines con la rodilla en ese estado, llegaremos a la enfermería en un año.

–Pero puedo caminar –trato de bajarse pero movió su rodilla torpemente–. ¡Ay, ay!

–Te lo mereces por cabeza dura –dijo él sin ni siquiera mirarla.

–¿Qué dijo? ¡Yo no soy ninguna cabeza dura! Por favor, bájeme.

–¿Qué pasa si no lo hago, niña? Porque, por cierto… no lo haré.

–¡No soy ninguna niña! Y si no me baja… yo… yo…

–¿Tú...? –no sabia porque le seguía el juego, pero esa jovencita era de lo que jamás había visto en su vida. Primero persiguiendo a un perro por un sujetador y ahora esto–. ¿Tú que?

–Yo…bueno… eso… le diré a mis tres hermanos mayores que un doctor pervertido me tomo a la fuerza entre sus brazos con la excusa de mi rodilla herida.

–¿Per-ver-ti-do? –dijo en shock frenando sus pasos y la miro con frialdad–. Eres un caso serio. Soy medico y mi deber es ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan, como tú en este momento, además… –acerco su cara al oído de la joven y le susurro–. Yo _jamás _me fijaría en una niña como tú.

Toushiro cerró los ojos e hizo que la ignoraba. Aunque le pareció muy tierno verla con la cara llena de tierra y sorprendida al parecer por el ultimo comentario que le hizo al oído. Ella cambio su semblante, esa ultima frase le dolió, no supo el porque… seria tal vez porque esas palabras le sonaron muy sinceras de su parte. Agacho la cabeza y no dijo mas nada, no podía hacer otra cosa. Estaba en una completa desventaja y lo sabia. Al fin y al cabo se había comportado como una niña y sintió vergüenza por eso.

No entendía las sensaciones que estaba experimentando en ese preciso momento. Solo sentía un golpe de electricidad en todo su cuerpo a cada segundo que pasaba, al tenerla tan cerca, al sentir su suave piel, que por cierto olía a vainilla y ahora entendía lo del sujetador. Sincerándose, ni si quiera él supo porque la alzo entre sus brazos, fue un acto fallido e inconsciente. Porque alzarla no era necesario, pero lo hizo y caminaría muy despacio hasta llegar a la enfermería.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero haya sido de su agrado…

Uno de los primeros misterios ¿Por qué los muchachos huyeron así de la fiesta arrastrando a las chicas consigo? ¿Y porque hay tantos cuidados entorno a Rukia y especialmente en Momo? Esto y muchos misterios mas… ¡En el siguiente capitulo!

Arigato

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas ^^ Aquí actualizando este fic, progresando con los secretos, con nuevos misterios, presentando al malo de la película, con cosas que se irán desarrollando con el correr de los capítulos lentamente. Cabe aclarar que si bien como dije al comienzo de la historia esto es un Hitsugaya-Hinamori, abra más parejas, por ende, cada personaje tendrá su desarrollo con el correr de los capítulos. No los molesto más, a leer…

Nota: Mejore mi manera de hacer los diálogos, tome mis libros de Agatha Christie y mire su manera de hacerlos. Ya que 9 Meses en una página fue puesto como un mal fic por mi manera de hacer los diálogos, iré mejorando con el correr del tiempo, pero me cuesta mucho porque mi netbook fue tríada de Miami y el teclado esta configurado para escribir en ingles, así que tuve que copiar y pegar todos los (–) porque mi teclado no lo tiene. En fin, yo desde un principio sabia que mis diálogos estaban mal hechos (en todas mis historias, ósea que tenían ese grave error gramatical de poner _ al principio) pero no me quedaba de otra ya que no podía hacer el doble guión, pero aquí lo encontré y fui copiando y pegando en cada dialogo. Nada que decir, díganme si quedaron bien los diálogos. Saludos.

Lo saben, Bleach no pertenece.

[xxxx]

**Capitulo III**

Los rayos dorados que entraban por la ventana golpeaban sus mejillas y vislumbraban un brillo especial en sus ojos color marron chocolate. Paso su mano nerviosa por su flequillo, bajo su mirada hacia sus pies que flotaban en el aire ya que estaba sentada arriba de la camilla. Noto por primera vez que había salido descalza de su casa y todo por atrapar a Tobiume que había huido con su sujetador ¡Su sujetador! Aun lo tenía en su mano derecha _"¡Que bochorno! ¿Cómo fui capaz de semejante imprudencia?"_ pensó.

Sintió nuevamente el tacto de sus manos sobre su piel cuando, por quinta vez desde que entro a la enfermería, él se encargo de curar la herida de su rodilla. Volvió a la realidad…

–Bien, ya pude cerrar tu herida y el vendaje esta listo –dijo seriamente–. Costo un poco, pero esta fuera de peligro y de cualquier infección. Ahora me podrías decir ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste semejante corte y no te diste cuenta?

–No… no lo se…

Ella agacho la mirada, él suspiro negando con la cabeza _"Es una despistada"_ pensó a la vez que la observaba detenidamente, detuvo sus ojos en la rosa que ella poseía en su cabeza al costado de su oreja _"Ya las flores nacieron en su mejor esplendor… ¿Será una señal?"_ no supo porque las palabras de la doctora Unohana se le vinieron a la mente.

–Lo… lo s-siento, doctor.

Su dulce voz, lo saco de cualquier pensamiento. Su disculpa lo tomo por sorpresa, la misma era tímida y llena de vergüenza. Ella levanto la mirada…

–Siento mucho haber sido tan irrespetuosa. Usted solo intentaba ayudarme y yo… Lo lamento, de verdad…

Hitsugaya solo le dio la espalda caminando hacia un estante, ella volvió a bajar su mirada sintiéndose terrible por ser ignorada de esa manera, apretó sus manos contra su falda _"Es un soberbio, de medico amable no tiene nada…" _se quejo internamente. En ese momento, sintió que tenia algo frente a sus narices, al levantar la cabeza se encontró con una toalla color blanca…

–Límpiate la cara y los pies, estas llena de tierra.

Lo dijo casi en tono de orden, él noto como las mejillas de la joven se tornaron de un color rojizo a la vez que fruncía el ceño. Ella le aparto de un manotazo la toalla.

–No, gracias –dijo enojada bajándose de la camilla, lo que le causo cierto dolor en su rodilla y lo disimulo por completo–. No lo necesito, cuando llegue a mi casa tomare un baño…

Abrió los ojos asombrado de esa actitud y dejo la toalla aun costado viendo como ella abría la puerta completamente enfadada. Y eso que parecía tan dulce y tierna cuando le pidió disculpas… tomo un frasquito de un armario y la siguió.

Estaba furiosa como un toro cuando ve el color rojo y escucha el "ole" del torero. Salio con apuro de la enfermería y su persona se encontró con Shuhei, quien estaba apoyado sobre la pared y en compañía de una mujer rubia, muy bien vestida, con un elegante sombrero en la cabeza y con una delantera pronunciada. Shuhei al verla no pudo evitar asecharla de preguntas…

–¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué saliste de casa de esa manera? ¿Cómo te lastimaste? ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué no respondes? ¡Hinamori!

Apretó sus puños y lo encaro.

–¡No respondo por que tú no me dejas, bakka! –era la primera vez que Hisagui la vio tan molesta–. ¡Vamos por Tobiume! ¡No quiero estar en este lugar!

–Momo… –hablo confundido–. ¿Qué te paso?

Matsumoto se asombro del carácter de la jovencita ya que intentaba estar furiosa, pero no era sui fuerte ya que era demasiado amable en sus gritos. Luego vio salir de la enfermería a su jefe, quien tenía un semblante serio y antipático, peor que de costumbre. Noto como la joven miro a su taicho con enfado y se imagino lo que pudo haber pasado. Rangiku tenía planeado conocer a la joven con la excusa de darle el dinero que le debían por la presentación de la noche anterior y con sus infalibles técnicas armarles una cita a ciegas a ambos… Pero el destino guarda cosas interesantes, la chica llego a la presencia de Hitsugaya sin ser llamada y eso era jugoso, según Matsumoto…

–No debes caminar demasiado –dijo sin inmutarse el albino–. Si te esfuerzas mucho abrirás nuevamente la herida.

Hisagui miro al joven doctor. Por su parte, Momo le dio vuelta la cara al peliblanco en forma de ofensa y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

–No me interesa sus recomendaciones –dijo cortante–. ¡Guárdeselas en donde ya sabe!

–¿Momo? –dijo sorprendido Shuhei. Pues, nunca la había escuchado hablar así.

Toushiro cerró los ojos mientras su frente se arrugaba, estaba por explotar en cualquier momento, pero se contuvo al sentir las miradas de Hisagui y Matsumoto sobre su persona…

–Tú… ¿Eres familiar de la paciente? –Hisagui asintió y el albino le extendió un frasquito–. Que tome esto cada ocho horas, cinco gotas en un poco de agua, nada más. Y que haga reposo por tres días como mínimo…

El chico del tatuaje en la cara afirmo de un movimiento y antes de ir tras Hinamori, se giro hacia Matsumoto haciéndole una leve reverencia…

–Bella dama, espero volverla a ver. Gracias por todo.

–Ya, ya… –dijo acomodándose su cabellera coquetamente y con una sonrisa–. Vete, vete…

Hisagui corrió hasta llegar a Momo, la tomo de la cintura y la alzo como si se tratara de un costal de verduras. Ignorando por completo las quejas de la joven castaña.

–¿Qué le hizo a esa muchachita, taicho?

–Nada. Esa niña es una imprudente.

–Seguro que se la quiso llevar a la cama –dijo divertida extendiéndole un pañuelo–. Tome, límpiese la baba…

–¡MATSUMOTO!

/

Había comenzado a hacer calor, algo insoportable según su criterio. Se paso la mano por su frente y corto la comunicación de su celular. Miro de reojo a la pelinegra que esperaba una respuesta favorable de su persona.

–¿Y?

–Tranquila, pequeñita…

–¡Que no me llames así! –dijo enojada–. ¿Y?

–Dicen que ya les han pagado, que…

–¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Nos estafaron!

–¡Déjame terminar, enana del demonio! –ella se cruzo de brazos y lo miro expectante–. Me dijeron que Rangiku se encargo de llevarles el dinero y que le dio la paga a un tal… ¡Ah, si!… a un tal Hisagui o algo así…

–¿Hisagui-san? ¿Pero cuando?

–Hoy terminado el mediodía. Ósea recién. ¿Listo maniática? ¿Me puedo ir?

Ella lo miro con el semblante serio, pero suspiro resignada. Era caprichosa, pero no una egoísta que no se daba cuenta que, a pesar de sus malos modales, él la había ayudado.

–Gracias –suspiro–. ¿Sabes? Al fin y al cabo eres gentil, porque te podrías haber ido desde el primer momento. Siento mucho haberte quemado con mi cigarrillo… Bueno, adiós…

Se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro del centro comercial, donde seguramente Renji la estaría buscando como loco por todos lados. Así que se preparaba para otra discusión y pelea con su amigo de toda la vida. Mientras que Ichigo la miro confundido y antes de pederla de vista por completo…

–Oye, espera… –ella se giro, él miro hacia un costado dudoso–. ¿Cómo… como te llamas? Yo te dije mi nombre…

Abrió los ojos sorprendida para luego sonreír levemente y responder.

–Rukia… Rukia Kuchiki

Siguió su camino perdiéndose entre la multitud que entraba y salía del centro comercial.

–¿Kuchiki? –pestañeo el pelinaranja–. ¿Acaso ella es la…?

/

El presuroso andar de las personas lo confundía un poco. Necesitaba adaptarse, miles de veces había pisado las calles de Tokio, pero aun sentía que no era suficiente. Se detuvo pensativo y miro a su alrededor, alguien lo empujo por accidente y lo trajo a la realidad.

–Tendré que ser más atento si quiero hacer bien mi trabajo.

Se aparto de la multitud por un momento, saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un papel y lo reviso más de una vez…

–Bien, ya pase por la academia e hice lo que Yoruichi-san me pidió, también ya inscribí a Hinamori-kun en el instituto donde tomara sus clases de fotografía, ya le avise a Abarai-kun sobre los materiales que debía comprarle y… –se puso pensativo–, siento que me estoy olvidando de algo… ¿Pero de que? –volvió a mirar su papel–. ¡Ah, si! Yo le dije a Renji que me encargaría de comprar los libros que Momo utilizaría… ¡Eso es!

Izuru se unió nuevamente a la multitud, buscando con la mirada alguna librería. Sabia que sobre la avenida que cruzaba los cuatro pasos centrales de la ciudad había una y hacia allí se dirigía. Tardo unos pocos minutos en llegar y sus ojos se toparon con un enorme letrero de _Librería Central: Literatura Oriental_ que le indicaba que se encontraba en el lugar preciso…

–Al fin… –dijo entrando–. Bien, le preguntare a una empleada si…

–Bienvenido, apuesto y lindo joven –dijo una jovencita muy extrovertida y con dos ojitos en forma de corazón–. ¿En que le puedo servir? Soy toda suya… Por cierto, mi nombre es Miako… ¿Y el suyo?

El rubio retrocedió un paso, si seguía parado sin decir nada esa jovencita terminaría aprovechándose de él. O eso fue lo que presintió. Tratando de calmar los ánimos de la muchacha le dijo amablemente los libros que necesitaba, que eficientemente Miako trajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para complacerlo totalmente. Estaba por dirigirse junto a la joven empleada a la caja para efectuar el pago, pero se detuvo en una estantería de libros que llamaron su atención…

–Interesante… –dijo agarrando un libro y mirando su portada–. Relatos de la vida real, este libro se llama…

–¡Oh, si! _Mentiras piadosas_, un gran libro de verdad… ¡Que buena elección!

Una voz pausada y susurrante le hablo a su lado. El joven al reconocer esa voz sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda su espina dorsal, controlo su nerviosismo y apretó fuerte el libro entre sus manos. El hombre que le dirigía la palabra siguió con su charla hacia él…

–Una joven muchachita que cree tener una vida perfecta, sin impedimento alguno, a plena libertad y sin ningún problema agravante que destruya su equilibrio emocional, descubre que esa vida fue construida por las personas que se dicen ser su familia. A través de _mentiras_, le crean una vida ideal… lo interesante del libro es cuando ella descubre ese hilo de mentiras y cual es la verdadera razón de dichas farsas. Y el porque de _mentiras piadosas…_

Izuru al escuchar ese relato abrió los ojos sorprendido, al lograr tranquilizarse se giro y lo miro por primera vez. El hombre de cabello grisáceo y siempre sonrisa en el rostro emitió una pequeña risa imperceptible a los oídos de los demás, pero no a los de Kira que se encontraba a su lado…

–Solo tengo una crítica… –dijo el hombre–. Y es que… dudo mucho que una cosa así suceda en la vida real. ¿Usted que cree?

–Yo… no… no se… –dijo algo incomodo–. Igual muchas gracias por su consejo, lo tendré en cuenta. Comprare el libro la próxima vez.

–De nada. Y recuerde joven, la lectura nos hace personas más culta todos los días.

Izuru asintió, dejo el libro en el estante y fue directamente a la caja para pagar la cuenta de los libros de Hinamori. Por su parte, el hombre lo veía alejarse sonriente _"Ya pronto me acordare de donde te conozco…" _sus pensamientos fueron cortados en el momento que su celular sonó…

–_Ichimaru… – se escucho del otro lado–. ¿Puede hablar?_

–Si ¿Qué sucede?

–_Ya hicimos el trabajo que nos pidió._

– Bien. Hoy a la noche tenemos reunión, me llevas eso sin falta…

Cortó de inmediato la conversación y volvió sus ojos hacia Izuru que era acosado por la joven empleada del local, que se había enamorado a primera vista del chico rubio.

–La juventud… –susurro–. Ahora que recuerdo Ran cuando tenía esa edad, me acosaba de esa manera. Se ve que es efectivo…

Sin decir más Ichimaru salio de la librería.

/

Ya había tomado el baño correspondiente para sacarse toda la tierra que llevaba encima. Ahora estaba en su cama, obligada por las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, quienes la interrogaban con la mirada…

–Bien, bien… –dijo cruzándose de brazos–. No es para que me miren de esa manera, no cometí un doble crimen o algo por el estilo ¿O si?

–¡No, cabecita de enamorada! –dijo Renji–. ¿Pero a quien se le ocurre correr a una perra por toda Karakura? ¡Solo a ti!

–¡Calla, idiota! Tobiume se había llevado su sujetador ¡Ni que fuera un juguete! La ropa interior de una mujer es sagrada ¡Punto final!

–Rukia-san si me entiende…

–¡Que Rukia-san ni que ocho cuartos! –dijo Hisagui–. ¡Mira como te quedo la rodilla! ¡Eres un caso perdido, Hinamori! Cruzabas las calles sin mirar y pasaste sobre un rosal lleno de espinas ¡Y ni siquiera sabes como te has hecho semejante corte!

–Muchachos, muchachos… tranquilos… –dijo Urahara bostezando–. Momo sabe que lo que hizo fue un acto imprudente y conociéndola bien seguramente… lo volverá hacer. Pero no ganamos nada con retarla de esa manera. Además, ella sola se perjudico, porque debes de empezar el instituto mañana… lo empezara cuando este mejor de su rodilla.

–¿Instituto? –dijo la castaña confundida–. ¿De que estas hablando?

–¡Ah, si! –dijo emocionada Rukia–. ¡Esa era la sorpresa que te teníamos!

–Kira ya te inscribió en el Instituto de Arte y Diseño de Tokio, para que tomes las clases de fotografía que tanto deseabas –dijo Renji tomando una caja y dándosela a Momo–. Y entre todos te compramos los materiales de estudio, Izuru viene en camino con los libros…

Momo al abrir la caja vio una cámara fotográfica profesional de color negra, unos cuantos rollos de fotos, varias láminas y otros objetos necesarios para estudiar fotografía. Se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, estaba tan emocionada y tan agradecida que no le salían las palabras…

–Muchachos, Rukia… yo… –los miro con una enorme sonrisa y brillo en los ojos–. No se como se los voy a agradecer…

–No tienes que agradecernos nada, Momo –dijo Renji–. Te lo mereces por hacernos de comer todos los días y no dejar que Izuru nos mate de intoxicación.

Todos comenzaron a reír de las ocurrencias del duro de Abarai y Rukia fue directo a abrazar a su amiga, quien correspondió enseguida el gesto de cariño.

–¡Que bueno! Ahora iremos las dos juntas a Tokio. ¿No es genial?

–Claro que si, Rukia-san ¡Mañana mismo empezamos con todo!

–No, no, no –dijo Urahara acomodadse el sombrero–. Mañana no… recuerda que el medico le dijo a Hisagui-san que debes hacer reposo por lo menos por tres días.

–¡QUE! ¡Yo no pienso hacer lo que ese doctor arrogante dijo!

–Chilla todo lo que quieras, pero él recomendó que hicieras reposo y te tomaras cada ocho horas ese medicamento que me dio y lo deberás de hacer.

–¡Pero Hisagui-san! Que tal si te dio veneno o algo así… ¡Mira si mañana aparezco muerta!

–¿Tan malo era?

–No te das una idea, Rukia-san. Era… era de lo peor… Arrogante, soberbio, con aires de saber toda la verdad del universo, serio como un libro de ciencias, frío como témpano de hielo, carente de paciencia en su totalidad y… ¡Y tenia el pelo blanco! Que seguramente se lo tiño para hacerse el interesante y acostarse con alguna que otra paciente, porque si… ¡Era un pervertido! Además…

Los presentes no podían creer que Momo pudiera saber tantas cosas de una persona con solo haberla visto una sola vez. Pero de algo estaban seguros, ese doctor no le había caído muy bien o eso era lo que quería aparentar.

Toushiro estaba sentado en el escritorio de su consultorio intentando concentrarse en la historia clínica que estaba examinando, pero le era imposible ya que no paraba de rascarse su oreja. Tiro lo que estaba leyendo arriba de la mesa…

–¡Maldita sea! –se quejo sin parar de rascarse–. ¿Por qué demonios me pica tanto la oreja? ¡Ya se me puso colorada!

–Seguramente alguien debe estar hablando mal de usted en este preciso momento…

–¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Y ponte a trabajar!

–No son estupideces, taicho. Cuando a alguien le agarra comezón en la oreja sin razón alguna es porque en otro lugar alguien debe estar acordándose de algo malo que usted le hizo…

Gruño ante la explicación absurda que le daba Matsumoto.

–Siempre diciendo cosas sin sentido. Soy un medico que busca el bienestar de sus pacientes y que yo recuerde no le he hecho el mal a nadie…

–Bueno… ¿Esta seguro, doc? –dijo divertidamente–. Porque yo recuerdo a una muy linda jovencita que hoy estaba muy ofendida con usted ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo? ¡Ah, si! Que se metiera sus recomendaciones en… en… ¿En donde, taicho?

–¡Cierra la boca! –grito enojado–. ¡Yo no le hice nada a esa niña maleducada!

–Si, si, lo que diga –lo miro detenidamente–. ¿Y no me va a contar?

–¿Contar que?

–¿Qué hablo con Unohana? Es referido al Síndrome Hollow ¿Verdad?

–No era ese el motivo de la visita, pero terminamos hablando del tema. Ella y Shinji Hirako se sumaran al grupo de investigación que comenzara a trabajar a partir de mañana…

–Eso es fabuloso, tengo un muy buen presentimiento de… –freno sus palabras–. ¡Espere! ¿Acaso dijo Shinji Hirako?

–Así es… yo también me sorprendí al saber que seguía ejerciendo. Pero bueno al parecer decidió dedicarse a la salud publica junto a Unohana y tener un perfil bajo.

–Así parece, ¿que mas, taicho?

–Nada mas… y ahora déjame en paz que tengo que terminar con esto…

–¡Oh, vamos no sea cruel! ¡Escúpalo! ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta que la chica que atendió hoy era la misma que se presento con su banda en la reunión de ayer?

–Cállate.

–No se me haga el duro, taicho. Mi instinto de mujer me lo ha revelado ¡A usted lo cautivo esa dulce niña! ¡Es tan bonita! Vamos… ¿Qué propuesta indecente le hizo para que ella se enojara con usted?

–¡Te dije que te callaras! –grito furioso levantándose de la silla y golpeando con un puño la mesa de escritorio–. ¡Ponte a trabajar, tienes una pila de papeles por ordenar! ¡Y si dices una sola palabra mas te juro que…!

Freno sus retos el sonido proveniente del portazo que dio su asistente al salir huyendo de la oficina. Cerró los puños con ira y ya no lo pudo contener, tenia que liberarlo…

–¡MATSUMOTOOO!

Su grito se escucho en toda la clínica. Los pacientes, enfermeras y doctores colegas detuvieron por un segundo lo que estaban haciendo, pero al darse cuenta de que se trataba del doctor Hitsugaya retando a su asistente; siguieron con sus quehaceres cotidianos como de costumbre. Al peliblanco la sangre le hervía dentro de su cuerpo, ya se cobraría todas las que le hacia pasar Rangiku. ¡Pero que ideas tan estupidas se le ocurrían!

–Matsumoto bakka… –se quejo sentándose nuevamente–. ¿Qué a mi me cautivo esa niñita? ¡Ja! Si, como no. Si esa jovencita no es más que una cabecita loca, grosera, irrespetuosa, caprichosa, despistada, imprudente… Y eso no es todo, además de que es una inconsciente, una…

Y su lista de adjetivos hacia la joven castaña no terminaba ahí.

Por su parte en Karakura, especialmente en la habitación de Momo…

–¡Ay, rayos! –se quejo Hinamori–. ¿Por qué me pica tanto la oreja? ¡No me puedo dejar de rascar!

–Seguramente alguien debe estar hablando de ti y no muy bien que digamos.

–Pero que cosas dices, Rukia-san… –suspiro frotándose la oreja–. Si yo no le he hecho el mal a nadie…

/

El tic tac resonante del reloj, el goteo de la canilla, el hervor de la cafetera que avisaba que la bebida acompañante ya estaba en su punto justo. La mujer de cabellera larga color negra, atada en dos trenzas de pañuelo blanco, su flequillo recto que no lograba ocultar sus negros y achinados ojos, hizo un ademán y tomo el recipiente entre sus manos tratando de no quemarse. Su amiga de toda la vida se acerco con una bandeja de tacitas para depositar el café.

–Siempre es la misma historia, yo soy la encargada de hacer el café.

–No te quejes, Soi Fog. Que tu café es el mejor de todo Tokio.

–Todo lo que tú digas, Yoruichi. Pero este es el escondite de Urahara ¡Es él, el que debe atendernos! ¡Es un perezoso!

–Ya sabes como es, no tiene remedio. Kisuke se ha vuelto un viejo aburrido y vago, ya veras que ni se afeita. Como sabrás él es el mejor ejemplo de que los años no vienen solos…

–Disculpen… –dijo el sombrero frotándose la nariz–. ¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mi como si yo no estuviera?

–¡Ah, con que estabas aquí! –reclamo Soi Fog–. Al fin te dignas a respirar y a decir algo…

–No es justo que me traten de esa manera –apoyo con parcimonia su cara en la palma de su mano–. Soy un hombre que durante todos estos años se ha ocupado de la educación, el cuidado y la protección de cuatro jovencitos. Entre ellos una linda muchachita y criar a una niña no es tarea fácil ¿Verdad Byakuya que criar a una niña es una tarea de ardua labor?

El hermano de Rukia que hasta el momento ignoraba por completo dicha conversación, siguió con su semblante sin expresión alguna, tomo un sorbo del café que le sirvió Soi Fog y se llamo a silencio.

–¡Oh, Kuchiki-san! –sonrió de medio lado Urahara–. Se supone que entre hombres nos debemos apoyar. Igualmente digan lo que digan, yo estoy muy orgulloso de mi labor como cabeza de familia –a todos los presentes se le cayó una gota de sudor por la frente–. Lo he hecho muy bien ¿No es así? –ahora miro a Hisagui, Renji y Kira que tampoco dijeron nada–. ¡Pero que tienen contra mi! –lloriqueo–. Bien, no importa… la prueba de mi buena educación y papel paternal se refleja en Hinamori-chan que es una jovencita adorable.

–Si Momo es adorable, no es gracias a ti. Así que… ¡Cállate! –Yoruichi de un manotazo le tiro el sombrero de la cabeza–. ¿Pero desde cuando te crees padre de familia? ¡Tanto tiempo que te pasas en este laboratorio te esta quemando el cerebro!

–¡Pero que tienes contra mi sombrero!

–Bueno, ya basta… –hablo Soi Fog–. No vinimos aquí para escuchar las incoherencias de Urahara –miro a Renji, Shuhei e Izuru–. Podrían decirme ustedes tres a quienes fue que vieron en esa reunión exactamente.

La luz de las estrellas dio lugar a una luna en su cuarto creciente. Vigilaba cada pensamiento de aquellas personas que caminaban bajo su resplandor. El joven poso sus ojos celeste sobre ella, recordó las palabras de Momo cuando él dio a entender que le gustaba mas el día y no la noche. Por supuesto que no mintió, las noches de su infancia tenían los peores recuerdos y solo la luz del sol le traía la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba después de la pesadilla que albergaba la noche anterior. De un momento a otro, sintió que le tocaron su hombro…

–¿Qué sucede, Izuru? Estuviste toda la reunión callado, casi ni te atreviste a respirar.

Kira agacho la cabeza.

–Vamos, puedes confiar en mí. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, lo haré.

–Ya lo se, Urahara… es que hoy… hoy vi a Ichimaru y cruce palabras con él.

Kisuke se puso al lado del joven, siguió en silencio esperando a que Izuru prosiga.

–Me recomendó un libro… ¿Sabes cual? –el sombrero lo miro–. _Mentiras piadosas_…– hizo una pausa - ¿Esta bien lo que le hacemos a Hinamori, Urahara?

–La estamos protegiendo.

–Ella algún día tiene que…

–Lo se.

Izuru suspiro y luego de otro silencio, prosiguió.

–A veces me pregunto si realmente estoy preparado para esto. Pensé que cuando volviera a ver a Ichimaru estaría realizado, lo habría superado por lo que no me importaría… Pero me equivoque. Odio que me provoque miedo, odio que me paralice de esta manera, no soy capaz, Kisuke. Lo siento, pero no puedo proteger a Hinamori-kun si estoy invadido por el miedo…

–Lo entiendo… –volvió a posar su mano sobre el hombro del chico–. No te debes avergonzar por sentir miedo. Porque valiente no es aquel que no tiene miedo, sino el que tiene miedo y lo enfrenta… y cada día que ha pasado desde que comenzaste una nueva vida has enfrentado todos tus miedos. Tomate todo el tiempo, Izuru. Nadie te va obligar a nada, tal vez creíste que haciendo el mismo trabajo que Renji e Hisagui te sentirías realizado contigo mismo. Pero recuerda que no todas las personas somos iguales –le hablo pausadamente–. Decidas lo que decidas, lo respetaremos siempre…

–Gracias, Urahara-san.

–No hay de que –le dio una palmadita en la cabeza–. Y tranquiliza tu alma, muchacho… que aun eres joven… ¡Vamos a comer! ¡Que esta vez cocino, Yoruichi-san! ¡Al fin esa mujer hace algo en esta casa! ¿No lo crees?

–Si… –sonrió.

Entraron a su hogar en donde la mesa ya estaba servida e Hisagui sentado en la misma miraba la televisión, solo faltaba que los dos hombres rubios aparecieran y que Renji bajara de su habitación a Momo que aun seguía convaleciente de su rodilla. Izuru fue a asearse las manos, cuando la mujer de cabello violeta se acerco a Kisuke…

–¿Qué le sucede a Izuru?

–Volvió a ver a Ichimaru ¿Tú que crees?

–Ya veo… ¿Qué pasa, Kisuke?

–Izuru es el más vulnerable de los tres muchachos, no se siente capaz. Hoy tuvo un encuentro casual con Gin y el miedo lo paralizo. Si Kira decide no seguir, se respetara su decisión.

–Por supuesto… –dijo segura Yoruichi–. Cuando nos hicimos cargo de ellos, dijimos que siempre respetaríamos sus decisiones…

/

Su oscuridad resplandeciente era observada desde el cristal transparente del vidrio de su oficina. Parecía una noche de verano, en sus pensamientos no albergaba otra cosa. Las noches de verano con su brisa ardiente, con ese aroma a mujer perfecta… pero aun faltaba un poco más de cuatro meses para el verano ya que ni siquiera se estaba en primavera. Y la primavera también era santa de su devoción; porque tanto el verano como la primavera albergaban ese perfume a mujer ideal…

–Aizen.

El hombre dejo de posar sus ojos marrones en la resplandeciente noche para girarse y de las comisuras de sus labios esbozar una mueca de interrogación.

–Sosuke solo te estamos esperando a ti.

–Tousen, hacia tiempo que no te sentía.

–Lo mismo digo, pero aquí estamos otra vez…

Fue a su presencia el joven de cabello negro, lacio, ojos verdes y piel altamente pálida; entre sus manos llevaba un sobre de papel madera.

–Ichimaru hicimos el trabajo que nos ha pedido. Aquí lo tiene…

–Oh, siempre tan eficiente, Ulquiorria –agarro el sobre–. No te preocupes por Aizen, este trabajo también le compete a él. Solo que aun no lo sabe, pero en esta reunión se enterara.

–Bien.

–Retírate, por favor.

Un hombre estilizado, de cabello marron oscuro, ojos del mismo color y tes blanca, con su porte elegante y pausado se hizo presente tomando asiento en el lugar principal de la mesa dispuesta a la reunión.

–Quiero escuchar buenas noticias… ¿Grimmjow?

–Aizen-sama… –hablo un sujeto de cabello celeste al igual que sus ojos–. Tenemos en vista a la policía y solo esta merodeando. Los tenemos vigilados y atentos a los próximos pasos a seguir de ellos.

–Aizen sabes que no hay que preocuparse de ello. Solo debemos ser cautelosos como hasta ahora.

–Shinji… pero es un realidad que nos están respirando encima ¿No es así?

–Pero llenarnos de paranoia no nos va a servir de mucho.

–Eso es verdad –dijo Gin–. Al fin dices algo coherente Hirako.

–Bien, ¿qué noticias me tienen del último antídoto?

–Aizen la formula que nos diste no funciono. El paciente se murió en tiempo record –dijo Tousen–. Ni siquiera pudimos crear anticuerpos.

–Esto va de mal en peor… –susurro Shinji.

Aizen lo escucho y exploto, algo no muy normal en él.

–¡Maldita sea! ¡Una vez lo logre, lo logre y…! Ese cretino de Urahara se robo mi formula, mi antídoto, mi creación… ¡Y se lo trago la tierra! –golpeo con un puño la mesa–. ¡Veinte años pasaron! ¡Veinte! ¿Lo sabían? ¿Cómo es que desapareció? ¿Cómo es que no lo encuentran? ¡Son unos inútiles!

–Y yo me pregunto, Aizen… –hablo Gin–. ¿Cómo es que una vez creaste la enfermedad y el antídoto perfecto, y ahora ni siquiera podemos crear anticuerpos decentes?

–¿Será porque ese infeliz de Urahara aparte de llevarse el antídoto, se llevo toda nuestra base de datos? –hablo mas tranquilo–. Igual, eso es lo de menos yo se muy bien porque las cosas no están funcionando, yo se porque no puedo crear nuevamente el mismo antídoto, pero algo me dice que pronto volveré a ver a ese bastardo y a mi antídoto, _mi creación… _

–Pero nosotros somos los médicos más prestigiosos de todo Japón. Debemos encontrar la solución sin depender de si encontramos o no a Urahara. Además, él no salio a hacerse rico con el antídoto, la gente se sigue muriendo.

–No subestimemos a Kisuke Urahara, Gin. Dudo que se haya quedado de brazos cruzados durante todos estos años.

–Yo tengo un dato y no creo que sea irrelevante… –hablo Tousen–. El poblado de Karakura que se encuentra al norte de este distrito, posee los menores índices de infectados por el Síndrome Hollow, es mas, la gente de ese lugar ya no sufre las consecuencias repentinas de la enfermedad. Los enfermos no llegan al 3% del total de la población ¿No creen que sea raro? Hablamos de un pueblo sin demasiados insumos en salud pública…

Shinji al escuchar las palabras de Tousen se puso más pálido de lo que era y oculto su nerviosismo.

–Bueno, se sabe que Retsu Unohana es la directora del hospital público de ese lugar –dijo Gin–. Si bien es una doctora brillante, dudo que ella tenga que ver con este hecho tan particular.

–Por supuesto que no. Aquí hay gato encerrado y…

–¿Tú crees, Aizen? –el hombre asintió con la cabeza–. Bueno, yo tengo una buena relación con la doctora Unohana puedo encargarme de investigar ¿Qué dicen?

Aizen miro a Shinji Hirako y termino aceptando su propuesta, lo que tranquilizo bastante al doctor de corte compota. Luego de terminar de arreglar los últimos detalles, el primero en irse fue Grimmjow que solo se encargaba del tema policial, por lo que no participo demasiado en las pláticas. Por ultimo, se retiraron Tousen y Shinji. En la sala quedaron solo Gin Ichimaru y Sosuke Aizen…

–¿Qué es eso que me querías mostrar?

Ichimaru le extendió en la mesa un sobre color madera.

–¿Y esto?

–Ábrelo.

El hombre castaño saco de adentro del sobre cinco fotos, las cuales acomodo arriba de la mesa.

–¿Y esto cinco jovencitos? ¿Quiénes son?

Señalando cada fotografía Ichimaru fue nombrando a los susodichos.

–Este jovencito es Izuru Kira, este Shuhei Hisagui, ella… nunca lo creerás, pero es Rukia Kuchiki, él es Renji Abarai y esta muchachita es Momo Hinamori.

–¡Vaya, no lo puedo creer! –dijo Aizen con la foto de la pelinegra en mano–. Con que ella es la famosa hermana menor de Byakuya, ¿eh?

–Byakuya nunca ha querido mostrarla en público, ni siquiera que se la conozca… algo muy raro. Pero lo mas raro aun es que se le haya pasado que ella se presento junto a sus amigos en la reunión de ayer. Son los que cantaron con su banda.

–¿Y que? ¿Para decirme esto me haces perder el tiempo? ¿Para decirme quienes cantaron con su banda ayer y que uno de ellos es la cuidada hermana de Byakuya Kuchiki?

–Claro que no… Mira bien las fotos ¿Acaso ninguno de los tres muchachos se te hace conocido?

El medico dejo la foto de Rukia en la mesa para apartar las fotos de los tres chicos y observarlas bien.

–Dijiste que son… Renji Abarai… –miro la foto del pelirrojo–. Izuru Kira…–ahora la del rubio–, y… Shuhei Hisagui ¿eh? –con sus ojos en la foto del pelinegro se puso una mano en el mentón pensativo–. Sinceramente si se me hacen conocidos y a sus nombres se que los he escuchado en alguna parte…

–Pues, yo estoy seguro que a Izuru Kira lo conozco de algún lado. Igual estoy tranquilo, ya lo recordare a la perfección. Solo quería que sepas que… de una manera u otra descubriré de donde los conocemos. Recuerda que…

–Ya lo se… –miro pensativo las fotografías–. Se perfectamente a lo que te refieres, se de que manera he procedido con mis investigaciones y experimentos. Se de lo que hablas, Gin.

Aizen tomo entre sus manos la foto de Hinamori.

–¿Y ella? No la he visto jamás en mi vida y no se me hace conocida.

–No creo que sea importante… Yo tampoco creo conocerla de alguna parte, su apellido no me suena –Gin observo la manera en la que Aizen miraba la foto–. La jovencita es linda, ¿verdad?

–Si, en verdad si. Es sencilla, lo que la hace más bonita aun. Lastima que es muy pequeña. Igual hay algo en ella, algo que… una sensación extraña, no lo se… –negó con la cabeza sin dejar de quitar los ojos de la fotografía–. En fin, no me hagas caso. No merece mención, ella no es importante… Averigua quienes son estos tres muchachos.

Gin afirmo de cabeza. Y luego hablo…

–Por cierto, y este no es un dato menor. Todos viven en Karakura.

–Interesante…

/

Apago la luz de su cuarto, que ahora solamente era iluminado por la natural luz de la luna. Se acostó boca arriba y con sus manos sobre la nuca. Con la luz golpeándole la cara, el joven lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos verde esmeralda e intentando conciliar el sueño fue repasando todo lo sucedido en el día.

Siempre lo hacia… recordaba que pacientes había atendido, los que había dado de alta, el papeleo del que nunca se hacia cargo Matsumoto, las estupidas charlas de su asistente, que por cierto, siempre ignoraba, los informes e investigaciones que había realizado con vistas a la Comisión Medica que comenzaría a trabajar el día de mañana. Su visita al hospital de Karakura, su charla con Unohana y Shinji, la dulce y decidida jovencita que había atendido, cuando la alzo entre sus brazos, cuando curo su herida y se perdió en sus ojos, su suave piel, su pequeña boca, su exquisito olor a vainilla, su… ¡Esperen!

Abrió los ojos de golpe…

–¿Qué demonios?

Dio una gran bocanada de aire y se rasco la cabeza confundido. Volvió a cerrar los ojos _"¿Pero en que estoy pensando? Si jamás la volveré a ver… eso espero… Tan inocente que parecía a simple vista y me termino diciendo que me guarde mis recomendaciones en… ¡Irrespetuosa!"_ gruño bajito.

–Algo anda mal, por mas que quiero no me puedo enojar… ¿Y por que le dedico parte de mi tiempo? Es que… ¿A quien se le ocurre? ¡Mira que andar persiguiendo a un animal porque…! Definitivamente esa chica no esta bien de la cabeza.

Suspiro y frunció el ceño. Lentamente el joven peliblanco se fue quedando dormido. Con esa expresión seria y cómica en su rostro entro por completo al sueño de Morfeo…

Ella no aguantaba ni un segundo mas despierta, seria del cansancio de tener que hacer todo con cuidado por estar media convaleciente. Al fin y al cabo no pudo quedarse todo el día en cama, su cuerpo no aguantaba estar ni dos minutos sin hacer nada. Aunque intento hacer buena letra y antes de la cena vio una película recostada en su cama.

Se abrazo a la almohada con fuerza, se froto la nariz y al bajar los parpados, su mente poco a poco fue recreando la figura de unos ojos color verde agua, una mirada profunda y serena a pesar de su seriedad, esa mirada bajo los rayos del sol. Respiro profundo y sintió una fragancia a menta inconfundible. Inconscientemente sonrió y sin saberlo se quedo profundamente dormida y en un susurro…

–Shiro…

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¿Les gusto? Espero que si. Muchas gracias por leer, Selene Moonlight, Hinamori-chan21, Any-chan15 y loriakari.

Aizen como siempre es el malo y tiene una rivalidad con Urahara, ¿Por qué Izuru le tiene miedo a Gin? ¿Qué tantos misterios trae Urahara y los demás? ¿De que quieren proteger a Hinamori? ¿Por qué investigan a Izuru, Shuhei y Renji? ¡Esto y mucho, mucho mas!

Arigato

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	4. Chapter 4

Acá publicando un nuevo capi de esta historia. Los romances irán desarrollándose pasito a pasito, lo único que puedo asegurar es que Momo y Toushiro siempre tendrán un encuentro casual o no en cada capi. En este episodio me mande un escena ByaSoi (Soy una completa ignorante de esta pareja, pero en mi imaginación ambos son fascinantes juntos) Así que díganme como me quedo el Byakuya-Soi.

Bleach no me pertenece, tomo a sus personajes para escribir y divertirme.

¡A leer!

[xxxx]

**Capitulo IV**

_Síndrome Hollow_

_Modo de contagio__: Indefinido. Pero al momento en el que el virus entra en el organismo puede contagiarse y traspasarse vía sanguínea._

_Síntomas__: El paciente comienza a tener una tonalidad en la piel de color amarillento, endurecimiento y adormecimiento de los huesos, problemas para respirar, palpitaciones y pre síntomas de ataques cardiacos. Avanzada la enfermedad, el corazón deja de bombear sangre al sistema circulatorio, hasta que el mismo órgano toma un color negro como si se tratara de un hueco y deja de funcionar, lo que lleva al paciente a la muerte._

_Cura:__ Aun no encontrada. _

Hitsugaya miro el escrito que había en aquella pizarra blanca…

–Igual que siempre, estamos en la misma –suspiro.

Era el tercer día de las conferencias y reuniones llevadas a cabo por el Comité Medico Internacional con motivos de la enfermedad mundial Síndrome Hollow. Cada colega tomaba nota, gravaba las charlas en su celular u ojeaba algunos trabajos de investigación médica de los últimos años. El receso había llegado y un grupo de doctores charlaba e intercambiaban opiniones en la mesa de una confitería…

–Es bueno que este año el comité se haga cargo de las investigaciones experimentales – dijo Ukitake–. Pero han dejado pasar muchos años para encontrar la seguridad necesaria…

–Así es, mucho tiempo… que se fueron en miles de vidas inocentes –se acomodo su sombrero de paja el hombre de cabellera castaña atada en una cola baja–. Pero así es la burocracia, lenta y llena de papeleos.

–Igualmente nunca ningún doctor opto por reprender u oponerse a la decisión, Shunsui –hablo pausadamente Unohana–. La culpa es de todos.

–Disculpen… –el mas joven opto por dejar el silencio de lado y hablar–. ¿Y cuál fue la razón por la cual el comité por tantos años no se hizo responsable de hacer investigaciones experimentales?

–Bueno, doctor Hitsugaya –hablo Shunsui–. Usted seguramente era aun un niño cuando se conformo el primer Comité Medico Extraordinario Internacional por el Síndrome Hollow. Se hizo hace veinte años cuando la enfermedad se comenzó a conocer a nivel mundial. Y lo que sucedió en el mismo tuvo un resultado para nada agradable y con un severo golpe a la ética medica profesional.

–¿Cómo?

–Allí se conformo un grupo especializado de médicos científicos prestigiosos en el ámbito de la investigación al mando de Sosuke Aizen, Retsu Unohana y Kisuke Urahara

–¿Kisuke Urahara? ¿Quién es él?

–Por ese entonces era un medico abocado a lo científico, de un gran intelecto y progresista –hablo esta vez Unohana–. Único en todo Japón.

–Si… –afirmo Ukitake–. Como decía Kyoraku ellos tres estaban al mando de las investigaciones experimentales. Y en el grupo de investigación también estábamos nosotros junto a los por entonces asistentes del doctor Aizen, Tousen Kaname y el joven prodigio Gin Ichimaru, también se encontraban Shinji Hirako, Mayuri Kurotsuchi y una doctora proveniente del continente americano Yoruichi Shihouin. Resumiendo, las investigaciones y experimentos iban por un buen camino, pero la realidad es que ningún método o ecuación nos llevaba al antídoto para poder hacer frente al Síndrome Hollow. Y luego sucedió algo que ninguno jamás creyó posible, algo que verdaderamente fue un golpe a la ética profesional. Y fue que se descubrió a Kisuke Urahara… experimentando con personas.

Hitsugaya se quedo en shock con lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Eso era algo inhumano y de no creer para el joven medico prodigio.

–Y no se trataba de cualquier persona, sino que eran niños. Chicos huérfanos de la calle… –dijo Kyoraku–. Se encontró un depósito en el subsuelo de los laboratorios llenos de cadáveres de niños que habían sido infectados por el Síndrome Hollow y que fueron utilizados como conejitos de indias para aplicar sustancias de antídotos fallidos. Un verdadero genocidio, que obviamente el comité se encargo de ocultar al mundo y como se trataba de pequeños sin familia ya que no había registro en el estado de ellos, pues… lamentablemente fue todo metido bajo la alfombra. Mas de uno quiso hacer publico este hecho, pero… ¿Como seriamos capaces de ver a la cara a la sociedad después de eso? Ninguno de nosotros se había dado cuenta, nadie vio las intenciones de Urahara… nadie. A excepción de Aizen, él fue el único que sospecho que algo no andaba bien y lo descubrió.

–Eso es terrible… –hablo Hitsugaya impresionado y horrorizado por tal acontecimiento–. ¿Y que sucedió con Kisuke Urahara?

–Fue preso, pero escapo al poco tiempo. La policía internacional lo busco por cielo y tierra, pero no lo encontraron –respondió Unohana–. Y nunca más se supo algo de su persona. Muchos creen que ya esta muerto, pues el ultimo dato que obtuvieron de él fue que había cruzado el continente y estaba en Sudamérica, algunos dicen que enloqueció y se quito la vida a raíz de ello.

En ese momento Ichigo se sentó en la mesa junto a los presentes y se disculpo por su ausencia ya que se encontraba hablando por teléfono con Orihime.

–Esta bien, Kurosaky-san –dijo Unohana–. No tienes porque disculparte. Justo le contábamos al doctor Hitsugaya lo que sucedió hace veinte años con el primer Comité Medico Internacional.

–¿Se refieren a lo de Kisuke Urahara?

–¿Tú lo sabias, Kurosaky?

–Si, Toushiro. Me lo contó mi padre como un secreto que todo medico se debe guardar bajo siete llaves. Pensé que tú lo sabias.

–Pues, no. Yo no tengo un padre medico que me lo haya contado.

–Si, lo se. Perdón –Ichigo tomo un sorbo de café–. Lo que sucedió aquella vez fue algo espantoso… ¿A que clase de enfermo mental se le ocurre? Y lo peor es que ese loco jamás recibió su castigo, nunca se hizo justicia.

–Si… –dijo Ukitake tristemente–. Jamás se hizo justicia. Yo siempre rezo para que las almas de esos niños descansen en paz…

Todos hicieron un pequeño silencio, que Unohana decidió interrumpir.

–Ustedes dos… –miro a Ichigo y Toushiro–. Ya han realizado investigaciones experimentales, ¿verdad?

–Si… –respondió Hitsugaya–. Aizen nos ha subsidiado económicamente y hemos hecho dos investigaciones experimentales. Una durante nuestros años de universidad y la otra a fines del año pasado.

–Así es… –dijo Ichigo–. Los trabajos escritos que Toushiro y yo hemos presentado a esta comisión se tratan de esas dos investigaciones. Su desarrollo y resultados.

–Si, los he leído –hablo la mujer observando a los jóvenes con ojo crítico–. Por cierto, Hitsugaya ¿Cómo le fue con la paciente de la otra vez? ¿Era muy grave lo de su rodilla?

Toushiro abrió los ojos sorprendido, no se imaginaba que Unohana le hiciera recordar a aquella jovencita agraciada, pero con berrinches de niña que por esas cosas de la vida se había cruzado en su camino. Al ver la expresión del joven doctor, Retsu sonrió con complicidad.

/

El día estaba soleado avisando que dentro de nada la primavera se haría presente. Momo comenzó con sus clases en el Instituto de Arte y Diseño de Tokio, por lo que Renji se encontraba tomando una botellita de gaseosa enfrente del establecimiento. En realidad en ese lugar debería estar Izuru, pero bueno aun no estaba preparado. Abarai de un momento a otro vio salir del edificio educativo a Hinamori cargando un bolso con sus materiales de estudio. La chica miro para todos lados, ojeo su reloj y resignada se acerco a un banquito de cemento y se sentó allí.

–Cuando no Rukia llegando tarde… –resoplo el pelirrojo al ver a Momo esperando por su amiga–. Siempre igual. Esa enana no cambia más…

Aferro su cartera con fuerza hacia su cuerpo, pues ahí no solo llevaba lo que toda mujer lleva en la misma, sino que también tenía los módulos de la universidad. Iba corriendo y le faltaba muy poco para llegar…

–Hinamori… –pego un gritito ahogado y se acerco a la otra joven. Perdón, es que el idiota del profesor comenzó a perder el hilo de sus ideas con el psicoanálisis y no se dio cuenta que ya era la hora.

–Oh, no hay problema, Rukia-san –le sonrió calidamente–. Yo recién salía… ¡Esto es realmente lindo! Las clases son súper y mis compañeros tienen un alto potencial creativo, es realmente interesante…

–¿Y? –la miro con picardía.

–¿Y que? ¿Por qué esa cara?

–¡Oh, vamos! ¿No hay algún chico rico para deleitarse?

–¡Tú siempre igual! Eso es lo de menos…

–Sales a conocer el mundo y… ¿No te fijas si hay chicos guapos a tu alrededor?

Momo resoplo resignada, su amiga siempre le andaba buscando candidato ¡Como si Izuru, Shuhei y Renji se lo permitieran! Si, esos tres muchachos eran unos cuidas. Hinamori nunca había tenido un novio, por lo que no conocía ni siquiera lo que era un beso.

–¡Vamos, ya no te molestare con eso! –dijo Rukia–. Aun es temprano… que tal si comemos algo y después vamos de compras ¡En Tokio hay tiendas alucinantes de ropa, Momo! ¡Y yo te llevare a que las conozcas! ¡Nos compraremos la última colección primavera-verano! ¡Nii-sama me hizo una nueva extensión de su tarjeta!

–No, no… Rukia-san. Eso no esta bien –alego apenada Hinamori.

–¿El que? –dijo confundida.

–Pues, que le vacíes la cuenta del banco a tu hermano y encima que cierta parte de eso sea por mi causa.

–¡Oh, no importa! Nii-sama no es ningún tonto y sabe que ambas nos compramos ropa y cosas con su tarjeta. Si le molestara no me la hubiera renovado y ya me hubiera cancelado la extensión a mi nombre… –sonrió alegremente–. ¡Vamos que hoy estas conociendo Tokio! ¡Es una antes y un después en tu vida! ¡Nuestras vidas!

–Creo que… tienes razón.

Ambas tomaron rumbo hacia la avenida principal de la ciudad que conectaba con el corazón de Tokio y todos los locales comerciales habidos y por haber. Por su parte, Renji arqueo una ceja y miro confundido el camino que tomaban las dos jóvenes.

–¡Ay, no! Esa Rukia cuando no… ¡No se irán ahora a Karakura! Seguro se irán a pasear por ahí.

Ambas chicas salieron del restaurante largando ligeras risas, mientras hablaban y recordaban anécdotas de su niñez. Momo se acomodo el flequillo y mientras no quitaba una amplia sonrisa de su cara alego.

–Oh, pero a ti cuando eras niña te gustaba Abarai-kun.

–¡Que dijiste! –pego el grito Rukia–. Eso no es verdad…

–¿Quieres que te recuerde que los encontré dándose un beso en…?

–Ya, no me hagas recordar eso. Fue una travesura inocente, yo solo tenia seis años y había visto que en la telenovelas se besaban y todo eso… ¡Y me dio curiosidad!

–¡Claro! Y por eso te le lanzaste al cuello…

–¡Él era mas alto! ¡Tenia nueve años! –se excuso recordando aquel infantil momento de su niñez–. Además, ¿cómo te acuerdas de eso? Tú eras más chica. Ni yo lo recordaba…

–Oye, no era tan chica… solo tengo dos años menos que tú. En ese entonces, tenia cuatro… ¡Y como olvidarlo! Entre a mi cuarto en busca de mi muñeca preferida y te veo a ti arriba de un banquito en puntas de pie, abrazando su cuello y dándole un beso a Renji…

–¡Ay, que vergonzoso! –dijo apenada llevándose una mano a la cara para luego soltar una gran risa–. Recuerdo… recuerdo que después Renji no se me quería ni acercar… ¡Le había agarrado fobia!

Ambas soltaron una gran risotada. Por su parte, Abarai que las iba siguiendo cautelosamente, sin saber porque de un momento a otro…

–¡Achuuuuu! –dio el estornudo de su vida el pelirrojo–. ¿Quién estará hablando de mi?

Volviendo a Rukia y Momo…

–Si… –dijo Momo entre risas–. Me acuerdo que me extorsionaba con dulces para que yo no abriera mi bocota y le contara a Izuru y Shuhei… ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

–Ese mandril era un bakka… –sonrió recordando al presuroso de su amigo–. Le hable para que jugáramos a los castillos de princesas ¿Recuerdas que le gustaba ver esos dibujitos de guerreros y que él se quería convertir en uno? –Momo asintió de cabeza–. Bueno le dije que él era un poderoso guerrero y que su misión era salvarme y que la princesa luego le daría la recompensa –comenzó a reír–. Creyó que el premio era una autito de carrera, luego me confeso que esperaba eso.

Las dos no podían contener la risa…

–¡Pobre, Abarai-kun! ¡Jamás se imagino que el premio era un beso de la bella princesa rescatada!

–No, nunca me olvidare de su carra de terror –dijo riendo–. Por suerte solo fue una travesura y luego volvimos a ser los amigos de siempre…

–¿Y como besa? –pregunto divertida.

–¡Que! ¡Oh, Hinamori… éramos solo unos niños! Además, solo apoye mis labios junto a los de él… ¡Eso no se podía llamar beso!

–Ya lo se… –sonrió–. Solo bromeaba…

Entre recuerdos, charlas y bromas Momo y Rukia llegaron al más cotizado local de ropa femenina que habitaba en Tokio. Entraron contentas y comenzaron a ver las perchas y modulares de ropa de la última colección. Hinamori estaba en la sección de vestidos y polleras, cuando de repente vio un vestidito floreado que le fascino y al tomar la prenda entre sus manos se dio cuenta que otra persona la había tomado al mismo tiempo.

Hinamori miro hacia su costado y con lo primero que se encontró fue con dos grandes y redondos pechos. Si, era una mujer… ¡Y que delantera! Al levantar más la mirada se encontró de lleno con los ojos celestes de la fémina de cabello rubio-naranja. Ambas soltaron la prenda al mismo tiempo. Momo noto como la susodicha la miro detenidamente para luego sonreír de oreja a oreja, la joven sentía que había visto a la mujer en alguna otra parte…

–Lo siento… –se disculpo Hinamori–. No vi que usted también había tomado el vestido.

–Oh, no te preocupes –dijo alegremente–. Además ese pequeño vestido te quedara mejor a ti, eres perfecta para usarlo. Pensé que era una talla mas grande, por eso lo tome… ¡Hay mucha ropa y esta colección esta de luces! –dijo fascinada–. ¿Siempre vienes a comprar aquí?

–¿Eh? Bueno, en realidad… no.

–¡Oh! Si quieres te puedo ayudar. Hice un curso de asesora de modas cuando era mas joven ¡Porque adoro vestirme y combinar bien! –expreso feliz–. Y me conozco este local de pies a cabeza y tú tienes un cuerpecito de muñequita para vestir y desvestir. Además…

Momo sintió que esa mujer era realmente avasalladora, pero había algo que le agradaba de ella y que jamás había conocido en otra persona, y era esa alegría jovial, entusiasta y divertida con la que se expresaba. Y a pesar de que ella no conocía a muchas personas, Hinamori seguía sintiendo que la había visto antes.

–¿Qué opinas? –le hablo la mujer–. ¿Te ayudo?

–¿Ah? No se… yo… –la miro detenidamente.

–¡Ah, si! Por cierto, me llamo Rangiku Matsumoto y soy la asistente médico del doctor cascarrabias de pelo blanco que te atendió por el tema de tu rodilla.

Hinamori abrió ligeramente la boca sorprendida ¡Claro, de ahí era! ¿Ella era la asistente médica de ese doctor con aires de importante? ¿Cómo era posible? Eran tan diferentes.

/

La pequeña brisa rozo a penas su piel a la vez que se sentó en un banco de cemento de aquella tan conocida plazoleta. La solía visitar con frecuencia cuando era una adolescente, solía ir de picnic cada fin de semana, con cada día soleado era típico tomar un helado, mientras caminaba sus espacios verdes tomada de la mano junto a… él. Soi Fog cerro los ojos y suspiro con pesar, al volverlos abrir poso su mirada en la fuente de agua cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado… era él. El nerviosismo se apodero de su pequeño cuerpo, mientras un silencio incomodo la invadía…

–¿Qué quieres?

Él no dijo nada, ella se sintió estupida. Siempre era su persona quien daba el primer paso ¡Ah, si! Pero ahora iba a ver, lo ignoraría por completo…

–¿Paso algo? Yoruichi me mando a llamar –el hombre negó de cabeza–. Ya veo…

¡Maldita sea! ¿De ese modo se autorespetaba ella? ¿Por qué le volvió a hablar? Si acababa de decirse que no le dirigiría la palabra ¿Por qué era tan estupida? El hombre cerró los ojos y vocifero…

–Cuando eras joven eras una muchachita muy miedosa, recuerdo que este lugar era el único que te hacia sentir bien.

Soi Fog apretó los puños molesta. Si esa era una manera de sacar tema de conversación, Byakuya Kuchiki era pésimo, pésimo en eso. Ella detestaba que le hicieran recordar aquella época en donde se escondía a las espaldas del imbecil de Urahara cuando le tenía miedo a algo.

–Y tú solías sonreír, hasta a veces expresabas estar feliz –dijo con sarcasmo, pero a penas termino su frase Soi Fog se mordió el labio inferior arrepentida, jamás debió decir aquello.

El Kuchiki la miro de reojo, volvió al silencio, ella tenía razón. Cuando era joven, él era una persona jovial, predispuesto y avasallador, nada parecido al hombre frío y orgulloso que era ahora… y a esa juventud la había compartido con ella. Y toda esa vitalidad se rompió cuando se convirtió en cabeza de la familia Kuchiki, luego se deslumbro por Hisana, se enamoro perdidamente y se caso con ella, le dedico toda su vida y ser a su esposa, aunque siempre teniendo presente a aquella jovencita que tanto lo había querido.

Y al morir Hisana, esa pequeña luz de felicidad que le quedaba se desvaneció y por eso entendió la actitud de arrepentimiento de Soi Fog al decir aquellas palabras. Aun se seguía culpando, ella no lo decía, pero él lo sabía. Byakuya más de una vez tuvo la intención de decirle que ella no había tenido la culpa de aquella muerte. Todos habían fallado, ambos habían llegado tarde y no la habían podido salvar. Pero para Soi Fog haber fallado de esa manera aquella vez fue un duro golpe como Jefa de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Policía, justo en su primera misión con tal cargo.

El hermano de Rukia parpadeo sintiendo como Soi Fog se paraba de su asiento para retirarse, se giro hacia ella…

–¿Te llevo?

–No, Kuchiki. Gracias.

"_Kuchiki"_… aunque jamás lo dijera, aunque jamás lo demostrara, a pesar de su orgullo y como le gustaba ser respetado a su persona, no le agradaba que ella lo llamara tan fríamente. Ya no lo llamaba por su nombre y eso… dolía. Hasta Hisana, su difunta esposa, siempre se dirigió hacia él con respeto como "Byakuya-sama", pero Soi Fog había sido la única a la que le había permitido que lo llame _"Byakuya-kun"_. Pero eso era el pasado.

–¿Te tomaras el autobús? No hay necesidad, vamos para el mismo lugar, Urahara y los demás nos deben estar esperando. Te llevo.

–He dicho que no –dijo seriamente por tener que repetirlo dos veces–. Nos vemos en un rato, Kuchiki.

Si, Soi Fog era la capitana de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Policía, pero viajaba en transporte público porque no tenía auto. Es que con su sueldo estaba pagando su departamento que se había comprado a su nombre. Soi Fog prefería viajar en colectivo, pero tener techo propio. Ya habría tiempo de darse el lujo de un auto.

La veía alejarse hacia la parada pública de colectivo, en donde sin querer una camioneta paso como automóvil de carrera y la empapo de cuerpo entero con el agua de un charco que había en la esquina. Dirigió sus pasos hacia ella que no paraba de gritar y maldecir al conductor.

–¡Maldito estupido! ¡Te voy a patear el trasero! ¿Acaso no ves por donde manejas? ¡Es más! ¿Como te atreves a manejar de ese modo, bakka? –Soi Fog sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo sacándola de ese lugar – ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes, Kuchiki! –trataba de que el hombre la soltara, pero Byakuya era fuerte–. ¡Quien te crees, Byakuya Kuchiki! ¡Suéltame o veras!

–¿O veras que? Te estoy sacando de una situación embarazosa, tu comportamiento es indecoroso –ella no supo en que momento ya estaban en la presencia del auto de Byakuya, él la metió adentro de su automóvil y cerro la puerta con traba viendo como ella intentaba salir sin éxito.

Al subirse a su auto.

–¡Indecorosa tu vida, Kuchiki! –le grito–. ¡Me quiero bajar!

–No lo harás, te dije que no había necesidad de que tomaras el autobús. Y ahora por no escuchar estas toda empapada y sucia.

Puso en marcha el auto y comenzó a manejar.

–¡Me voy a tirar! –dijo Soi Fog tratando de abrir la puerta del acompañante–. ¡Y con el auto en movimiento!

Byakuya no dijo nada, sabia que no lo haría. Y así fue, luego de un momento Soi Fog se cruzo de brazos y en silencio apoyo su cabeza sobre el vidrio de dicha puerta comenzando a observar los grandes rascacielos de la ciudad de Tokio, esta vez si, ignorando por completo al serio y orgulloso Kuchiki.

/

Aizen caminaba despacio y con grandeza por los pasillos donde se estaban realizando las conferencias referidas al síndrome Hollow, hasta que llego a un ventanal cristalino que daba la vista de una sala parecida a un anfiteatro que estaba llena de médicos y científicos oyendo las conferencias del día. Sus ojos se posaron en dos personas en particular…

–Ichigo Kurosaky, Toushiro Hitsugaya… –susurro.

–¿Aun sigues alegando esperanzas en esos dos muchachos? –una voz graciosa le hablo llamando su atención pero el hombre seguía con sus ojos en los jóvenes–. Aizen, Aizen… debemos hacer algo, ayer nos tuvimos que deshacer de siete fetos en gestación. Fue realmente bello ver ese espectáculo –dijo haciéndose el divertido–. ¿No crees que sea inhumano?

–¿Siempre con esa pregunta, Gin?

–Bien, pero ten cuidado con los seguimientos que darás si vas a seguir utilizando las mismas metodologías. Ya que mas que esperanza y oportunidad, yo vería en esos dos cierto cuidado. No vaya a ser que suceda lo mismo que hace veinte años.

–Encárgate… –se dio la media vuelta–… de limpiar cualquier rastro.

Ichimaru no dijo absolutamente nada, solo se limito a acrecentar aun más su tradicional sonrisa.

Apago la pequeña radio grabadora que tenia prendida, guardo los papeles y documentos dentro de su portafolio y salio en silencio acompañado por el joven alto de pelo naranja y otros colegas. Ignoro por completo que ellos se habían quedado en grupo charlando sobre lo que la conferencia había dejado de positivo y negativo.

–Hitsugaya-kun… –una voz lo llamo y volteo para quedar cara a cara con aquel hombre.

–Aizen…

–¿Cómo van las conferencias?

–Bien. Pero en las mismas de siempre, igual hay que ver los resultados, ya se sabe que a las palabras se las lleva el viento.

–Cuanta razón, mañana comienza las pruebas experimentales. Todos quieren ver su talento, Hitsugaya-kun.

–Lo importante es encontrar el antídoto que combata a esta enfermedad de manera perfecta. Hay que encontrarlo a como de lugar…

Sosuke miro detenidamente al joven albino para hacer una pregunta camuflada de vaga e insignificante, pero de suma importancia para él.

–Si, no importa el camino. Dicen que el fin justifica a los medios ¿Verdad? –sonrió leve y hablo despreocupadamente restando influencia–. Y aquí estamos hablando de la salud de seres humanos ¿No es así?

Hitsugaya analizo en una milésima de segundos aquellas palabras y sin saber porque recordó lo que Ukitake, Shunsui y Unohana le habían narrado en su charla de café sobre Kisuke Urahara.

–Bueno, digamos que igualmente hay cosas que tienen su límite ¿No? Nuestra profesión va de la mano de la ética, hicimos un juramento y es salvar vidas. Pero la vida va de la mano de la dignidad, las personas necesitan saber a quien le confían su vida y eso es algo que se nos enseñan en la universidad. Usted lo sabe, lo enseña todos los días.

"_Ya veo…"_ pensó Aizen mientras miraba al joven.

–Exactamente… –respondió el mayor–. Y es bueno saber que las enseñanzas quedan gravadas en los mejores profesionales del ahora. Tenga cuidado con aquellos que creen que hay que arrasar con cualquier cosa para llegar al antídoto –miro de reojo al doctor Kurotsuchi, Hitsugaya lo siguió con la mirada–. Lo veo mañana en el comienzo de las prácticas, Hitsugaya-kun.

Toushiro asintió de cabeza y se despidió en silencio, para luego posar sus ojos en aquel científico con fama de loco y de pocos escrúpulos como lo era Mayuri Kurotsuchi. En ese momento, Ichigo se puso a su lado…

–Será mejor que no lo mires mucho –le susurro.

–Ya lo se… –Toushiro saco el celular de su bolsillo para hacer una llamada.

–¿A que chica llamas? –le pregunto gracioso.

–A ninguna ¡No me vengas con tonterías, Kurosaky! Llamo a un taxi para que me venga a buscar…

–Necesitas una novia, con todas las muchachas que se mueren de baba por ti ¿Cómo es que no tienes una? –le reprocho.

–Callate.

–Ah, ¿y como es eso que llamas a un taxi? ¿tu camioneta?

–Esta en el taller en un chequeo de motores, hasta mañana a la tarde no podré ir por ella.

–Oye, ya cuelga… Yo te alcanzo hasta tu casa, pero antes debo pasar a buscar a mis hermanas por el gimnasio. Sino te molesta…

Hitsugaya miro por un instante a su amigo y se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué perdía con aceptar su ayuda?

/

Renji estaba muy atento a los pasos que daban sus amigas, pues había alguien demasiado interesante acompañando a las jovencitas, era una mujer que estaba deleitando sus ojos desde el momento en que la vio salir del local de ropa muy charlatana con Rukia y Momo. Esa mujer se le hacia conocida de alguna parte, como si alguna vez le hubieran hablado de la misma, por lo que le saco una foto con su celular. Esa belleza de mujer estaba junto a sus dos amigas y no importaba lo hermosa que era, él debía asegurarse de que no era ningún peligro. En ese momento, el celular de Abarai vibro…

–Kira… ¿Qué sucede?

–Tenemos reunión, Urahara dice que vengas.

–Pero Momo y Rukia aun no han vuelto para Karakura –del otro lado del teléfono se escucho a un Kisuke diciéndole que esto era importante, que confié en Momo. Ella era grande y se sabía cuidar–. ¿Escuchaste?

–Si, esta bien. En un momento estoy por allá. En el lugar de siempre ¿Verdad?

–Así es, te esperamos.

Abarai colgó el celular mirando hacia sus amigas antes de marcharse.

Por su parte, Momo y Rukia se encontraban ahora cargando algunas bolsas que poseían una gran cantidad de ropa que habían adquirido, asesoradas por Rangiku que se tomo el trabajo de ayudarlas a elegir la última moda de la primavera-verano. Pues, ella no había mentido realmente era una experta en el tema moda…

–¡Vaya, quien me lo diría! Que conocería en esta situación a la hermana menor de Byakuya Kuchiki –expreso Matsumoto–. Pero… eres bastante diferente a él físicamente.

–¿Si? Eres la primera persona que me lo dice ya que siempre me encuentran parecida a nii-sama. Bueno, aunque igualmente no todos los hermanos se parecen en apariencia– respondió la pelinegra.

–Es cierto… y dime Momo ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

–Digamos que si… por así decirlo.

–¿Cómo? –dijo Rangiku confundida–. No entiendo…

–Bueno, es que yo me crié con Renji, Izuru y Shuhei, pero ellos no son mis hermanos de sangre. Pero los quiero como si realmente lo fueran. Para mi ellos son mis hermanos.

–Oh, eso es realmente hermoso –sonrío Ran pensando que la chica durazno era muy dulce y tierna–. Los lazos de sangre no son nada si no hay amor de por medio, lo importante son las relaciones del corazón y el alma…

–Si –dijo dulcemente Momo–. Yo soy muy feliz junto a ellos tres… aunque ¡Puf! Es tan complicado vivir con tantos hombres, si uno no esta pidiendo la comida, el otro pregunta que si le planchaste la camisa o en el caso de Shuhei si perfumaste su ropa…

–¡Esos tres son un caso perdido! –reprocho Rukia–. Momo realmente te admiro.

–Shuhei es el del tatuaje en la cara ¿Verdad? El de los brazos fuertes y musculosos ¿No?

–Si… es él –respondió Hinamori–. Me pregunto ¿Por qué siempre le elogian los brazos a Hisagui-san?

–Niña… ¡Tu hermano tiene unos brazos de dioses! –exclamo con fascinación Rangiku.

–Brazos de dioses y cerebro de mosquito –dijo Rukia–. ¿Por qué me miran así? ¡Es la verdad!

Las tres chicas comenzaron a reír por aquel comentario. De un momento a otro, pasaron por una vidriera de electrodomésticos en donde había varias pantallas de televisores emitiendo el noticiero del día que daban el informe sobre las conferencias que se estaban llevando a cabo por el Síndrome Hollow.

–Mi doc es parte de las comisiones, Hitsugaya es un joven prodigio del que se espera mucho.

–¿De verdad? –pregunto curiosa Momo y Rangiku sonrió con complicidad.

–Si, no solo es un joven muy guapo también es un genio de los que hacia tiempo no aparecía. Se graduó en tiempo record y es una gran, gran persona.

Matsumoto le guiño un ojo a Momo a quien se le colorearon levemente las mejillas sin saber porque.

–Lo de esa enfermedad es un verdadero misterio –comento Rukia–. Oye, Rangiku ¿Por qué no se le encuentra una cura?

–Por que aun no se sabe con exactitud como es que las personas se contagian, peor aun, no saben como se origino dicha enfermedad.

–Es lamentable –dijo con tristeza Momo–. Ojala algún día Hitsugaya –dijo su nombre inconscientemente–, y todos los que están buscando la cura la encuentren.

Ichigo ya había recogido a sus hermanas del gimnasio, pero de un momento a otro se había puesto de un mal humor que daba miedo, frente a un semáforo en rojo miro su reloj de reojo. Toushiro iba sentado del lado del acompañante y pego un suspiro al aire en silencio, por otro lado, Yuzu y Karin iban en la parte de atrás. Al ver la luz verde Ichigo metió primera, provocando un gruñido sonoro en una de sus hermanas…

–¡Ichi-nii! ¡Ve despacio! ¡Esto no es la formula uno!

–Estoy yendo despacio ¡Cierra la boca, Karin! Estoy manejando.

–¿Qué cierre mi boca? ¿Pues que crees? –hablo sarcásticamente–. ¡No me pienso callar hasta que bajes la velocidad!

–¡No me grites que estoy manejando te dije! –Ichigo la miro por el espejo retrovisor–. Deberías agradecer que te vine a buscar ¡No me cuestiones!

–¡Ichi-nii! ¡Baja la velocidad! ¡Nos quieres matar o que!

–Onii-chan, Karin tiene razón estas aumentando cada vez más la velocidad.

–¡Que se callen las dos! ¡Estoy yendo despacio!

Eso no era cierto, Ichigo estaba manejando a mil por hora. Después de dejar a sus hermanas en su casa y a Toushiro en la suya, él necesitaba llegar a un lugar. Pues, había arreglado para hablar con Orihime y no quería llegar tarde.

–¡BASTA! –le grito Karin–. ¡Baja la velocidad! ¡Que te pasa! ¿Eh? Si llegas tarde a tu encuentro con Orihime ¡No es nuestra culpa!

Toushiro cerró los ojos fastidioso y molesto sabiendo a la perfección que Karin jamás debió provocar a su hermano de esa forma. Por su parte, a Ichigo se le formo una grandísima vena en la frente ¿Cómo sabia Karin lo de su encuentro con Orihime? Grito furioso…

–¡Porque demonios me hacen ir a buscarlas! Ustedes salieron tarde… ¿Qué se piensan? ¡Que a mi me sobra el tiempo! ¡No soy su esclavo para estar a su dispocision!

–Pero Onii-chan –Yuzu ya estaba llorando, odiaba ver gritar y pelear a sus hermanos–. Tú te ofreciste…

–¡Ichigo Kurosaky! ¡BAJA LA VELOCIDAD! –Karin estaba furiosa, Ichigo había hecho llorar a Yuzu y eso la molestaba de sobremanera, además que su hermano no bajaba la velocidad por nada del mundo. La pelinegra se paro como pudo de su asiento y tomo al pelinaranja de los hombros por detrás–. ¡BAJA LA VELOCIDAD! ¡NOS VAS A MATAR A LOS CUATRO!

–¡KARIN SUELTAME! –Ichigo giro su cabeza hacia atrás olvidándose de que sus ojos deberían estar mirando hacia adelante y encaro de frente a su hermana–. ¡Te volviste loca o que! Me estas sacando de mis casillas…

Karin e Ichigo tenían frente con frente y se mostraban los dientes a lo que Yuzu no paraba de llorar. Por su parte, Hitsugaya se maldijo más de mil veces ¿Por qué cuernos había aceptado la ayuda del Kurosaky? Se llevo fastidioso una mano a la cara. Maldita su decisión ¡Maldita mil veces! Y de pronto se dio cuenta de algo… Ichigo no estaba mirando hacia delante y cuando Toushiro se saco la mano de la cara y miro al frente… ahí lo vio.

El semáforo estaba en rojo, una jovencita estaba a punto de cruzar la calle e Ichigo… ¡Ichigo no frenaba, ni si quiera sabia que estaba manejando!

–¡Kurosaky inmbesil! ¡Esta en rojo! ¡LA CHICA! –grito el albino desesperado–. ¡Frena! ¡FRENA! ¡LA VAS A MATAR!

Ichigo reaccionó rápidamente se aferro al manubrio y apretó fuerte el freno. Karin se aferro al asiento del conductor para no volar por el parabrisa y veía con terror como esa chica cruzaba tranquilamente la calle y ellos se aproximaban con velocidad. Yuzu que también veía eso pego un grito de horror e Hitsugaya cerro los ojos y se cubrió la cara, ya se podía imaginar esa catástrofe. El pelinaranja sabia que estaba al límite y sin dudarlo tomo la palanca que se encontraba al lado de su asiento y activo el freno de mano.

La chica quien cargaba algunas bolsas en sus manos iba por la mitad de la calle, miro hacia delante contenta viendo como las otras dos mujeres esperaban por ella en la cuadra siguiente, cuando de repente escucho un grito que la alarmaba de algo. Giro su cara para ver a la calle y ahí lo entendió, ese auto venia en exceso de velocidad justo en dirección a ella. Se quedo paralizada, sus piernas no les respondieron y bajo los parpados esperando lo peor. Sintió un fuerte golpe en su cadera, no voló por los aires ni fue arrollada, pero el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarla y darle una zamarreada que hizo que terminara tendida en el suelo revoleando sus bolsas por todos lados…

Rukia y Rangiku esperaban con los helados en mano a Momo. Ambas veían como la joven estaba justamente cruzando un semáforo y… escucharon una frenada impactante y en una milésima de segundos vieron a Momo tendida en el suelo en el medio de la calle. La Kuchiki grito desesperada y tirando los helados y sus bolsas al suelo, salio corriendo seguida por Matsumoto.

–La… la matas… la mataste… Ichi-nii –tartamudeo Karin ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Onii-chan –lloraba Yuzu–. No…

Ichigo estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que le había pasado. Esto no podía sucederle a él… no a él, que siempre se encargo de proteger y velar por la vida de las personas. Toushiro fue el primero en reaccionar y se bajo rápidamente del auto. Hitsugaya vio un cuerpo tendido en el suelo y de repente sin saber la razón sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho al reconocer a la joven que Ichigo había atropellado… era ella.

–¡HINAMORI! –Rukia grito desesperada yendo junto al cuerpo tendido de su amiga.

–¡Dios mío! –Rangiku angustiada se llevo ambas manos a la cara–. ¡Ay, no!

La gente se comenzó a agrupar alrededor para ver lo que había pasado. Toushiro ignoro por completo la razón por la cual su asistente se encontraba en ese lugar y fue directo hacia Momo, se agacho para estar cerca de ella. Le agarro la muñeca para tomarle el pulso, puso su oreja en el pecho de la chica…

–¿Fuiste tú? –exigió saber la Kuchiki, pero Toushiro no le respondió. El chico solo estaba preocupado comprobando los signos vitales de Hinamori.

–¡Matsumoto llama a una ambulancia! –le grito el peliblanco.

–Es lo que estoy haciendo –dijo la rubia con su celular en la oreja.

En eso Rukia vio bajar del auto justamente del lado del conductor a un joven de pelo naranja que al ver a Hinamori tendida en el suelo, se tomo de la cabeza impotente ¡Un momento! Ella conocía a ese chico… Furiosa se aparto de al lado de Momo y fue directo a encarar al muchacho.

–¡Tú, grandísimo idiota! –la Kuchiki olvido toda la buena educación que recibió por ser miembro de una familia de buen prestigio y sin dudarlo le pego una patada al auto del Kurosaky rompiéndole un farol delantero–. ¡El semáforo estaba en rojo! ¡Quien demonios te enseñó a manejar, infeliz! –le pego otra fuerte patada al capo del auto–. ¡Maldito desgraciado! –Ichigo se quedo quieto viendo como ahora esa no desconocida jovencita lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa–. ¡Te voy romper la cara! –le pego un puñetazo en el rostro, Ichigo ni siquiera se defendió–. ¡Te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida!

Kuchiki estaba por volver a arremeter contra Kurosaky, pero Matsumoto la tomo de la cintura sujetándola con fuerza para que se calmara y la alejo un poco de Ichigo. Rukia intentaba zafarse del agarre, pero le era imposible. Las gemelas Kurosaky también habían bajado del auto y veían en silencio aquel acto lleno de ira de Rukia. Yuzu lloraba y Karin la abrazaba.

–Cálmate, Rukia-san –le dijo Rangiku–. Así no solucionaras nada…

–Te juro… –la Kuchiki furiosa señalo con su dedo a Ichigo–. Te juro por mi vida, que si a mi amiga le pasa algo… yo… –se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y hablo con la voz ronca como signo de no querer dejar escapar el llanto–. Te juro que yo… ¡TE MATO!

Hitsugaya miro de reojo esa escena, pero luego volvió su mirada a la cara de Hinamori quien estaba completamente inconsciente y un hilito de sangre corría desde su frente hasta su mejilla. El albino la tenía muy cerca y observo detenidamente cada rasgo del rostro de Momo. Cada facción de su cara era muy delicada, como la de una muñequita de porcelana. En ese momento, Hinamori lentamente y con dificultad comenzó a abrir los ojos.

No sabia que le había pasado, no entendía absolutamente nada. Parpadeo más de una vez y cuando logro abrir por completo sus parpados lo primero que vio fueron unos grandes ojos color esmeralda que la miraban con preocupación.

–Dime ¿Qué te duele? –esa voz era fría y áspera, pero ella la sintió tan calida y armónica, sin saber porque. Y al mirar con atención a la persona que le hablaba, lo reconoció. Era él, aquel medico con aires de superior que le curo su rodilla hacia tres días atrás.

No tenía las fuerzas necesarias para responderle, pero si tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta y era… que le dolía todo su cuerpo. ¡Y que más! Si ese auto venia demasiado fuerte, aunque le sorprendió que no la haya pasado por arriba o en su defecto la haya hecho volar por lo aires, solo fue un golpe fuerte en su cadera y… ¡Eso era, ella había sufrido un accidente! Unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos y le fueron recorriendo lentamente sus mejillas…

–Mi… mi… ca-cámara.

Hitsugaya no entendía porque ella había articulado esas palabras, pero en un relampagueo fugaz dio un vistazo a su alrededor recordando que Momo venia cargando unas bolsas. Y aparte de ropa y zapatos tirados por todos lados de la calle, vio una cámara fotográfica color negra, no era una digital común y corriente sino que era una de carácter profesional que estaba rota junto a unos rollos de fotos y apuntes de instituto.

–Mis… mis… clases… yo… –mas lagrimas asomaban por sus ojos.

El albino sintió una sensación horrible al verla llorar, quería que dejara de hacerlo. Ella era muy bonita para estar llorando, quería que se detenga, lo hacia sentir mal verla así.

–No llores, tranquila –él le acomodo su flequillo sin saber porque–. ¿Confías en mi? –ella sin saber la razón, pero con completa sinceridad… asintió levemente con la cabeza–. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. No te preocupes…

Sonrió levemente y comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos, segura de aquellas palabras, realmente podía sentir que podía confiarle su vida a ese hombrecito serio y amargado. Al fin y al cabo, él era un medico y ellos se encargaban de salvar la vida de las personas, pero ella sentía que había… algo mas. Por ultimo, escucho como algo muy lejano a las sirenas de la ambulancia para cerrar por completo sus ojos y ya no saber más nada.

/

Miraba por el ventanal cristalino hacia la calle donde la gente caminaba de un lado a otro. Termino de beber el segundo licuado de fresa que había pedido sentada en aquella mesa solitaria de aquel Café-bar. Miro su reloj… si, ya hacia hora y media que se encontraba esperándolo. Pero como era de costumbre, él volvió a dejarla plantada sin previo aviso y sin ni siquiera tener la delicadeza de mandarle un mensaje o un breve llamado. Orihime Inuoe se pasó una mano por su cabello, ella lo sabía. Para él, ella siempre había sido el ultimo alfiler del costurero.

Vio como un joven de gafas y delantal blanco se sentó frente a ella ocupando el lugar vacío. La pelinaranja le sonrío con dulzura, aunque su mirada reflejara angustia nuevamente.

–Veo que ya se fue… –inquirió él–. ¿Pudieron hablar?

–Lo de siempre. No vino…

–Ya veo –se acomodo sus gafas y se trago su enojo por completo para que ella no se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba–. Mi padre me llamo y me dijo que encargo una merienda africana y nos invito… ¿Quieres que vayamos? ¿O prefieres ir a casa?

–¡Yo quiero ir a merendar a lo africana! –dijo sonriente–. Uryuu, tu padre algún día me tiene que dar el numero de ese local de comida ¡Preparan cosas exquisitas! Si algunas empresas gastronómicas apreciaran mi arte culinario yo seria una Chef muy reconocida ¿No lo crees? –vocifero inocentemente.

–Claro… –hablo nervioso con una gotita de sudor en la frente–. Yo aprecio tu arte culinario, Orihime…

–Pero Uryuu… –dijo preocupada–. La última vez que comiste mi tarta de berenjenas, con crema de chocolate, salsa picante, anchoas y cerezas al almíbar, estuviste vomitando toda lo noche…

Ishida se acomodo sus lentes con incomodidad.

–Pero se me paso enseguida –la chica agacho la cabeza, sabia que no era la mejor cocinera del mundo– Vele el lado positivo, Orihime –ella lo volvió a mirar a los ojos–. Vomitar limpia el estomago y yo al otro día andaba como coche nuevo y estrenado…

Ella sonrió ampliamente, él siempre buscaba las palabras justas para hacerla sentir mejor.

–Y bueno… ¿Nos vamos?

–Claro –dijo dejando el dinero correspondiente a los licuados arriba de la mesa, además de una buena propina–. No me gusta hacer esperar a tu familia, son tan gentiles conmigo.

El muchacho sonrió levemente y juntos salieron del local en dirección al auto del medico. En ese momento, antes de subirse al auto, Orihime sintió que su celular sonaba. Al ver la pantalla externa del móvil… Ichigo Kurosaky. La joven cortó la llamada antes de atender y decidió que lo mejor era apagar su celular. No, definitivamente, hoy no iba a escuchar ningún argumento excusador por parte del chico. Él… le había hecho esto tantas veces…

–¿Quién era? –le pregunto Ishida cuando ella subió al auto.

–Él…

–¿Por qué no lo atendiste? –expreso sorprendido.

–¿Para que? Si me va a volver a poner excusas… –lo miro–. No tiene sentido, él fue el que pidió hablar. No entiendo cual es su propósito o que es lo que se le pasa por la cabeza, pero… solo espero que este bien.

–Como quieras.

–¡Vamos Uryuu! Ya no le demos importancia… ¡Vayamos por esa rica merienda africana! –inflo los cachetes feliz–. ¿Me pregunto que comida extraña será?

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¡Uy, que cosa esto! Hay muchos enredos, lo se. Pero pronto todo se ira aclarando.

En el próximo capitulo muchos, muchos destellos de luz en algunos misterios se iran mostrando.

¿Qué paso realmente hace veinte años en el primer Comité Medico? ¿Qué busca Aizen con Toushiro e Ichigo?, ¿Qué pasa entre Soi Fog y Byakuya?, Orihime esta en pareja con Uryuu ¿Pero que paso entre ella e Ichigo en el pasado? El destino vuelve a cruzar a Toushiro e Ichigo con Momo y Rukia ¿Y ahora? ¡Esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo!

Live-hime 4-E 3, shyta, Selene-Moonlight, loriakari, Hinamori-chan21, Mitsu No Ryoko, Any-chan15, Ryunna-san y Yunna-san ¡Gracias por leer y sus lindos comentarios!

Arigato

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, buen miércoles. Acá dejando otro capitulo de esta interesante historia.

Muchas Gracias a todos los comentarios: loriakari, Hinamori-chan21, Any-chan15, Selene-Moonlight, shyta, alexdir, Lavi-hime 4E -3, BonnieMcCullough.

Bleach no me pertenece.

[xxxx]

**Capitulo V**

–¡A la Clínica Privada Oriental!

Exigió con voz autoritaria al subir a la ambulancia en compañía de la joven Kuchiki. El chofer asintió de cabeza.

/

Caminaba con parcimonia y su espeluznante sonrisa en el rostro, mientras miraba a los pacientes que esperaban en la sala principal el ser atendidos por el medico de turno, ósea, su persona. Acrecentó aun más su sonrisa al ver y sentir el temor de ciertos pacientes al darse cuenta que seria él el doctor que los atendería, le divertía de sobremanera jugar con los sentimientos de la gente y es que aun muy en el fondo seguía siendo un niño.

–Ay, nada de diversión. Siempre las mismas mujeres que vienen con dolores de uña o las ancianitas que no se acuerdan que remedio debían de tomar –susurro muy para sus adentros.

En ese momento, sintió la queja y el grito de ciertas personas, se volteo y al mirar a la entrada principal pudo ver a Rangiku con una gran bolsa entre las manos, entrando apresurada y sin querer llevándose a la gente por delante.

–Ran… –siguió a la mujer que se dirigía al consultorio de su doctor–. Rangiku…

Al notar que la mujer no respondía, solo se limito a seguirla en silencio, viendo como Matsumoto dejaba arriba del escritorio de Hitsugaya la bolsa y rápidamente tomaba el delantal blanco del albino junto al accesorio para examinar a un paciente, el hombre arqueo una ceja. Rangiku estaba por salir del consultorio pero se topo con él.

–¡Gin! –pego el grito asustada–. ¡Ay, no te sentí!

–Me di cuenta… ¿Qué sucedió?

–Ichigo atropello a una jovencita –Ichimaru mostró una leve sorpresa para luego volver a sonreír como de costumbre–. Están viniendo para acá…

–Oh, un paciente divertido.

–No creo que tú lo atiendas, mi doc venia con Ichigo. Él se esta haciendo cargo.

Matsumoto tomo rumbo hacia la entrada y Gin la siguió con el ceño fruncido. El pequeño doctor le había quitado la diversión al día.

Bajaron con prisa de la ambulancia, Toushiro iba al lado de la camilla, sabia que debía estar con la mente fria. Pero no entendía algo, el golpe había sido fuerte, si. Pero porque ella reacciono como si hubiese sido arrollada por el auto, hasta notaba que le costaba respirar. Al parecer, a pesar, de su vitalidad y energía, era una chica débil de salud. Mientras caminaba junto a la camilla se quito el saco viendo de reojo como Matsumoto ya le estiraba su delantal de medico, se lo puso apresurado y tomo el accesorio para chequear los latidos del corazón, se lo puso en sus oídos y al extremo lo coloco en el pecho de Momo… escucho que sus latidos eran normales.

–¿Por qué le cuesta respirar y transpira tanto? –se hizo esa pregunta para si mismo, pero sin querer recibió una respuesta de Rukia.

–Siempre fue una chica de enfermarse por cualquier cosa. Es muy enérgica, pero de niña pasaba mucho tiempo en reposo. Igualmente al crecer eso mermo considerablemente, hace tiempo que no se enferma.

–Ya veo… tal vez tenga algún hueso roto, debe de ser eso.

–Doctor Hitsugaya –dijo el camillero.

–A atención inmediata y especializada, que lleven el dispositivo de radiografía digital ¡Rápido!

–Si, doctor.

Sintió cierto barullo y eso en su clínica era algo extraño, dirigió sus pasos hacia la entrada principal y vio como un paciente entraba de urgencia de la mano del doctor Hitsugaya. Noto que Gin observaba dicha escena y se acerco a él.

–¿Que fue lo que paso?

–Ichigo Kurosaky atropello a esa niña –le contesto de lo mas divertido–. Y mira a quien tenemos ahí… a la pequeña Rukia Kuchiki. La atropellada es la otra jovencita de la banda, se ve que son amigas –dirigió una mirada hacia Aizen–. Hitsugaya es muy malo, me quito la diversión, ese paciente en realidad me tocaba a mi. Soy el que esta de turno.

–Déjalo… pero averigua bien que sucedió.

–¿Por qué tanto interés?

–Esa niña esta relacionada con los jóvenes que investigamos.

–Oh, si… esta bien.

/

Soi Fog llego sucia y mojada en compañía de Byakuya lo que llamo la atención de todos, especialmente la de Yoruichi quien los miro cautelosamente.

–¿Qué paso? –pregunto la morena.

–Un bakka con un manubrio en mano –respondió la chica.

–Oh, Kuchiki-san –Urahara se tapo la cara con su abanico graciosamente–. Te acaban de llamar idiota y no dices nada. Interesante…

–No fui yo.

Kuchiki se retiro de esa situación para ir hacia la mesa del lugar y buscar su asiento de siempre, mientras Yoruichi acompaño a Soi Fog al baño para darle una muda de ropa. La mujer de cabello violeta al volver discretamente se acerco al hombre de cabello negro, lacio y sedoso.

–Ojo con lo que haces, Byakuya-boy –el hombre no dijo absolutamente nada y cuando intento hacer el ademán de ignorarla, Yoruichi volvió a hablar–. ¿Crees que no lo se? Lo que paso entre ustedes cuando eran unos adolescentes y comenzaban a vivir la vida.

Byakuya abrió los ojos, realmente creía eso… que ella no lo sabia. Durante su relación Soi Fog y él había jurado que no se lo dirían a nadie.

–Soi Fog jamás me lo ha dicho y lo ha disimulado realmente bien. Jamás dije nada cuando los descubrí y calle cuando la dejaste a un lado para casarte con otra persona. Pero ahora te lo diré… –le susurro–. No voy a permitir que vuelvas a hacer sufrir a Soi Fog, ella no es repuesto de nadie.

Kuchiki no dijo palabra alguna, nadie había notado aquella extraña conversación a excepción de Urahara que se acomodo el sombrero disimuladamente.

Luego de hora y media de reunión Soi Fog servia la segunda ronda de café, mientras Yoruichi leía algunos papeles que contenían documentación importante, Renji le pasaba con su celular a la notebook de Hisagui la foto que le había sacado a Matsumoto para que la chequee en los registros de los archivos. Byakuya y Shinji estaban revisando la nueva formula química que les había cedido Urahara. En ese momento, Soi Fog se derramo café sin querer y encima que ya no estaba de humor con todo lo que le había pasado…

–¡Maldito Urahara! –reprocho furiosa–. ¡Siempre soy yo la que tiene que hacer de cafetera!

–¿Y yo que tengo que ver? –pregunto despreocupado.

–¡Que es tu escondite! ¡Sirve tú el café! –le propino un puñetazo en la cabeza–. Estas ahí sin hacer nada ¡Abanicándote!

Kira se acerco a Soi Fog.

–Deje yo sirvo el café –le dijo el rubio.

–¿Y bueno? –hablo Hisagui–. ¿Qué noticias traen de las Fuerzas Especiales?

–Ya tenemos identificados a los nuevos sujetos encargados de los asuntos policiales por parte de Aizen Sosuke, Hirako nos proporciono la punta con Grimmjow –dijo Soi Fog sacando de un portafolio un sobre papel madera–. Aquí adentro están las fotos de los demás que Shinji desconocía con los datos personales y un seguimiento exhaustivo hecho por el capitán Zaraki y sus oficiales. Aunque no descartamos que tal vez nos falte algunos.

Byakuya y Yoruichi se acercaron a Soi Fog para ver las fotos, al igual que Abarai, Kira e Hisagui. Por su parte, Hirako se acerco con las formulas químicas a Urahara.

–A esta le falta el gen portador del virus –lo miro–. Se que hemos hecho varios de este estilo porque el antídoto esta hecho sin ese gen, pero hemos fallado en todos los intentos y…

–¿Te preguntas que tiene este de diferente? –se abanico.

–Así es.

–Pues, le agregue los últimos anticuerpos creados. Se que ella carecía de anticuerpos, pero…

–Porque él creyó que nunca crecería.

–Exactamente, creo que con probar no perdemos nada. Ya hemos probado tantas veces.

–Si.

–Dime Hirako… ¿Aizen sigue utilizando la misma metodología?

–Si –cerró los ojos con cierta impotencia–. Hoy fui y me encontré con que los siete fetos en gestación ya no estaban –en ese momento todos miraron a Shinji–. Seguramente… se deshicieron de ellos.

Urahara se acomodo el sombrero tapándose sus ojos, mientras los demás no se atrevieron a decir ni una sola palabra. En ese momento, el celular de Renji comenzó a sonar… el pelirrojo vio que se trataba de Rukia.

–¿Qué sucede, Rukia? –atendió mirando a Byakuya–. Oye, tranquila… no se te entiende nada… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? –dijo desesperado–. Bien, bien, vamos para allá… ¿En donde están? –al recibir la repuesta de la pelinegra abrió los ojos de par en par y termino por cortar la comunicación.

–¿Qué sucedió? –exigió saber Kuchiki con tono demandante, pero tranquilo.

–Abarai estas pálido –comento Shuhei.

–M-Momo… sufrió un… accidente… la atropellaron.

–¡Que! –pego el grito Yoruichi–. ¡Kisuke te dije que Renji debía quedarse con ellas!

–¿A dónde la trasladaron? –pregunto el sombrerero que intuía algo al ver la cara de Renji–. Abarai-san…

–A… a la… a la clínica… clínica de Aizen.

A cada uno de los presentes se le subió la presión al escuchar eso. Y Byakuya fue el único en hablar para traer tranquilidad.

–Debemos calmarnos, la desesperación no nos servirá de nada. Yo iré y me haré cargo junto a Abarai e Hisagui, ustedes comuníquense con Unohana haremos que la trasladen hacia el hospital de Karakura.

–Te acompaño –dijo decidida Yoruichi–. Ya se lo que haremos.

–Bien, yo haré el papeleo necesario para que la puedan trasladar –hablo Soi Fog–. Dime que quieres que ponga en la base de datos, Yoruichi –la mujer morena asintió.

Urahara se quito el sombrero y miro por la ventana _"Hinamori" _

/

Ichigo estaba afuera de la clínica caminando de un lado a otro. Primero, no lo habían dejado ver a la chica que había atropellado y se sentía pésimo por eso. Por otro lado, Orihime no atendía ninguna de sus llamadas y le había dejado más de diez mensajes y no había recibido respuesta alguna. Que feo se sentía aquello, ahora entendía lo que Orihime tal vez sentía cuando su persona se escapaba de ella. Y es cuando tienes algo y no lo sabes valorar cuando lo pierdes, te das cuenta de lo que valía. Con su celular al oído escucho como le atendía nuevamente la contestadora.

–Inuoe… soy yo de vuelta, yo bueno… seguramente debes tener apagado el celular por eso me atiende la contestadota. Siento mucho lo de hoy, yo estoy en la clínica de Aizen… cuando iba a tu encuentro yo… yo… atropelle a una chica. Yo se que tal vez tú… nada. Espero escuches este mensaje, Inuoe.

Corto la llamada y sus pasos se adentraron al interior de la clínica, sus ojos vieron a Rukia sentada en uno de los asientos del pasillo. Apoyo su espalda en la pared a unos metros de la presencia de la chica, quien lo observo de reojo. La presencia del uno y del otro parecía incomodar por un momento, pero inconscientemente ambos encajaban a la perfección en ese tajante silencio. Ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo _"Esta es un situación bastante…"_

–…rara.

A Ichigo se le escapo de los labios, Rukia lo miro sorprendida ¿Acaso estaban pensando en lo mismo? Rangiku rompió esa atmósfera haciéndose presente con una pequeña caja en mano y se la extendió a la joven Kuchiki.

–Lo recogí de la calle, mi taicho dijo que ella pidió esto.

Rukia abrió la caja y lanzo un suspiro.

–No se de que le servirá ahora, si esta toda rota –miro a Ichigo y sintió como la sangre le llegaba al cerebro.

Rukia no noto que en ese momento Byakuya, Renji y Shuhei se hicieron presentes, al igual que Toushiro que venia con las radiografías de Momo. La pelinegra le hablo a Kurosaky furiosa.

–¿Sabias una cosa, imbesil? ¡Mira! –le mostró la cámara rota–. Ella hoy había empezado el instituto para estudiar fotografía, sus hermanos y yo nos esforzamos mucho para comprarle sus materiales de estudio ¿Para que? ¡Para que un inconciente como tú lo arruine todo! No solo la atropellaste sino que… ¡Mira! ¡Le rompiste su preciada cámara!

Ichigo estaba en silencio tragándose su culpa con dolor, él se sentía pésimo, pero esa chica solo lograba ver su propio dolor no el de él y la entendía, de verdad que la entendía. En ese preciso momento, el pelinaranja se vio azotado con violencia contra la pared y noto como un muchacho de cabello colorado y tatuajes en su frente lo tomaba del cuello y lo apretaba con fuerza.

–¿Tú atropellaste a Momo? ¡Te vas a arrepentir, desgraciado!

–¡Tranquilo, Renji! –Hisagui lo tomo del brazo e hizo que soltara a Ichigo–. No es momento.

–Esto es un hospital –hablo como dando una orden Toushiro–. No es lugar de peleas, sino se pueden controlar ¡Se largan!

–¿Cuál es el estado de Hinamori, doctor Hitsugaya?

El albino miro con sorpresa a Byakuya ¿De donde conocía este hombre a Hinamori? Luego miro a Rukia y la respuesta se dio sola, algo había escuchado sobre una hermana menor que tenia el frío Kuchiki y ahora que recordaba, Rukia, mientras traían en la ambulancia a Momo se había presentado como tal.

–Rukia ve al auto y espera allí.

–Pero nii-sama…

–Es una orden –Rukia hizo una leve reverencia a su hermano y con la caja que le había dado Matsumoto se retiro del lugar. Rangiku e Ichigo siguieron con la mirada a la pelinegra quien se iba en silencio tratando de ocultar su tristeza–. Doctor Hitsugaya…

–Se encuentra fuera de peligro. El golpe fue fuerte, pero por suerte no tiene ningún hueso roto ni ninguna herida de gravedad. Pero por seguridad necesita quedarse internada, pues he visto que tiene problemas para respirar y se agita con rapidez.

–Si es así y si necesita seguir internada –dijo Kuchiki–. Entonces, la trasladaremos.

–¿Cómo? –el peliblanco arqueo una ceja–. Byakuya Kuchiki usted sabe que esta clínica es la mas prestigiosa de Tokio y tiene recursos de primera calidad, no hay necesidad de que se la traslade.

–Nosotros somos su familia y somos de Karakura, la trasladaremos allí –hablo Hisagui.

–Creo que no es lo más conveniente, yo estoy a cargo de la paciente y su estado no se alterara si se queda aquí. Es lo mejor –expreso con sequedad. No sabia el porque, pero no quería que ella se vaya. Hasta que ella no despertara y se recuperara por completo, él no estaría tranquilo y no se quitaría esa preocupación que lo estaba invadiendo sin saber porque–. Lo siento, pero no creo que este bien. Además, necesitan la firma de un familiar directo.

–Nosotros somos sus familiares directos, Shuhei Hisagui –hablo el mismo para luego señalar al pelirrojo–, y Renji Abarai… somos sus hermanos.

–Y ella es Momo Hinamori –dijo Toushiro dando a entender de que si eran hermanos ¿Por qué se apellidaban diferentes? Byakuya miro con detenimiento al medico.

–Y yo soy Yoruichi Shihouin –apareció la mujer morena–. Mucho gusto, doctor Hitsugaya. Soy quien tiene la tutela legal de Momo, es mi sobrina, hija de mi difunta hermana yo firmare para que se la traslade a Karakura.

Gin estaba viendo y escuchando aquella situación detrás de la pared más cercana. Y al escuchar el nombre de aquella colega que hacia un par de años no se sabía nada, no pudo ocultar su asombro y abrió sus ojos, para luego volver a cerrarlos y formar una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

/

–Shinji te lo puedo encargar.

–No te preocupes, Urahara. Apenas tenga noticias las sabrás.

Hirako se despidió de Unohana y de Kisuke para luego subirse a su auto y tomar rumbo a la ciudad de Tokio. Retsu y Urahara estaban en silencio.

–Estoy segura de que Sosuke no sospecha de… ya sabes. Él cree tener todo fríamente calculado y eso le jugara en contra.

Urahara la miro acomodándose su sombrero y en ese momento llego una joven alta de cabello corto lila claro con unas pequeñas trenzas colgando de su pelo.

–Doctora Unohana, ya tenemos la habitación lista.

–Gracias Isane –le sonrió calidamente.

Kisuke se acerco a Kira quien estaba pensativo.

–Muchacho no es tu culpa. Simplemente paso, si hay algún culpable… ese soy yo.

–Pero yo debería estar cuidando de Hinamori. Si tan solo pudiera…

–Ya dijimos de que te tomaras el tiempo necesario, Izuru. No te preocupes que Hinamori-chan es fuerte, estoy seguro de que estará bien.

/

Orihime y Uryuu llegaron a su casa y guardaron el auto en la cochera. Ambos comenzaron a quitarse los abrigos para colgarlos en el perchero de bienvenida.

–Esa merienda estuvo exquisita ¿Verdad?

–Aja.

–Uryuu –Inuoe lo miro–. Hace rato que estas callado ¿Te sucede algo?

–No, estoy bien. No te preocupes.

Ella no dijo nada, pero sabia que su prometido estaba enojado y molesto, no con ella sino con Ichigo. Sabia que a Ishida le dolía como a veces el chico de pelo naranja se comportaba con ella. Orihime sintió que tocaron el timbre _"Espero que no sea él, ni que este borracho como la ultima vez. Porque sino Uryuu finalmente terminara enojándose de verdad" _pensaba. Y en el momento en el que abrió la puerta suspiro con un gran alivio al ver que se trataba de su mejor amiga.

–Tatsuky-chan –sonrió dulcemente.

–Orihime hablas como si te desagradara mi presencia o esperaras al mismísimo demonio.

–No, no… por favor, Tatsuky. Pasa, pasa…

–¿Estas sola?

–No, estoy con Uryuu que salio temprano del hospital y acabamos de venir de la casa de su padre ¡Merendamos en familia! –dijo sonriente.

–Me alegra escuchar eso –Tatsuky también sonrió–. Mira, traje revistas de bodas, son de la ultima colección ¡Las que me pediste!

–¡Que bueno! Ven, siéntate que preparare café –Orihime prendió su celular y lo dejo arriba de la mesita ratona de la sala de estar, mientras Tatsuky se sentaba en el amplio sillón de aquella lujosa sala–. ¡Uryyuuuuu vino Tatsuky-chan!

–¡Tatsuky ahora bajo a saludarte! –grito el chico desde la habitación de arriba.

–¡No hay problema, Ishida! –respondió la amiga de Orihime quien empezó a sacar las revistas de la bolsa para mostrárselas a la ojigris. En ese momento, vio que la pantalla del celular de su amiga se ilumino, tomo el móvil y vio–. ¿Quince llamadas perdidas de Ichigo? ¿Diez mensajes de voz? Pero… ¡Cierto! Ellos dos hoy se reunían para hablar, pero…

–No vino, como de costumbre. Aun se sigue escapando, no puedo creer que siga creyendo que soy la misma torpe y pesada de antes –hablo Inuoe dejando un platito con galletas dulces en la mesita–. Borra los mensajes si queres, no los he escuchado, no quiero.

–Orihime, no digas eso. Lo siento yo…

–No importa, iré a ver la cafetera –Orihime le sonrió para ir nuevamente a la cocina y Tatsuky comenzó a escuchar los mensajes de voz–. ¿Sabes, Tatsuky? –hablaba la pelinaranja desde el otro lado–. Pensaba que el vestido no tiene por que ser blanco, tal vez un… color cremita claro ¿Qué dices? ¡A mi me gusta ese color! Pero no se si quedara bien con mi piel y cabello o quizás…

Por su parte, Tatsuky con una venita de bronca en la frente y el celular en su oído.

–¡Ichigo, idiota! Te juro que me vas a escuchar, me vas a escuchar –de pronto escucho el ultimo mensaje del Kurosaky–. No… puede…

–¿Tú que opinas, Tatsuky-chan?

–¿Eh? –salio de su trance– Orihime…

–¿Qué sucede? –dijo sin entender–. ¿Pasa algo malo?

–Creo que debes escuchar este mensaje.

Tatsuky puso el celular en alta voz con el último mensaje de su amigo. Orihime se llevo ambas manos al pecho con angustia y preocupación.

–Kurosaky-kun.

–Vamos –dijo un aparecido Ishida que había escuchado el mensaje justo cuando bajaba de su habitación–. Yo las llevo hasta allí. Ese Kurosaky idiota, era lo único que le faltaba… atropellar a una persona.

Las dos mujeres tomaron su abrigo rápidamente y salieron detrás de Ishida, hacia la Clínica Privada Oriental.

/

Matsumoto estaba mucho mas tranquila, pues Momo se encontraba en un estado de mejoría y no había pasado a mayores. Lo único que había notado y la tenía con cierta incertidumbre era la actitud y postura que había tomado su jefe al mostrarse acido a que Hinamori sea trasladada. Sonrió levemente, ella si se podía imaginar a que se debía esa actitud de Hitsugaya.

–¿Y Gin en donde se habrá metido? –se pregunto a si misma mientras buscaba por cada oficina, consultorio y pasillo de aquella clínica–. Dejo al doctor suplente de turno, cuando es él quien se debe encargar de todo por hoy.

Aizen bajo las escaleras que lo llevaban al sótano del edificio donde estaban los depósitos de basura, miro para todos lados y no… nadie lo seguía. Apago su celular y entro al depósito, ahí ya lo estaba esperando su mano derecha.

–¿Qué averiguaste, Gin?

–Renji Abarai y Shuhei Hisagui se hicieron presentes junto a Byakuya Kuchiki –el hombre lo miro con detenimiento–. Byakuya vino por su hermanita y como siempre la saco de la situación de por medio y los muchachos dicen ser los hermanos de la jovencita atropellada, Momo Hinamori, pidieron trasladarla a Karakura –vio cierta sorpresa en Aizen–. Oh, y eso no queda allí… no, no ¿Adivina quien mas apareció? La colega Yoruichi Shihouin.

–¿Cómo? ¿Ella, la que denuncio al mismísimo Urahara por lo de aquella vez? ¿Y a que vino?

–Al parecer esta pequeñita… Hinamori… es su sobrina, de una hermana muerta de ella. Es su tutora legal, fue la que firmo para llevársela de aquí.

–¿Y eso es verdad?

–Si –le extendió un sobre–. Ulquiorra entro a la base de datos y averiguo. Shihouin tenía una hermana, Mishi Shihouin que falleció hace quince años junto a su esposo Takeshi Hinamori en un accidente de transito. Se ve que al morir su hermana, la doctora se hizo cargo de su sobrinita.

–¿Y porque esos jóvenes dicen ser sus hermanos?

–No lo se. Tal vez se criaron juntos, ya sabes como son esas cosas de sentimentalismo absoluto. Lo único que no entiendo es…

Rangiku había llegado hasta el último rincón de la clínica algo enojada por no encontrar a su pareja por ningún lado. Detestaba cuando él desaparecía sin decir nada y siempre sin dar una explicación.

–Puf… ¿Y que hago acá? Estos son los deposito de basura –se tapo la nariz asqueada dándose la vuelta para regresar a los consultorios–. Y encima tiene el móvil apagado ¡Ya me va a escuchar! Ah, si, hoy va a dormir en el comedor y no…

De repente, la asistente de Hitsugaya escucho un murmullo proveniente del ultimo deposito _"¿Qué es eso?"_ se dijo internamente. No supo porque, pero se saco los tacos que hacían demasiado ruido para bajar las escaleras. Iba preparada para seguramente encontrarse con algún vagabundo que venia a hurgar la basura. Pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Gin hablando a solas junto a Aizen, parecían muy misterios según el ojo critico de la mujer. Se quedo escondida para poder escuchar… Si, la curiosidad mato al gato y a la mujer mas de mil veces _"¿Qué están haciendo esos dos acá?"_ pensó.

–… ya sabes como son esas cosas de sentimentalismo absoluto –vio que el que hablaba era Gin–. Lo único que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué tanto afán de querer llevársela de aquí? Cualquier pueblerino se sentiría en las nubes al ser atendido en tu clínica.

–La gente de pueblo también es muy cerrada –respondió Aizen quien ojeaba los papeles del sobre que le había dado Gin.

–¿Crees que sea por eso?

–Es lo mas seguro. Por cierto, ¿No averiguaron mas nada de esos muchachos? Aparte de que se criaron con esta muchachita y Kuchiki –Gin se encogió de hombros–. Ya veo, siempre con la misma inutilidad ¿Verdad?

–Tú preocúpate por las prácticas experimentales de mañana, ya limpiamos todo tipo de rastro.

–¿En donde tiraron los fetos en gestación?

"_¿Fetos en gestación?" _se pregunto Rangiku.

–Tousen los mando a quemar, ya sabes que al polvo se los lleva el viento –Rangiku abrió los ojos de par en par ante esas palabras y veía como Aizen se daba la media vuelta para retirarse–. Sosuke…

–¿Qué?

–¿Aun sigues con eso de encontrar ese antídoto que una vez creaste? ¿No crees que deberíamos cambiar esa metodología?

–¿Sigues con eso de que es inhumano mi forma de experimentar, Gin?

–Me estas malinterpretando, no estoy hablando de eso. Estoy diciendo que hay millones y millones de bebés en el mundo y han pasado veinte años, y lo peor es que "él" que es el único que nos conecta con el antídoto al parecer se lo ha tragado la tierra.

–¿Y?

–Aizen, hace tiempo que he querido decirte cierta hipótesis que tengo en mente… –hizo un breve silencio y miro para todos lados. Rangiku trataba de memorizar cada palabra de esa charla que no encuadraba muy bien en su cerebro. Gin volvió hablar–. ¿Nunca has pensado en la posibilidad de que el bebé se haya desarrollado y crecido?

"_¿Bebé?"_ se dijo para si sin entender la rubia asistente.

–No, es imposible. Debía permanecer en esa forma, ya que si crecía moriría de un simple resfriado. Mi formula llegaba a la hipótesis final del "no desarrollo".

–¿Y si algo fallo en su formación? O… _¿Y si él lo ha hecho crecer?_

Aizen volvió a mirar a Gin, quien nuevamente tomo la palabra.

–Tú mismo has dicho que no subestimemos a… Kisuke Urahara.

–Así es.

"_¿Kisuke Urahara? Kisuke Urahara… ese nombre de donde…" _Ran interrumpió sus pensamientos al escuchar a su pareja hablar.

–Sosuke ¿Recuerdas el sexo del bebé?

Matsumoto noto como la mirada de Aizen se tornaba sombría, cosa que nunca antes había visto.

/

Hitsugaya entro a la habitación en donde se encontraba Hinamori y vio que aun estaba durmiendo. Se acerco a ella y le volvió a tomar el pulso para comenzar a hacerle un chequeo, observo el suero, controlo la frecuencia de su respiración y sus latidos cuando… Momo abrió los ojos. El muchacho rápidamente le soltó la muñeca, sin saber porque. Ella lo miro por un momento y hablo.

–Veo que no me morí ¿Verdad?

Él cerró fastidioso los ojos ¿Cómo podía decir semejante cosa? Realmente esa chica no tenia ni la mas mínima consciencia del peligro que había corrido y eso le molesto demasiado, muchas personas se habían preocupado por ella, incluso… él. ¿Él? No, no, él no. Solo había velado por el bienestar de un paciente, como todo medico debía hacer.

–Lo siento –dijo ella apenada–. Es que yo… yo creí que no la contaba. Ese auto venia demasiado fuerte. Discúlpeme.

–Esta bien. Es cierto, tuviste mucha suerte. Dime, ¿cómo sientes tu cuerpo? ¿Hay algún lugar en especial que te duela intensamente? –puso el aparatito de escuchar el organismo internamente en el pecho de la chica–. Respira hondo –Hinamori lo obedeció–. De vuelta –la chica volvió a respirar y le sorprendió que él no la tratara con rudeza–. Bien ¿Y?

–¿Eh? –expreso distraídamente sin entender esa pregunta–. ¿Y que?

–¿Qué si hay un lugar en especial de tu cuerpo que te duela? –dijo a regañadientes por haber tenido que repetir la pregunta y la miro esperando la respuesta.

"_¡Pero que poca paciencia!" _pensó Momo.

–Bueno, me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que es porque estuve desmayada ¿No?

Hitsugaya arqueo una ceja ¿Acaso esa jovencita se estaba haciendo la doctora y se daba su propio diagnostico?

–¿Qué? –inquirió Momo–. La cabeza también es parte del cuerpo.

–Ya lo se –respondió secamente con cierto enojo, esa chica lo estaba tratando como a un idiota. Él era el profesional, no ella –El auto te golpeo en tu cadera-cintura, pensé que me dirías que te duele la espalda o en su defecto el lugar en donde te impacto el auto –suspiro negando de cabeza, a Momo le molesto ese gesto. Ese doctor la trataba como si ella fuera una tonta de hueco cerebro–. Te hice varias radiografías y no hay ningún hueso roto en ninguna parte de tu cuerpo, pero igualmente debes estar unos días en reposo.

–¿De vuelta? –dijo haciendo cierto berrinche–. ¿Siempre le dice lo mismo a sus pacientes? –e imitando la voz del chico hablo–. _Tienes que hacer reposo._

A Hitsugaya se le formo una severa venita en la frente y apretó con fuerza su puño.

–¿Acaso a ti no te han enseñado educación? ¿Y a guardarte tus opiniones cuando un mayor o en este caso profesional te habla? –la fulmino con la mirada–. Tuviste un accidente ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Que vayas a un recital de rock y te pongas a saltar junto a los aficionados!

–Bueno, eso es mejor que estar postrada en una cama –dijo inocentemente e Hitsugaya abrió la boca para retarla nuevamente por su impertinencia, pero Hinamori se le adelanto–. Oiga… ¿A usted le gustan esos recitales de rock?

El albino parpadeo y la miro sin entender viendo como Momo lo miraba expectante de una respuesta.

–Hmp… pero que estupideces estas diciendo.

"_Realmente es un amargado"_ pensó Hinamori.

–No son estupideces –se excuso–. Usted se ve bastante pequeñito para ser medico, hasta parece de mi edad, un simple adolescente. Si le gustara los recitales de rock un día podría invitarlo, yo nunca he podido ir a uno, pero he visto miles por MTV ¡A mi me encantan!

En la cabeza de Hitsugaya solo se escuchaba una sola palabra _"Pequeñito… pequeñito… ¡Pequeñito! ¡Ni una mierda! ¡COMO SE ATREVE! Además… ¿Le gustan los recitales de rock? ¡Esta loca!" _Volvió a mirarla clavando en sus ojos chocolate la peor mirada que le pudo haber dedicado a alguien alguna vez en su vida y noto como ella trago saliva con nerviosismo.

–¡No soy ningún pequeñito! ¡Y nunca he ido a un recital de rock! Tenme mas respeto, soy el doctor Hitsugaya Toushiro ¿Te quedo claro?

–Si, si, si –dijo moviendo sus manos con una gotita de sudor en la frente–. No fue mi intención ofenderlo ¿Usted siempre se enoja tan fácilmente?

¡Pero que chica más parlanchera y preguntona! Además, él le estaba mostrando su peor cara de asesino serial, hablándole con rudeza y al parecer a ella le importaba un rábano. Por otro lado, Momo estaba esperando una respuesta, aunque ella ya la sabia, ese chico carecía de absoluta paciencia. Pero quería llevarse bien con él. A pesar de que no se conocieron en las mejores circunstancias y el chico no la trataba muy bien, este doctor le había curado su rodilla y ahora digamos que le había salvado la vida. Si, era un cascarrabias y más frío que el mismísimo invierno, pero a sus ojos le parecían una buena persona.

–Estoy aquí para hacerte un chequeo antes de que te trasladen, no para responder tus preguntas personales –respondió con sequedad.

–¡Puf! –inflo los cachetes cruzándose de brazos y él al escucharla bufar cerro con molestia los ojos y se dio la media vuelta. Hasta que Hinamori reacciono–. ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Dijo que me iban a trasladar? ¿No era que solo tengo que hacer reposo? ¿Por qué se va? –viendo como Toushiro tomaba el picaporte de la puerta–. ¿Por qué me voy?

–Tienes que hacer reposo en un hospital, estar unos días internada solo por seguridad y revisión. Tu familia te quiere trasladar a Karakura –dijo aun dándole la espalda–. Eres de allí ¿No? Pues creen que allá estarás mejor que aquí.

Él se disponía a irse, pero la pregunta que ella le hizo lo freno en seco.

–¿Y usted cree que es así? ¿Usted cree que aquí no estaré bien, no estaré mejor? Usted… ¿No me va a atender más?

–Si te vas yo ya no te tendré a cargo, en Karakura te atenderá otro medico. Es lo mas lógico –hablo como si fuera una obviedad–. Y aquí decidió tu familia y yo estoy inmune de eso.

–Pero… usted me prometió que todo iría bien, que no me preocupara por nada –expreso inocentemente.

Toushiro sorprendido abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estomago. Esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, pero era cierto, él se lo había prometido ¿Y por qué se sentía tan nervioso? Giro levemente su cara para mirarla de reojo.

–Y cumplí… todo esta bien. Tú estas fuera de peligro.

–Es cierto –agacho levemente su cabeza para volver a levantarla y sonreírle dulcemente–. Arigato, Hitsugaya-kun.

El albino suspiro y antes de retirarse…

–Es doctor Hitsugaya.

Ichigo se llevo las manos a los bolsillos, mientras salía de la clínica. Toushiro le había recomendado que lo mejor era que fuera a descansar. Estaba pensando detenidamente si antes de ir a su departamento se daba una vuelta por la casa de su padre, en donde estarían sus hermanas, sabia que les debía una gran disculpa. Además, Isshin lo había llamado para ver como estaba y le comento que Yuzu y Karin estuvieron todo el día encerradas en la clínica sin querer hablar con nadie. Y mientras sus pensamientos divagan vio como tres personas venían en dirección a él, Kurosaky solo puso atención en la joven de pelo naranja y ojos color gris.

–Inuoe –susurro y en ese momento la chica llego corriendo hacia él.

–Kurosaky-kun –hablo agitada y con preocupación–. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué paso?

–Estoy bien, Orihime. No debes preocuparte por mí –sonrió levemente–. Y por suerte, no fue tan grave. La chica esta fuera de peligro, Toushiro se hizo cargo de ella.

–Me alegra tanto escuchar eso –suspiro con tranquilidad.

–Ahora resulta que aparte de ser un perfecto idiota también eres un inconsciente manejando –le reprocho Tatsuky e Ichigo noto que unos pasos atrás también venia Ishida–. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo te ocurrió una cosa así?

–Venia en exceso de velocidad, comencé a discutir con Karin porque me estaba pidiendo que vaya mas despacio, gire mi cabeza hacia atrás para gritarle y si no fuera por Toushiro que me grito a tiempo yo… –dijo impotente consigo mismo–… yo hubiera arrollado a esa chica, la hubiera matado.

–Kurosaky-kun –susurro Inuoe afligida–. Pero no fue así, tú no mataste a nadie. La chica esta bien, esta viva.

–Pero fue horrible, tú no la viste ahí tirada en la calle. Cuando la vimos, te juro, Orihime… creímos que estaba muerta –dijo cerrando sus ojos–. Por suerte, también Toushiro fue el que reacciono primero y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba viva, justo estaba Rangiku cerca de ese lugar y al ver lo sucedido llamo a la ambulancia y bueno… la trasladaron aquí.

–Ósea que si fuera por ti y tu lentitud al reaccionar, esa pobre chica se hubiera muerto –dijo con cierta molestia Ishida–. Definitivamente, Kurosaky… no hay nada que puedas hacer bien.

–Uryuu… –susurro Orihime mirando a su novio.

–Cuanta razón tienes, Ishida –dijo el pelinaranja sincerandose.

–¿Y que te paso en la cara, Ichigo? –cambio de tema Tatsuky.

–La amiga de la chica que atropelle, en un ataque de ira me pego.

–Bueno, por lo menos te dieron tu merecido.

En ese momento, un hombre de porte elegante, serio y frío paso por al lado de los jóvenes.

–Kuchiki-kun –hablo Inuoe y el nombrado la miro de reojo.

–Buenas tardes –luego miro al pelinaranja–. Kurosaky Ichigo por tu acción tan inconsciente lo mínimo que deberías hacer es ir por cuenta propia a la policía para que te quiten la licencia de conducir. La joven le pidió encarecidamente a su familia no hacer ninguna denuncia contra ti y eso se lo debes a el doctor Hitsugaya, ya que ella no quiso denunciar al amigo del doctor que la atendió y por lo que se como se dieron los hechos… también le salvo la vida.

Byakuya se retiro sin decir mas nada y sin ni siquiera ver la expresión de asombro de cada uno de los presentes. Ichigo noto como Kuchiki se subía a su auto en donde Rukia lo esperaba en el asiento del acompañante. La joven y le doctor pelinaranja cruzaron miradas antes de que Byakuya pusiera el automóvil en marcha y luego se perdiera en la calle entre todos los transportes. Ichigo sentía que la volvería a ver, como fuera, era el destino, tal vez.

–Ese hombre da miedo.

–¿Tú crees, Tatsuky-chan? –dijo Orihime–. Yo solo creo que le gusta ser respetado.

–Puede ser ¿Y quien es que se hace el tan importante?

–Es Byakuya Kuchiki el mayor empresario de medicina y remedios de todo Japón y casi todo Oriente –respondió Uryuu–. Es dueño de unos laboratorios en donde las mayores marcas de remedios crean sus capsulas. Su empresa abastece de medicamentos no solo a todo el estado sino que también a los centros privados.

–¡Wooow! –expreso sorprendida la chica.

Toushiro se llevo ambas manos a los bolsillos de su delantal blanco, mientras sentía como la brisa fresca rozaba sus cabellos y piel. Parado en las escalinatas del patio principal viendo como Hinamori era subida a la ambulancia acompañada de sus familiares, sintió la presencia de su asistente medico, quien se le puso al lado. Matsumoto se acomodo el pelo con nerviosismo, para luego llevarse su pulgar a la boca y morderse la uña.

–¿Y ahora que te pasa, Matsumoto? –resoplo fastidioso–. ¿Por qué estas nerviosa?

–¿Eh? –trago saliva–. No, no… no me pasa… no me pasa nada.

–Mientes muy mal.

–Es que… –se giro para mirarlo, Hitsugaya solo observaba hacia el frente ¿Se lo comentaba o mejor averiguaba por su cuenta antes de meter la pata?–. Es que…

–¡Que! –dijo exasperado.

–Nada, solo que buscaba a Gin y bueno… –miro con sus ojos para un costado como cuando dice una mentirita–… no lo encontré.

Hitsugaya no dijo mas nada, solo se limito a seguir mirando como Hinamori era trasladada. Veía como estaba nuevamente dormida, pues él mismo le había dado el seguimiento a una enfermera a que la sedara para que durante el trayecto la chica vaya dormida. Y luego de unos minutos después de que las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraron, Ichigo se hizo presente y se puso al otro lado de Hitsugaya…

–No me van a poner una denuncia… y creo que te debo una, Toushiro.

–¡Que me llames por mi apellido! –dijo con firmeza–. ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?

–Se llama Hinamori ¿Verdad? –el albino asintió sin mirarlo– Bueno, Hinamori le pidió a su familia que no denunciaran al amigo del medico que la atendió y se ocupo de ella.

Hitsugaya abrió aun más los ojos de la sorpresa que lo invadió al escuchar esas palabras ¿Cómo era que esa chica sabía que Ichigo era su amigo? Toushiro miro de reojo a Matsumoto que sonrió levemente y la respuesta se dio sola. Pues, ahora que recordaba ella acompañaba a la Kuchiki y a Hinamori cuando sucedió el accidente. Ichigo, Toushiro y Rangiku vieron como la ambulancia tomaba dirección hacia la avenida para luego tomar camino a la ruta que la lleve hacia Karakura.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¡Woow! ¿Y? ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció la escena Hitsuhina? Yo cuando la hice y la leí terminada, ¡Me emocione!

Orihime y Uryuu preparan su boda, Yoruichi dice ser la tía de Momo ¿Pero es verdad?, ¿Qué pasara con la charla que Rangiku escucho entre Gin y Aizen? Cuándo hablan de un bebé ¿A que se están refiriendo?, Urahara busca el reemplazo del antídoto ¿De que antídoto?, Toushiro y Momo ¡El amor les sigue los pasos! ¡Esto y mucho más en el episodio siguiente!

Arigato.

**¡Hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas. Muy buen miércoles para todos. Aun estoy un poquito melancólica por el final de 9 Meses, pero aquí estamos actualizando esta historia. Tal vez este no sea el gran capitulo, pero espere que les guste.

Gracias a: alexdir, loriakari, SeleneMoonligth, Lavi-Hime 4-E 3, Any-chan15, Hinamori-chan21, por sus comentarios.

Bueno, espero que disfruten la lectura.

Bleach no me pertenece.

[xxxx]

**Capitulo VI**

Y era así que había pasado una semana. Una semana de estar encerrada en esa habitación que poseía una linda vista hacia el jardín del hospital. Si, una hermosa vista, pero… ¿De que servia esa linda visión si no podía disfrutar del día que la creaba? Bufo cruzándose de brazos mirando fijo la puerta que tenia enfrente de la camilla y en cuestión de tres, dos, uno… ¡Ábrete sésamo!

–¡Momo! –entro feliz Rukia provocando una amplia sonrisa en la nombrada–. Mira, aquí te traje de comer.

–¡Ay, no! –dijo asqueada–. Ya no quiero comer más arroz blanco, ni gelatina sin sabor, no, no, no.

–Es sopa –dijo la joven Kuchiki con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

–Peor aun, no la pienso tomar –corrió su cara haciendo cierta rabieta–. ¡No me obligues, Rukia-san! ¡He dicho que no!

–¿Y quien te esta obligando?

Momo abrió uno de sus ojos y miro de reojo a su amiga.

–Además… –inquirió la pelinegra–. Tú eres la que se perjudica, si no comes, luego tendrás hambre.

–No tengo hambre –dijo segura, pero su estomago expreso lo contrario al emitir un severo sonido–. ¡Ay!

Rukia y Momo se miraron entre si y comenzaron a reír. En ese preciso momento, la doctora Unohana entro a la habitación con una leve sonrisa. Miro a ambas jóvenes y se dirigió en dirección a Momo.

–¿Me dirá que ya me puedo ir? Fueron muchos días.

–Si, paso una semana. Pero fue para asegurar su bienestar. Tuvo un accidente de transito, no es que se cayo de la cama –la medica le tomo el pulso–. Dime, ya puedes respirar mejor ¿Verdad?

–Si –dijo feliz–. Mis pulmones se llenan de aire.

–Eso es bueno –sonrió calidamente–. Los estudios mostraron que usted se encuentra en mejores condiciones. Mañana se le dará el alta.

–¡Que bien! ¿Oíste eso, Kuchiki-san?

–Si. Y mañana es el día de la primavera, haremos un mini picnic en el parque central de Tokio cuando salgas del insti… –Rukia corto su entusiasmo, pues recordó que Momo ya no contaba con los materiales para seguir con sus estudios temporalmente. Debían esperar al comienzo del mes próximo para comprarle nuevamente todo–. Bueno… o mejor… hacemos galletitas como cuando éramos niñas y llevamos a Tobiume a jugar a la placita del pueblo.

–Oh, Rukia-san –Momo vio las buenas intenciones de su amiga–. No te preocupes.

Unohana finalmente termino de chequear a Hinamori.

–Le daré aviso a su familia que hoy mismo se puede ir –la doctora antes de salir de la habitación les dirigió unas palabras a ambas jóvenes–. No importa en que lugar se celebre el día de la primavera, lo importante es que se haga con las personas deseadas. Hasta luego.

Las chicas sonrieron satisfechas, Retsu tenía mucha razón. La chica Kuchiki por su parte tomo un libro que había dejado en una pequeña repisita del cuarto de hospital y se sentó en una silla al lado de la camilla de Hinamori.

–La sopa se va a enfriar.

–Freud te trae loca ¿Verdad? –ignoro la sugerencia de Rukia y miro el libro que la pelinegra había tomado.

–Oh, si… ya hasta lo sueño por las noches.

–Rukia-san –hablo afirmando sus palabras–. A ti no te gusta lo que estas estudiando.

–¿Psicología? –Rukia miro a la joven que asintió de cabeza–. Bueno, digamos que…

–¿Digamos que…?

–La verdad es que a mi me gusta la literatura, a mi me encantaría escribir libros llenos de culebrones, enredos e historias emocionantes como esas que siempre me gustaron ver por la televisión.

–¿Y porque no estudias eso?

–Tú crees que a nii-sama…

–Oh, ya veo…

/

Matsumoto e Ichigo abandonando los consultorios de atención al paciente de la planta baja, iban de camino hacia las oficinas de los últimos pisos de la clínica privada de Aizen, especialmente iban hacia la oficina del doctor Hitsugaya. Ambos se subieron al ascensor.

–¿Por qué no me quieres acompañar? –hablo Ichigo que cargaba una caja en sus manos–. Toushiro dirá que no.

–Ay, lo convenceremos –Matsumoto se arreglo su cabello–. Y no es que no te quiera acompañar, me encantaría ir, pero he ido ayer y bueno hoy… hoy no puedo.

–¿Por qué no puedes? –la miro curioso de reojo y Rangiku odiaba que la estén cuestionando y para zafar de cualquier sospecha respondió…

–Hoy Gin tiene el día libre y hace días que no hacemos el amor.

–¡Me tenias que contar tanta intimidad! –reprocho incomodo poniéndose colorado.

–Tú preguntaste, Ichigo –dijo juguetona–. ¡Ay, no me digas que quieres que te lo explique!

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso indicado, Kurosaky fue el primero en salir.

–Aléjate de mi –sentencio el chico tomando dirección a la oficina del peliblanco–. ¡Eres un peligro!

–¡No seas niño, Ichigo! –reía la mujer siguiéndole los pasos.

Se refregó la cara de cansancio, de fastidio, de enojo, del mal humor que poco a poco lo estaba invadiendo, si es que ya no lo había invadido. Las prácticas experimentales tomaban un buen rumbo según el consenso de los representantes, pero ninguna formula utilizada y empleada por los científicos daba un resultado exacto y seguro. Él estaba estudiando la repercusión que cierta formula química podía generar en el cuerpo humano. Su escritorio estaba lleno de papeles, informes, libros, su notebook, que estuvo las veinticuatro horas del día prendida buscando archivos e información nueva en Internet. Si, se había pasado toda lo noche en vela estudiando las practicas experimentales en su oficina. De repente, sintió como la puerta de su despacho se abría.

–Taichooo

Escucho esa voz cantarina y gruño sonoramente, y mas aun, al ver que su asistente medico no venia sola.

–¿Quién es usted? –expreso haciendo cierto teatro dramático Rangiku escondiéndose detrás de Ichigo y hablando desde allí–. ¿Qué le hizo a mi taicho? ¿En donde esta él?

–¡Matsumoto! –pego el grito el joven.

–Oh, doc… ¡Era usted! –salio detrás de la espalda de Kurosaky y se acerco al peliblanco y puso nariz con nariz con el joven medico. Rangiku lo miro de arriba abajo–. ¡Dios mío, hombrecito! ¿Pero que rayos le paso? Mire su facha ¡Parece un desquiciado!

–Aléjate de mí, sino quieres que te ahorque –dijo en un susurro venenoso mientras se le formaba una venita en la sien e Ichigo agarro del brazo a Matsumoto alejándola del potencial asesino.

–Taicho no sea así de malo. Que me estoy preocupando por usted. Seguro se paso toda la noche en vela dentro de la oficina ¿No es así? –Toushiro no respondió sino que comenzó a teclear en su computadora portátil–. ¡Vio! Doc, no puede seguir así, toda esta semana estuvo desconectado del mundo ¡No es saludable! Ya sus pacientes lo miran raro…

–Cállate.

–Mire, tengo una idea. Ichigo necesita que…

–No.

–¡Taicho, primero escuche!

–No.

–Toushiro –hablo Kurosaky–. Necesito darle esto a una persona que tú conoces.

Hitsugaya arqueo una ceja y miro de reojo a Ichigo notando como el pelinaranja cargaba entre sus manos una caja.

–Vamos, doc –hablo pacíficamente Matsumoto–. No puede quedarse así. Mírese, necesita un respiro ¿Cree que así podrá trabajar en buenas condiciones? No, taicho… –el albino suspiro con pesar, su asistente medico tenia mucha razón–. Ichigo necesita que alguien lo acompañe a Karakura.

–¿A Karakura? –Toushiro arqueo una ceja.

–Si, a Karakura –respondió Kurosaky–. ¿Vienes?

Rangiku cerró con una mano la notebook de su jefe y le guiñó el ojo.

–Pero primero váyase y péguese un baño… no vaya a ser cosa que lo detengan por confundirlo con un forajido de la calle.

/

Dentro de esa oficina hacia un calor inhumano y eso que aun no se estaba ni cerca al verano. El tecleo con sus dedos en la notebook era tan común, pero a la vez fascinante. Su vida era así de arriesgada aunque a simple vista nadie lo viera de tal manera, pero para ser una periodista que hace años llevaba consigo una investigación jugosa entre sus manos, a pesar de que su vida y la de sus camaradas corría el riesgo, era algo que como grupo y placer profesional querían arriesgar.

–¡Hiyori! –recibió el grito de una de sus compañeras.

De un brinco dejo de escribir en su computadora portátil y con una venita de bronca formándosele en la sien apretó uno de sus puños y miro con furia a dicha jovencita que le había arruinado su inspiración.

–¡Kiyone, maldita sea! –Si, su mal humor y muy poca paciencia era más que conocida por todos–. ¡Porque demonios me gritas de esa manera! ¡Que es lo que te pasa ahora!

–¡Todo es culpa de este bakka! –la jovencita de cabello rubio corto y ojos celestes señalo mas que enojada a un hombre alto de cabello y ojos negros–. ¡Dile a Sentaro que yo seré la persona que se presentara a la entrevista! ¡Yo me quedare con el puesto de asistente medico del prestigioso doctor Ukitake! ¡Yo seré la informante! –termino de gritarle en plena cara llena a Sentaro.

–¡CALLATE INUTIL! –le grito el hombre–. ¡YO SOY EL MAS APTO! ¡TU ERES UNA MUJERCITA LOCA QUE LE PARECE BONITO EL PRESTIGIOSO DOCTOR UKITAKE!

–¡Y que tiene de malo! ¡Deja de gritar, Sentaro! ¡Aturdes!

Y mientras Sentaro y Kiyone no paraban de discutir, la muchacha de cabello rubio que siempre llevaba recogido en dos coletas y había sido interrumpida en la escritura de su artículo para el diario New Tokio apretó ambos puños y golpeando los mismos al escritorio…

–¡Ya basta! ¡Suficiente! ¡Cierren su maldita y exasperante boca!

Sus dos compañeros frenaron en seco su absurda discusión.

–Ya se decidió que Kiyone será la que se presente a esa entrevista de trabajo. Tiene todo el perfil, sabe sobre la profesión y además es mujer. Punto final.

–¿Qué argumento es ese con que esta estupida es mujer? –pregunto enojado Sentaro recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de Kiyone–. ¡Oye, monigote no me vuelvas a pegar!

Hiyori dio un suspiro al aire con frustración y volvió a hablar.

–La mayoría de los asistentes médicos de esa clínica son mujeres, Sentaro. Si vas tú de seguro no te tomaran.

–Pero Kaien…

–¡Cállate, Sentaro! –Hiyori le revoleó por la cabeza el pote de lapices–. No toques ese tema… –termino de un susurro.

En ese momento, apareció un hombre de cabello negro y portando gafas pequeñas de sol.

–Iba… –saludo la periodista.

–Hable con mi informante de la policía, Hiyori. Te traigo pendientes del asunto "A"

–Genial –sonrió de medio lado.

/

Mientras Rukia no sacaba sus ojos de su libro de Psicoanálisis y Momo miraba con entusiasmo como Yoruichi guarda sus pertenencias en un bolso para que dentro de nada le dieran el alta. Isane, la asistente de la doctora Unohana entro a la habitación.

–Isane-san –sonrió Hinamori.

–Hinamori-kun, tienes visitas ¿Los puedes recibir? –dijo amablemente la joven.

–Oh, claro… seguro es Rangiku-san.

–Pues, yo diría que no –se acerco la asistente y le susurro guiñándole un ojo–. Son dos apuestos hombres, que no es ninguno de tus hermanos pesados.

–¿Dos hombres? –arqueo una ceja confundida, Rukia dejo de leer.

–¡Vaya, Momo! –dijo con picardía Yoruichi–. Me pregunto que dirá Kisuke y los otros tres cuando sepan que tienes visitas de hombre desconocidos y encima apuestos.

–¡Ay, Yourichi-san! Pero que cosas dices… –dijo avergonzada.

–¡Hazlos pasar! –hablo emocionada Rukia– Esta chica necesita conseguir un novio.

–¡Rukia-san!

Isane se acerco a la puerta y saliendo de la habitación dio el permiso a los invitados. En ese momento, entraron al cuarto de hospital Ichigo en compañía de Toushiro. Hinamori abrió los ojos sorprendida, no de ver a Kurosaky sino de ver al joven albino, sin saber porque la chica sonrió levemente. Yoruichi noto esta reacción en Momo y miro detenidamente a Hitsugaya. Por su parte, Rukia se levanto como un resorte de su asiento.

–¡Tú! –dijo furiosa Kuchiki revoleándole su libro de estudios por la cabeza a Ichigo, que gracias a sus hábiles reflejos logro agacharse a tiempo–. ¡Buena reacción, idiota! ¡Que haces aquí!

–¡Oye! –se quejo el pelinaranja–. ¿Tú siempre eres así de gentil con la gente?

–No, solo con las personas que se le dan de imprudente y andan de inconsciente atropellando gente.

–Escucha, fue un accidente –le dijo enojado–. Y es la primera vez que me pasa, además… –corrió su cara para un costado ofendido–. Vine… vine a disculparme.

–Oigan, ya no peleen más. Rukia-san, ya olvídalo ¿Si? Yo ya lo olvide –Momo sonrió con dulzura e Hitsugaya pensó que esa chica era de otro planeta ¿Qué persona se ve tan tranquila frente a la persona que casi le arranca la vida? Claro, aunque haya sido sin querer–. Hitsugaya-kun, Kurosaky ¿Verdad?

–Si, pero puedes decirme Ichigo.

–Bien. Te llamare por tu nombre.

–Y yo soy "doctor" Hitsugaya. Háblame con respeto, niña.

–¿Niña? –Momo arqueo una ceja enojada, ¿él siempre la trataría así? ¡Ah, si! Pero quien se creía ¿Para eso había venido? Para hacerse el importante–. ¡Niña tus calzoncillos, doctor de baja calaña!

–¡Como fue que me llamaste, imprudente! –a Toushiro se le formo una venita en la frente–. ¡Pero a ti quien demonios te enseño educación, niñita!

–¡Deja de llamarme así! –inflo sus cachetes ofendida–. ¡Tengo diecinueve años!

–Pues, no parece te comportas como una infantil –le respondió secamente.

Momo se cruzo de brazos y corriendo su cara fingió ignorarlo, Toushiro se molesto por ese comportamiento.

–¡Vaya! –exclamo Ichigo–. Ahora entiendo porque Rangiku se empeño en que vinieras.

Hitsugaya miro de mala manera a su amigo de cabello naranja ya que sabia que estaba insinuando Ichigo y Yoruichi al ver que estaba pasando desapercibida en ese lugar, aprovecho el momento para salir de la habitación sin ser tomada en cuenta y eso es lo que buscaba, que nadie se percatara de que ella había estado allí.

–Bueno, olvidando cualquier discusión –Ichigo se acerco a la camilla en donde se encontraba Momo y le extendió una caja envuelta como un regalo–. Es para ti, te la debía.

–¿Para mi? –dijo sorprendida Momo.

–Vaya, con que con esa cara de amargado… tienes tu lado sensible.

Comento Rukia haciendo que a Ichigo se le formara una venita en la frente y la mirara de forma desafiante. Por su parte, Hinamori comenzó a abrir el regalo como si se tratara verdaderamente de una pequeña niñita e Hitsugaya la miraba con demasiada atención y no se estaba percatando de ello.

–Oh, no lo puedo creer –expreso Momo con una sonrisa y sorpresa a la vez–. Es una cámara de fotos.

–Si, yo te rompí la tuya. Así que… –el pelinaranja se rasco la cabeza nervioso–. Pues, es tuya… espero que ahora puedas estudiar. Rangiku me ayudo a elegirla.

–Dirás que esa floja la compro.

–¡Toushiro cállate! –le reprocho el joven.

–Arigato –hablo Momo–. No importa quien la compro, lo importante es la buena intención. Muchas gracias, Ichigo.

–De nada –Kurosaky la miro detenidamente–. Y dime, Hinamori ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Tu estado mejoro?

–Si, me acaban de dar el alta –sonrió ampliamente–. Por suerte hoy volveré a casa.

–¿Y cual era la complicación que tenias? –pregunto secamente el albino–. ¿Por qué te costaba tanto respirar? ¿Acaso eres asmática?

–No, pero que yo recuerde siempre que me he enfermado me ha pasado eso de no poder respirar. Al parecer somatizo de esa manera –se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia–. ¡Pero al fin me iré de este hospital! Aunque debo admitir que los médicos de aquí son muchos más simpáticos –miro de reojo a Toushiro–… y altos.

–¿Nani? –el albino apretó su puño–. ¿Acaso quieres decirme algo?

–¿Debería? –lo miro confundida y haciéndose la inocente.

–Eres muy impertinente, _"niñita" _–dijo en tono de triunfo sabiendo que eso le molestaría a la joven.

–Oh, sabes que ahora que te miro bien –Momo pasó por alto el intento de él por hacerla enojar y miro a Hitsugaya de arriba abajo–. Tú me haces acordar mucho a un peluche de un conejo blanco que Kisuke me regalo para mi cumpleaños numero cinco, me acuerdo que le puse como nombre… –lo miro fijamente a los ojos–. _Shiro-chan… _¿Quieres que te llame así?

Ichigo y Rukia rieron por lo bajo debido a la cara que había puesto el joven doctor, en donde miles de venitas se decoraban en su cara, uno de sus ojos no paraba de hacer un tic y su cara estaba bordo de contener la ira. Momo le sonrió dulcemente y con satisfacción, pues a pesar de que al principio buscaba ganarle la partida, ahora que se lo ponía a pensar _Shiro-chan _era un apodo que al doctor peliblanco le quedaría de luces.

–¿Cómo… cuernos… te atreviste a… llamarme?

–Oh, Shiro-chan… ese apodo te quedaría muy mono ¿No lo crees?

–¡No! –pego el grito enojado.

–Ahora que recuerdo, Shiro-chan, era un conejito de peluche ¡Kawai! –dijo Rukia con los ojitos llenos de estrellas, hasta que recordando algo se le formo una venita en la frente–. Pero ahora que tengo memoria ¡Jamás me lo quisiste prestar, Momo! ¡Eras muy egoísta con él!

–Porque era mío, mío… además me lo había regalo Kisuke y él jamás era de hacer regalos ¡Y Shiro me hacia sentir segura y protegida! Recuerdo que le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, pero si dormía junto a Shiro-chan podía estar tranquila.

–¡Igualmente me lo podrías haber prestado de día! –le seguía reprochando Kuchiki–. Por eso mismo te paso lo que te paso con él. Al cumplir cinco años, en el camping familiar de fin de año ¡Puuum! Se te cayó al río y adiós Shiro-chan por siempre.

–Si, no me hagas acordar –Momo agacho la cabeza con pena–. Ese día fue el mas triste de mi vida, recuerdo que me lance al arrollo para rescatarlo, pero me termine ahogando y me salvo Hisagui-san. Creo que es algo que no he podido superar, Shiro-chan era mi mejor guardián en la vida.

A Ichigo y Toushiro se les resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente al escuchar esa ridícula frase de Momo y dicha conversación que mantenían ambas chicas ignorándolos por completo. Pero Hitsugaya no pasó por alto lo que había comentado Momo, que estuvo a punto de morirse ahogada por rescatar un osito de peluche ¿Acaso solo esta chica hacia ese tipo de estupideces? Se pregunto internamente el albino. Se ve que hacer esa clase de locuras ya venia de nacimiento por parte de Hinamori.

–¡Pero luego a mi me compraron a Chappy! –Rukia exclamo con fascinación, sorprendiendo a Ichigo con esta actitud ya que ella no parecía en lo más mínimo esa chica ruda y fría que mostraba ser–. Y déjame decirte que Chappy es el mejor conejo de la vida.

–¡No compares a Chappy con Shiro-chan! ¡Shiro-chan era el mejor!

–¡Chappy, conejo aniversario es el mejor! –le retruco su amiga.

–Disculpen –llamo su atención Kurosaky, mientras se rascaba su barbilla y las miraba con su típica cara de amargado–. ¿Se están dando cuenta que discuten por un par de conejos de peluches que no sirven para nada?

–¡Si que sirven! –le grito Rukia en plena cara.

–¡No me grites, enana del demonio!

–Y después dices que no eres una niñita –Toushiro miro seriamente a Hinamori.

–Shiro-chan, ¿tú siempre eres así de enojon?

–¡Que no es Shiro-chan, es doctor Hitsugaya! –pego el grito haciendo que los otros tres presentes se taparan los oídos.

/

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas del pasillo, tenía su mirada en el suelo mientras jugueteaba con sus pies. Hacia un buen tiempo que estaba esperando para ser entrevistada, pero debía esperar un rato mas ya que el doctor Ukitake había recibido una visita de ultimo momento por parte de un colega. En ese momento, su celular vibro.

–¿Qué? –dijo sin mucho animo.

–_¿Y? –la voz del otro lado del celular se escuchaba ansiosa–. ¡Kiyone!_

–¡Nada! Aun estoy esperando… ¿Podrías llamarme después?

–_¿Pero que pasa? ¿Hay muchas personas por el puesto?_

–No, solo que… ¡Ay, yo te llamo luego! –termino colgando el celular–. Hiyori cuando quiere se pasa –refunfuño, posando nuevamente sus ojos en la puerta del consultorio del doctor Ukitake, realmente tenia muchas ansias de volver a verlo ¿Se acordaría de ella?

El hombre de cabello largo y blanco le mostraba al joven medico de cabellos negros azulados y antejos, unos archivos rescatados de su base de datos de la ultima reunión de las audiencias internacionales llevadas a cabo por el Síndrome Hollow. Ishida suspiro dejando de leer dichos papeles y acomodándose sus lentes hablo.

–Entonces seguimos en el mismo caso, lo que se sabe de esa enfermedad es lo que logro investigar la doctora Unohana. En estas comisiones, se empezaron con las experimentaciones, aun sin saber como la gente se contagia.

–Pues, la investigación hecha por Retsu hace veinte años dedujo que el Síndrome Hollow no se transmite ni por vía oral, ni por tacto, pero si es peligrosa por vía sanguínea. Y creo que eso es un buen avance para poder experimentar y buscar el antídoto. Las investigaciones hechas por Mayuri Kurotsuchi llegan a la misma conclusión, al igual que las hechas por los prodigios Hitsugaya y Kurosaky.

–Lo se, Kurosaky me ha mostrado las investigaciones que realizo junto a Hitsugaya. Pero aun así creo que no van por buen camino si no tiene la ficha segura de cómo es que la gente se contagia –se volvió a acomodar sus lentes–. Estoy preocupado y a la vez me siento impotente, doctor Ukitake. Hoy tuve que ver como una niña de seis años se me fue de las manos –Juushiro lo miro con tristeza–. Yo no soy medico científico y me arrepiento de no haber estudiado esa rama, por eso lo he venido a molestar. Porque quiero ver si hay algún avance con respeto a este karma.

–No debes disculparte, Ishida-kun. Estoy aquí para ayudarte desde lo que puedo en todo. Pero Ichigo-kun esta en las comisiones ¿Por qué no has hablado con él?

Uryuu se acomodo sus lentes con incomodidad y Ukitake supo sin que el chico le contara nada que las cosas tal vez con Ichigo no estaban en su mejor etapa, mas ahora con el casamiento de Ishida e Inuoe cerca. Juushiro era un hombre que se caracterizaba, aparte de su pobre estado de salud, por ganarse la confianza de las personas ya que era respetado por ser tomado como una persona honorable. Y fue por ese motivo que se había ganado rápidamente la confianza y una buena relación con Inuoe Orihime desde el primer día que la conoció, cuando Kurosaky Ichigo, hijo de su amigo de toda la vida Isshin, siendo solo un adolescente le presento a la linda Orihime_ como su novia _de tan solo quince años. Y por ese motivo, Juushiro sabia a la perfección la historia que se había desarrollado entre Ichigo e Ishida entorno a Inuoe.

–Bueno, no es necesario que le preguntes a Ichigo-kun –sonrió amablemente para quitar cualquier tensión–. Para eso estoy yo, pregúntame todas las veces que quieras y no te preocupes yo te estaré informando cualquier avance de las conferencias ¿Si?

–Le agradezco mucho, doctor Ukitake –Ishida se levanto de su asiento para retirarse–. Ya es hora de que vuelva al hospital, además creo que abuse del tiempo que le correspondía a una jovencita que esperaba afuera.

–Oh, no es… –el peliblanco abrió los ojos de par en par–. ¡Dios mío! Deje a esa pobre muchacha esperando hace mas de dos horas ¿Aun sigue afuera?

Ambos doctores salieron de la oficina y notaron que si, que la joven de cabello corto y rubio, y ojos azules aun estaba esperando ser atendida para su entrevista de trabajo.

–¡Oh, niña! Lo siento tanto –se disculpo Ukitake.

Kiyone se paro de un brinco y le mostró una tímida sonrisa.

–No se disculpe, por favor. No fue nada, doctor Ukitake.

–Bueno, yo me retiro. Perdón por las molestias que ocasione –hablo Uryuu retirándose.

–Vuelve y llama cuando quieras, Ishida-kun –le respondió su colega–. Yo te mantendré al tanto.

Ukitake miro a la joven rubia y la hizo pasar amablemente a su oficina, le ofreció asiento y Kiyone le extendió su currículo.

–Con que te llamas Kiyone ¿Verdad?

–Así es –respondió tímidamente–. Kiyone… Kiyone Kotetsu.

–Hace cinco años que me he quedado sin mi asistente medico, Kaien Shiba quien ocupaba el lugar y lamentablemente murió –dijo con tristeza que también invadió a Kiyone cosa que el peliblanco noto enseguida–. Veo que tienes experiencia de sobra –la chica asintió–. ¿Qué edad tienes?

–Veinticuatro recién cumplidos, señor.

–Bien… ¿Y cual es el motivo por el cual quieres trabajar como mi asistente medico?

–Porque con los conocimientos que he adquirido y experiencia quiero ayudar en todo lo que me sea posible a la persona que una vez me salvo la vida y me dio la oportunidad de seguir viviendo.

Ukitake levanto su mirada del currículo de Kiyone que estaba examinado y miro a la joven con sorpresa, quien le sonrió con dulzura. A pesar de que el motivo era otro, Kiyone no había mentido, cuando ella era una niña Juushiro Ukitake le había salvado la vida y se juro que algún día le devolvería el favor, y esta era una buena oportunidad. Él supo por alguna extraña razón que ella era la indicada para el puesto.

/

Usar la computadora portátil de su jefe era todo un peligro por ese motivo había traído en su cartera su pequeña netbook. La abrió y comenzó a buscar las anotaciones que había hecho desde el día que había escuchado esa conversación tan misteriosa entre Gin y Aizen. Había tenido los ojos bien atentos con su pareja y realmente se sentía terrible por eso, pues, siempre entre ellos… _no había habido secretos _¿No? También recordaba que Aizen le había pedido a Gin que mandaran a investigar a los hermanos de Hinamori ¿Para que? Eso olía feo, su instinto femenino se lo decía ¡Maldito instinto femenino!

Tomo su celular y llamo

–Nanao soy yo ¿Ya entre a la base de datos? ¿Cuál es la clave?

–_Rangiku ¿Y para que la quieres? _

–Oye ¿Por qué dudas? –se hizo la desentendida–. Necesito ayudar a mi doc, es solo eso.

–_¿Y porque no se la pides a él?_

–¡Porque es una sorpresa! –pego un leve gritito–. Imagínate, nunca hago mi trabajo como corresponde cuando vea que me preocupo por su persona se… se… ¿se pondrá feliz? –sabia que su excusa era nefasta y el silencio del otro lado del teléfono se lo confirmaba–. Ya Nanao, me debes una. El fin de semana pasado gracias a mí tuviste una cita–. Le termino reprochando–. Sabes que me debes tu silencio y este pequeño favor.

–_Ya, ya… no era necesario que me recordaras eso –suspiro–. La clave es…_

Puso la clave en el ordenador y entro a la base de datos del archivo histórico del Comité Internacional por el Síndrome Hollow, ella sabía muchas cosas gracias a Gin, pero igualmente esa conversación que había escuchado… le había revelado que no era tan así.

–Las palabras claves son: fetos en gestación-bebé-Kisuke Urahara –vocifero para ella misma.

Entro a los archivos de practicas experimentales y ahí no pudo encontrar mucho sino la conclusión de que el antídoto para combatir la enfermedad aun era una incógnita, aunque vio con orgullo que su taicho hacia grandes aportes para encontrar la cura de dicha enfermedad. Siguió buscando, pero no encontró nada interesante que se relacionara con fetos y bebés en el asunto. De un momento a otro, entro a un archivo privado y de suma restricción denominado "Primer Comité – Practicas experimentales: Confidencial" el cual necesitaba una clave especial. Intento poner la que Nanao le había dado, pero era incorrecta.

–¡Demonios! Justo ahora que esto parecía interesante esta porquería necesita una clave – hizo un silencio pensativa–. ¡Claro! ¿Por qué este archivo necesitaría una clave especial? ¡Porque es importante! ¿Y ahora como lo abro?

En ese preciso momento, alguien entro a la oficina de Hitsugaya de manera alegre y cierta torpeza.

–¡Rangiku-san! –una voz cantarina le llamo la atención.

–¡Kyyyyaaaaa! –pego el grito asustada y luego de un segundo poniéndose la mano en el pecho suspiro con alivio al reconocer a la persona que había llegado–. Ay, Orihime… eres tú.

–¿Hum? Pero Rangiku-san ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te asustaste de esta manera?

–No, no por nada. Solo que creí que era…

–Toushiro-kun –sonrió graciosa la joven.

–Así es, claro, claro –no mentía, ella había mandado a su taicho a volar junto con Ichigo porque no quería que la viera metiendo las narices en donde no correspondía–. Y dime, Orihime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–¿Lo olvidaste? Tengo que ir a recorrer tiendas porque estoy con los preparativos de mi boda. Solo quedan tres meses y no quiero dejar nada para último momento. Dijimos que iríamos juntas porque tú también querías empezar a ver cosas para los preparativos de tu boda con Gin.

–Ah, si, si… tienes razón habíamos quedado en hoy vernos. Si, tengo que empezar a preparar todo para mi casamiento, es muy cierto.

–Rangiku-san ¿Te sucede algo?

–¿Eh? No… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–No se, te ves algo nerviosa.

¡Y como no estarlo! Ella estaba haciendo algo que no debía. Sabia a la perfección que meter las narices en algo confidencial que no le era de su incumbencia no estaba bien ¿Y si mejor le contaba todo a su taicho? Tal vez él supiera algo… ¿O si le contaba a Gin? Tal vez él le daría una buena explicación de todo lo que había escuchado. ¡No, no! Si hasta el momento no había dicho nada, era mejor así. Luego averiguaría por su cuenta como entrar en ese archivo.

–Oh, necesitas una clave para ver ese archivo, pero no sabes cual.

–¡Orihime! –pego el grito asustada.

Pues, la joven de cabello anaranjado estaba enfrente de su computadora viendo lo que Matsumoto estaba haciendo, en un descuido de esta por andar en las nubes de Valencia.

–¿Qué? –la miro sin entender la ojigris.

–Es que yo… veras esto… esto…

–Oh, ya veo… ¿Toushiro-kun no sabe que le estas revisando sus cosas?

–¡No es de mi taicho! Pero, pero no sabe que estoy en este ordenador –miro para un costado–. Por favor, Orihime no vayas a decir…

–No diré nada –le sonrió con confianza–. Pero puedo ayudarte si quieres.

–¿Cómo?

–Yo se como entrar a un archivo o a un ordenador sin que necesites utilizar una clave. Me lo enseño Uryuu ¿Recuerdas que la familia que me cuidaba tenia en su poder todo lo que mi hermano Sora me había heredado? –Rangiku asintió–. Pues, ellos tenían los archivos y los papeles legales en un ordenador bajo siete claves secretas –sonrió graciosa–. Y gracias a Uryuu que me ayudo a recuperar lo que me pertenecía y no quedar en la calle, pude entrar a los servidores y recuperar el papel de la herencia que me pertenecía.

–Cierto… –Rangiku sonrió con complicidad al recordar aquello, no era una buena época por la que había pasado su amiga, pero era algo que la había llevado a lograr superarse como persona y poder encontrar el amor del hombre con el que estaba a punto de casarse.

–Bien ¿Quieres que lo intente? No le diré nada a Toushiro-kun. Al fin y al cabo estoy siendo tu cómplice.

–Si, de acuerdo.

Orihime se hizo cargo de la netbook de Rangiku y comenzó a utilizar su inteligencia, aquella que le quedaba escondida en lo más profundo de su cerebro y en cuestión de hora y medio logro entrar al archivo "confidencial" del Comité Internacional Medico.

–Bien, aquí esta, Rangiku-san. Este es el expediente, se trata de un tal Kisuke Urahara.

–¿Cómo? –agarro la computadora portátil de un sopetón y comenzó a leer–. Esto es lo que yo…

/

Ichigo y Rukia habían ido por unos cafés antes de que le dieran el alta a Hinamori, mientras que Toushiro se quedo en la habitación de hospital junto a Momo, era un silencio incomodo y es que Hinamori tenia todas las intenciones de hablar y contarle algunas historias graciosas con el fin de ver al chico sonreír. Pues, le daba mucha curiosidad _"Estoy completamente segura de que este hombrecito jamás ha sonreído" _pensó la chica. En ese momento, Yoruichi intento entrar al cuarto, pero noto la presencia del albino sentado en la silla cercana a la camilla de Momo, se quedo detrás de la puerta.

–Cuando era chica me gustaba mirar los atardeceres comiendo sandia –comento Momo con una sonrisa.

Hitsugaya abrió los ojos sorprendido y noto como Hinamori miraba hacia la ventana.

–¿Y tú que hacías de pequeño? –ella lo miro.

–También –dijo por acto reflejo.

–¿Hum? –arqueo una ceja confundida.

–Digo que también… también me gustaba comer sandias mirando el cielo, los atardeceres.

–¿De verdad? –hablo con emoción–. Que coincidencia ¿No es así? A mis hermanos y Rukia no les gustan las sandias por lo que jamás me acompañaban en esos momentos. Creo que tú y yo de niños hubiéramos sido grandes amigos viendo puestas de sol ¿No lo crees?

Hinamori le sonrió ampliamente y Hitsugaya la miro fascinado por aquella sonrisa.

–Tal vez… quien sabe –respondió el albino sonriendo levemente de medio lado.

Yoruichi sorprendida abrió levemente la boca al ver la mirada de Toushiro hacia Hinamori, ella era una mujer con experiencia y conocía muy bien esa mirada en un hombre. Ese muchacho estaba fascinado con la jovencita que tenia enfrente de sus ojos. Aunque ignorara por completo aquella reacción en su persona.

/

La noche había sido presentada con una fuerte brisa como antesala del día de la primavera que se avecinaba. Las luces de la urbe de Tokio podían llegar a ser todo un espectáculo si se las sabía apreciar, si se les sabía dar atención. Y a él siempre le gusto ver el espectáculo que brindaban las luces de Tokio, porque cuando era un niño siempre con su mejor amiga se subían a la azotea de su casa y contaban cuantas luces de la ciudad se encontraban prendidas ¿Por qué la gente no levantaba la cabeza o se subía a una azotea a ver este espectáculo de luces? Tal vez porque a esa gente que él desde el fondo de su corazón intentaba salvar… ya no les importaba o no se esperanzaba de esas lindas cosas que te puede llegar a dar la vida.

Suspiro y negó de cabeza, mientras sus pasos se dirigían a otra reunión junto Aizen y sus camaradas. Esto era una ida y vuelta que parecía no tener fin. En ese instante, su celular comenzó a vibrar, era de un número desconocido, sabía que se trataba de Urahara.

–¿Qué paso? Estoy llegando a la reunión, no es prudente que me llames ahora.

–_Lo se, pero necesito que me hagas un favor._

–¿Cuál?

–_Quiero que trates de sacarle información a Aizen o alguno de sus colegas sobre Toushiro Hitsugaya. Él e Ichigo Kurosaky hoy estuvieron visitando en la clínica a Hinamori-chan._

–Umh, interesante… ¿Solo sobre Hitsugaya, sobre Kurosaky no?

–_No, a Kurosaky ya lo tenemos casi resuelto, recuerda que es el hijo de Isshin. Pero este chico Hitsugaya me urge. _

–Entiendo, entiendo… veré que te saco. Voy a cortarte.

–_Arigato, Shinji._

Guardo su celular en el bolsillo y con su semblante despreocupado llamo a la puerta de la mansión de Aizen. Fue recibido por una jovencita de piel pálida, pelo negro largo y recto, y unos impactantes ojos violetas.

–¿Solo falto yo?

–Así es, Hirako Shinji. Aizen-sama y los demás solo esperan por usted. Esta retrasado, sabe que a Aizen-sama no le gusta esperar.

–Sun-Sun-chan –dijo graciosamente con la intención de hacerla enojar–. Tú siempre tan linda.

La joven no dijo absolutamente nada. Por su parte, él entro a la sala principal de reuniones en donde todos esperaban por su persona para comenzar con la reunión pertinente.

–Lo siento, se me descompuso el auto y el taxi tomo la avenida principal que era un caos. Hubiera venido volando, pero resulta que no tengo poderes sobrenaturales.

–Lo importante es ya estas aquí –Aizen le hizo el ademán para que tomara asiento e Hirako se sentó al lado de Kaname–. ¿Y bien? Alguien tiene algo que decir antes de comentar que estas asambleas del Comité Internacional aun no avanzan en nada… 

–Hitsugaya-kun esta muy comprometido con el asunto –hablo Gin e Hirako al escuchar que se referían al joven medico presto cautelosa atención–. Aunque los esfuerzos que esta haciendo pueden que lleguen a la nada.

–Unohana Retsu junto a los doctores Juushiro Ukitake y Shunsui Kyoraku ponen mucho crédito en él –comento Tousen–. Será muy prodigio, pero siento que es un peligro que se relacione demasiado con ellos.

–¿Y porque? –pregunto Hirako–. ¿Acaso él sabe algo?

–No hay porque preocuparse –Aizen tomo la palabra–. Cuando ya no lo necesite me desharé de él, pero por el momento esta en el lugar que quiero que este. Porque Hitsugaya se esta acercando a la formula que necesito.

–Sosuke, Sosuke –hablo Gin–. ¿Qué manía de jugar siempre con las personas?

"_Maldita sea, esas respuesta ambiguas de Aizen" _pensó con enojo Hirako.

–¿Cómo es eso que Hitsugaya se esta acercando a la formula que necesitas?

–Hoy estas muy pregunto, Hirako –hablo Gin y Shinji se encogió de hombros mostrando desinterés.

–Hitsugaya y Kurosaky se están acercando a una formula similar a la que yo utilice hace veinte años. Para crear el antídoto utilice un elemento químico irremplazable, único y formidable, algo que no se consigue adentro de un laboratorio –Aizen comenzó a hablar de algo que jamás se digno a contar y ahora solo lo hablaría por arriba. Gin lo miro con cautela y Shinji cerro los ojos comprendiendo porque Urahara jamás conseguía dar con un suplente del antídoto. Después de tantos años tenia la punta de algo interesante–. Era un químico sustraído de una "medicina milagrosa", era el último sustrato que quedaba, con él cree la enfermedad y con él cree la cura… _el antídoto. _Por eso mismo es que no se encuentra la cura a la enfermedad, porque el químico que la provoca es desconocido por la medicina y _genética_. Ellos solo saben que el Síndrome Hollow entra en las personas por vía sanguínea, pero no saben como se origino dicho síndrome, por ese motivo no logran encontrar la cura.

–Pero nosotros si sabemos eso, porque fuimos nosotros lo que propagamos la enfermedad. Y a pesar de ello no encontramos un reemplazo –le dijo Tousen.

–Eso es porque son unos inútiles, yo siempre les he dado el material necesario para que logren una formula parecida, pero…

–Pero el elemento químico del que hablas –dijo Hirako–, es un elemento sacado de la medicina no convencional, es una medicina casera, por así decirlo.

–Exactamente, es una leyenda, verdadera y real… tan real es que a como de lugar debo encontrar el antídoto verdadero. Porque durante todos estos años me he dedicado a encontrarle a ese químico un gemelo, un gen parecido, pero he fallado en cada intento. Por eso necesito a _mi creación _conmigo. Urahara me lo robo y algún día no muy lejano me lo tendrá que devolver.

–Ya veo.

–Con respecto a eso –Ichimaru hablo–. ¿Has pensado en lo que te he comentado?

–Así es, es algo posible… que el bebé se haya desarrollado –Hirako al escuchar eso se puso pálido–. Pero estaríamos en las mismas condiciones que antes por eso solo nos enfocaremos en una sola cosa… _encontrar a como de lugar a Kisuke Urahara. _

–Entiendo.

En ese momento entro a la sala un hombre de cabello celeste al igual que sus ojos, alto y de piel blanca.

–Grimmjow ¿Qué nos traes hoy?

–Una buena y una mala noticia, Aizen-sama.

–Empieza por la mala y termina por la buena

–La mala es que de alguna forma las Fuerzas Especiales de la policía tienen identificado a la mayoría de nuestro personal. Tenemos que trabajar con cautela –Aizen arqueo una ceja–. Y la buena es que ya tenemos la identidad de la periodista que esta investigándonos.

–¿Y de quien se trata?

–De la periodista de la sección "A" del New Tokio… Hiyori Sarugaki.

Hirako al escuchar ese nombre no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? La periodista que Aizen necesitaba quitar de la faz de la tierra era…

"_Hiyori" _pensó el hombre

Su amiga de la infancia… aquella de la que hacia años no tenia rastros.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Periodista investigando a Aizen que tenían y ahora tienen un infiltrado en su clínica, pequeños momentos entre Hitsugaya y Hinamori que el destino va forjando para su acercamiento ¿Qué mas vendrá entre ellos?, Rangiku logro entrar a los expedientes prohibidos ¿Lograra saber finalmente quien es Kisuke Urahara y que esconden Gin y Aizen?, Hirako tras años de esfuerzos tiene una pista sobre el antídoto y su creación ¿Qué pretende Aizen con Toushiro? Muchas dudas que se resolverán en los siguientes episodios.

Gracias a todos por leer.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	7. Chapter 7

Buenas, buenas… ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Yo aliviada porque ya rendí la materia de la facu que debía, solo espero que me haya ido bien. Bueno, aquí dejándoles el capitulo 7 de esta bonita y misteriosa historia.

Una aclaración que quiero hacer es sobre la relación Ichigo-Orihime, he visto que a muchos le inquieta y no les gusta la actitud de Ichigo hacia Inuoe, no es nada malo. En si, hay que leer entre líneas y no olvidar la esencia de Kurosaki (si va con "i" y no con "y" como yo lo escribía, es que soy mas que bruta, despistada. Y eso que yo leo el manga. Mil perdones Kurosaki-kun, te he cambiado la identidad jeje. Pero ahora lo escribiré bien) Bien, lo que quería decir es que no hay nada de malo en su actitud porque en los próximos capítulos sabrán porque es así, y lo entenderán, y verán que Ichigo siempre será Ichigo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios: loriakari, shyta, Any-chan15, Selene-Moonlight, , 4n, Aki no Kissu, Ale Whitlock.

Bleach no me pertenece, lastima.

[xxxx]

**Capitulo VII**

Estaba sentado en el techo de su casa viendo el despejado y celeste cielo que mostraba Karakura en un esplendido día de la primavera. Sintió como el muchacho de tatuaje en la cara se sentó a su lado y le extendió una cajita de cigarrillos para compartir. Izuru acepto y tomo un cigarro, lo prendió y se quedo en silencio.

–¿Ya volviste a ser el mismo de antes?

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Hisagui-san? –lo miro de reojo–. Yo solo tuve un tropiezo y me di cuenta que no puedo tenerle miedo a una persona que solo es un títere como lo es Gin Ichimaru. El pasado quedo en el pasado. Volveré a hacerme cargo de tener vigilada a Hinamori-kun. La protegeré. La protegeremos.

Shuhei asintió de cabeza y poso sus ojos en el cielo.

–Miramos al cielo porque siempre queremos llegar a él, porque siempre queremos tener esa tranquilidad en el alma –vocifero largando de su boca el humo de su cigarrillo.

–Si –asintió el rubio–. La vez que logramos salir de aquel laboratorio estábamos al borde de la muerte. Porque tocando casi el infierno, logramos ver casi el cielo y…

–Y esbozamos una sonrisa –termino diciendo otra voz detrás.

Era Renji que se sentó al lado de Hisagui y finalizo aquella frase conocida solo por ellos tres, y también tomo un cigarrillo para prenderlo y perderlo entre sus labios. Los muchachos se volvieron a quedar en silencio cada uno recordando aquel pasado doloroso, del que muy pocas personas sabían. Habían sido victimas de la ambición de ciertas personas, estuvieron a punto de cerrar sus ojos para siempre y jamás volver a ver el cielo. Pero hoy, hoy era muy diferente.

De un momento a otro, los tres jóvenes sintieron un ruido detrás de sus espaldas. Giraron sus cabezas para encontrarse con una mano delicada sobre la cornisa del tejado y una pierna que también se sujetaba sobre la punta del techo. Renji, Shuhei e Izuru sonrieron de medio lado graciosamente, esa mano y esa pierna solo podía ser de una sola persona… Momo.

Hinamori desde siempre los seguía a todos lados como perrito faldero. Ellos siempre se subían al techo de la casa para burlarse de lo pequeñita que era la niña, pero ella era tan terca que sea como sea les seguía los pasos y era una lucha, y casi sacrificio para ella subirse al techo al igual que ellos. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de caerse en el intento, pero siempre estaba la mano de Shuhei para atraparla y ayudarla a subir… como en ese preciso momento.

–Siempre es igual contigo, Momo –vocifero el pelinegro, mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse al techo al igual que ellos. Shuhei le hablo gracioso–. ¿Aun sigues igual de debilucha?

–¡Oye! –ella inflo sus cachetes haciéndose la ofendida–. En la casa de Rukia-san yo puedo subirme a su techo. Lo que sucede es que… es que… es que…

–¿Es que… que? –le hablo burlonamente Renji–. ¡Eres debilucha, punto final! –termino diciéndole cantarín.

–¡No soy debilucha! ¡Este techo es muy alto!

Momo se puso ambas manos en la cintura y observo a los muchachos acusadoramente. Renji, Shuhei e Izuru la miraron sin entender hasta que de repente Hinamori le quito el cigarrillo de la mano a cada uno.

–¡Fumar es perjudicial para la salud, bakkas! –los reto a la vez que pisaba los tres cigarros en el suelo–. ¡Los voy a acusar con Kisuke!

–Los voy a acusar con Kisuke –imito su tono de voz y se burlo de ella nuevamente Renji–. ¡Y tú te acabas de subir al techo inconscientemente luego de haber tenido un accidente! ¿A quien vamos a acusar ahora, muchachos?

–¡A la torpe duraznito! –la señalaron con el dedo Kira e Hisagui–. Somos tres contra uno. Tú sales perdiendo, Hinamori-kun –dijo Izuru–. Siempre fue así.

–Mentira –se sentó entre medio de Hisagui y Renji, y les hablo con tranquilidad–. Siempre que los he acusado, Kisuke me ha creído a mi y ustedes han terminado castigados.

¡Maldición! Momo tenía mucha razón, por lo que los tres hombres suspiraron con frustración. Porque cuando eran niños, y no tan niños porque hasta el día de la fecha sucedía, Urahara cada vez que había una pelea y los tres muchachos acusaban a Hinamori y esta a la vez los acusaba a ellos, no había peros de por medio, el sombrerero siempre le creía a Momo. No importaba que fueran tres contra uno, la mocosa siempre se salía con la suya.

–Siempre sobornaste a Urahara-san con dulces.

–Nefasta acusación. Eso una vez lo quisiste hacer tú, Hisagui-san… y creo que no te salio muy bien –le dijo Momo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este. Hisagui con sus veintinueve años era el mayor de los tres muchachos por ese motivo era el que siempre se mostraba mas fuerte y protector con los tres restantes, especialmente con Momo–. Urahara-san te hizo tomar sopa de verduras por dos días durante el almuerzo y cena.

–Y lo peor es que te pesco cuando tratabas de darle tu sopa a Tobiume para que se la tomara por ti –se río Izuru–. Esa vez no solo te hizo tomar nuevamente la sopa, sino que también te hizo comer brócoli hervido.

–¡Guacala! –se asqueo Shuhei recordando aquello–. Ese siempre era mi castigo, comer verduras ¡Y yo que las aborrezco!

Kira largo una carcajada.

–¿De que te ríes, Izuru? –se defendió Hisagui–. ¿Recuerdas cual era tu castigo cada vez que te portabas mal o hacías llorar a Hinamori?

–¡Puf! ¡Como olvidarlo! Ustedes dos siempre me metían en sus planes –les reprocho–. Y mi castigo era horrible. Urahara-san hablaba con el cura de la iglesia de mi mal comportamiento y yo terminaba de monaguillo en la misa de los domingos.

Momo, Renji e Hisagui comenzaron a reír.

–¡No es gracioso! ¡Todos mis compañeros de colegio se burlaban de mí!

–¡Eso no era nada! –se quejo Abarai–. A mí siempre me castigaba mandándome a clases de matemáticas y me prohibía por un mes ver los Caballeros del Zodiaco ¡Y era mi serie favorita! Ni que decir de la vez que me pincho mi pelota de fútbol...

–Eso fue muy justo ¡Me pegaste al propósito un pelotazo en la cara! –hablo Hinamori.

–¡Te lo merecías! Te habías puesto a chillar y saltar de un lado a otro enfrente del televisor, mientras yo estaba viendo Dragón Ball. Te habías encaprichado con que querías ver La Sirenita ¡Ni mierda que iba a cambiar de canal! No encontré otra forma que hacerte callar que dándote un buen pelotazo con mi zurda. Gracias al cielo soy diestro.

–¡Eso fue muy cruel de tu parte, Abarai-kun! –inflo los cachetes enojada y cruzándose de brazos vocifero–. Pero ven como yo siempre tengo razón ¡Ustedes siempre terminaban castigados! –parpadeo, miro a cada uno de los muchachos y pregunto con inocencia–. ¿Pero ustedes no me odian por eso, verdad?

Renji, Shuhei e Izuru sonrieron con sinceridad.

–Nunca te odiaríamos –dijeron los tres al unísono.

Momo esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Siempre te protegeremos, Hinamori –volvieron a decir al mismos tiempo y Shuhei le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

Sus palabras salieron sinceras de sus labios y Momo ignoraba por completo que esos tres chicos que ella llamaba hermanos, literalmente, se dedicaban a cuidarla por propia elección. Y luego de aquellos pequeños recuerdos de sus infancias, los cuatro jóvenes miraron hacia el cielo sintiendo como una brisa calida tocaba sus pieles y despeinaban sus cabellos. Pero esa paz fue cortada cuando…

–¡Momo! ¡Momo! ¿Estas en el techo?

–¡Si, Rukia-san! ¡Sube!

–¿Y están los tres idiotas contigo?

–¿A quien llamaste idiotas, enana come mocos? –se defendieron los tres chicos.

–¡Ahhaaa, ya van a ver cuando suba! ¡Les voy a patear el trasero a los tres sin remordimiento!

–¿Sin remordimiento? –arqueo una ceja Renji–. ¿Desde cuando tú tienes consciencia?

–Que yo sepa, jamás has sentido culpa –le dijo Hisagui– Otra que siempre nos andaba buchoneando, era una enana latosa.

–Pero ella nos acusaba con Yoruichi-san –hablo Kira y a los tres hombres se les puso la piel de gallina–. Eso era peor.

De un momento a otro, el rubio, morocho y colorado recibieron un fuerte puñetazo en sus cabezas, cortesía de Rukia Kuchiki, quien sonrió triunfante al ver quejarse de dolor a los tres muchachos.

–¿Cuando aprenderán a tratarme con respeto? ¡Detesto que me llamen de esa manera horrible!

–¡Pero si cuando eras una niña siempre andabas con los mocos chorreando! –le grito Renji.

–¡Nani! ¡Maldito mandril! Eso no es cierto.

Rukia comenzó a tirarle de los cachetes a Renji exigiéndole que se retracte de sus palabras y a pesar del dolor que sentía, el joven se negaba. Shuhei suspiro rendido y Momo miraba graciosa aquella escena.

–¡Ya basta! Podrían dejar de pelear ustedes dos –hablo Izuru–. Ni si quiera en el día de la primavera se pueden contener de tratarse así…

–¡Eso es! ¡A eso venia! Hoy es el día de la primavera… –Rukia soltó a Renji–. ¡Y Soul Society tiene una presentación en el Festival de Primavera en Tokio!

–¡NANI! –pegaron el grito Hisagui y Renji.

–¿De verdad, Rukia-san? –pregunto emocionada Momo.

–¡Si! Resulta que yo había anotado a la banda en una lista que promocionaba el organizador del evento, pero no habíamos quedado seleccionados. Pero me acaban de llamar a casa y avisar que una de las bandas se bajo y que los primeros en la lista de suplentes éramos nosotros. Obviamente ¡Que acepte y dije que si!

Kuchiki pego un salto de emoción y alegría junto a Momo, ambas estaban eufóricas. Iban a cantar en una escenario real frente a miles de jóvenes que festejarían el día de la primavera en aquel evento ¡Eso era genial! Kira, Hisagui y Abarai se miraron entre si.

–Rukia ¿Y con quien hay que hablar para arreglar eso? –pregunto Izuru.

–Con nadie, yo ya arregle todo. Debemos hacernos presentes a las 17. Allí cuentan con todo el equipamiento musical necesario.

–¿Y con quien arreglaste? –hablo Hisagui–. Digo… ¿Quién te llamo?

–Era, era un tal… ¡Ah, si! Un tal… Ulquiorra Shifer.

/

–¿Medicina milagrosa?

–_Si, Urahara-san. Te mande toda la información en el pendraibe, yo estuve averiguando por mi parte y te mande todo allí. No voy personalmente porque creo que es peligroso._

–Entiendo, Hirako. Pero no hay nada de una medicina milagrosa en los archivos que logre sacarle a Aizen cuando escape con los niños.

–_Lógico, estábamos hablando de él. Además, menciono brevemente que es… un químico casero. Ahí lo veras en el pendraibe. _

–¿Químico casero? –susurro asombrado–. Por cierto, Hirako-san… Sobre Hitsugaya…

–_Básicamente puedo decirte que Aizen lo esta utilizando. Pero no sabría asegurarte si él ignora o no esto. Si me preguntas a mí que estuve junto a Retsu con el muchacho… no parece una mala persona. Es serio, cuidadoso y responsable, pero me parece muy estudioso e inteligente para analizar cada situación como para que…_

–No se de cuenta de la naturaleza de Aizen.

–_Exactamente, pero no podemos crucificarlo por ello hasta no estar seguros. Aizen nos ha engañado a todos y lo sabes._

–Si, entiendo. Como visito a Hinamori-chan en la clínica, pues…

–_Oh, vaya, vaya… –su voz se entono graciosa–. Hinamori-chan siempre fue una niña muy bonita y ahora ya es todo una jovencita preciosa, no creo que el doctor Hitsugaya no haya notado eso ¿Verdad, Urahara-chan? Ne, tendrás que salir con la escopeta en mano. _

–Cállate, Hirako-bakka ¡Y no me llames, Urahara-chan! Lo haces al propósito.

Se escucho del otro lado una fuerte risotada por parte de Shinji, cada vez que quería sacar de sus casillas a alguien utilizaba el "chan" junto a sus comentarios salidos.

–_Ya, tranquilo ¿Adonde se va tu humor y flojera cuando se trata de Hinamori-chan? _

–Sigues sin ser gracioso. Sabes que debemos cuidar a la niña.

–_Ya no es una niña, es una linda jovencita –volvio a su tono burlón–. Y debes estar listo para cuando te traiga algún "noviecito"_

–Hirako…

–_Bien, me callo. Ne, te tengo que cortar. Tengo un asunto pendiente._

–¿Vas a ver alguna de tus mujeres pagas?

–_Te corte, Urahara-chan. ¡Tus burlas no me afectan! Bye, bye._

Kisuke cerró la tapita de su celular y miro a Yoruichi que tenia sus ojos dorados puestos atentamente en unos papeles que revisaba hacia ya un buen rato.

–¿Escuchaste?

Ella asintió en silencio.

–Nos llegara un pendraibe dentro un rato, allí nos manda información valiosa.

–¿Qué piensas de Hitsugaya? –la morena pregunto con cautela.

–No sabría decirte, si lo están utilizando puede que no lo sepa. Pero quien sabe. Hay que tenerlo vigilado como a todos, pero… ¿Por qué estas tan preocupa con respecto a ese chico, Yoruichi-san?

–Porque yo vi la mirada que le dedicaba a Hinamori y ella… Momo se veía feliz de tenerlo cerca.

–¡Ja! ¡Qué insinúas, Yoruichi-san! –se abanico gracioso–. Hinamori-chan con tanta vitalidad y alegría, jamás se fijaría en alguien tan amargado. Además, ella sabe la regla de oro ¡Nada de novios ni amores por lo menos hasta los treinta y cinco años!

–Puras incoherencias las tuyas, Kisuke.

–Por cierto… –miro a su alrededor–. ¿Y Kuchiki-san?

–Fue al baño.

–Hablando de Kuchiki-san –se llevo el abanico a la cara–. Escuche lo que le dijiste la otra vez y…

Yoruichi dejo de leer los papeles y miro a Kisuke.

Byakuya salio del baño y en ese preciso momento su celular sonó, era un mensaje de Rukia. Allí mismo la joven le explicaba que estaría ocupada y ausente en todo el día porque con su banda se presentarían en el Festival de Primavera de Tokio. El hombre cerró su celular y sus pasos fueron dirigidos hacia donde se encontraban Urahara y Yoruichi, al llegar a la puerta del lugar escucho al sombrerero hablar.

–Hablando de Kuchiki-san. Escuche lo que le dijiste la otra vez y… ¿Te parece bien haberte metido de ese modo?

–Yo se muy bien lo que hago.

–Oh, bueno, puede que si, pero… ¿No crees que lo mejor sea dejárselo a ellos?

–Soi Fog sufrió demasiado para que venga ahora el estupido de Byakuya y le haga recordar tiempos pasados.

–¿Cuándo dices que Soi Fog sufrió te refieres al mismo Kuchiki-san o a lo de… Kensei?

–A ambos.

"_¿Kensei?" _pensó Byakuya "_¿Quién es él?" _

–Pero lo de Kensei fue una tragedia –escucho a Urahara nuevamente hablar–. Soi Fog sufrió como también Shinji, Kensei era su amigo. Son cosas que en la vida pasan y no se pueden evitar… lamentablemente.

–Pero Soi Fog… ella…

–Podríamos jurar que sufrió el dolor de su vida con lo de Kensei, además, de que lo que le paso posteriormente fue peor ¿Verdad? Pero hoy esta muy bien y estable. Y hablando de Kensei hoy es el aniversario. Recuerdas que sucedió en un día de la primavera y…

–Ya lo se. Mejor cuando venga ella, ni nombrarlo.

–Ahora que lo recuerdo por eso Shinji se escuchaba tan amable y gracioso. Siempre hace eso cuando esconde alguna pena.

Yoruichi asintió y luego de un segundo de silencio, Kisuke volvió a hablar.

–Déjala que ella sola arregle sus asuntos con Kuchiki-san.

–No, estas equivocado. Ellos no tienen asuntos que arreglar. Por eso mantendré a Byakuya bien alejado de ella.

–No es necesario que hagas ello, Yoruichi-san. Soi Fog con lo que paso con Kensei no volvió a estar con alguien y jamás volverá a estar con Kuchiki-san.

–¿Quién lo asegura?

–Te preocupas demasiado.

Byakuya retrocedió en sus pasos alejándose de aquella puerta, miles de cosas se le cruzaban por la cabeza y lo confundían demasiado. Había escuchado algo que desconocía por completo de aquella jovencita que había sido su primer amor. El empresario en silencio tomo dirección para la salida y se subió a su automóvil.

¿Quién es Kensei? ¿Qué fue lo que paso con él? ¿Y que significo en la vida de Soi Fog?

La intriga lo estaba carcomiendo, hacia años que no se sentía de esa manera. Y realmente se sentía un perfecto idiota. Él, a pesar de haberse alejado cuando se caso con Hisana, siempre se preocupo por Soi Fog y estaba extrañado por ignorar algo semejante, aunque no sabía exactamente que magnitud tenia ese asunto. Porque algo malo había pasó alrededor de Soi Fog y ese tal Kensei… y quería saberlo ya ¿Pero por donde empezar? Puso su auto en marcha y tomo rumbo hacia… quien sabe. Solo quería irse a alguna parte a aclarar sus pensamientos.

Cuando llego al paso principal de Karakura noto con tardanza que el semáforo estaba en rojo y freno abruptamente notando como una mujer le dio una fuerte patada y puñetazo al capo de su auto. Y es que estuvo a punto de llevársela puesta…

–Lo siento –se bajo del auto para disculparse honorablemente–. ¿Se encuentra…?

Freno sus palabras al notar que era ella… Soi Fog. Al parecer la pobre no tenía suerte con eso de andar por la calle y los autos en los semáforos o esquinas de las paradas de autobús.

–¡Tenias que ser tú, estupido Kuchiki!

–Siempre con tus educados modales.

–Encima que casi me atropellas ¡Tienes el descaro de hacerte el ofendido, bakka! ¡Ten mas cuidado al manejar, maldito inconsciente! ¿Sabias que por infelices como tú que vienen en la pavada mientras manejan miles de personas pierden su vida? ¿Lo sabias? Dime ¡Lo sabias!

Sus gritos estaban llenos de enojo y furia contenida. Byakuya estaba asombrado aunque su cara no lo demostraba porque el hombre lo pudo ver, esos gritos por parte de la mujer también… estaban llenos de tristeza.

–¡Responde, Kuchiki! ¡Lo sabias! –lo jalo del traje.

–Si, lo sabía. Tranquilízate y calma tu enojo. Estas alterada y te puede hacer mal.

–¡No necesito calmarme! –lo volvió a jalar de la ropa–. ¡Y yo no estoy alterada! Estoy cansada de lo estupidos que son unos inconscientes al volante y le arrancan la vida a gente inocente ¡Estoy cansada de eso! ¡Cansada!

Soi Fog se dio cuenta de la manera en la que estaba tratando a Byakuya a la vez que este también noto como los ojos de la mujer se habían llenado de lágrimas. Ella lo soltó y se alejo del empresario para tomar dirección hacia la casa de Urahara, pero freno sus pasos cuando sintió que Byakuya la tomo del brazo.

–¿Por qué lloras? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

–¡No! ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer por mí! ¡Suéltame! –se zafo del agarre de Kuchiki– ¡Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie! ¡Y no estoy llorando!

La vio alejarse casi rengueando y se sintió culpable por aquello. Pero sabía lo orgullosa que se había convertido con el tiempo Soi Fog y bueno, él también tenía su honorable orgullo ¿Pero porque Soi Fog se veía tan alterada? Esta bien estuvo a punto de atropellarla, pero ella lo trato como si se estuviera descargando de algo _"… y hablando de Kensei hoy es el aniversario. Recuerdas que sucedió en un día de la primavera y…"_ recordó las palabras de Urahara ¿Será? Pero exactamente ¿Qué era?

–Hirako…

Esas palabras salieron solas. Y si, Hirako era la clave para saber aquello que tanto ignoraba. Tenía un pequeño plan en mente.

–Pero tendré que esperar hasta la noche.

/

Su cuerpo desnudo reposaba entre las sabanas de su cama, tenía una enorme angustia en su pecho y no podía quitárselo por nada. Estaba cada vez mas desconfiando de su pareja y a penas aparecido el amanecer ella había despertado entre sus brazos, disfrutando de ese placer lujurioso y pasional que hombre y mujer se pueden profesar.

–¿Qué sucede, Ran-chan?

Gin se abrazo a ella por detrás y la beso en el cuello. Matsumoto se estremeció, no solo porque las sensaciones que la invadían eran horribles, sino que a pesar de todo, Ichimaru era el hombre que la hacia vibrar con su sola presencia.

–Resulta que me acabo de levantar y he visto sobre mi escritorio un montón de revistas de bodas ¿Quién las habrá dejado allí? ¿No?

Pregunto graciosamente y ella se giro para mirarlo directamente a la cara.

–Soy tu prometida, me propusiste matrimonio ¿O eran puras mentiras para salirte de la discusión?

–¡Ran-chan! No seas cruel. Por supuesto que era verdad ¿Por qué estas a la defensiva?

–No estoy a la defensiva –se separo de Gin para levantarse de la cama–. Solo pregunte. Apurémonos porque sino mi taicho me matara viva por llegar tarde.

–Hitsugaya no estará en el consultorio. Hoy él e Ichigo estarían temprano en el laboratorio por las prácticas experimentales del comité.

–Yo no sabia nada. Ese hombrecito cada vez me tiene menos en cuenta ¡Y después quiere que sea más eficiente!

–Pero Hitsugaya te lo dijo ayer a la noche cuando lo encontramos en la clínica –vio a la mujer sorprenderse, ya que eso era muy cierto–. Estas distraída, Rangiku. Y eso no es normal en ti, además de que tu jefecito ayer visito a la niña esa que según tú lo trae bobo y no lo presionaste con tus típicas preguntas.

–Yo no estoy distraída, simplemente estoy siendo reservada dejando que mi taicho solo avance en el romance, cuando lo vea flojear le daré un empujón.

Ichimaru largo una pequeña risita, mientras veía a la mujer que amaba tomar su celular al recibir un mensaje de texto.

–Me voy a bañar.

–¿Quién era?

–Orihime, estamos acordando para ir juntos al Festival de Primavera que se hará en la ciudad.

–Oh, el festival… –susurro–. Debo llamar a Aizen.

–¿Y para que? –ella se giro repentinamente y lo miro con interrogación

–Para preguntarle si soñó con los angelitos –respondió burlonamente–. ¡Para que va hacer! Para ver como va lo del comité y sobre algunos temas de la clínica…

Rangiku cerro sus ojos y suspirando se adentro al baño para tomar la ducha correspondiente. La cabeza de la mujer no dejaba de trabajar y trabajar, estaba realmente confundida, luego de haber leído el documento referido a Kisuke Urahara y lo sucedido hacia veinte años en el Comité Medico Internacional, supo que Gin le ocultaba cosas y no sabia como tomarlo. Además, de que aun seguía en su recuerdo aquella charla misteriosa que ella había escuchado entre Ichimaru y Aizen.

–¡Ay, Ran-chan! Eres tan mala para ocultar que algo te preocupa.

Ichimaru se puso su ropa interior con la idea de averiguar en un corto plazo lo que le sucedía a su pareja.

/

Se había levantado de mal humor como era de costumbre, mas aun al escuchar el timbre de su casa sonar, vio el reloj de pared ¡Eran las tres de la tarde! ¡Quien era la maldita persona que se atrevía a despertarla a tal hora! Para cualquier persona común y corriente eso seria una locura, pero no para ella que era una responsable periodista que trabajaba toda la madrugada en sus artículos de diario. Escucho que el timbre no dejaba de sonar.

–¡YA! ¡YA ESCUCHE!

Grito toda fastidiosa con su característico tono de voz, que era de temer. Estaba aun con el pijama puesto y con el pelo todo revuelto, pero así y todo fue y abrió torpemente la puerta.

–¡QUE! ¡QUE SE LE OFRECE!

–Oh, Hiyori al parecer sigues igual de gruñona que siempre –el hombre la miro de arriba abajo–. Y por lo visto también sigues enana.

–S-shinji… –articulo sin poder creerlo–. S-shinji… eres… tú…

–Ne, así es –dijo despreocupadamente–. Aquí me tienes ¿Puedo pasar?

Intento hacer el amague para adentrarse al departamento de la chica, pero esta le prohibió el paso.

–¡No! ¡Quien te crees! ¡Eh! –le dio un empujón–. ¡Aparecer así después de casi más de veinte años! ¡Lárgate!

–Hoy es un día especial para ambos, no puedes ser tan insensible

Hiyori apretó los puños con enojo y lo volvió a empujar.

–¡Te dije que te largues! Si lo dices por lo de Kensei ¡Veinte años hiciste el luto solo! ¡Puedes con ello! ¡Fuera!

Hirako cerró los ojos y tratando de ocultar su pena, se puso serio y cambio de tema.

–Se que trabajas en un investigación para el diario New Tokio referido a Aizen Sosuke –vio como ella abrió los ojos asombrada y Shinji aprovecho para agarrarla del brazo y adentrarse hacia el departamento. Al hacerlo cerro la puerta tras de si–. Hiyori estas en peligro, de verdad.

–¡Suéltame, maldito Shinji!

–¡Hiyori debes escucharme! Estas en peligro, tu vida esta en riesgo. Aizen es un ser muy peligroso y mando a sus hombres tras de ti.

–¿Te crees que no lo se? ¿Y tú como es que sabes eso? ¡Suéltame!

–Eso no importa.

–¡No me vengas con tu estupidez! Y se perfectamente quien es Aizen Sosuke ¡Me mato a un compañero hace cinco años! ¡Se que es peligroso lo que estoy haciendo!

–¿Cómo que te mato a un compañero? –la solto–. ¿Acaso te refieres a Kaien Shiba?

–Si, Kaien Shiba ¿Te suena? Era nuestro infiltrado, por eso no voy a dejar esto. Sino lo hago la muerte de Kaien seria en vano y todo quedaría impune ¡Y como sabes tú eso!

–Ya te dije que no importa. Lo importante es que estas en peligro, aléjate por un tiempo o finge que te cansaste de vivir con miedo ¡Hiyori puedes morir! ¡Sus hombres te mataran!

–¡No necesito que me cuides, hipócrita! Quien te crees para venir a decirme eso y meterte en mi trabajo después de que desapareciste por veinte largos años. Luego de lo de Kensei no diste señales de vida y encima te apareces como si nada ¡Lárgate Shinji!

–Tengo mis motivos y lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Kensei era nuestro amigo y sufrí por ello, pero fue un accidente y lo entendí. La vida es así ¿No?

–¡No mientas, Shinji-bakka! Te muestras fuerte, pero es pura coraza. Aun duele, aunque fue la vida y un maldito accidente ¡Por eso duele! Porque, por ejemplo, lo de Kaien fue un asesinato entonces uno tiene la fuerza para seguir adelante porque quiere buscar justicia para que ese ser querido descanse en paz, además de que todos sabíamos que corríamos el riesgo. Pero cuando la vida te arrebata a un amigo así porque si ¿Cómo se explica? No tiene explicación y eso fue lo de Kensei, un arrebato de la vida. Era nuestro amigo y nos sentimos impotentes por ello.

Hirako trago saliva y cerro los ojos para encontrar la calma. Las palabras de Hiyori eran muy ciertas.

–Por eso no quiero perder a otra amiga. Hiyori tienes que dar un paso al costado, esta gente es realmente peligrosa.

–No puedo hacerlo –giro su cara para no mirarlo a los ojos–. No pienso dejar a mis amigos y compañeros solos.

–¿Acaso...? –Shinji la miro con preocupación–. ¿Tienes otro infiltrado?

/

–¡TOUSHIRO DESPIERTA!

Alguien torpemente le grito en la oreja dejándolo casi con sordera permanente y despertándolo de una manera horripilante.

–¡KUROSAKI! –arremetió contra el muchacho.

–Oye, tranquilo. Es que hacia un buen rato que te estaba llamando y no había caso.

Refunfuño acomodándose su delantal blanco y sus anteojos de experimentos color transparentes. Si, él e Ichigo se habían quedado toda la maniática noche haciendo los experimentos químicos necesarios en el laboratorio del comité medico junto a Unohana y Ukitake, pero ellos se habían retirado al primer cantar del gallo, y ya eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde.

–Ya hemos hecho el trabajo que nos correspondía, pero no hemos llegado al resultado que esperábamos ¿Por qué será, Toushiro? Según los cálculos sobre el papel debería haber funcionado.

–Sabes que una cosa es la teoría y otra muy diferente la practica. Pero esto se pone cada vez mas complicado. Cada intento, cada formula no funciona… es imposible.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio pensando seriamente sobre el asunto.

–¿En que piensas, Toushiro?

–Seria algo imposible, pero… más de una vez se me ha cruzado por la cabeza.

–¿El que?

–¿Y si la enfermedad es provocada por un gen o químico que… aun no es conocido por la medicina?

–Yo… también pensé en esa posibilidad –se puso serio–. Pero si es así, desde un principio estaríamos haciendo todo mal.

–¿Y porque crees que todo esto no esta funcionando? Porque algo no estamos haciendo bien. Es lógica, Kurosaki. Si ni siquiera sabemos la manera en que se origino la enfermedad.

–Mi viejo tiene un archivo histórico medico en el deposito de casa ósea de nuestra clínica familiar. Que tal si la ojeamos hoy a la noche, tal vez allí podríamos encontrar algo de cómo descubrir las anomalías de un nuevo químico o gen portador de virus. Varias veces lo he revisado, pero hay muchos archivos, libros e investigaciones, solo no he podido.

–Dalo por hecho.

En ese momento, a Ichigo le sonó el celular. Era un mensaje de texto.

–Bien, Toushiro. Vamos que nos están esperando.

–¿De que demonios estas hablando?

–Son mis hermanas, están afuera junto a Rangiku, Inuoe y los demás… iremos al Festival de Primavera que se da en el centro de la ciudad.

–No, gracias. No me gustan esas cosas con esa gente alocada por un estupido día de la primavera.

–Oh, no seas amargado. Vamos, que hemos estado toda lo noche en vela en este antipático laboratorio.

–Mira quien habla de amargado –Ichigo achino los ojos–. Y si va Matsumoto no pienso ir, estoy mal dormido y el parloteo de esa mujer es exasperante. Me dará jaqueca así que ¡No! Y no es ¡No!

El Festival del día de la Primavera como a cada año estaba repleto de gente, especialmente de adolescentes que disfrutaban al aire libre no solo del verde y de los picnic sino que también de aquellos mini recitales que se daban en el escenario principal del lugar. Orihime e Ishida fueron en busca de unos pochoclos para todos, mientras esperaban por ellos: Rangiku, Tatsuky, Nanao, Keigo, Karin, Yuzu, Ichigo y… Toushiro.

–Ey, Toushiro ¿Qué rareza? –hablo con sarcasmo Karin–. ¿Tú por estos festivales? Seguramente va a llover ¡Y nos vas a arruinar el día de la primavera! –ante un gruñido severo por parte del peliblanco la chica sonrió nerviosamente–. Okay, okay, fue broma. Pero de verdad ¿Quién te obligo a venir?

Ichigo señalo a Matsumoto. Y la susodicha levanto el puño triunfante.

–Le dije que sino venia, no le haría la compra del mes del supermercado y… ¡Le armaría citas de hoy en adelante con las niñas enfermeras locas de la clínica!

–Uy, eso fue un golpe bajo –dijo Nanao acomodándose sus lentes–. Esas enfermeras son unas pegajosas y babosas. A los doctores los vuelven locos. Lo comprendo, doctor Hitsugaya.

El albino asintió de cabeza, pues Matsumoto cuando quería se salía con la suya. En ese momento, Orihime e Ishida llegaron con los pochoclos y la bebida.

–Bien, ya que estamos todos. Será mejor que vayamos adelante ahí podremos ver mejor.

–Pero Rangiku-san hay mucha gente.

–No te preocupes, Nanao-san. Hablamos con el de seguridad, Gin ya hablo con Ulquiorra y le aviso que nosotros vendríamos para que nos haga lugar adelante del todo.

–¿Y eso? –arqueo una ceja Ishida.

–¿Qué no sabían? –Ran miro a su acompañantes– Aizen dono dinero a este festival para que se pudiera realizar y fue el que contrato personal para que este evento se lleve a cabo. Se ve que el gobierno anda corto de fondos. Además, es mejor que estemos adelante así podré ver mejor a mis amigas.

–¿De quien estas hablando? No sabía que tenías amigas artistas.

–Ah, si. Orihime son las chicas de las que te conté, son Momo y Rukia.

Al escuchar esos nombres Ichigo y Toushiro abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Por su parte, detrás de escena unos cinco jóvenes estaban discutiendo el tema con el que iban a presentar su banda.

–Es obvio que si Shuhei va estar en la batería y ustedes dos en las guitarras ¡Tenemos que hacer un dueto Momo y yo!

–¡Deja de gritarnos, Rukia! –arremetió Renji–. ¡Y eso que dices no es ninguna obviedad! Tranquilamente nosotros podemos tocar y cantar a la vez.

–¡Basta de pelear! –hablo Momo–. Da igual, acá lo importante es la banda…

En ese instante, un joven de piel pálida, cabello negro lacio que le llegaba hasta arriba de la nuca y unos grandes ojos verdes… se acerco a los cinco muchachos. Izuru y Shuhei lo miraron con detenimiento hasta que el chico se digno a hablar.

–Soul Society ¿Verdad? –pregunto viendo como los integrantes de la banda asintieron de cabeza–. Bien, mi nombre es Ulquiorra Shifer, soy el encargado de organizar a las bandas. Ustedes son los siguientes.

Shuhei se acerco a Renji y le susurro.

–Averiguaste sobre este sujeto ¿Verdad?

–Si, si. No esta en nuestra base de datos. Este tal Ulquiorra esta limpio, es un civil común y corriente.

Por su parte, la joven Kuchiki se acerco a Shifer.

–Mucho gusto, Ulquiorra. Yo soy Rukia, fue conmigo con quien hablaste.

–El gusto es mío. Bien, muchachos. Seguramente como les habrá comentado Rukia en este festival las bandas cantan a donores, ya que es un beneficio para los cantantes debido a que llegan al público y se hacen conocer. Pero aun así este año, a pesar de que no se les paga a las bandas, se les regalara entradas gratis para cualquier evento o espectáculo que los integrantes desean adquirir ¿Hay algún espectáculo al que quieran ir?

–Oh, yo ya lo pensé –dijo emocionada Rukia y Ulquiorra saco una agenda para sacar los bonus de pase gratis–. Yo quiero dos entradas para ir a ver Romeo y Julieta Contemporáneos, en el Teatro de los Cisnes de Tokio.

–¿También incluyen las casas de comidas? –pregunto Renji y Ulquiorra asintio–. Bueno yo quiero para "La Casa del Pollo Feliz"

–Oh, en esa casa dan un pollo frito de luces –expreso Hisagui–. Yo también quiero para ir a comer allí.

Y mientras Kira pedía entradas para ir a ver al cine la primera parte del final de Harry Potter, Ulquiorra le iba dando las entradas y pase libres a cada uno de ellos. El joven de piel pálida noto como la joven castaña era la única del grupo que no le había pedido nada a cambio.

–¿Y tú? ¿Qué espectáculo o pase libre quieres?

–Oh, yo no creo que… la verdad es que no es necesario. Yo no soy de salir mucho y…

–Vamos, Momo. No te preocupes –le sonrió Shuhei–. Nosotros hablaremos con Kisuke para que te de permiso de salir.

Ulquiorra miro atentamente a Hinamori, quien esbozo una enorme sonrisa de agradecimiento. Momo lo pensó por un instante y supo de un momento a otro sin dudar que era lo que quería.

–Kelun tocara en Tokio el próximo fin de semana ¿Verdad? –Shifer asintió–. Oh, bueno. Me gustaría una entrada para poder ir a verlos.

–Te daré dos –le dijo el muchacho–. Seguramente encontraras a alguien con quien ir.

–Arigato, Ulquiorra-san –le sonrió la joven.

Ulquiorra lo supo, esa chica era de otro planeta ¿Por qué su jefe tenia tanto empeño en esos muchachos? Si parecían buena gente. Pero el hombre de Aizen no era ningún tonto, al joven Shifer no se le había escapado que en dicha conversación Hisagui había nombrado a un tal "Kisuke"

–¡Jóvenes y Jovencitas! ¡Caballeros y damas! –vocifero el animador del evento–. ¿Hace calor? Si, verdad… Bien, entonces tomen su refresco, hidrátense bien. Porque con ustedes se presentara una banda que no solo los hará vibrar de alegría sino también ¡Saltar de emoción y rock and roll! Con ustedes… ¡Soul Society!

–¡Ahí están! ¡Son ellos! –dijo emocionada Ran–. ¡Woow! ¡Woow! ¡Woow!

Toushiro al sentir los chillidos de Matsumoto, dejo de mirar la pantalla de su celular para posar sus ojos por primera vez en el escenario, y se perdió en la figura de la joven castaña, como aquella primera vez. Momo vestía un short ajustado color negro, una musculosa color blanca con un chaleco negro encima, unos bolcegos negros en los pies y solo en su pierna derecha tenia una media cancan blanca que solo cubría su rodilla. El doctor estaba fascinado, por no decir embobado. Por su parte, Ichigo poso su mirada en la fastidiosa y enana Rukia, como ahora la llamaba, quien estaba con un vestidito de verano color negro, chaleco de hilo y sandalias blancas. Cuando quería ella era una buena artista, se dijo para si Kurosaki.

Hisagui en la batería atrás, Renji e Izuru con sus guitarras eléctricas a los costados y por ultimo Rukia y Momo en el medio con micrófono en mano, comenzaron a tocar _Arráncame el corazón_, de Mana. La joven Kuchiki se salio con la suya, ella y Hinamori cantaron en dueto esa canción.

Desde la avenida que unía dicho festival con la ciudad de Tokio un auto negro con vidrios polarizados se hizo se presente y del mismo bajaron Aizen junto a Ichimaru, justo cuando Soul Society comenzaba con su presentación. Ambos doctores caminaron sigilosamente hacia el escenario y se quedaron a una distancia considerable para no ser vistos.

–Llegamos justo para que los vieras, Aizen –vocifero Gin.

La gente saltaba, cantaba y gritaba de un lado a otro con la imitación realizada por Soul Society, cada vez que Momo hacia una estrofa la multitud cantaba a coro con ella, cada vez que Rukia entonaba su parte las personas comenzaban a agitar sus remeras, cuando ambas juntaban sus voces en un estribillo los espectadores saltaban y gritaban con mas euforia, fascinados con el cantar de las dos jovencitas, que tenían toda la onda y gracia para estimular a la gente en un increíble día de la primavera. Las personas por un día se olvidaron que una enfermedad los acechaba hacia ya veinte años.

–Fascinante –susurro Aizen–. Ellas dos son increíbles, pero algo me dice que… –poso sus ojos en la joven castaña–. Hinamori Momo es de otro planeta.

El sol poco a poco se iba escondiendo dejando en el cielo los mejores colores violáceos como un espectáculo digno de ver. En el grupo de médicos, asistentes y amigos en común una impaciente Matsumoto no paraba de mirar hacia todos lados.

–¿Y a ti que te pasa, Rangiku-san? –le pregunto Keigo.

–Nada, solo estoy esperando a… –la rubia mujer noto la presencia de Momo, Rukia junto a los tres muchachos cerca–. ¡Iuju! ¡Hinamori, Rukia, muchachos, por aquí!

Los aludidos se acercaron a la asistente médica y sus acompañantes, entre Ichigo y Renji no se miraron amigablemente. Aun recordaban en la que se cruzaron por primera vez, cuando Abarai le pidió explicaciones por haber atropellado a Momo y en realidad es que ni Izuru, ni Shuhei miraron de buena gana a Ichigo.

–Ya, dejen de mirarlo así –expreso Momo–. Ichigo me regalo la cámara nueva con la que retomare mis clases ¡Vamos, que todo quedo en el pasado!

–¿Me pregunto porque eres tan buena, Hinamori? –hablo el pelirrojo.

–Tú deberías aprender de ella ¿No? –Ichigo dio su pizca.

–¡Suficiente ustedes dos! –intervino Rukia que veía aproximarse una pelea, seguramente muy infantil, según la joven que conocía el corto entendimiento de ambos muchachos–. ¡Gente grande con cerebro de niños!

–¿A quien llamaste infantiles? –pegaron el grito ambos chicos y encararon a la pelinegra.

–¡A ustedes!

Rukia agarro la cabeza de Ichigo y Renji y las estampo una con la otra de frente haciendo que choquen brutalmente, la escena había sido tan graciosa que Orihime largo una risa divertida y no fue la única los demás también la acompañaron en esa diversión. Luego de que cada uno se presentara y comenzaran una charla amigable después de tanto alboroto, Momo miro a Toushiro que era el único que se mantenía alejado de toda esa locura, ella lo supo. Seguramente él detestaba todo ese tipo de cosas, pues recordaba lo fanfarrón y seco que era, además de que cuando ella le había preguntado si le gustaba los recitales de rock, el chico la había mirado como un bicho raro. Momo intuía que ese chico se divertía muy poco por no decir nada. Y hablando de recitales de rock… Hinamori tenía dos entradas gratis para ir a ver a la banda de rock Kulen. La joven se acerco al doctor.

–Hola, Shiro-chan –el albino cerro los ojos y los puños fastidioso al escuchar ese maldito apodo–. ¿Cómo estas?

–Mal ¡Y no me llames Shiro-chan! ¡Es doctor Hitsugaya!

–¡Uy, pero que humor! –se quejo inocentemente y lo miro detenidamente–. Oye, ¿acaso estas mal dormido?

Toushiro corrió su cara para mirarla por primera vez, estuvo a punto de sonrojarse, no solo porque ella había adivinado su motivo de mal humor sino porque al tenerla así de cerca se había quedado por un instante perdido en sus grandes ojos chocolates.

–No te importa –corrió su cara para no mirarla directamente.

–Entiendo, tienes un trabajo que demanda mucha responsabilidad, es normal. Deberías darte un pequeñito, pequeñito respiro o siesta –le hablo en un tono comprensivo y extendió una de sus manos hacia él con un par de caramelos–. ¿Quieres?

–¿Acaso tengo cara de niño para que me estés dando dulces?

–Biieeennnn… ¡Tú te lo pierdes! –abrió un caramelo y lo paso por enfrente de las narices del chico al propósito y se lo llevo a la boca haciendo que disfrutaba de la cosa mas deliciosa de la vida, provocando una queja por parte de Toushiro.

–¿Podrías dejar de molestarme, niña?

–Oh, yo…–ella realmente se sintió pésimo, solo quería que ese chico sonriera un poco, pero al parecer solo estaba siendo un fastidio y molestia para el joven–. Lo siento. Entiendo, mi compañía no te grada. Perdóname, no era mi intención.

Hinamori hizo el ademán para retirarse, pero Hitsugaya para sorpresa de la chica la sujeto sutilmente de su brazo casi imperceptiblemente para que nadie lo notara. Momo lo miro sin entender, el doctor hablo…

–No quise decir eso. Yo me refería a que dejes de hacer eso con el caramelo, no que te vallas. Puedes quedarte si quieres, no es ninguna molestia que este… aquí.

Cada una de sus palabras salieron como si fueran forzadas, pero llenas de seguridad. Porque no había mentido en ellas, solo que se sentía avergonzado por decirlas. Momo lo comprendió de inmediato y para quitarle la vergüenza le sonrió con dulzura, notando como el nerviosismo del medico aumentaba aun mas ante aquel gesto. Ella en silencio volvió a su lado y miro hacia el cielo, él la imito. Pues, a Hitsugaya le fascinaba mirar el cielo.

–Oye, Hitsugaya-kun. Por casualidad, ¿tienes un bolígrafo?

Toushiro arqueo una ceja ante aquella pregunta desubicada en tiempo y espacio, y recordando que siempre llevaba un bolígrafo consigo en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta saco el mismo y se lo extendió. Por su parte, todos los demás seguían hablando y contándose cosas básicas de sus vidas cotidianas, Rukia se acerco a Ichigo.

–Oye, nunca te lo pregunte, pero ¿Te quedo la marca de la quemadura que te hice aquella vez?

–Y las marcas del cigarrillo quedan, pero no te preocupes. No es nada.

En ese momento, Ichigo vio como Orihime abrazaba con dulzura a Ishida luego de que el pelinegro la atajara para que la siempre inquieta Inuoe no se cayera al suelo. Rukia noto esto y hablo.

–¿Amor no correspondido?

–Es difícil de explicar –Rukia miro confundida a Ichigo que susurro–. O eso creo… –Kurosaki corrió su cara hacia otro lado–. Ella es mi ex novia y él es mi amigo, no pienses mal. Fue mi culpa, yo no hice las cosas bien.

–Ichigo… –susurro la joven comprendiendo aquella situación–. Mira, una relación se lleva de a dos y cuando se termina no es porque uno tenga la culpa. El fin de una relación es responsabilidad de los dos.

El joven doctor miro agradecido a Kuchiki a que le sonrió con confianza. Esa chica hablaba mucho, pero sus palabras lo hacían sentir bien, seguro.

Y así el día finalmente fue llegando a su fin y la oscuridad de la noche era la compañía de todos aquellos que vivían bajo el techo de Tokio o de Karakura. Cada uno ya había llegado a su hogar correspondiente y Toushiro no era la excepción, pues quería descansar un rato ya que luego debería ir a la clínica de Ichigo para revisar ese archivo histórico que había en la casa Kurosaki. El albino estaba llegando a la puerta de su departamento, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su campera para sacar las llaves de su hogar, pero para su sorpresa en dicho bolsillo se encontró con un papel.

El chico confundido miro dicho papelito que más bien tenia el aspecto de la entrada a algún evento. Al leerlo bien, noto que era así. Se trataba de una entrada a un recital de rock, específicamente para ir a ver a una tal banda llamada "Kelun". Arqueo una ceja sin comprender y dio vuelta la entrada para encontrar una notita escrita en la misma.

_Hola, Shiro-chan:_

_Esta es una entrada para ir a ver Kelun, mi banda de rock preferida, que se presentan en Tokio el próximo fin de semana. Yo nunca he ido a un recital de estos y recordé que tú tampoco. Me dieron dos pases libres, aquí te doy uno y me preguntaba si… ¿Quieres ir conmigo? No me animaba a preguntártelo personalmente ya que eres muy gruñón y tenía miedo de que me gritaras (sin ofender) Además, te debo una por haberme salvado la vida._

_Pd: Si no deseas ir, regrésamela. Tal vez le pida a uno de mis hermanos. Pero espero que digas que si, pues necesitas un respiro y divertirte un poco. ¡Kelun da conciertos fenomenales! ¡Los he visto por MTV!_

_Te cuidas. Hinamori. _

Hitsugaya no lo podía creer, esa chica, esa chica… era especial. Un hormigueo extraño, pero casi placentero lo invadió desde su barriga y podría jurar que le llego hasta el corazón. Era algo completamente desconocido, pero nuevamente… armonioso.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Aizen cada vez se acerca más al entorno de Urahara, ¿Medicina milagrosa? ¿Qué es eso?, Soi Fog tiene un secreto y Byakuya lo descubrirá en el próximo capitulo, ¿Ichigo y Toushiro están cerca de descubrir porque no se encuentra una cura al Síndrome Hollow?, Shinji ¿Lograra convencer a Hiyori que desista de su investigación?, Momo esta entrando en el corazón de Toushiro sin saberlo y lo mas importante ¿Ira Hitsugaya a un recital de rock? Esto y mucho más en el siguiente episodio.

Gracias por leer.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	8. Chapter 8

Buenas, buenas… ¿Cómo están? Espero que ya disfrutando el verano y con ansias por las fiestas que se aproximan. Yo por mi parte con algunas cosas de una mudanza que estoy realizando y aquí publicando este capitulo.

Aclaración: A partir de este capitulo en adelante empezaran a haber Flash Back (escritos en _cursiva_) que ayudaran para entender el pasado de los personajes y también el desarrollo de la historia.

Bueno, me despido. Disfruten y lean.

¡Felices Fiestas!

Gracias por sus comentarios a: .HH, , Selene-Moonligth, Any-chan15, 4n, shyta, Aki no Kissu, Hinamori-chan21, Nikko, CookieCookieSPONCH. Tambien gracias a aquellos que leen y ponen en alertas y favoritos al fic. Muchas gracias.

Bleach no pertenece.

[xxxx]

**Capitulo VIII**

Estaba merodeando el lugar, sus ojos estaban atentos a que la figura de la persona en cuestión apareciera. Ya era de noche, pero aun el día de la primavera no terminaba. Conducía con cautela hasta que finalmente lo vio… Hirako Shinji. Byakuya acerco su automóvil hasta el susodicho. Iba en contra de su honor Kuchiki y no era para nada honorable ese plan, pero rompería esa coraza por saber sobre aquello que lo inquietaba. Comenzó a manejar lentamente a la par de Shinji y bajo el vidrio del auto…

–Hirako Shinji.

–Ey, Byakuya ¿Tú por estos lados?

Ignoro por completo que Hirako lo haya llamado por su primer nombre y hablo.

–Se me hizo tarde por unas diligencias ¿Tu vehículo?

–Ne, desde ayer que esta en el taller.

–Ya veo. No hay ningún problema en alcanzarte, sube.

El empresario freno su automóvil y el medico sus pasos. Shinji miro sorprendido a Byakuya, no era algo normal que el orgulloso hombre fuera tan amable. Por ese motivo, rechazaría amablemente la oferta.

–Gracias, Byakuya. Pero resulta que me iba a dar una vuelta al bar, es el día de la primavera y esta por terminar, quiero celebrarla con una copa. No te molestes.

Bien, al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado. El medico le había dado pie para llevar a cabo su plan.

–Iré contigo –Shinji abrió los ojos asombrado–. Simplemente, no tuve un buen día.

–Entonces no pregunto.

Kuchiki asintió en silencio y Shinji no tuvo otra opción que subir al auto e ir al bar junto al empresario frío y seco ¿Quién lo diría, no? ¡Que aburrimiento! Se le cruzo por la cabeza a Shinji que siempre vio a Byakuya como un amargado caprichoso. La noche había dado paso a la madrugada y en el bar mas codiciado de Tokio…

–¡Este Whisky esta de luces! ¡Hip! –Hirako tomo el último sorbo del vaso–. Me voy a… quedar seco si… ¡Hip! Sigo así.

–Traiga una de ron –Kuchiki miro al cantinero–. Va por mi cuenta.

–Oh, Byakuya-chan ¡Hip! Cualquiera pensaría que me… ¡Hip! me quieres emborrachar ¡Hip! –Shinji largo una risotada torpe.

Kuchiki no dijo nada y por un momento se sintió incomodo. Pues, mal que le pese. Si, ese era su nefasto plan: emborrachar a Hirako y sacarle información.

–Ya estas borracho, Hirako. Y yo no hice nada para que hicieras eso.

–Quien shabe ¡Hipe! Sho podía deshirte que ¡Hip! Ay, ya ye me ovido qe iba a deshir – Shinji trato de recobrar la compostura y de un momento a otro le pego una fuerte, y torpe palmadita en la espalda a Kuchiki–. ¡Vamos, Byakuya-chan! Cuenta porque has tenido un mal día.

–Cosas de la empresa –se trago el enojo de aquella brutal palmadita.

–Ya veo –dio un suspiro y se tomo una medida de ron–. Yo tampoco tuve un buen día.

–¿Por? –se atrevió a preguntar.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por un momento, Shinji se llevo otra copita de ron a la boca y vocifero.

–Se cumple el aniversario de la muerte de un amigo.

–Lo lamento.

–No te preocupes, fue hace casi veinte años. Duele, pero el tiempo es sabio y poco a poco va quitando el dolor.

–¿Qué paso? –su pregunta no fue de chusma, realmente vio la necesidad de Shinji de desahogarse.

–Fue en una garita de ruta. Su auto se descompuso, lo arrincono en la banquina. Cuando se bajo para revisar el motor… un camionero se desvirtuó del camino, perdió el control y arrollo a Kensei con su camión. Fue un trágico accidente, el camionero también murió.

Kensei ahí estaba ese nombre nuevamente, el relato de Shinji tomo a Byakuya por sorpresa, era realmente doloroso. Y es que toda muerte es dolorosa.

–Debí llamar a Soi Fog, pero tampoco quise molestarla. Ya paso tiempo y no esta bueno que lo recuerde siempre, ella aun es joven y…

–¿Soi Fog?

–Ne, ella era la pareja de Kensei en ese momento. Iban a casarse, estaban esperando un hijo.

–¿Hijo? –no pudo evitar sorprenderse y abrió los ojos abruptamente.

–Eso fue lo peor –Shinji volvio a beber otro trago–. Cumpliéndose cuatro meses de la muerte de Kensei, Soi Fog perdió el embarazo. Hacia poco había tomado el cargo de Jefa de las Fuerzas Especiales, fue en su primera misión con tal cargo, la misión se complico y… no se si Urahara-san te lo contó. Fue cuando secuestraron a la mujer de…

Hirako tan pasado de copas estaba que no se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas y freno sus palabras en seco, pues tenia al lado al esposo de la mujer que habían secuestrado aquella vez en dicha misión. Byakuya sintió una horrible sensación en el medio de su pecho, la misma horrible sensación que se apodero de su persona cuando su amada Hisana dejo el mundo.

Y esa partida no quedaba allí, Kuchiki lo entendió enseguida. Soi Fog había perdido a su hijo, justo en la misión de rescatar a Hisana de aquel secuestro que finalmente le arrebato la vida de su esposa. Cerró los ojos ahora con una doble tristeza al recordar aquel momento…

_Habían secuestrado a su Hisana, su amada esposa estaba en peligro. Ambos se encontraban en aquel edificio que según las coordenadas estudiadas daban con el lugar en donde tenían a Hisana._

–_Kuchiki, recuerda que yo estoy a cargo. Tú no deberías estar aquí. _

–_Es mi esposa. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados._

_Soi Fog no dijo nada, recargo el arma que llevaba consigo._

–_Bien, tú sabes el riesgo –le dijo la mujer–. Ya que no te piensas ir, Hisana esta en el altillo del piso quince. Tú iras adelante, yo te cubriré las espaldas y los laterales –le dio el arma que había cargado–. Si hay que matar a alguien de eso me encargo yo, Kuchiki. Tu solo úsala si tienes que defender a Hisana. _

_El hombre asintió en silencio tomando el arma. Hasta el momento no había peligro, los demás efectivos se estaban haciendo cargo del resto del edificio, la estrategia de Soi Fog era perfecta, nada tenía porque salir mal, sacarían de ese lugar a Hisana sana y salva. Llegaron al piso correspondiente y estaban a unos pasos de la puerta del altillo. _

–_Entremos._

_Dio la orden Soi Fog, pero en ese momento alguien disparo. La pelinegra logro cubrir a Byakuya y arremetió con su arma contra tres tipos que apuntaban con sus escopetas._

–_Kuchiki, entra y saca a tu esposa de aquí. ¡Yo me encargo de estos!_

_El empresario no lo dudo, sabia lo eficiente que era Soi Fog y que por ello llevaba siendo tan jovencita el cargo de Jefa de las Fuerzas Especiales. Y al entrar en aquel altillo… ahí la vio. Su amada Hisana estaba en el suelo casi inconsciente y ensangrentada. Fue corriendo hacia ella y la tomo entre sus brazos, ella aun podía hablar._

–_Byakuya-sama._

–_No digas nada, Hisana. Te sacare de este lugar. Todo estará bien._

–_Es tarde –ella lo tomo de la mano con dulzura._

_De un momento a otro, se comenzó a escuchar una balacera desde afuera._

–_Byakuya-sama… encuentre a mi hermana. Protéjala y cuídela, por favor. Yo no he podido hacerlo, por eso estoy aquí. No permita que le hagan dañó, si para protegerla tiene que ocultar que yo fui su familia hágalo. Pero no permita que le pase nada, ni que esos hombres se salgan con la suya. _

–_Hisana…_

–_Prométamelo, Byakuya-sama._

_Kuchiki asintió de cabeza en silencio, notando como ella cerraba sus ojos… para siempre. En ese momento, Soi Fog entro al altillo y cerro la puerta con fuerza._

–_Ku-chi-ki… porque… no sacas a tu esposa… de aquí, idiota._

_La mujer hablaba con dificultad, parecía agitada y le costaba respirar. Pero más parecía que iba a largarse a llorar impotentemente, su voz estaba quebrada. Al notar que el hombre estaba quieto como una estatua con Hisana en brazos, le grito._

–_¡Kuchiki, reacciona! ¡Saca a tu mujer de aquí! ¡Hisana esta herida! Yo me haré… cargo de los que viene… ahora –termino de un susurro doloroso. Kuchiki lo sintió así. _

–_Esta muerta._

_Susurro levantando la cabeza para mirar a Soi Fog y ahí la vio… la pelinegra tenia los ojos llorosos, la cabeza ensangrentada y se agarraba el estomago con fuerza y dolor. Pues, había recibido un balazo en su vientre. De repente, vio a Soi Fog desplomarse inconsciente al suelo. Byakuya entro en un estado de preocupación absoluta. Tenía a su esposa muerta entre sus brazos y Soi Fog desangrándose en el piso._

_Se escucho otro tiroteo desde afuera de aquel altillo. Kuchiki tomo el arma que Soi Fog le había dado por protección, estaba preparado, no dejaría que le arrebaten el cuerpo de su mujer y tampoco permitiría que Soi Fog muriera. El silencio se hizo presente, ni un solo disparo se lograba escuchar._

_La puerta se abrió de golpe, aun sujetando a Hisana con un brazo, Byakuya apunto hacia la entrada… era Yoruichi, que al ver dicha escena._

–_¡Soi Fog!_ _–grito la mujer de pelo violeta yendo junto a la joven. _

Byakuya entendió absolutamente todo, Soi Fog no sentía culpa por la muerte de Hisana, eso no había sido un golpe a su orgullo como miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales como su persona creyó durante todo este tiempo. No, no. Soi Fog sentía un gran dolor en su corazón, porque él había perdido a su esposa, pero ella… ella había perdido a un hijo.

–Lo siento. Creo que… hable de más.

Hirako vocifero desplomándose sobre la barra de bebidas, borracho y con todas las intenciones de adentrarse al sueño de Morfeo. Kuchiki no dijo nada, Byakuya se sentía horriblemente mal.

/

–¿Un recital de rock? ¿Un recital de rock? ¡Un recital de rock! –pego el grito levantándose de su asiento y mirando aun la entrada de Kelun que esa personita le había ofrecido–. Un loco rockero aullando en un escenario y rompiendo guitarras, enfermizos aficionados saltando de un lado a otro y gritando desaforadamente, te pisotean, te manosean y… ¡Definitivamente mi respuesta es un rotundo NO! ¡Esa niña esta loca!

No sabia como tomarse esa situación ¿Y porque se hacia tanto problema? Era rechazarla y ya esta. San sea acabo. Fin del asunto. Adiós, recital de rock. Si te he visto no me acuerdo ¡Pero que manera de agradecer que te hayan salvado la vida! Bueno, era algo muy original, había que reconocerle a la dulce muchachita su ingenio, su capacidad de llamar su atención y que este dudando de ir o no. Porque su persona, un genio prodigio distinguido ¡Jamás iría a un recital de rock!

Por otra parte, ella siendo tan dulce, con el carácter de un osito de peluche, con el aspecto de _"La chica perfecta para presentarle a mamá" _¿Cómo era posible que le gustaría ese tipo de cosas alocadas?

–Tal vez es por esos tres hermanos mayores que tiene. Se crió entre hombres y… ¡Y a mi eso que me importa!

Hitsugaya guardo la entrada del recital en su billetera de mano, se puso su campera de abrigo, tomo las llaves de su camioneta y casa, y salio de su hogar para ir en dirección a la clínica Kurosaki.

–¿Aun sigues con eso, Ichi-nii? –Karin le saco el teléfono de la mano a su hermano.

–Deja de meterte en mis asuntos –la miro de reojo.

–¡Yo no me meto en tus asuntos! Solo que vienes a casa y lo único que haces es usar el teléfono para llamar a Orihime ¡Ve y háblale cara a cara! ¿O tienes miedo de que Ishida te rompa tu feo rostro? ¡Esa seria una buena solución para ustedes dos! Agarrarse a los puñetazos limpios y descargar tensiones, después se dan las manos como buenos amigos que son y asunto arreglado. Además… Orihime-chan igualmente va a casarse con él.

–¡Y dices que no te metes en mis cosas! Además, no es como tú lo estas viendo, así que mejor deja de…

–Hoy llamo una tal Senna –interrumpió el reproche de Ichigo.

–¿S-Senna? –abrió de par en par los ojos–. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

–Que ya no vives más con nosotros, lo que me recuerda ¿Qué haces aquí?

–No te importa –se dio la media vuelta con un semblante serio–. Cuando venga Toushiro mándalo al sótano del archivo de la clínica, estaré ahí.

–Encima que ya no vives aquí das ordenes.

Yuzu apareció con un cucharón en la mano.

–Onii-chan prepare tu arroz favorito ¿No vas a comer?

–No, Yuzu. Gracias.

Ichigo bajo las escaleras que lo llevaban al sótano de la casa clínica familiar, tenia un semblante muy serio y pensativo _"No puede ser posible ¿Senna? Pero que es lo que…"_ Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que sin querer se dio la cara contra la puerta del sótano que freno abruptamente sus pasos.

–¡Demonios! ¡Solo a mi me suceden estas cosas!

Se froto la frente y entro refunfuñando al sótano en donde sus ojos se encontraron de lleno con un montón de modulares repletos de carpetas, papeles y archivo. Suspiro algo molesto, no por el trabajo que le tocaba hacer, sino porque no podía sacarse de su cabeza ese nombre… Senna.

–¿Para que llamo? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

–¿Quién?

–¡Kyyyyaaaaa! –se volteo de un brinco al sentir esa voz detrás sus espaldas–. ¡Toushiro! ¡Casi mas y me matas del susto!

Hitsugaya achino los ojos y paso por su lado ignorando la actitud de su colega.

–Con que este es el archivo histórico de tu padre.

–Así es –Kurosaki se rasco la cabeza torpemente–. Como veras son muchos archivos y papeles y… ¡Ah! Es mucho, mucho.

–Si, ya veo –el albino se acerco a un estante–. Nos vamos a dividir.

Y así fue como Ichigo y Toushiro comenzaron con el estudio y búsqueda de archivos e informes que le pudieran servir en sus investigaciones por encontrar la cura del Síndrome Hollow. Pero la verdad es que cada uno estaba sumergido en su mundo interior. Estaban sentados en el suelo en forma de indios enfrentado uno con otro, mientras los archivos pasaban por sus narices y hacían leerlos, pero en realidad no era si. Hasta que decidieron sacarse la duda de sus pensamientos y preguntarle al otro, sin querer ambos vociferaron…

–Si una chica… –ambos levantaron la cabeza y se miraron.

–¿Pregunta tu primero? –dijo Toushiro.

–No, pregunta primero tú.

–¡Da igual! Habla.

Ichigo se rasco su mentón pensativo e inquirió.

–Si una chica que se fue de tu vida sin darte ninguna explicación vuelve de un día para el otro buscándote ¿Qué significa?

–Supongo que… ¿Busca darte alguna explicación?

–¿Por qué respondes dudoso? –lo miro enojado–. Necesito una respuesta segura.

–Y tú me viste cara de que… ¿Del buru del amor? –le respondió casi de un grito–. No lo se. No se porque ha venido a buscarte ¿Acaso has visto a Senna personalmente?

–¿Cómo sabe que es Senna? –hablo en tono acusador.

–¿Tengo cara de idiota?

–En realidad, cara de pocos amigos. Pero tienes razón, solo sabré lo que quiere cuando venga a mí en persona –suspiro de mala gana y luego miro a Toushiro–. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué problema tienes? –sonrió burlonamente– Oh, no me digas que Hitsugaya Toushiro tiene problemas de amorcitos ¡IMPOSIBLE!

–¡Cállate, imbesil! Por supuesto que no.

Hitsugaya se había puesto rojo de la vergüenza y maldijo mil veces el querer quitar sus dudas… ¿amorosas?... preguntándole al idiota de Kurosaki. Bueno, es que Ichigo, aunque nadie se lo crea, había tenido más novias que su persona. Hablando con propiedad, Kurosaki había tenido novias formales, cosa que Toushiro no. Hitsugaya había estado con chicas, pero ninguna de relativa importancia ¿Y por qué se hacia tanto planteo con la invitación de Hinamori?

–Vamos ¡Escúpelo de una buena vez!

Lo alentó Ichigo, Toushiro resignado y con cierta vergüenza hablo.

–S-Si una chica… te invita, bueno, te hace salir a invitar algo que a ella le gusta hacer algo juntos importantes por ahí ¿Significa que?

El albino de los nervios se había hecho un traba lenguas.

–¡Pero que mierda fue eso! Se te trabaron las palabras ¡Explícate bien!

–Que si una chica te invita a salir para ir a un lugar que a ella realmente le fascina y esperaba hace tiempo ir, y que a pesar de conocerla hace muy poco, tú eres su primera opción ¿Qué significa?

–Puede significar muchas cosas. Como que le gustas, le atraes sexualmente y quiere una noche contigo; cree que tú y ella tienen los mismos gustos por eso te invito; piensa que serias una buena compañía o tal vez le caíste bien y ya –Ichigo noto como el albino arqueo una ceja no muy contento con aquellas soluciones–. Bien ¿Y como sabes cual de esas es la respuesta?

Kurosaki levanto el dedo índice como si estuviera dando una lección de gran importancia.

–Lo sabes… según el tipo de chica.

–¿El tipo de chica? –expreso confundido.

–¡Claro! Ya sabes… si la chica es una lanzada quiere solo sexo, si la chica es inteligente busca encontrar afinidad en tus intereses y los de ella, si es sociable cree que serias una buena compañía y si es dulce, comprensible y amigable significa que solo le has caído bien.

–Con que solo le he caído bien, eh –susurro posando nuevamente sus ojos en los archivos. No supo porque, pero saber eso le había dolido de cierta manera–. Gracias.

–¿Y porque esa actitud de duelo? –Ichigo lo miro confundido–. ¿Acaso te gusta la susodicha y tú querías algo más?

–¡Por supuesto que no! –le respondió enojado.

–¡Por supuesto que si! –le retruco firmemente–. Además, tú no eres esa clase de hombres que se hacen problema y planteos de si una chica te invita o no a salir. He visto como has rechazado sin pudor alguno, pero con respeto, a miles de mujeres. No eres ese chico que se fija en herir los sentimientos de las jovencitas. No me mal interpretes, lo que quiero decir es que eres directo, firme y vas con la verdad. Si no te interesa, no te interesa.

Hitsugaya no dijo nada, pues Kurosaki le había sacado la ficha.

–Igualmente le diré que no –respondió fríamente–. Me invito a un lugar ridículo, jamás iría a una cosa de esas.

–¿Y a que lugar te invito?

–No te interesa.

/

Estaban reunidos como siempre sentados en una mesa redonda, como si se tratara de una hermandad, pero en realidad esta muy alejado de ello. Los únicos ausentes eran Tousen e Hirako, por ese motivo Ulquiorra se sumo a la reunión, cosa extraña. Un sujeto de cabello celeste acerco uno de los papeles al hombre jefe de todo aquello que se encontraba en la silla principal.

–Aizen-sama aquí le traigo lo que hemos logrado sacar de nuestras investigaciones –hablo Grimmjow–. Shuhei Hisagui, veintinueve años, trabaja en la empresa distribuidora de maderas, Vismar. Es el encargado de la gestión del traslado de los camiones al interior del país. Renji Abarai, veinticuatro años, trabaja en los laboratorios Kuchiki en la parte de financiamiento de costos y materiales. Y por ultimo, Izuru Kira, el chico recién empieza a vivir, con veintitrés años es empleado administrativo del frigorífico Sur. Los tres nacieron aquí, en Tokio y son huérfanos. Ahí tiene una lista completa de los estudios hechos de cada uno, sus relaciones de amistad, horarios de trabajo, entrada y salida de su hogar.

–Los tres viven juntos en Karakura –vocifero Aizen.

–Así es. Por datos que obtuvimos los tres viven desde su niñez allí junto a esta niña –Grimmjow le extendió una foto–. Hinamori Momo.

Ulquiorra al ver dicha foto se quedo pensativo y miro a su jefe que volvió a hablar.

–Esto ya lo sabía y… ¿Qué averiguaron de esta jovencita?

–Aparte de que es muy bonita… poco y nada. Solo que tiene diecinueve años, es sobrina de Yoruichi Shihouin, no hizo su primaria y secundaria como una chica normal ya que tenía una maestra particular en su hogar, su única amiga es Rukia Kuchiki, este año entro al Instituto de Arte y Diseño de Tokio para estudiar fotografía y pose una perra labrador desde hace quince años aproximadamente llamada Tobiume.

–Los tres muchachos y la jovencita viven solos ¿Yoruichi Shihouin? –pregunto en duda viendo aquellos informes.

–Al parecer ella se hizo cargo de los cuatro. Como dice el informe los tres chicos son huérfanos, la niña es su sobrina y pues… esa parte es la mas turbia del asunto. No podemos sacar información de ningún lado.

–Kisuke –Ulquiorra hablo, Aizen lo miro–. Hinamori Momo no quiso pedirme ningún bonus de espectáculo porque pronuncio que ella no era de salir mucho, pero Hisagui Shuhei le dijo que no se preocuparan que ellos se encargaran de hablar con un tal "Kisuke" para que la dejaran salir de la casa.

–Vaya, vaya –expreso Gin–. Al parecer aquí nadie es lo que dice ser ¿Verdad?

Aizen por primera vez en la vida abrió los ojos asombrado, atando ciertos clavos sueltos en su mente, tomo la foto de Hinamori entre sus manos y susurro.

–Imposible.

–¿Qué sucede, Sosuke? –Ichimaru lo miro con cautela.

–Haremos dos movimientos. Me urge comprobar algo. Preparen a los demás.

Ante esa orden directa y sin titubeos de Aizen, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra asintieron de cabeza.

/

Hirako con su delantal blanco, para sorpresa de muchos, se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la Clínica Privada Oriental, aquella perteneciente a Aizen. Dirigió directamente sus pasos hacia el consultorio numero trece ya que según las palabras de Nanao _"Si, hay una nueva asistente. Al fin el doctor Ukitake tiene a quien le ayude. Ah, si su nombre es…"_ Cerro sus ojos meditando y sus pasos frenaron en el momento que se encontró con el medico en cuestión.

–Hirako-san ¿Por aquí? ¡Que agradable visita!

–Ne, Ukitake-san, las practicas experimentales quitan mucho tiempo. Pero es bueno darse un paseo por estos lugares, ¿no es así?

–Es verdad, luego de tantos años de bajo perfil.

–Y es lo que hay.

En ese momento, se hizo presente ante ellos una joven rubia de cabello corto y ojos celestes, vistiendo un delantal color rosa distintivos de algunas asistentes medicas que decidían usarlo, ya que había algunas que no lo usaban, un ejemplo de ello: Matsumoto. Hirako miro detenidamente a la jovencita. Era ella.

–Ella es Kiyone Kotetsu, mi nueva asistente medico –hablo Ukitake presentando a la joven rubia.

–Muchos gusto, doctor Hirako Shinji –Kiyone le hizo una leve reverencia.

–No seas tan formal –le sonrió gracioso Hirako–. Eres joven no una viejita de modales tradicionales.

La chica lo miro y frunció el ceño, cosa que llamo la atención de Juushiro, debido a que Kiyone siempre era muy amable y dulce. Pero lo que Ukitake no sabía era que Kiyone era solo así con él, porque lo admiraba, respetaba y quería.

–Doctor Ukitake, necesito llevar estos recipientes al Deposito C ¿Me podría decir en hacia donde me tengo que dirigir?

–Claro, Kiyone-san. Yo te acompañarme para que sepas mejor el recorrido.

–Oh, no es necesario que haga eso Ukitake-san –intervino Shinji sonriendo amablemente–. Yo iba justo para esos lugares. Le enseñare el camino yo, esta de paso.

–Ve, Kiyone-san –le sonrió Juushiro.

Hirako caminaba a pasos perezosos con sus manos en los bolsillos de su delantal, mientras Kiyone iba concentrada observando el camino ya que Shinji ni se molesto en guiarla con palabras. Por algún motivo la joven presentía alguna mala intención por parte del doctor. Ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras que los llevaban a la parte de los depósitos.

–¿Con que nueva por aquí? ¿Eh? –Shinji vocifero haciéndose el desentendido–. ¿Desde cuando eres asistente medico?

–Desde hace cinco años –respondió segura, sin titubeos.

–¿Y con que profesional has trabajado antes?

–No creo que lo conozca, doctor.

–Vaya, con que tienes experiencia.

–Así es.

–Se nota –la miro de reojo.

–¿Cómo? –ella arqueo un ceja notando como el medico freno de un momento a otro sus pasos.

Hirako la tomo de las muñecas con fuerza y la arrincono contra la esquina en el encuentro de dos paredes, haciendo que Kiyone se asustara por dicha reacción e intentara pedir ayuda.

–Si gritas, Ukitake-san se va enterar de que no eres una asistente medico sino que en realidad eres una periodista del diario New Tokio, como en su momento lo fue Kaien Shiba.

Kiyone abrió los ojos a más no poder, se sintió terrible. Hirako la había descubierto y eso que no llevaba ni siquiera una semana en el trabajo como infiltrada. Realmente tenia ganas de largarse a llorar de la impotencia, del enojo ¿del miedo? Talvez...

–Muchachita estas corriendo peligro –al oír esas palabras pronunciadas por Shinji, Kotetsu parpadeo sin comprender. Pues, estaba esperando que Hirako la tirase en el deposito para luego dispararle en la sien, como mínimo–. ¿Te gusta tentar a la muerte como le paso a Shiba? Dile a Hiyori que no sea estupida. Ella y tú, si es que te descubren, estarán, mejor dicho, están tentando a la muerte ¿Acaso no tienen idea de quien es realmente Aizen Sosuke? ¿No tienen idea de lo que ese ser es capaz de llegar a hacer?

–Y-Yo…

–¡Nada! Para mañana te quiero lejos de esta clínica. Aun puedo salvarte a ti y a Hiyori.

/

Matsumoto quien tenía puesto un vestido primaveral con flores escotado que dejaba ver gran parte de sus atributos delanteros, tacos altos y anteojos de sol, se encontraba parada recostando su cadera en el capo de su auto descapotable color gris. En realidad, el auto era de Gin, pero ella siempre se lo quitaba antes de que Ichimaru pudiera darse cuenta y ni siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de protestar. La despampanante mujer se encontraba en la entrada principal del Instituto de Arte y Diseño de Tokio esperando por Momo, pues ambas habían quedo en verse.

–Ella no es una mala persona, pero que sea la comprometida de Gin Ichimaru no me da buena espina –vocifero Izuru que se encontraba en la cuadra del enfrente cuidando la salida y los pasos de Momo.

Hinamori salio de del instituto vistiendo una sandalias chatitas color negras, un short de tono gris pastel ajustado al cuerpo, una musculosa violeta con las palabras "Rock and Roll" en el pecho en tono plateado junto a una fina chalina color blanca. Apenas puso pie en las escalinatas de la entrada y salida principal, la joven esbozo una enorme sonrisa al ver a su nueva y despampanante amiga.

–Hey, Rangiku-san –la saludo de mano acercándose a la nombrada.

–Momo –le sonrió–. ¿Estas lista?

–¿Pero a donde iremos?

–Lamentablemente al supermercado –dijo en tono depresivo agachando la cabeza, mientras un aura oscura la envolvía. Hinamori sonrió nerviosamente–. Pero yo me refería a que si estas lista para subirte a este lujo de auto.

–¡Wow! Rangiku-san si que es muy moderno y lindo ¿Es tuyo?

–¡Si! B-Bueno, es de Gin… pero por ende también es mío también.

–Como dicen en una pareja: Lo tuyo en mío y lo mío es mío.

Ambas se quedaron mirando y luego se echaron a reír.

–Me encantas Momo, tú eres perfecta para mi taicho –dijo Rangiku feliz haciendo que Hinamori se pusiera colorada, pero opto por pasar por alto ese comentario–. Vamos, subamos.

El viento golpeaba su frente y jugaba con su flequillo, y parte de su cabello que como siempre llevaba recogido en un rodete. Se sentía cómoda y alegre, era como si el viento purificara su alma y la guiara en un buen camino de relajación.

–Nunca me había subido en uno de estos autos. Bueno, yo siempre utilizo el transporte público.

–Es un lindo chiche –a Ran se le pusieron los ojitos llenos de estrellitas–. Para un reconocido doctor como lo es Gin no esta nada mal.

–Wow, ojala Yoruichi pudiera tener uno así –dijo graciosa.

–Yoruichi Shihouin es una reconocidísima doctora, Momo.

–¿Si? Pues, ella trabaja en una salita pública médica de aquí de Tokio para los más necesitados. Tal vez por eso no tenga todo este tipo de cosas.

–¿Una salita publica? –Ran se mostró confundida–. Vaya, y pensar que tu tía es una gran medica científica, que bondadoso de su parte.

–Aja… ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste tía?

–Si, Yoruichi es tu tía, la hermana de tu madre.

Matsumoto hablo muy segura y Momo largo una pequeña risita.

–¿De donde has sacado eso, Rangiku-san? Yoruichi no es mi tía, yo no tengo familiares de sangre. Bueno, y si los tengo no los conozco.

–¿Cómo? –Matsumoto arqueo una ceja.

–Es que… –Momo corrió su mirada con cierta pena–. A mi me abandonaron en la puerta de la iglesia de Karakura a penas nacida.

–Hinamori yo… lo siento. Juro que creí haber escuchado que…

–No te preocupes. Es algo que he sabido desde siempre. Además, Yoruichi para es alguien mas importante que una tía, ella es la persona que me ha criado junto a Kisuke.

Rangiku no dijo mas nada, solo se limito a estacionar el auto en el estacionamiento del supermercado, pero con una cierta y gran preocupación en su pecho. Ella estaba presente en el momento que Yoruichi traslado a Momo de la clínica de Aizen con la excusa de ser la tía de su difunta hermana muerta. Hasta Gin le había confirmado esa información. Entonces ¿Porque Momo no lo sabia? O ¿Por qué decía no tener familiares? Acá había algo que no encajaba.

–¿Y vienes a hacer tus compras del mes?

–En realidad es para mi taicho.

–¿Para Hitsugaya-kun? –no sabia porque, pero cada vez que se lo nombraban sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tono carmesí–. ¿Y acaso él no puede hacerlo solo?

–Desde que lo conozco siempre le he hecho yo las compras al supermercado, detesta andar haciendo este tipo de cosas. Por eso siempre le ando diciendo que se busque una pareja, realmente la necesita y no solo para que lo ayude en este tipo de cosas sino que mi taicho se merece conocer el amor.

–Oh, claro. Ya veo.

Rangiku saco de su bolsillo un papel.

–Pero lo peor es que es un mandón y caprichoso –se quejo Matsumoto–. No quiere que le compre lo que a mi parecer es buena alimentación, así que me hace una lista con lo que debo comprarle.

–A ver –Momo le quito el papel de las manos y empezó a leerlo–. Pero Rangiku-san estos alimentos son de una dieta sana y saludable ¿Tú que crees que Hitsugaya-kun deba comer?

Con el changuito en mano Rangiku comenzó a señalarle hamburguesas preparadas, papa fritas listas en cinco minutos, pizzas pre-eleboradas y un montón de comida chatarra, por lo que a Hinamori se le resbalo una gotita de sudor en la frente.

–Que caso perdido, son tan diferentes –suspiro–. Bien, no voy a dejar que le compres comida chatarra, él necesita alimentarse bien y si te pide lo que esta escrito en el papel –Momo saco del changuito un paquete de fiambres variados que Matsumoto había metido–. Le compraremos lo que esta en el papel ¿Si?

Rangiku bufo decepcionada, una vez en la vida quería salirse con la suya y que su taicho probara la "buena comida" como ella le llamaba, pero al ver como Hinamori tomo el mando del changuito y metía dentro del mismo todo aquello que había escrito Hitsugaya vio sus esfuerzo frutados por completo. Pero a la vez se dio cuenta de algo _"Ella es perfecta para mi taicho ¡Kawai!" _pensó feliz como nena con juguete nuevo.

Ambas apoyaron las bolsas arriba de la mesada de la cocina de la casa del doctor albino.

–Vaya, que bonito departamento.

–Si, eso es una buena virtud de mi doc. Tiene muy buen gusto –le guiño el ojo de forma picara.

–Aja, es verdad –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios viendo con fascinación cada parte de aquel lugar llegando a la sala de estar–. ¿Por qué tiene todo cerrado? Debería abrir un poco más para que entre la luz del día.

–Es que mi taicho no esta en casi todo el día.

–Ah, ya veo ¿Y en donde esta la ventana o en su defecto la luz?

Rangiku se acerco a ella y aplaudió haciendo que la luz se prenda de inmediato.

–¿C-Como has hecho… eso? –expreso boquiabierta.

–Es un sistema muy moderno. Con solo aplaudir apagas y prendes la luz, así es en cada espacio de esta casa –camino hasta agarrar un control remoto–. Y mira esto.

Al apretar un botón de dicho control las luces del lugar se tornaron de colores celestes y azules con una canción de relajación de fondo.

–¡Wow! ¡Que bello! –expreso fascinada Momo viendo esa sala tan lujosa, con muebles de ultima moda, sillones negros y acolchonados, DVD, televisión plasma y muchas cosas mas de lujo–. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

–Es un sistema de tecnología nuevo que le regale para su último cumpleaños a mi taicho ¡Y es muy cruel porque nunca lo usa! Pero yo cada vez que vengo si –se rió graciosa–. Es que Gin no dejo que lo ponga en casa.

–Ah, ya entiendo –a Momo se le resbalo una gotita por la sien–. Bueno, mejor le ordenamos su comida a tu doctor ¿Si?

–Bien, pero yo tengo que ir al baño ¿Puedes empezar tú por mi?

–Claro.

–Gracias por venir a ayudarme. Pero antes voy a poner música –Ran fue directo al gran mini componente de música y puso un CD de Aerosmith.

Momo por su parte se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a ordenar las compras del supermercado, abrió las bolsas y empezó a sacar las cosas de adentro, mientras escuchaba la música que había puesto su amiga.

Hitsugaya se bajo de su camioneta vistiendo su delantal medico, cargo unas carpetas que había sacado de la casa de Ichigo para revisarla como había quedado con su amigo. Estaba realmente fatigado y cansado, pues las prácticas del Comité Medico no avanzaba, le habían tomado la mañana y toda la mitad del día sin descanso.

–Solo espero que la floja de Matsumoto haya faltado hoy al trabajo porque me hizo la compra del mes –inquirió de mala gana–. Porque sino me va a escuchar.

Subió al ascensor, camino con tranquilidad y como siempre con su ceño fruncido hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento donde desde afuera pudo escuchar la música a todo lo que da. Una venita se le ensancho en su frente, sabia que era obra y maestría de su asistente medico.

–Esa Matsumoto…

Entro a su hogar notando como ese sistema tecnológico de luces y música que la perezosa de su asistente le había regalado estaba prendido, bufo molesto.

–Bueno, algo me dice que tendré para hacerme de comer hoy –dijo mientras dejaba sus cosas arriba de la mesa de la sala de estar–. Espero que esa floja haya hecho bien las compras que le pedí.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina notando como había algunos pocos alimentos arriba de la mesada y que faltaban poner en su lugar, estaba a punto de llamar a Matsumoto cuando se dio cuenta de algo… alguien estaba agachado en la puerta de la heladera como si estuviera guardando alguna cosa dentro de la misma.

Se acerco lentamente y noto que no era Rangiku, que era una chica castaña que, debía admitirlo con todas sus fuerzas, tenia un trasero de dioses, ese short gris ajustado a su cuerpo lo deja a mereced de sus orbes turquesas. Se sonrojo levemente por el hecho que no podía quitar su mirada de aquello que lo deleitaba tanto. Noto como dicha persona se estabilizo con algo entre sus manos que había sacado de la heladera.

Y cuando esa persona se dio la vuelta…

–¡Kyyyyaaaaa!

Momo al encontrase de lleno con la presencia de Toushiro pego tal grito que sin querer pego un brinco haciendo que se volcara encima el agua de la jarra que tenia entre sus manos que finalmente termino resbalándosele y cayéndose al suelo.

–G-Gomen ne –dijo llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

–N-No, esta… esta bien –dijo avergonzado recordando que cosa le había estado mirando hacia unos momentos y a la vez confundido de encontrarse con ella.

–Le rompí su jarra, lo siento tanto.

–No te disculpes, fue un accidente –le extendió un repasador–. Sécate.

–Gracias.

–Por cierto… que… tú… aquí…

Hitsugaya apretó sus puños con impotencia ¿Por qué al estar frente a ella se volvía tan idiota?

–Es que bueno… yo vine a ayudar a Rangiku-san con las compras del supermercado. Siento mucho que me hayas encontrado aquí, yo ya me iba. No fue mi intención el que…

–No me molesta –corto las palabras de la chica–. Por mi esta bien, deja de disculparte por todo ¿De acuerdo?

–Hai –le sonrió con dulzura a lo que el medico se sonrojo levemente, pero ella no lo noto.

–Veo que han comprado lo que le pedí, que bueno –expreso aliviado, desviando su mirada de Hinamori. Pues, aun recordaba que le había estado viendo el trasero y resulta que la chica al asustarse con su presencia se había echado encima agua sobre sus pechos.

–Si, Rangiku-san estuvo a punto de llenar el carrito de comida chatarra –le respondió graciosa a la vez que se pasaba el trapo en la zona mojada de su remera–. Pero luego entendió que te enfadarías.

–Esa holgazana, floja sin remedio –se quejo.

Por un momento, hubo un silencio que a ambos le pareció una eternidad. Hitsugaya sabia que en cualquier momento Momo le preguntaría sobre la invitación para ir a ver a Kelun y sabría que su respuesta seria una negativa, aunque le doliera que a ella lo decepcionara, era lo mejor. Y Hinamori exactamente estaba viendo que palabras utilizaría para preguntarle sobre aquello…

–Etto… Hitsugaya-kun –comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices nerviosamente–. Y-Yo veras... el día de la primavera me tome la osadía de dejarte en tu chaqueta… una invitación –trago saliva–. Me preguntaba si… ¿La has visto?

–Si.

–Ah, y… –sus manos le habían comenzado a sudar–. ¿Qué te parece?

–¿El que? –evadió la cuestión al propósito, es que el verla nerviosa y con sus mejillas sonrojadas le gusto por demás, quería verla así un ratito mas.

–¿C-Como que? Yo bueno, te había escrito… una notita ¿No la has visto, verdad?

–Si, la leí.

–¿Entonces?

–¿Entonces que?

Ella estaba cada vez mas nerviosa y él se estaba divirtiendo con las actitudes y expresiones de la cara de Hinamori, aunque nadie lo creyera la estaba pasando bien.

–¿P-Pero que me estas…? –suspiro y se acomodo su flequillo casi enojada, se dio cuenta que Hitsugaya estaba jugando con ella. Entonces iría al grano–. ¿Vienes o no al recital?

–Si, iré.

Al momento de dar su respuesta, Hitsugaya abrió los ojos de par en par ¡Pero que demonios había hecho! Le había dicho que si de una y muy seguro ¿A dónde mierda se le había ido su determinación y decisión de rechazarla? Noto como Momo sonrió ampliamente y al ver esa sonrisa, no pudo negarlo… se sintió satisfecho de haberla hecho sonreír de esa manera.

–¡Que bueno! Veras que la pasaras muy bien, Kelun da conciertos muy buenos y divertidos, yo nunca he ido a uno. Estoy ansiosa por ir a verlos, sacare muchas fotos –se expresaba feliz–. Vaya, con que no eras tan aburrido como yo pensaba.

–¿Qué dijiste? –la miro entre cerrando sus ojos.

–Que la pasaremos muy bien –le volvió a sonreír.

/

"_Lo siento, Rukia. Me surgió un imprevisto, dejemos el teatro para mañana. Nos vemos después"_

Ese era el mensaje de texto que Kuchiki Rukia había recibido de Renji Abarai en plena puerta del Teatro de los Cisnes de Tokio. La joven apretó su celular con impotencia, ella lo había elegido para que juntos vieran Romeo y Julieta Contemporáneos, y el muy cretino la había dejado plantada a media hora de que empiece la función.

–¡Estupido, Renji! –grito enojada y la gente que pasaba a su lado la miro como si fuese un bicho raro.

Guardo su móvil y entradas en su cartera comenzando a caminar, quien sabe a donde, pero quería calmar su furia con un poco de aire fresco. Así fue que sus pasos la guiaron hacia una plaza, en donde el parque verde y algunos juegos infantiles lo hacían armonioso. Se sentó en una banca, recordando a Renji y esa manía que tenía de siempre dejarla colgando a último momento.

–¿Por qué eres así, Renji-bakka? –suspiro con cierto dolor–. ¿A donde se van tus buenas intenciones cuando pido tu compañía? ¡Maldito!

Al protestar levanto su cabeza y al hacerlo vio a un hombre de cabellera naranja vistiendo un delantal blanco que esperaba el corte del semáforo para cruzar la avenida de una manera bastante despreocupada.

–I-Ichigo…

Se levanto y camino para acercarse al medico, pero freno sus pasos a una distancia considerable cuando noto como una joven de estura media, flaca, de tes blanca, cabellos negros y unos impresionantes y llamativos ojos naranjas se acercaba a Kurosaki.

–Estos semáforos cada vez tardan mas en cortar –susurro mirando dicho semáforo y frunciendo el ceño–. Que fastidio.

–Ichigo.

Alguien lo llamo y Kurosaki podría jurar que conocía muy bien esa voz, y no se equivocaba. Giro su cabeza y su cuerpo lentamente para encontrarse con esa persona que le sonreía de manera divertida, tal vez por la expresión que él tenia en su rostro.

–¿S-Senna?

Articulo sin poder ocultar su sorpresa de que ella haya hecho acto de presencia tan rápido ante su persona.

–Oh, que bueno que te encuentro solo ¿Acaso la tonta de Orihime ya no te persigue mas?

Ante esas palabras Ichigo frunció el ceño enojado.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

El pasado de Soi Fog y Byakuya se va descubriendo poco a poco, Ichigo y Toushiro ¿Descubrirán algo con los archivos que guarda Isshin en su deposito?, Aizen se introdujo e investigo el entorno de Urahara ¿Qué dos movimientos hará? ¿Habrá descubierto algo?, Toushiro pervertido acepto ir al recital de rock ¿Qué pasara entre Hinamori y Hitsugaya en esa salida?, ¿Quién es Senna y que quiere con Ichigo?

Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	9. Chapter 9

Buenas ^^ ¿Cómo están? Ya cerquita del año nuevo ¿Verdad? Y hablando de ello no esta demas decirle que les deseo el mejor comienzo del 2011, que tengan dicha, alegria y la mejor vibra.

Gracias por sus comentarios a: Aki no Kissu, Momo. HitsugayaLOVE, loriakari, shyta, Sasame. Ch4n, LORENIS-CHAN, Selene-Moonlight, Any-chan15, Lavi-hime 4E -3, Nikko y Velka98. Tambien gracias a los que ponen a la historia en favoritos.

[xxxx]

**Capitulo IX**

–¿S-Senna?

Articulo sin poder ocultar su sorpresa de que ella haya hecho acto de presencia tan rápido ante su persona.

–Oh, que bueno que te encuentro solo ¿Acaso la tonta de Orihime ya no te persigue mas?

Ante esas palabras Ichigo frunció el ceño enojado.

–Orihime no es ninguna tonta.

–¿Ahora piensas así de ella? Recuer…

–Siempre pensé así, Inuoe es una amiga muy importante para mí, no dejare que te expreses mal de ella.

–¿Con que es tu amiga? Oh, si… al final tu amigo Ishida te la robo. Ya me entere que se van a casar muy pronto ¿Tienes el corazón roto, Ichi? ¿Necesitas que te consuele?

Senna intento acercarse a Ichigo, pero este retrocedió y la miro enojado.

–No te metas en cosas que no te importan ¿Que es lo que quieres? ¡Para que me buscas!

Ella se cruzo de brazos y lo miro seriamente.

–¿No es obvio? Estas solo, Ichigo. Ahora si podemos estar juntos –sonrió como si nada.

–¿Es una broma? –arqueo una ceja incrédulo–. Yo no quiero nada contigo, tú te fuiste, el pasado es pasado.

–Aun me sigues culpando de que has perdido a Orihime y sabes que no es mi culpa que nosotros nos hayamos enamorado.

–Hoy mas que nunca estoy muy convencido de que lo nuestro no fue amor, Senna. No seamos hipócritas.

–¿Cómo te atreves? –le grito dolida–. Yo si me enamore de ti.

–Si, como no, por eso te fuiste atrás de otro en la primera que pudiste ¿Verdad?

–Me equivoque y quiero remediarlo, Ichigo. Olvídate de la tonta de Orihime, ella es muy poca mujer, te engaño y se quedo con tu amigo ¡Tu amigo! ¡Eso es peor de lo que paso entre nosotros!

–Ellos se aman de verdad –corrió su mirada–. Ishida es un gran chico y Orihime se merece a alguien que la quiera como la quiere ese cuatro ojos. Lo que paso, pasó.

–Por eso mismo, Ichigo. Déjame explicarte, déjame intentarlo, déjame remediar mi error, yo nunca te he podido olvidar. Si perdonaste a Orihime ¿Por qué a mi no?

–Yo a Orihime no tengo que perdonarla de nada, fue ella quien perdono lo que le hice.

–¡Nosotros nos enamoramos!

–¡Basta! Esto no tiene sentido, me tengo que ir, como veras yo si tengo una vida. Hasta nunca, Senna.

Ichigo hizo el amague de irse, pero la chica lo tomo del brazo haciendo que Kurosaki se suelte con cierta violencia, pero Senna no se rindió y lo tomo del cuello besándolo de improvisto. Kurosaki abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego empujarla y romper el beso.

–¡No! ¡Te dije que no!

–Pero Ichigo… –ella intento volver a besarlo.

–¡Ichigo!

Ambos escucharon una voz cantarina que se aproximaba a ellos, Senna arqueo una ceja e Ichigo parpadeo dos veces al ver la pequeña figura de esa muchachita acercarse a ellos muy sonriente y feliz. Pues, eso no era muy común en ella.

–Hola Ichigo –la joven se abrazo al medico que la miro mas que sorprendido–. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día, _mi amor_?

–¿R-Rukia? –arqueo una ceja sin poder creerlo.

–¿Qué significa esto? –Senna se mostraba confundida, enojada y con el derecho de pedir una explicación.

–¿Quién es ella, mi amor? –Rukia le dio un pellizco disimuladamente a Ichigo quien cayo en cuenta de la ayuda que la joven Kuchiki quería brindarle.

–Ella es una conocida, Rukia. Es una antigua amiga… se llama Senna.

–¿Una antigua amiga? –Senna se molesto por esa presentación.

–Ah, hola Senna, yo soy Rukia Kuchiki la novia de Ichigo –sonrió falsamente–. Mucho gusto.

–¿Novia?

–Si, ella es mi novia –Ichigo agarro a Rukia de la cintura y la pego a él haciendo sonrojar levemente a Kuchiki–. ¿Verdad que es muy bonita?

–Imposible… –susurro Senna, quien de un momento a otro vio frustrado su intento de hacer revivir momentos del pasado con Ichigo–. Vaya, no me imagine que estabas con alguien. Pensé que aun hacías duelo por haber perdido a Orihime con uno de tus mejores amigos… como estabas muy enamorado de ella.

Las palabras de la joven salieron llenas de veneno, lo que sin saber porque molestaron a Rukia. Si bien estaba fingiendo algo que no era, ella no se dejaría pisotear. Aunque ahora que recordaba en el día de la primavera Ichigo le había comentado algo de Orihime como su ex novia.

–¿Orihime? –rió levemente Rukia–. Ella es tema superado en la vida de mi Ichigo, es mas, somos muy buenos amigos de ella e Ishida. Inuoe es una gran chica, me cae muy bien. Senna creo que deberías actualizarte.

Rukia tomo de la mano a Kurosaki.

–Amor se hace tarde y prometiste llevarme al teatro.

–Si, será mejor que vayamos por mis cosas a la clínica antes de que sea demasiado tarde –le siguió la corriente el joven de cabello naranja–. Hasta nunca, Senna.

–Adiós, Senna. Espero volverte a ver –dijo llena de falsedad Kuchiki.

Senna estaba furiosa, esos dos un poco y más se le ríen en la cara aunque también se sentía dolida. Ella había vuelto a Tokio con la esperanza de corregir sus errores con Ichigo y revivir sentimientos pasados en él, pero la presencia de Rukia Kuchiki había echado todo a perder.

Ichigo y Rukia caminaban en silencio tomados de la mano y cuando ya se habían separado lo suficiente de la presencia de Senna…

–Bien, idiota. Te salve el pellejo –Kuchiki se soltó de la mano–. Me debes una.

–Tienes razón –suspiro–. Ya no tenía excusa para zafarme de ella.

–Lo tonto no te lo quita nadie ¿Verdad?

–Oye, eres muy buena actriz, la verdad que me sorprendiste.

–¿Verdad que si? –dijo haciendo teatro la joven–. Es que amo las telenovelas y los drama-comedia ¡Kawai!

A Ichigo se le resbalo una gotita por la frente, mientras Rukia seguía con sus ojitos en forma de estrellas alucinando con sus telenovelas que veía cuando era una niña. Luego de un momento, Kuchiki se sentó sobre el cordón de la vereda y Kurosaki la imito.

–¿Me quieres contar quien es ella y que te paso? Claro, solo si quieres. No estas obligado, Ichigo.

–Es algo que pasó hace tiempo cuando yo tenía quince años, empezó el día en que…

_El primer día de clases es odiado por todo chico e Ichigo Kurosaki no era la excepción a la regla, además de que eso significa que…_

–_¡Buenos días, Ichigoooo! _

_Isshin se acercaba peligrosamente a la cama de Kurosaki con ambos pies levantados y con todas las intenciones de darle de lleno en la cara a su hijo, pero este de un solo movimiento y puñetazo en el ojo de su progenitor hizo volar al mismo por la ventana._

–_¡Maldito, viejo idiota! ¿Pero clase de padre enfermo eres? –se quejo Ichigo que en otro nuevo día era despertado de la peor manera. _

–_¡Ichigo hijo desalmado! ¿Qué manera es esa de tratara a tu padre? Mira si me caía y me terminaba muriendo –hablaba Isshin colgado de la ventana. _

–_Nos harías un favor a todos, especialmente a Yuzu y Karin, ya que no crecerían al lado de un padre inconsciente. _

–_Eres malo, necesitas una novia, una chico normal la tendría, ¿por qué tú no? _

_El joven Kurosaki ignoro por completo las quejas de su padre y se dirigió a empezar el día como todo adolescente debía hacer. Luego de desayunar con sus pequeñas hermanas y que Mizuiro y Keigo, sus dos amigos de colegio, pasaran por él. Ichigo llego al Preparatoria Central de Tokio._

–_Oye, Ichigo…_

_Una joven de mediana estatura, delgada, cabello corto color azabache, piel blanca y ojos negros se acerco a Kurosaki y le propino una fuerte palmadita en la espalda._

–_¿Y porque fue eso, Tatsuki? –cuestiono molesto._

–_Espero que me hayas traído el anime que te preste ¿Verdad, Ichigo?_

–_Si, si. Aquí te lo traje._

_Kurosaki comenzó a revolver su bolso escolar buscando la revista de anime que su amiga le había prestado, juntos iban caminando en ese largo pasillo que justamente llegaba a una esquina y…_

–_¡Kya!_

_Se escucho el pequeño gritito de alguien que justamente había chocado de lado con Kurosaki, quien saco la mirada de adentro de su bolso para observar al frente –precisamente el piso– y encontrase con una joven de cabellera naranja como la suya que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, tes blanca, unos grandes y lindos ojos grises, cara de niña que contrarrestaba con su bien esculturizado cuerpo y sus grandes pechos. _

–_Lo siento – vocifero secamente Ichigo._

–_Esta bien –sonrió levemente frotándose una de sus muñecas._

_Tatsuki se agacho para ayudar a la joven a juntar todos sus apuntes que habían quedado desparramados en el suelo a causa del choque. _

–_Muchas gracias._

–_De nada, mi nombre es Tatsuki._

–_El mío… Orihime. _

–_Acá esta –el chico le poso enfrente de la cara a Tatsuki su revista de anime–. Ahora espero que me dejes de molestar. No pienso pedirte prestado mas nada, eres odiosa._

–_¡Ichigo! –le pego el grito su amiga–. Eres un maleducado y muy poco caballero, bruto igual que tu padre._

–_¡Oye! No me compares con el viejo ¿Qué demonios te sucede, Tatsuki?_

–_Que acabas de tirar a una chica al suelo y no solo no la ayudaste a juntar sus cosas sino que te ni te molestaste en ver si se encontraba bien ¡Que modales son esos! _

–_No, esta bien. Por mi no hay ningún… –Orihime no pudo seguir hablando porque vio una mano extendida hacia ella y al levantar la mirada…_

–_De verdad que lo siento. No fue mi intención –Ichigo tenia la mano extendida hacia Orihime para ayudarla a levantar ya que la joven aun seguía sentada en el piso. _

_La joven ojigris poso su mirada en los ojos cafés de Ichigo y se quedo deslumbrada, a la vez que Kurosaki sintió una sensación que jamás antes había sentido al ver las mejillas rojas de Orihime, era desconocido para su persona, un hormigueo muy molesto, pero a la vez placentero._

–_Esta bien, no te molestes. Debo ir a la clase de gimnasia –Orihime pego el brinco y se levanto como un resorte, agarro sus apuntes y salio corriendo–. Adiós._

–_Pero si la clase de gimnasia es a última hora –vocifero Tatsuki._

–_¿Pero que le paso a esa chica? –Ichigo frunció el ceño._

–_¿Tú que crees? Seguramente se asusto de tu cara –sonrió graciosamente la morena._

_Ichigo no dijo nada solo se limito a ver la figura de la joven de cabello naranja correr hacia el final del pasillo. Keigo y Mizuiro se sumaron a Kurosaki y Tatsuki para llegar juntos al salón de clases._

–_¡Estoy emocionado! –Keigo comenzó a hacer su teatro con un chorro de lágrimas en sus ojos–. Comentan que este año han entrado chicas muy bellas a la preparatoria ¡Solo espero encontrar alguna linda novia! _

–_¡Tú y tus estupideces! –le dio un coscorrón Tatsuki._

–_Yo no necesito de esas cosas ya que estoy muy feliz con mi novia –dijo muy tranquilo Mizuiro escribiendo un mensaje de texto desde su celular–. Ten cuidado de no parecer un desesperado, Asano-san._

–_¿Desesperado? –arqueo una ceja Keigo–. ¡Yo no estoy desesperado! Solo que me gustan mucho las mujeres y… ¡Ah! Mizuiro devuelta me has llamado Asano-san ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me digas Keigo?_

_Ichigo bufo ignorando por completo el teatro llevado a cabo por su amigo Keigo. En ese momento, entro la profesora saludando y ordenando a sus alumnos que tomen asiento para que luego de tomar lista…_

–_Bueno, alumnos este año tendremos una alumna nueva. Espero que se comporten y la reciban muy bien –miro hacia la entrada del salón–. Adelante._

_La misma joven con la que Ichigo se había tropezado en el pasillo entro por aquella puerta de salón deslumbrando y quitando más de un suspiro en cada uno de los chicos presente en ese curso. Kurosaki al verla sintió un vuelco en su corazón y bufo molesto, eso jamás le había pasado y se sentía extraño._

–_Buenos días a todos. Mi nombre es Inuoe Orihime y espero llevarme muy bien con ustedes._

–_Bien, querida –sonrió la maestra–. Toma asiento, por favor._

–_Hai._

_Justo al lado de donde se sentaba Tatsuki había un asiento libre y fue el que tomo Inuoe, quien se saludo con complicidad con la amiga de Kurosaki para luego de un momento mirar disimuladamente a Ichigo y hacer que nuevamente se le coloreen las mejillas a la ojigris. Kurosaki sentía ese molesto golpeteo en su pecho y era la incomodidad lo que lo invadía con la cercanía de Orihime _

_¿Por qué? Se pregunto Ichigo todo ese primer día de clases. _

–Con que lo de ustedes fue amor a primera vista ¿Verdad? –cuestiono Rukia.

–En un primer momento no sabia exactamente que era lo que me pasaba con la presencia de Inuoe en mi vida, ella era alegre, saltarina, algo torpe, un poco rara con algunas locuras que se le ocurrían y cuando estaba frente a mi se comportaba mas torpe y acelerada que de costumbre –sonrió levemente–. Si no se vivía tropezando y cayendo al piso, la encontraba en todos los lugares a los que concurría y hacia cosas ridículas para que yo me sintiera bien sin importarle de hacer el ridículo por mí… y yo… yo la veía tierna.

–Vaya, si que ella estaba enamorada de ti ¡Pero que bakka eras Ichigo! ¡Como no te dabas cuenta de que Inuoe sentía eso por ti!

–Es que yo hasta ese momento no entendía de esas cosas, para mi eran puras cursilerías, pero Inuoe provocaba en mi sensaciones desconocidas y por eso me molestaba, yo no sabia que eso era… amor.

–Bakka, bakka, bakka y más bakka… la tenías en tus narices y te negabas a aceptarla.

–Si –suspiro–. Inuoe fue mi primer amor por eso me costo asimilarlo.

–¿Y como fue que paso?

_Los días fueron pasando rápido y ya cuatro meses del comienzo de clases se hacían presentes, Ichigo se había negado a participar en los partidos de básquet y béisbol de su preparatoria por lo que se digno a salir antes de clases. Iba con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y con la otra portaba su bolso escolar montado en un hombro, con su semblante amargado y ceño fruncido caminaba perezosamente. _

–_Por favor, déjenme en paz…_

_Escucho una voz proveniente desde un callejón y Kurosaki podría jurar que a esa voz la conocía._

–_No te dejaremos en paz, preciosa ¿Acaso no te gusta nuestra compañía?_

–_Nosotros no vamos tratarte mal –rió perversamente otro sujeto. _

_A cada paso que daba esas voces molestas aumentaban cada vez mas al igual que la suplica de esa vocecita que su persona creía conocer y cuando llego a dicho callejón ahí la vio y no se equivocaba._

–_Aquí les doy mi dinero y mi cadenita de oro –la joven le extendió con sus manos su billetera y su cadena de oro que siempre llevaba consigo–. Ahora déjenme ir, ya les di todo lo de valor que poseía. _

–_Pero nosotros no queremos eso… ¡Te queremos a ti!_

_Los dos sujetos se lanzaron a la jovencita con intenciones de aprovecharse de ella, quien solo atino a taparse la cara con ambas manos. Pero ninguno de los dos maleantes llego a su destino ni la joven sintió que la tocaran ya que Ichigo se puso en pelea y puñetazos limpios con los sujetos en cuestión. _

_La joven saco sus manos de la cara para ver a las dos personas que se querían aprovechar de ella peleando brutalmente con…_

–_Kurosaki-kun –susurro sorprendida y llena de preocupación viendo los golpes que se propinaban entre ellos–. ¡Kurosaki-kun! _

_Luego de unos varios golpes los dos aprovechados quedaron tendidos en el suelo e Ichigo con la respiración agitada, la frente y nariz sangrando y con un fuerte dolor en una de sus costillas._

–_¡Kurosaki-kun! –fue corriendo hasta él y lo tomo de los hombros para ayudarlo a incorporarse–. Kurosaki-kun no debiste ¿Te encuentras bien?_

–_Si –la miro–. ¿Tú estas bien, Inuoe?_

–_Aja… estas lastimado, vamos a mi hogar ahí te curare…_

–_Bien –miro a su alrededor–. ¿Qué hacías en un lugar como este, Inuoe?_

–_Es que le vine a dar su comidita a Flipi. _

–_¿Flipi? _

_En ese momento, Kurosaki escucho el maullido de un pequeño gatito bebé que salía detrás de un contenedor de basura, a su lado Ichigo pudo distinguir un tarroncito de leche y unos bocaditos de pescado y ahí… lo entendió todo._

_Mientras iba colgado del cuello de Orihime que lo ayudaba a caminar en dirección a la casa de la misma…_

–_Si tanto quieres a ese gatito ¿Por qué no te lo llevas contigo a tu casa?_ _–cuestiono Ichigo. _

–_No puedo –Inuoe corrió su mirada apenada–. Las personas con las que vivo no me dejan tener una mascota._

–_¿Personas… con las que vives? –al chico le llamo la atención la forma en la que se expreso Orihime. _

–_Es que ellos no son mi familia, solo son mis tutores… yo no tengo familia._

_Ichigo se sintió mal por preguntar una cosa así, pues vio el semblante lleno de tristeza de la joven. _

–_Aquí es… esta es mi casa._

_Luego de haber ingresado a la gran casona en donde vivía Inuoe, la joven ojigris dejo a Ichigo en la sala de estar y como un cohete fue a buscar la cajita de primeros auxilios. Kurosaki se quedo asombrado por lo grande y lujosa que era el hogar de Inuoe, pues el chico podía jurar que era mucho mas grande que su casa-clínica familiar, en esa casona podrían vivir más de cinco familias juntas. _

–_¡Aquí esta los vendajes, Kurosa…!_

_Inuoe se termino cayendo de boca al piso, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando tenia a Ichigo cerca. Ella era sumamente servicial y quería hacer todo para que Ichigo este bien, pero su personalidad pizpireta le jugaba en contra. _

–_Oye, ¿estas bien, Inuoe? –se agacho hacia ella. _

–_Si, lo siento mucho._

–_No te disculpes, solo fue un tropiezo. Además, no es necesario que me cures, mi viejo es medico. En casa ese idiota sabrá que darme para curar las heridas. Aparte no quiero que alguien se moleste contigo por haberme echo pasar a tu casa._

–_Oh, no te preocupes. Mis tutores y sus hijos están de viaje._

–_¿Tú estas sola? –pregunto entre sorprendido y preocupado, ella asintió–. ¿En esta casa tan grande? –la vio nuevamente afirmando–. ¿Inuoe no tienes miedo?_

–_No, solo uso esta parte de la casa, mi habitación y el baño. _

–_Vaya… si que eres valiente._

–_Kurosaki-kun –Ichigo la miro y ella bajo la mirada con sus mejillas sonrojadas–. Perdón por mi torpeza, yo solo quería…_

–_No te preocupes –silencio aquella disculpa posando su mano en la mejilla de ella. _

_Al verla en peligro, notando lo valiente que ella podría llegar a ser a pesar de sus metidas de pata, Kurosaki volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo maldito en su pecho. _

_Ichigo noto en ese mínimo contacto como la piel de Orihime era muy suave y delicada, y le gustaba, como esa mirada profunda que ambos se regalaban… en un armonioso silencio. _

–Ay –suspiro Rukia llevándose una mano a su pecho–. Como en las telenovelas… ella es tu primer amor, seguramente sufría porque sus condenados tutores jamás se preocuparon por ella, era una damisela en peligro, tú la rescataste de esos aprovechados y seguramente ese día ambos… ¡Se dieron su primer beso! ¿A que si?

–¡Woow! –Ichigo abrió los ojos de par en par–. Cuando quieres eres escalofriante, enana.

–¡No me llames así! –le dio un puñetazo en la cara dejándole el chichón en la mejilla–. ¿Y? ¿Se dieron el beso de amor?

–Si –respondió frotándose la mejilla–. Ese día supe que besar no era tan asqueroso como pensaba y como me lo explicaba el pervertido de mi viejo, Inuoe era especial y me sentía contento por ello. Desde ese día empezamos a salir, ella fue mi primera novia.

–¡Woow! Tu primer todo ¿Verdad? –pregunto con picardía.

–Si –dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas–. Nuestro noviazgo fue lindo… mientras duro.

_Ya se acercaba el final del periodo de clases, la aproximación del verano, las vacaciones y ya hacia seis meses que Ichigo y Orihime eran novios._

–_Vamos, apúrate, Tatsuki-chan que Kurosaki-kun nos esta esperando._

–_Ahí voy, ahí voy –resoplo con pesadez–. Aun no entiendo que le has visto a ese tarado._

–_Kurosaki-kun siempre tendrá un semblante de poca amistad, el ceño fruncido y puede llegar a darte miedo, pero siempre… ¡Será mi Kurosaki-kun! –sonrió feliz la ojigris. _

–_Lo que hace el amor –susurro la morocha._

_Tatsuki y Orihime salieron del salón de clases acompañadas de Keigo que como siempre andaba contando sus extravagantes y locas historias. Al llegar a las escalinatas de la salida del instituto los tres vieron a Ichigo acompañado de un joven de cabellos blancos, ojos turquesas y mediana estatura._

–_¿Y ese chico quien es? –pregunto Tatsuki._

–_Es Toushiro-kun –respondió Inuoe–. Juega en el mismo equipo de fútbol que Kurosaki-kun y al igual que él Toushiro-kun entrara a la Universidad de Medicina el año entrante con tan solo dieciséis años, es un prodigio muy serio y responsable, pero súper inteligente como Kurosaki-kun._

–_Vaya, que suerte que tiene Ichigo –vocifero Keigo–. Yo también quiero ser medico, bueno, en realidad cirujano. Pero tendré que esperar a cumplir dieciocho ya que mi promedio esta muy alejado al de Ichigo –dijo con un chorro de lágrimas en los ojos. _

_En ese momento, un joven delgado, estatura promedio, tes blanca, cabello azul oscuro y gafas de lectura paso por al lado de ellos, Orihime al reconocerlo lo saludo efusivamente._

–_¡Ishida-kun! ¿Cómo estas? –dijo alegremente y el susodicho se volteo sorprendido._

–_I-Inuoe-san –se acomodo sus gafas a la vez que se le coloreaban las mejillas–. Yo estoy muy bien ¿Y tú? _

–_Igual que tú… –le sonrió con confianza._

–_Me alegro –miro a Ichigo y después a Orihime–. Espero que termines bien tu día, Inuoe-san._

–_Arigato. _

_Al retirarse Ishida, Inuoe y los demás se acercaron a Ichigo que ya no estaba mas en compañía de Toushiro._

–_Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos, Inuoe._

–_Si –sonrió feliz–. Ya es la hora de que Flipi coma._

_Flipi, desde el día en que Ichigo defendió a Orihime, vivía en la casa de los Kurosaki. Era algo que Ichigo había echo para estar tranquilo de que Inuoe no se meta en callejones peligrosos por darle de comer a un gatito. Y ahora Flipi era la mascota de ambos._

_Orihime se tomo de la mano de Ichigo y los dos luego de despedirse de sus amigos partieron para la clínica Kurosaki._

–_¿Qué necesitaba, Toushiro-kun?_

–_Solo hablábamos de unos apuntes del ingreso, por cierto, te mando saludos._

–_Arigato –sonrió–. ¿Sabes? Keigo dice que quiere ser cirujano._

–_Seguramente para operarle los pechos a chicas bonitas, si ese es un mujeriego._

_Orihime comenzó a reír e Ichigo sonrió de medio lado._

–_¿Qué se siente empezar la Universidad desde tan joven, Kurosaki-kun?_

–_Pues, no se… yo pienso que debe ser como el colegio –se encogió de hombros._

–_Bueno, por lo menos no vas a estar solo, Toushiro-kun e Ishida-kun estarán contigo. _

–_En realidad, solo Toushiro hará toda la carrera conmigo, con Ishida compartiremos algunas materias, pero ese cuatro ojos estudiara solo para medico clínico. En cambio, Toushiro y yo aparte de eso nos especializaremos en lo científico y experimental._

–_¿Quieres encontrarle una cura a esa enfermedad, verdad?_

–_A como de lugar._

_Luego de un diminuto silencio Kurosaki cambio de tema._

–_Oye, Inuoe ¿Qué harás estas vacaciones de verano?_

–_Seguramente estaré en casa con mi instructora de ingles –dijo cabizbaja._

–_Mi familia y yo iremos a las playas del sur… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? –pregunto con vergüenza y miedo de que ella no quisiera. _

–_¿Quieres que pase estas vacaciones contigo? –pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

–_Si._

–_¡Si, si, iré contigo, Kurosaki-kun! –se le colgó del cuello feliz._

_Eran sus primeras vacaciones como novios y estaban contentos por eso, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que también… serian las últimas. _

–¿Entonces? –lo miro confundida Rukia ya que al parecer todo iba mas que bien entre Inuoe y él.

–Entonces al año entrante después de esas magnificas vacaciones y de comenzar la Universidad –suspiro con pesar–… conocí a Senna.

–Oh, ya veo…

Hubo un segundo de silencio.

–Te deslumbraste –saco sus propias conclusiones Kuchiki.

–Lamentablemente –sentencio Kurosaki.

/

El día había sido realmente agotador por lo que solo quería pegarse una ducha y echarse a dormir como oso en periodo de invierno. Las investigaciones llevadas a cabo por las Fuerzas Especiales y los demás miembros de Jefatura, según su parecer, iban lentas aunque no por eso menos eficiente.

–Si Zaraki no fuera tan ansioso y quisiera salir a matar a todos de uno solo saque, seria todo menos turbulento. Por suerte sus oficiales hacen un excelente trabajo.

Bostezo y al llegar a la puerta de su departamento se encontró con alguien que no se esperaba.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no fuiste a la reunión de hoy?

El hombre se acerco con torpeza hacia ella.

–Hola Soi Fog ¡Hip! Te estaba esperando, que bueno que llegaste.

–¿Qué te pasa, Kuchiki? –lo miro extrañada, pues a Byakuya le costaba hablar y casi estar de pie.

El empresario frío y serio no dijo nada sino que la miro detenidamente a los ojos y a la cuenta de dos pasos se acerco a la policía lo suficiente para poder abrazarla.

–Perdóname, Soi Fog ¿Me perdonas? –dijo de un susurro apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

Soi Fog se quedo estática, ningún músculo de su cuerpo le respondía. El abrazo calido de Byakuya la dejo al igual que una momia de Egipto porque, a pesar de que habían pasado los años, ella jamás olvido lo que se sentía con esos abrazos. Porque aunque nadie se lo creyera, Kuchiki tenia sentimientos.

–¿K-Kuchiki estas borracho?

–Claro que no ¡Hip! –se separo de ella y frunció el ceño.

–Claro que si –se cruzo de brazos–. Hueles a sake, te cuesta hablar y mantenerte de pie, me acabas de abrazar y pedir disculpas, y a tu orgullo lo olvidaste en un bar. Por ende… ¡Estas borracho!

El hombre no dijo nada solo se tambaleo hacia atrás, pero logro mantenerse firme. Soi Fog resoplo con cierta molestia.

–Demonios –susurro mirando a su primer novio y tomándolo del saco casi a las rastras, abrió la puerta de su departamento y lo metió adentro.

No le quedaba de otra, no podía dejar a un borracho Kuchiki a la intemperie por ahí, ese hombre no estaba acostumbrado a tomar, ella lo sabia bien. Pero Soi Fog estaba confundida ¿Por qué Byakuya Kuchiki le había pedido perdón?

/

–… y entonces yo le dije "Guapote que alguien como yo te haya mirado por un segundo es todo un logro, pero no debes agrandarte por eso porque yo estoy comprometida" ¡No saben la cara de shock que puso! Aparte ¿Quién se creyó? Esta bien que era muy lindo, pero yo jamás le seria infiel a mi Gin. Porque nosotros…

Rangiku llevándose una porción de pizza a la boca estaba habla que te habla y, desde que habían pedido una pizza para cenar en el departamento del albino, Hitsugaya y Hinamori no pudieron meter un bocado en la conversación. Si bien Momo le prestaba respetuosa atención, Toushiro ya se estaba fastidiando.

–A lo que me recuerda –Matsumoto masticaba el queso de la pizza–. ¿Cómo esta tu hermano mayor, Hinamori?

–No te preocupes, los músculos y brazos de Hisagui-san siguen igual de relucientes y en forma –la miro de reojo de manera graciosa.

–¡Que bien! –dijo tragando y tomando apresuradamente un vaso de gaseosa–. No sabe, taicho… los brazos del hermano mayor de Hinamori ¡Son de dioses!

–¿Ya andas de pervertida con el hermano de ella? –le largo secamente.

–¡Oiga! Que mirar no es un pecado, usted no es quien para quejarse o se olvida que en la cocina hace unos momentos desvió sus ojitos en cierta parte curvilínea…

Hitsugaya se atraganto con su porción de pizza ¿Cómo demonios Matsumoto sabia eso? ¡Seguramente anduvo de espiona! Toushiro debía admitirlo… había veces en que Matsumoto le daba miedo. El medico se pego fuertemente en el pecho y miro con vergüenza a Hinamori, pero esta no se había dado cuenta de lo mencionado por Rangiku sino que estaba preocupada por el atoramiento que Toushiro había tenido.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Hitsugaya-kun? – Momo le extendió un repasador.

–S-Si… no te preocupes –tomo el repasador y se limpio la boca.

–Vaya, taicho, creo que usted… –Rangiku iba a arremeter con otra broma pesada, pero su celular sono–. Oh, lo siento, es Gin.

La mujer voluptuosa tomando una porción de pizza y llevándosela a la boca atendió su llamada a la vez que tomo dirección hacia el balcón.

–Vaya, Rangiku-san si que tiene historias para contar –vocifero Hinamori tomando una porción de pizza.

–Si, y lamentablemente todas carecen de sentido. Lo peor es que yo aguanto ese exasperante parloteo todo el santo día en el consultorio.

–A mi me sorprende yo jamás en mi vida conocí a alguien con tanta alegría y ese disfrute que tiene ella, muy pocos son capaces de tener eso.

Toushiro la miro detenidamente…

–Holgazanes hay miles hoy en día y Matsumoto es un ejemplo de ello.

–Es verdad –rió graciosamente.

–Oye, Hinamori… –ella lo miro y él corrió su mirada hacia un costado–. Tienes manchada la boca.

–¿Eh?

–Tienes… tienes manchada la boca… aquí –se señalo su propia boca para mostrarle a ella.

–¿Aquí? –Momo con sus ojitos se intento mirar la boca a la vez que intentaba pasarse la lengua–. Ya esta.

"_Que inocente y bonita se ve… ¡Pero que demonios estoy pensando!" _se reprimió internamente Hitsugaya.

–No, no… aun no te has… –inconcientemente Toushiro tomo el repasador y con suavidad le limpio la comisura del labio inferior a la joven, a quien se le colorearon las mejillas–. Ahí… esta.

Saco rápidamente el repasador de la boca de Momo al darse cuenta de lo que había echo, realmente estaba avergonzado, jamás se había atrevido a hacer una cosa así en su vida y menos con una chica. Ella lo sintió como una leve caricia y sonrió levemente por ello sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba como nunca antes. Realmente disfrutaba de la compañía del amargado doctorcito.

–A-Arigato, Shiro-chan.

–Que no me llames así –le recordó de manera molesta.

–Debes admitir que es un bonito apodo.

–Claro que no.

En ese momento, Rangiku salio del balcón.

–Ya se me hizo tarde y aun debo llevarte a tu casa Hinamori. Nos debemos ir.

–Claro, Rangiku-san –Momo se levanto de su asiento.

–No te preocupes, Matsumoto. Yo llevare a Hinamori a su casa –el albino también se levanto de la mesa.

–¿Eh? –las dos mujeres lo miraron.

–Eres una imprudente cuando estas apurada, Matsumoto y debes hacer una hora de ruta. Así mañana nuevamente llegaras tarde. Si a Hinamori no le molesta la puedo llevar yo.

–Por mi esta bien, yo solo no quiero causar problemas, si quieren me puedo llamar un taxi.

–De ninguna manera, Hinamori. Mi taicho te llevara, él te dejara en tu casa sana y salva ya que es muy responsable al manejar –tomo la caja de la pizza que no habían llegado a comer–. ¿Me puedo llevar esta pizza para ir comiendo en el camino? Es que me agarro un antojo terrible de comer pizza, hacia mucho que no comía de estas.

Hitsugaya mientras tomaba las llaves de su camioneta miro a su asistente con algo de extrañeza y Hinamori observo a Rangiku sorprendida de que aun tuviera hambre cuando la rubia mujer había sido la que mas había comido de los tres.

–Has lo que quieras, Matsumoto.

–¡Arigato, taicho!

Matsumoto salio disparada hacia fuera del departamento de su jefe.

–Vaya, me pregunto como hará para tener esa figura y comer esas comidas en tanta cantidad –vocifero asombrada Momo mientras tomaba su bolso con sus materiales de estudio.

–Es que en realidad nunca es de comer así –le respondió el albino apagando de un aplauso las luces de su casa y saliendo junto a Momo.

–Que… raro.

Luego de despedirse de Rangiku, Toushiro y Momo ya se encontraban de viaje en ruta hacia Karakura.

–Tu camioneta es muy linda –Hinamori vocifero viendo lo lujosa que era la 4x4 de Hitsugaya.

–Costo todo un año de profesión comprarla, pero es una maquina. Valió la pena.

–Ya veo.

–Y dime… –Toushiro dejo de mirar un momento hacia delante para observarla–. Dices que tienes tres hermanos ¿Cierto?

Si, quería tantear la situación con la susodicha y saber con cuantos hermanos celosos tendría que lidiar, era algo fundamental para llevar las cosas bien con Momo. Porque ya no podía negar que ella le interesaba por demás y para escuchar su respuesta volvió su vista hacia la ruta.

–Si, tres. Hisagui-san es el mayor, luego le sigue Abarai-kun y por ultimo esta Kira-kun, no somos hermanos de sangre, pero nos hemos criados juntos por lo menos desde que yo tengo noción.

–Entiendo –se quedo pensativo–. ¿Yoruichi Shihouin se ha hecho cargo de ustedes, verdad?

Ahora que recordaba la médica era la tutora y tía de Hinamori, pues con ese pretexto se había llevado a Momo de la clínica de Aizen cuando ella sufrió ese accidente por causa de Ichigo.

–Si, desde que nacimos, tengo entendido que Yoruichi y Kisuke se han hecho cargo de nosotros y nos han criado.

–Ya veo y… ¿Ellos te cuidan mucho, verdad? Tus hermanos…

–Ah, si. Es que soy la única mujer de los cuatro y encima la mas pequeña.

–Me imagino.

Si, ya se podía imaginar el calvario que sufriría si se ponía en marcha en conocer más en profundidad a Hinamori. Toushiro sin desconcentrarse del manejo miro de reojo a Momo, quien se acomodaba inocentemente su flequillo de la cara. Si, Hinamori Momo valía la pena y el sacrificio de tirarse al muere con tres hermanos patotas asesinos. Porque seguramente eso eran los tres dichosos hermanos de la chica… Hitsugaya no se equivocaba.

–¿Y cuantos novios ya le has presentados a tus hermanos y familia?

–¿Eh? –se sorprendió y lo miro con sus mejillas sonrojadas–. ¿Novios?

–Si, novios ¿O acaso me vas a decir que jamás has tenido un novio?

–Bueno, yo… –corrió su cara avergonzada, pues se sentía una tonta con la respuesta que le daría–. Yo… nunca he… tenido un novio.

Hitsugaya no se podía creer la respuesta que le estaba dando la chica. Si Hinamori era una preciosura de jovencita ¿Cómo era que jamás había tenido un novio? Bien, estaba mas que asombrado, pero sintió ligeramente una alegría en el pecho al saber que tal vez su persona podría llegar a ser el primero. Aunque dicha calidez se fue de un momento a otro cuando Toushiro cayó en cuenta de que él seria algo así como el conejito de indias con el que experimentarían los hermanos de Momo.

–No sientas vergüenza –le dijo viendo la pena de la chica–. Seguramente estas buscando al chico indicado, eso habla bien de ti.

–G-Gracias –sonrió nerviosa–. La que siempre ha tenido algún que otro novio ha sido Rukia-san, pero yo no corrí con la misma suerte.

–No te preocupes, ya llegara el hombre para ti.

"_Quien sabe tal vez sea yo…"_ pensó el doctor inconscientemente.

Al llegar a Karakura, Hinamori le indico a Hitsugaya que dirección debía tomar para llegar a su casa y al estar frente al hogar de Momo.

–Llegamos –dijo Toushiro.

–Si –inquirió ella tomando su bolso–. Muchas gracias por traerme. Te debo una.

–No me debes nada, fue un placer traerte.

–Vaya, ya no eres tan rudo conmigo como al principio.

–Es que tú ya no te comportas como una niñita.

Momo se cruzo de brazos e inflando los cachetes lo miro desafiante, Toushiro sonrió de medio lado, ella era tierna.

–¿Tienes celular, Hinamori?

–¿Hum? Si, si ¿Por qué?

–Así me los das, este fin de semana iremos a ese bendito recital, yo pasare por ti.

–Pero te queda todo a contramano ¿No crees que lo mejor sea que yo vaya para Tokio?

–Es peligroso, yo pasare por ti –dijo sacando su celular para anotar el de Momo.

–Bien –le sonrió con dulzura para luego dictarle su número.

"_Es muy respetuoso, caballeroso y… guapo, muy guapo. Él realmente me gusta"_ pensaba Momo al verlo concentrado en anotar su celular.

Hinamori se bajo de la camioneta y Hitsugaya espero a que ella entrara a su hogar. Antes de hacerlo ella lo saludo de mano y él correspondió con su semblante serio, pero no por eso menos contento por la cercanía que estaba teniendo con esa joven.

Al entrar a su hogar, Momo cerro la puerta tras de si con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, suspiro con alegría e ilusión como si fuera una tierna enamorada, ignorando por completo que Yoruichi y Urahara la miraban expectante.

–Es tan lindo –susurro feliz Momo.

–¿Quién? –le pregunto el sombrerero.

–¡Kya! –se llevo una mano al pecho asustada ya que no los había sentido–. Yoruichi, Kisuke ¿Qué hacían?

–Esperando a que llegaras, es casi medianoche –le dijo la morena–. ¿Te trajo Rangiku-san, verdad?

–¿Eh? –Hinamori comenzó a caminar y dejo su bolso arriba de la mesa–. N-No, Rangiku-san no me pudo alcanzar, me trajo… Hitsugaya-kun.

–¡QUE! –Izuru, Shuhei y Renji pegaron semejante grito saliendo de una corrida de la cocina hacia la presencia de Momo.

–Dios, no hay necesidad de gritar de ese modo –se quejo la joven.

–¿Cómo que te trajo ese doctor antipático, Hinamori? –la miro seriamente Hisagui.

–¿Y a estas horas de la noche? –le cuestiono Kira.

–¿Qué hacías con él? –exigió saber Abarai.

–¡Responde! –le gritaron los tres y ella se tapo los oídos.

–No les pienso responder, no les incumbe. Hitsugaya-kun es un buen muchacho que tuvo la amabilidad de traerme hasta casa para que no tomara un taxi ¡Punto final!

Hinamori ya enojada por los cuestionamientos de esos tres comenzó a subir las escaleras que la llevaban a su cuarto, mientras desde abajo los demás la veían ascender.

–¿Buen muchacho? –hablo Hisagui–. ¿No era que no lo soportabas?

–¡Momo no te escapes! –le grito Renji–. Ven aquí a darnos una explicación.

–No esta bien visto que una niña como tú ande en autos ajenos con un hombre como ese –le termino por decir Izuru.

–No me importa lo que digan, no tiene nada de malo porque no hice nada malo –les grito molesta–. Además nos hicimos buenos amigos e iremos juntos a ver a Kelun este fin de semana.

–¿Cómo? –cuestiono Renji–. ¡Porque tienes que ir con él! Tranquilamente alguno de nosotros podemos ir contigo, es mas que obvio que te cuidaremos mejor que él.

–¡No! Iré con Hitsugaya-kun ¡Déjenme en paz!

–Hinamori-chan –se abanico Urahara–. Pero recuerda que la regla de oro es nada de novios hasta los cuarenta años.

–¡BAKKAS! –grito furiosa dando un fuerte portazo y cerrando con llave la puerta de su habitación.

Yoruichi cerró los ojos al escuchar semejante golpe de puerta para luego mirar con cuestionamiento a los cuatro hombres, que se hicieron los tontos y silbando bajito miraron el techo.

–¡Perfecto! –les dijo con sarcasmo la morena–. La han cagado, ahora vayan y arreglen la que han echo con Momo ¡YA!

Hisagui, Renji e Izuru subieron las escaleras para intentar disculpase con Hinamori, en ese instante Urahara recibió una llamada.

–Shinji…

–_Hey, Urahara-san ¿Cómo va todo?_

–Bien, a la espera.

–_¿Y eso?_

–La información del pendraibe que mandaste fue de mucha utilidad. Me puse con los tratamientos en cuestión, pero los resultados recién estarán dentro de unos días, como se trata de algo casero y desconocido para lo científico ya sabes…

–_Entiendo, entiendo. Lo bueno es que esta vez estamos sobre algo seguro._

–Así es. Y dime, Shinji ¿Qué necesitabas?

–_Pedirle un favor a Yoruichi-san –su voz se torno seria–. ¿Me la pasas? _

/

El teléfono de su hogar comenzó a sonar.

–Uryuu me estoy bañando –pego el grito Orihime desde la bañadera–. ¿Podrías atender?

–Si, ahí voy.

El hombre de gafas bajo con rapidez las escaleras ya que el teléfono inalámbrico se estaba cargando en la sala de estar. Al llegar allí Uryuu vio a un gato de color gris pastel y unos grandes ojos celestes, era Flipi, lo acaricio de pasada levemente.

–Ese gato me preocupa, últimamente no come nada y se la pasa durmiendo, Orihime debería llevarlo al veterinario.

Se acerco al teléfono que no dejaba de sonar y levanto del mismo.

–¿Bueno?

–_Buenas noches ¿Estoy hablando a la casa del doctor Uryuu Ishida?_

–Si, así es. Le habla el mismo ¿Quién habla?

–_Mi nombre es Lisa Yadomaru, pero por favor reserve mi identidad. Soy una asistente de un orfanato de bajos recursos de la zona oeste de Tokio. Me gustaría hablar con usted en privado ¿Podría?_

–No entiendo ¿Y para que?

–_Lo entenderá si mañana a primera hora viene a verme en la bahía de Tokio. Por favor, no comente esto con nadie. _

/

–Aizen-sama ya tenemos todo listo para los movimientos que pidió hacer ¿Cuándo lo llevaremos a cabo?

Ulquiorra esperaba una respuesta de aquel hombre que solo se limitaba a ver desde ese rascacielos la urbe de Tokio, pensando solamente en volver a ver a su antídoto… _su creación. _Eso que había creado con tanto esmero y que solo a él le pertenecía.

–Estén al pendiente –respondió sin titubeos sonriendo de medio lado–. En estos días los pondremos a prueba.

/

Los días habían pasado rápidamente haciendo que el fin de semana se hiciera presente.

"_Pasare por ti a las seis ¿Te parece bien?"_

Ese era el mensaje que había recibido Momo por parte de Toushiro, ella le respondió que si con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

–¿Es él, verdad? –le dijo Rukia.

–¿Cómo supiste?

–Por la felicidad que te traes al escribir ese mensaje.

–Es que estoy emocionada ¡Hoy iré a ver a Kelun!

–¡Momo! –le pego el grito Kuchiki.

–¿Qué? –la miro confundida.

–¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Es tu primera cita!

–¿C-Cita?

Hinamori estaba sorprendida, si que le agradaba ir al recital en compañía de Hitsugaya ya que la hacia sentir mariposas en la panza, pero jamás había visto esa salida como una "cita".

–Pero Rukia-san es solo un recital.

–¡No importa! –dijo con sus ojitos brillosos de emoción–. Porque te vestiré a mi antojo ¡Te veras preciosa, Momo!

Rukia la jalo del brazo con todas las intenciones de llevar a su amiga a las mejores tiendas de ropa.

–Por cierto, Rukia-san ¿Cómo es eso de que Ichigo es tu novio?

–Ah, eso –resto importancia–. Te lo cuento en el camino.

Hitsugaya estaba en su consultorio, ya que se había tomado el día de las prácticas experimentales del comité, y se encontraba haciéndole la receta a una joven mujer para que se haga los estudios y así comprobar de que estuviera o no embarazada.

–Doctor ¿Usted cree que eso sea posible? –pregunto con miedo.

–Por los síntomas que me has descrito y el chequeo que te he hecho… es lo mas probable –miro con atención a la joven que agacho con tristeza la cabeza–. No te sientas mal, no es nada malo.

–Lo se –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

–No llores –le extendió su pañuelo–. ¿Qué paso?

–Es que mi novio… murió hace un mes atrás a causa del Síndrome Hollow.

Hitsugaya sintió un fuerte golpe en su pecho lleno de culpabilidad ¡Esa maldita enfermedad!

–Lo lamento –le dijo tratando de reconfortarla–. No tengas miedo yo te prometo que como tu medico de cabecera, si estas embarazada, tu bebé se desarrollara sano y salvo.

–Arigato, doctor Hitsugaya.

–No hay de que, para eso estamos. Ve a turnos y pide para que te hagan estos análisis con urgencia –le extendió la orden–. Cuando tengas los resultados inmediatamente me vienes a ver ¿Si?

–De acuerdo, doctor. Muchas gracias.

–Ve tranquila, Yui.

La joven se retiro limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro y se cruzo con Matsumoto en el momento de salir del consultorio ya que la asistente justamente entraba con unas carpetas en mano a la vez que venia meta comer un paquete grande de galletitas de chocolate.

–Taicho ¿Qué le paso a su paciente? ¿No me diga que usted la trato mal?

–¡Por su puesto que no! –le pego el grito haciendo brincar del susto a Rangiku–. Dame esas carpetas.

–Bien, pero no es para que sea así de cruel conmigo –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos muy lejos de intentar hacer un teatro.

–¿Y a ti que demonios te pasa? –cuestiono el albino al ver que ella estaba llorando en serio.

–No se –se encogió de hombros y se llevo dos galletitas a la boca–. Estoy sensible, por favor no me grite, taicho.

–Tsk…

Resoplo fastidioso y Rangiku de un momento a otro olvido su sensibilidad para sonreír ampliamente y reír con picardía acercándose peligrosamente a su jefe.

–Taicho –dijo con ese tono de voz que sabia que molestaba al medico.

–¿Y ahora que cuernos quieres? ¡Aléjate de mí!

–¡Pero que insensible! –se cruzo de brazos–. Yo solo quería saber como se prepara para su cita de hoy con Hinamori.

Toushiro levanto la cabeza para parpadear y vociferar…

–¿C-Cita?

Matsumoto río internamente… eso si que seria muy divertido.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Muajajaja ¡Si! ¡Soy muy mala! ¡El recital en la próxima! Pero la espera valdrá la pena.

Carhol-san es muy mala, Carhol-san es muy cruel (cantaba como si tratara del arroz con leche)

El pasado de Ichigo y Orihime salio a la luz gracias a la aparición de Senna, pero aun falta saber mas, Rukia ahora es la novia falsa de Ichigo ¿Qué pasara entre ellos?, Byakuya pide perdón ¿Cómo lo tomara Soi Fog al enterarse el porque de ello?, ¿Por qué Uryuu recibió esa llamada misteriosa?, Momo y Toushiro mas cerca que nunca, el recital es la clave ¿Qué harán Renji, Izuru y Shuhei para molestar a la parejita?, ¿Qué le anda pasando a Rangiku? y ¿Qué estará tramando Aizen?

Esto y mucho más en el siguiente episodio.

Gracias por leer.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	10. Chapter 10

Perdón por la impuntualidad, es que estuve cumpliendo con algunas responsabilidades.

¡A leer!

Bleach no pertenece.

[xxxx]

**Capitulo X**

–¡COMO QUE NO LE HABRIO LA PUERTA DE LA CAMIONETA!

Hitsugaya se tapo los oídos ante semejante grito emitido por Matsumoto ¡Dios! ¿Acaso esa mujer tiene un megáfono en la traquea? ¿Y porque le había gritado así? Claro, muy fácil… Toushiro había permitido que Matsumoto le diera _algunos consejos de cómo tratar a una chica en una cita_.

En su defensa, a Hitsugaya no le había quedado otra opción. Pues, Matsumoto casi mas y se pone a llorar como un pollito a punto de ser degollado y el doctor noto que eso estaba muy lejos de los escándalos y teatros que su asistente siempre se dignaba a hacerle. Debía admitir que Rangiku estaba rara últimamente.

Y para comenzar con algún consejo, Matsumoto primero tenía que tantear el campo con el susodicho, así que empezó preguntado como había tratado a Hinamori el día que la alcanzo hasta su casa. Grave error de Hitsugaya.

–¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme de esa manera, desubicada? –se quejo el albino.

–¿Y usted como se te atreve a ser tan poco caballero, bruto? A una mujer siempre se le abre la puerta del coche en situaciones así, eso se llama CA-BA-LLE-RO-SI-DAD –Hitsugaya la miro de mala gana–. No me mire de esa manera porque tengo mucha razón ¿Acaso usted nunca ha salido con una chica?

–Bueno –realmente le incomodaba hablar de esos temas con su asistente–. Con un par, pero nada que realmente merezca mención.

–Porque seguramente eran pagas.

–¡Claro que no! –pego el grito mas que enojado.

–Entonces, eran unas frívolas con las que paso una buena noche.

Hitsugaya se puso bordo, sinceramente no le gustaba hablar de esos temas con Matsumoto, pero ya no tenía escapatoria, había aceptado sin vuelta atrás. Además, de que las palabras de Rangiku eran muy ciertas, Hitsugaya había estado con chicas porque definitivamente él era hombre y tenia sus necesidades, pero jamás tuvo interés sincero en alguna de ellas.

Matsumoto al ver la expresión de su jefe supo que había dado en la tecla.

–Oh, entonces estoy en lo cierto –Rangiku sonrió triunfante viendo como su taicho se avergonzaba–. No tenga pena, porque es obvio y natural. Usted es un hombre y como tal al crecer su "amiguito" pide ser ejercitado y su testosterona esta…

–¡Suficiente! –Hitsugaya grito furioso–. Esta charla se termino aquí.

–Pero usted acepto a que yo le diera consejos –se quejo.

–Hasta el momento no he escuchado que hayas dado uno.

–Tiene razón y ahí esta el punto. Solo necesitaba saber si tenía algún tipo de experiencia en estas cosas y cuales son sus verdaderos intereses.

–¿Nani? –la miro confundido.

–Dígame, taicho ¿Usted ve a Hinamori como todas esas frívolas mujeres con las cuales puede calmar "sus necesidades" o realmente ella le interesa de manera firme y convincente?

–¿Y porque debería responderte eso? –cuestiono incomodo. Se trataba de sus sentimientos y no quería que Rangiku los ande ventilando. Definitivamente un groso error había sido aceptar su ayuda.

–Porque es muy importante y de eso depende que le de un buen y grato consejo o no.

Hitsugaya la miro con atención, realmente estaba convencido que no dejaría que Rangiku metiera mucho sus narices en esto, pero tampoco negaría lo que sentía por Momo ya que querer a alguien no es un pecado ni le daba vergüenza, solo que no le gustaba que se metieran en su privacidad. Por lo que solo se lo daría a entender de manera sublime.

–Matsumoto –ella lo miro–. ¿Tú ves a Hinamori como esa clase de chicas frívolas y usables?

–Claro que no. Ni en lo mas mínimo –dijo firme y segura.

–Ahí tienes tu respuesta –inquirió sinceramente.

Rangiku al escuchar aquellas palabras le salto el corazón de felicidad. Un toque de sus consejos y su taicho junto a Momo muy pronto estarían poniendo fecha de casamiento.

–Bien –sonrió alegre–. Cuando vaya al encuentro con Hinamori, primero y principal no debe olvidar ser todo un caballero y ABRIRLE LA PUERTA DEL AUTO. Como es una cita algo rara por ser un recital lo mejor será que le lleve…

Hitsugaya bufo molesto, esa parte de la puerta del coche ya la había entendido, su persona no era un grandísimo idiota que no entendía por si solo.

/

–¡Espera, Rukia! –Momo le pego el grito a su amiga.

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso no confías en mi buena vista para la moda?

–No es eso, sino que… bueno, es solo un recital, no es que tenga que ir de fiesta de gala ¿No?

–Lo se a la perfección –Rukia se cruzo de brazos y esbozó una enorme sonrisa–. Por eso es que será genial.

–Esto no me gusta nada –susurro Momo sin ser escuchada por su amiga.

Luego de haber elegido la vestimenta perfecta y adecuada según la visión de Rukia Kuchiki, se encaminaban a las tiendas de accesorios femeninos.

–¿Maquillaje? –expreso incrédula–. Yo no pienso dejar que me pintarrajees como se te antoje ¡No quiero verme igual que a un payaso!

–No seas tonta –la reto Kuchiki cargando unas bolsas–. Será algo natural, un retoque, algo así como una iluminación.

–Bien –Momo suspiro y se puso pensativa–. Entonces, dices que tu noviazgo con Ichigo es de mentira.

–Así es –dijo segura, pero con los cachetes colorados ya que aun recordaba como se había dado todo–. Solo a mi se me ocurre andar de buena persona con ese idota entrenado.

–Bueno, será porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo… Ichigo te interesa –hablo haciendose la desentendida del asunto.

–¡QUE! –Kuchiki pego el grito–. ¿Pero que tonterías dices, Momo?

–Si Ichigo no te interesa ¿Por qué iras con él mañana al teatro?

–Porque me la debía –se excuso de la mejor manera–. Renji me dejo plantada y no le pienso rogar, le hice un favor a Ichigo por lo que me la debe.

–Renji te dejo plantada… –Momo susurro y Rukia se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho–. ¿Sales con Abarai-kun?

–Por supuesto que no –miro hacia un costado disimuladamente.

–¿Entonces?

–No lo entenderías, simplemente no nos llevamos tan mal como parece.

–Ya veo.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Hinamori antes de adelantarse unos pasos a Kuchiki antes de entrar a la boutique de accesorios femeninos. Momo decidió que lo mejor era dejar de preguntar algo que ni siquiera la misma Rukia podía llegar a explicar.

/

Aizen miro a sus dos hombres de mayor eficiencia y confianza.

–Bien, moveremos a tres personas –sonrió de medio lado–. Barragán, Stark y Grimmjow –el hombre de cabello celeste lo miro con atención–. Si, Grimmjow, tú serás el que comande esto. Ya lo sabes, pocos hombres y trabajo sigiloso.

–Si, Aizen-sama, a sus ordenes –Grimmjow dijo firme con su tono arrogante–. ¿Y cual es nuestro primer objetivo?

–Hoy a la noche… quiero a la periodista.

–Bien.

Ulquiorra que hasta el momento se encontraba en silencio noto que su jefe poso sus ojos marrones sobre su persona.

–¿Cuál es mi labor, Aizen-sama? –hablo el ojiturquesa.

–Mueve a Harribel y sus mujeres, necesito que le sigan los pasos a alguien.

Ulquiorra asintió de cabeza en silencio.

/

Urahara se encontraba frente al monitor de su portátil científica en donde realizaba cada una de sus investigaciones y en donde guardaba toda la base de datos de sus teorías e información confidencial. Hacia mas de media hora que se encontraba sin decir nada y tratando de encontrarle una solución o de minimizar aquello que se le había revelado.

–Esto tiene que tener otra solución –susurro.

Junto a sus colegas había trabajado arduamente para que la solución fuera diferente, para que esto no les sucediera, para tener un plan B, un plan de salida, pero no. Todo resulto como lo habían temido desde un principio. El antídoto era único… no tenia reemplazo, ni copia.

–Kisuke –Yoruichi se acerco al rubio–. Dijiste que ya tienes el resultado de la información que nos brindo Shinji, los demás están en la sala principal para escucharte ¿Qué estas esperando?

Kisuke no dijo nada, se quedo en completo silencio sintiendo como Yoruichi se acerco y se puso a sus espaldas leyendo desde la pantalla el resultado, también se quedo sin nada que decir.

_La joven morena salio de uno de los cuartos de aquella casa, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con el medico que se acerco a la pequeña cuna color rosa ya que un llanto se había comenzado a escuchar. Noto como el hombre alzo entre sus brazos a un bebé y lo comenzó a mecer. _

–_¿Se despertó? –la morena se acerco a ellos._

–_Es que ya es la hora en la que su siesta termina –sonrió nervioso._

–_¿Y porque aun no le has hecho la mamadera, bakka? Ahora no parara de llorar y los niños se van a despertar._

–_¿Cómo están? ¿Se durmieron rápido?_

–_Si, es impresionante, pero… –hablo con incomodidad–. No se si sea bueno o malo, pero… el antídoto funciono._

_El medico asintió de cabeza y miro al bebé que lloriqueaba en sus brazos._

–_¿Podrías hacerle tu la leche, Yoruichi-san?_

–_¿Y eso? Dame a la niña y se machito, ve a hacerle tú la mamadera, Kisuke._

–_Es que yo… –rió nervioso–. Anoche se me hirvió la leche y le di el biberón hirviendo, pobrecita yo no me di cuenta._

–_¡Si serás idiota! –le reprocho la mujer dirigiéndose a la cocina–. Bien, por esta vez pasa._

–_Yoruichi-san… –la llamo dudoso._

–_¿Y ahora que? –se volteo y lo miro como si lo estuviera interrogando._

–_Etto… –miro para un costado disimuladamente–. Hace una semana que la tenemos con nosotros y… bueno, veras… aun no le dimos un nombre._

_Yoruichi abrió los ojos sorprendida ya que era cierto debido a que olvidaron ese detalle con todo lo sucedido en el último tiempo y en lo cual ellos estaban involucrados. La morena miro a la pequeña bebé que trataba de contener el llanto en los brazos de Kisuke._

–_Tú… ¿Pensaste en alguno, Kisuke?_

–_Si, en realidad solo en el nombre._

_La mujer de cabellos violetas sonrió. _

–_Pues, dilo…_

–_¿Qué te parece… Momo?_

–_¿Momo? –arqueo una ceja._

–_Si, veras… significa melocotón o durazno ¿No crees que ella es suave y que tiene los cachetes y piel como la de un durazno? _

_Yoruichi largo la carcajada y Urahara la miro confundido._

–_Oye, Yoruichi-san ¡Que Momo es un lindo nombre!_

–_Claro, a mí me gusta. Solo me estaba riendo de ti._

–_Me lo imagine –achino los ojos–. Eso si, lo del apellido esta complicado._

–_Hinamori –vocifero la morena rápidamente, Kisuke la volvió a mirar sin entender._

–_Los niños; Renji, Izuru y Shuhei la miran raro porque dicen que ella es como una muñequita de esas que usan las niñas para jugar –sonrió de medio lado–. Hinamori significa muñequita. _

–_Entonces así se llamara –Urahara miro a la bebé que tenía entre sus brazos–. Momo Hinamori. _

_Ellos estaban seguros de haber hecho las cosas bien y no perderían las esperanzas. Jamás las perderían. _

–Hay que decírselo a los demás –hablo Yoruichi poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Urahara–. Y prepararnos.

–Lo se.

/

Soi Fog miraba de reojo a Byakuya, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima. El empresario sabia perfectamente lo que había pasado aquella noche que se había emborrachado levemente… le había pedido perdón a Soi Fog por aquello de su pasado que había llegado hasta sus oídos gracias a Shinji.

–Realmente me fastidia –susurro Soi Fog.

En ese momento, entraron a la sala principal Yoruichi acompañada de Urahara, quienes tenían un semblante serio e inmutable.

–¿Ya tienes los resultados? –pregunto Shinji quien estaba sentado al lado de Unohana.

–Si –se acomodo su sombrero Kisuke para luego mirar para todos lados–. ¿Izuru y Shuhei?

–Izuru cuidando de Momo y Rukia que están de compras, y Shuhei en Tokio –respondió Renji–. Pensé que lo sabían.

–Bien –hablo inexpresivamente Urahara.

–¿Bien que? –Soi Fog poso sus ojos en Yoruichi.

Urahara se tapo su cara con su abanico y vocifero.

–El antídoto es único, vendrán por ella. De hecho estoy seguro que… ya la tienen en vista.

El silencio fue abrumador, más de uno sintió que habían fallado.

–¿Por qué esas caras, par de idiotas? –cuestiono Yoruichi levantando su puño–. ¿Acaso piensan resignarse? ¿Piensan dejarlo así? Pues bien, ahí tienen la puerta, pueden irse. La primera vez fue complicado y esta vez será el doble, pero no pienso resignarme. Aizen Sosuke a mi no me va a ganar y si se la llega a llevar… será sobre mi cadáver.

–Jamás te abandonaría, Yoruichi –hablo segura Soi Fog.

–Esa es la actitud –susurro Byakuya.

–Ma, ya saben que aquí estoy –Shinji sonrió ampliamente dejando mostrar todos sus dientes–. Un verdadero hombre no huye.

–¿Cuáles son las medida a tomar? –hablo temple Unohana.

–Aizen nos las debe y no dejaremos que se la lleve. Ese cretino no se saldrá con la suya –Renji sonrió de manera confiada.

Cada uno se puso en marcha a seguir con sus refuerzos, Shinji se acerco a Yoruichi para ver el tema del que le había pedido ayuda con respecto a la seguridad de Hiyori, su amiga, a la vez que Soi Fog le daba la afirmativa. Cuando Soi Fog terminaba su comunicación con el Capitán de Área, Zaraki Kempachi, Byakuya se acerco a ella.

–¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? –dijo con su típico tono frío.

–Si, hay algo que puedes hacer –ella se planto firme y lo miro–. Explicarme ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Byakuya no dijo nada siguió con su semblante impenetrable, el silencio reino por un momento en donde el empresario se mojo los labios y hablo.

–Yo… se lo que paso… –la miro firmemente a los ojos–. Se lo que paso con tu hijo.

Soi Fog abrió los ojos a más no poder, apretó sus puños y se sintió indefensa como una niña a la que descubren con su mayor secreto, cuando le leen su diario intimo y se burlan de ello. Fue así que dio los pasos necesarios para acercarse a Kuchiki y… termino por abofetearlo.

Byakuya no hizo absolutamente nada, sentía que se lo merecía. Por haberla dejado sola, por haberla hecho a un lado, por no poder haberla hecho feliz, aunque lo que paso con Kensei y su embarazo no fuera su culpa, sino cosas del destino.

/

Gin había faltado a la ultima reunión llevada a cabo por Aizen porque necesitaba hacer algo por su cuenta, después de haber revisado las cosas de Rangiku para averiguar que era lo que a su pareja la traía preocupada hacia varios días, pero no logro encontrar nada fuera de lugar. Así fue que de incógnito se presento en unos depósitos privados que Sosuke tenía en una dirección que solo Aizen conocía y Gin también, solo que el primero no estaba enterado de esto.

–Fue un año antes de que Aizen creara el antídoto –susurro caminando por unos estantes llenos de archivos con sus fechas corresponiente–. Si no me equivoco debe estar…

Llego a un estante con un fecha en especifico, Ichimaru sonrió de medio lado y tomo una carpeta color azul oscuro.

–Si, aquí esta. El archivo del caso de Hisana Kuchiki.

El archivo solo tenia de titulo "Hisana Konhojo", pero Gin era el único que sabía que ese era el apellido de Hisana antes de casarse con Byakuya Kuchiki, y necesitaba sacarse una duda de algo.

–¡No entiendo esa estupida manía de tener apagado el celular! –pego el grito mas que enojada Rangiku.

Desde hacia un par de días que Matsumoto necesitaba con efusividad la cercanía de Gin, no sabia el porque, pero quería sentirse protegida, querida, amada. Aunque Ichimaru tenia cosas importantes por hacer en algún que otro momento siempre referido a Aizen, al pensar en ello Rangiku sintió un fuerte y horrible golpe en su pecho. Ella aun no olvidaba aquello referido a Kisuke Urahara y recordando sus últimas charlas con Momo, ella estaba más que convencida de que había algo que no cerraba en la familia de Hinamori y no entendía porque tenía el presentimiento de que Gin tenía algo que ver.

–Bien –dijo mirando el cartel de una heladería–. Creo que se me antojo un helado.

Hisagui salio de un consultorio judicial en donde lo había mando Yoruichi y Soi Fog por unos documentos que necesitaban, guardo dicha carpeta en su mochila y se colgó la misma solo en su hombro izquierdo. Al salir de dicho consultorio camino los pasos necesarios para llegar a la esquina y esperar que el semáforo diera la señal de que le tocaba cruzar, pero al levantar su mirada vio en dirección hacia un local de helados… su rostro se ilumino con creces.

–Bella dama… –susurro.

Matsumoto salio de la heladería comiendo gustosa y con emoción su helado, cuando de un momento a otro vio como el hombre con los brazos mas fuertes y hermosos que jamás había visto se posaba frente suyo haciéndole una leve reverencia.

–Bella dama –Hisagui levanto su cabeza y le sonrió–. Hacia tiempo que no la veía.

–Es verdad –sonrió–. Pero ya no sufras, aquí me tienes.

–Muy chistosa.

–Las mujeres bellas también tenemos sentido del humor.

–¿Y que paso con el carácter? –arqueo una ceja gracioso.

–¡También lo tenemos! –levanto su puño de manera triunfante y en ese momento parte de helado se cayo al suelo–. Mira lo que has hecho, Hisagui-san ¡Mi helado se derritió!

–Oh y resulta que es mi culpa.

–Por supuesto –tiro el resto de su helado al tacho de basura cercano y se cruzo de brazos–. Me debes un helado.

–¿Tienes tiempo?

–¿Cómo? –ella lo miro confundida.

–Quería dar un paseo contigo y de paso te compro el helado que según tú yo te debo.

Rangiku sonrió ampliamente y acepto aquella invitación, ella necesitaba sentirse acompañada y Shuhei la hacia sentir muy bien. Luego de caminar por las calles céntricas de Tokio, de tomar unos helados, charlar animadamente y que Hisagui le comprara a Rangiku tres copos de azúcar, paquetes de papas fritas y un ramen con miel y limón…

–Vaya, pero gustos raros para las comidas tienes –Hisagui la miro confundido, mientras se sentaban en un banca de una plazoleta.

–En realidad no soy de comer este tipo de comidas, si bien me encantan, me cuido mucho la figura.

–Nunca entendí como las mujeres se preocupan tanto por esas cosas.

–Bah, me vas a decir que a ti no te gusta mirar los cuerpos lindos y bien formados de las mujeres –dijo llevándose un poco de ramen a la boca con los palillos.

–No es eso es que… hay algunas chicas que se hacen daño.

–Y hacen muy mal, ellas están enfermas. Solo se debe tener una dieta balanceada dándose algunos gustitos en la vida.

–Como tú ahora –rió.

–Oye, es que ando muy antojada de estas cosas últimamente.

–Pues, ramen con miel y limón es una combinación… asquerosa –saco la lengua repulsivo.

–Si mi doc me viera me lo tira a la basura –sonrió graciosa.

–Tu doc –Hisagui expreso poniéndose serio y frunciendo el ceño–. Hoy ese chico es hombre muerto.

–¡No se lo voy a permitir! ¡Tú y los otros dos no van a arruinar la cita de mi taicho y Hina-chan! –se paro de un brinco.

–Y nosotros no vamos a permitir que ese se meta con nuestra pequeña Momo –Shuhei aun sentado en la banca se cruzo de brazos.

Matsumoto tiro su ramen al suelo y con ambas manos tomo a Hisagui del cuello de la remera y lo miro amenazante, cosa que hizo que el muchacho comenzara a sudar de los nervios y miedo.

–Ustedes van a conocer a una furiosa Rangiku Matsumoto si se atreven a arruinar dicha cita –se acerco a la cara de Hisagui casi hasta respirar sus mismo aliento–. Yo no voy a permitir que…

En ese momento, Rangiku sintió un fuerte mareo, respiro con dificultad, Shuhei la miro confundido para que finalmente Matsumoto se desmaye sobre su persona.

–Oye, ¿estas bien? – Hisagui la tomo entre sus brazos y la movió un poco–. Oye, bella dama…

Hisagui se dio cuenta de que Matsumoto no tenía reacción y que había perdido la conciencia.

–Demonios –miro para todos lados–. Lo más cercano es el hospital público.

Rangiku se encontraba sentada en aquel consultorio junto con Hisagui, a la vez que el medico que los atendía se acomodo sus gafas para terminar de hacer una orden.

–Te harás estos estudios y cuando ya los tengas me vienes a ver ¿Si, Rangiku-san?

–Ishida-kun, no creo que sea necesario. Seguramente es el cansancio de aguantar al gruñón de mi taicho.

El doctor sonrió de medio lado y le extendió la orden, para luego mirar con curiosidad al acompañante de la rubia mujer.

–Shuhei Hisagui, conocido de Rangiku –se presento el muchacho del tatuaje.

–Mucho gusto –vocifero Uryuu y mirando nuevamente a Rangiku–. Nada de peros, apenas tengas los resultados me vienes a ver.

–Pero si Gin es medico –se excuso la rubia.

–Pero el que te atendió soy yo.

–De acuerdo –sonrió finalmente la atendida–. Por cierto ¿Cómo esta Orihime-san?

–Ya sabes con los preparativos de la boda –dijo con sus mejillas coloradas el medico.

–¡Si! Ella esta súper emocionada con todas las cosas por hacer para llevar a cabo un casamiento y todo va de viento en popa –Matsumoto aplaudió como si de verdad ella fuera la que se casaba.

Luego de despedir a Matsumoto y su amigo, Uryuu se puso a llenar unas recetas médicas pensando en Orihime y en que le gustaría estar en todos los preparativos de su casamiento junto a ella, pero que su trabajo le demandaba demasiado tiempo. Igualmente recordaba que debía ir por su traje de bodas a más tardar a última hora.

En ese momento, Uryuu escucho sonar su móvil.

–¿Si?

–_Soy yo, Lisa –se escucho del otro lado._

–Tú…

–_¿Averiguo por su cuenta sobre aquello que dudaba?_

–Si, es cierto –su semblante se torno serio–. Mi padre trabajo en dicho orfanato, pero no he llegado a saber por que causas dejo de atender a esos niños.

–_¿Acaso usted se atrevió a…?_

–No le pregunte a él, tengo de donde sacar información.

–_¿Vendrá? Creo tener una pista de algo._

–Me arriesgare.

/

La noche aun no llegaba, pero el atardecer se hacia presente y exactamente eran las 6 de la tarde. Particularmente, Hitsugaya se encontraba estacionando su camioneta en la puerta de la casa de Hinamori.

Se bajo de su vehiculo vistiendo un pantalón negro, remera gris con el logo de Adidas, campera tipo chaqueta color blanca, zapatillas del mismo color. Cargaba en sus manos un pequeño paquete en mano, camino unos pasos y toco el timbre en donde en menos de una milésima de segundo se abrió la puerta dejando a ver a tres muchachos que lo miraban amenazante.

Hinamori se acerco a la ventana del balcón de su habitación y noto que Hitsugaya había llegado sonrió ampliamente.

–Hitsugaya Toushiro –Renji sonrió intimidante.

–Hola, vine por Hinamori ¿Ella ya esta lista?

Toushiro ni se inmuto por la presencia intimidante de los tres muchachos.

–¿Por qué no pasas? –Hisagui tomo un tono amable lleno de falsedad, Toushiro lo noto enseguida–. Así hablamos un… ratito.

–Si, claro –entro hacia adentro de la casa.

–Siéntate –le ofreció Izuru mostrándole una silla que Hitsugaya noto que tenia una patita floja y rota.

–No, gracias, parado estoy mejor –lo fulmino con la mirada.

"_Demonios y yo que quería que se fracture mínimo un brazo al caerse de la silla_" pensó el rubio.

–¿Y que interesante tiene ser un prodigio de medico? –pregunto Hisagui en tono intimidante, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

–Que por ejemplo tengo la validez de decirte que… fumar es perjudicial para la salud –Hitsugaya no quitaba su semblante serio.

A Hisagui se le formo una venita en la frente y ahora fue el turno de Renji, quien poniendo una mano en el hombro de Hitsugaya, lo apretó fuerte.

–Veo que a ti nada te mueve, pero yo tengo una pregunta e iré al grano –Hitsugaya miro al pelirrojo de reojo, se estaba conteniendo de golpearlo por como este apretaba su mano en su hombro, pero sabia que eso echaría a perder su salida con Momo–. ¿Qué hace un hombre de tus características saliendo a un recital de rock con alguien tan angelical y pura como nuestra hermanita?

Toushiro se quedo en silencio, eso es algo que solo lo sabría la susodicha, no ellos.

–Silencio –dijo Hisagui apretando su puño y acercándose lentamente al albino–. Solo silencio de tu parte, Hinamori es solo silencio para ti…

–¿Qué intenciones tienes con ella? –arremetió Izuru también acercándose al doctor.

El joven albino notaba como esos dos sujetos se aproximaban a su persona y que Renji cada vez le apretaba más fuerte su hombro, pero en ese momento…

–¡Ya basta! ¡Déjenlo en paz!

Renji se quedo sin palabras a la vez que Izuru e Hisagui se dieron la vuelta para quedar con los ojos bien abiertos y dejándole el panorama a Toushiro de la chica con la que saldría esa noche, se sentía un afortunado.

Hinamori estaba vestida con pantalón de jeans ajustado gastado y roto en algunas partes cómo en sus rodillas, camisa blanca ceñida al cuerpo, campera de cuero amoldada a sus formas, zapatillas blancas y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta.

–Ya aléjense de él –vocifero en tono de orden.

Momo agarro del cuello de la remera a Izuru y lo sentó en el sofá, pellizco el cachete de Hisagui y lo sentó en la silla, por ultimo tomo de la oreja a Renji y le dio su respectivo correctivo. Hitsugaya sonrió de medio lado satisfecho.

–Momo me imagino que tú no saldrás con esas fachas –hablo Hisagui ya que notaba que la joven se veía realmente brillante.

La chica solo le presto atención a Toushiro que la miraba casi fascinado.

–¿No crees que hace frió, Hinamori-kun? –inquirió Kira–. Ponte mas ropa, no se tal vez un… un… ¡Un poncho! O ¡Un polar!

Toushiro y Momo no dejaban de mirarse como si a su alrededor no existiera absolutamente nada.

–Además, nosotros no aprobamos que salgas con él –sentencio Renji.

Renji, Izuru e Hisagui se quedaron incrédulos mirando como la parejita no se quitaba la mirada de encima.

–Que bueno que viniste –sonrió la chica.

–Te dije que a las seis estaría aquí y aquí estoy –trago saliva algo nervioso–. Estas muy linda, Hinamori.

–A-Arigato –se sonrojo–. Tú también te ves bien.

–Gracias –sus mejillas se colorearon levemente.

Hitsugaya extendió su mano con el presente para Momo.

–No se si te va a gustar, pero cuando lo vi pensé en ti –dijo secamente porque realmente estaba avergonzado.

–No te hubieras molestado –al recibir el obsequio, Momo, noto que se trataba de un libro pequeño de fotografía de un fotógrafo francés muy reconocido–. Oh, Hitsugaya-kun ¡Me encanta!

La chica le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla en modo de agradecimiento y los tres observadores que habían sido completamente ignorados abrieron la boca de tal manera que la misma casi rozo el piso.

Hinamori e Hitsugaya salieron de la casa de Momo.

–No llegues tarde, Momo. Pórtate bien, no te vayas a resfriar y recuerda la regla de oro de Kisuke –pego el grito Renji viendo como Toushiro le abría la puerta de la camioneta a Momo–. Nada de muchachos hasta los cuarenta años.

Pero no hubo reacción ni contestación del otro lado. Renji, Izuru y Shuhei se miraron entre si.

–Demonios –suspiraron y vociferaron a la vez–. Fuimos ignorados.

/

Momo y Toushiro durante el camino se contaron todo lo que habían hecho durante esos días en donde se cruzaron muy poco, pero a pesar de ello habían estado comunicados por celular. Ahora estaban comiendo una hamburguesa, mientras iban entrando lentamente al estadio en donde tocaría Kelun. Hitsugaya hubiera preferido llevarla a comer a algún lugar, pero Momo había insistido en hacer la cola con anticipación porque luego seria un colapso.

–¿Alguna vez has escuchado a Kelun? –cuestiono Momo.

Hitsugaya se avergonzó por completo y Momo intuyo su respuesta, ante el silencio del joven volvió a hablar.

–Me imagine que no, por eso creo que es muy lindo de tu parte que hayas venido –le sonrió.

–Si, yo… bueno, en realidad en un principio…

–No querías venir –ella le afirmo y el medico se sorprendió, parecía que Momo estaba conectado con su mente y sentimientos, podía leerlo antes de que diera una respuesta–. ¿Y porque has dicho que si? –quiso saber a la vez que le daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

Toushiro dejo de comer para mirar hacia un costado disimuladamente y supo que no era hora de andar haciéndose el cobarde.

–Por ti, vine por ti.

Hinamori se lo quedo mirando y se sonrojo por completo, se acerco a Toushiro lentamente respirando su propio aire, el medico cerro los ojos esperando que se diera lo que tanto esperaba desde el día que había conocido a Momo, probar sus labios. Pero solo sintió el dedo de Momo rozándole la comisura de sus labios.

–Tenías un poco de mostaza –susurro la chica.

El medico abrió sus grandes orbes turquesas y miro la radiante sonrisa de Hinamori. Bien, si no lo hacia ella definitivamente lo haría él. Entonces, fue así que se acerco un paso, la tomo por la cintura y cuando se acerco lo suficiente viendo como ahora Hinamori era la que cerraba los ojos esperándolo…

–Sus entradas, por favor.

Ambos escucharon la voz de la persona que cortaba las entradas del concierto.

/

Hiyori iba refunfuñado de muy mal humor ya que aun no podía entender como Shinji no la dejaba en paz con el tema de desistir de su trabajo que ella llevaba hacia ya casi quince años.

–Me tiene cansada ¿Por qué no se mete en su vida? –resoplo fastidiosa–. Encima, hablar de esa manera e intimidar a Kiyone.

–¿Cuándo entenderás que es para protegerte?

Una voz le susurro a sus espaldas, ella se dio vuelta e incrusto su puño en la cara de aquel sujeto.

–¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz, maldito Shinji!

–Nunca entendí porque tienes tanta violencia acumulada en tu alma –vocifero el medico agarrándose la nariz con su mano.

–¡Déjame en paz!

La periodista volvió a cerrar su puño para golpear nuevamente a Hirako, pero en ese preciso momento unos autos negros polarizados los rodearon en aquella esquina, unos hombres enmascarados se bajaron de los mismos a punta de pistola. Shinji intento cubrir a Hiyori que trato de golpear al sujeto que la sujeto de su cuello. Pero los intentos de ambos fueron en vano ya que sus cabezas fueron tapadas con unas bolsas de tela negra y con violencia los subieron a los vehículos.

–¡Suéltenme! –grito Hiyori.

–¿Hiyori estas bien? –grito con preocupación el medico.

–¡Shinji! –lo llamo ella que estaba sentada a su lado, pero no lo podían notar.

–Que sorpresa, Hirako Shinji –le susurro uno de los sujetos en la oreja a Hirako–. Realmente no me imagine encontrarme con algo así. Me pregunto… ¿Qué dirá, Aizen-sama?

"_Maldita sea"_ pensó Hirako.

/

–¡Buenas noches, Tokio!

Fue el saludo lleno de dinamismo y alegría que dio el vocalista de Kelun, quien recibió una ovación por parte de sus admiradores y una de ellas era Momo, quien grito desaforada a ver uno de sus ídolos en vivo y directo. Pero en todo ese estadio la única persona que no grito y arqueo una ceja ofendido a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos bufando, fue Toushiro, quien de un momento a otro miro hacia su alrededor.

El doctor podía jurar que desde hacia un buen momento se sentía vigilado, mejor dicho observado, especialmente por tres mujeres en especifico, pero tal vez era su imaginación, por lo que quito su mirada de esas jóvenes.

En eso la música comenzó a sonar con la canción Chu-Bura en donde los jóvenes empezaron a cantar y saltar de un lado a otro por lo que Toushiro era llevado por la multitud de un lado a otro y eso le estaba molestando de sobremanera. Miraba la hermosa sonrisa que Momo tenia plasmada en su rostro y suspiro rendido, esa sonrisa valía el manoseo que su persona estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

–Shiro-chan –Hinamori lo llamo casi de un grito por los gritos y la música fuerte–. ¿Me cargas?

–¿Me que…? –la miro incrédulo.

–Si me cargas a tus hombros, por favor –le hizo su carrita de perrito mojado–. Es que así puedo ver mejor.

–Y-yo…

Un grupo de jóvenes empujo a Momo con brutalidad por la euforia que había en la gente de ese estadio, por lo que la chica cayó en brazos de Hitsugaya. Este miro de mala manera a esos bestias que no paraban de saltar y gritar.

–Esta bien –suspiro–. Te cargare.

Luego de una hora, Momo se encontraba en los hombros de Toushiro gritando y cantando cada una de las canciones de Kelun, mientras Hitsugaya no quitaba su ceño fruncido ¡Las cosas que hacia por estar al lado de la chica que le gustaba! Hinamori noto que tal vez ya era la hora de bajar de los hombros del albino y se paro a su lado.

–Muchas gracias –le sonrió contenta y lo abrazo agradecida–. Mira saque muchas fotos –decía mientras le mostraba una camarita digital y el joven doctor sonreía de medio lado.

Se sacaron una foto juntos y en ese momento otra avalancha dejo a Momo a mereced de Toushiro, quien la atrapo en sus brazos. Ella lo miro con sus mejillas sonrojadas y el albino ya no pudo reprimir el sentimiento de querer besarla.

Se fue acercando lentamente y cerró la poca distancia entre sus bocas uniéndolas, Momo pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Toushiro y él la tomo de la cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo. Hitsugaya profundizo el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la chica y lo pudo sentir, los labios de Momo sabían a miel. Hinamori por su parte sentía un temblor todo su cuerpo… era su primer beso.

Un momento mágico, único, inolvidable… el comienzo de una gran historia de amor.

/

Shinji y Hiyori sintieron como eran arrojados con violencia hacia el suelo. La chica escucho el grito del medico que estaba recibiendo unas patadas en sus costillas.

–¡Basta! –grito desesperada sin poder ver lo que sucedía porque aun tenia cubierta su cabeza, pero podía sentir los gritos de su amigo–. ¡Ya basta!

–Basta –se escucho una sonora voz.

Los gritos de Shinji pararon y a Hiyori sintió un escalofríos recorrerle la espina dorsal al reconocer aquella voz. Hirako maldijo más de mil veces, lo sabia… no tenía escapatoria.

–Que interesante –dijo aquel hombre, quien le saco las bolsas de la cabeza a Hiyori y Shinji, y se quedo parado frente a este último–. Más que interesante.

Hiyori miro a Shinji que estaba de rodillas contra una pared y miraba hacia arriba, hacia aquel hombre tan temido por todos, aquel que se creía un dios. La periodista miro a su alrededor y noto que estaban en un deposito viejo y abandonado, junto a tres tipos mas. Uno gordo y de mayor edad, el otro de cabello color celeste al igual que sus ojos, y el ultimo uno hombre alto de semblante despreocupado que llevaba un parche en uno de sus ojos y cabello marron largo hasta sus hombros. Claro, sin olvidar a Aizen que ahora apuntaba a la frente de Shinji con un arma.

–¿Qué tienes para decir en tu defensa, Hirako Shinji? –pregunto Aizen.

Hirako solo sonrió con arrogancia y por supuesto que se llamo a silencio.

–Con que no dirás nada. Entonces, déjame adivinarlo… eres un infiltrado de Kisuke Urahara ¿Verdad? –Aizen llevo su mano libre al bolsillo de su pantalón, saco una foto y se la puso enfrente de la cara a Hirako–. Es ella ¿No es así?

Shinji no respondió, solo cerro sus ojos sin decir nada.

–¡Es ella! –exigió saber.

Pero Shinji se volvió a llamar a silencio.

–Lo entiendo –Aizen gatillo una vez.

–¡No! –grito Hiyori con lagrimas en sus ojos.

–Ya que no dirás nada, te daré un buen motivo, Hirako Shinji.

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Aizen antes de apretar el gatillo y…

–¡Shinji! –grito la rubia llorando con amargura y terror.

Hirako sabia que no tenía escapatoria, pero su persona no hablaría y si la muerte era el precio de aquello estaba bien. Aun recordaba las palabras de Yoruichi esa misma tarde, quien diría que a él le llegaría tan rápido, lo único que hubiera deseado era que Hiyori no estuviera allí.

El sonido de un disparo en seco… desconcertó a todos los presentes y Hiyori grito desgarradoramente. Aizen miro hacia la entrada de aquel depósito…

–¿Nani? –susurro sin inmutarse.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¡Y comenzó la acción! ¡En todos los sentidos! ¿A que me mande el final mas intrigante de todos, eh?

¡Momo y Toushiro se besaron, se besaron! ¿Qué pasara con Shinji? ¿Qué paso en ese depósito? Creo que todo esto lo resume todo.

No me odien, no soy tan mala como parece ¡Momo y Shiro de besaron, denme crédito por ello!

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	11. Chapter 11

Muy buenas ^^ Solo espero que no estén enojadas/os conmigo, es que estoy con el tiempo ajustado, están mis padres de visita, ando con algunas consultas al medico, con ánimos de empezar a estudiar, problemas con el tema de una mudanza y además quería acomodar mejor las ideas de esta historia. Ustedes saben bien, aquí aparecen casi todos los personajes de Bleach y cada cual tiene su historia o su leve participación.

Aviso que en el transcurso del fin semana si puedo estaré publicando la continuación de "Ciudad de Pobres Corazones". Vuelvo a pedir paciencia ^^ ¡Arigato!

Lo saben, Bleach no me pertenece.

[xxxx]

**Capitulo XI**

El sonido de un disparo en seco… desconcertó a todos los presentes y Hiyori grito desgarradoramente. Aizen miro hacia la entrada de aquel depósito…

–¿Nani? –susurro sin inmutarse.

Cerró los ojos esperando el tan preciado golpe de gracia que lo mandara al otro mundo, lo escucho y lo experimento como propio sintiendo como una suave brisa pasaba a su lado, creyó que era su último aliento… pero no. Shinji abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que seguía vivo.

–Excelente puntería –expreso Aizen aun mirando hacia la entrada de aquel deposito–. Para ser mujer lo haces bastante bien.

La fémina que se encontraba en la puerta de aquel deposito con el arma levantada, vestida toda de negro, con la cara tapada y sin revelar su identidad, sonrió de medio lado.

Hiyori abrió los ojos, aun llenos de lagrimas, esperando encontrarse con el desgarrador y peor panorama del cuerpo de su amigo de toda la vida muerto, pero vio sorprendida de que no era así. Shinji estaba vivo todavía arrodillado frente a Aizen, quien ahora no tenía ningún arma en su mano, sino que esta había volado bien lejos con el impacto del disparo que había emitido aquella mujer vestida de negro.

–¿Quién eres? –cuestiono Sosuke.

La fémina volvió a sonreír.

En ese momento, irrumpió violentamente en el depósito un hombre alto, de cabello en forma de estrella y puntiagudo, con unas marcadas cicatrices en la cara y un parche en uno de sus ojos, quien sonrió con arrogancia y con ganas de matar a alguien. Apunto con su escopeta a Aizen.

–¡Y crees que te dirá quien es, Aizen Sosuke! –grito el hombre disparando y corriendo con sed de venganza hacia el medico.

–¡Zaraki! –abrió los ojos Aizen viendo como el sujeto se aproximaba, pero uno de los hombres de Aizen, el de cabello castaño, semblante despreocupado y parche en el ojo de nombre Stark, se interpuso en el camino de Zaraki sacando su arma y disparando.

Así fue, que Grimmjow y el hombre robusto de mayor edad, Barragán, sacaron sus armas. Grimmjow apunto a la mujer desconocida y Barragán a Hiyori, pero en ese momento, Grimmjow fue atacado de atrás con una patada en sus costillas, el susodicho se volteo furioso a ver…

–Otra mujer –dijo sorprendido.

–¿Verdad que para tener pechos lo hacemos bien? –hablo la susodicha, quien también vestía de negro, pero a ella si se le podía ver la cara.

–La capitana de las Fuerzas Especiales, Soi Fog –sonrió con arrogancia–. Esta vez si podré matarte, bonita.

–Eso es lo que crees, idiota –Soi Fog arremetió con otra patada en la cara de Grimmjow entablando una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo y pistolas con el hombre de Aizen.

Barragán apunto a Hiyori y gatillo, ella cerro los ojos esperando el disparo directo sintiendo como una balacera había comenzado entre los hombres de Aizen y la policía.

–¡Hiyori! –grito desesperado Hirako.

Pero en ese instante Barragán recibió un disparo, que esquivo solo por unos centímetros, por parte de un hombre pelado, quien volvió arremeter contra este con su escopeta, por lo que Barragán tuvo que defenderse y atacar al sujeto en cuestión. Hiyori y Shinji fueron tomados por un muchacho de cabello negro corto hasta la nuca, con unas decoraciones de pluma sobre sus cejas, quien los saco afuera de aquel depósito.

–No deben preocuparse ni temer por sus vidas –vocifero el joven haciéndose el héroe–. Porque el bello y perfecto Yumichika Ayasegawa los ha venido a rescatar.

–¿Bello y perfecto? –arqueo una ceja Hiyori–. Creo que deberías dejar de hacerte el héroe y mirarte al espejo.

–¡Nani! –Yumichika pego el grito horrorizado–. ¿Y lo dice una periodista mal peinada?

–¿Mal peinada? –a Hiyori le dio un ataque al corazón al ser llamada de esa manera y estaba por arremeter contra Yumichika con uno de sus buenos puñetazos, pero una voz los saco de contexto.

–¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes tres? –desde un auto color negro les gritaron, Yumichika y Shinji reconocieron esa voz–. ¡Suban ahora mismo!

Los dos hombres a las rastras tomaron a la periodista y se subieron a dicho auto, Shinji suspiro con pesar sin ni siquiera asimilar aun que estuvo a un segundo de morir de verdad y Hiyori no lo dudo ni un momento: le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Yumichika.

–¡Y eso! –se quejo el golpeado.

–A una dama no se le dice mal peinada –la rubia le hizo un desprecio–. ¿A ti quien te enseño educación?

–¿Con que ella es tu amiga, Hiyori Sarugaki? ¿Verdad Shinji?

Hiyori al ser nombrada por la persona que conducía y que la miraba por el espejo retrovisor noto que se trataba de una mujer morena con un extraño cabello color violeta.

–Si –hablo Hirako–. Te debo una, Yoruichi-san.

–Sabes que no es así. Aquí todos estamos involucrados. Te pido disculpas, no pudimos llegar antes, ya sabes, se trata de Aizen y las coordenadas que teníamos en un principio no eran correctas.

–Esta bien, vi mi vida pasar en un segundo, pero ya paso –Hirako sonrió, pero era de melancolía.

–Oye –Hiyori cayo en cuenta de algo y le hablo a la conductora–. Tú eres la reconocida doctora Yoruichi Shihoun, lo se, eres tú. Yo te investigue como a cada uno de los miembros del primer Comité Medico por el Síndrome Hollow ¿Qué significa esto?

–Significa que yo no soy ninguna doctora –Yoruichi miro por el espejo retrovisor y noto que un auto los seguía–. Pero te lo explicare cuando lleguemos… ahora tenemos compañía.

Yoruichi mientras manejaba se volvió a tapar la cara.

–Hirako toma el manubrio –ordeno la mujer para soltar el volante y Shinji tomo el control del auto.

–¿Qué va a hacer? –cuestiono Hiyori notando como Yoruichi saco un arma.

–Déjala, ella sabe –aconsejo Yumichika de lo más tranquilo.

En ese momento, Yoruichi se sentó sobre la ventanilla del auto y apunto con su arma hacia el auto que los seguía, en el cual se encontraba…

–¿En donde esta Gin cuando se lo necesita? –vocifero Aizen persiguiendo desde su auto a Shinji y compañía.

De repente se dio cuenta de que una mujer sacó medio cuerpo del coche que estaba persiguiendo y comenzó a disparar contra él.

–¡Maldita mujer! –maldijo al sentir un disparo en su auto.

Por su parte dentro del depósito viejo, Soi Fog estaba escondida disparando desde su lugar contra Grimmjow quien también estaba escondido detrás de unos barriles. Barragán estaba en igual posición con Ikkaku y Stark aun seguía con su encontronazo con Zaraki. Pero de un momento a otro Stark sintió como alguien le escupía en la cara.

–¿Nani? –cuestiono sorprendido el hombre de Aizen ya que Zaraki estaba cerca de su persona, pero el capitán no lo había escupido de eso estaba seguro–. ¿Pero que demonios?

Stark estaba sorprendido ya que desde las espaldas de Zaraki se asomo una niña de cabellos rosas, de unos diez años aproximadamente quien sonreía feliz por su gran hazaña: el haberlo escupido.

–¡Lo hice Ken-chan! –festejo la pelirrosa–. ¡Le di en el medio de la cara!

–Bien hecho, Yachiru –hablo Kempachi–. Ahora vuelve a esconderte.

–¿Esta loco? –Stark arqueo una ceja incrédulo–. ¿Cómo es que trae una niña a estos lugares?

/

El recital de Kelun ya había terminado por lo que Hitsugaya se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Hinamori dejándola sana y salva antes de que esos tres hermanos gorilas sobre protectores le hicieran un juicio como mínimo, por que si algo le sucedida a Momo sabia que esos tres le darían la pena de muerte, aunque fuera ilegal.

–Vaya, realmente fue genial –Momo dijo alegremente y con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

–Si –sonrió de medio lado Hitsugaya, recordando que hacia tiempo que no se sentía tan a gusto, tan pleno.

–Si quieres luego puedo pasarte algunas fotos ¿Qué dices?

–Bien, me gustaría mucho.

Hitsugaya se bajo de su camioneta ante la mirada de sorpresa de Momo, pero noto como este le abría la puerta de donde ella se encontraba, se sintió un poco mal. Tal vez Toushiro se había cansado de su compañía o realmente no la había pasado tan bien como le había dicho. Ella aun recordaba aquel beso… su primer beso.

–No pienses mal de mi –Toushiro noto la tristeza de Momo ante su acto sorpresivo y apresurado–. Es que note un par de ojos en la ventana y…

–Oh – fue lo único que expreso Momo sin poder creer que esos tres estuvieran espiando.

–Quiero que vean que te he cuidado bien.

–Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo, Hitsugaya-kun –ella sonrió bajando de la camioneta.

Hitsugaya se llevo ambas manos a los bolsillos y Momo estaba algo nerviosa. Pues, no encontraba las palabras para decirle que no quería separarse de él, ya que esa noche había sido la mejor de la vida y que además Hitsugaya se había robado la virginidad de sus labios.

–¿Sucede algo, Hinamori? –cuestiono el albino preocupado por lo tensa que ella se había puesto.

–Etto… Hitsugaya-kun –ella corrió su mirada avergonzada–. Gracias.

–No me debes agradecer, prometí que traería sana y salva. Además, ya dije que yo… también la pase bien –inquirió avergonzado.

–No me refería a eso.

Hitsugaya la miro confundido y Hinamori se acerco hacia el albino quedando solo a un paso del joven doctor.

–G-Gracias p-por darme mi… primer beso –confeso tímida y con una expresión tan avergonzada que Hitsugaya noto como su corazón se aceleraba y que la cara de Momo en ese momento era la mas tierna que había visto en toda su corta y sana vida.

Toushiro sintió que nada existía a su alrededor. Vaya que esa chica lo tenía como quería. El joven albino la tomo de la cintura acercándose aun mas, sintiendo la respiración de Momo mezclarse con la suya.

–Besos –dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos notando el color carmesí de Momo en sus mejillas–. Te puedo dar miles más, solo si tú me los permites, Hinamori.

Ella asintió levemente sintiendo como los labios de Hitsugaya ahora se apoderaban de su boca haciéndola estremecer.

Por su parte, adentro de la casa de Hinamori.

–¡Maldito depravado de porquería! –pego el grito Hisagui viendo al igual que Renji, Izuru y Rukia como Toushiro se besaba tierna y apasionadamente con Momo.

–Ay, pero que tiernos se ven –suspiro contenta Rukia–. Como en las telenovelas.

–¿Tiernos? –arqueo una ceja Renji–. Tiernos mis calzoncillos con dibujitos de pandas ¡Ese maldito atrevido pagara su atrevimiento!

Renji se arremango los puños de su camisa y se encamino con todas las intenciones de salir y ahorcar a Toushiro, pero una decida Rukia lo jalo de un brazo aprisionándolo con una llave contra la pared.

–¿A dónde crees que vas, Renji-bakka? Ni pienses que dejare que arruines tamaño momento romántico de la nada.

–¡Nosotros nos encargaremos! ¡Lo matáremos! –vociferaron mas que decididos Kira y Hisagui.

Y cuando ambos muchachos se dispusieron a salir de la casa para increpar al doctor prodigio sintieron como eran tomados de la parte trasera del cuello de sus remeras. Al voltearse los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron.

–Hinamori-chan ya no tiene cinco años –hablo el sujeto ocultando su mirada con la punta de su sombrero.

–¿Urahara-san? –Hisagui y Kira no quitaban su semblante sorpresivo por aquellas palabras.

–Mierda, Urahara-san –mascullo Renji–. ¿Adonde carajo se fue tu bendita regla de oro?

Kisuke sonrió de medio lado y miro con cierta melancolía como ahora Hitsugaya –separado de Momo– le acariciaba con cariño la mejilla a aquella muchachita que Urahara y Yoruichi habían rescatado de bebé porque tenían la esperanza de formar un mundo mejor y debían empezar con ella.

A pesar de aquello, Urahara aun tenía sus sospechas y sabia que debía ser cuidadoso con Hitsugaya, ese chico lamentablemente… trabajaba en la clínica de Aizen.

/

–Vaya, esto si que resulto interesante –Gin cerro de un solo movimiento la carpeta que tenia entre sus manos–. Yo sabia que a la imagen de Rukia Kuchiki la había visto antes.

Ichimaru guardo dicha carpeta debajo del asiento tratando de esconderla bien debajo de la alfombra gris que poseía su coche.

–Claro –miro por el espejo retrovisor–. Kuchiki Rukia es el reflejo de su hermana mayor Hisana…

_Caminaba a pasos silenciosos y sigilosos, no iba apresurado, no tenia el porque. Se freno delante de una puerta que daba a un altillo y entro sin pedir permiso._

–_Gin –susurro un hombre robusto._

–_Barragán –Ichimaru ni siquiera lo miro, solo poso sus zorrunos ojos en la mujer que esta de rodillas al suelo amarrada de pies y cabeza._

–_La maldita no quiere hablar –dijo Barragán y miro a un hombre de cabello celeste–. ¿Y Grimmjow no coopera mucho?_

–_¡Que yo que! –se quejo el acusado yendo hasta la mujer a quien agarro de los pelos e hizo que levantara la cara–. Mira como le he llenado la cara de golpes, es esta estupida la que no quiere cooperar. Antes de hablar cerebro de estomago, mejor piensa. _

–_Oh, entonces como siempre de incompetentes con Aizen –el medico freno cualquier ridícula discusión mirando el rostro golpeado de esa mujer, lo que le hizo sentir pena por ella. _

–_Ichimaru, ella realmente no va a hablar. No dirá a quien le pido ayuda por el tema de su hermana –hablo respetuosamente y en tono apagado un jovencito de piel pálida, cabello corto y unos grandes ojos verdes–. Lo se por su mirada, aun así lo intentaremos y no le fallaremos a Aizen-sama._

–_Ja, ahí esta, Ulquiorra lo dijo –hablo Grimmjow._

_Ichimaru no volvió a emitir palabra sin dejar de mirar a la mujer que estaba en aquel altillo, algo le decía que debía gravar su rostro, era un presentimiento fuerte. Como si el rostro de Hisana Konhojo en un futuro lejano le revelara algo. El medico se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse._

–_¿Ya se va Ichimaru-san? –pregunto Barragán._

–_¿Y que quieren? ¿Que la haga hablar yo? Saben a la perfección que ese no es mi trabajo, yo solo me encargo de informar._

_Sin más Ichimaru salio de aquel deposito y al hacerlo frunció el ceño confundido._

"_Creo que jamás podré olvidar la mirada devastadora de esa mujer" pensó con pena, sacudió su cabeza y quito cualquier idea estupida de su imaginación. Ichimaru sabía que debía mantener la mente fría, sino solo lograría fallar. _

Ichimaru sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo al recordar aquella cara, aquel devastador rostro y no supo el porque ni como, pero se imagino a una Rangiku en la misma situación que aquella mujer, Hisana Kuchiki. Se comenzó a sentir inquieto…

–Rangiku no tiene la culpa de mis errores y fracasos –susurro borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

Tenia un mal presentimiento y no sabia el porque.

/

Ichigo estaba frente a su computadora y estaba a punto de dejar caer su rostro sobre el teclado de aquella portátil, sino fuera porque en ese momento sonó su celular.

–Demonios ¿A esta hora de la madrugada? –mascullo fastidioso.

Tomo su celular ya aunque estaba molesto por ser molestado a esas horas de la noche, agradeció que gracias a esa llamada no quedo dormido frente a la computadora mientras revisaba los archivos que Toushiro había reciclado y realizado sacando sus propias y remotas conclusiones sobre el Síndrome Hollow. Además, de que Ichigo también tenia sus hipótesis cercanas a las de sus amigo.

–¿Bueno? –se digno a contestar.

–_Ichigo, soy yo…_

–¿Senna? –arqueo una ceja confundido–. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Para que llamas?

–_No me trates mal –se escucho un suspiro–. Solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en noches como esta recuerdas que hacíamos el amor ¿Lo recuerdas?_

–¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza, o que?

–_Solo quiero hacerte recordar el amor que nos teníamos, Ichigo. Te lo suplico._

–¡Basta! Deja de llamarme por estupideces.

–_¿Lo nuestro fue una estupidez para ti?_

–A estas alturas se que si –inquirió ya cansado de esa ridícula conversación–. Estoy trabajando porque yo tengo una vida, además recuerda que tengo novia ¡Ya déjame tranquilo!

Ichigo colgó de inmediato aquella llamada y bufo más que molesto e incomodo. Aun a pesar de los años Senna lograba ponerlo un tanto inquieto. Se pasó una mano por su cabellera naranja y decidió olvidar esa charla sin sentido que había tenido por lo que volvió a concentrarse en su computadora y ese informe que estaba a punto de culminar, de investigar con sus buenos conocimientos.

–Si el gen portador del virus esta en… –apago su voz para seguir leyendo en silencio.

Luego de unos segundos de seguir con la lectura se encontró con unas ecuaciones químicas junto a la conclusión de Toushiro, Ichigo abrió los ojos de par en par. Ni él ni Hitsugaya se equivocaban. No dudo ni un segundo y solo se limito a mandarle un mensaje a Toushiro, diciéndole de encontrarse con urgencia mañana a primera hora.

–Esto si que cambiara el rumbo de las investigaciones –dijo apoyando su espalda en el respaldar de la silla, realmente estaba muy cansado, pero se quedo pensativo aunque no por la llamada de Senna sino de ciertas palabras que le había dado su padre en los últimos días.

"_Recuerda, Ichigo, que las apariencias engañan. Muy pocos son los que se muestran transparente ante tus ojos y una de esas personas es Hitsugaya-san. Si tú y él descubren algo en lo archivos solo confíen el uno en el otro, tengan cuidado y guíate por el corazón. Hijo, hay tantas cosas que no sabes… ¿Qué a que me refiero? Si te lo dijera, nunca crecerías, eso no tendría gracia ¿No lo crees?"_

–¿Qué demonios me ha querido decir el viejo? –se pregunto confundido elevando su ceja izquierda.

Poco a poco su mente comenzó a atar clavos en el asunto de una manera muy fácil y obvia, su persona y su amigo habían descubierto algo que cualquier medico de los que forma parte del Comité del Síndrome Hollow podría llegar a descubrir. Además, había archivos y una historia detallada de ciertos procedimientos, estaban en el depósito de su viejo. Pero algo también le había llamado la atención, porque tenia la sensación de que su padre le había dado alcance a esos documentos al propósito ya que miles de veces había estado en el archivo clínico familiar y jamás se había topado con aquellos papeles y…

Ichigo pego un brinco tomando los papeles de una carpeta color roja comparando algunos datos con los de su portátil. Llego a las últimas hojas de aquellos documentos viendo la firma y matricula de un médico importante y distinguido. Lo conocía bien ya que había sido su profesor en la Universidad: Sosuke Aizen.

–Imposible –susurro–. ¿Pero que significa esto?

En ese momento, su celular volvió a sonar sacándolo de aquel estado de confusión que se estaba apoderando de su ser. Noto que era nuevamente un número desconocido, ya lo había cansado, seguramente era Senna. Pues, esta vez no seria cortes y no sentiría remordimiento. Contesto.

–¡Ya deja de llamarme! ¡Te dije que no quiero saber nada contigo, Senna! ¿En que idioma quieres que te hable? –le grito furioso a la otra persona que estaba detrás de la línea.

–_¿K-Kurosaki-kun? –del otro lado se escucho a alguien sollozar._

–¿I-Inuoe? –pregunto sintiéndose pésimo por tratarla de esa manera, pero el enojo no estaba dirigido a ella en lo absoluto.

–_Hai –la chica largo en llanto preocupando por demás a Ichigo–. Lo siento… creo que no debí… no debí llamarte, Kurosaki-kun._

–¡No, Inuoe! ¡No fue mi intención gritarte! –se disculpo de inmediato–. Pensé que era otra persona. Por favor, ya no llores. Dime que pasa.

–_Es Flipi –la chica trataba de que no se le corte la voz–. Creerás que esto es tonto, pero…_

–Flipi sigue siendo nuestra mascota, Inuoe. No es algo tonto para mí, cuéntame ¿Qué paso con él? ¿Sucedió algo malo?

–_Con Uryuu lo hemos llevado al veterinario, porque últimamente se ha estado comportado raro, no comía como corresponde y esta noche ha sufrido una descompensación –hizo un breve silencio e Ichigo noto como ella trataba de no llorar–. Nuestro Flipi se esta muriendo, Kurosaki-kun._

Ichigo era una persona que jamás se refregaba de mostrar sus sentimientos delante de las persona, al menos que la situación lo sobrepasara, y el escuchar como Orihime volvió a llorar, no pudo hacer otra cosa que se sentirse pésimo. Flipi, ese gato vago y comilón, era la mascota que una vez lo había unido a Inuoe, Ichigo lo apreciaba por demás.

–Inuoe, cálmate, todo estará bien ¿Puedo ir a recogerlo? –pregunto tratando de mostrar serenidad para tranquilizar a su amiga.

–_S-Si, con Uryuu estamos despiertos._

–Voy para allá.

Luego de aquello corto la comunicación y con pasos lentos se acerco a su perchero para sacar su abrigo. Ichigo lo sabía, los animales antes de partir buscaban despedirse de sus amos. Kurosaki y Orihime eran los dueños de Flipi, pero Ichigo desde su ruptura con la joven oji-gris lo había tenido muy poco consigo. Si, el gatito quería pasar sus últimos momentos junto a Kurosaki, a Orihime la había disfrutado por demás.

/

–Se escaparon ¡Pero si que le hemos llenado el culo de balas! –sonrió con arrogancia Zaraki y Soi Fog lo fulmino con la mirada.

–Sanguinario –susurro molesta la capitana de las Fuerzas Especiales, quien se levanto del sillón de aquella sala de la mansión Kuchiki agarrándole con una mano su brazo lastimado en donde había rosado una bala–. ¿El baño?

–Por aquí –Byakuya se acerco a Soi Fog para guiarla hasta el sanitario, de pasada tomo un botiquín–. Es aquí, pero déjame que te ayude.

–No –hablo cortantemente, ella aun no olvidaba que Byakuya sabía lo de su hijo.

Cuando Soi Fog intento entrar al baño, Kuchiki se lo impidió tomándola del brazo sano y llevándosela con él al cuarto mas cercano.

–¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame, Kuchiki!

Byakuya ignoro por completa esa orden y al adentrarse a la habitación cerro la puerta tras de si y al voltearse noto como una mano de la policía venia hacia su persona con intenciones de abofetearlo, pero esta vez Kuchiki atajo la mano enseguida.

–Nada de goles –hablo en su tono frío y serio–. Voy a curarte la herida.

–¿Por qué no te metes en tus cosas, Kuchiki?

–Quiero ser útil y creo que ayudándote lo soy.

Soi Fog se quedo sorprendida con esa frase y ni siquiera noto el momento en el que Byakuya había tomado su brazo para curarla. Ese momento le trajo ciertos recuerdos del inicio de su adolescencia en donde Byakuya a escondidas de su abuelo, Ginrei, siempre andaba de busca pleitos cuando algunos chicos se burlaban de él por ser un Kuchiki y este siempre los golpeaba, por lo que Soi Fog siempre le curaba sus lastimaduras. Ahora de grandes era ella quien se lastimaba, aunque esto era mas grave, Soi Fog ponía en riesgo su vida todos los días.

–Y esa es la historia –dijo Yoruichi mirando a Hiyori–. Bueno, parte de la que no sabias.

Hiyori miro de reojo a su amigo Shinji quien la miraba con burla ¡Oh, si! ¡Maldito Shinji! Ahora seguramente hasta que no escuchara una disculpa verdadera de sus labios ese imbesil no la dejaría de molestar ¿Acaso ese tarado no entendió la parte en la que Aizen le gatillo en la frente? Al parecer no.

–¿Y que es lo que haremos ahora? –cuestiono Renji quien estaba sentado en el sillón junto a Izuru y Shuhei.

–Aizen ya lo sabe todo… –hablo Hirako–. Me pregunto por ella y… vendrá por ella.

–¿Entonces? –Unohana miro a Yoruichi.

–Creo que es hora de que tengamos una charla con ciertos médicos –la morena miro a Urahara–. ¿No crees que estarán sorprendidos de verte, Kisuke?

–Seguramente, pero esa no es mi prioridad ahora –respondió Urahara, quien estaba pensando en un temita en particular.

–¿Cómo? –Yoruichi arqueo una ceja.

–Urahara-san –lo llamo Izuru–. ¿Qué haremos con Hitsugaya?

–En eso mismo estaba pensando –Kisuke se acomodo el sombrero.

–Cierto –Yoruichi pego su puño en la palma de su mano– ¿Como le fue a Momo con él? ¿Dijo algo?

–No dijo nada, porque no hizo falta –Hisagui se mostró molesto–. Ese estupido doctorcito es un ladrón de cunas.

–Quiero detalles –hablo la morena.

–Hinamori se anduvo besuqueando con Hitsugaya –Renji hizo un desprecio–. ¿Quieres mas detalles?

Yoruichi se largo a reír y Shinji hizo lo mismo burlándose de Urahara.

–¿De que se ríen? ¡No se dan cuentan que eso es un problema, pedazos de estupidos! –inquirió Kisuke sacándose el sombrero–. Y tú, Hirako, no deberías de estar tan relajado ¿No es que Aizen estuvo a punto de matarte?

–Pero no lo hizo –Shinji achino sus ojos y suspiro con pesadez.

–Ya, ya, algún día Momo encontraría algún muchacho –Yoruichi se secaba una lágrima de tanto haberse reído.

–¿Pero tenia que ser justo ese doctor, alguien tan complicado? –suspiro Kira.

–El doctor Hitsugaya es un gran joven, si tienen alguna duda, ya saben que hacer con él –Unohana sonrió calidamente y Kisuke miro a Renji, Izuru y Shuhei, quienes asintieron de cabeza.

–¿Por cierto en donde esta el dueño de la casa y la capitana? –pregunto Ikkaku que ya había terminado de comer.

Todos miraron a su alrededor y no los encontraron.

–Ambos se metieron a una habitación –respondió Zaraki limpiando su arma, mientras los demás abrieron los ojos de par en par–. Iban peleando así que dudo que estén haciendo chanchadas.

–Usted es muy observador, capitán –hablo Yumichika mirándose al espejo y acomodándose su cabello.

–Keny –Yachiru desde la espalda de Zaraki se expreso dudosa–. ¿A que te refieres con chanchadas en una habitación?

–A nada –respondió Kempachi con una gotita en la frente.

Kisuke miro a Yoruichi, quien se mostraba enojada por la actitud de Byakuya cuando esta le había advertido que no ilusionara a Soi Fog. No quería que su amiga vuelva a sufrir como antes.

/

En la habitación de Momo…

–… y entonces… me beso –Momo se tapo la cara con un almohadón para ocultar su vergüenza.

–¡Kyyyyaaaaa! –Rukia pego el salto de su vida y comenzó a corretear como una loca por todo el cuarto de su amiga.

Momo miro a su amiga con una gotita resbalando por su frente. Rukia estaba emocionada, se le salía el corazón del cuerpo, así fue que se posiciono nuevamente frente a Momo y aunque ya sabía la respuesta, le hizo la pregunta a su amiga.

–¿Y metió su lengua dentro de tu boca? –se expreso picaramente.

–¡Rukia-san! –Momo se puso bordo de la vergüenza y la joven Kuchiki no pudo reprimir una grandiosa carcajada.

/

El día ya había llegado y los periódicos de la ciudad de Tokio ya habían salido a la venta con la gran noticia policial de una balacera entre la policía y uno maleantes en la periferia de la ciudad en unos depósitos viejos. Hitsugaya dejo el diario en el asiento del acompañante de su vehiculo sin prestarle demasiada atención al mismo y poniendo en marcha su camioneta ya que debía encontrarse con Ichigo a primera hora del día.

Su semblante se veía tranquilo, sereno, no tenía ni siquiera su ceño fruncido como de costumbre, Toushiro debía admitirlo, estaba de un ligero buen humor y todo gracias a los ricos besos que le había robado a Momo, claro con consentimiento de ella. Movió su boca inconscientemente y aun podía sentir la sensibilidad de los suaves labios de ella sobre los suyos.

–Rayos, pero que hermosa es… –soltó sin querer–. No entiendo porque ella me puede.

Recordó que luego a la tarde debía pasar por ella al instituto donde Momo estudiaba fotografía, se lo había prometido y por nada del mundo faltaría ya que no podía estar sin verla, la necesitaba demasiado. Esa jovencita inocente y pura, lo había cautivado.

Seguramente al llegar a su trabajo Matsumoto lo asecharía de preguntas, pues aun recordaba los tontos consejos que le había dado antes de su cita con Momo. Aunque también recordaba ciertas palabras misteriosas de Rangiku hacia él, esta bien que Matsumoto estaba rara últimamente ¿Pero porque había hecho alusión a algo sobre la vida de Hinamori y su familia?

–Demonios, no hay lugar –protesto haciendo referencia que no había espacio para estacionar, ya que había llegado al edificio donde vivía Kurosaki.

Ichigo le estaba dando de beber leche a Flipi con una pequeña manguerita biberón ya que el gatito no podía beber como antes. Kurosaki lo miraba con tristeza, lindos momentos de su adolescencia había pasado junto a ese animalito, además aun no olvidaba la cara de Orihime al entregárselo, lleno de lagrimas y tristeza. Pero con lo sensible que era Inuoe, tanto él como Ishida supieron que lo mejor era que ella no lo viera partir.

El medico sintió que tocaban el timbre de su departamento, así que dejo de darle de comer a Flipi, además el animal ya estaba satisfecho.

–Kurosaki –saludo de mano Toushiro cuando Ichigo abrió la puerta.

–Pasa –indico dándole lugar para entrar.

–¿Has revisado los informes que realice?

–Si y estábamos en lo cierto, Toushiro. El gen que produce la enfermedad es un químico único e irremplazable algo que no se consigue dentro de un laboratorio y aun no es conocido por lo científico, pero…

–¿Pero que? –cuestiono el albino viendo como Ichigo le extendía una carpeta.

–Pero había alguien que si lo sabía y… me sorprende.

–¿Alguien lo sabia?

Toushiro tomo la carpeta y reviso los papeles indicados por Ichigo ahí lo vio… la firma de Aizen.

–¿Esto que significa, Kurosaki? –pregunto sin poder creerlo.

–Pues, que algo no anda bien… yo tampoco se como tomarlo –suspiro–. El viejo anda muy raro con comentarios algo estupidos y no se…

–¿A que te refieres con comentarios?

–Siempre anda diciendo que no puedo confiar en nadie, solo en ti, que la gente no es lo que aparenta y que hay miles de cosas que no se y bla, bla, bla… ¿Tú que crees que debemos hacer, Toushiro?

Hitsugaya se puso pensativo recordando algunas palabras de Matsumoto.

–_Estas rara, Matsumoto._

–_¡No estoy rara! –pego el grito, mientras comía unas papas fritas–. Solo le estoy diciendo que cuide a Momo y que hable de ella, su vida… su familia… y esas cosas._

–_Voy a salir con ella no a hacerle un interrogatorio ¡Y no me vuelvas a gritar!_

–_Lo siento._

_Matsumoto dejo de comer y cambio su semblante a uno serio y determinante._

–_Taicho, yo luego… tengo que contarle algo._

–_¿Sobre que? –arqueo una ceja al ver la actitud de Rangiku._

–_Sobre algo que una vez escuche._

–_No quiero escucharte, ya sabes que no me van los chismes de la clínica, Matsumoto._

–_No es un chisme –dijo segura para después bajar la mirada–. Es sobre… Aizen y Gin._

–_No entiendo._

–_Por ahora no tiene que entender nada –le sonrió con falsedad dirigiéndose a la puerta del consultorio–. Por ahora solo concéntrese en su cita con Momo, luego hablaremos. Y recuerde preguntarle a Momo por su… familia._

_Rangiku salio disparada como si fuera un cohete dejando a un Toushiro más que confundido._

–_Sigo diciendo que Matsumoto esta rara. _

El joven albino miro seriamente a Ichigo.

–Todo esto es muy raro, Kurosaki. Y creo que por el momento debemos ser cautelosos, pues creo que es más que obvio que hay cosas que aun desconocemos –cerro la carpeta que tenia en mano–. Si Aizen sabía esto sobre el gen y el antídoto ¿Por qué callo por tantos años? Aizen es la persona que siempre se muestra más interesado en esto de encontrar el antídoto.

–Yo no se… pero…

Ichigo se paso la mano nerviosamente por su cabello naranja y hablo con cierta duda e incomodidad.

–No se, pero yo… estoy confundido. Aizen por alguna razón importante oculto esto y… algo me dice que no tiene una buena causa.

Toushiro asintió de cabeza y pensó en actuar con rapidez.

–Matsumoto me dijo que tenia que contarme algo sobre… Aizen e Ichimaru –Ichigo miro al albino con atención–. Su actitud era muy rara cuando me dijo que debía decirme algo. A la noche te espero en mi departamento también llevare a Rangiku, algo me dice que… esa floja escucho algo que no debía, siempre anda con sus orejas pegadas en las puertas que no debe –bufo.

–Entiendo.

En ese momento el timbre de la casa de Ichigo sonó. Kurosaki fue a atender.

–Hola Ichigo –Rukia le sonrió amablemente.

–Rukia, pasa.

–¿Por qué esa cara tan seria? ¿Y por que me llamaste a que viniera?

La joven Kuchiki al entrar noto la presencia de Hitsugaya, Rukia sonrió recordando que ayer lo vio besándose con su amiga.

–Hola Kuchiki –saludo el albino.

–¿Cómo esta, doctor Hitsugaya? Supongo que muy bien ya que hoy mi amiga se levanto de muy buen humor –refuto Rukia.

Toushiro enrojeció por completo e Ichigo sonrió gracioso al recordar que su amigo tenia una especie de cita con Momo.

–Ah, Toushiro… no me has contado como te fue con Hinamori –Ichigo tiño sus palabras de cierta picardía.

–Es algo que no les importa –corto en seco cualquier intención de los otros dos presentes–. Me tengo que ir, ya sabes lo de hoy, Kurosaki.

Toushiro se dirigió hacia la puerta y se marcho del lugar, dejando casi al borde de la risa a Ichigo y Rukia.

–Vaya, que tu amigo sabe evadir situaciones.

–Mo, Toushiro siempre ha sido así de expresivo.

Ambos se miraron con complicidad.

–Por cierto, me dijiste que viniera y aquí estoy ¿Sucedió algo?

–Si –suspiro–. Es que hoy te debía la salida al teatro y pues… estoy complicado. Mi mascota se me esta muriendo y con Toushiro estamos resolviendo un temita serio y…

–¿Flipi se esta muriendo? –cuestiono la pelinegra recordando la historia que le había contado Ichigo.

–Así es –Kurosaki se llevo ambas manos a los bolsillo y dirigió su mirada al gato que dormía en su camita–. Siempre vivió con Orihime desde que ella y yo terminamos, de vez en cuando me lo traía algunos días, pero ahora que esta mal creí que lo mas conveniente era tenerlo yo. Inuoe es una persona muy sensible y ayer no paraba de llorar, bueno ya sabes…

–Ya veo –susurro–. Ichigo no debes preocuparte ni sentirte obligado conmigo, yo lo comprendo.

–Rukia te prometí que te acompañaría al teatro y cumpliré, nunca falto a mis promesas –expreso poniéndose serio para luego sonreírle levemente–. Por el momento desayunemos juntos ¿Qué te parece?

–Claro –Rukia asintió con alegría. La verdad que la compañía de Ichigo era más que agradable.

Renji se encontraba sentado dentro de un auto mirando fijamente hacia aquel edificio en el que había entrado Rukia, ella no noto el momento en el que su amigo lo había seguido y es que Byakuya con todo lo que había pasado con los últimos acontecimientos estaba más exigente con el cuidado de la joven Kuchiki.

–¿Por qué Rukia vino a ver al cabeza de zanahoria? –Renji se cuestiono mirando aquel edificio.

Si, Renji como buen oficial de policía estaba muy bien informado y sabia que en aquel edificio vivía Ichigo Kurosaki. En ese momento, Abarai vio salir a Toushiro, quien saco la llave de su vehiculo de su bolsillo, se subió a una camioneta 4x4 negra y partió.

–Ese tonto, roba cunas –mascullo molesto recordando el beso que se habían dado el doctor y la pequeña Momo.

De un instante a otro, Renji escucho un golpe que provenía del lado izquierdo de su vehiculo y noto como una joven de cabello corto negro vestida con un traje de Karate o algo por el estilo se apoyaba en el capo de su auto, mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

–¿Y a esta chica que le pasa? –expreso sin entender el pelirrojo.

Y como si le estuvieran respondiendo con un juego de dígalo con mímica, la muchacha se desmayo en frente de sus narices.

–Lo que me faltaba –bufo bajándose del auto–. Oye, chica ¿Estas bien?

Pero al ver que no respondía se dio cuenta de que estaba inconsciente, por lo que Abarai tomo a la joven entre sus brazos y la adentro al auto para llevarla al primer hospital que se le cruzara en el camino.

/

Orihime y Uryuu se encontraban en el local donde habían encargado un montón de preparativos para su boda. Inuoe estaba abrazada a Ishida y por sus mejillas recorrían algunas lágrimas marcando un sutil camino.

–Orihime no te quiero ver mal –Uryuu la sujetaba fuerte y con una de sus manos acariciaba el largo y sedoso cabello naranja de la chica, ese que tanto le encantaba–. Sabes que a mi también me duele lo de Flipi, ese gatito se gano mi aprecio, pero Kurosaki lo esta cuidando bien.

–Pero yo no quiero que se muera –sollozo tristemente.

–Lo se, yo tampoco, pero Flipi esta enfermo y en ese estado esta sufriendo, amor –le hablaba dulcemente para reconfortarla, ese lado tan amoroso solo lo había tenido en toda su vida con ella, con nadie mas. La amaba demasiado–. Y yo se también que tú no quieres que tu gatito siga sufriendo.

–Tienes razón –Orihime se separo levemente de su prometido y le sonrió levemente, mientras el medico le secaba las lagrimas con ambas manos–. Te amo, Uryuu.

–Y yo a ti.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso tierno y apasasionado, solo se separaron cuando les comenzó a faltar el aire.

–Gracias por todo, Uryuu, me haces muy feliz –le dijo dulcemente la oji-gris haciendo sonrojar a Ishida.

En ese momento, llego una de las dueñas del local con una caja que contenía las invitaciones de la boda de los dos ya listas y preparadas.

–Bien, solo hay que repartirlas –Orihime expreso tratando de sonar alegre y por un segundo no pensar de que su mascota ya estaba en la ultimas.

El celular de Ishida comenzó a sonar, el chico al notar que era un numero desconocido se imagino quien podría ser, así fue que se alejo un par de pasos de Inuoe.

–¿Bueno?

–_Soy Lisa, doctor Ishida._

–¿Y? –miro de reojo a Orihime, quien estaba mirando como habían quedado las tarjetas–. ¿Qué paso ahora?

–_Usted me tiene que creer, por algo abandono su padre el trabajo en este lugar, estoy segura de que su padre se entero de lo que yo también me entere._

–¿Y porque no busca a Ryuken?

–_Porque a su padre ya lo conocen, ese es el motivo. Creo tener algo para comprobar que mis sospechas están en lo cierto, pero usted debe verlos con sus propios ojos. Estos niños están en peligro ¿No pensó en ello?_

–Por supuesto que si lo pensé –expreso enojado para luego suspirar–. Hoy a la noche pasare por ti… y me mostraras lo que tienes. Si estas en lo cierto veremos que hacer ¿De acuerdo?

–_Si, de acuerdo. Siento mucho haberlo involucrado en esto._

–Ya es tarde para lamentarse, creo que ya estoy enredado en esto.

–_De verdad… lo siento. Yo necesitaba…_

–Ya, de enserio, no te sientas culpable.

Uryuu se acerco a Orihime para ayudarla a cargar las cajas que contenían las tarjetas y algunos arreglos de boda.

–¿Quién era, amor? –le sonrió calidamente la oji-gris.

–N-Nadie, nadie importante –se acomodo sus gafas.

No quería poner en peligro a Inuoe e Ishida tenia el presentimiento de que Lisa no se equivocaba en sus conjeturas y que esa noche él se encontraría con algo verdaderamente turbio.

/

Hitsugaya entro a la Clínica Privada Oriental, aquella perteneciente a Aizen y en donde su persona trabajaba todos los días. Camino los pasos necesarios para entrar a su consultorio muy pensativo de los descubrimientos que había hecho con Ichigo y eso que aun faltaba más.

–Hitsugaya-kun –paso alguien a su lado sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciéndole una ademán con la mano en forma de saludo.

–Aizen –susurro mirando aquel sujeto, quien le sonreía como un padre a un hijo y ahora se adentraba al ascensor para subir hacia las oficinas de los últimos pisos.

Había una mala espina que le cruzaba en el medio del pecho y en ese instante al ver la cara de Aizen, Hitsugaya no supo porque la imagen de Momo se le vino a la cabeza. Era raro, muy raro, entre ellos no había ninguna conexión ¿O si?

"_Hitsugaya, tú me llevaras directo a esa niña, a mi niña"_ pensaba Aizen mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

Toushiro sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de quitar cualquier absurdo pensamiento, suspiro y entro a su consultorio, antes de ponerse su habitual vestimenta de medico ojeo un poco la primera plana del diario que había comprado.

En el mismo se hablaba de la noticia más relevante sobre un tiroteo en unos depósitos viejos que culmino en las calles de Tokio, había una enorme foto de dos autos, de uno había una mujer que con el medio cuerpo afuera disparaba contra el auto que lo perseguía, del cual no se lograba distinguir mucho. Toushiro miro fijamente la figura de la persona que disparaba, el doctor juraría por su vida que conocía a ese ser de alguna parte.

–No, no puede ser… seguramente es mi imaginación –dijo dejando el periódico arriba de su escritorio para luego irse a cambiar para comenzar a atender a sus pacientes.

/

–¡Vaya, Yoruichi-san! –Urahara expreso gracioso al ver la primera plana del diario–. Tú si que tienes estilo.

La morena arqueo una ceja, si ese idiota supiera que tener estilo era muy complicado.

–Bien, supongo que con esto Aizen ya sabrá que no eres de fiar, Yoruichi-san.

–Al principio no me reconoció, pero estoy segura de que luego si. Además, si sabe lo de… ella, pues es lógico que ya haga la hipótesis de que yo no soy medica y ni mucho menos la tía de Hinamori y tutora legal.

–Así de complicado esta todo –susurro el rubio.

–Baka, tú sabias que algún día esto iba a pasar.

–Lo se y me estresa un poco… –suspiro dejando el diario de lado pensando en todo lo acontecido.

–¿Estas estresado, Kisuke? –le pregunto en tono seductor Yoruichi a Urahara a la vez que se sentaba sobre las rodillas del sombrerero apoyando su feminidad sobre el miembro masculino de Kisuke, haciéndolo excitar de un momento a otro. Y es que de verdad, ambos necesitaban quitar tensiones, y cuando Yoruichi estaba a punto de besar a Urahara…

–Por dios, vayan a hacer sus porquerías a otro lado –expreso Hisagui llegando a la presencia de esos dos, haciendo que Yoruichi se levante de inmediato de arriba de Urahara–. ¿Sabían que existen hoteles de paso o telos?

–¿Y tú sabias que tienes que golpear antes de entrar? ¿Acaso nunca te lo enseñaron? –cuestiono molesta la morena.

–No, ustedes nunca me lo enseñaron y además esta es la cocina –Shuhei hablo como si fuera obvio.

/

–¿En donde estoy? –cuestiono pausadamente y confundida sintiendo que todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas por lo que se tomo con una mano la cabeza.

–Estas en un hospital –escucho una voz ruda que le respondía.

–¿Eh? –expreso sorprendía sentándose lentamente en la camilla y mirando a ese sujeto de cabellos coloradas sujetados en una cola, ojos marrones y tatuajes en la frente–. ¿Quién eres tú?

–Me llamo Renji y soy quien te trajo al hospital más cercano porque te desmayaste arriba de mi auto.

–Oh, y-yo… –se puso nerviosa y bajo su mirada–. Lo siento mucho.

–No te disculpes, al fin y al cabo no soy un desalmado que deja a alguien inconsciente tirado en una calle. Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Tatsuki.

La puerta de esa habitación se abrió dejando ver a al doctor quien venia leyendo una historia clínica.

–Tatsuki Arisawa ¿Verdad?

–Si, soy yo, doctor.

–Bueno, le hicimos unos rápidos análisis y notamos que su desmayo se debe a que usted sufre de un importante cuadro de anemia ¿Usted esta enterada de lo que padece?

–No –agacho la cabeza mintiendo.

En ese instante una enfermera entro con unos instrumentos en mano para darle una inyección a la paciente.

–Te daremos un poco de vitaminas en una inyección por el momento, pero te haré un receta para que ingieras algunas vía oral ¿De acuerdo?

–Esta bien –Tatsuki extendió su brazo para que la enfermera la pinche con la jeringa.

–¿Usted es deportista, señorita?

–Si, doctor. Practico artes marciales.

–¿Y en ningún estudio salio su cuadro de anemia? –cuestiono sorprendido.

–No –volvió a correr su mirada.

Renji observaba detenidamente a esa chica y estaba mas que convencido de que ella mentía. El medico saco las mismas conclusiones.

/

Ya la tarde se hacia presente y Matsumoto salía desde el hospital público luego de llevarle a Uryuu los estudios que se había hecho. El futuro esposo de su mejor amiga le había confirmado algo que jamás creyó posible y que no esperaba en lo absoluto, pero que la había hecho inmensamente feliz.

–Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá Gin –expreso con una marcada sonrisa en los labios.

Se subió a su coche con intenciones de ir hacia la presencia de Ichimaru.

Gin se encontraba en su casa, específicamente en el cuarto que compartía con Rangiku revisando algunas cosas de ella, pues hasta el día de la fecha aun no podía descubrir que era aquello que tenia tensa a Matsumoto, aunque estaba seguro que se refería a su persona. Cuando llego al cajón de las remeras noto un pendraibe escondido entre la ropa.

–¿Y esto? –arqueo una ceja.

Fue directo hacia su portátil y puso el pendraibe para ver de que trataba y que sorpresa se llevo al ver que era lo que contenía. Pues dentro del mismo encontró algunos archivos referidos al Comité del Síndrome Hollow de hace veinte años atrás y los expedientes referidos a Kisuke Urahara. Eran esos documentos que Rangiku había conseguido aquella vez con ayuda de Inuoe.

–Esto no esta bien.

Ichimaru escucho la puerta de su hogar abrirse, al igual que el ruido de aquellos tacos tan característicos de ella. Cerró su portátil y guardo el pendraibe en su bolsillo.

–¡Gin! –una muy feliz Matsumoto se lanzo a los brazos de Ichimaru que la atrapo con fuerza ya que noto que ella lo necesitaba–. No sabes lo contenta que estoy. Te necesito tanto.

–¿Y eso? –expreso confundido.

–Es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

–¿Y que es? –Ichimaru miro de reojo los análisis de laboratorio que Rangiku tenía en sus manos, no noto que decían, pero algo intuía, él era medico y la mujer que ahora abrazaba era su pareja hacia ya diez años, la conocía mejor que nadie.

–Es una noticia que nos va a hacer feliz a los dos –expreso llena de ilusión a la vez que se separaba levemente de él y llevaba ambas manos a su vientre–. Gin yo estoy…

–Embarazada –completo Gin la frase.

–Si –ella lo miro con sorpresa–. ¿Cómo lo sabias?

–Soy medico ¿Lo olvidas? Has estado con vómitos, mareos, te has desmayado y has cambiado de apetito –dijo de forma fría y seca.

–Bueno, si… –Rangiku estaba confundida, Ichimaru no mostraba ni una pizca de asombro ni felicidad–. ¿Por qué estas tan serio?

–¿Por qué no te cuidaste? –cuestiono frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Q-Que?

–¿Qué porque no te has cuidado? Siempre te he conseguido los anticonceptivos, tienes al alcance de tus manos el como protegerte ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

–No entiendo –se expreso confundida–. ¿Crees que lo hice al propósito? ¿Gin tú no estas feliz?

–¿Acaso tú me vez feliz? –hablo seriamente–. Yo no estoy preparado para ser padre, no lo pedí y no lo quiero.

Rangiku abrió los ojos de par en par, jamás en su vida y de todos los años que llevaba siendo la pareja de Ichimaru se imagino algo así de su parte. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla o una broma de muy mal gusto por parte de Gin.

–Además, déjame dudar de si ese crió es mió o no –sentencio Ichimaru.

Matsumoto no lo soporto y lo abofeteo.

–¿Cómo puedes… decirme una cosa así? –Rangiku le grito decepcionada y casi al borde del llanto.

–No quiero a ese niño y no pienso hacerme cargo de él –inquirió sin culpa Ichimaru, mientras se refregaba la mejilla roja del cachetazo que le había dado su pareja.

–¡Eres un monstruo! –le grito mas fuerte aun sintiendo que algo muy dentro de su ser se rompía con lentitud y aplomo–. ¿Qué más me vas a decir? ¿Qué me deshaga de él?

–Bueno, has dicho algo razonable –Gin dejo de sonreír.

–¡Eres una basura! ¡Una porquería! –ella lo golpeo con su cartera en el pecho–. ¡No te quiero ver en mi vida!

–¿Me estas dejando? Vaya, pensé que me amabas… Pero si prefieres a ese crío que tienes en tu vientre antes que a mí, pues bien… esto se termino aquí. Ya veras como haces para hacerte cargo tú sola de ese mocoso.

Gin se llevo ambas manos a los bolsillos y dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida, dejando a una dolida Rangiku quien no dejaba de llorar desilusionada y decepcionada, eso era la mayor decepción que había recibido en su vida. Matsumoto escucho el sonido de la puerta que se cerraba y se dejo caer en el suelo sin dejar de llorar.

–Nunca… nunca te lo voy a perdonar, Gin –susurro aferrando sus manos a su vientre.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¿Alguien quiere matar a Gin? ¡Porque yo si! ¿Quién se prende conmigo? Estoy segura de que nadie se esperaba una reacción así por parte de Ichimaru, bueno yo lo tenia pensado hace tiempo (soy malvada y cruel jijiji) Pero todo tiene su porque.

/*/

Shinji finalmente no murió y Zaraki y compañía hicieron su aparición; Hitsugaya y Hinamori siguen mas cerca y lo de ellos se volverá mas profundo aun; mientras Toushiro e Ichigo poco a poco se van acercando a la verdad ¿Lo descubrirán?; Ichigo trata de salir con Rukia, pero Flipi tendrá su final lo que llevara a una reconciliación entre dos viejos amigos; a la vez que Uryuu descubre algo realmente siniestro y turbio; Soi Fog y Byakuya mas cerca que nunca y Rangiku recibirá el apoyo de sus amigos tras separarse de Gin y finalmente contarle a Toushiro e Ichigo lo que escucho hace tiempo entre Aizen e Ichimaru.

/*/

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, que tuvo de todo un poco.

Arigato.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hola lectores ^^ ¡Un nuevo capitulo de mi misteriosa y romántica historia!

Gracias por seguirla siempre y no abandonarla, porque yo no la abandonare. Cada vez se pone más buena y hasta yo estoy que me como las uñas con las cosas que pasan y pasaran ¡Esto tiene para rato!

¡A leer!

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

[xxxx]

**Capitulo XII**

Hitsugaya salio de la clínica dándole un vistazo flash al último piso de la misma en donde justamente se encontraba la oficina de Aizen. Al hacerlo, esa molesta punzada en su estomago se volvía a repetir, no entendía porque, pero de todo esto él solo tenia un mal presentimiento. Sacudió su cabeza y dirigió sus pasos hacia su camioneta.

–No entiendo porque Matsumoto aun no se ha presentado a trabajar –bufo más que molesto frunciendo el ceño–. Esa floja me va a escuchar.

Antes de llegar al estacionamiento uno de sus colegas médicos paso por su lado casi ignorándolo, no era algo que le importara mucho, pero su persona siempre había sido muy respetuoso; además que el susodicho era la pareja de su asistente, entre ellos se conocían bien. O por lo menos eso es lo que creía Hitsugaya.

–Ichimaru.

Lo llamo y el hombre de la sonrisa zorruna freno sus pasos, pero no se volteo a mirarlo. Al notar dicha actitud, Toushiro prosiguió con su habla.

–¿Sabes porque Matsumoto no se ha presentado a trabajar? La he estado llamando, pero no contesta el móvil.

–No lo se, no la he visto en todo el día.

–¿Ni siquiera has hablado con ella por teléfono? –cuestiono confundido, eso era raro. Hitsugaya mas que nadie sabia de lo pesada que era Rangiku con sus llamados diarios a Gin.

–He dicho que no se nada de ella ¿Bien? –Ichimaru respondió con voz fría, lo que sorprendió al joven albino.

Gin siguió su camino y Toushiro aun un poco confundido siguió el suyo, hasta que finalmente se subió a la camioneta y cuando saco las llaves de su vehiculo para manejar…

–Que día más raro… –susurro–. Bueno, mas tarde me pasare por la casa, tal vez la floja de Matsumoto se quedo dormida porque de seguro anoche anduvo en el bar.

Y dicho esto miro su reloj de mano notando como ya era la hora de ir a recoger a Hinamori. A pesar de todos los problemas que habían surgido en el día, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, en lo bonita que era, en sus brillosos ojos chocolates, en el tierno sonrojo de sus mejillas cada vez que le robaba un beso de sus labios ¡Sus labios! Los más ricos, dulces y suaves que alguna vez había besado. Definitivamente ella… ella…

–Ella estará conmigo –sonrió levemente con confianza, poniendo el vehiculo en marcha.

/

Aizen sintió como alguien entraba en su oficina, miro simplemente de reojo notando que se trataba de Gin, quien a pesar de estar con esa rara y típica sonrisa en su rostro, Sosuke pudo distinguir que no era la misma de siempre.

–¿Cuándo te dignaras a estar cuando se te necesita, Gin? –cuestiono Aizen con una molestia bien disimulada.

Tras ese aspecto caballeroso y educado, Gin Ichimaru sabía que dentro de Aizen Sosuke se escondía un ser con el cual no se debía jugar, porque era como el fuego, al cual al menor descuido te puedes quemar y hasta perder tu preciada vida.

–Si, he visto los periódicos ¿No crees que has sido algo descuidado, Aizen? –Gin acrecentó su sonrisa–. No me echaras la culpa de eso también ¿Verdad?

Ulquiorra –quien estaba presente junto a Grimmjow– miro de reojo a su jefe y señor, quien mostró una sonrisa arrogante, muchas veces Ulquiorra se pregunta que fin tenía todo aquello que su Aizen-sama perseguía.

–¡Ayer los putos policías casi mas y nos matan! ¡El maldito de Shinji estaba de su lado, era un infiltrado! –pego el grito Grimmjow levantándose de su asiento, él siempre era mucho mas temperamental–. Y la única porquería que tienes para decir es que lo has vistos en los periódicos, y a todo esto… ¿En donde mierda esta Tousen?

A Ulquiorra se le resbalo una gotita en la cabeza, era mas que obvio que el nerviosismo a Grimmjow lo llevaba de un tema a otro.

–Tranquilo, Grimmjow –hablo Aizen con calma–. Tousen está en los laboratorios tratando ese temita en particular.

Aizen volvió su mirada a Ichimaru.

–Así que Hirako era un infiltrado de la policía –Gin apaciguo su sonrisa.

–No, de la policía no… de Kisuke Urahara si –Aizen se sentó en su escritorio–. Que tienes para darme Ulquiorra.

–Es referido a la información que Harribel y sus mujeres suministraron –el hombre de ojos turquesas le acerco unas fotografías al castaño–. Hitsugaya Toushiro como bien usted sabe tiene una relación "especial" con la joven de la que usted esta interesado, Aizen-Sama.

Antes dichas palabras, Aizen miro con atención una foto en la que Toushiro y Momo se besaban –en aquel famoso recital de Kelun–, Sosuke arqueo una ceja. Esa jovencita, era de su propiedad...Él era el único con derecho de decir que destino tendría ella y no veía con buenos ojos que ella se desenvolviera como una humana común y corriente, porque esa chica no lo era. Ella era un objeto de laboratorio y según Aizen ahí debía quedarse… dentro de un laboratorio. Porque era su tesoro, aunque a pesar de ello sabia que esa jovencita en sus manos no tendría un buen final…

–Izuru Kira y Renji Abarai se turnan en ser su sombra. Hinamori Momo siempre esta muy bien cuidada –Ulquiorra hizo notar que aparte de los dos nombrados, había policías especializados a la redonda de los lugares por donde la joven castaña se manejaba todos los días.

–Son los hombres de Zaraki –dijo con molestia Aizen.

–¿Acaso lo has vuelto a ver? –Gin cuestiono graciosamente–. ¿Kempachi Zaraki sigue igual de sádico y desagradable?

Ante el silencio brutal de aquella oficina

–Debes de andar cuestionando, me imagino que tendrás una buena explicación de tu ausencia ¿Verdad, Gin?

–Claro –respondió como si diera el reposte del clima–. No me preguntes de donde saque la información, pero descubrí algo muy interesante.

Gin se acerco al escritorio de Aizen y le extendió unos papeles referidos al caso de Hisana Kuchiki para que el mismo Sosuke saque sus propias conclusiones.

/

–Muchas gracias por haberme traído, no era necesario –la chica suspiro y se bajo del auto, él la imito.

Tatsuki cerró la puerta del auto notando como Renji ya estaba fuera del mismo y la miraba con cierta seriedad.

–Bueno, creo que no he sido muy amable contigo después de que me llevaste al hospital y todo –Tatsuki le sostuvo su mirada seria–. Pero aun así ni pienses que te invitare a mi casa para que tomes un café o algo por el estilo, para mi eres un perfecto desconocido.

–No te preocupes, no esperaba algo tan educado por parte de una mentirosa –Renji se encogió de hombros.

Tatsuki abrió levemente sus labios de la sorpresa para rápidamente empuñar sus manos.

–¿A quien llamaste mentirosa? –pregunto molesta–. ¿Quién te crees, imbesil?

–No me creo absolutamente nadie, pero si hubiera sabido que eres una persona que le importa muy poco su salud para mentirle a un medico… no me hubiera tomado la molestia de recogerte y llevarte a un hospital –dijo secamente–. Te hubiera dejado ahí tirada.

–¡Pues lo hubieras hecho! –le grito dolida–. ¿Qué esperabas alguna recompensa especial, maldito descarado?

Renji arqueo una ceja ofendido, el pelirrojo solo trataba de hacerle entender que la salud era algo muy importante para una persona. Él que en su infancia había sufrido mucho y casi más pierde su vida, lo sabía más que nadie.

–Mira, estupida –la miro enojado–. La salud de las personas es algo con lo que no se juega y mucho menos si es la propia. Razónalo ¿Si?

Tatsuki lo miro impactada y con cierta culpa, no solo por lo que había insinuado y porque se había comportado pésimo con el chico sino porque sabia que ella hacia muy mal en descuidar su salud, ella estaba enferma y no quería aceptarlo. Pero en el momento que estaba por decir algo el grito de una persona, saco a ambos de contexto.

–¡Tatsuki-chan! –Orihime se acerco a su amiga y la abrazo calidamente.

–Hola Orihime ¿Cómo estas? –trato de sonreír, pero se notaba que estaba apagada.

–¿Te sucede algo, Tatsuki-chan?

–No, para nada ¿A que venias, Orihime?

–Ah, yo venia a entregarte la invitación a mi… –en ese momento la oji-gris noto la presencia de Renji, quien en silencio se estaba por retirar de ese lugar–. Oh, lo siento, Tatsuki-chan, yo no sabias que estabas con un amigo.

–¿Un amigo? –cuestiono su amiga arqueando una ceja–. No, él…

–Yo ya me iba, fue un gusto –exclamo Abarai.

–Oye, yo a ti conozco –hablo nuevamente Inuoe mirando al pelirrojo.

–¿Eh? –expresaron asombrados Tatsuki y Renji

–Si ¿Qué no recuerdas, Tatsuki-chan? Él es uno de los chicos que toco con sus hermanos y su banda en el Festival de la Primavera, nos los presento Rangiku-san.

Renji y Tatsuki se miraron nuevamente, con que ellos ya se conocían y ni se acordaban de ello.

/

Suspiro como una princesita enamorada y de verdad que lo estaba, porque aun no podía dejar de pensar en su primer beso y en la persona que se lo había dado, y no solamente eso, sino también que él le había dado un par de ricos besos mas. Sus manos eran tan calidas y a la vez fuertes, lo supo por todas las veces que la abrazo para pegarla a su cuerpo, su piel emanaba un aroma a hombre que no la dejaban coordinar ningún tonto pensamiento, pero… ¡Que importaba! Hitsugaya Toushiro valía toda aquella revolución de su corazón.

–¡Señorita Hinamori Momo!

Escucho que le pegaban el grito y brinco del asiento de su escritorio individual, que tenían las aulas de aquel Instituto de Arte y Diseño.

–¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

Sus compañeros de clase largaron una graciosa carcajada y ella enrojeció por completo, mientras que su profesor la miraba con cuestionamiento.

–Joven Hinamori, estaba hablando de la proyección de la luz a la hora de reflejarse en los objetivos y como esto repercute en el arte fotográfico ¿Qué me puede decir de ello?

–Etto… –comenzó a jugara con sus dedos y sus mejillas aumentaron en su tono carmesí–. Bueno, yo diría que…

El profesor negó de cabeza y miro su reloj de pulsera.

–Usted no dirá nada porque ya es hora de que todos volvamos a nuestros hogares, se acaba de salvar Hinamori-san.

–Gomen ne –se disculpo avergonzada empezando a guardar sus cosas.

–Cualquiera diría que estabas pensando en algún amorcito, Hinamori –se le acerco un chica de tes blanca, cabello rojo corto y unos particulares anteojos del mismo color, quien le sonrió de forma lujuriosa–. Y solo espero que no se trate de un chico.

–Pero que cosas dices, Chizuru-san –Hinamori se puso nerviosa, esa chica la intimidaba un poco–, Bueno, adiós. Que tengas un buen día, Chizuru-san.

Momo salio casi corriendo del salón de clases con sus objetos de estudios en manos.

–Ella es tan diferente a mi Orihime-chan –suspiro Chizuru–. Pero esa ternura me cautiva ¡Que linda es!

Hitsugaya estaciono su camioneta justo en frente del Instituto de Arte y Diseño, a penas levanto su mirada noto como una despistada Hinamori salía casi a las corridas y detrás de ella una joven de cabello rojizo, el albino arqueo una ceja ¿Qué hacia esa loca persiguiendo a _su _Hinamori? Toushiro se bajo de la camioneta, cerro la puerta y se apoyo en el capo de su vehiculo.

Kira quien estaba en la esquina de aquel instituto bufo molesto al distinguir la presencia del doctor albino, realmente debería interesarle mucho Momo para que sea tan perseverante. Por un momento calmo su enojo pensando en que para Hitsugaya, Hinamori no era una aventura a la cual besaba una noche y al día siguiente se olvida, Kira notaba que a Hitsugaya le brillaban los ojos de una manera especial al ver a su pequeña hermana.

–Ese baka… ¿Realmente la quiere? –cuestiono al aire el rubio.

Hinamori al divisar a Hitsugaya no dudo en zafarse de la presencia de Chizuru e ir junto al medico, no quería ser grosera con su compañera, Chizuru era una buena chica, pero no veía el momento de volver a estar junto a Toushiro.

–Hola Hitsugaya-kun –sonrío tiernamente y se acerco con cierta vergüenza.

–Hinamori –el joven la miro directamente a los ojos–. ¿Cómo estas?

–Muy bien, que bueno que has venido.

–¿Te salve de alguna situación incomoda? –indago mirando de reojo a Chizuru.

–Bueno, etto… algo así.

–Entiendo –el albino se acerco lentamente hacia ella, la tomo con delicadeza de la cintura y le deposito un tierno beso en sus labios–. Ahora estoy seguro que Chizuru te dejara de molestar.

Momo estaba sonrojada, pero al escuchar las palabras de Toushiro abrió levemente sus ojos de la sorpresa.

–¿Tú… conoces a Chizuru-san?

–Digamos que si, en su época fue vecina de Inuoe, quien era una de sus victimas. Esa chica tiene inclinaciones amorosas algo raras, Ichigo en su momento la quería matar.

–Oh, ya veo… –Momo agacho su mirada recordando a Orihime, la amiga de Rangiku-san, pero luego parpadeo–. ¿Ichigo? ¿Pero Inuoe-san no se esta por casar con ese chico Ishida?

–Oh, si, es una larga historia.

Hinamori asintió de cabeza aun notando como Toushiro no la soltaba de su cintura.

–¿Te incomoda? –Hitsugaya noto que se había puesto tensa.

–N-No, es que veras… etto… –Hinamori corrió su mirada apenada–. Hitsugaya-kun ¿Nosotros que somos?

Toushiro sonrió de medio lado y con una de sus manos la tomo del mentón haciendo que ella lo mire, se acerco nuevamente a sus labios, esos labios que eran su perdición.

–Tú ahora eres mi novia –le susurro para luego hacer nula aquella pequeña distancia que los separaba, uniendo nuevamente su boca a la de ella.

Momo dejo caer sus objetos de estudios al suelo para poder rodear el cuello de Toushiro con sus brazos, se le acelero el corazón sintiendo como él introducía su lengua en su boca, haciendo el beso mas intenso. Ella se abrazo mas al medico correspondiendo con la misma intensidad, pero ese beso lleno de amor fue cortado por un tremendo grito.

–¿Tú…? ¡Hitsugaya Toushiro! –Chizuru lo apunto con su dedo–. ¡Maldito depravado! ¿Qué haces besando a mi tierna Hinamori-chan?

–¡Ella no es nada tuyo! –espeto molesto porque esa tonta lesbiana venia a cortarle su momento romántico con su ahora _novia. _

–Amigo del baka de Ichigo Kurosaki tenias que ser –Chizuru empuño su mano.

Toushiro iba a contestarle un impropio, pero freno sus palabras al divisar a una mujer rubia que se encontraba detrás de una columna cerca de donde ellos estaban, quien al notar que el albino había descubierto su presencia se dio la media vuelta y en un segundo desapareció de la vista de Hitsugaya. Toushiro arqueo una ceja con incomodidad, a esa mujer ya la había visto varias veces observando a Momo, no podía olvidarse que la vio acompañada de otras tres chicas en el recital de Kelun.

–¿Sucede algo, Hitsugaya-kun? –Momo llamo su atención con cierta preocupación al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos.

–No, estoy bien. Será mejor que nos vayamos, así te regreso a tu casa –Hitsugaya miro con cara de pocos amigos a Chizuru–. Y tú será mejor que te pierdas.

–Hmp –la pelirroja le hizo un desprecio _"Tonto, no voy dejar que un baka amigo del bruto de Kurosaki este con la inocente Hinamori-chan. No voy a permitir que ella sufra como mi bella Orihime" _pensó viendo como la parejita subía al vehiculo del doctor.

Kira se llevo ambas manos a los bolsillos, al parecer esa relación ya no podía ser frenada. Pues, notaba la actitud sobre protectora que tenia Toushiro, a pesar de su cara seria y actitud fría, Hitsugaya parecía querer de verdad a Momo.

–Pero aun debemos comprobarlo –suspiro al aire sintiendo como sonaba su celular, al mirar la pantalla del mismo noto de quien se trataba–. Ikkaku-san.

–_¡Woow! ¿Has visto como el doctorcito beso a la pequeña Hinamori-chan?_ –escucho una voz burlona del otro lado.

–Si vas a joder, te cortare la llamada –exclamo con molestia.

–_Esta bien, esta bien, pero que poco humor_ –suspiro–. _Solo llamaba para decirte que ya tenemos identificadas a las mujeres que están vigilando a Hinamori._

–Al fin hacen algo productivo.

–_¡Oye!_ –Ikkaku grito furioso–. _¡Los hombres de Zaraki siempre somos eficientes!_

Kira luego de despedirse del Ikkaku, miro hacia la dirección por donde se había ido la camioneta de Hitsugaya, no sabia porque, pero Izuru presentía que podía confiar en él.

–_¡Yo no quiero hacer llorar a Hinamori-kun! –un pequeño niño rubio de cabello corto y ojos celeste se cruzo de brazos negando de cabeza y haciéndole un desprecio a sus dos acompañantes. _

–_¿Qué no entiendes, Kira? –le protesto otro niño de ojos marrones y cabello rojo atado en una pequeña coleta–. Necesitamos ver los dibujitos, ya es hora de que den Los Caballeros del Zodiaco._

–_Así es – lo secundo un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, quien era el mayor de los tres–. Y como veras, Momo esta viendo los dibujitos esos aburridos de princesas y príncipes ¡Guacala! –saco la lengua mostrando su desagrado–. ¿Acaso quieres ver esos programas de niñas? _

–_No –Kira miro de reojo a una niña chiquita de cabello castaños atados en dos pequeña coletas a cada lado de su cabeza, quien estaba arrodillada frente al televisor abrazando un osito panda._

–_Entonces, ve y has lo que te dijimos –dijo el pelirrojo empujando a Izuru–. Y así la sacaremos de enfrente del televisor._

–_¡No es justo, Renji! –protesto Izuru–. Después Urahara-san me castiga a mí._

–_Urahara-san no tiene porque enterarse –comento el pelinegro._

–_Claro, como no –Kira los miro con desconfianza–. Pero conste que si Urahara-san me descubre yo los voy a acusar a ustedes dos._

_Los traviesos de Renji y Shuhei se llevaron las manos a los bolsillos y asintieron de cabeza, mientras Kira se acercaba a la niña castaña, quien tenía una tierna sonrisa en sus labios por estar muy entretenida viendo la tele. Si bien no entendía demasiado porque solo tenía tres añitos, le gustaba mucho los colores y vestidos que usaban las princesas, al igual que las lindas canciones que entonaban. _

_La pequeña sintió la presencia de alguien a su alrededor y miro al niño de cabellera rubia, quien parecía bastante incomodo._

–_Hola, Kila-kun ¿Quele ve o hibujitos conmido?_

_Kira negó de cabeza y miro de reojo a Renji y Shuhei, quienes le hacían seña de que debía seguir con lo estipulado._

–_Hinamori-kun –Momo lo miro con atención y Kira inflo sus cachetes poniéndose colorado, tenia que decirlo, pero no quería–. ¡Eres una niña tonta y fea! –termino gritándole. _

_Momo abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin entender porque Izuru le gritaba de esa manera, pero de seguro le estaba diciendo algo feo, lo de tonta era algo que ella si entendía y no le gustaba que le dijeran así. Kira al ver que Momo no se movía de ese lugar sin dejar la televisión a disposición de ellos…_

–_¡Te he dicho que eres una tonta, tonta! –se acerco a ella y le tiro del cabello deshaciendo una de las coletas de la niña. _

_Momo agacho su cabeza, pero al levantarla le mostró a Kira sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y un fundido puchero en sus labios, se paro de un saque y tirando su osito al suelo… salio correteando de allí llorando como una indefensa niña. Izuru se sentía horrible, él no quería, pero…_

–_¡Bien hecho, Izuru! –Renji e Hisagui le dieron una amistosa palmadita en la espalda._

–_¿A dónde habrá ido? –cuestiono bajando la mirada._

–_Quien sabe, pero ya sabemos como son de latosas las niñas –dijo Renji tomando el control de la televisión–. Pero no te preocupes, Kira, que al fin dejo la tele para que veamos los dibujitos. _

_Los tres niños se sentaron en el sillón que estaba frente a la televisión con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, poniendo en el canal animado en donde daban a los famosos Caballeros del Zodiaco. Y cuando su dibujito preferido estaba a punto de empezar…_

–_Ustedes tres están en problemas._

_Los niños escucharon una voz a sus espaldas y al voltear sus ojitos se encontraron con un Urahara, quien tenia a una pequeña Momo entre sus brazos escondiendo su carita en el pecho del rubio y aun lloraba. Izuru corrió su mirada hacia un costado, sabia que se lo merecía, mientras que Renji e Hisagui… sabían que la habían cagado. _

Sus recuerdos fueron cortados repentinamente al notar que había chocado con alguien de frente.

–Lo siento –se disculpo rápidamente notando como a la joven con la que había tropezado se le cayeron algunos papeles al suelo–. Déjame ayudarte.

–No es necesario –hablo con su inexpresiva voz y semblante.

Kira se agacho igual para ayudarle, pero se extraño de esa actitud tan fría por parte de una chica tan bonita, pues con su cabello negro recogido en una trenza gruesa y larga, tes blanca y ojos azules pasando casi a jades, la joven era muy bonita, pero sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

–Ahí esta –Izuru le extendió los papeles.

–Gracias –dijo sin más tomando los papeles para luego seguir con su camino.

El joven rubio la veía alejarse cada vez mas, pensando en que era una persona muy rara o muy antipática. Pues, esta bien que la había chocado, pero no había sido su intención.

–Esa chica… –susurro para luego caer en cuenta de algo ya que si mal no recordaba había visto a esa joven en unos de los archivos policiales.

"_Ella… es la hija de Mayuri Kurotsuchi" _pensó con asombro.

/

Rukia se encontraba sentada en el sillón del departamento de Ichigo, miraba a Flipi con melancolía recordando a su primera mascota, quien ya tampoco estaba en este mundo, Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, quedándose dormida.

_Una niña pequeña de cabello negro cortó y desmechado, tes blanca y grandes ojos azules pasando a violeta correteaba a un conejito color marron, junto a otra niña más chica de cabello castaño atado en dos coletas. Intento atrapar a su nueva macota, regalo de cumpleaños de su hermano mayor, pero fue a parar de bruces de cara al pasto._

–_Lukia-san ¿Te latimate? –la otra niña se agacho a su lado preocupada. _

_Ella saco su cabecita del césped y miro sonriente a la pequeña castaña._

–_Si, Momo-chan, recuerda que yo soy muy fuerte._

–_¡Lukia-san e fete! –festejo Momo levantando su bracitos hacia el cielo._

_Rukia quien ya tenía sus cinco años siempre presumía de su fortaleza, pero Momo recién tenia tres por eso le costaba expresarse con claridad. Ambas se pararon nuevamente para volver a perseguir al conejito._

–_¡Niñas tengan cuidado, no se bajan a lastimar!_

_Las dos miraron a Yoruichi para asentir de cabeza y salir correteando nuevamente._

–_¡Pururú ven aquí, lindo conejito! –pego el grito Rukia._

–_¡Pululu! –Momo salio detrás de la pequeña Kuchiki. _

_De un momento a otro su sueño cambio radicalmente de tiempo y espacio, dejando atrás el recuerdo de su infancia para presentar una escena bastante extraña y desconocida para ella. Pues, ahora se encontraba arriba de un escenario junto a Renji, Izuru, Hisagui y Momo; era una presentación de Soul Society al aire libre. Notaba como las personas disfrutaban de su presentación y cantaban junto a ellos sus covers, pero luego de un segundo…_

_Todo se volvió un caos ya que la gente empezó a correr para todos lados desesperada y su sueño se comenzó a ver algo borroso, solo pudo distinguir como un hombre vestido de negro aparecía frente al escenario apuntando con su arma a alguien. Solo escucho un disparo y en visiones flash noto como Renji, Izuru e Hisagui corrían hacia Momo que se tomo su estomago que estaba ensangrentado y caía lentamente hacia el suelo._

_Grito desesperadamente sintiendo como unos fuertes brazos la toman por la espalda tratando de sacarla de ese lugar para ponerla a salvo, era Byakuya, que trataba de protegerla, pero ella se negaba quería ir junto a su amiga. Miro como Hinamori no cayo en el suelo sino que los brazos de Hitsugaya la sujetaron a tiempo con fuerza._

_Lo último que pudo escuchar fue a un desesperado Toushiro pidiéndole a Momo que resistiera, mientras esta le decía cuanto lo amaba. Todo se escuchaba a lo lejos…_

–_Rukia… Rukia… Rukia…_

_Esa voz conocida se escuchaba a lo lejos._

–¡Rukia!

Se despertó confundida mientras sentía su respiración agitada, noto como Ichigo la tenia sujetada de los hombros y mostraba un semblante de preocupación.

–¿Estas bien? –cuestionó–. ¿Parecías tener una pesadilla?

–Si, yo… –se tomo de la cabeza–. Estoy bien.

–¿Segura? No se te ve bien.

–No te preocupes, Ichigo –le sonrió levemente–. ¿Y Flipi?

Kurosaki bajo la mirada con tristeza, ella conocía muy bien esa actitud, Flipi había partido.

–Será mejor que llame a Inuoe –Ichigo se paro para ir hacia el teléfono–. Oye, ¿segura que estas bien?

–Si, ya te lo dije.

Rukia notando como Ichigo marcaba el teléfono, se llevo una mano hacia el pecho, le dolía y no sabia porque. Era solo un estupido sueño, eso era.

/

–No entiendo que es lo que hago aquí –protesto por lo bajo, mirando desde la puerta principal a la gran mansión Kuchiki.

–Recuerdo que la primera vez que te conocí, yo estaba desde la ventana de mi habitación y tú aquí en este mismo lugar –Soi Fog al escuchar esa voz neutra a sus espaldas se sorprendió, pero trato de no demostrarlo–. Eras una niña miedosa, pero aun así tuviste el valor de insultarme.

Soi Fog suspiro y se volteo para mirarlo.

–¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué te sonriera? Si te comportaste como un idiota.

–Esa fue la primera vez que una niña fue grosera conmigo y me agredió –confeso el frío empresario.

_Detestaba que le estuvieran diciendo lo que tenia que hacer, además estaba harto de las niñas latosas y pegajosas que las familias más prestigiosas le traían a su mansión y que no se despegaban de su persona. Estaba entrando a la adolescencia y de verdad que Byakuya Kuchiki se perfilaba como un hombre con todas las letras, como lo termino siendo al fin de cuentas. _

–_¡Me tienen cansado! –pego el grito temperamental dando un fuerte portazo entrando a su habitación._

–_¡Byakuya-sama! ¡Futuro Byakuya-sama habrá la puerta! –golpeteaban algunas jovencitas desde afuera–. Que podemos ser buenos amigos._

–_¡Amigos mis pantalones! –agarro una pelota de fútbol y la estampo contra la puerta dando un fuerte golpe–. ¡Déjenme en paz, niñas malcriadas! _

_Escucho como todo se hacia silencio, seguramente las sirvientes de su mansión habían sacado a esa chicas tontas de la puerta de su habitación. Alguien golpeo dicha puerta._

–_¡Que me dejen…! –su protesta fue callada por la temple voz de su abuelo. _

–_Byakuya, querido nieto –el joven Kuchiki calmo su enojo–. Ten un poco mas de paciencia y sal de tu habitación, no seas descortés. _

_Byakuya no respondió y su abuelo Ginrei supo que su nieto no saldría por nada del mundo. Estaba de mal humor y tenias las ganas de golpear la primera cosa que se le cruzara por el camino, si le hubieran dicho que ser adolescente era tan problemático, en su cumpleaños a la hora de pedir los tres deseos, hubiera pedido quedarse como niño toda la vida. _

_Se acerco al balcón y ventana de su habitación, pero antes se puso un abrigo ya que afuera nevaba. Salio para tomar un poco de aire para calmar un poco su temperatura, pero al divisar en la entrada de su mansión a esa mujer que siempre se burlaba de él y lo sacaba de quicio, frunció mas que ofendido el ceño. _

_¡Genial! ¡Lo que le faltaba! Que esa mujer felina y descarada viniera a romperle la paciencia, ya lo podía ver en su rostro, esa sonrisa gatuna que siempre lo exasperaba, y lo peor es que venia en compañía de una jovencita ¡Bingo! ¡Otra pesada más!_

–_¡Hey, Byakuya-boy! –Yoruichi mirando hacia la ventana del joven Kuchiki, lo saludo con burla, como era de costumbre–. Ven, baja abrirnos la puerta, que quiero apapacharte entre mis pechos._

_La joven que acompañaba a Yoruichi, de cabello corto negro y ojos del mismo color, quien parecía muy introvertida, se puso roja al escuchar el comentario de la morena, quien se descostillaba de la risa al ver la expresión desencajada y de furia que tenia Byakuya en ese momento._

–_¿A que has venido, maldita gata arrastrada? –Byakuya empuño su mano y la jovencita que acompañaba a Yoruichi frunció el ceño al escucharlo hablar de ese modo–. ¡Vete de mi casa, no te quiero ver! ¡Tu presencia me exaspera!_

–_Vine a visitarte, Byakuya-boy –la morena le guiño un ojo–. Además no seas grosero, que no he venido sola, como veras esta linda jovencita me esta acompañando. No querrás que Soi Fog tenga una mala impresión de ti ¿Verdad?_

_Byakuya miro con enojo a Soi Fog, pues ya estaba cansado de esa muchachitas coquetas y presumidas, y encima esta venia en compañía de la pesada de Yoruichi. Lo que Byakuya no sabia es que Soi Fog solo venia a acompañar a Shihoun, no a caerle bien a su persona. _

–_A mi no me importa lo que piense esa mocosa insulsa, seguramente es una maldita pesada como tú, gata sinvergüenza._

_Byakuya de joven si que no sabia medir sus palabras, era demasiado temperamental, para nada se parecía al hombre respetuoso y medido que con el tiempo se termino por convertir. . _

–_¿A quien llamaste mocosa insulsa, engreído de pacotilla? –Soi Fog pego el grito y Byakuya abrió bien los ojos por dicha reacción–. ¿Además cómo te atreves a insultar de esa manera a Yoruichi-sama? ¡Yo te voy a enseñar lo que es respeto!_

_En ese momento Ginrei se hizo presente para abrirle la puerta a sus invitadas notando el problema que había entre su nieto que estaba en su balcón y esa jovencita que acompañaba a su amiga Shihoun. _

–_¿Una niña vulgar me va a enseñar respeto a mi? –a Byakuya se le marco una venita en la frente._

–_¿Niña vulgar? –Soi Fog empuño su mano–. ¡Ahora te pateare el trasero, rico de morondanga! _

_Y sin decir más Soi Fog tomo un poco de nieve en su mano y se la arrojo en plena cara llena a Byakuya que del fuerte impacto de la bola de nieve, cayó de espaldas al suelo. _

–Es un lindo recuerdo.

Soi Fog lo miro confundida ante aquellas palabras, pero no pudo disimular el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–¿Tú no lo crees? –Byakuya la miro.

–Bueno… –suspiro y esbozo una leve sonrisa–. Es un gracioso recuerdo.

Ambos miraron hacia el balcón de la habitación de Byakuya, aun seguía siendo la misma.

/

Inuoe lloraba en el hombro de Ishida, quien la abrazaba para poder reconfortarla, mientras Ichigo miraba hacia el cielo en compañía de Rukia.

–Gracias –vocifero Kurosaki y Kuchiki lo miro–. Aunque no lo creas es importante para mí.

Inuoe escucho las palabras de Ichigo y con sus ojos brillosos se acerco a Rukia sonriéndole levemente y con ternura.

–Gracias, Kuchiki-san –Orihime sin pensarlo se lanzo a los brazos de Rukia, quien sorprendida la atrapo y trato de reconfortarla, Kuchiki ante cualquier situación se mostraba fuerte, pero estaba el hecho de que ella misma desde ese sueño tonto que había tenido necesitaba un calido abrazo también–. Flipi era como mi mejor amigo.

–Te entiendo, Inuoe –Rukia se llevo a Orihime de la presencia de los dos hombres para que tomara un poco de agua y se calmara.

Ishida e Ichigo ni siquiera se miraban, Kurosaki sabia del aun enojo de Uryuu por haber plantado a Orihime hace ya vario tiempo en aquella charla y encima no tenia la delicadeza de decir lo que sentía de verdad con todo lo que había pasado entre ellos tres.

Kurosaki se sentía impotente por haber sido tan inmaduro, por haber lastimado los sentimientos de su primer amor y porque cuando la quiso recuperar, ella ya tenia a una persona que la contenía y la quería a corazón abierto, y esa persona no era nada mas ni nada menos que unos de sus mejores amigos. Al principio se había sentido traicionado y hasta se había jurado la guerra con Uryuu sin querer escuchar las explicaciones y sentimientos de Ishida por Orihime. Había sido egoísta, solo por no querer aceptar que se había comportado como un inmaduro y que se había equivocado sin vuelta atrás.

Pero hoy, hoy solo Ichigo quería que ella fuera feliz, porque con el tiempo Orihime paso a ser una de sus amigas mas importantes, siempre la recordaría como su primer amor, pero ya ese enamoramiento había muerto, aunque le costo ya lo había admitido. Y se sentía tranquilo de que ella estuviera con Ishida, quien la cuidaría mejor que a su propia vida, y él también la cuidaría, porque por cualquier amigo, Ichigo era capaz de dar su vida.

–Y-Yo estoy tranquilo –hablo Ichigo y Uryuu acomodándose sus anteojos lo miro de reojo–. Se cuanto Inuoe te ama y cuanto tú te desvives por ella, me siento bien al saber que dos amigos van a ser felices. Siento si alguna vez me he comportado como un idiota y… ya esto no es lo mío.

Kurosaki frunció el ceño, pues eso de andar ventilando sus sentimientos era algo que no se le daba. Uryuu suspiro llevándose las manos a sus bolsillos.

–Lo se, y perdón si alguna vez fui exigente contigo, sabes que no me gusta ver mal a Orihime –Ishida volvió a suspirar–. No tienes nada que aclarar, ella y yo sabemos que siempre has sido un idiota, al principio a Inuoe le dolía, pero ella te quería así y yo te acepte como amigo así.

–Que aliento das –Ichigo achino sus ojos y lo miro de reojo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

–Yo jamás te traicione, Kurosaki –hablo nuevamente Uryuu.

–Lo se, el único que traiciono fui yo y… a mi mismo.

La amistad cuando es verdadera supera cualquier barrera.

/

Hitsugaya luego de viajar a Karakura y de dejar a Hinamori en su hogar, había llamado mas de mil veces a Matsumoto y esta no había contestado su celular, hasta había ido a la casa en donde ella vivía con Ichimaru, pero tampoco había encontrado a nadie, llamo a Nanao, a Orihime, a medio mundo y nadie sabia nada de ella. Realmente no sabia que hacer y estaba muy preocupado.

En ese momento, recibió un mensaje de Momo a su celular.

_Rangiku-san me llamo preguntando por ti, le dije que la estabas buscando, ella me dijo que se encontraba en tu departamento, no se la oía bien, estoy preocupada, Hitsugaya-kun._

_Hinamori._

Toushiro frunció el ceño, algo no estaba bien con Matsumoto, lo podía presentir. Además, no quería preocupar a Momo por ello, pero finalmente lo había hecho. Marco el numero de su ahora _novia._ Un molesto y armonioso cosquilleo lo estaba invadiendo con el nuevo titulo de novio que portaba.

–Hinamori, recibí tu mensaje, no debes preocuparte ¿Si?

–_Hitsugaya-kun, Rangiku-san se oía muy triste._

–Tranquila, nada malo le va a suceder si yo estoy con ella.

–_¿Me lo prometes?_

–Claro, tonta –sonrió de medio lado–. No quiero oírte mal ¿De acuerdo?

–_Esta bien. Te quiero, Shiro-chan._

–Yo también y… ¿De vuelta ese ridículo apodo? –arqueo una ceja–. Solo pasa porque ahora eres mi novia, pero nada…

–_De llamarte así en publico, lo se._

–Hinamori, cuídate ¿si?

–_Si, tú también cuídate. _

Al mismo tiempo que termino su conversación con Momo, Hitsugaya ya se encontraba en la cochera de su edificio guardando su camioneta, salio de la misma y fue rápidamente hacia su departamento. Sabia que su asistente medica y la persona que lo había adoptado como si fuese un hermano menor, estaba rara últimamente y que hoy sabría el porque.

–¿Matsu…moto?

Cuestiono sorprendido al ver a la siempre hiperactiva de asistente, mas apagada que luz de ruta, sentada en el sillón de su living, mirando hacia el suelo y llorando.

–¿Matsumoto que te sucede? Ya me estaba preocupando por ti.

–Siento mucho molestarlo, taicho.

–¿Y desde cuando tú pides perdón por algo?

Rangiku se lanzo a sus brazos llorando con más fuerza y Toushiro estaba apunto de morirse de asfixia, pero comprendió que Matsumoto lo necesitaba así que no dijo nada al respecto.

–Estoy embarazada y Gin termino conmigo porque no quiere tenerlo, él me dejo.

Al escuchar aquello, Hitsugaya abrió los ojos sorprendido, eso tenia que ser mentira, Ichimaru podría tener un aspecto cínico y burlón, pero jamás haría una canallada de aquellas ¿Verdad?

–¿Y ahora que voy hacer, taicho? –Rangiku era un mar de lágrimas–. Estoy sola y con un bebe…

–Matsumoto, tú no estas sola.

Fue la única verdad que pudo articular su boca. Hitsugaya tenía que calmar a Rangiku y ser paciente.

/

Urahara, Yoruichi, Kira, Hisagui y Abarai estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa mirando con atención a Momo, quien los había reunido para decirles algo muy importante que quería compartir con ellos, quienes eran su familia de alma y corazón.

–¿Y que es eso tan importante que nos quieres decir, Momo? –la alentó Yoruichi, quien ya sabia lo que Hinamori estaba por anunciar por boca propia de la susodicha.

–Si, Momo, esto ya me esta poniendo algo nervioso –expreso Hisagui.

Hinamori suspiro y sus mejillas se entonaron de un color rojo suave, estaba muy nerviosa y avergonzada por lo que comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

–Bueno, lo que yo quería decirles era que… etto…

Urahara la miro con atención, Kira suspiro, el rubio se imagina que podría llegar a ser, Renji frunció el ceño y Shuhei estaba que se mordía las uñas. Pero Momo no largaba palabra alguna, no sabia como decirlo, ni como empezar. La chica tomo aire inflando sus cachetes y cerrando sus ojos…

–¡TENGO NOVIO!

Grito a todo pulmón y los hombres presentes abrieron los ojos de par en par e impresionados, pero no sabían si era por la noticia que había dado Hinamori o por como les había gritado.

/

En el departamento de Hitsugaya, se encontraban Toushiro e Ichigo –quien había llegado como ya habían pactado con el joven albino–, los dos escucharon con atención el relato de Rangiku de cómo Gin había reaccionado ante la noticia de su embarazo y como todo se había arruinado de un momento a otro.

Ichigo se paro empuñado sus manos, con su entre cejo mas que fruncido y enojado.

–¡Yo le voy a pedir explicaciones a Gin! Y si no me las da ¡Le pateo la madre!

–Cálmate, Kurosaki –Toushiro le señalo con la mirada a Rangiku, quien no dejaba de llorar–. Lo importante ahora es que Matsumoto se alimente bien y duerma como corresponde. Nosotros la cuidaremos.

–Si, lo siento Rangiku-san –se disculpo Kurosaki mirando a su amiga.

–Yo no quiero que se sientan obligados conmigo –hablo quebradamente la rubia.

–Oye, los amigos estamos para eso –Ichigo le hablo y Toushiro asintió de cabeza.

–Seguramente Ichimaru esta confundido, seguramente es eso, Matsumoto. No te pongas mal –trato de convencerla, pero ella negó de cabeza.

Tanto Kurosaki como Hitsugaya estaban sorprendidos e indignados por lo que habían escuchado y tenían ganas de ir a buscar a Gin y golpearlo hasta cansarse, y por más que intentaban reconfortar a Matsumoto, primero debían calmar sus propias emociones.

–Aunque me duela aceptarlo, creo que Gin, no es la persona que yo creí que era –Matsumoto se seco sus lagrimas, ya no quería llorar mas, sabia que de ahora en adelante solo debía cuidar de su bebé–. Yo iba a contarles algo muy importante de Gin y Aizen.

Ichigo y Toushiro se miraron entre si, era eso a lo que supuestamente venían, pero no iban a exponer a Rangiku, mucho menos en su actual estado.

–Matsumoto, será otro día, no tienes porque hacer esto. Será mejor que duermas y descanses.

–No –dijo llena de determinación–. Yo se lo voy a decir ahora, porque creo haber escuchado algo que no debía y no puedo seguir guardándolo conmigo.

Rangiku les contaría sobre aquella conversación entre Aizen y Gin que una vez ella había escuchado, sin ni siquiera imaginar que le rebelaría a Ichigo y Toushiro el principio de una monstruosa verdad.

/

La noche como siempre oscura esconde secretos, pero solo muy pocos son los afortunados o "desgraciados" que acceden a aquellas verdades ocultas.

Se froto sus manos y observo de reojo a la mujer de ojos celestes, cabello negro, recogido en una trenza fina y con unos particulares anteojos en su rostro.

–Bien, aquí estoy como te lo había prometido ¿Qué es eso que me querías mostrar?

–Aun no estoy segura de que es con lo que nos vamos a encontrar –espeto la mujer sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo.

–¿Qué? –Ishida la miro entre enojado e indignado–. Me haces venir a este lugar a estas horas de la noche y no sabes con exactitud que es lo que me vas a mostrar.

–Si, pero de algo estoy segura –Lisa poso sus ojos en la figura del doctor–. Es algo muy importante, usted no habrá venido en vano.

Caminaron con sigilo sobre los pasillos húmedos de aquel orfanato que estaba muy descuidado en sus instalaciones.

–No puedo creer que tengan en este estado deplorable a los niños –susurro con enfado–. Y tampoco puedo creer que la he seguido hasta aquí.

–Será porque en el fondo… usted sabe que yo no estoy mintiendo, además porque es una buena persona y también le importa el bienestar de los pequeños que traen a este lugar.

Uryuu se llamo a silencio y Lisa con suma cautela saco de la pared una rendija que partencia a los ventiluz del aire acondicionado, que en ese lugar hace décadas no usaban.

–Debemos entrar por aquí –expreso la chica y el medico se metió en ese agujero y gateando le siguió los pasos.

Cruzaron un camino sin saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigían, solo se guiaban por sus oídos que escuchaban cada vez con mayor fuerza el ruido del movimiento de personas, cosa que no debía suceder en un orfanato en medio de la noche cuando todos los niños duermen.

Ishida y Lisa frenaron su gateada cuando sus ojos desde el techo de aquel lugar viendo por la rendija de la ventilación, divisaron algo que era imposible de creer.

–Esto es… –Lisa susurro sin quitar su expresión de confusión.

–Un laboratorio –sentencio Ishida sin poder creer lo que veía.

¿Qué hacia un laboratorio escondido en lo más profundo de un orfanato para niños?

En ese momento, ambos vieron como dentro de una capsula unos hombres vestidos de blanco sacaron el cuerpo de un niño muerto, Lisa abrió los ojos espantada al reconocer a esa criatura, era uno de los tantos a los que ella le daba apoyo psicológico dentro de ese orfanato.

Estuvo a punto de pegar el grito de horror, pero Ishida le tapo la boca a tiempo.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¡Woow! ¿Qué intriga y escalofríos, verdad? ¿Se imaginan de qué trata lo que acaba de descubrir Uryuu con la ayuda de Lisa? ¿Y el sueño de Rukia? ¿Les gustaron los flash back de este capitulo? A que estuvieron bonitos y fueron muchos.

Muchas cosas pasaron en este capitulo, pero no todas malas, cof, cof…

¡A ver, a ver, abramos un champagne! ¡Que estamos celebrando el noviazgo de Momo y Toushiro! (tirando papelitos de colores al aire)

Vieron que no soy tan mala, merezco un apartado, lo se (aplausos y reverencias)

Gracias a todos por sus lindos y alentadores comentarios, gracias de verdad.

/*/

Uryuu no sabe como manejarse con la verdad que ven sus ojos, mientras Rangiku finalmente habla de aquella conversación; Aizen busca a Hirako quien junto a Hiyori cambiaron de ciudad para estar protegidos, pero desde allí ambos darán sus primeros movimientos con ayuda de Kiyone para hundir a Aizen, Toushiro e Ichigo le piden explicaciones a Gin por lo sucedido con Rangiku terminando en una situación desastrosa. La policía visita a las misteriosas mujeres que espían a Hinamori. Ichigo sale con Rukia al teatro, pero tendrán una molestia interferencia, a la vez que Momo y Toushiro oficializan su relación, mientras que Hisagui se acerca a Rangiku.

/*/

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	13. Chapter 13

Hola ^^ Aquí estoy para dejarle el nuevo capitulo de este fic. Espero de corazón que le guste y que se le sea entretenido, y que la trama siga su curso con el mismo entusiasmo.

Bleach no me pertenece, una lastima porque ahora que vi la pelea por anime de Ichigo contra Aizen, de verdad que confirme que Ichigo está para casarse y hacerlo el padre de mis hijos ¡Oh, no! ¿Yo dije eso? Aun ni yo lo puedo creer, porque Ichigo no es mi afición, pero bueno no se puede negar lo guapo que lo han hecho en esa pelea final =)

¡A leer!

[xxxx]

**Capitulo XIII**

–… _ya sabes como son esas cosas de sentimentalismo absoluto –vio que el que hablaba era Gin–. Lo único que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué tanto afán de querer llevársela de aquí? Cualquier pueblerino se sentiría en las nubes al ser atendido en tu clínica._

–_La gente de pueblo también es muy cerrada –respondió Aizen quien ojeaba los papeles del sobre que le había dado Gin._

–_¿Crees que sea por eso? _

–_Es lo mas seguro. Por cierto ¿No averiguaron mas nada de esos muchachos? Aparte de que se criaron con esta muchachita y Kuchiki –Gin se encogió de hombros–. Ya veo, siempre con la misma inutilidad ¿Verdad?_

–_Tú preocúpate por las prácticas experimentales de mañana, ya limpiamos todo tipo de rastro._

–_¿En donde tiraron los fetos en gestación?_

"_¿Fetos en gestación?" se pregunto Rangiku._

–_Tousen los mando a quemar, ya sabes que al polvo se los lleva el viento –Rangiku abrió los ojos de par en par ante esas palabras y veía como Aizen se daba la media vuelta para retirarse–. Sosuke… _

–_¿Qué? _

–_¿Aun sigues con eso de encontrar ese antídoto que una vez creaste? ¿No crees que deberíamos cambiar esa metodología? _

–_¿Sigues con eso de que es inhumano mi forma de experimentar, Gin?_

–_Me estas malinterpretando, no estoy hablando de eso. Estoy diciendo que hay millones y millones de bebés en el mundo y han pasado veinte años, y lo peor es que "él" que es el único que nos conecta con el antídoto al parecer se lo ha tragado la tierra._

–_¿Y?_

–_Aizen, hace tiempo que he querido decirte cierta hipótesis que tengo en mente… –hizo un breve silencio y miro para todos lados. Rangiku trataba de memorizar cada palabra de esa charla que no encuadraba muy bien en su cerebro. Gin volvió hablar–. ¿Nunca has pensado en la posibilidad de que el bebé se haya desarrollado y crecido? _

"_¿Bebé?" se dijo para si sin entender la rubia asistente._

–_No, es imposible. Debía permanecer en esa forma, ya que si crecía moriría de un simple resfriado. Mi formula llegaba a la hipótesis final del "no desarrollo". _

–_¿Y si algo fallo en su formación? O… ¿Y si él lo ha hecho crecer?_

_Aizen volvió a mirar a Gin, quien nuevamente tomo la palabra._

–_Tú mismo has dicho que no subestimemos a… Kisuke Urahara._

–_Así es._

"_¿Kisuke Urahara? Kisuke Urahara… ese nombre de donde…" Ran interrumpió sus pensamientos al escuchar a su pareja hablar._

–_Sosuke ¿Recuerdas el sexo del bebé?_

_Matsumoto noto como la mirada de Aizen se tornaba sombría, cosa que nunca antes había visto. _

Rangiku se seco una lagrima que rodaba por una de sus mejillas, Ichigo estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, sin poder creer lo que la rubia mujer había relatado, Hitsugaya estaba igual o peor que Kurosaki.

–Eso, eso fue lo que escuche, taicho –Matsumoto miro al peliblanco–. ¿Es algo malo, verdad? –ahora miro al joven de cabello naranja.

–H-Hipotéticamente hablando… –Ichigo tartamudeo y suspiro.

–¿A que muchachos estaban investigando? –su jefe cuestiono con cierta duda.

–A los hermanos de Hinamori –respondió la mujer.

Hitsugaya abrió sus ojos con cierta sorpresa y confusión, pero de un momento a otro separo de golpe.

–Toushiro –hablo Ichigo que junto con Rangiku lo miraron confundido, notando como el albino se dirigía hacia su gigantesca biblioteca, miro con desesperación cada uno de los estantes hasta que dio con un libro delgado y viejo, lo saco y lo miro recordando lo que había allí adentro.

–Kisuke Urahara ¿Recuerdas lo sucedido con él en aquel tan famoso comité?

Ichigo se acerco a Hitsugaya asintiendo de cabeza, al parecer ambos estaban en la misma sintonía, habían tenido demasiada información para su gusto, un gusto amargo, sabían que aquello no olía nada bien y en el fondo tenían miedo, porque a simple vista se podía ver que era algo tenebroso.

"_Si es lo que estoy pensando… es terrible. Pero, pero… ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver la familia de Hinamori en esto?"_ pensaba con desesperación Toushiro, quien miro fugazmente a su asistente que estaba mirando el suelo con un semblante triste aunque no quería demostrarlo. Ahora que lo recordaba Matsumoto le había recomendado que averiguara con Momo sobre su familia ¿Por qué le pediría algo así?

–Yo se lo que esta pensando, doc –volvió a hablar Rangiku posando sus ojos en la ventana–. ¿Qué tiene que ver la familia de Momo en esto?

Ichigo puso especial atención e Hitsugaya estaba por replicar ya que sentía que Matsumoto había hecho demasiado.

–¿Recuerdan que Yoruichi Shihoun se presento como la tía de Hinamori?

Ichigo hizo la expresión de estar haciendo memoria e Hitsugaya inmediatamente asintió de cabeza. Rangiku prosiguió.

–Bueno, en realidad creo que eso no es así.

–¿A que te refieres? –cuestiono Toushiro.

–A que en una charla corriente de comentarios y mas, Hinamori me dijo que ella no tiene padres.

–Si, los padres de Momo murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Eso fue lo que dijo Shihoun ¿No?

–No, taicho –Matsumoto negó de cabeza–. Una vez yo…

_El viento golpeaba su frente y jugaba con su cabello, miro a su acompañante, a esa linda jovencita que según ella le traería dulzura a la vida de su amargado jefe._

–_Nunca me había subido en uno de estos autos –hablo la castaña–. Bueno, yo siempre utilizo el transporte público. _

–_Es un lindo chiche –a Ran se le pusieron los ojitos llenos de estrellitas–. Para un reconocido doctor como lo es Gin no esta nada mal._

–_Woow, ojala Yoruichi pudiera tener uno así –dijo graciosa. _

–_Yoruichi Shihoun es una reconocidísima doctora, Momo._

–_¿Si? Pues, ella trabaja en una salita pública médica de aquí de Tokio para los más necesitados. Tal vez por eso no tenga todo este tipo de cosas._

–_¿Una salita publica? –Ran se mostró confundida–. Vaya, y pensar que tu tía es una gran medica científica, que bondadoso de su parte. _

–_Aja… ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste tía? _

–_Si, Yoruichi es tu tía, la hermana de tu madre. _

_Matsumoto hablo muy segura y Momo largo una pequeña risita._

–_¿De donde has sacado eso, Rangiku-san? Yoruichi no es mi tía, yo no tengo familiares de sangre. Bueno, y si los tengo no los conozco. _

–_¿Cómo? –Matsumoto arqueo una ceja. _

–_Es que… –Momo corrió su mirada con cierta pena–. A mi me abandonaron en la puerta de la iglesia de Karakura a penas nacida. _

–_Hinamori yo… lo siento. Juro que creí haber escuchado que…_

–_No te preocupes. Es algo que he sabido desde siempre. Además, Yoruichi para mi es alguien mas importante que una tía, ella es la persona que me ha criado junto a Kisuke. _

Matsumoto termino de relatar aquel recuerdo y conversación con Hinamori.

–Vaya, esto si que es muy raro –hablo Ichigo y miro a sus amigos–. ¿Saben una cosa? Yo no entiendo nada.

A Rangiku se le resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente y Toushiro se desplomo sobre el sillón.

–Yo tampoco –susurro el albino tratando de acomodar sus ideas, pero sumamente preocupado por Hinamori, tenía un mal presentimiento y quería quitárselo de inmediato.

/

El día había llegado y con él un grandioso sol iluminando cada rincón y cada calle, por lo que en la ciudad de Osaka las personas comenzaban su vida de la manera más normal del mundo y con una sonrisa en la cara… bueno, no todos en su totalidad.

–¡Maldito, Shinji! –gritaba una enfurecida Hiyori con un zapato en mano persiguiendo por todo el departamento a Hirako.

Kiyone y Sentaro miraban aquella escena con una gotita de sudor en la frente, mientras que en el momento en el que Hirako creyó que había huido de la situación su cara fue a dar de lleno contra el cristal del vidrio de un ventanal.

–Vaya, al parecer no hace falta que te de tu merecido, maldito –una sonrisa triunfante se asomo en los labios de Hiyori.

–Eres una salvaje –articulo como pudo el medico.

–Disculpen –Kiyone se acerco a ellos–. Esta bien que a ustedes les encante tratarse de esa manera, pero recuerden que yo mañana por la mañana estoy volviendo a Tokio.

–¡Eso! –Hirako se paro de un brinco.

–Bien –Hiyori calmo sus emociones y miro a sus compañeros y amigos de trabajo–. Lo primordial es que los doctores que aun no saben de lo sucedido comiencen a desconfiar aunque sea ínfimamente de Aizen, así cuando Urahara se dispongan a hablar con ellos, no piensen que es algo descabellado y confíen en nosotros.

–El doctor Ukitake confía y ve a Aizen como una persona de su par, pero Ukitake-san es una persona de principios y honorable, si ve que algo no esta bien no dudara en hacer lo correcto. 

–Unohana nos puede ayudar con él y Kyoraku –dijo Shinji–. Pero por el momento solo debes hacerles llegar algo.

–¿Algo? –Kiyone se mostró confundida.

–Si –Hiyori le mostro un cd–. Por el momento te encargaras de que este video le llegue a Ukitake y has lo imposible para que lo vea en tu presencia, tú te encargaras de que Ukitake no le haga saber de este video a Aizen, sin reclamos ni preguntas ¿Entiendes, verdad Kiyone?

–Si, entendí.

–Espero que lo hagas bien, monigota –expreso Sentaro, quien de un momento a otro recibió una planchazo en la cabeza.

/

–Nada, Aizen-sama –articulo Grimmjow dando el reporte de algo sumamente importante–. Shinji Hirako ya no reside en Tokio, es como si se lo hubieran tragado la tierra.

–¿Y la periodista? –indago con una inexpresiva facción en su rostro.

–Igual, ya no vive en la ciudad ni trabaja para su periódico.

–Perfecto, ahora debo movilizar parte de mi gente para poder encontrarlos –cerro sus ojos pensativo–. Como el primer movimiento no salio como planeábamos, el segundo tendrá que esperar. A ese lo quiero planificar a la perfección, porque a como de lugar… la volveré a tener conmigo.

"_Y así te podrás hacerte rico ¿Verdad Aizen? ¿O quieres ser proclamado el dios del mundo?" _pensó con cinismo Ichimaru.

–Ulquiorra encárgate de darle este trabajo a Harribel y sus mujeres, así estarán fuera de la mira de la policía por el trabajo que han hecho anteriormente.

–A sus órdenes, Aizen-sama –el chico d ojos verdes partió junto a Grimmjow.

Aizen, Gin y Tousen se quedaron en completo silencio por un momento.

–¿Tienes algo para decir, Gin? –pregunto Sosuke.

–Bueno, solo quería saber si has pensado algo con respecto a la familia Kuchiki –Ichimaru se dio cuenta de la mirada casi desinteresada de Aizen–. Puede que ahora solo estés enfocado en Urahara, esa niña y todo aquello que este a su alrededor como Hitsugaya, pero… Rukia Kuchiki estuvo en nuestros laboratorios y hoy es cercana a la persona que tú deseas obtener.

–Habla con precisión.

–Es fácil, hablo de un anzuelo –Ichimaru sonrió de medio lado.

–Eso seria… desviar mi objetivo y tal vez una perdida de tiempo.

Tousen solo se limitaba a escuchar.

–Puede que si –reconoció Gin–. Pero es una posibilidad que no puedes descartar, si te enfocas mucho en una sola cosa también puede que pierdas el rumbo.

Aizen cerro los ojos y Gin acrecentó su sonrisa zorruna _"Vaya, veo que esto se me esta tornando difícil"_ pensó Ichimaru.

–Tousen –Aizen se dirigió al moreno–. ¿Como van las cosas en el orfanato?

–Bien, toda marcha con seguridad, Aizen-sama.

/

–Uryuu –Orihime expreso cantarina mientras se abrazaba a su futuro esposo.

Ishida no dijo nada, ni correspondió el abrazo ya que aun seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. El doctor no salía de su impotencia o tal vez asombro, indignación, miedo y un montón de sensaciones encontradas que ni el mismo se podía explicar.

–Uryuu ¿Me estas escuchando? –Ishida miro a la oji-gris con culpa–. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Si, yo solo…

Orihime lo miro con preocupación, presentía que tal vez estaba estresado, pues a su trabajo ahora también tenía que sumarle todo aquellos preparativos de la boda.

–Sabes que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea, tú y yo ahora y desde el momento en el que nos casemos seremos uno solo y debemos cuidarnos mutuamente –le dijo palabras dulces para reconfortarlo.

–Lo se, pero no te preocupes que no me pasa nada.

Inuoe arqueo una ceja y lo miro con reproche, pues no confiaba en aquellas palabras, Uryuu se olvidaba de que ella lo conocía muy bien.

–No te creo.

–De verdad, no me sucede nada, Orihime.

–Uryuu no te creo –le volvió a repetir.

El medico se llamo a silencio por un momento y cerrando los ojos abrazo a la oji-gris.

–Orihime adelantemos la boda ¿Qué dices?

–Tú… –Inuoe abrió los ojos sorprendida y también abrazo al joven–. ¿Estas preocupado y ansioso por eso?

–S-Si –articulo con dificultad–. Ya no veo la hora de que estemos casados porque te amo, Orihime.

Ella sonrió complacida y asintió de cabeza aceptando aquella petición.

–Yo también te amo, Uryuu. Ya me pongo en campaña para llamar y avisar que adelantaremos la boda.

–Bien –respondió tratando de mostrarse mas tranquilo.

–Uryuu ¿Seguro que es solo eso?

–Si.

No quería preocuparla, no quería involucrarla en aquello que descubrió la noche anterior y que aun le erizaba la piel.

/

En la oficina policial de Tokio.

–Entonces este es el bar de mala muerte –hablo Ikkaku rascándose la oreja–. Bien, las interrogamos y ya.

–¿Y que mas quiere hacer con ellas, eh? –lo miro con picardía Yumichika.

–Pero que mentes pervertidas –exclamo Hisagui quitándole de las manos los papeles a Ikkaku–. Lo mejor será ir ahora.

–Okay, okay –Yumichika se acomodo su cabello y salio detrás de sus dos amigos.

/

Cerraron ambas carpetas y se miraron al mismo tiempo. Realmente había algo que les estaba faltando, seguramente era de suma importancia. Pero los dos de algo estaban seguros: Aizen alguna vez había creado el antídoto perfecto y alguien se lo había robado ¿Pero con que fin? ¿Y porque Aizen nunca dijo aquello? ¿Por qué jamás comento que el había encontrado la formula perfecta para curar a la personas de esta enfermedad? Ahí estaba el otro punto el tema de… los bebes, fetos, experimentos inhumanos y de segunda mano ¿Podría ser?

–Yo ya no se que pensar –Ichigo dejo se rasco la cabeza con impaciencia.

–¿Lo entiendes, verdad? Esto que tenemos en nuestras manos, lo que dijo Rangiku ¿Lo entiendes?

–¡Oye, que no soy tan idiota, Toushiro! –el joven apretó su puño y golpeo la mesa–. Todos estos años buscando con desesperación la cura de la enfermedad que mato a mi madre ¡Esa maldita enfermedad! ¡Y enterarme esto!

–¡Yo quede huérfano por culpa de esa enfermedad! Mi abuela murió a causa del Síndrome Hollow ¿Crees que no me siento impotente?

Ambos relajaron sus facciones y cuerpo, pues debían entender que los dos estaban del mismo lado, que no eran enemigos, pero esto era demasiado turbio como para ser verdad.

–Solo hay que relajarnos y unir los clavos sueltos –dijo Hitsugaya e Ichigo asintió de cabeza.

Ishida llego a la clínica de Aizen, pues allí necesitaba intercambiar algunas palabras con Ukitake, pero como este no se encontraba se dirigió hacia la oficina de Toushiro ya que el albino también podía sacarle las dudas e inquietudes que iba a consultar con Ukitake. Seguía intranquilo y se sentía horriblemente mal, de cuerpo y mente, pues no había comido nada en lo que iba del día y aun no podía quitarse la horrible sensación de su corazón.

"_Sabia que Lisa tenia razón en sospechar de algo, pero jamás me imagine que algo así podría…"_ Uryuu cortó sus pensamientos cuando acerco sus nudillos a la puerta de la oficina de Hitsugaya, pero no llego a tocar porque escucho la voz de Ichigo adentro y parecía estar alterado o preocupado.

–A ver, a ver… recapitulemos –Ichigo suspiro tratando se calmar sus nervios.

–Si –asintió Toushiro–. Este archivo muestra que la formula perfecta existe o existió, pero… –trago saliva nervioso–… hay un químico no conocido aun por la ciencia. El antídoto fue robado o algo así y por Kisuke Urahara ¿Estamos en la misma sintonía?

–Si, eso creo, es decir, Aizen hace veinte años atrás creo el antídoto perfecto con ese químico o… –Ichigo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras leía un informe–…gen… oye… p-porque… –miro al albino quien ato todos los clavos sueltos en su mente y también abrió bien sus ojos–. ¿Por qué demonios habla de gen? Gen… genética y esta genética es de… las formulas dicen… ¡Toushiro con un mil demonios! ¡Es de un ser humano!

–Bebés… fetos en gestación… la conversación que escucho Matsumoto –susurro–. Ellos hablaban de un bebé que según la formula…

Hitsugaya miro a Ichigo.

–No debía desarrollarse –dijeron los dos al unísono.

Ichigo tiro la carpeta que tenia en mano al suelo con impotencia.

–¡Mierda! ¿Te das cuenta de esto? –hablo con indignación y rabia–. La cura del Síndrome Hollow esta en un bebé, en una criatura, en una persona ¡Como mierda ha pasado eso! ¿Como carajo han podido?

–¡Baja la voz, Kurosaki! –lo miro con enojo y le susurro–. ¿Acaso quieres que Aizen sepa que nosotros sabemos esto? ¿No te das cuenta que es muy turbio? Los responsables de semejante cosa son Aizen y este tipo Urahara, aunque de este no me sorprende ¿No es que este tipo experimento con personas hace veinte años en el primer comité?

–Si, pero… según dicen esta muerto.

–Al parecer no, porque según lo que escucho Matsumoto Aizen lo esta buscando para que le de vuelva el antídoto que le robo.

–Ósea al bebé.

–Exacto.

Uryuu abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mas cosas que comenzaba a saber y que no debía o si debía, pero no sabía como enfrentarlos. Algo andaba terriblemente mal por eso Ichigo y Toushiro se escuchaban alterados e impotentes. Nuevamente volvió a escuchar hablar a Hitsugaya.

–¿Y porque Urahara se robaría al antídoto, al bebé? ¿Con que fin?

–Ese tipo estaba del matete, Toushiro –el pelinaranja suspiro con nerviosismo–. Tal vez por cinismo, poca cordura o quien sabe

–¿Tú crees? –Ichigo miro con atención a su amigo, quien estaba muy serio y analizador–. Kisuke Urahara fue acusado y a la cárcel hace veinte años por haber experimentado con chicos, con personas y si lo ves del lado de lo que acabamos de descubrir es lógico… si quieres cambiar el ADN de una persona para introducir una sustancia química, en este caso el antídoto del Síndrome Hollow, antes lo debes probar en personas y eso es lo que hizo Kisuke Urahara ¿Verdad?

–Si, eso es muy cierto.

–Pero ahí también esta lo ilógico, Kurosaki –el pelinaranja arqueo una ceja–. El que creo e introdujo el antídoto en el cuerpo del bebé fue Aizen, no Urahara.

Ichigo parpadeo y empuño una de sus manos, esto le estaba quemando el matete.

–¿Y como diablos vamos a saber eso? ¿Cómo lo comprobamos? ¿Cómo nos quitamos todas estas dudas?

–Eso es muy fácil, Kurosaki –se escucho el sonido de una puerta y ambos notaron a Uryuu parado en la entrada cerrando la puerta tras de si–. Solo deben escucharme, hay algo que se y que me esta atormentando.

–I-Ishida –el pelinaranja miro a su amigo entre la sorpresa y el temor de que alguien más lo haya escuchado.

–¿Has oído todo? –pregunto en seco Toushiro.

–Si y creo que lo que voy a contarles no debe ser aquí, si yo los escuche, lo puede escuchar cualquiera.

Toushiro e Ichigo se miraron entre si y asintieron.

/

Por las calles de Tokio…

–Entonces ¿Vas a buscar a Ichigo para obligarlo a que vaya contigo al teatro?

–No voy a obligarlo –corrigió Rukia–. Ichigo me lo prometió y me la debe.

–Pido perdón –dijo cantarina Hinamori, quien se mostraba muy sonriente–. ¿Sabes tú e Ichigo hacen muy linda pareja?

–¡Que! Pero no digas pestes, Momo –la reto–. Por cierto ¿Y tú porque estas tan feliz? Desbordas alegría, felicidad, emoción y… amor.

–Es que el amor ha llegado a mi vida, Rukia-san.

–¿Eh? Oh, ya veo… algo llamado Hitsugaya Toushiro ¿No es así, pillina?

–Si, Rukia-san y hay algo que debes saber –Rukia la miro con detenimiento–. Hitsugaya-kun y yo somos novios.

La joven Kuchiki freno sus pasos en seco y Momo hizo lo mismo, pero uno pasos mas delante de ella, luego se volteo y la miro confundida notando el gran aura negra que envolvía a la hermana menor de Byakuya.

–¿R-Rukia-san? –Hinamori pregunto con miedo.

–Corre por tu vida, Momo –advirtió Rukia–. ¡Como te atreves a no decirme nada!

–Pero si te lo estoy diciendo.

–¡Pero no he sido la primera y soy tu mejor amiga!

Reclamo a todo pulmón Kuchiki viendo como Hinamori empezaba a correr para salvar su pellejo.

–¡Ven aquí! ¡No huyas, cobarde! –pego el grito Rukia con su puño levantado y persiguiendo a su amiga.

–Rukia-san no fue de mala, es que estaba tan feliz que se me olvido –inquirió Momo sin dejar de correr.

–¡Patrañas!

/

Kiyone viajaba en el autobús que la llevara nuevamente a la ciudad de Tokio, miraba por el vidrio cristalino la ruta y sus campos, suspiro aferrando sus manos fuertemente al bolso que tenia sobre sus piernas. Allí se encontraba aquel video.

"_Es un hombre poderoso, de prestigio, que tiene la confianza de muchísima gente porque con los años ha hecho un trabajo minucioso ¿Será posible mostrar su verdadera faceta? ¿Podremos contra Aizen Sosuke?"_ sus pensamientos la hacían reflexionar internamente _"Espero que si, no hay que perder la fe, solo espero que Ukitake-san no salva herido o lastimado"_

No quería cerrar los ojos, no quería ni pensar que sucedería si se quedaba dormida y perdía su bolso.

/

–¡Ese maldito, idiota! –Tatsuki mascullaba enojadísima–. ¿Y porque estoy pensando en él? No, no, yo no estoy pensando en él, estoy pensando en lo que me dijo.

Arisawa intentaba convencerse de aquello y tan errada no estaba ya que lo que había pasado con Renji y las palabras que le había dicho con respecto a su salud eran muy ciertas. Además estaba el hecho de que aun se abochornaba por como lo había tratado y por lo que había insinuado de él.

Tatsuki sintió que el teléfono de su hogar sonaba, fue a atender.

–¿Bueno? ¿Orihime? –escucho la alegre voz de su amiga del otro lado dándole una noticia que le sorprendió levemente–. ¿Adelantan la boda para fin de este mes? Vaya, ustedes si que tienen apuro por casarse.

–_Así es el amor, Tatsuki-chan_ –suspiro de enamoramiento Inuoe.

–Oye, Orihime ¿Ustedes no adelantaran la boda porque tú vienes con una sorpresita, verdad?

–_Y quien sabe…_

–¿Tú estas…?

–_Aun no lo se con seguridad solo debo hacerme unos chequeos. Pero esa no es la razón por la que adelantamos la boda, porque Uryuu aun no lo sabe, si es así, quiero darle una sorpresa. _

–Bien por ti, amiga –sonrió con alegría.

–_Ya sabes que puedes llevar a un amigo, Tatsuki-chan ¡Quiero verte en pareja!_ –rio graciosa Orihime–. _¿Por qué no invitas a Abarai-kun? Tiene onda, una banda y es apuesto._

–¡Y porque me recomiendas a ese tarado! –grito enojada–. ¡Solo lo he visto dos veces! Y eso ni cuenta porque de la primera vez ni me acuerdo.

–_Esta bien, esta bien_ –bufo–. _Mira que susceptible te has puesto._

/

Hisagui, Yumichika e Ikkaku se sentaron en la barra de bebidas de aquel antro en donde un montón de mujeres bailaban sensualmente y con muy poca ropa.

–Pero que vulgar –susurro Yumichika.

–No vinimos a este lugar para que te pongas en delicado con tus estupidos gusto por la belleza –le reclamo Hisagui que ya detestaba ese tipo de lugares, nunca fueron de su agrado–. Así que ármate de paciencia y un buen papel, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

–Allí están –Ikkaku señalo con la mirada hacia una tarima en donde bailaban tres mujeres: una morena y de grandes pechos, otra de cabello azulado corto hasta sus hombros con un semblante bien rebelde y por ultimo una mas jovencita de piel altamente blanca y unos impactantes ojos violetas casi pasando a lilas.

Hisagui miro al barman, pidió un trago y comenzó con su labor.

–Oye, una consulta –el barman miro a Shuhei–. Para estar en privado con algunas de las mujeres –miro de reojo a las tres chicas que seguían bailando y el hombre entendió la indirecta–. ¿Cómo debo hacer? ¿Tengo que hablar con alguna madame en especial?

–No, solo acércate a la que te guste y muéstrale tu dinero. Con eso es suficiente –le sonrió con complicidad el barman.

–Perfecto –Hisagui se bebió de un saque su trago, se paro y junto a Yumichika e Ikkaku fueron en dirección hacia su objetivo.

Las tres mujeres seguían bailando mientras más de un hombre las miraba con lujuria, cuando terminaron de hacer su acto, las tres bajaron de la tarima para ver con que cliente podían hacer dinero.

–Yo voy con la morocha, Ikkaku con la de cabello azul y tú Yumichika con la mas jovencita.

–Oye, Hisagui ¿Por qué eres así de arbitrario? Tú te agarraste a la de pechos grandes, yo quería ir con ella, esta bien que esto sea trabajo, pero yo también lo quiero disfrutar un rato –se quejo el pelado.

–¡Eso da igual, baka! –a Hisagui se le marco una vena en la sien–. Y no seas tarado Ikkaku, esto es trabajo.

Ulquiorra entro al antro en donde sabia que Harribel y sus mujeres trabajaban todos los días, pero apenas hizo aquello diviso como tres hombres bien reconocidos por la base de datos de Aizen se acercaban a tres de sus compañeras.

–Maldición –susurro y se dio la media vuelta sacando su móvil y marcando un número–. ¿Harribel?

El chico de ojos verdes le dio una ultima ojeada a una de las jóvenes en especial _"Sun-sun tonta"_ pensó observando como Yumichika se acercaba a la muchacha de ojos lilas.

–¿Cuánto por charlar contigo, preciosa? –Hisagui le susurro como todo un seductor a la mujer de grandes pechos y de piel morena.

–No se –la chica lo escaneo de arriba abajo notando lo guapo que era el chico–. ¿Cuánto crees que vale mi tiempo?

Hisagui sonrió y le puso un fajón de dinero en el brasier, ella sonrió complacida y lo miro casi con perversión.

–¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar mas privado, preciosa? ¿Te gusta que te diga si o me quieres decir tu nombre?

–Me llamo Apache, pero me gusta que me llames así – la morena noto de reojo que sus dos amigas ya estaban ocupadas con unos clientes que habían venido en compañía de Hisagui _"Bien, por suerte estos vienen con buena plata, tendremos una noche agitada"_ pensó.

–Bien –Shuhei la tomo de la mano delicadamente–. Vamos que tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo.

–¿Solo hablar? –le susurro sensualmente, Shuhei la miro de reojo y le volvió a regalar otra sonrisa seductora.

Ambos entraron a uno de los cuartos que estaban disponibles en aquel antro, Apache lo miro con cierta lujuria, pues Hisagui no era ninguno de esos viejos babosos y verdes, Shuhei se veía realmente bien. Ella creía que esa noche era de suerte, ya que se acostaría con un hombre apuesto y encima recibiría buena plata por ello. No se imaginaba en nada que estaba muy alejada de la verdad.

Hisagui cerró la puerta con llave, notando como la morena se tiraba en la cama y le insinuaba que se acercara.

–Oye, ven –la llamo Shuhei sentándose en la punta de la cama–. Hablemos un rato.

Apache gateo hasta posar sus labios en la oreja de Hisagui, le hablo en un tono bajo, suave y coqueto.

–¿Y de que quieres que hablemos?

Hisagui volteo su cara, la miro directamente a los ojos y formo una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

–Dime ¿Hace cuanto tiempo trabajas para Aizen Sosuke? –cuestiono con seguridad viendo como los ojos de la mujer se abrían a mas no poder.

–¿Qué…? –Apache silencio sus palabras viendo como el pelinegro le mostraba su placa de policía.

–Te dije que solo hablaríamos ¿Tú que pensabas?

–Maldito –susurro empuñando su mano y dándose cuenta que sus dos amigas seguramente estaban pasando por la misma situación que ella y no se equivocaba.

/

Uryuu, Ichigo y Toushiro salieron del café de la esquina de la clínica de Aizen con un semblante serio, pues todo lo que les había contado Ishida era una sobrecarga de información, demasiada para un solo día.

–Entonces quedamos así –susurro Uryuu–. Dentro de una semana o semana y media los llevare a ese orfanato para que lo vean con sus propios ojos y también poder ver si sacamos alguna información.

–¿Por qué no podemos ir hoy mismo? –cuestiono Ichigo con molestia.

–Piensa, Kurosaki –el albino frunció el ceño–. Ayer ha descubierto esto Ishida ir hoy seria un peligros, además nuestro estado de confusión nos jugaría en contra, solo debemos actuar con cautela y seguridad.

–Exacto –aseguro Ishida–. Por estos días, lo mejor es que ustedes se acerquen a Aizen mantengan los ojos fijos en las practicas experimentales, mientras yo me encargo de saber sobre el paradero o algo de ultimo tiempo de Kisuke Urahara.

–Bien –respondieron al unísono Hitsugaya y Kurosaki.

Los tres iban caminando en silencio hacia la entrada de la clínica, en donde un Ichimaru con su típica sonrisa zorruna salía de la misma en compañía de una enfermera, quien sonreía a su lado y se veía muy a gusto. Toushiro e Ichigo frenaron en seco, con todo lo que habían pasado se olvidaron por completo que ambos habían quedado –sin que Rangiku escuchara– en ajustar cuentas con Gin.

Matsumoto no había aparecido por la clínica por ordenes de Toushiro que le dio libre por un buen tiempo para que descanse, solo se dedique a cuidar de su embarazo y no estresarse con ver la presencia de Ichimaru por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Y ahora verlo así de bien y en compañía, era la situación perfecta.

–Ese estupido –susurro Ichigo.

Hitsugaya no dijo nada solo se apresuro en sus pasos seguido del pelinaranja, Ishida los miro confundido sin entender porque se habían puesto así de rudos, pero los siguió en la misma dirección.

–Entonces a las nueve de la noche le llevo la comida –hablo la enfermera.

–Claro, porque ya cumpliría las ocho horas –expreso como si fuera obvio–. Cuida bien de esa paciente porque tiene problemas de corazón y esta embarazada ¿Si?

–Oh, doctor Ichimaru usted es siempre tan atento con sus pacientes –lo halago con sus mejillas sonrojadas y Gin asintió de cabeza.

–Vaya, Ichimaru ¡Pero que curioso! De tus pacientes embarazadas te preocupas y te esfuerzas, pero de Matsumoto que te va a dar un hijo ¡No! –Hitsugaya lo tomo del cuello del delantal–. ¿Por qué le estas haciendo eso? ¡Ella esta sufriendo!

–No se meta en lo que no le importa, doctor Hitsugaya –Ichimaru se soltó del agarre del albino.

Pero de un momento a otro Gin cayo de cola al piso tomándose con su mano la nariz que ya le sangraba. Ichigo no lo dudo y le dio un buen puñetazo en medio de su cara para que sufriera y mas, si a Gin no le dolía hacerle tal canallada a Rangiku, pues Kurosaki Ichigo iba a hacer que le duela el orgullo por cobarde.

–Buen golpe –lo miro Gin, mientras se limpiaba su sangre.

–¡Encima te burlas! –Ichigo iba a arremeter nuevamente, pero Uryuu lo tomo de un brazo.

–Kurosaki cálmate ¿Me pueden decir que pasa aquí?

–Ichimaru ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo y así como no lo entiendo no voy a permitir que Matsumoto sufra, mucho menos con una criatura en medio ¡Y que es tu hijo!

–Vaya, Hitsugaya ¿Te has puesto sentimental? –hablo como si diera el reporte del clima.

–¡No juegues conmigo! –Toushiro se agacho para tomar nuevamente del cuello del uniforme a Gin y lo golpeo como nunca antes había golpeado a nadie, Ichimaru escupió sangre, pero no quitaba su sonrisa de la cara–. ¡No juegues con Matsumoto ni con ese bebé que viene en camino!

Mientras lo volvía a golpear Toushiro viajo en el tiempo.

_Estaba sentado en el suelo y en un rincón, solo tenia ocho años y ahora si que se había quedado completamente solo, no le gustaba llorar, pero unas traicioneras lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos ¿Y ahora como iba afrontar la vida solo? Era fuerte, pero bastante inteligente para darse cuenta que solo era un niño. _

–_¿Por qué? –susurro con dolor e impotencia, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas._

_Escucho un ruido molesto, era como el resonar de unos zapatos que seguramente tenían un gran taco porque sino no había forma de que se escuchara con tanto estruendo. _

–_Oye, pequeñito ¿Qué te pasa? –una fémina voz le hablo y a él se le ensancho una venita en la frente. _

–_¡Yo no soy ningún pequeñito! ¡Tengo ocho años y soy muy fuerte! ¡Yo puedo solo! –su tono enfurecido contrastaba con las lagrimas y llanto de su rostro. _

_La mujer de cabellera rubia pasando a naranja que le llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos celestes y una delantera tan grande que verdaderamente lo asusto, le sonrió con ternura._

–_Bien, señor fuerte y grande –ella saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo extendió –. Límpiate la carita._

–_No me trate como si fuese un bebé –corrió su cara avergonzado y secando sus lagrimas con los puños de su remera. _

–_Rangiku-san ven, por favor –un hombre de cabellera larga y blanca atada en una coleta, con un pulcro delantal blanco llamo a la mujer._

–_Si, Ukitake ¿Qué sucede? _

_Ella se acerco al medico y el niño los miro de reojo, el medico intentaba susurrarle algo a la rubia, pero el chico estaba escuchando todo._

–_Su abuela, que era el único familiar que le quedaba, murió a causa del Síndrome Hollow, estamos viendo que hacer con este pequeñín, pues con su abuela muerta el pobre se ha quedado en la calle._

_La mujer miro con pena y tristeza al niño, pero este le dio vuelta la cara con mucho orgullo, no le gustaba que le tuvieran lastima "Vaya, pero que kawai es, tan pequeñito, serio y cascarrabias como un viejito amargado" pensó sonriendo con agrado. _

–_Ya han llevado a la abuela a la morgue, no tienen más familiares, así que de seguro no habrá velatorio ya que es muy pequeño para que viva esa situación solo. Lo mas seguro es que lo trasladen a un orfanato –entro a la conversación Kyoraku, acomodándose el sombrero._

–_¿Qué? –la rubia se horrorizo–. Esos lugares son horripilantes y este niño es moee-moee para que lo manden allí. _

_Ukitake y Kyoraku se miraron entre si con confusión para ver a la mujer ir nuevamente hasta el niño, este levanto su cabeza y se encontró con la alegre cara de aquella fémina. _

–_Se que no es un buen momento para que aceptes un gran sonrisa como la mía, pero… mi nombre es Rangiku Matsumoto y desde hoy voy a hacer como tu hermana mayor ¿Qué dices?_

–_Que esta loca –dijo el pequeño arrugando su nariz, pues no podía creer lo que le decía esa mujer._

_Ella sonrió, pero con calidez._

–_Vamos, dime como te llamas._

_El niño bajo su mirada y sus ojos se cristalizaron nuevamente, se odiaba por ello, porque los hombres fuertes como él no lloran._

–_Hitsugaya Toushiro –cerró los ojos con impotencia, luego susurro–. Y extraño a mi abuela._

–_Lo se –dijo Rangiku abrazándolo con melancolía–. Eres fuerte, lo superaras. _

…

–_Dime Toushiro ¿Y que quieres comer? –pregunto mientras salían de la clínica–. Bueno, yo no soy muy buena cocinando, así que mejor pedimos unas pizzas ¿Qué dices?_

"_Para que me pregunta si ya sabe que es lo que va a hacer" el pequeño albino achino los ojos._

_En ese momento el albino noto como los orbes celeste de esa mujer extraña se iluminaban al ver la figura de un hombre con delantal blanco, cabello grisáceo, cara de zorro y una amplia y rara sonrisa en la cara.._

–_Buenos días, Rangiku –saludo el hombre, quien iba en compañía de una mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes._

–_Hola Gin –lo saludo casi de un gritito y con sus mejillas sonrojas._

_El hombre hizo un ademán de mano y se adentro a la clínica junto a su acompañante._

–_¿Sabes, Toushiro? Él es Gin Ichimaru y es el amor de mi vida –dio un suspiro de enamorada–. Algún día se fijara en mi y nos casaremos, seremos muy felices._

–_Puaf –saco su lengua con desagrado, pues eso le parecía muy cursi–. ¿Pero esa no era su novia?_

–_Harribel es una arpía, pero es un secreto, pequeño Toushiro –le guiño un ojo._

–_¡Que no me digas pequeño! –le grito._

–_Ya, esta bien –ella se rió–. ¿Pero verdad que Gin es muy guapo?_

–_Pues, para mi esta bien feo – dijo secamente el albino llevándose ambos bracitos a su nuca._

"_Vaya pero que sincero, antipático y amargado resulto ser este niño… pero lo hace para olvidarse de que perdió a su abuela" pensó con tristeza._

–_¡No seas así de cruel! –chillo como una niña–. Bien, vayamos por las pizzas, Toushiro._

–_No me digas Toushiro, para ti es Hitsugaya._

_Rangiku lo miro con sorpresa, pero se tapo la boca conteniendo una leve risita._

–¡Hitsugaya detente! –pego el grito Ishida que junto con Ichigo lo sacaron de arriba de Gin.

Toushiro miro a Ichimaru y se dio cuenta de que el rostro de este estaba lleno de moretones y sangre, realmente no había medido sus golpes, además de que Gin no se había defendido de ni uno solo. Ichigo no se quedo atrás y volvió a darle a golpear a Ichimaru, pues había quitado a Toushiro solo para seguir él con lo que habían empezado.

–¡Ichigo! –escucho que lo llamaban y Kurosaki sintió como el pequeño cuerpo de Rukia lo tomaba con fuerza y lo volvía a la realidad.

–¡Hitsugaya-kun! –Momo fue directamente hacia Toushiro y lo abrazo–. ¿Qué paso?

El joven de cabellos blancos correspondió aquel abrazo.

–¿Qué sucedió aquí? –la voz de Aizen saco a todos de contexto.

Los que estaban alrededor miraban incrédulos lo que había pasado entre los tres médicos, Aizen miro a Ichimaru que como podía se levantaba del piso y su cara estaba irreconocible.

–Aizen nosotros… lo sentimos –Ichigo se disculpo con falsedad–. No debimos hacer esto frente a la puerta de tu clínica.

–Ya veo –dijo sin importancia observando de reojo a Hinamori, quien miraba las manos de Hitsugaya que estaban rojas especialmente en la parte de sus nudillos.

–Hitsugaya-kun no debiste, si Rangiku-san se entera se pondrá mal –le dijo preocupada.

–Tranquila no volverá a pasar –respondió dándole un leve beso para calmarla y no angustiarla mas, Aizen los miro con un destello sombrío en sus ojos.

Gin paso sigilosamente por al lado de Sosuke, ya se había sacado su delantal y con el mismo se limpiaba la sangre de la cara, el dueño de la clínica sin decir nada le siguió los pasos a Ichimaru, adelantándosele y yendo delante de este.

–No sabia que habías dejado abandonada a tu pareja y encima embarazada –vocifero Aizen como si le estuviera hablando al aire.

–Temas personales –Gin sin más desvió su camino alejándose de Sosuke.

/

Kuchiki estaba tomando un licuado e Ichigo una malteada.

–Solo debes tranquilizarte, si querían ayudar a Rangiku-san hicieron mal –Rukia estaba sentada al lado de Ichigo en un banquito de una plaza–. Pero es entendible, yo reaccionaria igual.

–Me retas, pero luego me das la razón ¿Quién te entiende, enana?

–Fresa idiota.

–Endemoniada.

–Descerebrado.

Ichigo hizo silencio sonriendo con cierta ironía ya que esos insultos mezclados de sarcasmos fueron lo mejor que le había pasado en el día.

–Gracias, Rukia –vocifero–. Ya quite tensiones, creo que deberíamos salir mas seguido ¿Tú que dices?

–¿Esta era una salida? –cuestiono graciosa.

–Claro, creo que lo nuestro es espontáneo, no planeado o sino mira que quedamos en ir al teatro y aun no hemos ido.

–Lo nuestro –susurro la pelinegra repitiendo la frase que le llamo la atención.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de ello y decidió que robarle un beso de esos pequeños labios no estaba mal y no era pecado, no se iría al infierno por ello. Tomo el vaso de licuado que estaba tomando Rukia e hizo que ella lo mirara tomándola del mentón, estaba cada vez más cerca de su boca, noto como la joven cerraba sus ojos esperándolo, esta mas cerca… mas… y…

–Hola Ichigo, tanto sin verte.

Esa voz le cortó la inspiración, los interrumpió en el mejor momento. Ichigo cerró los ojos con frustración y Rukia corrió su cara para otro lado ciertamente avergonzada.

–Senna –susurro con enojo el medico mirando la figura de aquella joven, que sonreía de medio lado complacida.

/

En Karakura las estrellas ya adornaban el cielo oscuro e Hitsugaya estaciono su camioneta en la puerta de la casa de Momo con ella y Matsumoto como compañía.

–¿Estas segura que no molesto, Hinamori? –pregunto Rangiku.

–De verdad quédate, no hay ningún problema.

Toushiro en silencio se bajo de la camioneta y miro a Hinamori, ella no había dicho nada de lo que había pasado con Gin por ese motivo Matsumoto no se había enterado. El albino tomo de la mano a Momo y en compañía de la rubia asistente se adentraron a la casa de la castaña. Rangiku noto el gesto de tomada de mano y sonrió contenta, pues había algo bueno dentro de tanta amargura.

–B-Bella dama –articulo nerviosamente Hisagui al ver a la siempre angelical mujer que con su luz lo alegraba, pero hoy lo noto, ella estaba apagada–. Rangiku-san ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Hisagui-san no la agobies ¿Si? –Momo le hablo con dulzura.

–No te preocupes, Hinamori –Rangiku miro a Shuhei y le sonrió levemente–. Necesito tomar aire ¿Tienen patio?

–¡Claro! Tenemos mucho patio, mucho, mucho, demasiado –hablo con nerviosismo, ella lo ponía así.

Hisagui y Rangiku salieron de la casa hacia el patio trasero de la casa, Matsumoto miro directamente hacia el cielo y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Hisagui la miro detenidamente, quería preguntarle, pero no se animaba. Ella lo noto, pero no quería hablar de ello ya bastante había tenido con recordar durante todo el día.

–No preguntes, por favor. Simplemente no es mi mejor momento.

–Esta bien –Hisagui asintió levemente de cabeza–. Nos conocemos poco, pero eso no significa que no puedas contar conmigo.

–Eres muy bueno, Hisagui-san, arigato –le sonrió con dulzura.

–¿Sabes? Hinamori siempre fue una niña muy llorona, aunque demasiado valiente y valerosa, pero cada vez que tenía miedo o dudas corría hacia mi y me pedía que la abrace –Rangiku lo miro con deteniemiento–. Cuando era niño, la hacia llorar porque ella era la malcriada de la casa y eso me enojaba, pero aun así sin importar que maldad le hiciera, ella siempre venia con sus ojos brillosos y me pedía que la abrace.

–¿Y tú la abrazabas?

–Claro, yo simplemente no podía negarme, la abrazaba fuerte, muy fuerte, creyendo que así la protegía de toda tristeza –Hisagui la miro con ternura–. ¿Quieres un abrazo?

–S-Si –Matsumoto con la voz quebrada y ojos cristalinos se abrazo al cuerpo de Shuhei con fuerza, sintiendo los calidos y grandes brazos del chico, y por un momento el corazón de Rangiku tuvo esa tranquilidad que buscaba.

Por su parte adentro de la casa, Yoruichi sentía la mirada estudiosa de Hitsugaya sobre su persona, así fue que le sonrió para amortiguar la situación. Sabía que ese chico era demasiado inteligente, todo un prodigio, pero por alguna razón no desconfiaba de él. Algo en lo más profundo de su corazón le decía que Hitsugaya era la persona indicada para esa niña que había visto crecer, tal vez la radiante sonrisa que Momo portaba en su rostro era lo que lo confirmaba.

–Oye, Momo ya es una chica grande, no es necesario que la tomes de la mano todo el tiempo –hablo Izuru mirando a Hitsugaya con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Claro ¿Por qué no la sueltas? –ahora fue Renji y Momo inflo sus cachetes en forma de berrinche.

–Porque creo que no tiene nada de malo tomar a mi novia de la mano –dijo seguro y con respeto el medico.

Hitsugaya apretó la mano de Momo y esta se sonrojo, pero esta feliz de escucharlo hablar así.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¡Woow! No pasaron muchas cosas, pero… ¡Que cosas pasaron! No se esperaban que Ichigo y Toushiro estuvieran a un paso de la verdad ¿No? Aunque eso este cerca, no significa que la historia vaya a terminar, aun faltan miles y miles de cosa por que sucedan.

Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

/*/

Los días pasan y como acordaron Ishida lleva a Ichigo y Toushiro al orfanato de niños, mientras Aizen hace una movida y tiene su primer acercamiento cara a cara con Hinamori. Urahara recibe un llamado de un viejo amigo, mientras Soi Fog y Byakuya hablan de lo que paso entre ellos en el pasado. Kira vuelve a cruzarse con la hija de Mayuri Kurotsuchi, mientras Rangiku hace el intento de acercarse a Gin para ver si no todo esta perdido. Finalmente la boda de Uryuu y Orihime se lleva a cabo, en donde el amor se afianza cada vez más.

/*/

Si, el próximo capitulo será bien largo.

Gracias por leer y por sus animosos comentarios. Arigato.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	14. Chapter 14

Perdón por la tardanza de la publicación de este fic y de todos los demás, pero sepan que ya comienzo a cursar mis clases en la Universidad y no estoy pasando por mi mejor momento ^^ Pero no se preocupen que yo sigo escribiendo =)

No lo entretengo más ¡A leer!

Bleach no me pertenece.

[xxxx]

**Capitulo XIV**

Los días habían pasado lentamente, el sol se hacia presente como siempre, pero en los corazones de las personas, cada situación, cada sentimiento era diferente. No todo era igual.

–Te extrañe –le susurro, mientras lo abrazaba–. ¿Cómo esta Rangiku-san?

–Ella se muestra mejor –la tomo del mentón y la miro fijamente a los ojos–. ¿Por qué no me das un beso?

Momo sonrió y lentamente fue acercándose a Toushiro, rozo levemente sus labios, besándolo con ternura. El albino mojo esos labios que sabían a miel con su lengua, pidiéndole una mejor entrada a su boca, Momo se lo concedió. El beso se hizo mas profundo y apasionado, Hitsugaya la tomo por la cintura a la vez que iba empujando el cuerpo de Hinamori hacia la mesa. La acorralo y por mas que el aire faltaba no se separaba de sus labios, Momo lo abrazo, Toushiro la había enamorado y ella era suya.

–S-Shiro… –trato de articular cuando el joven la dejo respirar, Hitsugaya la miro y nuevamente la volvió a besar, pero pausada y lentamente introduciendo su lengua de manera deliciosa.

–Tai… –Matsumoto se apareció en la sala de estar del departamento de su jefe y lo encontró in fraganti con su novia, así fue que se llevo ambas manos a la boca, para evitar emitir sonido alguno.

Rangiku sonrió levemente y luego se froto su vientre.

–Al parecer no todo esta mal ¿Verdad, bebé?

Habían pasado sus tres semanas desde que se había enterado que estaba esperando un hijo, ya transitaba su segundo mes de embarazo y tenía esa costumbre: hablarle a su bebé. Pues, había leído en un libro que eso los hacia mas inteligentes. Matsumoto miro a su jefe que seguía besando a su novia, sonrió y volvió a su habitación, ya que al haberse separado de Gin, no tenia a donde recurrir así fue que Hitsugaya le ofreció un lugar en su hogar. Para Toushiro era una manera de decirle gracias por todo lo que ella había hecho por él cuando solo era un niño.

–H-Hitsugaya-kun –Momo lo alejo levemente, se encontraba muy sonrojada y avergonzada–. R-Rangiku-san n-nos puede ver.

–Lo siento –agarro el rostro de la joven con sus dos manos y la miro–. Es que… sabes rico.

–¡Shiro-chan! –se tapo su cara con ambas manos.

Toushiro la miro gracioso, quien diría que su persona estaría por llegar a cumplir un mes con una chica y que la misma lo tuviera así de esa manera tan contento, tan feliz. Hinamori era su luz, esa que había aparecido para iluminar cada día de su vida haciéndolo radiante y calido para su frío corazón de hielo.

–Oye, no seas penosa –le susurro–. Además, es mi secreto ¿De acuerdo?

–Bien –se sonrojo–. ¿Comeremos juntos?

–No puedo, hoy no –miro por un segundo hacia un costado–. ¿Te quedas con Matsumoto?

–Oh, ya veo… debes ir al laboratorio por lo del Comité ¿Verdad?

–Así es. Pero no dejes que cocine Matsumoto –le susurro–. No quiero que mueras de intoxicación, en realidad no quiero que te pase nada malo.

Momo comenzó a reír por los comentarios del albino, por su parte el medico frunció el ceño, su persona estaba hablando de verdad… Matsumoto cocinaba horrible, pero no podía decírselo ahora con su estado sensible de embarazo, sino quien la aguantaba.

–No es gracioso –le dijo mirándola con seriedad.

–Si lo es.

–¡Claro que no!

En ese momento el celular de Toushiro comenzó a sonar.

–¿Bueno?

–_¡Toushiro!_ –se escucho un leve grito del otro lado–_. Te estamos esperando solo a ti ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? _

–Es Hitsugaya para ti, Kurosaki –respondió con una venita en su sien–. Y no te importa lo que estoy haciendo, baka.

–_Como sea, pero apúrate que ya hemos esperado bastante._

Hitsugaya cortó la comunicación y miro a Hinamori que lo observaba expectante.

–¿Ichigo te acompañara a tu turno en el comité?

–¿Eh? –la miro con frialdad tratando de ocultar el asunto–. Si, bueno Kurosaki también esta en el Comité ¿No?

–Si, es cierto –le sonrió con dulzura –. Que bien que Ichigo te haga compañía, así te será más fácil y no estarás solo ¿No crees?

–Claro –respondió no tan convencido, pues realmente Ichigo, Ishida y él tenían un asunto pendiente en cierto orfanato, en realidad Toushiro no iba a ningún laboratorio del comité. Aunque eso de laboratorio si estaba en lo cierto, según lo que le había comentado Uryuu.

Tomo su saco y las llaves de su camioneta, miro de reojo a Hinamori, quien lo miraba con ternura. Ella era un lindo tesoro, desde el momento en que la conoció en aquella presentación musical supo que ella era alguien especial, claro que jamás lo había admitido –desde un principio su orgullo era muy grande–, pero ahora era tan diferente que solo a Hinamori le hacia saber cuan importante era ella para él.

En ese momento, apareció Matsumoto, quien miraba muy divertida a la parejita. Hitsugaya decidió ignorarla, ahora embarazada Rangiku era mucho mas pesada que de costumbre, pero Hinamori se sintió ciertamente intimidada. Toushiro se acerco a Momo disimuladamente.

–Recuerda…

–Si, lo se, Hitsugaya-kun –Momo suspiro y le dio un beso en la mejilla–. No te preocupes, yo cocino.

–Quédate a dormir con Matsumoto, yo con todo lo del comité no se si volveré, no quiero que te vayas sola ¿De acuerdo?

–Esta bien, avisare en casa.

–¿No te dirán nada? Si quieres yo hablo con Yoruichi.

–No te preocupes, si me quedo con Rangiku-san no dirán nada.

–Es que tus hermanos de verdad… –Hitsugaya se pasó una mano nerviosamente por su cabello blanco, no le gustaba pensar en los entrometidos de Abarai, Kira e Hisagui.

Momo sonrió con tranquilidad haciéndole entender que todo estaría bien. Por su parte Rangiku decidió dar su opinión al respecto.

–Taicho no se preocupe que si quiere yo puedo hablar con los hermanos de Hinamori y decirle que usted no es ningún pervertido, ni depravado ¿Qué le parece, doc?

–¡Cállate! –le grito levemente sonrojado.

–¿Hum? –la rubia lo miro dubitativa–. Taicho ¿No me diga que usted si es un pervertido y quiere corromper a la inocente Hinamori?

Hitsugaya miro de pasada a Momo que se sonrojo violentamente.

–¡Te dije que te callaras! –el albino empuño ambas manos sintiendo como el timbre de su departamento no dejada de sonar al igual que los gritos de Ichigo que lo estaba esperando en la planta baja junto con Ishida.

–¡Toushiro, demonios! ¡Apúrate! –se escuchaba desde afuera a Ichigo que no paraba de patalear y protestar–. ¡Deja de andar besuqueándote con Momo! Porque seguramente estas haciendo eso ¿Verdad? ¡Ya deja de hacerte el importante porque tienes novia! ¡Con un mil demonios!

–Maldito Kurosaki –mascullo furioso.

–Ya Hitsugaya-kun, ve que te están esperando, no te preocupes por mí. Rangiku-san y yo estaremos bien –Hinamori le hablo con amabilidad para ya no hacerle perder mas el tiempo.

Al irse Toushiro, Rangiku se acerco a Momo y la abrazo por el cuello.

–Tú y mi taicho hacen una tierna pareja ¡Son kawai! –le guiño un ojo –. ¿Y que te parece si hago algo de comer? ¡Es que me dio mucha hambre!

–Etto… –Hinamori comenzó a sudar fino–. No, Rangiku-san ¡Esta vez cocino yo!

–¿Eh? Pero Hinamori…

–Oye, solo quiero que veas que buena soy para el arte culinario, además quiero complacerte por el día de hoy ¿Qué dices? –sonrió.

–¡Que bien, Hinamori! –la rubia asistente abrazo a la joven castaña sin darse cuenta que con su gigantesca delantera estaba asfixiando a Momo.

Hitsugaya al subirse a su camioneta miro de mala gana a Ichigo que se sentó en el asiento del acompañante, mientras Uryuu lo hizo en el asiento de atrás.

–¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? –Ichigo frunció el ceño.

–¡Maldita seas, Kurosaki! –Toushiro lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo zamarreó–. ¿Por qué demonios te pusiste a gritar de esa forma? Ahora con que cara veo a mis vecinos ¡Desgraciado!

–¡Oye, mi camisa es nueva! –se quejo el pelinaranja.

Toushiro lo soltó de repente ganándose un bufido molesto por parte de Ichigo.

–Kurosaki deja la estupidez –dijo Uryuu–. Que Hitsugaya no tiene la culpa que la buscona de Senna te arruine los planes con Kuchiki-san.

–¡Ishida hijo de…! –Ichigo se volteo gritando a todo pulmón, pero su protesta quedo a media asta porque el mismo Uryuu le metió un alfajor en la boca del pelinaranja.

Ichigo escupió el alfajor dando leves arcadas, pues casi mas y se ahoga.

–Ishida de porquería ¿De donde demonios sacaste ese alfajor? –el peliazul se encogió de hombros acomodándose sus lentes de manera misteriosa.

–Eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que te calmaste y te puedes comer el alfajor para saciar tu ansiedad, lo dulce hace bien y tranquiliza –a Ichigo se le formo un venita en la sien–. Bien, lo que realmente importa es que hoy iremos a donde teníamos planeado.

–Si –hablo dando un suspiro el albino–. Será mejor que nos apuremos.

–Yo mejor me tranquilizaría –opino Ishida.

–Tú porque ya estuviste –lo miro el medico de cabello naranja.

–Pero no es para nada agradable volver a ir.

Hubo un silencio por unos minutos en donde cada uno se sumergió en sus pensamientos, hasta que Ishida fue el que decidió romper el hielo.

–Nos tardamos más de lo debido de lo que habíamos planeado –suspiro–. Pero aun así, es lo mejor. Yo por mi parte ya averigüe la parte que me tocaba ¿Ustedes lograron acercarse mas a Aizen?

–Si, algo así –respondió Ichigo –. Yo estoy pensando en la posibilidad de trasladarme a su clínica aunque eso sea tal vez levantar sospechas ¿Verdad, Toushiro?

Kurosaki miro a Hitsugaya, quien ante la pregunta de Ishida se quedo perdido en un recuerdo.

_Hitsugaya tomo de la mano a Hinamori mientras ambos salían del consultorio general del albino, habían quedado en ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad luego de las reuniones del Comité Hollow que aun se llevaban a cabo. En el momento que bajaban los escalones de la entrada principal, de frente la pareja se topo con el dueño de dicha clínica._

_Aizen con una sonrisa saludo de mano al joven prodigio y miro de reojo a la chica que acompañaba al medico, Hitsugaya asintió de cabeza silenciosamente percatándose enseguida de la mirada de Aizen sobre Hinamori. _

–_Hitsugaya-kun –Momo lo llamo sacándolo de su trance._

–_¿Si? –pregunto asombrado de que ya habían llegado hasta el vehiculo. _

–_Debes abrir la camioneta –le sonrió graciosa por el despiste del chico y después Toushiro se daba el gusto de decirle a ella que era una despistada y descuidada. _

–_Oh, si claro –respondió buscando las llaves de su camioneta en los bolsillos de su pantalón, luego en su saco, pero nada –. Tsk… me olvide las llaves en el consultorio. Iré por ellas. _

–_Bien, te espero._

_Asintió de cabeza y dirigió sus pasos nuevamente hacia dentro de la clínica. Tomo sus llaves de arriba de su escritorio y al salir de su consultorio una voz le llamo la atención._

–_Entonces era cierto lo que me comento Gin –Toushiro se dio la vuelta repentinamente encontrándose con la figura imponente de Aizen–. Estas en pareja, no tuve la oportunidad así que felicitaciones, Hitsugaya-kun. _

–_Gracias –expreso secamente. No tenia nada de malo que la persona que había sido su maestro en la Universidad y le había dado una oportunidad en su clínica lo felicitara por algo como eso, pero aun así… Hitsugaya no tenía un buen presentimiento._

–_Solo era eso lo que quería decirte, cuídala bien, Hitsugaya-kun. Esa jovencita es muy agraciada y hoy en día las calles de Tokio están peligrosas. _

–_Si, yo… siempre protegeré a Hinamori. _

_La mirada de Aizen mostró un brillo que Hitsugaya no pudo descifrar, pero Sosuke volvió a sonreír y se alejo con un saludo de mano. Toushiro se quedo pensativo por un momento, pero luego frunció el ceño. No entendía porque cada vez que veía el rostro de Aizen podía ver reflejado el rostro de Hinamori. No lo entendía, era ilógico._

–_¿Por qué? –se cuestiono al aire–. ¿Por qué cada vez que lo veo pienso en Hinamori?_

_Gin que estaba escondido detrás de una de las paredes viendo lo sucedido, acrecentó su sonrisa y susurro._

–_Si tan solo supieras que todo tiene un porque, Hitsugaya. Todo tiene un porque. _

_Toushiro suspiro y recordó que Momo lo estaba esperando afuera y se dirigió hacia ella._

–_Tonterías mías –trato de convencerse. _

–Tonterías mías –volvió a repetir en voz alta dejando a sus dos acompañantes confundido por sus palabras.

–¡Toushiro! –le grito Ichigo.

–Mierda, Kurosaki ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo que hoy andas así de gritón? –cuestiono arqueando una ceja.

–¿Qué demonios sucede contigo que te quedaste estupido mirando hacia el frente?

–Nada, nada –puso en marcha su vehiculo–. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

–Bien –Ichigo se rasco la cabeza y abrió el vidrio de su lado para que entrara un poco de aire–. ¿Qué hay de ti, Ishida? Dijiste que averiguaste algo de tu parte.

–Así es –el nombrado se acomodo sus gafas que brillaron a la luz de la luna.

–¿Y que es? –lo miro por el espejo retrovisor el albino.

–Kisuke Urahara… esta vivo.

Hitsugaya freno en seco su camioneta, Ichigo abrió los ojos de par en par e Ishida guardo silencio.

/

–¡Vamos, Tatsuki-chan! –le grito una sonriente Orihime a su amiga, mientras la jalaba del brazo–. Hay muchas cosas para comer y tranquila que esta vez no cocine yo.

–¿Ah, si? ¿Y quien lo hizo? –cuestiono la pelinegra.

–Uryuu hoy al mediodía, hizo bastante por eso quedo –dijo feliz y contenta.

Tatsuki miro la gran cantidad de comida que había sobre el suelo arriba de una gran manta, pues esa noche tendrían una noche de películas entre amigas en la casa de Inuoe.

–Vaya, se nota que estas en cinta, comes como un demonio –comento Tatsuki.

–¿Tú crees? –Orihime la miro sorprendida, dejando de comer unos bombones rellenos de frutilla por lo que tenía su boca toda sucia de chocolate.

–Te ves muy graciosa ¡Ja, ja, ja! –Tatsuki la apunto con su índice a la vez que no paraba de reír.

Orihime sonrió complacida, le gustaba mucho ver reír a su amiga, a veces sentía que Tatsuki le ocultaba una gran tristeza, siempre intento saberlo, pero su amiga se lo negaba. Llego a pensar que tal vez Tatsuki no confiaba lo suficientemente en ella, pero Uryuu le dijo una vez que todas las personas tienen sus secretos que se guardan para ellos mismo y que nadie llega a saberlos, porque pertenecen solo a las personas. Siempre hay algo que uno se guarda.

–Tatsuki-chan ¿Por qué no comes? Últimamente te ves muy flaca –le sonrió, pero su amiga dejo de reír inmediatamente–. A este ritmo yo me terminare todo por ti.

–No tengo mucha hambre –corrió su mirada–. Por cierto ¿Ya le has dicho a Ishida sobre tu embarazo?

Inuoe negó de cabeza, pero con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios.

–Aun no, es una sorpresa que tengo reservada para la boda.

–Ya queda poco, solo una semana.

–¡Si! –Orihime levanto sus manos hacia arriba felizmente–. Ya no veo la hora de que se haga realidad, por cierto Tatsuki-chan… ¿Ya invitaste a Renji-kun para que vaya contigo?

–¿Devuelta insiste con ese idiota? –pregunto enojada haciendo un desprecio.

–Oye, no te enojes es que… cuando los vi juntos, no se sentí que tenían química.

–¿Química? –arqueo una ceja, pues eso no era cierto, ella solo se había peleado con el baka de Renji Abarai.

–Si, y recuerda que la intuición femenina de Inuoe Orihime nunca falla –expreso inflando sus cachetes.

–C-Claro, Orihime –a Tatsuki se le resbalo una gotita en la frente–. ¿Y en donde esta Ishida?

–Hoy tiene guardia en el hospital.

/

Ishida miro de reojo Ichigo y Toushiro, Lisa se acomodo sus lentes y en el momento que vio mover los labios al pelinaranja, ella que se encontraba a su lado le tapo la boca de inmediato.

–Se como te sientes, yo tuve la misma reacción que tú, pero que no se te ocurra armar un escándalo… no es conveniente –le susurro la mujer, viendo de reojo por el ventiluz que daba a aquel escalofriante laboratorio escondido en los mas recóndito de aquel orfanato.

–Malditos –susurro Hitsugaya.

No podía creerlo, ni él, ni Ichigo. Ambos estaban realmente desconcertados, sus sospechas eran ciertas, quien estaba detrás de todo esto… estaba experimentando con personas. Tanto Toushiro como Ichigo se miraron de reojo y sabían que ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión. Si hace veinte años atrás Kisuke Urahara había sido acusado por un delito semejante y de igual característica y magnitud, pues no había otra persona que estuviera detrás de ello, aunque Toushiro tenía cierta duda y era referido a cierta persona.

–Están hablando, agudicen el oído –aconsejo Ishida.

Dos hombre vestidos de blancos llegaron hacia el extremo de una gran capsula.

–Todo esta saliendo bien ¿Verdad? –dijo uno de los sujetos.

–Si –respondió el segundo–. Aporro quiere los informes bien detallados, pues debe dar presencia a Aizen-sama.

Los cuatro espías que estaban viendo y oyendo aquella conversación abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

–A-Aizen –susurro Hitsugaya apretando sus puños.

–Debemos salir de aquí, ahora –de repente Lisa miro a sus acompañantes.

–¿Qué sucede? –cuestiono Ishida.

–Tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo sin mas comenzando a gatear para salir de las instalaciones de aire del lugar, los demás la siguieron en silencio.

Antes de salir de las tuberías de aire escucharon unos pasos aproximarse al lugar, Lisa que era la primera de la fila y la primera en salir, gateo hacia atrás y cerró la salida del lugar y les hizo seña a los demás que hicieran silencio y se quedaran quietos.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Yammy? –escucharon una voz de hombre, pero afeminada.

–Podría jurar que hay alguien merodeando el lugar ¿Nos has visto nada extraño, Luppy? –Lisa logro ver la sombra de un hombre robusto y bastante grande para ser normal.

–Claro que no, seguro que son alucinaciones tuyas.

–Oh, ya veo… por pensamientos y actitudes como esas Grimmjow se ha quedado con tu lugar ¿Cierto?

–Maldito hijo de puta ¿Te estas burlando de mi?

–Ya deja el teatro, Luppy. Ve a hacer tu trabajo que yo haré el mió, no podemos fallarle a Aizen-sama.

–Vaya, Ulquiorra tenia mucha razón, no eres tan inútil para tener semejante cuerpo.

Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Lisa y Uryuu escucharon un silencio incomodo, pasos alejarse y nuevamente el silencio. La chica fue la que tomo el impulso de salir, luego los tres médicos hicieron lo mismo, sabían que si no tenia cuidado podían ser descubiertos.

–Síganme –les llamo la atención Lisa–. Yo conozco una salida que nadie mas conoce, la descubrí hace tiempo y nadie la usa porque nadie sabe que existe.

Los tres hombres asintieron.

Minutos después dentro de la camioneta de Hitsugaya todo era silencio, cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero sin querer Ichigo dejo salir una pregunta de sus labios.

–¿Y ahora que?

Todos suspiraron, esa era una muy buena pregunta. Lisa miro por su ventana los grandes y altos rascacielos de Tokio.

–Tal vez –la chica de lentes hablo–. Deberíamos materializar nuestras sospechas, sin pruebas el mundo no gira ¿Cierto?

/

Los rayos del sol ya se habían asomado en el pequeño pueblo de Karakura, Momo bajo las escaleras de su casa para ir hasta la cocina a desayunar y solo se encontró en la misma a la otra mujer de la casa.

–Buen día, Yoruichi-san –sonrió sentándose en la mesa ya que la morena le tenía el desayuno servido.

–¿Cómo te despertaste, Hinamori?

–Muy bien –dijo llevándose una tostada a la boca.

–Siempre has sido una niña muy alegre, pero desde que estas de novia eres toda una mujercita radiante.

Hinamori dejo su tostada a un costado, la miro con atención y ciertamente avergonzada.

–¿Tú crees?

–Si –sonrió con picardía y se sentó frente a Momo–. Dime ¿Cómo te trata?

–Muy bien –expreso feliz sacando algo de adentro de su bolso que llevaba al instituto–. Mira, Yoruichi-san. Ayer cumplimos un mes y me regalo este oso ¿No es kawai?

Momo le mostró un pequeño oso panda con un corazón entre sus manos que decía "Te quiero"

–Oh, es igual a ese gigantesco peluche nuevo que tienes.

–Ese me lo regalo Shiro-chan también, este una replica pequeña para que lo pueda llevar a todas partes.

Yoruichi cerró los ojos y sonrió con amabilidad.

–Que lindo de su parte –sonrió la morena–. Quien lo diría ¿No? Pues ese muchacho tiene su buena cara de amargado.

Momo rió levemente, pues era cierto que todos los tachaban de amargado y así era Hitsugaya, pues el chico parecía muy orgulloso de serlo, pero en ciertas ocasiones, en pequeños momentos, Toushiro mostraba el gran corazón que poseía como cuando le había regalado esos lindos ositos de peluches.

–_¿Adonde me llevas, Shiro-chan? –cuestiono la chica que tenia los ojos tapados por las manos del albino._

–_Tsk… que no me llames así ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? _

–_Moho, me dijiste que te podía llamar así cuando estuviéramos solos._

–_Pero recuerda que la pesada de Matsumoto esta durmiendo en el cuarto de huésped._

–_Bien ¿Y me vas a decir a donde me llevas? ¿O me vas a dejar ver?_

–_Eres impaciente, ya, ya… ahí llegamos._

_Le saco las manos de los ojos para que ella pudiera ver lo que había frente a sus orbes._

–_Oh, esto es…_

–_Feliz primer mes, Momo tonta –dijo a secas, pues esas cosas a su persona no se le daban, es mas se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza misma._

_Momo directamente le dio un beso dulce y tierno junto a una sonrisa radiante, para luego ir a abrazar a ambos osos de peluches que la estaban esperando con los brazos abiertos y un corazón con un Te quiero. Toushiro ya había recibido su regalo y era un reloj de plata que hacia tiempo había querido comprarse, Hinamori le había dado en la tecla, esa chica parecía que lo conociera de otra vida. _

–_Hitsugaya-kun ¿Sabias que eres muy tierno? –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba otro beso._

–_Claro que no, no lo soy –dijo frunciendo el ceño._

–_Si lo eres –respondió largando una risita–. Pero tranquilo, que a este secreto también te lo guardo, no le diré a nadie que tienes un corazón de pollito. _

–_Hi-na-mo-ri –mascullo con una venita formándose en su frente, pero volvió a sentir los labios de la castaña sobre los suyos y su enojo efectivamente se esfumo. _

Hinamori suspiro con enamoramiento y Yoruichi la miro divertida, pues ella también había sido joven y aun recordaba los amores que había tenido en su juventud, eran los mejores.

–Por cierto, Yoruichi-san ¿En donde están los demás?

–Los tres rezongones aun no salen de su cuarto y el vago de Kisuke esta en la tienda de artesanía.

Kira, Renji e Hisagui estaban en la puerta de la habitación de Momo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados el gran peluche de felpa con forma de oso panda que se encontraba arriba de la cama de Hinamori.

–Digamos que le acertó a Hinamori le encantan los peluches –opino sinceramente Kira.

–El doctorcito tuvo suerte, suerte de principiante solo eso –Renji se rasco la oreja.

–Yo creo que es un chico muy bueno y quiere a Momo de verdad –hablo Hisagui, quien disimuladamente se estaba mandando un mensaje de texto con Rangiku.

–Maldito –lo encaro el pelirrojo–. Ahora que estas tras las faldas de la rubia de buenos pechos te pasas al bando contrario ¿No?

–¡¿Nani? –Hisagui empuño su mano–. Esto no tiene nada que ver con la bella dama ¡Y deja de decir que tiene buenos pechos!

–Oh, entonces tú lo vas a negar.

–¡Claro que no! ¡Eso no viene al caso!

–Ah, entonces estas tras sus faldas porque eres un maldito pervertido.

Hisagui cerró su celular y con aquella mano que tenía cerrada se la iba a incrustar en la cara de Renji que ya se había puesto en posición para comenzar una batalla campal.

–No lleguemos a tan lejos por una niñada –intervino Kira poniéndose en medio de los dos–. Cada uno tiene sus problemas y lo esta canalizando por el lado que no debe.

–Es verdad, yo no tengo la culpa de que ahora Rukia tengo una nuevo "amiguito", Renji.

–¡Te pasaste, Shuhei! –grito Abarai lanzándose arriba del pelinegro.

Y entre puñetazo va, puñetazo viene y un Izuru tratando de separarlos, tanto Renji como Shuhei rodaron por las escaleras colina abajo, fue tan fuerte el ruido que Yoruichi y Momo ya estaban en el living viendo el pleito que esos dos llevaban a cabo.

–¡Renji! ¡Shuhei! –grito espantada Hinamori.

–¡Paren! –trato de meterse Kira al igual que Yoruichi, que intentaban separarlos, pero no había caso, esos dos estaban muy enojados con la vida y se estaban desquitando de esa manera.

Hisagui tenia la cabeza muy metida en el trabajo, en cuidar de Momo, en que ahora ella estaba muy cerca del entorno de Aizen, además de que estaba el tema de Rangiku, ella le importaba tanto como esa criatura que venia en camino, se habían vuelto muy allegados últimamente y no sabia como hacerle saber que ella podía contar con él.

Renji estaba en la misma situación que Hisagui con respecto a su trabajo y la protección de Momo, jamás se perdonaría si algo malo le llegara a suceder y a pesar de que todos creían que Toushiro era una buena persona, victima de Aizen –cosa que él también creía– aun conservaba sus dudas. Además estaba el hecho de que Rukia pasaba mas tiempo con Ichigo que con él, no sabia porque le molestaba tanto y tampoco sabia porque le jodia demasiado recordar lo mal agradecida que había sido Tatsuki con su persona. Era todo un tremendo lío, esa tonta de Tatsuki la había visto una vez en su vida, no comprendía porque le afectaba.

–¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta! –pego el grito Hinamori con lagrimas en los ojos.

Renji e Hisagui dejaron de golpearse y miraron a la más pequeña de la casa notando como sus cachetes melocotón ahora eran un camino de lágrimas.

–Saben… saben que no me gusta… que me duele verlos pelear… encima de ese modo –expreso Momo con la voz apagada, para luego agarrar su bolso de estudio y salir corriendo de la casa.

–Bien hecho, idiotas –les dijo Kira quien estaba a punto de salir tras Momo ya que era a su persona quien le tocaba vigilarla, pero antes de que saliera alguien lo tomo del brazo deteniendo su salida–. Urahara-san…

–Hoy no te toca a ti, Ikkaku y Yumichika se encargaran de velar por Hinamori-chan y Kuchiki-san –le aseguro el sombrerero para luego mirar a Renji y Shuhei que seguían en el suelo ya separados y con la mirada perdida por donde se había ido Momo–. Creo que hoy no es un buen día para nadie, mejor tómense un descanso y tranquilicen a su corazón.

–Esa niña hoy se levanto con una sonrisa radiante gracias a Hitsugaya porque ayer cumplieron un mes y se acaba de ir llorando por culpa de ustedes dos ¿Y Hitsugaya Toushiro es un peligro para ustedes? ¡Cambien su actitud! –les grito Yoruichi.

El silencio era una daga en el pecho, pero el mismo fue cortado por el sonido del móvil de Urahara, este miro que se trataba de un numero desconocido atendió sin hablar solo esperando que alguien se dignara a hablar del otro lado.

–_Siempre tan precavido Urahara Kisuke, un minuto de silencio esperando que contestaran del otro lado ¿Cierto?_ –Kisuke se acomodo su sombrero, había reconocido la voz del sujeto que le hablaba–. _¿Cómo esta la niña? Mejor dicho la jovencita ¿Ya le has dicho que ella es la salvación del mundo? ¿Qué pretendes con dejarla tan cerca del entorno de Aizen? ¿Crees que él no sabe que es ella?_

–Ryuken…

–_Lo se, muchas preguntas… tantas o la misma cantidad que me ha hecho mi hijo en las ultimas tres semanas._

Urahara abrió los ojos sorprendido.

–_No te diré mucho, aunque poco es trascendental._

–¿Y que es?

–_Mi hijo ya sabe que estas vivo y tenlo por seguro que Kurosaki Ichigo e Hitsugaya Toushiro ya se habrán enterado. _

–¿Tú se los has dicho, verdad?

–_Creo que no hace falta que conteste, por cierto el imbesil de Isshin ya lo sabe así que no hace falta que lo llames, bye, bye. _

La comunicación se corto de un momento a otro, Yoruichi lo miro expectante.

–Tenemos trabajo, Yoruichi-san y del pesado –expreso abanicándose.

/

La vio salir desde la Jurisdicción de Policía que le correspondía por ser la Jefa de las Fuerzas Especiales, hoy especialmente llevaba varias carpetas entre sus brazos y de aquellas pesadas, seguramente archivos que debía revisar como de costumbre referido al tema tabú: Aizen Sosuke.

–¿Te ayudo? –su voz fría e inmutable llego a los oídos de la pelinegra que se sobresalto del susto.

–¡Kya! –expreso de un gritito, se tambaleo perdiendo el equilibrio y los archivos de las manos.

–Lo siento, esa no era mi intención –se disculpo extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantar.

–Kuchiki idiota sino era tu intención ¿Por qué apareciste así?

–Cualquier persona normal se hubiera dado cuenta ¿En que o quien pensabas?

–No te importa –Soi Fog se levanto del suelo sin aceptar su ayuda –. Tsk, se cayeron los archivos.

Byakuya la ayudo a levantar las carpetas y a acomodarlas como estaban, todo transcurría en silencio y eso ya estaba exasperando. El empresario miro de reojo a la jefa de policía, no podía negarlo, lo de ellos era un amor raro.

Un momento…

¿Había dicho amor?

Rayos, si lo había dicho y desde que había muerto Hisana esa palabra no era ni siquiera pensada por su persona. Pero lo mas curioso de todo el asunto era que justamente esa palabra, ese sentimiento, volvía a resurgir con aquella persona que había sido su primer amor. Siempre lo había querido reprimir, nunca entendió porque jamás había dejado de preocuparse por ella, de pensar en que si se encontraba bien, de que si era feliz –aun estando casado se lo preguntaba–. Dicen que al primer amor nunca se lo olvida, Byakuya Kuchiki al encontrar el amor de Hisana, al tener el amor de su amada esposa, creyó que todo lo demás era una pavada.

Y ahí lo tenían con un fuerte golpe a su orgullo tan noble, tan recto y respetuoso.

–¿A que venias, Kuchiki? –ahí estaba Soi Fog, con ese tono de voz demandante y autoritario que no dejaba traslucir que Byakuya ahora la ponía nerviosa… como antes.

La cara inexpresiva del noble se poso sobre ella.

–Creo que tenemos una charla pendiente.

/

Gin vio el reloj de pared que se encontraba justo frente a sus narices, dejo unas historias clínicas de lado y levándose la mano a los bolsillos de su delantal blanco se levanto de su asiento para salir de su consultorio medico. Pero al hacerlo se encontró con la figura de aquella mujer que llevaba dos meses y medio de embarazo, esperando un hijo suyo.

–¿Podemos hablar?

–¿De que? –se hizo el desentendido–. Pensé que ya no trabajabas aquí, como durante estas tres semanas has faltado.

–Ah, lo has notado.

–Bueno, la clínica no es la misma sin ti Rangiku –ella sonrió levemente, pero Ichimaru frunció el ceño–. Lo digo porque esta todo en calma y muy tranquilo.

Matsumoto se sintió ridícula porque desde el fondo de su corazón ella deseaba que todo fuera un mal entendido, si Gin tenia miedo de enfrentar esta nueva etapa de su vida, ella lo entendería porque su hijo lo necesitaba tanto a ella como a él.

–Rangiku… vienes a ver si no todo esta perdido, si lo que sucedido o lo que dije en su entonces no era cierto, que tal vez era un malentendido, un berrinche mió ¿Cierto?

–Gin yo… –internamente se maldecía más de diez mil veces, Gin la conocía como la palma de su mano.

–No lo has entendido ¿Verdad? –su mirada se volvió sombría–. No me retracto de lo que dije. No voy a hacerme cargo de ese mocoso, yo no pedí un hijo, no lo quiero y no lo necesito… no me hagas volver a repetirlo porque no es nada divertido.

–¡Pero porque! –le grito en su cara intentando no largarse a llorar, no quería armar una escena melodramática, pero lamentablemente lo estaba provocando–. Dame una buena razón, porque no lo entiendo –susurro–. Podemos afrontar esto juntos, podemos encontrar la manera.

–No hay razones que en este momento entiendas, mírate… estas aquí tratando de no comprender lo que sucede frente a tus narices –se paso la mano entre sus grisáceos cabellos–. Lo nuestro se termino y ya no se de que manera explicarte que no me interesa el hijo que estas esperando.

–Es tu hijo…

Ichimaru negó de cabeza suspirando al aire dando a entender que esta situación le era tediosa. En ese preciso momento una mujer rubia, de ojos celeste, alta, piel morena y una delantera prominente apareció en la puerta de dicho consultorio.

–Gin quedamos en ir a almorzar ¿Lo olvidaste? –la mujer paso por alto e ignoro la presencia de Matsumoto.

–H-Harribel –susurro Rangiku sin poder creerlo, sintió una enorme puñalada en su pecho, en su corazón, pero no podía, no podía derrumbarse ahora _"Al fin de cuentas nunca me quisiste, Gin… porque volviste con ella" _

Ichimaru no respondió y en ese consultorio se formo un silencio tenso, Gin noto como Rangiku se limpiaba la única lagrima que había salido de sus ojos, lo miro con determinación y le dijo.

–Tenias razón vine aquí para comprobar que no era cierto lo que había pasado, dicen que toda persona merece una segunda oportunidad y yo simplemente creí que la merecías. Pero ya lo entendí y no insistiré más en el tema –Matsumoto cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir–. Y ten en claro que yo no pedí, ni quise un padre como tú para mi hijo, pero lamentable él si te necesita, pero también ten en cuenta que yo soy una mujer fuerte y se que mi hijo no te va a necesitar, eres un vació que se puede llenar. No te preocupes, Gin… yo cuidare muy bien de nuestro hijo y quédate tranquilo que jamás le voy a hablar mal de ti –sonrió levemente, se dio la media vuelta y partió en silencio, con la expresión de que nunca había pasado nada.

Gin dirigió sus pasos hacia el gran ventanal de su consultorio y vio como Rangiku salía de aquella clínica y se pedía un taxi, ni una sola lagrima mas cayo de aquellos orbes celeste cielo y él lo noto _"Gomenasai Rangiku… ojala algún día pueda decírtelo mirándote a los ojos"_ Por un momento la sonrisa de Ichimaru se borro al igual que su cara burlona, su expresión era melancólica, sentida, como la de un hombre que había perdido a la mujer de su vida, a la cosa mas importante que había tenido consigo y se había esfumado como la arena en las manos cuando quieres retenerla.

–Gin –lo llamo Harribel–. ¿Esa zorra va a darte un hijo?

Ichimaru frunció el ceño y miro a Harribel acrecentando su sonrisa escalofriante.

–Habla con propiedad, Rangiku tiene un nombre ¿De acuerdo? Y no, ella no me va a dar un hijo, eso es lo que cree, pero yo se que el niño no es mío.

–¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

–Eso es algo que no te importa –suspiro–. Por cierto ¿Cómo están tus chicas luego de la visita policial?

Harribel lo miro frunciendo el ceño, odiaba ese aspecto de Gin Ichimaru, cuando se trataba de Rangiku Matsumoto siempre se hacia el desentendido, cambiaba de tema o evadía todo asunto haciéndoles creer a todos que solo estaba con ella por estar, porque le convenía, pero Harribel sabia que no era así, sabia que Rangiku era la mujer mas importante en la vida de Gin, seguramente después de su madre. Ichimaru a ella no la engañaba, en un pasado la había dejado por ir detrás de Matsumoto y ahora salía con esto, por eso la odiaba, odiaba a Rangiku porque tenia el amor del hombre que ella quería.

/

Miro al cielo y arqueo una ceja enojado.

–Ah, ah… –mascullo con reproche–. Esos bakas siempre igual, creen que a los golpes pueden desquitarse de sus problemas.

Izuru apoyo su espalda al tronco de un árbol, pues en ese momento se encontraba en la plaza central de Karakura, había decidido salir a tomar aire para aliviarse del ambiente vivido en la casa. En ese preciso momento, noto como una joven se sentaba en la banca de la plaza a leer un libro, abrió los ojos sorprendido, no podía creer que chico era el mundo.

A paso sigiloso se fue acercando a ella, no sabia porque lo hacia, pero lo estaba haciendo. Era un impulso y es que una noche revisando los casos policiales y las personas implicadas en el asunto del Síndrome Hollow –en tal caso también Mayuri Kurotsuchi–. Había visto la ficha hecha de su hija, Nemu Kurotsuchi y si que le había parecido muy bonita, aunque algo apagada, cosa que había comprobado cuando se la había chocado días atrás en Tokio.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –esa voz sombría le hablo.

–¡Kyaaa! –pego el grito asustado, pues había llegado hasta ella y no se había dado cuenta–. Etto…

–¿Me estas vigilando?

–C-Claro que no, por supuesto que no, yo… etto… mi nombre es Izuru Kira ¿No eres de aquí, verdad?

–¿Importa? ¿Y porque me estas hablando?

–Muy buenas preguntas –susurro–. Es que bueno la verdad… es que Karakura es un pueblo chico, aquí se conoce todo el mundo y la plaza no es muy utilizada a excepción de mi hermana más chica y su mejor amiga que a veces meriendan aquí, por eso me sorprendió que alguien desconocido estuviera por estos lados…

–Hablas mucho –dijo la chica sin mirarlo ni siquiera.

–Lo siento, en verdad, en realidad no soy de muchas palabras, pero…

Dejo de mover sus labios, pues lo que decía contrastaba con sus acciones, suspiro con frustración agachando la cabeza, la verdad Izuru no era como Hisagui o Renji en el tema de conquistas femeninas, siempre se caracterizaba así mismo como un perdedor en esos aspectos. Si se trataba de una chica linda siempre hacia el ridículo como ahora.

Se dio la vuelta con intenciones de marcharse, pero esa voz con tan poca vida lo detuvo.

–¿En este pueblo hay alguna heladería?

–Si, hay una –dijo dándose la vuelta rápidamente para mirarla.

Ella por primera vez lo miro y asintió de cabeza dándole a entender que prosiga.

–¿Te orientas? Si es así te digo en donde queda –ella bajo la mirada sin responderle–. Oh, ah, claro t-también si quieres, claro, solo si quieres…

–Si, acompáñame y cuidado con pasarte de la raya que se me defender muy bien –le aseguro con un brillo amenazante en sus ojos para luego pararse con las intenciones de que Kira la siguiera.

–S-Si –aseguro mientras una gotita resbalaba por su frente _"Que chica más escalofriante"_ pensó.

/

–¿Por qué estas tan triste, Momo-chan? –Hinamori pego un grito de susto al sentir unos brazos femeninos que la abrazaban y peligrosamente se acercaban a sus pechos.

–¡Maldita mano larga! –el grito de Rukia se hizo escuchar a la vez que un sonido de un golpe en seco lo seguía–. ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi amiga!

–Rukia-san, Chizuru-san –Momo venia con los ojos bien abiertos como Rukia pisoteaba la cabeza de la joven pelirroja que no paraba de gritar cuanto amaba a Hinamori lo que hacia acrecentar la furia de Rukia.

Estaban en la puerta del Instituto de Arte armando semejante espectáculo, Rukia había ido a buscar a Momo, pues ambas debían ir a comprar el vestido con que asistirían a la boda de Orihime e Ishida. Momo obviamente como pareja de Toushiro y Rukia como la de Ichigo, el pelinaranja se lo había pedido.

–Chicas… ya no hagan tanto lío –trataba de calmarlas la joven castaña, pero en ese momento vio pasar a un hombre en bicicleta que tocaba una bocina anunciando que vendía unas ricas donas dulces–. ¡Ah, yo quiero! –expreso infantilmente con ojitos en forma de estrella.

Olvido que Rukia y Chizuru ahora se trenzaban a golpes mutuamente, y con pasos rápidos intento seguir a la bicicleta con emociones renovadas olvidando que había visto a Renji y Shuhei pelear de manera brusca en su casa. Pero en el momento que estaba por alcanzar al hombre de las donas, se tropezó con una piedra por lo que su cuerpo comenzó a caer lentamente al suelo.

Pero cuando esperaba tocar brutalmente el piso unas fuertes manos la tomaron de los hombros haciendo que ella se reincorporara sin recibir ningún rasguño. Ella levanto la mirada para ver a su "salvador" y vio la silueta de un hombre de cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, tes blanca, delgado y con un porte muy imponente y elegante.

–Debes tener mas cuidado, jovencita –le sonrió de manera amable–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Si, muchas gracias, no vi la piedra –dijo muy avergonzada mirando al suelo para todas partes buscando la dichosa piedra.

–No debes agradecer, solo se mas… cuidadosa.

–Si, bueno siempre me pasa –expreso avergonzada y miro con frustración como el hombre de las donas se alejaba cada vez mas.

El hombre hizo una seña a un chico que se encontraba en un auto de color negro con vidrios polarizados, el joven de cabello celeste bajo de dicho auto, paro al hombre de las donas y compro un paquete de las mismas para luego llevárselas al hombre que estaba junto a Hinamori. Ella estaba tan apenada que no había notado lo sucedido.

–Creo que querías comprar esto ¿Verdad?

–¿Pero como? –hablo sorprendida, pues no había notado en que momento ese hombre había comprado las donas.

El sujeto solo se encogió de hombros y con una amable sonrisa le dio el paquete de donas.

–Toma, son tuyas.

–Oh, no puedo aceptarlas así porque si, espere que se las pago –Momo intento sacar la billetera de su bolso, pero ese hombre se lo impidió.

–No es necesario, pequeña –hablo en un tono conciliador–. A mi no me hace falta, solo disfruta de tus donas.

Ikkaku y Yumichika salieron del local de bebidas con una malteada en la mano cada uno, el pelado comenzó reír de un comentario que había hecho su amigo, mientras que Yumuchika se acomodo su cabellera para este mas hermosa que de costumbre, pero en el momento de abrir sus ojos, los mismos vieron algo que lo dejo en shock.

–¡Ilkkaku! –pego el grito y jalo a su amigo del brazo haciendo que este volcara su malteada en su pantalón.

–¡Mierda, Yumichika! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Su amigo le señalo hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba Hinamori en compañía de…

–N-No puede ser… ¡Pon alerta a los comandos, Yumichika!

–Hai.

Momo tomo el paquete de donas con una sonrisa infantil en sus labios, ese sujeto la miraba con atención y cierta devoción, pues aunque Hinamori lo ignorara, para ese hombre ella era una pieza fundamental, importante y clave en su vida.

–Arigato, señor… –Momo lo miro con duda, ella podría jurar que a ese hombre lo había visto antes en algún lugar, pero como ella era demasiado despistada podía ser que sea un error suyo.

–Aizen… Aizen Sosuke –el castaño poso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Hinamori y le dio unas cariñosas y leves palmaditas.

Se dio la media vuelta y se retiro con una sonrisa en su rostro notando como los hombres de Zaraki estaban en posición para actuar en cualquier momento _"Mi mente viaja mas rápido que cualquier otra, solo un descuido me tomo para poder acercarme a ella, definitivamente el único peligro es Hitsugaya Toushiro" _pensó recordando que mientras el albino estuvo cerca de Momo jamás se había podido acercar a ella _"Aunque aun no puedo descifrar que es lo que pretendes, Urahara Kisuke" _

Aizen sabía a la perfección que Momo rondaba su círculo más cercano porque Urahara se lo permitía, porque Kisuke lo tenía en sus planes ¿Pero que era eso?

Rukia se acerco a Hinamori dejando a una inconsciente Chizuru en el suelo, esa chica nunca tenia suerte con sus amores, con Orihime era golpeada por Tatsuki y con Momo era agredida por Rukia.

–¿Quién era ese hombre? –cuestiono la joven Kuchiki.

–Ah, me estaba por caer y me salvo que no terminara en el piso y mira –le mostró la bolsa de papel madera con las donas–. Me las compro y me las regalo.

–Tú con tu cara inocente siempre te llevas la mejor parte con las personas –opino Rukia muy orgullosa de sus palabras–. Por cierto ¿Por qué te veías ofuscada?

–Oh, es que Renji y Shuhei se agarraron a los puñetazos hoy en casa y sabes que no degusta verlos pelear.

–Renji –susurro la pelinegra y Momo la miro de reojo, pero decidió no meterse, sabía que tanto Renji como Rukia eran gente grande, ellos sabría como arreglar sus diferencias o problemas.

En ese momento, Chizuru comenzó a reaccionar, Rukia noto esto y tomo del brazo a Momo y comenzó a correr con ella.

–Esa loca esta despertando, escapemos Momo que aun tenemos que comprarnos el vestido para mañana.

–Oh –susurro Chizuru reincorporándose y sentándose en el suelo–. Mañana se casa mi bella Hime –dijo largando un chorro de lagrimas.

/

Las rosas grises y blancas decoraban cada esquina de cada banco y rincón del lugar, la alfombra roja en la mitad de aquella iglesia con decoraciones de oro con las imágenes de algunos santos se veía radiante y armonioso. Si, la ceremonia se llevaba a cabo en una iglesia católica, Orihime lo había querido así. Ella era muy rara y extravagante con sus gusto e Ishida no se había podía negar cuando ella le pidió una boda y ceremonia católica al estilo occidental.

El sol estaba radiante en la ciudad de Tokio, el viento era fresco lo que aliviaba el rostro de los invitados que iban llegando poco a poco a la Iglesia Central de la ciudad.

–Oh, esta todo muy lindo –dijo con cierta fascinación Rukia que tenia puesto un vestido negro de raso y seda con ondas en la parte de sus rodillas, era la acompañante de Ichigo, pero su hermano mayor estaba invitado así que de todos modos ella asistiría a esa hermosa boda–. Aunque nadie lo crea, las bodas me gustan mucho, me hace acordar a las novelas que me gustan ver por la tele, solo espero que en esta no aparezca un tercero a decir "¡Yo me opongo!" –levanto su puño de manera graciosa e Isshin, Yuzu y Karin que estaban a su lado sonrieron con diversión.

Ichigo la miro de reojo y suspiro resignado, pues Rukia era muy bipolar según él, aunque debía aceptar que hoy se veía hermosamente bipolar. Byakuya quien vestía un elegante esmoquin miro de reojo a su hermana menor y a Kurosaki, debía admitir que no le gustaba, pero que mas podía hacer.

En ese momento llegaron Ukitake y Kyoraku en compañía de Nanao, los tres se acercaron a Ichigo y su padre con una sonrisa.

–Tanto tiempo sin verte, Isshin –hablo sonriente Juushiro.

–Estos momentos son especiales y siempre ayudan a los pequeños reencuentros –Isshin miro hacia un hombre de pelo blanco, anteojos, de saco y corbata–. Mira no mas al exasperante de Ryuken, aunque nadie lo crea esta nervioso –comenzó reír burlonamente.

–¿Y de donde conoces al padre del novio? –cuestiono Karin.

–Oh, hija mía que desalmada eres ¡Como es que no sabes de las amistades de tu querido y guapo padre! –comenzó a hacer su teatro tratando de abrazar a sus dos hijas.

–¡Quítate viejo idiota! –Karin le grito a la vez que de una patada en el rostro de Isshin hizo volar a su padre por los aires, todos miraron con una gotita de sudor en su frente aquella escena.

En ese momento llegaba Hitsugaya quien venia de la mano de Hinamori, ambos vieron pasar por sus narices a Isshin que termino con la cara incrustada en el suelo, Momo se asusto y soltándose de la mano de Toushiro fue directo hacia el padre Kurosaki. El albino miro de reojo a Ichigo que estaba de lo más tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos y después miro a Karin quien estaba apretando sus dientes, roja de la furia y con su puño levantado ¡Bingo! Había sido ella, era más que obvio.

–¿Señor se encuentra bien? –la voz de Hinamori le hizo a Isshin volver a la realidad y salir del gran shock de aquel golpe.

Al abrir los ojos el padre de Ichigo se encontró con una jovencita de una cara dulce y aniñada, unos grandes orbes chocolates brillosos, piel melocotón, cachetes de un color rosado suave y casi invisible, con una cabello castaño lacio y suelto que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Momo tenía puesto un vestido rosa pastel adherido al cuerpo con una cinta alrededor por debajo de su busto que no era grande, pero justo y necesario para su pequeño y estilizado cuerpo, el vestido le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas como una pollera corta con ciertos volados y una rosa blanca en su cintura.

–Oh, un ángel –dijo Isshin con estrellitas en los ojos y con baba cayendo por su boca.

–¡Viejo depravado y pervertido! ¡Deja de mirar a Momo de esa manera! –de un momento a otro Ichigo se encontraba pisoteando la cara de su padre, pues había visto la cara de asesino que había puesto Hitsugaya.

–Oh, Hitsugaya-kun –hablo Kyoraku dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda y miro con cierta perversión a Hinamori, que estaba asombrada del trato que se daban Isshin e Ichigo que ahora peleaban de mano sin piedad–. ¿Y esa bella señorita de donde la saco? Ah, ah, ah… usted no es mas un niño ¿Verdad?

Hitsugaya miro de reojo a su colega y gruñendo bajito fue directo a Momo y tomándola de la mano la trajo a su lado. Karin miro este gesto en especial ¿Por qué Toushiro le tomaba la mano a esa chica de manera tan posesiva?

–¿Quién es ella? –susurro e Ichigo quien se limpiaba un hilito de sangre de su nariz le respondió a su hermana.

–Es la novia de Toushiro –ante esas palabras la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida–. Hace un mes que están juntos.

–¿S-Su novia? –bajo la mirada con pena, ella siempre había tenido una profunda admiración hacia el amigo de su hermano y solo esperaba a crecer un poco, convertirse en una mujer, tenia esa esperanza.

Toushiro miro a sus colegas, conocidos presentes y presento a la chica durazno.

–Ella es Hinamori Momo, mi novia.

La chica hizo una leve reverencia a todos y sonrió dulcemente.

–Es un placer conocerlos –dijo avergonzada con sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo.

–El placer es nuestro, Hinamori-kun –le sonrió Ukitake.

–¡Momo, estas hermosa! –la abrazo Rukia–. Ya sabes que yo tengo un ojo especial para estas cosas, te elegí el mejor vestido.

Nanao miro asombrada a Hinamori y luego parpadeo para mirar a Hitsugaya _"No puedo creer que el doctor Hitsugaya con lo amargado que es tenga una novia tan linda y amable, ella es hermosa, su sonrisa transmite tanta paz" _pensó aun sorprendida.

–Ah, con que suerte corres Hitsugaya –dijo Isshin–. Ojala el idiota e inservible de mi hijo siga tus pasos.

Hitsugaya achino los ojos viendo como Ichigo le pegaba a su padre. En ese instante se le erizo el cabello al escuchar el grito de esa mujer que siempre acababa con su paciencia.

–Taichooooo –pego el grito Matsumoto–. ¡Porque fue tan cruel y no me espero!

–¡Idiota! –le espeto furioso–. Tú estuviste acompañando a Inuoe.

–Si, es cierto pero le dije que me pasara a buscar ¡Y no lo hizo! –le protesto.

–¡Yo no soy tu maldito chofer!

–Que malo que es, taicho –lloriqueaba la mujer haciendo su teatro–. Mire como trata a una mujer embarazada.

–Hitsugaya-kun, Rangiku-san ya dejen de pelear, que esta por llegar la novia –les hablo Hinamori.

Ambos asintieron de cabeza y Toushiro tomando la mano de Momo miro de mala manera a Matsumoto quien le hizo un desprecio, gruñendo el albino entro a la iglesia como todos los demás que habían visto la pequeña y tan cotidiana escena entre Hitsugaya y su asistente.

Ichigo se acerco a Ishida que estaba sumamente nervioso, caminaba de un lado a otro lo que logro exasperar a Kurosaki, quien lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y le hablo con determinación.

–Lastimas a Inuoe y te mato, haces llorar a Inuoe y te mato, no le cumples como correspondes y te mato, no la cuidas como debes y te mato ¿Quedo claro? –Uryuu lo miro confundido–. Por cierto ya deja de temblar, pareces una nenita.

–Kurosaki idiota –Ishida se zafo del agarre y se acomodo sus lentes–. Sabias que te tomarías muy a pecho lo de ser padrino de la boda.

–Y si, Inuoe es mi amiga y… lamentablemente tú también –Ichigo se encogió de hombros y a Ishida se le ensancho una venita en la frente.

La música de piano comenzó a sonar dándoles a entender a todos los presentes que la novia había llegado en compañía de sus dos damas de honor, Tatsuki y Rangiku.

Todos se quedaron embellezados al ver a la novia, estaba radiante y decir que estaba hermosa era muy poco. Inuoe Orihime ese día era la mujer más bella que había habitado la tierra y en ese momento con su bella sonrisa solo deseaba convertirse en la mujer de Uryuu Ishida, quería ser feliz a su lado, formar una familia con él. Su corazón latía cada vez mar rápido al saber que su sueño muy pronto se haría realidad.

"_Sora, hermano… hoy voy a formar una familia, por favor cuídanos, danos tu bendición desde el cielo"_ pensó una emocionada Orihime mientras se acercaba al altar, sin dejar ni un momento de mirar a Uryuu, quien solo la podía verla a ella, ya nada mas existía para él.

–Esto es realmente hermoso –susurro Hinamori con un brillo especial en sus ojos, nunca había asistido a una boda, solo las veía por la tele junto a Rukia–. Ojala dure para siempre.

Hitsugaya la escucho y apretó la mano de su chica con fuerza.

–Ojala –susurro el albino también.

Ninguno de ellos se imaginaba realmente que volver a lograr esa paz y alegría iba a tener un alto precio, nadie de los allí presentes se podía imaginar lo que iba a suceder.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Uf, si que me tarde mucho en publicar y la verdad es que me costo mucho hacer este capitulo, pero estoy satisfecha, creo que deje plasmado lo que quería transmitir. Lindos los momentos Hitsuhina ¿No? Espero les haya agradado.

/*/

Los meses pasan lentamente pero con precisión, mientras Ichigo e Hitsugaya buscan materializar las pruebas contra Aizen al igual que comienzan a buscar el paradero de Kisuke Urahara sin sospechar que están muy cerca de él. Hisagui y Rangiku se vuelven más unidos y él la ayuda a lo referido a su embarazado, Soi Fog se muestra confundida por sus sentimientos hacia Byakuya, Kiyone decide al fin dejarle a Ukitake el video que Hiyori y Shinji prepararon, mientras que Aizen decide acercarse más a Momo. Y Rukia luego de una salida junto a Ichigo escucha algo que no debía escuchar.

/*/

Gracias por leer y por sus lindos comentarios. Gracias.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	15. Chapter 15

Por favor no me maten ni me insulten, se que estoy un poco desaparecida, pero la verdad que el día a día se me esta complicando para poder escribir y publicar. La Universidad me esta costando además de que ya se acercan las fechas para rendir, por favor pido paciencia, se que tal vez es una falta de respeto de mi parte para las personas que esperan pacientes las publicaciones de mis fics, especialmente los Hitsuhinas. Por eso mismo pido disculpas, se que antes era súper puntual, pero antes contaba con un tiempo que ahora no. Mil disculpas de verdad. No es mala mi intención de esta larga espera.

Es que no solo tengo cuatro Hitsuhinas sino que además tengo un GaaMatsu y un GokuxMilk (en estos últimos dos no publico hace siglos, pero lo haré) Nuevamente pido disculpas.

Bien, no los molesto más ¡A leer! ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Bleach no me pertenece.

[xxxx]

**Capitulo XV**

La boda de Orihime e Ishida había sido uno de los momentos más lindos que todos los amigos, familiares y allegados a la pareja habían vivido. Luego de la ceremonia católica vino la fiesta en donde Inuoe anuncio que estaba embarazada de un mes, cosa que lleno de emoción a todos, especialmente al futuro padre del bebé.

Luego de mes y medio de aquella ceremonia que había unido la vida de Orihime e Ishida, los recién casados se encontraban llegando de su luna de miel. En el aeropuerto estaban siendo esperados por Ryuuken.

—¿Cómo les ha ido? –cuestiono el padre de Uryuu.

—¡Muy bien! –respondió como siempre una alegre Orihime–. El viaje estuvo espectacular, el hotel era muy reconfortante, había una gran pileta climatizada y… ¡La comida era de lujo! Comimos muy bien, ni siquiera hizo falta que yo cocine.

Inuoe se veía muy entusiasma con cada detalle que contaba, mientras que Uryuu solo se limitaba a estar en silencio. Durante todo ese tiempo había intentado –sin que su esposa se entere– de sacarle algún tipo de información a su padre, pero le había sido imposible.

—Orihime –la llamo Ishida–. Mira esa tienda de chocolates, son los que a ti te gustan ¿No quieres ir a comprar?

—Oh, Ishida-kun –a Inuoe se le colorearon las mejillas–. ¡Que delicia! ¡Comprare muchos para ti también!

La chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos grises se fue a las corridas por sus dulces, con ese tema del embarazo estaba siempre más apetitosa, además de que sus gustos por la comida estaban cada vez más atrofiados.

—¿Qué sucede? –Ryuuken miro a su hijo.

—Con Inuoe-san podemos volver solos, puedes irte Ryuuken.

—Menuda forma de llamar a tu padre –suspiro el mayor.

Ishida se acomodo sus lentes, tomo sus maletas y le hablo a su padre con seriedad.

—Hasta que no me des información de donde puedo encontrar a Urahara Kisuke, tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar.

—Oh, que interesante –Ryuuken lo miro fríamente–. No hace mucho te acabas de casar, estas en la espera de un hijo y… ¿Sigues con eso? ¿Estas seguro de que quieres correr ese peligro? Digo… ¿Estas seguro de que quieres poner en peligro a Orihime?

Uryuu abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, era obvio que él jamás querría que a Inuoe le pasara algo, esa chica era su vida entera.

—¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? –exigió saber.

Ryuuken se dio la media vuelta.

—Yo salve a mi familia a tiempo, no seas idiota y mantente al margen… o sino harás que mi esfuerzo haya sido en vano.

Sin más Ryuuken Ishida comenzó a caminar para la salida del aeropuerto, su hijo no podía dejar de verlo, en cierta forma sentía que algo le había sido revelado.

En donde Kurosaki, Hitsugaya y él se habían metido no era un juego de niños.

/

—¡Bienvenido, Ichigo-kun! –le hablo amablemente Ukitake–. Espero que te sientas cómodo y conforme.

—Ichigo-kun ahora eres parte de este equipo medico prestigioso, estamos muy contentos de tenerte aquí –se acomodo su sombrero de paja Kyoraku.

—Muchas gracias, les prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo –Ichigo sonrió.

—¿Y como ha tomado tu padre esta decisión? –Ukitake lo miro con preocupación.

—No hay nada porque preocuparse –el joven doctor de cabello naranja hablo con confianza–. El viejo estará bien, además ya sabe que no soy un niño.

Hitsugaya estaba en completo silencio mirando la situación con cautela, por suerte todo había salido perfecto al plan, pero aunque parezca estupido y alocado, era eso lo que mas lo preocupaba. El que no haya margen de error podía ser su error mas grande. Ahora Ichigo se encontraba siendo su nuevo compañero de trabajo, en la clínica de Aizen. Así lo habían estipulado, creían que podían conseguir las pruebas mas rápido, aunque ya contaban con algunas no era suficiente.

Pero lo más importante era que Toushiro sentía que eran ellos solos contra la corriente, contra el mundo. Eso no era bueno, todo lo que un día había creído era mentira, pero eso ya no importaba, las cosas estaban así por algo.

—Toushiro-kun estas muy callado y pensativo –Ukitake se acerco al joven albino.

Hitsugaya solo asintió de cabeza en silencio. En ese momento, se hizo presente en esa pequeña reunión, el dueño de la clínica: Aizen Sosuke.

—Bienvenido Kurosaki Ichigo –saludo cordialmente en compañía de Gin y Tousen.

Ichigo y Toushiro lo miraron con cautela, por la personalidad que ambos jóvenes portaban sabían que ese plan les seria muy difícil de llevar a cabo.

/

—No lo entiendo –susurro tapando su cuerpo con su bata de dormir, mientras tomaba un sorbo de café sentada en el sillón amplio de la sala de estar.

Soi Fog se sentía consternada, como hacia mucho tiempo que no experimentaba. Había cruzado palabras amables con Byakuya Kuchiki luego de aquella charla de bar. Y seguía sin entenderlo.

—_¿Charla pendiente? ¿Para que quieres que hablemos? –corrió su mirada hacia un costado con cierto enojo, tomando fuertemente los archivos entre sus brazos._

—_Creo que nos merecemos una aclaración ¿No lo crees? –el empresario la miraba sin expresión alguna._

—_No, creo que mejor es dejar las cosas como están. Ya olvida lo que paso, ya olvida… olvida lo que te enteraste. Seguramente ese orgullo tuyo te hace sentir la obligación de mostrarte preocupado. Pero conmigo no debes fingir, Kuchiki –se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda para irse de la presencia de aquel hombre. _

_Byakuya la tomo repentinamente de uno de los brazos. Soi Fog se quedo estática en su lugar, no supo porque su cuerpo comenzó a sentir un extraño hormigueo por cada músculo que portaba. Era… era como antes._

—_Yo no estoy fingiendo –fueron las palabras de Byakuya._

_Soi Fog dio vuelta su cara para mirarlo a los ojos y asombrada descubrió que Kuchiki Byakuya no mentía. Tenia esa mirada joven como la de aquel adolescente que se enojaba por cada tonta provocación que Yoruichi le hacia, por un momento Soi Fog quiso creer que Byakuya jamás había olvidado su verdadera esencia. _

—_Por favor._

—_Esta bien –termino aceptando._

El recuerdo de aquel día desde hacia mes y medio volvía en cada momento libre que tenia, realmente al hablar con él la había hecho sentir renovada, con un peso de encima menos. Ahora podía notarlo cada vez que Byakuya la miraba, era como si intentara decirle algo, pero ella no quería descifrarlo. Había sufrido mucho y ya le habría cerrado las puertas a la oportunidad de ser feliz. En ese momento, su celular comenzó a sonar.

—¿Moshi, moshi?

—_Soi Fog tenemos reunión de último momento, ven para lo de Kisuke. Necesito que me traigas los papeles que te pedí._

—Claro, Yoruichi. Me visto y voy.

Colgó la llamada y se levanto del sillón. Llevo su taza de café a la mesa de la cocina, mientras se iba desabrochando su bata para poder cambiarse con agilidad escucho el timbre de su departamento sonar.

—¿Y ahora quien? –susurro fastidiosa, pues no estaba para perder el tiempo, necesitaba cambiarse rápido para tomar el autobús a tiempo.

Soi Fog abrió la puerta de golpe sin ni siquiera preguntar de quien se trataba, pero se sorprendió al ver a la persona que estaba del otro lado.

—Tú…

Byakuya no respondió sino que se limito a abrir los ojos sorprendido, para luego correr su cara con cierta vergüenza reflejada en su expresión. Soi Fog se dio cuenta de ello y se tapo rápidamente su cuerpo descubierto con la bata que aun estaba abierta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto de un grito y enojada con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Tenemos reunión de urgencia, pensé que podía pasar por ti para que llegues mas rápido, aun sigues tomando el autobús público ¿Verdad?

—B-Bueno s-si es cierto –Soi Fog no sabia que hacer, esa situación era vergonzosa, además de que Byakuya no se dignaba a mirarla–. Pero no tenias porque si quieres puedes irte, aun no me cambie, di que llegare tarde.

—Puedo esperar –Byakuya dio un paso al costado y apoyo su espalda en la pared de al lado de la puerta del departamento de Soi Fog.

La chica suspiro rendida, sabia lo terco que era el hombre Kuchiki, no podía evitar lo contrario.

—Bien, en un momento estoy –la pelinegra comenzó a cerrar su puerta lentamente observando como Byakuya cerraba su ojos pensativo y en calma–. O-Oye… n-no… entra, no te quedes ahí afuera.

Soi Fog abrió la puerta nuevamente, Byakuya la miro y asintió de cabeza en silencio. Era realmente raro, pero ahora ya no se mostraban como si fueran perfectos desconocidos. Había impulsos que no podían evitar, era como cuando eran niños, aunque había cosas que ya no eran iguales. Hoy por hoy controlaban sus emociones y ya no se alteraban e insultaban por cualquier tontería.

Porque crecer significaba eso, vivir y madurar. Ellos dos habían vivido cosas que los habían hecho cambiar, pero eso podía dejarse de lado por un segundo, en ese momento, en donde los demás no estaban presentes.

/

Momo tomo los papeles que había impreso entre sus manos, tenia una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y Rukia la miro confundida. No la entendía.

—¿Para que quieres conseguir un trabajo si estas muy bien como estas?

—Rukia-san, tú estas muy bien como estas, pero en mi caso es hora de buscar independencia económica. Izuru, Renji y Shuhei ya lo han hecho, solo falto yo.

—¿Urahara y Yoruichi te dejaron?

—Aja –Momo asintió–. Al principio no parecían muy convencidos, pero terminaron aceptando que ellos no podían mantenerme toda la vida.

—¿Y por donde piensas buscar trabajo?

—Rukia-san eso es fácil, solo debo leer el diario en la parte de pedidos de trabajo y si hay alguno que se acople a mi solo debo presentarme y dejar mi currículo. Lo malo es que yo aun no tengo experiencia laboral.

Tanto Toushiro como Ichigo iban en silencio en el auto del chico Kurosaki, por el momento todo había salido a lo estipulado, solo esperaban no levantar sospechas con la presencia de Ichigo en la Clínica Privada Oriental.

—Bueno, todo hasta el momento salio bien, solo me falta conseguirme una asistente medico –hablo Ichigo entrando al poblado de Karakura–. Había pensado en decirle a alguna de mis hermanas, pero eso seria entrometerlas en esto además de que ellas ayudan al viejo en la clínica.

—No te preocupes ya aparecerá alguien, no creo que sea tan difícil encontrar un asistente medico.

—Es cierto, la casa de Hinamori esta por aquí ¿Verdad?

—Si, en la próxima dobla a la izquierda.

Ichigo sonrió gracioso.

—Quién diría que estarías de dos meses de novio con una chica ¿No?

—Dos meses y medio –corrigió de manera inconsciente.

—Ja, y encima llevas la cuenta y todo –Ichigo largo una pequeña risita.

—¡Cállate! Y concéntrate en manejar –el albino bufo molesto.

—Oye que estoy esperando un "gracias" de tu parte, ya que gracias a mi tú estas con Hinamori.

—¿Nani? –Hitsugaya miro confundido a Ichigo.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Si no fuera porque yo la atropelle aquella vez, tú jamás le hubieras salvado la vida y no la hubieras conocido.

—Hmp, en realidad eres tú el que debe agradecerme a mi, Kurosaki –Toushiro se cruzo de brazos.

—¿Are? –Ichigo arqueo una ceja–. ¿Y se puede saber porque?

—Porque si a Hinamori le hubiera pasado algo malo por tu culpa, yo te hubiera matado.

El joven de cabellos naranjas parpadeo analizando aquellas palabras para luego tragar saliva con nerviosismo, porque era cierto. Toushiro era un chico rudo que por Hinamori era capaz de matarlo.

—Mira ahí esta saliendo de su casa –hablo Ichigo señalando con su dedo índice–. Oh, esta Rukia.

—No digas "Oh, esta Rukia" como si estuvieras sorprendido cuando sabes que Kuchiki siempre esta con Hinamori –especto Hitsugaya.

—¡Uruse! –grito Ichigo avergonzado.

Momo iba acomodando los currículos que había impreso en una carpeta con folios y junto a la joven Kuchiki iban hacia el puesto de diarios del pueblo.

—Mira Momo son Hitsugaya e Ichigo –hablo Rukia.

—Hitsugaya-kun –la joven castaña enseguida levanto la mirada al escuchar el nombre de su novio y ahí lo vio saliendo del auto de Kurosaki Ichigo.

—Hinamori –Toushiro la saludo de mano acercándose a ella, Momo le sonrió con dulzura.

—Hola enana maldita –saludo Ichigo recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara por cortesía de Rukia.

—¡Te dije mil veces que no me llames así!

Ichigo y Rukia comenzaron a discutir siendo observados por Momo y Toushiro.

—Ellos se quieren de una manera rara ¿No lo crees, Shiro-chan? –le susurro Hinamori.

Hitsugaya se encogió de hombros y aprovecho que Ichigo y Rukia seguían con su discusión y en su mundo, para tomar a Momo del mentón y besarla. Siempre evitaba besarla en público, Momo no se molestaba por ello, sabia como era el joven albino. Y Toushiro no era que no quisiera, pero se daba cuenta de algo que podía causarle algo de problemas y era que cada vez que besaba a Hinamori sus instintos le pedían llegar mas lejos, en un solo beso experimentaba la sensación de querer hacer suya a Hinamori, sin importar que. Por eso es que se reprimía, no quería pasar de irrespetuoso con ella, además porque sabia que en algún momento iban a intimidar, solo debía esperarla.

—Hitsugaya-kun –Momo lo miro al deshacer el beso–. Necesito que me ayudes en algo.

—¿El que? –la miro sin quitar su vista de los ojos chocolate de Hinamori.

—Mira –Hinamori le mostró la carpeta que llevaba en mano–. Como tú eres muy inteligente necesito que me digas si hice bien mi currículo.

—¿Currículo? –la miro confundido–. ¿Acaso quieres buscar un trabajo?

—Si –sonrió feliz–. Quiero empezar e independizarme.

—A ver –leyó los papeles que estaban dentro de la carpeta y sonrió satisfecho–. Pues no esta mal, para ser tu primer currículo esta muy bien.

—Arigato.

—Aunque… –Hitsugaya guardo silencio por unos segundos.

—¿Aunque que?

—Aunque creo que no es una buena idea que comiences a trabajar, aun eres joven, estas estudiando ¿Y quien te dice que encuentres un trabajo confiable y con gente segura? Además… ¿Hum? ¿Hinamori?

Hitsugaya arqueo una ceja al ver como Momo le hacia una especie de desprecio, la chica se había molestado, de eso se había dado cuenta.

—¿Acaso crees que soy una pequeñita, Hitsugaya-kun? –la castaña lo miro enojada, Rukia e Ichigo dejaron de pelear al ver el conflicto que se armaba con la otra pareja.

—En ningún momento dije eso, solo que creo que no es necesario que busques un empleo.

—Ah, entonces crees que soy una inútil que no se sabe cuidar por si misma.

—¡Claro que no! –grito enojado.

—¿Por qué todos creen que no soy capaz de conseguir un empleo y mantenerlo? –cuestiono ofendida.

—Que no es eso –a Hitsugaya se le marco una venita en la frente.

—¿Entonces? –hablo enojada posando sus manos en la cintura.

—Te estoy cuidando, tonta. Hoy en día hay miles de personas que explotan a los jóvenes solo porque estos no tienen experiencia laboral, es eso –le hablo tomándola de la muñeca acercándola a él.

—Hitsugaya-kun –susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué eres caprichosa, Hinamori?

—Yo no soy caprichosa, shiro-chan.

—Que no me llames así –susurro cerrando sus ojos.

Ichigo y Rukia sonriendo se acercaron a Momo y Toushiro.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—Nada que te incumba, Kurosaki –respondió a secas el albino.

—Hitsugaya-kun cree que no soy capaz de conseguir un trabajo –hablo Momo.

—Que no es eso –Toushiro suspiro enojado–. Si eres capaz, solo que no lo creo necesario. Enfócate en tus estudios.

—¿Estas buscando trabajo? –Ichigo miro a Momo.

—Si, Momo recién hizo sus currículos –hablo Rukia–. Justamente íbamos al puesto de diario a comprar el suplemento de trabajo ¿Nos acompañan?

Y mientras los cuatros comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro del pueblo de Karakura, Ichigo tomo el currículo de Momo entre sus manos y lo comenzó a leer.

—Vaya, es un currículo bien completo –expreso el pelinaranja.

—Arigato, ne –le sonrió Momo.

—Lo único que no entiendo es ¿a que escuela has ido? Aquí no lo pones…

—Ah, eso –Hinamori bajo su mirada y Rukia la observo con cierta tristeza–. Es que yo nunca he ido a una escuela como un chico normal, siempre me he educado en casa con profesores particulares.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso porque? –Ichigo la miro confundido.

Toushiro en ese momento le tomo la mano a Hinamori, algo le había contado Momo y al parecer eso la entristecía. Hitsugaya la entendía, al notar la personalidad sociable y amigable de Momo podía saber que el no compartir con los demás niños de su edad algo fundamental como la primaria debió ser doloroso para ella. Desde un principio, supo que Momo era diferente y de verdad con el correr del tiempo el albino noto que Hinamori había sido criada con ciertos cuidados y diferente que a cualquier persona.

—Bueno, lo que sucede es que desde muy pequeña yo estuve enferma, con algunos problemas de salud y no podía relacionarme con la gente, eso era un peligro para mi y mi cuerpo –respondió Momo.

—¿De en serio? –Ichigo se rasco el mentón pensativo–. ¿Pero que enfermedad tenias?

—Bueno, no recuerdo que me hayan dicho el nombre de la misma ¿Rukia-san tu recuerdas el nombre? –la joven Kuchiki con semblante de estar recordando negó de cabeza finalmente–. Pero se trataba de una enfermedad en la que mi organismo no desarrollaba anticuerpos, no tenía desarrollo. Por eso era peligroso que yo tuviera contacto con personas, cualquier virus o bacteria por más insignificante que fuera podía ser fulminante para mi débil e indefenso cuerpo que no creaba barreras de protección.

Hitsugaya freno sus pasos y miro a Hinamori entre sorpresa e intriga.

—¿No poseías anticuerpos? ¿Cómo fue que lograste tenerlos, Hinamori?

—Pues, con un tratamiento especial que me dio la doctora Unohana del hospital de aquí de Karakura. El mismo finalizo cuando yo tenía dieciséis años ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, es que es raro –hablo Ichigo–. Dentro de mis años como medico nunca había escuchado que una enfermedad así durara tanto tiempo, para ti fue como toda una vida ¿Verdad?

—Si, igualmente sigue siendo algo problemático. Aun tomo una pastilla de reforzamiento de defensa al organismo –Momo saco una tablita de pastillas de su cartera y la mostró–. Y cada tres meses paso a ver a la doctora Unohana para que me de una dosis sanguínea –Momo se llevo un dedo al mentón pensativa–. Ahora que lo pienso la próxima semana me toca ir a ver a Unohana-san por ese tema.

—¿Dosis sanguíneas? –Ichigo y Toushiro preguntaron al unísono.

—Si, es como si fuera una inyección pero en la sangre –hablo Rukia–. Ustedes son médicos ¿Cómo es que no lo saben?

—Si lo sabemos –respondió Ichigo haciéndose el ofendido.

—Dame esas pastillas –Toushiro le saco la tablita de las manos a Momo–. La otra vez te vi tomando una de ellas, pero nunca pensé que fuese por algo así sino por otra cosa ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Bueno es que nunca me lo preguntaste, Hitsugaya-kun. Además ¿Por qué creías que tomaba esas pastillas?

—Por nada –Toushiro se sonrojo levemente, pero Ichigo se acerco al albino y le susurro con picardía.

—¿Tú creías que eran anticonceptivos, Toushiro?

—¡Uruse! –le grito a todo pulmón con miles de venitas en su cara y avergonzado. Momo y Rukia los miraban confundidas, no entendían que le pasaba a esos dos.

—Moi –Ichigo se encogió de hombros–. Lo importante es que ya estas bien ¿Verdad, Hinamori?

—Así es –sonrió la nombrada y en ese momento Hitsugaya que estaba mirando las pastillas de Hinamori arqueo una ceja confundido, pues esas pastillas no tenían nombre ni composición química detallada, eso era raro, demasiado raro.

—Hinamori ¿Quién te recetó estas pastillas? –pregunto seriamente el albino.

—¿Eh? Pues me las suministra todos los meses la doctora Unohana ¿Por qué?

—Por nada –susurro corriendo su mirada hacia un costado.

—Bueno no importa, a todo esto, lo importante aquí es que tu problema ya esta solucionado, Hinamori –hablo Ichigo sonriendo.

—¿De que estas hablando, Ichigo? –Rukia lo miro con análisis.

—De que si Hinamori esta buscando empleo, yo le daré trabajo a Momo ¡Seré su jefe!

Ichigo levanto dos dedos de la mano derecha en forma de victoria y como símbolo de paz. Rukia, Momo y Toushiro parpadearon sin comprender.

/

El cielo era algo de lo que la naturaleza era digna de estar orgullosa, así era como Hiyori y Shinji pensaban, sus asperezas se volvían nulas cuando ambos miraban con tranquilidad el cielo.

—¿Crees que todo salga bien, baka-Shinji?

—No tienes porque preocuparte, ya sabes que el riesgo es latente, lo sabíamos desde el momento en que nos vimos involucrado en esto –Hirako cerro sus ojos.

—¿Algún día me lo contaras? –Hiyori agacho su cabeza apoyándola entre sus rodillas.

—¿El que? –Hirako la miro haciéndose el desentendido.

—¡No te hagas el idiota! –la chica le dio un hojotaso en la cara con suma violencia y el medico se tomo su nariz sangrando entre sus manos mirándola–. Hablo… me refiero a que si me dirás algún día como fue que empezó todo. Tú eras colega de Aizen… en aquel tiempo.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso –Shinji se levanto del suelo y miro a su amiga con confianza–. Lo más importante ahora es que esperemos a la noche.

—¿A la noche?

—Si, a la noche la ciudad se llenara de luces y… Kiyone nos llamara para darnos información.

Hiyori bajo la mirada y sonrió levemente.

/

Ukitake iba en dirección a su hogar en compañía de su amigo de siempre y de toda la vida, Kyoraku.

—La incorporación de Ichigo-kun a nuestro equipo de trabajo será un gran avance y una mayor trayectoria para la clínica ¿No lo crees, Kyoraku?

—Si ¿Me pregunto que es lo que habrá hecho Aizen para lograrlo? Ahora que recuerdo Ichigo-kun se había negado varias veces a dejar la clínica de su padre.

—Ah, según se Toushiro-kun lo convenció –sonrió el peliblanco.

—Hitsugaya-kun siempre se muestra molesto con las actitudes de Ichigo-kun, pero en el fondo esos dos son buenos camaradas –rió Kyoraku.

—Así es –Juushiro sonrió amablemente sacando las llaves para entrar a su casa.

—Oh, Ukitake ¿Qué es eso?

Los dos hombres miraron al objeto que llamaba su atención, ahí en la entrada del hogar de Juushiro Ukitake se encontraba un pequeño paquete con el nombre del medico.

—Parece que es para ti, tiene tu nombre –Kyoraku tomo el pequeño paquete y se lo entrego a su amigo.

—Entremos y veamos que es –sugirió el albino.

Mientras ambos amigos entraban a la casa del doctor, una joven rubia de cabello corto y ojos negros observaba desde la esquina, miro su reloj de mano.

—Quince minutos –susurro–. Solo espero que no lo vean desde muy cerca.

Y luego de quince minutos estipulados por reloj dentro de la casa de Ukitake se escucho el ruido de una explosión.

—Bien, el video se autodestruyo como lo teníamos planeado –suspiro con alivio Kiyone.

—¡Ahhaaa! –se escucho el grito de Ukitake desde adentro–. ¡Mi televisor! ¡Exploto! ¡Pero porque!

—Gomenasai, Ukitake-san –susurro con sus mejillas sonrojadas Kiyone, tomando su móvil para hablar por el mismo.

/

Todo estaba en completo silencio, dentro del automóvil de Ichigo esa era la situación y esto lo estaba incomodando.

—Vamos, Toushiro –suspiro al aire–. ¿No me digas que sigues enojado porque no te gusta la idea de que le haya dado el empleo a Hinamori?

—¡Por su puesto que no me gusta la idea! ¿Recuerdas porque motivo te hice entrar a trabajar a la clínica de Aizen? ¿Eres idiota o que? –le grito realmente enojado.

—Hombre, hombre, cálmate –Ichigo freno su auto–. A Hinamori no le pasara nada, solo será mi asistente y ya. Además la tendrás mas cerca para poder cuidarla y sobreprotegerla como a ti te gusta, mi consultorio y oficina están pegadas a la tuya.

—Igualmente no me parece, es peligroso.

—Toushiro estas paranoico, cálmate, así no llegaremos a ningún lado. Se que quieres cuidar de ella porque es tu novia ¿Pero no crees que estas siendo obsesivo?

—Kurosaki ¿Tú realmente te has dado cuenta de la situación en la que nos encontramos?

—No me trates como idiota, jamás haría que gente ajena a esto salga lastimada, sabes que ese no es mi estilo. Además Hinamori solo trabajara entre dos y tres horas al día, no hará tiempo completo y no le pediré que trabaje todos los días.

Hitsugaya lo escuchaba en silencio.

—Lo hice para hacerle un favor a ella y a ti, tú no querías que ella sea explotada o que termine con un jefe desconocido ¿no? Sabes que yo no soy exigente, además que la tendrás cerca de ti para que estés mas seguro. Toushiro yo también la voy a cuidar, ella no se esta involucrando en esto. Es solo un trabajo ¿Qué tiene de malo? De verdad, no seas paranoico.

—Realmente no me gusta.

—Ash, que celoso eres.

—No son celos.

—¡Que remedio! –Ichigo se paso una mano por su cabello naranja–. Realmente estas enamorado de Hinamori.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe, vuelve a manejar –corrió su mirada avergonzado.

Ichigo volvió a poner en marcha su automóvil y Toushiro cerro los ojos pensativo, era verdad que no le agradaba para nada la idea de que Momo sea la asistente que necesitaba Kurosaki, pero debía aceptar y darle crédito a Ichigo de que en cierta manera en eso de tener mas cerca de Hinamori para cuidarla, tenia razón.

Pero había otra causa que lo tenía preocupado y era esa extraña enfermedad que había padecido Momo y de la cual hasta hoy en día tenia precauciones. Jamás escucho algo parecido y su persona era un medico prodigio, casos de diferentes enfermedades había escuchado y muchos. Y según lo comentado por su novia lo que ella había padecido no podía haber durado tantos años ¿O si?

—Es raro –susurro pensativo.

—¿La enfermedad de Hinamori? –pregunto con cautela Ichigo, quien había notado la preocupación de Hitsugaya desde el momento en que Momo había hablado de la misma.

—Yo… si –acepto finalmente mirando por la ventanilla hacia la ruta–. Una persona que carece de defensa puede hacer un tratamiento y tener medicación constante hasta que el mismo metabolismo y organismo se regenere y estabilice ¿Pero por un periodo de dieciséis barra diecinueve años? Eso nunca lo había escuchado, además la medicación que ingiere Hinamori, no tiene nombre y ningún prospecto químico descrito como todo medicamento tiene que tener.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, eso le parecía raro.

—Oye… y si… y si Hinamori en realidad posee otra enfermedad y se la han ocultado para que ella no sufra –Hitsugaya abrió los ojos sorprendido–. Toushiro tú sabes que hay familias que hacen eso. Además, quien sabe tal vez esa enfermedad es hereditaria y recuerda que Hinamori…

—Si, lo se, pero…

—Mira, tranquilo lo único que tienes que hacer es averiguar sin que ella se de cuenta, por el momento puedes hablarlo con Unohana-san. Yo te ayudare y tratare de hablar con Rukia hoy a la noche que salgo con ella, al parecer Rukia sabe algo. Hoy mientras Hinamori hablaba, ella permaneció casi en silencio y pensativa. Eso no es común en esa enana.

Hitsugaya asintió de cabeza y guardo silencio.

/

—Rangiku-san tu bebé se desarrolla con total normalidad –una joven de cabello lila y corto y uniforme blanco le hablo a la rubia voluptuosa que se tapaba nuevamente su vientre crecidito para que no tomara frío.

—Arigato, Isane –sonrió Matsumoto–. Entonces puedo estar tranquila.

—Absolutamente, entraras al cuarto mes en perfecto estado.

—¡Que bueno! La verdad es que quiero que todo salga bien.

Isane le sonrió y se volteo mirando a Hisagui quien con la espalda apoyada en la pared cercana a la puerta, estaba apartado, no quería molestar, solo acompañar en silencio a Rangiku.

—Hisagui-san deberías estar muy contento y mas alegre, tú hijo esta creciendo sano y salvo en el vientre de su madre –Isane le hablo al joven, quien apenas escucho lo dicho dio un pequeño brinco de la sorpresa.

—¿Eh? E-Espera… –intento excusarse, pero miro a Rangiku que bajo su mirada con cierta tristeza. Y no era para menos el padre de la criatura debería estar allí, pero no lo estaba. Por eso Hisagui le había recomendado a Rangiku hacerse todos sus estudios en el hospital de Karakura y que él la ayudaría en todo lo que fuera posible. Cruzarse con Gin no era una opción para Matsumoto.

—¿Sucede algo? –pregunto Isane.

—No, nada, olvídalo –Hisagui se acerco a Rangiku dándole su abrigo para que se lo pusiera–. ¿Cuándo es el próximo chequeo?

—El próximo mes, si vas a mesa de entrada ya te pueden dar el turno.

Rangiku tomo el abrigo que le daba Shuhei, quien dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida.

—Bien, yo me encargo de eso –dijo Hisagui saliendo del consultorio–. Te espero afuera, Rangiku-san.

—Arigato –le sonrió calidamente.

—Rangiku-san que suerte, Hisagui-san es un hombre muy guapo ¡Y que sea el padre de tus hijos! –Isane le guiño un ojo con complicidad y Rangiku le sonrió quedadamente. Pues, ella sabia que el padre de su hijo era Gin no Hisagui–. Que lastima, porque ¿te confieso algo?

—¿El que?

—Una vez salí con Hisagui-san, como amigos claro, nada importante, pero me di cuenta de que era un hombre interesante. De verdad jamás me imagine que estaba en pareja contigo y yo que pensé que tenía alguna posibilidad con él –suspiro con decepción Isane.

Rangiku ante las palabras de la joven frunció el ceño con cierto enojo aunque no sabia muy bien porque.

—Pues, será mejor que no te hagas muchas ilusiones –dijo cerrando su abrigo y acomodándose su cabellera.

—Si, ya me di cuenta que Hisagui-san esta te quiere a ti, además que juntos van a formar una familia –Rangiku se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, Isane le sonrió con amabilidad–. Eres muy afortunada, Rangiku-san.

Ella no dijo nada, solo tomo su bolso y se despidió en silencio. Al salir del consultorio se encontró con Hisagui que venia con el turno en la mano para la próxima visita.

—Aquí esta, es para la primera semana del mes que bien –hablo Shuhei.

—Gracias.

Ambos salieron en silencio del hospital de Karakura, Shuhei la miro de reojo, según él que Rangiku estuviera tan callada no era normal.

—¿Sucede algo, Rangiku-san?

—No, solo que… –ella freno sus pasos, Hisagui la imito mirándola con atención–. A ti… digo… ¿tú conocías a Isane de antes, verdad?

—¿Eh? Si, ella se lleva muy bien con Hinamori y como Momo de vez en cuando vine por visita medica con Unohana-san, un par de veces me he cruzado con Isane, es una excelente profesional ¿Por qué?

—Shuhei si ella te interesa no tienes porque sentirte obligado conmigo, a decir verdad que yo este embarazada puede ser un impedimento para ti y la gente puede pensar algo errado.

—¿De que estas hablando? –cuestiono confundido.

—Que si te interesa Isane no debiste dejar que ella crea que eres el padre de mi hijo, yo sola siendo madre soltera es algo con lo que puedo…

—Rangiku-san a mi no me interesa Isane ¿De donde sacaste eso?

Matsumoto corrió su cara hacia un costado.

—¿No saliste con ella una vez?

—No que yo recuer… Ah, si ahora que lo dices una vez fui a tomar un café con ella, fue para cuando Kurosaki Ichigo atropello a Hinamori y ella fue trasladada aquí. Había noches en que Isane se quedaba en vela cuidando de Momo. Una vez coincidimos y como Hinamori se había dormido la invite a tomar un café como agradecimiento de su preocupación por Momo ¿Por qué?

—Ah… yo… –Rangiku abrió su boca sorprendida–. Nada, olvídalo –volvió a sonreír.

—Rangiku-san ya te dije que para mi no es ninguna obligación ayudarte en tu embarazo. Lo hago porque quiero y no voy a abandonarte.

Rangiku lo miro sin quitar sus ojos celestes de los negros de Hisagui.

—Shuhei yo… –sus orbes se llenaron de un brillo especial–. Gracias, de verdad.

Hisagui se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Ya te lo dije antes no tienes nada de que agradecer, yo estaré para ti.

Rangiku sonrió sintiéndose realmente protegida, en su estado, era eso lo único que necesita. Ella lo supo, no estaba sola.

Desde la esquina, viendo dicha escena desde su auto se encontraba Gin.

—Kawai –susurro con burla sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara. Prendió su vehiculo y se marcho del lugar sin ser visto por nadie. Shuhei ni mucho menos Rangiku supieron que Ichimaru los había visto.

/

—El trabajo es muy fácil, lo único que debes hacer es acercarte a ella y hacerte pasar por el representante de esta organización que da becas a estudiantes de institutos terciarios. Gin se esta encargando del papeleo sin fondos que esto requiere.

Aizen le hablo con precisión a uno de sus subordinados.

—¿Puedes hacer el trabajo, Aroneiro?

—Claro que si, Aizen-sama –respondió el joven muchacho.

—Bien –el castaño acerco una foto a su empleado–. Ella es Hinamori Momo, estudia fotografía en el Instituto de Arte y Diseño de Tokio, a ella es a quien te vas a acercar.

Aroneiro miro con atención la foto de la joven castaña para que ningún detalle se le olvide de ella.

—Una cosa mas, Aroneiro –el joven miro a Aizen–. Ella es mi tesoro mas preciado, si haces algo mal… ya sabes.

—Hai –asintió de cabeza.

En ese momento, a la sala de reunión entro Ulquiorra.

—Aizen-sama debo informarle de algo.

—Te escucho, Ulquiorra.

El chico de ojos verdes y expresión solitaria se acerco a Aizen y le extendió una ficha organizada.

—Kurosaki Ichigo acaba de presentar hace una hora la ficha de su asistente medico y… mire de quien se trata.

Aizen tomo entre sus manos el papel que le extendió Ulquiorra, sonrió imperceptible.

—Definitivamente, poco a poco todos los caminos se me van abriendo con precisión.

/

La noche se había hecho presente, pero esta vez sin ninguna estrella. Estaba despejado y la brisa era suave, los árboles iban al compás de la misma y las luces de Tokio estaban brillantes como nunca antes.

Mientras que dentro del teatro central de la ciudad, en plena función de una obra teatral contemporánea el ruido de un sutil ronquido estaba colmando la paciencia de Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo Kurosaki abrió la boca a mas no poder largando un sonoro ronquido, a Rukia se le formo una gran vena en su cien y no lo dudo.

—¡Puky! –grito enojada dándole un grandioso puñetazo en plena cara a Ichigo que se había dormido en plena función teatral.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? –Ichigo se despertó de un brinco frotándose la cara por el dolor.

—Ssshhh –fue lo que escucharon ambos por parte de las demás personas que estaban viendo la obra.

Rukia agarro su cartera de mano y con un semblante de asesina serial salio echando humo de la aquella sala, Ichigo trago saliva nervioso, se dio cuenta de que su cita había empezado muy mal, mejor dicho de lo peor.

—Oye, Rukia escúchame –Ichigo le seguía los pasos a la joven Kuchiki tratando de que esta le prestara atención–. Estuve muy mal, estuve muy mal, lo se. Pero escúchame, no soy muy bueno para estas cosas de teatro y opera, no entiendo de qué me están hablando, no es que me pareciera aburrido ni nada por el estilo, pero…

—¡Idiota te quedaste dormido! –le espeto enojada y ofendida.

—B-Bueno, si pero…

—¿Pero que?

—Por favor dame la oportunidad de remediarlo –le pidió sinceramente.

—¿Y que si no quiero? –lo desafió.

—Oh, parece que están teniendo problemas de pareja ¿Ne? –una voz burlona llamo la atención de ambos. Al darse la vuelta tanto Ichigo como Rukia notaron la figura de Senna que parecía divertirse mucho al ver que la "pareja" no se llevaba muy bien–. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Su farsa es insostenible?

—¿Tú…? –Ichigo no lo podía creer, Senna lo estaba siguiendo a todos lados como una obsesiva sin remedio–. ¿Qué demonios…?

Rukia cerró su puño con rabia y furia, mientras un aura maligna la invadía. Estaba cansada de las interrupciones de esa loca ex de Ichigo, definitivamente ella pagaría la imprudencia que Ichigo había cometido al quedarse dormido en plena función.

—Tú… ¡Kisama! –grito con toda la furia Rukia lanzándose encima de Senna.

Ichigo abrió los ojos asombrado y sin saber que hacer para luego sonrojarse levemente, jamás dos chicas se habían agarrado a las mechas por él.

/

—Shiro-chan ¿De verdad que no estas enojado? –Momo mientras hablaba por su celular se recostó en su cama mientras movía sus pies para quitarse las zapatillas.

—_Mira no creo que sea una buena idea, pero no estoy enojado_ –respondió Toushiro del otro lado.

—No me gusta que te enojes conmigo.

—_Tonta, ya te dije que no estoy enojado._

—¡Que bien! –río feliz–. Oye, ¿ya te dijo Rangiku-san que su embarazo marcha muy bien?

—_Si_ –suspiro con pesar–. _Recién acaba de llegar con tu bendito hermano y ambos no me dejan en paz._

Momo comenzó a reír divertida.

—_No es gracioso, Hinamori_.

—Ne, gomenasai. Es que te muestras serio, pero en el fondo tienes un corazón tierno.

—_No digas tonterías_ –bufo avergonzado–. _Sabes que no soporto a Matsumoto cuando se pone en imprudente._

Renji que estaba detrás de la puerta del cuarto de Hinamori suspiro rendido al escuchar tan alegre a Momo mientras conversaba con Toushiro. En el momento de darse la vuelta para irse a su propia habitación noto como Izuru entraba a la misma y se veía ¿sonriente?

Abarai entro después del rubio siguiéndole los pasos.

—¿De donde vienes? –quiso saber Renji.

—De por ahí –Izuru se encogió de hombros y se recostó en su cama, Renji hizo lo mismo en la cucheta de arriba.

Luego de un largo silencio, Renji volvió a hablar.

—Kenshi, el puestero de la esquina me comento que te ha visto con una chica ya un par de veces –Izuru al escuchar las palabras de su amigo cerro los ojos acomodando su cabeza en la almohada–. ¿Quién es? ¿Acaso tienes novia, Kira?

—Claro que no, no digas cosas sin sentido.

—Cosas sin sentido –susurro Renji llevando sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Momo…

—No seas tan exigente, te van a salir arrugas.

—_Hinamori…_

—Gomen ne –le hablo con dulzura sabiendo que de esa manera el albino no se enojaría tanto–. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría comprarle alguna ropita de bebé al hijo de Rangiku-san, podríamos ir juntos ¿Quieres?

Hitsugaya del otro lado del teléfono sonrió levemente casi sin ser visto.

—_Claro, cuando tú quieras._

—¿Sabes que Rukia-san e Ichigo salieron al teatro? –Momo sonrió–. ¿Crees que les este yendo bien, Hitsugaya-kun?

—_Quien sabe_ –suspiro Toushiro reservándose sus dudas al respecto.

/

Rukia saco un peine de su cartera para poder arreglarse su cabello que después de semejante pelea estaba hecho un desastre. Ichigo la miro de reojo y suspiro al aire.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho.

—¿Nani? –Rukia lo miro enojada–. Si te querías quedar con la loca de tu ex me lo hubieras dicho antes, por si no sabias esa chica esta mal de la cabeza.

—Lo se y lo siento, jamás me imagine que… Lo que yo quise decir es que no puedo creer que hayas hecho una cosa así, tú la golpeaste, pero luego la acusaste a ella ¡Senna no nos quiso robar! ¿Sabes en que problema nos hemos metido? Cuando ella salga hará algo estoy seguro.

—No me importa, tú sabrás como arreglártelas –expreso indiferente Rukia.

A Ichigo se le formo una venita en la frente, pero además de eso no podía creer que mal estaba saliendo esa salida que por tanto tiempo había querido tener con Rukia. Pues, en el momento que ella y Senna se habían agarrado a los golpes en plena calle llego la policía y pasó lo que hasta el momento Ichigo Kurosaki no podía creer.

Rukia Kuchiki había armado el teatro de su vida, no solo se había largado a llorar como una magdalena sino que acuso a Senna con la policía de que la susodicha le había querido robar y la había golpeado por ello, hasta le hizo una denuncia como para que su teatro fuese valedero. Había pasado todo en un segundo flash en el que él no había podido reaccionar.

Ichigo miro nuevamente a Rukia, si que lo había metido en un problema, pero Rukia Kuchiki era una chica que realmente valía la pena todos los problemas que pudiera traerle. Ella era diferente a todas las chicas que había alguna vez conocido.

—Rukia terminemos la noche bien.

La joven Kuchiki lo miro confundida.

—Vayamos a la bahía por un helado ¿Qué dices? –le sonrió.

Rukia corrió su mirada ciertamente avergonzada, realmente había sido vengativa, pero ya todo eso había pasado, de verdad que no quería terminar enojada con Ichigo.

Una estrella apareció en el cielo oscuro y Rukia la miro con un sonrisa mientras saboreaba gustosa su helado de frutillas y moras, Ichigo se llevo una mano al bolsillo y con la disponible tomaba su helado de crema americana.

—¿Sabes? A mi me gusta mucho la noche –le comento Rukia–. A diferencia de Momo que le gusta el día por las puestas de sol.

—Las puestas de sol son tristes –Ichigo miro al cielo de aquella bahía–. A Toushiro también le gustan las puestas de sol, cuando era mas joven se podía pasar horas apreciando el cielo.

—Momo hacia lo mismo cuando era una niña –Rukia río–. Vaya, a pesar que se ven diferentes y opuestos esos dos se parecen en mucho.

Ichigo asintió y con cautela volvió a hablar.

—Rukia… hoy cuando Hinamori hablo de la enfermedad que padecía cuando era niña yo te note triste y pensativa ¿Es un tema que te incomoda?

La joven Kuchiki guardo silencio por un momento para nuevamente hablar.

—Es que Momo sufrió mucho y no hablo emocionalmente sino que físicamente también, nii-sama jamás me ha sabido explicar con precisión que era lo que padecía Momo, pero pude notar que era una enfermedad extraña.

—Es que es extraño que una persona durante toda su vida… olvídalo.

—Hinamori era una niña muy activa y le gustaba jugar y correr por todos lados, pero si hacia un mal movimiento estaba una semana entera haciendo reposo sin fuerzas o con suero, yo era más chica que los muchachos, pero aun así lo puedo recordar. Recuerdo como a veces cuando jugábamos con Renji, Hisagui o Kira… Momo nos miraba con tristeza desde la ventana porque ella no podía salir a ningún lado.

—Siempre ha tenido los cuidados necesarios ¿Verdad?

—De eso no hay ninguna duda, su familia siempre la ha tenido entre algodones por eso es que Renji y los demás son tan cuidadosos con las personas que se le acercan a Hinamori. Recién entrada a la adolescencia dejaron que Momo pueda salir y conocer el mundo, pero siempre la han mantenido adentro ajena a todo.

"_Realmente es muy extremista la vida que le han dado a Hinamori. Entiendo que estaba enferma, pero…"_ pensó Ichigo.

—Tú eres medico, debes saber como son esas cosas.

—S-Si, claro –respondió algo inseguro–. Rukia no es tú culpa que Hinamori no pudiera tener la vida que has tenido tú, además fíjate ahora, ella se ve muy feliz –le dio confianza.

—¿Verdad que si?

—Claro y yo creo que es gracias a la amistad que siempre le has brindado.

Rukia bajo su mirada con melancolía y sonrió levemente.

/

—¿Te has visto de vuelta con ese chico? –pregunto un hombre mientras miraba una poción química que tenia en su mano y revolvía con el movimiento de la misma.

—Si, Mayuri-sama –respondió quedadamente una joven de ojos jades, cabello negro amarrado en una trenza.

—Bien hecho, Nemu. Todo va acorde al plan –festejo sonriendo ampliamente, pero con poca cordura.

—Hai –la chica bajo su mirada con pena.

—¿Qué pasa? –Mayuri miro a Nemu.

—Mayuri-sama yo no creo que…

Nemu cayó sus palabras al ver como su padre se acercaba a ella posicionándose al frente.

—¿No crees que?

—No creo que este bien hacerle eso a ese joven, por favor reconsidere la situación, Mayuri-sama.

De un momento a otro el hombre abofeteo a la chica haciéndole sangrar el labio.

—Tú no crees absolutamente nada, eres una completa inútil, si yo te doy una orden tú la cumples y listo ¿Te quedo claro?

—Hai, Mayuri-sama. Mis disculpas.

—Vaya, vaya, no me vengas con problemas, Nemu. Ni que te hayas encariñado con ese engendro de muchacho.

Mayuri dirigió sus pasos hacia la mesada de su laboratorio en donde estaba con sus experimentos, mientras Nemu se limpio la herida con su mano mientras cerro los ojos con tristeza.

/

—Llegamos –hablo Ichigo mirando a Rukia.

—Si –la chica miro hacia la entrada de su gran casa, considerada por la gran mayoría una mansión. Los Kuchiki eran una familia demasiado poderosa–. A pesar de que te quedaste dormido en la obra y lo sucedido con tu loca ex novia, puedo decir que la pase bien.

—¿Me lo vas a reprochar siempre?

—No –Rukia río graciosamente, realmente Ichigo era un caso aparte.

Pero en ese descuido suyo, no se imagino nunca que Ichigo le robaría un casto beso de sus labios.

—Lo siento, pero desde hoy que quería hacer esto, eres muy linda Rukia –lo dijo a pesar de que por dentro sentía el terror de que la joven minimamente le pateara el trasero. Pues, había notado que ella no era normal.

—Ichigo –susurro ella para besarlo nuevamente.

Byakuya estaba parado en el ventanal de su habitación observando la escena de Rukia e Ichigo en el auto de este ultimo. Cerró sus ojos con resignación, su mente era rápida y siempre iba más allá que cualquier otra, sabia que eso tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

—Hisana, solo espero que estés conforme de cómo he criado a tu hermana, siempre he querido lo mejor para ella –dijo al aire para darse la vuelta y dirigir sus pasos hacia su cama.

Rukia entro a la mansión Kuchiki tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, pues era consciente de que ya habían pasado mucho más de la medianoche y a Byakuya no le gustaba que nadie irrumpiera la tranquilidad de aquella misión. Se quito sus zapatos y empezó a caminar en puntas de pie, iba en dirección a su habitación. Pero decidió ir hacia la cocina para llevarse un vaso de leche caliente antes de ir a dormir.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina cuando escucho un par de voces susurrar.

—He visto a la señorita Rukia salir de un auto muy lujoso de un joven muy guapo –escucho una voz femenina.

—Debes de andar de espiona, Rigoberta ¿Por qué no terminas de secar la vajilla, eh?

—¡Pero que amargada eres, Lola! Aquí no hacemos mas que limpiar y obedecer ordenes, no tiene nada de malo chusmear un poquito la vida de los patrones ¿Me pregunto se ese lindo chico será su novio?

—Seguramente, la señorita Rukia es una joven muy bonita.

—Si, es verdad. Según escuche decir a Fina que la señorita Rukia es el vivo retrato de la difunta señora de la casa, Hisana-sama. A mi me han dicho que era una mujer hermosa.

—Así dicen, además es lógico que se parezcan tanto.

—¿Y porque? Hisana-sama era solo la esposa del patrón.

—Si, pero Hisana-sama es la verdadera hermana de la señorita Rukia.

—¿Qué? ¿Byakuya Kuchiki-sama no es el hermano de Rukia-sama?

—No, tonta, pero silencio, que al parecer es un secreto guardado bajo siete llaves en esta familia distinguida.

Rukia abrió los ojos a más no poder, eso que había escuchado no podía ser cierto, tenia que ser una mentira y un chisme mal fundado de esas jóvenes e inexpertas empleadas.

—Ustedes dos ¡A cerrar el pico! –una mujer de mayor edad apareció retando a las otras dos más jóvenes.

—¡Fina-sama!

—¿Quién le dio permiso a ustedes para andar hablando de temas personales de nuestros patrones?

—Lo sentimos, Fina-sama, pero es que yo no sabia nada, me sorprendí.

—Igualmente, no tienen porque andar hablando de esos temas que no les incumbe, las paredes de esta mansión escuchan y Byakuya-sama ha dado la orden estricta de jamás bajo ninguna circunstancia dar tema de conversación con respecto a esto. Se nos ha instruido para que la señorita Rukia no lo sepa y así debe ser.

—Hai –respondieron como dos soldados las dos jóvenes empleadas.

Rukia estaba en estado de shock, Fina era de las empleadas más antiguas y de confianza de la familia Kuchiki, ella no podía estar mintiendo. Se llevo una mano a su pecho con tristeza, cerró sus ojos con melancolía y aunque lo había escuchado, no quería creerlo.

¿Acaso su respetado y adorado nii-sama no era realmente su hermano?

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Uy, no puedo creer que lo haya terminado. Pero aquí esta finalizado, después de tanta espera el capitulo 15 de esta historia. Ya solo falta nada para que lo fundamental salga a la luz, ya verán lo que pasa en el próximo capitulo.

¿Les gusto? Espero que si, les debía una capitulo largo por tanta demora y creo que lo logre ¿Ne?

/*/

Rukia intenta buscar pruebas de lo que escucho para que Byakuya le de una explicación. Ichigo e Ishida vuelven al orfanato de niños en donde logran conseguir algunas pruebas filtrándose de incógnito. Hinamori lleva semanas trabajando en la clínica de Aizen en donde este tiene un acceso directo a ella, pero Hitsugaya es un gran obstáculo. Renji se vuelve a cruzar con Tatsuki, mientras que Gin y Rangiku se vuelve a ver las caras, pero esta vez cada uno acompañado por alguien. Toushiro y Momo tienen un encuentro romántico esperado y ambos deciden tener una cena oficial con la familia de Hinamori, en donde Hitsugaya conocerá a la persona que tanto deseaba encontrar. Mientras que Izuru cae en manos de alguien con intenciones turbias y Aizen le encarga una especial misión a Ulquiorra.

/*/

Que los adelantos hayan sido de su agrado.

Gracias por leer.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	16. Chapter 16

¡Domo! ^^ Aquí finalmente después de un periodo largo dejando la continuación de este fic. Aviso para mis lectoras Hitsuhinas que tuve que levantar el fic "Ocaso" Realmente no tengo una excelente imaginación para seguir con ese fic, pero apenas pueda avanzarlo más, lo volveré a publicar. Les pido mil disculpas, se que es una falta de respeto, pero espero que sepan entender. Bueno, igual se los recompensare –tal vez– publicando algún nuevo Hitsuhina, pero a no desesperar. Y mil gracias por seguir del otro lado, porque se que últimamente los estoy haciendo esperar.

Bueno, los dejo disfrutar este capitulo ¡Que se las trae!

Advertencia: Breves escenas Limen y Lemon.

Bleach no me pertenece, pero me esta gustando cada vez mas como Tite permite en los rellenos mostrar los sentimientos de Hina y Shiro con respeto a lo que sienten el uno por el otro, que por cierto ¡Se aman! Tite lo esta aceptando, sino, miren el capi 326 del anime –puro relleno, escenas Hitsuhinas tiernas, dramáticas y algo asesinas, pero llenas, llenas de amor, leve, pero esta–. En fin, no digo mas nada ^^

¡A leer!**  
**

[xxxx]

**Capitulo XVI**

En la bahía de Tokio el sol resplandecía como nunca antes, creando una hermosa vista para los habitantes de aquella ciudad.

—Hitsugaya-kun ¡Sonríe! –expreso cantarina la joven, mientras el flash de su cámara fotográfica hacia su trabajo.

—¡Hinamori! –se quejo el chico, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y haciéndole un desprecio, para disimular el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Bien, ahí… dame tu perfil griego, Shiro-chan.

Se le ensancho una venita en la frente, él le estaba haciendo un desprecio ¡No posando su perfil griego para su foto! Y cuando volteo a verla para reclamarle, noto la amplia sonrisa que ella poseía ¿Cómo molestarse con esa hermosa sonrisa? Adoraba eso de ella, que fuera tan dulce, predispuesta, que nunca perdía esa alegría e inocencia. Era tan diferente a él y a la vez su mejor complemento. Esos tres meses que llevaba de novio junto a Hinamori eran los mejor que le habían pasado.

—Hitsugaya-kun saliste kawai –se acerco al albino mostrándole las fotos sacadas desde la cámara.

—¿Por qué yo tengo que ser tu conejito de indias?

—No digas eso, que también le saque a la bahía y a varios lugares. Estoy aprendiendo a sacar desde varios ángulos –expreso feliz.

Momo fue hacia Toushiro y lo abrazo, él la rodeo por la cintura y la beso.

—_Unohana-san –Toushiro nombro a la doctora, mirando a Hinamori que se había quedado dormida, mientras una banda de suero en su brazo izquierdo drenaba la sangre que se le estaba sumistrando–. ¿Podría hablar con usted un momento, por favor? _

_Retsu asintió y salio junto a Hitsugaya de la habitación, dejando a Momo descansar en paz._

—_Dígame, Hitsugaya-san._

—_¿Qué tipo de tratamiento es el que se le esta suministrando a Hinamori? –cuestiono sosteniéndole la mirada. _

—_Lo siento mucho, Hitsugaya-san, pero esa es una información a la que solo tiene acceso la familia de Hinamori –abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante las palabras de Unohana–. Se que se preocupa por ella, pero confíe en mi, esta en buenas manos._

—_Yo no dudo de su capacidad, Unohana-san –el albino se puso mas serio que de costumbre–. Pero no voy a negar que este tratamiento sea extraño, además de que las pastillas que usted le suministra a Hinamori no tienen un prospecto químico. _

—_Ah, con que ya las ha visto –Unohana bajo la mirada._

—_¿Qué significa eso? –levanto una ceja por la expresión de aquellas palabras._

—_No significa nada, como usted bien sabe doctor Hitsugaya, la historia clínica de cada paciente es confidencial, solo tienen acceso a ella el mismo paciente o sus familiares mas directos. _

—_Si, y como bien se también, jamás he visto este tipo de tratamiento en un paciente –expreso directo y sin rodeos, cosa que no logro intimidar a Unohana, ella era una mujer de una personalidad imponente y un especial temperamento, que a veces era lo que causaba cierto temor y respeto en quien la rodeaba–. ¿Cuál es la enfermedad que posee Hinamori?_

—_Ella nació sin anticuerpos, ni defensas, con el correr del tiempo logramos establecérselos en su sistema inmunológico._

—_Eso ya lo se._

—_¿Entonces? –lo miro sosteniendo su actitud temple._

—_¿Qué le han estado ocultando a Hinamori? ¿Por qué no me lo quiere decir?_

—_Yo no soy quien para hablar de algo así, Hitsugaya-san –cerro sus ojos con paciencia–. ¿Por qué mejor no lo habla con las personas que han criado a Hinamori? Tal vez allí encuentre todas las respuestas que busca._

_Hitsugaya arqueo una ceja, ahora mas que nunca estaba seguro de que algo había detrás de la familia de Hinamori, ellos algo escondían y específicamente se refería a Momo. Lo averiguaría a como de lugar, su prioridad era ella, su bienestar y protección._

Se separaron levemente y Toushiro sostuvo sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas en ella.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Hinamori? –Momo lo miro con atención y un exclamación inocente en su rostro, Toushiro le susurro en la comisura de sus labios–. Siempre te protegeré –dijo finalmente para volver a besarla.

Hinamori sonrió levemente correspondiendo nuevamente sus besos, era lindo escucharlo hablar así porque la hacia sentir importante en su vida, pero Momo no necesitaba ser protegida sino solo amada por su Hitsugaya-kun.

Ella realmente no sabía lo que le esperaba.

/

—_Rukia-san… ¿Yo que soy? –le hablo una joven de cabellos castaños, lacios y sueltos, vestida con un kimono blanco._

—_¿Eh? –la miro sorprendida, estaba en un lugar que no lograba distinguir bien, pero podría jurar que era un laboratorio, se le hizo un nudo en el estomago como si ella ya hubiera estado en ese sitio alguna vez. Trato de acercarse a Momo. _

—_¿Quién soy? –su voz sonaba apagada y llena de tristeza._

—_M-Momo… tú eres Momo ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Qué te pasa? –no entendía porque nunca llegaba a ella–. ¿Hinamori?_

—_No quiero saber mi nombre… quiero saber… quiero saber que soy realmente._

_La joven levanto la cabeza y Rukia se horrorizo, ella no tenia rostro ¿Entonces porque había dado por sentado que esa chica era Hinamori?_

—_¿Qué soy? _

_Su voz… era la de Hinamori._

—_Eres Momo, Momo Hinamori ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? –por fin llego a ella y le toco el hombro, pero la chica se alejo._

—_¡No! ¡Quiero saber quien soy! ¡Que soy realmente! –su voz salio desgarrada y dolorosa–. Soy una persona o un objeto ¿Qué soy? –susurro finalmente bajando su cabeza y apoyando sus manos en el suelo, que raramente era blanco. Todo era blanco–. Tú me mentiste, Rukia-san… tú también me mentiste._

_Ese susurro salio de aquella muchacha y Rukia noto como un charco de sangre se acumulaba donde estaban ellas, al observarla bien; noto que era producto de una herida en el estomago de quien tenia la voz de Momo._

—_¿Ah? ¿Mentirte? –Rukia estaba desesperada, quería salvar a esa chica–. Yo nunca te mentí, déjame ayudarte –intento abrazarla para levantarla._

—_¡No me toques! –la aparto–. No me importa mi herida, solo quiero morir, pero sabiendo quien soy ¡Quiero saberlo! ¡Necesito saberlo!_

_Rukia no lo soporto más y la abofeteo._

—_¡Eres mi amiga! ¡Hinamori Momo! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! –comenzó a llorar, esa situación le dolía–. Eres una persona importante para mí._

_De repente, Rukia se vio en la cornisa de una alto edificio de Tokio –ya no estaban mas en el lugar de hacia segundos atrás– y ahí lo vio, esa joven sin rostro ahora tenia uno y era el de Hinamori, quien caía desde la cornisa… caída libre hacia abajo._

—_Soy… una persona –la escucho susurrar con una sonrisa en la cara–. Corre, Rukia-san… sálvate. _

—_¡Hinamori! –grito con desespero estirando su mano para alcanzarla, pero fue imposible, Momo se alejaba de ella, caía… sin mas. _

—_Kuchiki Rukia._

_Escucho una tenebrosa voz a su espalda y al voltearse…_

—¡AH! –grito fuerte, agitada, con una inmensa transpiración cubriendo su cuerpo y brincando sobre su cama, con miles de lagrimas en sus ojos–. ¡Ah! –volvió a gritar–. ¡Ah!

—Señorita Rukia –hablo una de las empleadas quien entro a la habitación con preocupación al escuchar semejantes gritos, notando el estado de confusión y pánico en el que se encontraba la joven.

—¡Ah! –grito nuevamente alejando de un almohadazo a la empleada–. Aléjate de mi, no me toques –la sirvienta desobedeció acercándose para calmarla, pero Rukia volvió a chillar con mas fuerza, parecía fuera de si–. ¡Ahhaaa!

En ese momento, Byakuya entro a la habitación de _su hermana menor_ viendo con sorpresa como esta no dejaba de lanzar gritos y patalear en la cama con su sumo desespero.

—¡Ahaa! –Rukia no estaba consciente de lo que hacia, hasta que sintió como Byakuya la abrazaba con fuerza.

—Tranquila Rukia, solo fue una pesadilla.

Calmo su respiración a medida que pudo, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Byakuya, su mirada estaba ida como perdida, pero sus lágrimas no cesaban.

—¿En donde… en donde esta Hinamori? –pregunto con la voz asustada.

—Hoy la vi temprano irse para Tokio a sus clases de instituto –Byakuya cerro sus ojos serenamente–. Ella y todos estamos bien, solo fue una pesadilla.

—Ella estaba muriéndose… se… se moría –Rukia trataba de quitarse todo esa horrible sensación–. Había un laboratorio y Momo no tenia rostro, pero estaba lastimada… me preguntaba que cosa era ella, estaba desesperada por saber la respuesta –Byakuya abrió los ojos con sorpresa–. Luego yo estaba en una cornisa, ella caía y yo no podía agarrarla, me decía que escape, pero yo lo supe… ella estaba muerta… alguien ya la había matado.

—Rukia respira con tranquilidad, solo fue un sueño –él se separo de ella y con un pañuelo le limpio sus lagrimas–. ¿Sabias una cosa? Cuando sueñas que una persona muere, le estas alargando la vida. No te preocupes que tú y Momo tienen toda una vida por delante.

Lo miro con cierto agradecimiento.

—Nii-sama…

Y al decir aquella palabra, abrió sus ojos levemente, recordando que Byakuya… no era su nii-sama. Durante esos días había tratado de conseguir alguna pista o dato para comprobar lo que había escuchado, porque sin pruebas no podía pedirle explicaciones a él. Pero las cosas parecían estar difíciles para ella, y encima no entendía porque últimamente tenía ese tipo de sueños.

/

—Durante estos días, las cosas te han salido como has querido ¿Verdad, Aizen?

Gin dejo de mirar por el gran ventanal y miro al aludido, a quien le había hecho esa pregunta. Sosuke –quien se encontraba sentado en la amplia silla de aquella mesa redonda, como si fuera su tono, como si fuera un rey– sonrió levemente.

—Claro –respondió–. Cada vez estoy más cerca y todo gracias a Kurosaki Ichigo.

—Es verdad, pero… ¿Y Hitsugaya-san?

Aizen suspiro.

—Pronto lo quitare del medio, ese muchacho se me ha vuelto un fastidio –apoyo su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

—La sobreprotege demasiado ¿Cierto? –Gin sonrió de manera extraña volviendo su vista hacia el ventanal.

—No se si lo hace porque sabe algo o porque esta realmente enamorado.

—Enamorado de una creación de laboratorio ¡Que cínico! –se burlo–. ¿Crees que Kisuke Urahara lo sepa?

Aizen lo miro de manera impenetrable, a veces Gin, era un jovencito muy extraño según él.

—Quien sabe –se levanto de su asiento.

—¿Iras a verla?

Ichimaru sonrió ampliamente, pero Aizen no contesto, era obvio que si.

Su caminar siempre imponía autoridad, era algo innato en él, por eso a cada paso que daba las personas le hacían una leve reverencia luego de nombrar su apellido seguido del "sama". Desde niño había sido así, seria por esa inconsciente razón, que siempre se había considerado un ser superior.

Toco la puerta de aquel despacho.

—Adelante –escucho del otro lado, por lo que finalmente entro.

—Permiso, Kurosaki-san –miro perspicazmente de reojo aquel consultorio notando la ausencia de la persona que en cuestión quería ver.

—Aizen –susurro el medico–. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Oh, nada –se acomodo sus gafas de manera elegante–. Solo quería asegurarme que nada este perturbando su trabajo aquí ¿Cómo se ha adaptado?

—Bien, por suerte –Ichigo se paso su mano por su cabellera naranja–. La verdad es que Toushiro es de gran ayuda para adaptarme bien, los pacientes que me han tocado están conformes y Hinamori, mi asistente, es muy eficiente.

—Hinamori-kun que niña mas agradable ¿Cierto?

—Si, es una gran muchacha.

—¿Hitsugaya-kun se la recomendó?

—No, claro que no –hizo un ademán con su mano de manera firmemente negativa–. A Toushiro aun no le agrada la idea de que ella trabaje aquí, a veces es así de sobre protector y aunque no lo acepte, también es celoso –termino riendo levemente.

—Ya veo –susurro–. Aunque nunca se le ha conocido novia alguna al doctor Hitsugaya, seguramente Hinamori-kun debe ser una joven especial.

—Si, seguramente…

Respondió quedadamente Ichigo para de un momento a otro arquear una ceja confundido, no comprendiendo porque demonios estaban hablando de algo como ello Aizen y él ¿Por qué ese afán de nombrarle cada dos palabras a Hinamori? Pues, ahora que se lo ponía a pensar desde que Momo había comenzado a trabajar allí, Aizen había estado preguntando siempre por ella, alegando que se preocupaba mucho por los nuevos empelados de la clínica.

Era raro, pero tal vez no tan relevante.

Ichigo giro su cabeza hacia Aizen y le sonrió de manera falsa recibiendo la misma reacción por parte del dueño y medico prestigioso de dicha clínica.

/

Tiro por la ventanilla del auto la colilla del cigarrillo que se había fumado, suspiro con cierto desden mirando aquella bella vista de la bahía de Tokio, hoy era su turno de cuidar las espaldas de Hinamori. Aunque últimamente lo hacia casi siempre él, Hisagui y Kira siempre andaban con otros pendientes y cuando estaban en ese estado, siempre recomendaba que no se encargaran del cuidado de Momo; según él, Momo y Rukia eran prioridad, sino se tenia enfoque en ello, no servia. Mas ahora que Hinamori estaba tan cerca de Aizen trabajando en la clínica del mismo.

—Hinamori no ha ido hoy a sus clases por estar con Hitsugaya –susurro mirando de lejos como Momo se besaba con Toushiro, corrió su mirada hacia un costado, aun no se acostumbraba a que ella tuviera un novio, era raro. Hinamori siempre había sido como su _hermanita pequeña._

Era cierto que no había lazos sanguíneos que los uniera, ni a ella, ni a Izuru y Shuhei, pero eso jamás importo. Ellos cuatro tenían algo más importante que jamás los separaría; sus lazos de corazón y afectivos, que eran mucho mas valiosos que cualquier otra cosa. Hermanos de corazón y no de sangre, un lindo lema de vida.

Renji apoyo su codo en el marco de la ventanilla de aquel auto, pero en ese momento escucho el grito de una mujer a la vez que un amontonamiento de gente se ponía a unos metros de donde él se encontraba.

—¿Pero que demonios? –renegó escuchando un par de gritos, murmuros de la gente que se encontraba haciendo montaña y encima le tapaban el panorama de la persona que estaba cuidando.

—¡Maldito pervertido yo te voy a enseñar! –oyó el chillido de una fémina.

—Demonios –susurro fastidioso bajándose de su coche, para a pasos seguros acercarse a ese lío de personas, abriéndose camino y al llegar hacia delante noto lo que sucedía por lo que abrió con sorpresa los ojos.

—¡S-Suélteme grandísima desquiciada! –gritaba un sujeto que se encontraba tirado en el piso boca abajo y su cara besando el suelo, mientras una joven lo tenia aprisionado con una llave impidiéndole mover las manos y todo el cuerpo.

—¡Desquiciada tu madre, depravado! –la chica poso su pie en la cabeza del hombre–. Juro que pensaras dos veces antes de tocarle el trasero a una chica.

—¡Pero si yo no fui! Fue mi amigo y ya le dio su merecido –se excuso y con mucha razón, pues la chica a la persona que realmente se había sobrepasado con ella, lo había dejado inconsciente al lado de la calle que los separaba.

—Con más razón –dijo para levantar su puño y cuando estaba por incrustárselo al chico en cuestión, alguien tomo su muñeca con fuerza evitando que cometa una imprudencia.

—Una señorita como tú no debería estar armando semejante lío en la vía pública –la voz varonil de quien le había tomado la muñeca le llamo la atención, la joven levanto la mirada.

—¿Tú…? –expreso impactada sintiendo como esa persona la apartaba del lugar alzándola como si ella fuera un costal de verduras en uno de sus hombros–. ¡Bájame, idiota! ¡¿Quién te crees?

—Cállate que te estoy salvando que la policía no te detenga por subversiva.

—Subversiva mis calzones ¡Bájame, Abarai Renji!

—Oblígame, Tatsuki Arisawa –Renji sonrió levemente de manera traviesa cuando Tatsuki dejo de forcejear; esa chica tenia algo, aunque no sabia que, quería averiguarlo. Pero en el momento que miro hacia el lugar en donde antes estaban Toushiro y Momo, noto que ya no estaban, suspiro con frustración–. Diablos, contigo siempre tengo algún problema.

—¿Quién te mando a meterte, baka?

—No seas mal agradecida –la bajo y sin ni siquiera mirarla se dio la vuelta para volver a su auto debía chequear adonde se había ido Momo–. Ja-nee –se despidió con un ademán de mano.

Tatsuki se quedo perpleja ante aquella reacción y actitud del joven, aun sin poder pestañear noto como él se subía a su auto y se marchaba. La chica empuñó sus manos con furia ¡Ese idiota de Abarai Renji se iba a enterar!

/

Ichigo llevo su móvil a su oreja derecha llamando al celular de Rukia, desde aquella salida en donde habían concretado su primer beso, se vieron un par de veces, se hablaban por teléfono y mas, era obvio que tenían algo, pero ninguno jamás hablaba de aquello ni ante ellos mismos.

—_¿Bueno?_ –atendieron del otro lado.

—Hola Rukia soy Ichigo.

—_Ah, eres tú…_

El medico frunció el ceño ¿Qué significa esa expresión quedada? ¿Y porque Rukia sonaba tan apagada?

—Si –se rasco su oreja algo confundido–. Oye, ¿estas bien?

—_C-Claro, si, si_ –hubo un pequeño silencio–. _¿Qué necesitabas?_

—No, nada; yo solo… quería invitarte a cenar esta noche ¿Aceptas?

—_Yo…_ –Rukia carraspeo, por lo que Ichigo sintió que ella estaba dudando, realmente podía sentir que algo no andaba bien con ella–. _Esta bien, pasa por mí a las ocho ¿Te parece? Sino dime a que hora puedes._

—A las ocho paso por ti –sonrió levemente–. Bien, hasta la noche.

—_Hasta entonces._

La comunicación se corto.

Bien, Ichigo sabía que Rukia era una jovencita muy especial, con importantes contrastes en su personalidad, de niña orgullosa, algo violenta y fría pasaba a una bizarra y alegre actriz, pero aun así sentía que algo estaba desencajado en ella el día de hoy. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando recibió una llamada a su móvil, noto que se trataba de Ishida.

—Cuatro ojos…

—_¡Trátame con respeto, Kurosaki!_ –se escucho el grito del otro lado de la línea.

—Bien –Ichigo achino sus ojos de manera graciosa–. ¿Qué pudiste arreglar?

—_Mañana a la noche podremos entrar sin muchos problemas al orfanato nuevamente, ya que el número de guardias por alguna razón se reduce a la mitad el último día de la semana_ –suspiro–. _Así que estate listo, encarte de avisarle a Hitsugaya-san._

—Cuenta con eso, no te preocupes ¿Pudiste averiguar algo mas de Kisuke Urahara? Porque ni Toushiro ni yo pudimos sacar algo de aquí.

—_Lamentablemente yo tampoco_ –su voz sonó algo preocupada e incomoda.

—¿Sucede algo, Ishida?

—_Es que…_ –trago saliva y prosiguió–. _Estoy tratando de contactarme con Lisa-san, pero últimamente no contesta mis llamadas._

—¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?

—_No lo se._

—¿Se arrepintió de esto por temor?

—_No lo se, Kurosaki. Eso es lo que mas me inquieta que no lo se._

—Tranquilo, nos ocuparemos de ello –Ichigo suspiro–. Ahora tengo un tiempo libre, nos encontramos y vamos al departamento de Lisa, seguramente allí sabremos algo.

/

No podía dejar de besarla y realmente no quería dejar de hacerlo. Era algo más fuerte que su propia razón de hielo porque una inmensa pasión lo invadía cada vez que apenas rozaba sus labios. Sintió como ella con sus delicadas manos se aferraba mas a él, era visible que le correspondía de la misma forma.

Empujo la puerta de su departamento detrás de si con su pie, para luego con sus manos quitarle el abrigo que ella tenia puesto; cortaron su beso por falta de aire mirándose directamente a los ojos. Al recuperar el ritmo de respiración normal…

—¿Estas segura, Hinamori? –cuestiono mirándola de esa manera tan penetrante que solo él poseía–. Si no crees estar segura, yo te espe…

Momo lo beso dulcemente, en un roce casto.

—Si, estoy segura –sonrió levemente con agrado–. Solo… cuídame, Hitsugaya-kun.

—No lo dudes ni por un momento –expreso lleno de seguridad para volver a besarla con delicadeza y lentamente, haciendo que el cuerpo de Momo tiemble entre sus brazos, para luego profundizar ese beso con suma pasión.

Hinamori entrelazo sus finos dedos entre los cabellos blancos de Hitsugaya saboreando como sus lenguas jugaban una danza pareja en sus bocas, sintió como chocaba contra algo y tanto ella como Toushiro cayeron de manera algo torpe en el amplio sillón de la sala de estar. Al separarse se miraron y sonrieron con gracia por eso.

—¿Hitsugaya-kun me lo prometes?

—¿El que? –la miro con curiosidad.

—Que mañana cenaremos con toda mi familia.

Hitsugaya sonrió levemente. De verdad que Hinamori era la única persona que en el mundo –aparte de su fallecida abuela– lo hacia sonreír y era por lo pleno que sentía a su lado. Y Momo adoraba verlo sonreír, porque sabía que era un hermoso regalo de su parte.

—Es una promesa –le susurro en la comisura de sus labios y ambos volvieron a unir su bocas.

Momo con sus manos saco la campera de Toushiro con delicadeza y la tiro al suelo, mientras sentía los besos húmedos que él le depositaba en su blanco y terso cuello; su respiración se empezó a agitar cuando sintió las manos del joven medico explorar con suavidad su cuerpo. Ella jamás había experimentado esas sensaciones, era obvio que Hitsugaya si, por eso Hinamori no quería decepcionarlo, pero también quería sentirse una mujer a su lado.

Cuando cortaron el contacto de sus bocas, Toushiro se reincorporo levemente y se saco el buzo junto con la chomba que traía debajo dejando su torso al descubierto, noto como Hinamori se sonrojo violentamente de un momento a otro al verlo semidesnudo, sonrió nuevamente y se dirigió directamente hacia el cuello de Momo.

—Te amo, Hinamori… te amo demasiado.

—Te amo, Shiro-chan.

Acariciaba aquella tez por debajo de la camisa de la fémina, llevando sus manos y caricias a la pequeña espalda de Momo, quien con sus dedos marcaba un camino en los brazos de Toushiro, mientras sus bocas se unían nuevamente en un tierno y apasionado roce.

Fue bajando sus besos hasta el comienzo de los atributos curvilíneos de la joven en donde también empezaba la línea de su camisa blanca, y mientras con sus manos iba desabrochando los botones, dejaba besos húmedos en la blanca piel que se iba abriendo solo para él.

Hinamori daba suspiros leves de placer, se le escapo un dócil gemido cuando aprecio los besos de Hitsugaya en su ombligo, cerro sus ojos disfrutando de aquel hermoso hormigueo que invadía todo su cuerpo, sintiendo ahora como –sin dejar de besar su vientre– Toushiro con las dos manos desabrochaba su jeans y bajaba el cierre, para luego con bragas incluidas, deslizaba ambas prendas hacia abajo.

Abrió sus ojos completamente avergonzada, con sus mejillas en un tono carmesí notorio, estremeciéndose en un inmenso calor que quemaba su piel cuando sintió la boca de Hitsugaya en su intimidad. Jamás pensó que alguna vez estaría viviendo una situación como aquella en donde se sentía tan apenada y a la vez tan feliz.

—Ah… –gimió sin poder contenerse, se agarro de uno de los almohadones empuñando su mano con fuerza, lo sabia, estaba excitada y a la vez avergonzada por ello–. Ah…

Pues, Hitsugaya parecía ser un experto en hacerla sentir una mujer deseada, y la verdad era que él la quería hacer suya de la manera en la que Momo jamás pudiera olvidarse de su persona. Quería que su amor perdurara en el tiempo y para siempre en su cuerpo, quería demostrarle que también deseaba experimentar aquella agradable sensación de hacer el amor con la persona amada. Porque Hinamori Momo era a la única mujer que había amado.

/

En el parque central de la ciudad de Tokio, las hojas de los árboles se movían levemente al compás de la suave brisa.

—Bien ¿Y entonces? –cuestiono con una alegre sonrisa Matsumoto mirando al sujeto que hoy utilizaría como ayudante de compras. Pues, alguien debía cargar todas las bolsas con los accesorios con los que arrasaría en el centro de compras.

—No, no y no –Hisagui se cruzo de brazos y le hizo un desprecio muy ofendido–. Con una mujer embarazada basta para que ahora me deba hacer cargo de dos.

—¿Sucede algo? –Orihime apareció detrás de Rangiku tomando una malteada.

Rangiku comenzó hacer su típico teatro acariciándose su vientre que ya había entrado a su cuarto mes.

—Bebé, Shuhei es muy cruel y no quiere llevarte de compras –Hisagui cerro sus ojos con frustración, cuando Rangiku hacia aquella escena melodramática, por mas que sabia que era fingida, no podía decirle que no. Orihime sonrió tratando de contener la risa al ver aquella escena.

—Bien, bien –Hisagui bajo los hombros con depresión–. Pero no se sobrepasen con sus compras que aun soy solo un humano.

—¡Por supuesto! –vociferaron cantarinas ambas mujeres.

En el centro comercial la gente iba y venia, muchas mujeres cargando bolsas y otros hombres siguiéndole los pasos, uno de ellos –lamentándose de su bendita suerte– era Shuhei Hisagui, quien ya cargaba una gran pila de paquetes encima.

—Oh, mira Orihime-chan ¡Una tienda para bebés! –exclamo muy feliz Matsumoto e Inuoe a pasos saltarines le siguió.

—Estas dos harán que yo pierda mi orgullo –suspiro Hisagui adentrándose sin más opción a la misma tienda.

—¡Kawai! –expreso con un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas Inuoe, quien tomaba entre sus manos un conjunto de dormir para bebés de color rosa–. ¡Me encanta este!

—Es muy bello, Orihime. Debes llevarlo.

—¿Tú crees, Rangiku-san? –se puso un dedo en el mentón pensativa–. Pero aun solo llevo tres meses, no se el sexo de mi bebé.

—¿Y en donde esta tu marido? Si se puede saber –cuestiono Hisagui tratando de no odiar a Ishida por dejarlo con toda la carga.

—Uryuu esta trabajando, por eso no pudo venir, pero él esta muy pendiente de todo lo que con llevaba el crecimiento de nuestro hijo, se lo ve tan contento –Inuoe acaricio levemente su vientre sonriendo con agrado. Mientras que Rangiku bajo la mirada con cierta tristeza, no podía negar que aun le dolía que el padre de su hijo los haya abandonado–. Rangiku-san no estés triste, se que debe ser doloroso, pero nosotros tus amigos nunca te dejaremos sola.

—Gracias, Orihime –trato de sonreír–. ¿Sabes? Me alegra mucho que vayamos a ser madres las dos casi al mismo tiempo.

—A mi también.

Hisagui miraba aquella escena con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, a pesar de todo, las madres eran mujeres realmente admirables. Y de verdad que no importaba, él sabia que el hijo que esperaba Matsumoto no era suyo, pero lo cuidaría y resguardaría como si lo fuera, seria como su protector. Hisagui mejor que nadie sabía que los lazos de sangre no siempre son lo más importantes en los vínculos del día a día.

—¿Y? ¿Te gusta mi nuevo collar, Gin? –cuestiono una rubia mujer de ojos verdes y cuerpo deslumbrante, que caminaba ignorando las vidrieras de ese centro comercial por que solo lo estaba mirando a él–. Salio caro, pero creo me lo merezco por todo mi esfuerzo hecho, a veces el sacrificio debe tener alguna recompensa.

—Oh, si claro –hablo sin quitar su sonrisa espeluznante de su rostro–. Manejar un prostíbulo de mala muerte debe ser un gran sacrificio y arduo trabajo ¡Con lo mal que la pasan las mujeres allí!

La rubia empuñó sus manos para luego tomarlo bruscamente del brazo.

—¡Ya me canse de que me subestimes! –le reprocho–. ¡Deja de hablar de nosotras como si fuéramos unas…!

No termino su frase porque no la quiso terminar, además porque noto que varias personas se voltearon a mirarlos.

—Harribel ¿Por qué no calmas tu temperamento? –Gin se soltó del agarre–. Me fastidia eso de ti –término de un susurro.

Y cuando Ichimaru se volteo para seguir caminado ahí la vio, saliendo de un local de ropa infantil y para bebés, Rangiku estaba en compañía de Orihime y de ese… policía. Matsumoto se quedo parada en su lugar observándolo, Orihime y Shuhei no dijeron nada al respecto.

—Creo que a tres locales de aquí hay una mueblería ¿Por qué no vemos algunas cunas, Orihime? –Rangiku miro a su amiga fingiendo sonreír.

—C-Claro –Inuoe pego un brinquito, pero le siguió la corriente; después de todo eso debía ser muy incomodo y doloroso para Matsumoto.

Hisagui comenzó a caminar a su lado.

—No tienes que hacer esto sino quieres –le susurro para que solo Rangiku lo pueda oír–. Nos podemos ir y ya.

—Estoy bien –ella sonrió levemente aunque mirando solo hacia delante de manera segura–. Confía en mi, Shuhei.

Y en ese momento, Rangiku paso por al lado de Gin y Harribel, pero fue solo una brisa en un momento que todos ignoran. No se miraron e hicieron no conocerse.

"_Vaya que eres fuerte, Rangiku. Siempre… ame eso de ti"_ pensó Ichimaru quien se cruzo de brazos y siguió con su camino.

/

Ella se encontraba sentada ahorcajada arriba de él, estaba sonrojada y gemía con sutileza casi como un susurro. Toushiro mantenía sus manos sobre las caderas de Momo ayudándola a moverse con la rapidez necesaria haciendo las penetraciones más profundas y placenteras. Estaba maravillado con el sutil movimiento de sus pechos, hipnotizado de ellos; no podía dejar de verla. Una sensación inmensa de felicidad lo embriagaba al saber que ella se había convertido en una mujer solo por él.

—H-Hitsugaya-kun –murmuro sin poder controlar su respiración.

—Hinamori –gruño tratando de encontrar la compostura, pero le era realmente imposible, el placer era inmenso.

Momo apoyo sus manos en el pecho varonil de su novio, mientras sus cabellos castaños sueltos se mecían al compás de sus sensuales movimientos, algo dentro de ella se comenzó a acelerar de manera repentina sintiendo que estaba llegando al punto culminante del placer. Toushiro arqueo su espalda estirando su cabeza hacia atrás, él también podía sentirlo, se aproximaba cada vez mas.

—¡S-Shiro-chan! –exclamo Hinamori al llegar al clímax al mismo tiempo que una calida sensación la lleno en el momento que Toushiro termino completamente en ella.

Agacho su cabeza con sus ojos cerrados quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de Hitsugaya, quien acaricio su mejilla y la beso en los labios fundiéndose ambos al mismo tiempo en un ansiado abrazo. Sin romper dicha unión, se recostaron sobre el sofá; Toushiro tomo una de las prendas que tenía más a mano y cubrió con ella solo las partes intimas de ambos.

Cuando volvió su mirada a Hinamori, noto que ella estaba recostada con sus ojos cerrados, sonrió levemente acomodándose a su lado abrazándola nuevamente, notando como ella también lo rodeo con sus manos.

—Shiro-chan… –lo llamo.

—¿Si?

—¿Te… te decepcione?

Hitsugaya cerró sus ojos acercando su respiración más a la de Hinamori.

—Eso nunca, tonta.

Ella sonrió, y luego de un silencio realmente agradable para sus almas, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

/

—Es muy raro –hablo Uryuu acomodándose sus gafas.

—Demasiado –Ichigo bajo su mirada hacia el volante de su automóvil en donde ambos se encontraban en ese momento–. Aparte de que se llamaba Lisa y que era la psicopedagoga de ese orfanato ¿No sabias nada mas sobre ella?

—No mucho –Ishida suspiro con fastidio–. Una vez me comento que ya no tenia mas familiares y solo había tenido amigos hacia unos años atrás con los cuales ya no se hablaba.

—¡Perfecto! –exclamo con ironía golpeteando de una palmada el vidrio de la ventanilla mas cercana.

Y es que toda esa situación era muy rara y sensiblemente incomoda; pues el portero del edificio en donde vivía Lisa les dio a saber que ella hacia tres días que no se aparecía en su hogar, ni rastro de la joven mujer.

—Kurosaki esto se esta volviendo mas turbio de lo que es.

—Ya lo se.

—¿Pues en que grado de magnitud lo sabes? –Uryuu apretó sus puños–. ¡Yo…! ¡Yo tengo una familia que proteger! Si a Inuoe le llegara a pasar algo por mi culpa yo jamás…

—¡Ishida jamás permitiré que a un amigo le suceda algo!

Ichigo lo grito tratando de que ese tono le diera la voluntad para seguir adelante; no debían desesperarse, pero lamentablemente ya lo estaban haciendo.

/

—¿Dices que soñó con un laboratorio? ¿Y con Hinamori allí? –cuestiono Yoruichi levantando una ceja, estaba sorprendida.

Byakuya simplemente asintió en silencio y Soi Fog cerro los ojos pensativa. Eso era muy raro, Rukia Kuchiki era una pequeña de tan solo un año y medio cuando lograron rescatarla de los laboratorios de Aizen Sosuke junto a Hinamori y los demás niños ¿Era posible que tenga recuerdos guardados en su subconsciente?

—No –murmuro para si la jefa de las Fuerzas Especiales.

—Bien –Urahara se reincorporo moviendo su sombrero y ocultando su mirada con la orilla del mismo–. Creo que es hora de que utilicemos nuestras cartas claves. Aizen esta cerca y solo la quiere a ella, alejarla ahora de él es imposible, Aizen ya mordió el anzuelo. Solo queda hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

—¿Unohana-san podemos dejarte a ti a Kyoraku y Ukitake? –cuestiono Yoruichi mirando a la doctora, quien asintió de cabeza con una mirada llena de confianza y determinación.

—Hitsugaya-san también esta cerca –alego Retsu.

—De el pequeño Romeo nos encargamos nosotros –hablo Kisuke tapándose graciosamente su cara con su abanico _"Después de todo Hinamori-chan hace tiempo que esta pidiendo tener una cena formal con él"_ pensó.

—Entonces debemos estar alerta, a partir de ahora todo será más difícil y peligroso –dijo Soi Fog–. Peor de lo sucedido con Hirako la vez pasada. Mis hombres ya están listos.

/

Un nuevo día en la ciudad de Tokio se hacia presente con un sol brillante asomando en el nuevo cielo; ninguna nube se vislumbraba, el paisaje estaba despejado. Kira sintió el leve viento rozar sus mejillas, cerro sus ojos e inhalo el aire fresco, se sentía en una nueva sintonía; a veces quería creer que nunca había vivido un pasado doloroso y cruel, solo quería pensar de que siempre había sido una persona normal, sin ninguna cruz cargando a sus espaldas.

Estaba seguro de que si en ese preciso momento se cruzaba a Gin Ichimaru… no le tendría miedo. No sabía desde cuando había cambiado su sentir, pero seguramente era un proceso que ya se había cerrado; sonrió levemente, Hinamori, Renji e Hisagui cuando lo supieran sonreirían a su lado. Juntos algún día compartirían esa alegría.

—Kira –una voz apagada llamo su atención; dejando de mirar al cielo, el joven se volteo encontrándose con ella.

—Nemu –la miro con agrado, aunque no era típico en él, ella se había ganado su confianza–. Qué bueno que has venido. Bien, ¿de que me querías hablar?

—Yo… –la chica corrió su mirada hacia un costado–. Lo siento –susurro.

Izuru arqueo una ceja no comprendiendo porque ella se estaba disculpando.

—¿Lo sientes? –cuestiono.

Pero en ese momento tres autos negros con vidrios polarizados los rodearon, varios hombres armados se bajaron de los mismos, Kira no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar sintiendo como un par de sujetos lo tomaban de los brazos impidiéndole el movimiento.

—¡Suéltenme! –grito y miro a Nemu notando como a ella los hombres ni siquiera la habían tocado–. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué has hecho?

—Lo siento –repitió bajando su mirada, Izuru abrió sus ojos sorprendido notando que ella le había hecho una emboscada desde un principio, que ella lo había entregado a alguien, pero… ¿A quien?

—¡Porque! –le grito entre enojado y desilusionado–. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Creo que es hora de que empieces a dormir, jovencito –le susurro uno de los hombres que lo tenia tomado.

—¡Déjenme! –trato de defenderse, pero uno de los sujetos tapo su nariz y boca con un pañuelo blanco, dejándolo sin consciencia a los pocos segundos.

Mientras tanto en Karakura…

—Oye, Izuru dice Hinamori que… –Renji entro a su cuarto que compartía junto a Shuhei y Kira–. ¿Eh? ¿Pero en donde se metió ahora? –el pelirrojo se rasco con fastidio la cabeza–. Genial ahora yo soy el que debe ir por comida a la rosticería.

—¿Hum? ¿Por qué te estas quejando, Abarai-kun? –una sonriente y lucida Momo se puso a su lado mirándolo con cierto agrado y curiosidad.

—¿Y tú porque estas tan feliz, pequeña? –le hizo un desprecio–. No me digas que es porque ese idiota vendrá a cenar hoy con nosotros porque no te creo.

—No lo llames idiota –inflo sus cachetes–. Y si, estoy feliz por ello porque quiero que todo salga a la perfección, así que espero que se comporten y no desorden ni ensucien la casa porque la he limpiado toda.

—Hmp, claro y por eso no haces de comer y quieres que comamos comida chatarra.

—¡Exacto! –se dio la vuelta con alegría–. Y vamos ve por Kira-kun también.

—Si, si, Momo-mandona.

Y cuando ambos bajaron las escaleras, Hinamori y Renji se encontraron con la presencia de Rukia.

—¡Rukia-san! –Momo fue hacia su amiga.

—Hola enana, tanto tiempo sin cruzarte.

—Oh, si –la joven Kuchiki bajo su mirada, Momo y Renji la miraron confundidos–. Bueno, igual no fue mucho tiempo –poso sus ojos en ellos sonriendo ampliamente, pero de manera fingida.

Renji suspiro y sin decir nada del teatro que se estaba echando su amiga, se retiro para ir por comida. Momo y Rukia se sentaron en el sillón de la sala.

—Dime Rukia-san ¿Cómo te esta yendo con Ichigo últimamente?

—Ah, si… con Ichigo muy bien –corrió su mirada, no queriendo recordar aquel sueño ni el que había tenido con anterioridad, ese gesto volvió a llamar la atención de Hinamori –. Ayer cenamos juntos.

—¡Que bueno! –Momo se sintió feliz por ella–. Rukia-san ¿Hay algo malo que te suceda?

—N-No, no –movió sus manos de un lado a otro tratando de ser convincente.

Aun no había tenido el valor de contarle a Hinamori o Renji lo que había descubierto sobre Byakuya y ella, es que sin pruebas le era imposible hablar del tema con alguien, tampoco a Ichigo se lo había dicho.

/

Aizen apoyaba su mentón en la palma de su mano, mientras con la otra revolvía el té que recién le habían servido en su taza preferida de fina porcelana.

—¿Y bien, Grimmjow? –miro serenamente al joven de cabello celeste que estaba parado frente a él–. ¿La psicopedagoga dijo algo?

—Absolutamente nada, se niega a largar palabra alguna. Yammy dijo que se encarga de hacerla hablar cuanto antes.

—¿Yammy? –cuestiono Tousen de manera desconfiada.

—Oh, oh, tal vez él la mate antes de que ella diga información valiosa –se burlo Gin sin dejar de sonreír.

—Igualmente hemos revisado su departamento, últimos movimientos y llamadas –volvió a hablar Grimmjow.

—¿Y que han sacado?

—Que ha tenido contacto con Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu e Hitsugaya Toushiro y en el día de ayer Ishida Uryuu estuvo preguntando por ella en el edificio en donde la joven vive, tenemos la sospecha de que fue con él con quien se contacto primero.

—Ya veo –Aizen cerro sus ojos de manera pensativa–. Entonces comenzaremos a mover nuestras piezas fuertes.

En ese momento, de manera respetuosa y silenciosa el mayor hombre de confianza de Aizen se hizo presente en el lugar.

—Ulquiorra te has hecho presente en el momento preciso.

—Dígame, Aizen-sama –el chico cerro sus ojos esperando escuchar seguramente alguna orden.

—Tienes un nuevo trabajo que hacer y es una magnitud muy importante –Aizen lo miro con firmeza para luego sacar de su chaqueta una fotografía–. ¿Ves a esta joven? Ella es Inuoe Orihime, esposa de Uryuu Ishida.

Ulquiorra tomo la fotografía en mano mirándola sin expresión alguna, luego poso sus tristes, profundos y verdes ojos en su jefe, notando la pequeña sonrisa cínica que se formaban en los labios de su querido y respetado Aizen-sama.

/

Chizuru pateo rezongonamente su pie izquierdo contra el suelo, empuñando una de sus manos con sumo enojo. Pues, era el segundo día que su inocente y linda Hinamori no asistía a clases y sin ella las horas en el terciario no eran lo mismo. Y pateo nuevamente el suelo al pensar que Momo seguramente estaba con el estupido y baka amigo de Ichigo Kurosaki, Hitsugaya Toushiro, porque no había razón alguna para que ella faltara a clases.

Se lo preguntaba constantemente ¿Por qué las mujeres lindas e inocentes como Momo u Orihime se fijaban en hombres tan brutos? Pero sus vacilaciones fueron interrumpidas por una voz masculina que se dirigió a ella.

—Buenas tardes –Chizuru miro al joven de cabello negro y alborotado, ojos verdes pasando a gris oscuro, alto y de buena forma que la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios–. ¿Estudias en el Instituto de Arte y Diseño de Tokio?

—C-Claro –la chica se acomodo sus gafas–. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Mi nombre es Aaroneiro Arruruerie –se presento–. Y soy un representante de becas del país, estoy buscando a la alumna Hinamori Momo ¿La conoces?

A Chizuru se le llenaron los ojitos de estrellas, así que su amada Hinamori había sido seleccionada para una beca nacional.

/

—Entonces dices que no has podido contactar con Lisa aun –susurro Ichigo escondiéndose detrás de una pared, ya que habían logrado entrar al orfanato nuevamente.

—Así es, lo he intentado y nada –respondió Ishida acomodándose sus gafas y mirando meticulosamente su alrededor.

—Si para mañana no damos con ella no nos queda otra opción –alego y su amigo lo miro–. Iremos a la policía, Ishida.

Uryuu se quedo pensativo por un momento para luego asentir en silencio, Ichigo tenia razón; ellos estaban llegando muy lejos por cuenta propia y debían darse cuenta que eran solo médicos, no agentes del FBI.

—Es esa oficina, allí se encuentra la base de datos –explico Ishida–. Por cierto, ¿Por qué Hitsugaya-san no ha venido?

—Le había prometido algo a su novia y no podía fallarle –Ishida suspiro e Ichigo prosiguió–. ¿Y tú como sabes que allí esta la base de datos?

—Porque me estudie unos planos que me dio Lisa-san antes de que se la tragara la tierra.

—Ya veo –Ichigo fijo sus ojos en aquella puerta–. No nos queda de otra, entraremos le patearemos el trasero a quien este allí y sacaremos la información que necesitamos.

Ishida se acomodo sus gafas para luego parpadear en el momento que cayo en cuenta de lo que había dicho Ichigo y al mirar hacia el frente noto como su amigo ya se había adentrado a dicha oficina y estaba forcejeando con un hombre de seguridad que los había escuchado ¡¿Por qué demonios Kurosaki Ichigo tenia tanta sangre en las venas?

—¡Oi, Kurosaki! –grito levemente para de inmediato bajar sus hombros con una importante depresión, él sabia que venir solo con Ichigo no era una buena idea, seguramente si Hitsugaya estuviera allí nada de eso estaría pasando–. ¡Maldición! –expreso sacando un pañuelo y potecito de su campera, que no dudo en utilizar en el hombre enemigo que quedo completamente inconsciente.

—Vaya, Ishida eres peligroso –expreso Ichigo con asombro parpadeando varias veces–. ¿Acaso lo envenenaste?

—¡Uruse! –le reclamo con una venita en su frente–. ¿Por qué entraste de esa manera tan imprudente?

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso pretendías que le pidiéramos permiso y que si por favor nos brindaba cordialmente la información que necesitamos?

—¡No! Solo deberíamos idear un plan y asechar silenciosamente.

—Hmp –Ichigo le hizo un desprecio, pero Ishida lo ignoro acercándose a los cómputos centrales del lugar, saco de su chaqueta un pendraibe y lo instalo en los mismos, y comenzó a mover sus dedos en el teclado.

—Yo me hago cargo de esto, Kurosaki. Tú cúbreme las espaldas.

—De acuerdo –expreso Ichigo con determinación para luego mirar con sigilo todo ese lugar y algo le decía que no andaba del todo bien, pues era muy raro que para un lugar tan importante como el almacenamiento central de datos solo haya un solo vigilante.

/

—¡Hitsugaya-kun! –expreso con alegría Hinamori recibiendo y dándole la bienvenida a su novio a su hogar, la joven vestía una teñida de primavera color miel que le sentaba muy bien y era justo para ocasiones como la presente. El albino que portaba una camisa blanca con su primeros botones desabrochados y un jeans negro, que le daba un aspecto sexy y elegante a la vez; la miro a los ojos y cuando se acerco a ella la beso en los labios, sin importarle que Yoruichi e Hisagui se encontraban allí en la sala de estar.

—Buenas noches –saludo con su típica seriedad.

—Bienvenido, Hitsugaya-san –le sonrió Yoruichi, mientras que simplemente Hisagui le hizo un ademán de mano.

En ese momento, Renji con el ceño fruncido bajaba las escaleras y parecía tener un semblante de preocupación, pues no había podido dar con Kira en todo el santo día, eso no era para nada normal.

—¿En donde se habrá metido? –susurro sin poder evitar sentirse inquieto, miro a los presentes en la sala notando la presencia del medico albino.

—¿Y en donde esta Kira-kun? –le pregunto Momo.

Renji se encogió de hombros e hizo que le restaba importancia para no preocupar a Hinamori, pues ella era muy apegada a Izuru.

—Bien, Momo ¿Por qué no vamos por Kisuke? –Yoruichi tomo de la mano a la joven castaña, quien asintió de cabeza y miro a Toushiro sonriéndole solo a él.

—Te hice un postre, Hitsugaya-kun –le dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas–. Pero aun falta Kisuke, cuando estemos todos lo podrás probar.

—Te espero –sonrió ínfimamente llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

"_Este chico no sabe lo que pasara dentro de un momento"_ pensó Hisagui mirando como Yoruichi se llevaba a Hinamori del lugar.

/

—¡Listo! –expreso Ishida pasándose una mano por la frente.

—¿Ya sacaste toda la información? –pregunto Ichigo.

—Así es, costo porque es un sistema de cómputo muy avanzado, pero nada que no haya podido controlar.

—¡Bien hecho, Ishida! –sonrió levemente y con confianza.

—Yo que ustedes no estaría tan feliz –ambos escucharon una voz fuerte y varonil a sus espaldas.

Y al voltearse Ishida e Ichigo se encontraron con dos sujetos, uno de cabello celeste al igual que sus ojos, quien poseía un cuerpo imponente y varonil, mientras que su acompañante era más delgado, de cabello negro y ojos lilas, con un aspecto bastante femenino.

—Bien, Grimmjow déjame estos idiotas a mí –la voz del más flaco era suave y a la vez afeminada.

—Ja, no me hagas reír, tú solo eres un resacado que ha perdido su puesto ante mi, no me des ordenes, Luppy –contrato Grimmjow.

—¡Nandato! –ambos hombres de Aizen se miraron de perfil y con un brillo de especial rencor y desagrado, lo que fue aprovechado por Ichigo y Uryuu que salieron corriendo, pero no sin antes Ishida golpear a Luppy en el estomago e Ichigo a Grimmjow en el rostro, antes que nada debían hacer el intento de dejarlos inconscientes.

—¿Ahora que haremos, Kurosaki? –cuestiono sin dejar de correr por aquel amplio pasillo–. Ellos podrían tener armas y dispararnos.

—¡Y que se yo! ¡Solo corre y no gastes tu energía en preguntas idiotas! –Ichigo miro de reojo hacia atrás, notando como los otros dos se levantaban del suelo.

—¡Ve tras ellos, Luppy!

—¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Grimmjow!

Al reincorporarse ambos sacaron sus pistolas.

—Demonios –maldijo Ichigo al notar aquel detalle, Ishida tenia razón ¿Y ahora que? No quería morir, por lo menos no tan joven. Pero en ese momento, tanto Uryuu como Ichigo escucharon los gritos y llanto de alguien, que al parecer venia corriendo de frente a ellos y efectivamente no se equivocaban.

Los dos médicos abrieron sus ojos con asombro al ver a una pequeña niña de cabellos verde agua y corto, unos grandes ojos grises, que vestía un pijama desgastado de color verde oliva, estaba descalzada y corría desesperadamente como huyendo de alguien, al igual que ellos.

—¡Que es lo que le quieren hacer a Nell! ¡Nell es buena! –lloriqueaba la niña sin dejar de corretear y estirando sus manitos hacia el frente como si eso la alejara mas de su perseguidor–. ¡Nell solo quería divertirse! ¡Nell solo quería jugar por eso toqueteo los botones de la computadora! ¡Nell creía que era un video juego!

—¡Ven aquí, maldita Nelliel! –la voz desquiciada de un hombre se hizo notar.

—¡Nell es buena!

Y en ese preciso momento, Ichigo e Ishida que venían siendo perseguidos por Grimmjow y Luppy no pudieron frenar a tiempo por lo que inevitablemente chocaron de frente con esa pequeña niña, especialmente Ichigo que ahora tenía a la nena encima de él.

—¿Are? –la pequeña movió su cabeza confundida al ver que había chocado con alguien.

Y cuando Ichigo abrió los ojos, noto como los orbes grises de esa niña estaban rojos de tanto llorar, podía sentir el temblor que invadía su frágil e indefenso cuerpo.

—Ya no tendrás a donde escapar, maldita Nelliel –expreso un hombre de tez altamente pálida, delgado, ojos grises pequeños y una larga cabellera negra, lo mas distintivo era su gran dentadura blanca–. Ya no me fastidiaras mas la vida.

La pequeña se cubrió su cabecita con ambas manos, temblando de miedo. En ese momento, llegaron Grimmjow y Luppy apuntándolos con sus armas.

—Mierda –susurro Ishida sabiendo que estaban literalmente perdidos, eso era el fin, estaban rodeados.

Pero de un momento a otro, Ichigo tomo en un brazo a la niña y a la velocidad de la luz agarro a Uryuu del cuello de su chaqueta y no lo pensó, con determinación… salto con ambos por la ventana mas cercana de ese pasillo. Los hombres de Aizen miraron con asombro y perplejos aquella escena ¿Para que disparar? Kurosaki Ichigo los había llevado a una muerte segura al saltar por el tercer piso de ese orfanato.

—¡Kurosaki estas demente! –se escucho el grito de Ishida, mientras iban en caída libre.

—¡Nell no quiere morir! –expreso la niña escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Ichigo.

Y corrieron con un bendita y celestial suerte, porque cayeron en un enorme container de basura que amortiguo el golpe y dolor de la caída; al notar eso Grimmjow y Luppy apuntaron nuevamente con sus armas hacia esa dirección, pero…

—¡Ahaa! –Ichigo saco su cabeza naranja de entre todas las bolsa de basura y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver como unas camionetas blancas de vidrios grises rodeaba al container en el que se encontraban.

—¡Kurosaki…! –protesto Uryuu como pudo cuando salio a la superficie, pero callo su reproche al ver aquella situación.

¿Realmente ellos morirían en ese lugar?

—Retirada –expreso Grimmjow guardando su arma, Luppy hizo lo mismo dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Mientras que el otro sujeto chasqueo con fastidio, esa maldita niña se le había escapado de nuevo.

/

En aquella sala había un silencio sepulcral y a Hitsugaya –quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón individual– se le hacia muy raro que Hinamori tardara tanto en volver, podía sentir un ambiente extraño a su alrededor, pero no lograba distinguir a que se debía. Tal vez estaba pensando cosas erradas, pero jamás imagino que una cena formal con la familia de tu novia fuera tan tensa.

—Es hora –susurro Urahara antes de hacerse presente en la sala de estar, Yoruichi asintió de cabeza.

Sintió el sonido de una puerta abrirse y al mirar al frente, Hitsugaya noto la presencia de un hombre que estaba todo vestido de verde ocre oscuro, con una especie de haori encima del mismo color pero con distinciones en negro, poseía unas sandalias que hacían taco a cada paso que daba, su cabello era rubio claro y despeinado, contaba con algunos pelos de barba; pero no lograba ver bien del todo su rostro ya que lo cubría con aquel sombrero a rayas que portaba en su cabeza.

Pero en el momento que el hombre en cuestión levanto su mirada hacia él, Hitsugaya expreso el semblante de sorpresa y desconcierto que lo había invadido –pues había visto varias veces su foto de joven en los informes de aquel Comité Internacional de hacia veinte años, que eran archivos restringidos– por lo que se paro inmediatamente de su asiento.

—Domo, Hitsugaya-san –el hombre se acomodo su sombrero mostrando una confianzuda y astuta sonrisa–. Déjame presentarme si es que ya no me has reconocido. Mi nombre es Kisuke… Kisuke Urahara.

Toushiro abrió los ojos completamente sin poder creerlo. Ahí estaba ese sujeto incógnito y misterioso que tanto necesitaba encontrar y que jamás imagino hallar de esta manera.

Aun perplejo movió su cabeza de manera mecánica notando como Hinamori estaba en los brazos de Yoruichi Shihoun, al parecer completamente inconsciente.

—No te preocupes, solo la dormidos profundamente con unos sedantes –hablo la mujer morena.

Hitsugaya empuño sus manos con furia; él sabía y tenia la fuerte sospecha que la familia de Momo escondía algo ¿Pero que demonios era? Miro con rabia e irritación a Urahara.

—¡Tú, maldito que le has hecho a…!

Pero no logro terminar su frase porque Renji lo golpeo fuertemente en la nuca, haciéndolo caer al suelo y dejándolo inconsciente.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! Y mas… ¡Ohooo!

Que cerca están todos de saber la verdad verdadera de todo ¿Qué pasara ahora? Porque como verán Aizen comenzara a hacer cosas realmente turbias porque hasta ahora como que estuvo muy tranquilo el mejor villano de todo el anime (Y eso que he visto villanos en Naruto, Dragon Ball, etc) pero para mi Aizen tiene bien merecido su trono en la Noches (en Bleach no se salvo nadie de su maldad).

Bien, espero que el momento Hitsuhina Hot haya sido de su agrado, trate de hacerlo sensual sin que caiga en lo grotesco y grosero; y tierno sin que caiga en lo empalagoso, además de cortito, no quería expandirme mucho en ello. Espero haber logrado mi cometido y que a ustedes les haya gustado de verdad.

Arigato a todos por seguir apoyando mis historias.

/*/

Avance:

—_¿De verdad quieres saber lo que esta pasando, Hitsugaya-san? –Urahara se acomodo su sombrero para poder mirar directamente a quien se dirigía–. ¿Estas seguro? Mejor dicho… ¿Estas preparado?_

—_¡No juegues conmigo! –reclamo._

—_Yo no estoy tomándote el pelo, si te hago este planteo es porque… –la mirada del sombrerero se torno determinante y sumamente seria–. Soy un hombre sombrío que tiene un gran secreto, una gran cruz cargando a sus espalda y todo básicamente se resume a… Hinamori-chan. _

_El joven albino trago saliva a la vez que frunció el ceño con impotencia. _

—_Dime, Hitsugaya-san –Kisuke se volvió a dirigir a él–. Cuando viste que algo no andaba bien con nosotros, que ocultábamos algo, juraste proteger a Hinamori, después de escuchar lo que tengo para contarte ¿Cumplirás igualmente esa promesa? Cuando sepas lo que verdaderamente esta pasando aquí… ¿Seguirás amando a Hinamori-chan de la misma manera? Hitsugaya-san… ¿De verdad quieres saber quien es Hinamori Momo realmente? _

_Hitsugaya abrió levemente sus ojos con desconcierto, algo le decía que esto no estaba para nada bien, un vació se formo en su corazón sin razón, dolía y aun no sabia porque. Pero de algo estaba seguro, sin importar que la tierra se habrá en dos y el cielo se le caiga encima…_

_Él jamás dejaría de amar a Hinamori Momo. _

/*/

Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar, gracias por seguir esta historia.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	17. Chapter 17

Hola, Hola ^^ Aquí después de meses, creo, actualizando es fic. Les cuento que no tiene escenas amorosas, pero estoy en la situación de afirmar que este capitulo es el comienzo del fin de la historia, así que sepan que empezaran a pasar cosas que seguramente estaban esperando.

Bien, no digo mas… ¡A leer se ha dicho!

Bleach no me pertenece, ya lo saben.

Pd: ¿Vieron el manga 472? ^^ Aun sigo emocionada (sonrisa).

[xxxx]

**Capitulo XVIII**

Recupero primero la conciencia antes que el movimiento de su cuerpo, podía sentir y eso era lo que lo aliviaba en verdad. Y como una reacción inconciente medica comprobó su propio pulso cardiaco y respiración ¿De que manera? Simple conciencia y conocimiento de si mismo.

¿Qué es lo que le había pasado?

Bien, antes de abrir los ojos intento recordarlo… a ver… ¿Qué podía recordar?

—_¡Kurosaki estas demente! –se escucho el grito de Ishida, mientras iban en caída libre._

—_¡Nell no quiere morir! –expreso la niña escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Ichigo._

Oh, si… ahora lo iba recordando a lo lejos. Ellos gritaron porque a él el instinto de supervivencia le gano la partida y salto por una ventana desde un tercer piso con su amigo de toda la vida y esa pequeña e indefensa niña. Y que bueno que había sido así porque sino ahora estaba seguro de que esos hombres los habrían matado de seguro, pero… luego… luego de ello… las imágenes eran borrosas.

El container de basura, los hombres de blanco que ya no los perseguían a mano armada, pero si unos hombres de negro a cara encubierta, volvió a ganarle el instinto e intento huir… pero al parecer fue en vano. Fueron amarrados, forcejeados y… y… ¡Ah, si! Luego sintió como lo sedaban tapándole la cara con un pañuelo… lo ultimo que sintió fue que era subido a una –al parecer– camioneta para escuchar el sonido de un motor andando.

"_Luego perdí la conciencia… no se… ¿Qué paso con Ishida y con la niña?"_

Tal vez si se dejaba de hacer el inconsciente lo lograba averiguar. Sintió pasos y el ruido del arrastrado de una silla, alguien estaba en movimiento, alguien estaba en ese lugar que aun desconocía. Porque si… estaba seguro de que estaba en un lugar. Y descartaba que fuera Ishida la persona que merodeaba porque si fuera así…

—Ya deja de hacerte el medio muerto y abre los ojos.

Escucho aquella voz que definitivamente era la de una mujer, una mujer imponente y con carácter. Podía reconocerla, juraría que alguna vez la había escuchado.

Lentamente fue levantando sus parpados, le costaba pero lo podía hacer, lo único que entendía era que aun sus músculos no les respondían como era debido. En el momento que abrió por completo sus ojos reconoció a la mujer morena, de cabello violeta y ojos dorados felinos. Si, la conocía.

—¿Tú…?

—Hola Ichigo –le sonrió la mujer de manera simpática, pero su sonrisa mostraba seguridad y cierta despreocupación por la situación o las cosas–. Sabia que tú serias el primero en despertar ¿Has visto que las mujeres siempre tenemos la razón?

—¿Por qué…? –Ichigo trato de reincorporarse, cosa que logro enseguida, lo que lo sorprendió, pero se asombro más al darse cuenta de que estaba sentado sobre un muy cómodo sillón.

Él sabia que habían sido secuestrados, por eso como mínimo esperaba estar en un lugar mal oliente, lejos de la ciudad y atados de pies y manos. Pero esa situación era muy diferente, el lugar tenia estilo hogareño y esos sillones ¡Woow, eran súper cómodos! Además de que estaba libre, podía caminar y hasta darse una buena panzada si quería.

—¿En donde estoy? –Ichigo sentía su boca seca.

—En mi casa.

—¿En donde están Ishi…?

—Ishida esta a tu lado y la niña en una de las habitaciones durmiendo.

El joven abrió sus ojos sorprendido y al mirar a su costado corroboro que era cierto que Uryuu estaba a su lado y aun se encontraba en estado inconsciente. Ishida tenía un brazo vendado al igual que el diámetro de su cabeza. Yoruichi se adelanto a la pregunta de Ichigo:

—Cuando cayo al container de basura se golpeo la cabeza y el brazo se le salio de lugar, uno de nuestros hombres cuando forcejo con él se dio cuenta, así fue que cuando lo dejo inconsciente lo curo mientras venían hacia acá.

Ichigo parecía sorprendido, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el porque habían sido traídos a ese lugar, que es lo que tenia que ver la tía de Hinamori en esto ¿Acaso estaba del lado de Aizen? Nuevamente pensó en la idea de huir con Ishida y la niña que en algún lugar de dicha casa debía estar, y cuando miro meticulosamente el lugar…

—¡T-Toushiro! –pego el brinco desde donde estaba, pero un fuerte dolor lo abrumo en toda su espalda así que cayo nuevamente sentado con una clara expresión de dolor en su rostro.

—Tranquilo que al caer desde un tercer piso te hiciste mal la espalda que recibió el impacto, si quieres te podemos dar algún tranquilizante para el dolor.

—¡Ni a putas! –expreso enojado, ya esta situación lo estaba matando de confusión–. ¿Por qué esta Toushiro aquí? ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Qué mierda quieren con nosotros?

Yoruichi dejo de sonreír y de ser amable para ponerse seria, miro la imagen del doctor de cabello blanco que se encontraba ocupando todo el largo de un sillón, durmiendo como si fuera un pequeño niño gracias al golpe en la nuca que había recibido por cortesía de Renji Abarai.

—Hitsugaya esta inconsciente como Ishida –Yoruichi cerro sus ojos para volverlos abrir al instante.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren con nosotros? ¿Quiénes eran los tipos que nos secuestraron?

Ichigo se levanto y miro desafiante a Yoruichi, después de todo estaba suelto y podía moverse con tranquilidad. Y con su actitud le estaba dando a entender a la mujer que si ella no respondía lo que le estaban cuestionando, él actuaría por la fuerza.

—Ichigo, no seas gracioso ¿Si? Nadie te secuestro, estas aquí libre y puedes hacer lo que te plazca en gana, eso si… –Yoruichi miro al joven de manera desafiante–. Ni se te ocurra atacarme porque aunque tú no lo puedas ver, detrás de cada pared hay hombres haciendo guardia –ella negó de cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto–. Igualmente ellos no llegarían a hacerte nada porque antes… yo te dejaría sin conciencia.

—¿Ah, si? –Ichigo levanto una ceja–. ¿Me golpearas?

Yoruichi lo miro divertida y se encogió de hombros, lo que termino sacando de quicio al primogénito Kurosaki.

—¡Ya dime de una maldita vez que es lo que quieren con nosotros! –grito.

—¿Qué queremos con ustedes?

Una voz masculina se hizo escuchar en el lugar, Ichigo por un momento parpadeo y de manera mecánica volteo su rostro hacia la dirección en donde escucho que se originaba dicha voz: masculina.

—N-No… es… posible…

Ichigo abrió los ojos impresionado, tartamudeo al decir aquellas palabras. No podía creer que frente a sus ojos estaba él, ese hombre que tanto estaban buscando ¿Cómo era posible?

—¡Domo, Kurosaki-san! –se presento el sujeto acomodándose su sombrero verde a rayas–. ¿Ya me has reconocido? Oh, oh… por las dudas voy a presentare. Mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke, mucho gusto.

—¿Qué demonios…?

El joven medico no lograba salir de su trance.

—Veo que has crecido, Kurosaki-san… estas hecho todo un medico prestigioso según escuche –volvió a hablar Kisuke, pero en el momento que noto que Ichigo estaba por reclamarle sus palabras dichas volvió hablar–. ¿Qué es lo que queremos con ustedes? ¿Acaso no son ustedes tres lo que están tras el Síndrome Hollow y… Aizen Sosuke?

Ichigo se quedo de piedra, no sabia que decir. Tenia ganas de gritar como un loco ¿Pero que ganaría con ello?

/

Renji entro a su habitación en donde Hinamori se encontraba durmiendo, justo en la cama que le partencia a Kira.

—¿En donde se habrá metido Izuru? –se cuestiono con preocupación.

Ya le había avisado a Urahara y los demás que no tenía noticias de Kira desde la mañana, se habían puesto también en el trabajo de dar con el joven. Pues, era muy raro que él se desapareciera de esa manera.

Renji volvió a mirar a Momo, quien estaba sedada y ni el mayor de los ruidos podía despertarla.

—Jamás quisimos que esto pasara, lo siento Momo –suspiro y salio de aquella habitación.

Pero antes de salir completamente sintió como la perra de cabello dorado de Momo paso por su lado y rápidamente se subió a la cama de Kira para echarse al lado de Hinamori. Tobiume era así de fiel a su dueña y Renji… él…

Tenía un mal presentimiento, eso era todo.

/

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Grito el chico, haciendo que sus fríos y sombríos ojos celestes se posaran sobre aquella puerta metálica que daba con la habitación o celda que lo tenía como prisionero.

¿De quien?

Aun no lo sabía.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Esto les va a salir muy caro! –volvió a gritar pataleando al suelo y forcejeado con los elementos que lo tenían atados de manos–. ¡Déjenme salir de aquí! ¡Que alguien me responda! ¿Por qué me trajeron a este lugar y en nombre de quien?

El ruido del crujido de metal contra el suelo se hizo presente y en el instante en el que Izuru levanto su cabeza vio la figura de Nemu.

—Tienes que hacer silencio –dijo sin inmutarse la joven.

—¡Maldita! –fue lo primero que se le cruzo por la cabeza para gritarle.

—Tranquilo –hablo acercándose a él con una jeringa en la mano–. No te haré daño.

—¡Aléjate! ¡No confío en ti! –fue lo único que alcanzo a decir cuando sintió el pinchazo.

Noto como su visión se nublaba escuchando nuevamente la voz de Nemu a lo lejos.

—Si, haces mucho ruido… Mayuri-sama se enojara peor…

"_¿M-Mayuri…? ¿Acaso dijo…? No puede ser… caí en manos de Mayuri Kurotsuchi"_

Ese fue el último pensamiento de Izuru –quien recordó que Nemu era la hija de ese científico loco– antes de caer nuevamente en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

/

Escucho un fuerte grito y fue recobrando la conciencia de a poco, sin saber si quiera que eso fuera el comienzo de todo…

Se fue moviendo poco a poco, sentía su cuerpo pesado, se llevo la mano a la nuca aun sintiendo el dolor de aquel golpe que recibió de repente, frunció el ceño más que molesto, cuando supiera quien había sido se la iba a pagar muy caro.

De repente en un destello fugaz lo recordó todo… aquel hombre: Urahara Kisuke ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué él estaba en la casa de Hinamori? ¡Hinamori! Ella… estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Shihouin Yoruichi.

—¡Hinamori! –expreso con cierto desespero levantándose de donde estaba recostado.

—¡Toushiro! –el joven albino noto que en aquel lugar se encontraban Ichigo, quien era el que lo había llamado, y sentado en un costado con el brazo y frente vendada aun con un rostro de cierto desconcierto, Ishida.

—¿Ustedes…? –Hitsugaya se quedo por un momento sin saber que decir, hasta que volvió a reaccionar–. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Oh, veo que has despertado muy bien Hitsugaya-san –hablo Kisuke tapándose su cara con su abanico.

Toushiro al verlo recordó a Momo y sin pensarlo dos veces fue hasta Urahara y tomándolo del cuello de sus ropas lo estampo contra la primera pared que se le cruzo en el camino; Yoruichi con su mano hizo el ademán de que ninguno de los guardias se entrometiera.

—¿En donde esta Hinamori? –exigió saber–. ¡¿Qué hicieron con ella?

—¿Qué? –se sorprendió Ichigo–. ¿Qué paso con Momo?

—Hitsugaya-san suéltame, por favor –pidió Urahara–. Hinamori-chan esta bien, nosotros jamás le haríamos daño, ella esta durmiendo.

—¿Cómo piensas que voy a creerte?

—Es la verdad, después de escuchar lo que tengo que contarles lo puedes corroborar por tu propia cuenta, Hinamori esta durmiendo en el cuarto de los muchachos –hablo seriamente Kisuke.

Ishida quien hasta el momento –luego de haber recuperado la consciencia– se mantuvo en silencio, miro la situación y decidió hablar:

—Hitsugaya-san estamos aquí… es lo que hemos estado esperando y buscando. Se que estas preocupado por Hinamori-san, pero debemos escucharlo…

Toushiro seguía sin soltar a Urahara.

—Créeme –le dijo Kisuke–. Ella esta bien, al igual que la niña que venia con Kurosaki-san, ambas están durmiendo y cuidadas.

Lentamente lo fue soltando y mirando el piso cayo en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, aun sin saber que es lo que hacia Ichigo y Uryuu en la casa de Hinamori; al parecer ni Renji ni Shuhei estaban en el lugar, Toushiro supuso que tal vez estaban cuidando de Hinamori.

—¿Y bien? –Ichigo hablo de manera demandante–. ¿Hablaran de una buena vez? ¿Por qué nos raptaron?

—¿Esa es la pregunta que quieres hacer después de haberme encontrado, Kurosaki-san? –Kisuke se abanico.

—No –hablo Ishida–. Creo que tú sabes perfectamente porque estamos tras de ti –miro a Urahara seriamente sin apartar sus ojos azules del famoso medico científico–. Después de todo eres el cómplice de Aizen con respecto al Síndrome Hollow y su métodos inhumanos para conseguir el antídoto perfecto… que tú posees.

—Como me lo esperaba de ti, Ishida-san –dijo Urahara–. Siempre adelantado a los hechos, pensamiento metódico, siempre funciona, pero… creo que en este caso te estas apresurando demasiado.

—¿Acaso nos vas a negar que eres cómplice de Aizen? –cuestiono Ichigo y Urahara no respondió–. ¿También vas a negar que tú le robaste el antídoto que él creo?

Urahara volvió a llamarse a silencio, lo que tenso aun más la situación en ese lugar.

—En definitiva… –Kisuke se acomodo su sombrero y miro a los tres jóvenes–. Yo le robe el antídoto a Aizen, eso… era algo que debía hacer.

Ichigo, Toushiro y Uryuu abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, mientras que Yoruichi cerró sus orbes de manera pensativa. Pero el joven Kurosaki no soporto la impotencia que cargaba encima…

—¡Y así de tranquilo lo dices! –le grito con furia–. Tú… tú… has mantenido oculto al antídoto… ¡Sabes todas las personas que han muerto por el Síndrome Hollow! ¿Lo sabes?

—Si, lo se –acepto con pesar Kisuke, bajando la mirada–. Y es mi culpa que esa gente no se haya salvado, lo se a la perfección.

—¡Maldito! –volvió arremeter Kurosaki–. ¿Por qué…?

—¿No he utilizado el antídoto para salvar a las personas? –se adelanto a la pregunta del joven–. ¿Eso me ibas a preguntar, Kurosaki-san?

Ichigo dio un paso atrás sorprendido de la viveza e inteligencia de Urahara para predecir sus líneas, Ishida se acomodo sus gafas y Toushiro no quitaba su mirada seria e impenetrable de Kisuke y en un segundo miro de reojo a Yoruichi que aun se mantenía en silencio, seria, cruzada de brazos y también mirando a Urahara.

—Creo que hay algo que estas olvidando, Kurosaki-san…

Hitsugaya apretó su puño y dijo:

—¿Qué has hecho con la criatura? ¿Qué paso con el bebé?

Urahara sonrío levemente, sabiendo o intuyendo que seria Hitsugaya quien se acercaría al núcleo del asunto, mientras que Ichigo parpadeo… estaba tan enfurecido que había olvidado por un segundo aquel detalle tan importante; a Ishida le brillaron los anteojos, él sabia que debían escuchar una significante historia antes de saber que había pasado con el antídoto del síndrome Hollow: el bebé.

—¡Te hice una pregunta! –exigió de un grito Hitsugaya ante el silencio por parte de Urahara.

—¿De verdad quieres saber lo que esta pasando, Hitsugaya-san? –Urahara se acomodo su sombrero para poder mirar directamente a quien se dirigía–. ¿Estas seguro? Mejor dicho… ¿Estas preparado?

—¡No juegues conmigo! –reclamo.

—Yo no estoy tomándote el pelo, si te hago este planteo es porque… –la mirada del sombrerero se torno determinante y sumamente seria–. Soy un hombre sombrío que tiene un gran secreto, una gran cruz cargando a su espalda y todo básicamente se resume a… Hinamori-chan.

El joven albino trago saliva a la vez que frunció el ceño con impotencia.

—Dime, Hitsugaya-san –Kisuke se volvió a dirigir a él–. Cuando viste que algo no andaba bien con nosotros, que ocultábamos algo, juraste proteger a Hinamori, después de escuchar lo que tengo para contarte ¿Cumplirás igualmente esa promesa? Cuando sepas lo que verdaderamente esta pasando aquí… ¿Seguirás amando a Hinamori-chan de la misma manera? Hitsugaya-san… ¿De verdad quieres saber quien es Hinamori Momo realmente?

Hitsugaya abrió levemente sus ojos con desconcierto, algo le decía que esto no estaba para nada bien, un vació se formo en su corazón sin razón, dolía y aun no sabia porque. Pero de algo estaba seguro, sin importar que la tierra se habrá en dos y el cielo se le caiga encima…

Él jamás dejaría de amar a Hinamori Momo.

—¡Esperen! –Ishida se levanto de su asiento sacudiendo su cabeza–. ¿Por qué le haces esos cuestionamientos a Hitsugaya-san? ¿Qué tiene que ver Hinamori-san en todo esto?

—Ella es la clave –dijo Renji, quien apareció junto a Hisagui.

—¿Ustedes? –Ichigo los miro con sorpresa, esto se estaba volviendo más confuso y debían saber la verdad cuanto antes.

—¡Habla de una buena vez, Kisuke! –hablo como si estuviera dando una orden Yoruichi.

Urahara miro a la mujer morena y asintió de cabeza para después fijar sus ojos en Hitsugaya, quien con su mirada determinante le estaba dando a entender de que si Momo estaba de por medio, él debía hablar cuanto antes o era hombre muerto.

—Será mejor que tomen asiento y escuchen con atención –Ishida suspiro y se volvió a sentar, Ichigo lo imito con cierto desden, pero Toushiro se mantuvo parado, apoyo su espalda a la fría pared cercan y se cruzo de brazos sin quitar su vista de Urahara, quien prosiguió hablando–. Como ya deben saber todo comenzó hace veinte años cuando se dio a conocer la enfermedad Síndrome Hollow…

_Bajo del automóvil dándole la llave del mismo al cochero del lugar para que se encargara de estacionarlo como era debido, acomodo su delantal blanco que llevaba abierto de par en par. Estaba mal dormido y no era par menos, pues se la había pasado toda la noche en su laboratorio luego de tener la noticia de ese virus extraño y desconocido que estaba matando lentamente a las personas._

—_Urahara-san…_

_Escucho que lo llamaban y al voltear su rostro se encontró con un hombre rubio, de cabellera larga hasta su cintura y una gran dentadura, simpática y a la vez audaz._

—_Hirako-san –lo llamo por su apellido y se detuvo para esperar a su colega–. ¿Tú… también por aquí?_

—_¿Y porque esa sorpresa? –Hirako achino sus ojos y hablo despreocupadamente–. Ma, ma… soy un medico científico igual que tú ¿Verdad? Además… la situación lo amerita… ¿Has visto las noticias?_

—_Solo la radio, pues desde que fui informado solo me la he pasado en el laboratorio tratando de hacer… algo –Urahara negó de cabeza con preocupación–. ¡Pero hombre! Es tan difícil luchar…_

—_Contra algo completamente desconocido –Hirako termino la frase por él–. Lo se… esta situación es tan… única. Jamás nos enfrentamos a algo así. Las victimas, según escuche, ya están alcanzado el lado limítrofe y si sigue así llegara a los demás países de seguro._

_Urahara bajo su mirada, jamás imagino que en su vida profesional se enfrentaría a semejante enfermedad misteriosa y que encima se estaba cobrando tantas victimas. _

—_¿Y sobre como se contagian? –se le escapo de los labios._

—_Aun es una incógnita –Hirako negó de cabeza llevándose sus manos a los bolsillos de su pulcro delantal blanco–. Pero no te preocupes que tengo fe de que en este Comité Medico Internacional daremos fin a todo esto ¿Sabes? Jamás pensé que algún día yo estaría trabajando bajo tus ordenes ¡Vaya cosa!_

_Urahara sonrió con simpatía y se sobo la cabeza con una de sus manos, en un gesto de pura pena y vergüenza. Aunque para algunos era considerado un idiota, pocos sabían del gran intelecto de este hombre que el mundo entero estaría por conocer._

—_Aun no puedo creer que me hayan elegido a mí para ser una de las cabezas de estas investigaciones médicas._

_Hirako rió:_

—_Urahara-baka… ya todos saben de que esa cabeza que parece hueca en realidad esta muy alejada de serlo –lo miro de reojo–. Por cierto, deberías arreglarte un poco, aunque no parezca la apariencia muchas veces da respeto y autoridad._

—_Oh, claro –exclamo sorprendido mirándose de arriba abajo, había trabajado tanto que se había olvidad siquiera de cambiarse de ropa. _

—_Si vas a estar al lado de Sosuke solo lograras verte como un rastrero –Hirako volvió a reír. _

—_Ah, ah, si me han dicho que Aizen-san en muy galán –se llevo una mano a la nuca sonriendo con nerviosismo y tontera. _

—_No más galán que yo –se alabó–. Pero de enserio chico, estarás al lado de Unohana Retsu y Aizen Sosuke… no olvides que tú puedes marcar historia. Después de todo, fue el anciano quien te eligió. _

_Juntos se adentraron al gran edificio, mientras Urahara recordaba al viejo Yamamoto, quien había dado el visto bueno de él para este importante suceso en la historia de la medicina. _

_El comité estaba lleno de médicos prestigiosos y estaba nervioso, esta era la primera ve que era –junto a otros dos médicos prestigiosos y de buena carrera– cabeza de una tan importante investigación a nivel mundial "¡Tente mas fe y deja esa actitud idiota, Kisuke!" Si, exactamente eso le gritaría su mejor amiga. _

_Y hablando de su mejor amiga…_

_¿Por qué ella…?_

_Había algo que en todo ese lugar que no encajaba… y era… Urahara achino sus ojos mirando dicha situación… ¡Exactamente eso era! _

_¿Qué demonios hacia su mejor amiga en esa reunión de médicos y vestida de delantal blanco, anteojos de lectura y muy desenvuelta como si ella fuera…?_

_En ese preciso momento un grupo de médicos conocidos se acercaron hacia eel en compañía de aquella mujer a la que llamaba su amiga._

—_Domo Urahara-san –lo saludo amablemente acomodándose su sombrero de paja Shunsui Kyoraku junto a su amigo de toda la vida Juushiro Ukitake y una mujer morena de cabello violeta y ojos dorados como el oro–. Es un placer tenerlo en este lugar._

—_Claro –respondió vagamente mirando firmemente a la mujer y esto no paso desapercibido para los demás colegas. _

—_Ella es una colega que ha llegado del continente americano, la situación es grave y usted lo sabe Urahara-san –hablo Ukitake–. Su nombre es Shihouin Yoruichi. _

—_Mucho gusto –Yoruichi le extendió la mano a Urahara, quien se quedo pensativo en su lugar, a lo que la mujer morena apretó su mandíbula provocando que una venita se le marcara en la frente–. Dije… ¡Mucho gusto, Kisuke! –le hablo como si le estuviera dando una orden._

_Él reacciono._

—_Oh, oh, oh… ¡Mucho gusto, Yoruichi-san! _

_Para lo presentes en ese lugar, esa presentación había sido… muy rara. Porque ellos actuaron como si en el fondo se conocieran de otra vida, cuando en realidad se conocían de esta. _

_Las presentaciones de cada espectador del comité ya estaban hechas, a pesar de que su mente estaba muy introducida en este nueva tema que atemorizaba a mas de uno, Urahara no podía quitar de sus pensamientos el porque de la presencia de su mejor amiga en ese lugar. En ese preciso momento, antes de subir a las gradas para dar comienzo a la reunión y conferencia para designar las diferentes tareas y asignaturas, tanto como Retsu Unohana como Sosuke Aizen se acercaron a el._

—_Urahara-san ¿Le parece si organizamos los últimos puntos del programa extraordinario?_

—_Si, claro… por su puesto, Unohana-san –el hombre se puso al lado de la médica para ir caminado a la par, como si fuera su soldado, le tenia mucho respeto y cierta admiración; Unohana Retsu era alguien de renombre y prestigio._

_De repente al llegar al arco determinado para la reunión, en el pasillo previo en donde debían estar, Urahara sintió que su vista era segada por una tenue luz para luego finalmente poder divisar la figura de un hombre delgado, cabello marron y ojos oscuros del mismo color con aire imponente y ciertamente divino. Tal vez demasiado airoso para ser real._

—_Aizen-san…_

_El hombre miro a quien lo nombraba._

—_Es un gusto verlo, Urahara Kisuke._

_Básicamente el primer encuentro de dos personas que serian eternos rivales por el resto de sus vidas. _

…

_Al terminar la primera conferencia extraordinaria, Urahara y Yoruichi se cruzaron en uno de los pasillos de las instalaciones del lugar de reuniones. La mujer al distinguir que no se encontraban en compañía de nadie decidió hablar:_

—_¿Te incomoda y preocupa mi presencia en este lugar, verdad Kisuke?_

—_Ciertamente si… a pesar de que es una situación que se extendió a nivel mundial, no comprendo porque…_

—_¿Un agente secreto del FBI en Japón esta encubierto en este caso? –Urahara permaneció en silencio para escucharla–. Desde el momento en que se conoció el virus y este empezó a matar gente en demasía, el FBI se puso en trabajo de investigación. Hay un detalle muy curioso en todo esto y de seguro tú te has dado cuenta de ello ¿No es así, Kisuke?_

_Urahara bajo su mirada al suelo, había tantas cosas que no cerraban con respecto a esta nueva enfermedad… pero había una que intranquilizaba y era fundamental._

—_¿Te refieres a la manera en que se infecta la gente? _

—_Exactamente, el FBI tiene datos y pruebas seguras de que esta enfermedad fue propagada intencionalmente ¿Lo comprendes?_

—_¿Intencionalmente? –el hombre se mostró sorprendido, el siempre le buscaba una razón lógica a cada tema científico y aquello que decía su amiga le parecía algo descabellado, en cierto modo. _

—_¿No me crees, verdad? _

—_No es eso… solo que… me parece improbable, Yoruichi-san ¿De que modo?_

—_Te dije que tenemos pruebas, Kisuke –ella lo miro con seriedad–. La enfermedad fue propagada intencionalmente, es así. Aunque no sabemos su origen y proposito en verdad. _

—_¿Tienen sospechosos?_

—_Claro –asintió._

—_¿Quién? –pregunto _

_Yoruichi lo miro con firmeza y en el momento en el que lanzo el nombre de dicha persona, Urahara Kisuke no pudo evitar largar un sonido de expresión severa haciendo que sus orbes se abran de tal manera que parecían que iban a salirse de sus cuencas. Un silencio invadió a las dos personas hasta que la misma Yoruichi decidió romperlo:_

—_¿Me ayudaras?_

_Kisuke cerró sus ojos como si sus pensamientos se estuvieran acomodando luego de haber recibido una gran conmoción._

—_Claro, Yoruichi-san… tú sabes que confió en ti._

—_Se que será difícil, pero… ten cuidado, a veces aun tú sueles pecar en la ingenuidad. _

_Urahara miro de reojo a Yoruichi, quien asintió de cabeza. _

…

_Las primeras reuniones básicamente no lograron muchos resultados, a penas lograban saber a ciencia cierta los síntomas del virus gracias a los infinitos casos que cada vez iban en aumento. Las investigaciones y experimentos químicos trataban de dar en lo fijo y cierto, pero siempre falta cinco centavos para dar bien un vuelto. Las investigaciones a cargo de Aizen, Unohana y Urahara, tenían como participes activos a los dos asistentes de Aizen: Gin Ichimaru y Kaname Tousen, juntos a los médicos de carrera Juushiro Ukitake, Shunsui Kyoraku e Hirako Shinji. _

_Y mientras revisaba una formula química…_

—_Se lo ve pensativo y casi alejado del mundo, Urahara Kisuke –le hablo Aizen posándose a su lado–. ¿Cómo van los resultados?_

_Urahara suspiro y dejando la formula de lado._

—_No creo que lleguemos a un lugar seguro si no sabemos como "El Síndrome Hollow" se introduce en las personas ¿No cree?_

—_¿Síndrome Hollow? –Aizen lo miro mostrando cierta sorpresa, Urahara la sintió como fingida._

—_Exacto –asintió–. Así decidí llamarla. Pues, no tenemos la forma en que se contagia pero si los síntomas que se aparecen en la persona de ahí lo de Síndrome; el corazón deja de funcionar de por si se desintegra funcionalmente dando paso a un órgano en negro como si se tratara de un hueco en el pecho de la persona, por eso lo de de Hollow._

—_Interesante._

—_Sus asistentes me trajeron este informe, creo que le faltan datos, es algo impreciso._

_Aizen lo miro de reojo notando tal vez la doble intención en las palabras de Urahara._

—_¿No confía en ellos?_

—_No se su manera de trabajar, pero si usted Aizen-san confía en ellos, yo también –cerro sus ojos y los volvió abrir–. Solo que el experimento de ayer me pareció hacerlo hecho de bases concretas, tal vez estoy tan agobiado de trabajo que ya no se muy bien que estoy investigando._

—_Tal vez… debería tomarse un descanso. _

—_Voy a tomarlo en cuenta. _

_En el momento de salir de la sala de reuniones… la figura femenina de Yoruichi se hizo presente._

—_¿Lo hiciste?_

—_Hai –Urahara asintió–. Esta noche ellos se quedaran a cargo._

—_Si es así, entonces trataran de pasar las cámaras por eso dejamos infrarrojas, ahí veras y tendrás tu prueba. Las Fuerzas Especiales tienen un lugar._

—_¿Cuál es el lugar?_

—_¿Sabias que debajo de este edificio existe un deposito abandonado?_

—_¿Nani? _

_Yoruichi suspiro dándose cuenta de que Urahara ignoraba muchas cosas, al igual que ella por eso esto era demasiado complicado, ella también creía que la situación era mucho mas turbia de lo que aparentaba a primera vista. _

—_No podemos dejar pasar ni un solo día de las investigaciones porque mucha gente esta cada día siendo infectada, por ese motivo debes actuar desde las sombras –Yoruichi suspiro–. El asunto es que podemos ser descubiertos con mayor fácil –miro con determinación a su compañero–. ¿Estas en esta igual, Kisuke?_

—_Claro –asintió–. Mi deber como medico no solo es encontrar la cura sintió también saber como se origino, además…_

—_Entiendo –corto sus palabras al notar como los demás médicos se hacían presentes. _

…

_La oscuridad de esa noche estaba mucho mas presente que cualquier otro día, la luna apenas podía iluminar la urbe de Tokio, haciendo que Yoruichi mirara el cielo y obtuviera un mal presentimiento de todo esto._

—_¿Solo nosotros dos entraremos para reafirmar la información? –exclamo de un susurro Urahara recibiendo un pequeño puñetazo en la nariz por parte de Yoruichi._

—_¡No te quejes, Kisuke! –lo regaño–. Estamos arriesgando mucho en este lugar, la seguridad es muy estricta en este comité, queríamos infiltrar más gente, pero aquí me tienes solo a mí._

—_Y a esta niña –Urahara señalo a la jovencita que acompañaba a la mujer morena, la chica no se mostró muy contenta con el apodo de niña que le dio el medico. _

—_No le digas niña, idiota –suspiro Shihouin–. Es Soi Fog ¿No me digas que no la reconociste? _

—_¿Eh? ¿La pequeña Soi Fog? –se sorprendió y se acerco a la muchacha–. Vaya, pero con la cara toda tapada era obvio que no la reconociera._

—_No me llames pequeña, inservible idiota –le reprocho Soi Fog alejándose de el, a Yoruichi se le resbalo una gotita por la frente. _

_La oscuridad se hizo mas presente, Yoruichi lo sintió como una señal… _

Ichigo se enderezo pensativo y miro de reojo a Yoruichi

—¿Entonces… tú eres un agente del FBI?

—Si –Yoruichi se sentó en una banquito mirando a los tres jóvenes con seriedad–. Era capitana de las Fuerzas Especiales que ahora esta a cargo de Soi Fog, después de lo ocurrido hace veinte años, no pude seguir haciendo lo mismo, fue una etapa muy complicada. Trabaje desde las sombras y seguí figurando como medica.

—¿Por qué? –cuestiono Ishida, si bien sabia que era algo obvio sentía la necesidad de preguntarlo–. ¿De quien sospechaban?

—De Aizen –hablo seria y secamente Toushiro–. ¿Verdad?

—Así es –Yoruichi lo miro–. Todos los médicos pertenecientes a ese Comité Medico eran sospechosos, hasta Kisuke. Fue así que tuvimos que hacer una investigación exhaustiva de cada uno… hasta que llegamos a Aizen.

—¿Cómo fue eso? ¿Cómo podían estar seguros? –hablo Ichigo.

—Porque nosotros sabemos como es que se contagia la enfermedad, como fue que se empezó a propagar –dijo Urahara y los tres muchachos lo miraron con suma sorpresa.

—¿Qué? –expreso Ishida.

—Si –afirmo Yoruichi–. La enfermedad la propago, la misma persona que la creo.

—¿Crear?

—Si, Aizen-san no solo creo el antídoto perfecto sino también… fue el creador del Síndrome Hollow, es la única manera en la que él haya podido crear el antídoto, aunque debo decir que cuando lo hizo le costo bastante hacerlo. El tenia un plan, pero nuestra intervención lo hizo añicos, esa es la verdad –suspiro Urahara–. Lo que causo miles de pérdidas humanas.

—¿Es por la criatura? –cuestiono con cuidado Toushiro.

—Si.

—¿Y esa noche en aquel deposito descubrieron los cadáveres muertos, verdad? –hablo Hitsugaya–. ¿Aquello por lo que te condenaron, cierto? –finalmente miro a Urahara.

—Un prodigio de verdad –se acomodo su sombrero Urahara–. Si, esa noche…

_Bajar hacia el depósito requirió __una exhaustiva labor, que quedo en manos de la "pequeña" Soi Fog, quien dejo inconsciente a varios guardias del lugar._

—_¿No crees que esto deje evidencia de que estuvimos aquí?_

_Cuestiono Urahara notando el pasillo lleno de hombres inconscientes._

—_Hay que correr el riesgo –sentencio Yoruichi, quien con una llave magnética y descifrando el código para entrar en el deposito. _

—_Y-Yoruichi-sama –fue lo único que logro pronunciar Soi Fog al ver con lo que sus ojos se estaban encontrando en ese preciso momento cuando su jefa y mentora abrió dicha puerta del depósito "abandonado"._

_Ese lugar era impensado o solamente eran aquellos que se veían en las películas, pues estaba lleno de tubos enormes clavados desde el suelo hasta el techo, que en el interior poseían cuerpos humanos con estratos de un liquido violáceo y parecían conectarse con varios tubos como si fueran de oxigeno. Había varias maquinas químicas y tecnológicas._

—_¿Qué demonios es esto, Kisuke? –hablo Yoruichi sin poder entrar en razón, le espantaba la imagen frente a sus ojos._

_Urahara apretó sus puños con impotencia e indignación._

—_Esto es –expreso con rabia–. Esto es… experimentación humana._

Hubo un silencio tajante en todo el radio del lugar, Ichigo apretó sus manos con enojo.

—¿Por qué no lo denunciaron?

—Porque esas no eran las pruebas suficientes –hablo Yoruichi.

—¡¿Suficientes? –grito mas indignado.

—Entiende Kurosaki –hablo mas calmado Ishida, el chico del siempre pensamiento metódico–. Aizen tenia todas las de ganar en ese momento, pues podía revertir la situación a su favor.

—Así es –asintió Yoruichi.

—¿Qué fue lo que hicieron entonces? –dijo Hitsugaya, que por alguna razón estaba por perder la paciencia, todo lo que le estaban contando hasta el momento, nada… absolutamente nada se acercaba o tenia relación con Momo.

—Recogimos toda información posible –le dijo Urahara–. Tuvimos acceso a todos los mecanismos y formulas utilizadas por Aizen en esa pobre gente, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pero también descubrimos que no era el único lugar en donde se llevaban esos dichosos experimentos.

—Encontramos datos de un orfanato posicionado en la periferia de Tokio –sentencio Yoruichi mirando a Ishida.

—¡No puede ser! –expreso Ishida–. ¿Acaso te refieres a…?

—Si –afirmo la mujer–. Ese orfanato al que ustedes tres se adentraron a averiguar.

—Y en ese lugar es en donde se resume el resto de la historia –Urahara se acomodo su sombrero mirando a Hitsugaya.

Mientras Renji y Shuhei siguiente en su postura de hacer silencio, pero bajaron su mirada al recordar esos tiempos, y a todo esto… ¿En donde estaba Kira? El tercer participante de esa historia. Ambos muchachos estaban esperando noticias de un pequeño grupo de las Fuerzas Especiales que había empezado su búsqueda.

/

Isshin y Ryuken se encontraban dentro de un auto con vidrios polarizados mirando desde aquel auto desde unos kilómetros considerados y detrás de un escondite desde donde nadie se pudiera jactar de ello. Ambos veían detrás de sus gafas negras como esa camioneta que estaban observando se alejaba del lugar tomando la ruta para volver a Tokio.

—¿P-Podrías dejar de fumar? –lo miro de perfil Isshin–. No es momento, Ryuken.

—No me molestes, bueno para nada –respondió el albino tirando el humo de su boca–. Y no juzgues que tú también fumas.

—Sabes que solo lo hago cuando visito la tumba de Masaki una vez al año –sonrió levemente–. Ella decía que me veía realmente guapo cuando fumaba, fue la única vez que me hizo un piropo.

—Y la comprendo, no eres esa clase de hombres a las que se le puede inspirar piropos.

—¡Oye! –se quejo Isshin apretando su puño–. ¿Acaso me estas llamando feo?

—Si ¿Por qué? –Ryuken le hizo un desprecio, Kurosaki a veces lo sacaba de quicio.

Isshin bufo y trato de no seguirle el juego, ese amargado de Ryuken siempre había sido así, hasta una vez le había echado la culpa a él de que Ishida se volviera un rebelde en la adolescencia y solo porque se juntaba con Ichigo ¡Puras boberas! Uryuu se había vuelto un rebelde sin causa en su adolescencia porque… porque… porque se juntaba con Ichigo, quien era un revolucionario en todos los sentidos.

Isshin bajo sus hombros con cierta depresión, odiaba darle la razón al tonto que tenia al lado, así fuera en sus pensamientos.

—Ya se han alejado lo suficiente –hablo Ryuken tirando su cigarrillo por la ventanilla–. Vayamos a ver –sentencio.

—Si –Isshin prendió los motores del auto y se acerco al mismo lugar en donde antes había partido la camioneta.

Ciertamente era un lugar descampado, ambos médicos se bajaron del auto y caminaron unos pasos para ver exactamente que es lo que hacían los hombres de Aizen por ese lugar, habían recibido el dato de Yoruichi, pero no tenían un buen presentimiento de esto.

—Oye, Kurosaki ¿Qué es eso? –cuestiono Ryuken acomodándose sus anteojos y señalando un bulto que se encontraba como en un pozo hecho a mano escondido entre pastizales.

Los dos médicos se acercaron, Isshin comenzó con sus manos a sacar el pastizal de encima y para sorpresa y horror de ambos hombres se encontraron con el frágil cuerpo de una chica amordazada y llena de moretones productos de varios golpes, ciertamente estaba muy pálida y parecía no respirar.

—I-Imposible –susurro Ryuken notando como Isshin rápidamente le toma el pulso a la joven.

—¡Rápido Ryuken! –lo alerto–. Esta jovencita aun esta viva, sus pulsaciones son leves, pero la podemos salvar. En mi auto llevo primeros auxilios de reanimación, tú te encargaras de ello, la llevaremos a mi clínica, es lo mas seguro.

—De acuerdo –afirmo seriamente.

Y así pusieron manos a la obra, ellos debían salvar la vida de esa chica.

/

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda…"_ ese era el pensamiento de Kira que poco a poco iba abriendo sus ojos, pero aun así ya podía sentir su cuerpo algo adolorido.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya –escucho esa voz que era algo chillona, pero a la vez cínica lo que muchas veces incrementaba el miedo de cualquier persona que lo tuviera enfrente–. Veo que has despertado espécimen.

Izuru finalmente abrió sus ojos notando que estaba recostado sobre una camilla como si fuera la de un hospital, con un suero en sus dos brazos que parecía sustraerle sangre y a la vez darle cierto líquido desconocido. Miro con enojo y rabia a Mayuri Kurotsuchi, el hombre estaba de espaldas, pero el lo reconoció con solo ver su pelo azulado.

—Esa es una pregunta estupida, bobo –le dijo dándose la vuelta–. ¿Acaso tú no eres uno de los niños salvado por la sangre del antídoto del Síndrome Hollow? Eres un buen espécimen de laboratorio.

Mayuri sonrió con creces mostrando su dentadura dorada, mientras Kira se horrorizaba al saber que ese sujeto sabia que él había sido salvado de la muerte, por un momento recordó aquellos viejos tiempos en el que estaba en los laboratorios de Aizen Sosuke bajo la tutela de… Gin Ichimaru.

Por su parte, Nemu estaba llevando unas combinaciones químicas que su padre le había pedido cuando miro por la rendija de la puerta del laboratorio hacia el exterior notando que varias camionetas blancas de vidrios grises se habían presentes en aquel lugar, ella sabía muy bien de quien se trataba: de las Fuerzas Especiales.

Bajo la mirada, su deber era ir corriendo a avisarle a su padre sobre lo que se hacia presente, ella lo sabia, pero… se quedo quieta en ese lugar. No se sentía feliz al saber que aquel deprimente, pero buen chico rubio que le hacia grata compañía sufriría con las diferentes investigaciones que haría su padre en él. Seguramente el chico ya había sufrido demasiado en su niñez… no era justo. No, no lo era.

Varios hombres irrumpieron dentro del laboratorio luego de haber bajado a la seguridad que Mayuri tenía en aquel lugar.

—¡¿En donde esta Izuru? –noto como un chico de cabello rojo la tomo de los hombros con cierta violencia y la zamarreo para sacarle información.

Volvió a bajar la mirada.

—En el primer pasillo al fondo, bajando las escaleras en el depósito hay tres habitaciones, esta en la del medio.

El chico de los tatuajes en la cara la soltó haciéndola caer en el piso para que después un hombre corpulento y gordo con varias joyas doradas como adorno sobre si, mientras comía de una bolsa de papas fritas diera la orden de tomarla bajo arresto.

/

La situación se había puesto algo inquieta, puesto que ninguno de los tres jóvenes a excepción de Urahara y Yoruichi entendieron porque después de recibir una llamada tanto Renji como Shuhei salieron del lugar como si tuvieran demasiado apuro y desespero.

Hitsugaya clavo sus penetrantes ojos en Urahara.

—¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?

El rubio se acomodo su sombrero y suspiro.

—Aun no he terminado de contarlo todo, falta tan poco…

—¡Pues, habla de una maldita vez! –le grito Ichigo, quien demostraba en su totalidad como la parcimonia y la lenta narración de los hechos lo estaba exasperando al igual que sus compañeros.

—En el orfanato me imagino que encontraron lo mismo que nosotros ¿Verdad? –cuestiono Uryuu–. Eso también bajo el mando de Aizen… bajo las sombras.

—Exacto –expreso Yoruichi–. El día que Kisuke cayo en la trampa de Aizen en el segundo intento de sacar información del deposito debajo del Comité, confirmamos que nadie sabia de la existencia del laboratorio en el orfanato. Yo fui quien denuncio a Kisuke.

—¿Tú? –se acomodo las gafas Uryuu–. ¿Pero…? ¿Por qué?

—Habíamos caído en la trampa de Aizen, si bien él casi estaba adelantado en nuestras acciones, no sabia que yo verdaderamente era un agente encubierto, por eso tuve que desarrollar mi papel. Fue por eso que el FBI tomo cartas en el asunto y encerré a Kisuke, pues eso solo fue un día, Aizen seguramente los sospecha, sufrimos un persecución al principio, luego debimos dar por muerto a Kisuke, internacionalmente se dio la noticia, luego fue todo una lucha entre las sombras.

—¿Y que paso en el orfanato?

Urahara lo miro a Hitsugaya por el rabillo de sus pupilas.

—¿De en serio no te lo imaginas?

Toushiro no lo espero ni un segundo más, en un segundo flash ya tenia a Urahara estampado contra la primera vez pared que se le cruzo en el camino.

—¡Habla! –le exigió.

_Violar la seguridad de ese lugar había sido mas difícil que lo normal, habían logrado tener también un "Infiltrado x" en ese orfanato quien fue la persona que le facilito las cosas._

—_¿En donde esta la base de datos? –cuestiono Urahara mirando al hombre corpulento._

—_Esta en este chip –le extendió uno de color plata._

—_¿Es una copia? –indago._

—_No, es el original –sentencio el mismo. _

—_¿Nani?_

—_Es lo mejor, Kisuke –hablo en tono demandante Yoruichi posándose detrás de ambos hombres–. No le dejaremos ni un solo fragmento de información –la morena miro firmemente a Urahara–. Hay algo que tienes que ver… aun hay tres niños y una niña vivos._

—_¿Nandato?_

_Urahara seguido de Yoruichi salio como una bala hacia la habitación donde Shihouin había dejado a los péquennos. El rubio entro y miro con horros a los cuatro niñitos. _

—_¡Dios mío! –exclamo–. Se están muriendo…_

—_La niña esta más estable, creo… si vive será unos días mas que ellos –susurro Yoruichi. _

—_Hay que salvarlos –dijo tomando entre sus manos la cara de un niño pelirrojo, que parecía estar inconsciente._

—_¿Cómo? –le cuestiono Yoruichi, con la pequeña en brazos que tocia muy fuerte–. Están infectados con el Síndrome Hollow, experimentaron con ellos ¡Y aun no encontramos la cura! ¡Aizen tiene el antídoto!_

—_Y lo tiene en algún lugar de este laboratorio –sentencio el infiltrado x._

—_¿Nani? –dijeron los otros dos._

—_Aun no encuentro el patrón, pero sospecho de un lugar, no tengo la seguridad. Si quieren salvar a esos niños, la única manera es encontrando el antídoto que esconde Aizen. _

Uryuu se levanto de su lugar y bajo la mirada… eran tres niños y una niña ¿Acaso…?

—¿La niña era Hinamori? –cuestiono presionando el agarre Hitsugaya.

—Oh, te has dado cuenta ¿Verdad? –Urahara esquivo la mirada de Toushiro para reojear a Ichigo–. Pero no, la niña no era Hinamori-chan… la niña era… Rukia Kuchiki.

—¡Rukia! –Ichigo se altero y su respiración por un momento se agito–. ¡Eso…! ¡Eso es imposible! Rukia nunca…

—Rukia ni siquiera lo recuerda, era una cría de un año y medio, por eso no lo sabe –hablo Yoruichi–. En cambio Renji, Izuru y Shuhei si eran más grandes y lo recuerdan… ellos eran los niños que nosotros salvamos de ese laboratorio.

—¿Cómo los salvaron? –pregunto con cuidado Uryuu notando como Ichigo caía sentado en el sofá y se agarra la cabeza de forma shockeante.

Pero antes de que Urahara respondiera la pregunta de Ishida, Ichigo volvió a hablar:

—¿Sufrió?

Hubo un completo silencio, Yoruichi cerró sus ojos y finalmente respondió:

—Si… pero… era una pequeñita Ichigo, Rukia no lo recuerda…

—Si lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor ¡No lo estas logrando! –le grito–. ¡Que Rukia haya sido una niña aun sin conciencia no disminuye el hecho de que haya sufrido!

—Pero esta viva –Yoruichi lo miro–. Hoy Rukia sigue con nosotros.

Hitsugaya bajo la mirada al suelo… había algo de todo esto que no le sentaba bien, tal vez lo que vendría a decir ahora Kisuke, era lo mas seguro porque… Hinamori seguía sin encajar en esta historia. Y ellos le habían dicho que ella era la… clave.

—Los salvamos gracias a que encontramos el antídoto del Síndrome Hollow –hablo el sombrerero.

—¿A la criatura? –nuevamente el cuidadoso Ishida hablaba.

—Si –afirmo Kisuke.

_Era el lugar mas restringido, así lo había dicho el agente y no se equivocaron cuando entraron al sitio en donde aparte de otra base de datos, había una amplia maquina contenedora que llamo la atención. Yoruichi se dirigió rápidamente a la base de datos, debía robar completamente esa información, dejaría pelado a Aizen, de eso seguro._

—_Acá hay mucha información –tecleaba Yoruichi–. Pero yo no veo el antídoto –dijo mirando para todos lados buscando un químico o algo por el estilo–. Debemos tomarlo rápido ¡Kisuke que diablos haces! _

_Urahara estaba estático en su lugar, sin poder mover ni un solo músculo, un gran escalofrió le recorrió su cuerpo entero, ante lo que veían sus ojos. Y… lo que su mente inteligente había descubierto en ese preciso momento._

_En aquel contenedor que tenia frente a sus ojos, con miles de sueros incrustados en su pequeñito cuerpo había un bebe. Urahara lo supo… ese ser… dentro de el… estaba el antídoto del Síndrome Hollow. Así de inhumano. _

—Era una… hermosa beba –dijo Urahara mirando seriamente a Toushiro, quien parpadeo ante aquellas reveladoras palabras–. Y la cuidamos como si fuera una hija propia. Le pusimos…

—¡No! –grito Hitsugaya cerrando sus ojos.

Ichigo y Uryuu estaban en estado de shock.

—¡No! –volvió a gritar Toushiro.

Yoruichi cerro sus ojos y un escalofríos le recorrió de cuerpo entero, podía sentir el terror, miedo y a la vez furia del joven medico, mientras que Urahara –aun aprisionado contra la pared– podía sentir el agarre cada vez mas fuerte, y miro con tristeza al chico, expresando finalmente:

—Hitsugaya-san… Hinamori-chan es el antídoto del Síndrome Hollow, por su sangre corre la cura de esta enfermedad.

Toushiro lo miro con una expresión impagable, solo podía entenderse como su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos.

—No –susurro soltándolo–. ¿Qué le han hecho? ¿Qué maldita mala broma es esta?

Hitsugaya bajo su cara, su ceño estaba fruncido pero no de enojo sino de dolor, por primera una lágrima… una lágrima le recorrió una de sus mejillas y finalmente cayo al suelo.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Uf, aquí finalmente este capitulo que paso por un trance importante, me costo horrores poder escribirlo, pero aun así espero que les haya gustado.

/*/

Un mes ha pasado y a Toushiro y compañía le cuesta asimilar las noticias que han recibido por parte de Urahara, lo que deprime a Hinamori porque Hitsugaya se muestra distante. Ulquiorria sigue de cerca los pasos de Orihime, Mayuri es encarcelado e interrogado. La chica que salvaron Isshin y Ryuken despierta, mientras Rukia encuentra pruebas de que Hisana es su hermana y le pide explicaciones a Byakuya. En Osaka, Shinji y compañía tienen una seria charla con dos importantes médicos, y en un intento de Aizen por estar cerca de Hinamori, Hitsugaya toma una determinación.

/*/

Gracias por leer y…

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	18. Chapter 18

¡Domo! ^^ Tanto tiempo mis queridas/os lectores/as, de verdad que no tengo perdón, lo se muy bien. Pero ya saben que ten Universidad y en este último tiempo me ha estado exigiendo demasiado y eso que aun queda un mes con muchas cosas por hacer y estudiar. Pero lo repetiré las veces que sea, me tardare, pero estaré aquí siempre actualizando mis historias.

Bueno, no quiero quitarle mucho su tiempo, porque de seguro quieren leer el capitulo. Así que aquí se los dejo.

Ya lo saben, Bleach no me pertenece.

¡A leer!

[xxxx]

**Casi cielo, Casi infierno.**

Capitulo XVIII

Un mes. Un mes había pasado desde que Urahara Kisuke les había revelado aquello que a él aun, a pesar de todo, le parecía una mentira. O por lo menos eso era lo que quería o deseaba que fuera.

Por que simplemente no podía, ya no podía… mirarla directamente a los ojos. No era cuestión de no quererla, no de desearla; todo lo contrario. Era desde un punto que iba mucho mas allá de cualquier cosa que él pudiera manejar. Porque cuando la observaba, esa cosa horrible que se arremolinadaba en su pecho no quería cesar.

—Hitsugaya-kun –su voz lo volvió por un segundo a la realidad, miro hacia los orbes color chocolate que la joven poseía y que según él eran los más puros e inocentes que alguna vez había visto–. Ichigo-san te mando estas historias clínicas.

Bajo la mirada y corrió levemente su rostro al sentir el enorme escalofrió que le recorrió de pies a cabeza –como siempre– al tenerla cerca, al poder sentir su aroma ¿Qué era? ¿Ganas de gritarle la verdad? ¿O de arrinconarla contra su escritorio, llenarla a besos, ignorando aquella verdad que poseía de ella sin importar que?

—Gracias –expreso de forma seca tomando las carpetas en sus manos, sin mirarla.

Hinamori ahogo un suspiro en su garganta, nuevamente esa actitud acida y alejada de él hacia ella, estaba así desde un tiempo en adelante. No lo comprendía, había veces que ni siquiera se dignaba a darle un beso ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya no la quería? ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, Hitsugaya-kun?

Toushiro no dijo nada, solo se limito a negar de cabeza haciendo que leía las historias clínicas porque en realidad no les estaba prestando atención. No podía evitar comportarse de ese modo, por un instante de tiempo fue deseoso de ser un ignorante. Pues, el hombre que ignora es mucho más feliz. Si él en ese momento ignorara la verdad sobre Hinamori, estaría bien con ella. Pero ese, era el pensamiento de un cobarde.

Por su parte, Momo no dijo mas nada. Solo se dio la media vuelta retirándose de la oficina del joven albino. Se sentía frustrada y triste, pero sabia que el lugar de trabajo no era el sitio para hablar con Toushiro de lo que estaba pasando.

Ichigo noto que su asistente nuevamente entro en su consultorio medico y no traía consigo un buen semblante, Momo se caracterizaba por dos cosas: siempre tener una expresión amable y sincera en su rostro; y preocuparse más por los demás antes que de si misma. Eso siempre decía Toushiro…

—Hinamori –la llamo y ella le sonrió, pero de forma fingida–. ¿Qué sucede?

Ella negó de cabeza tratando de restarle importancia.

—No sucede nada, esta todo muy bien.

Según Rukia, Ichigo muchas veces podía llegar a ser muy idiota, pero sabía e intuía cuando las personas le mentían. Momo en este caso no era la excepción.

—Mientes muy mal –hablo Ichigo estirándose en la silla para atrás–. ¿Es Toushiro?

Hinamori abrió sus ojos levemente sorprendida, pero al segundo bajo su mirada hacia el suelo.

—¿Sabes algo, Kurosaki-san?

Ichigo cerro sus ojos por un segundo y suspiro ¿Qué si él sabia algo? ¡Por supuesto que lo sabia! Pero tampoco era algo que pudiera decirle a la susodicha.

—Tal vez este agobiado de tanto trabajo, recuerda que aun las sesiones del comité por el Síndrome Hollow no han terminado, es un fracaso el trabajo de tantos meses en la nada.

—Ya veo –bajo su mirada–. Hitsugaya-kun es una persona muy responsable, no debo olvidarme de eso ¿Cierto? –levanto su rostro y trato de sonreír, pero se sorprendió enormemente al ver que Ichigo la había abrazado. Momo no supo en que momento Ichigo se había acercado.

Él no era bueno para esas cosas, las veces que había abrazado a alguien había sido a sus hermanas y siempre que lo hacia solo era mostrándoles una sonrisa falsa para que ellas no se preocuparan y no supieran que algo lo preocupaba o lo tenia al mal traer. Ichigo cerró sus ojos.

—_¡Tiene que ser una maldita mentira! _

_Grito Hitsugaya todo enfurecido soltando a Urahara de un solo movimiento y de paso haciéndolo caer al suelo._

—_¿Qué maldita broma es esta? –los ojos turquesas del albino se habían enrojecido e Ichigo podía jurar que jamás había visto una mirada tan llena de enojo, furia, decepción y… tristeza–. ¡Díganme que es una mentira!_

_Uryuu e Ichigo estaban aun en shock, mirando como Hitsugaya tenía todas las intenciones de romper cada pared que lo encerraba en esa maldita casa que le había revelado parte de una gran verdad, pero otro grito fue el que los volvió en si._

—_¡Pues esa es la verdad! –expreso imponente Yoruichi–. ¡Acéptalo! _

_Ichigo parpadeo y lo único que atino a hacer fue agarrar a Toushiro de los hombros para calmarlo._

—_¡Suéltame!_

—_¡Toushiro debes calmarte! –expreso el joven de cabello naranja y de verdad que no se creía en la situación en la que se encontraba, pues él no era esa clase de tipos que calmaba a los demás en las situaciones extremas._

—_Te dije que me soltaras, Kurosaki._

_Simplemente se miraron y no hacia falta ninguna palabra de por medio. Ese momento fue aprovechado por Urahara para levantarse del piso, se arreglo su sombrero para luego sacudirse el polvo de sus pantalones. Uryuu se acomodo sus gafas y lo miro: _

—_¿Estas… hablando con la verdad?_

—_Completamente, Ishida-san –Urahara miro a Toushiro–. Siento que te haya caído de esta manera, Hitsugaya-san. Pero ustedes querían saber la verdad. _

—_¿Cómo? –Ichigo bajo la mirada para luego mostrar una con mayor determinación–. Los informes decían que… que el bebé no debía crecer, se hablaba del "no desarrollo". Es imposible que sea Hinamori, es decir…_

_Yoruichi cerró los ojos y Urahara se tapo medio rostro con su usual abanico. El silencio reino por un buen rato, hasta que el crujido de los nudillos de la mano derecha de Toushiro hizo eco al empuñarse._

—_Yo la hice crecer –expreso en tono de culpabilidad Urahara, haciendo que tanto Uryuu, Ichigo y especialmente Toushiro abrieran sus ojos del impacto que le provocaron dichas palabras–. Era un riesgo que se quedara en su forma de bebé, fue difícil, pero gracias al cielo Hinamori siempre fue muy fuerte. _

—_¿Tú… la hiciste… crecer? –Hitsugaya lo miro como si tuviera ganas de asesinarlo–. ¡Tú también experimentaste con la vida de Hinamori! _

—_Oh, que interesante lo que acabas de decir Hitsugaya-san –Urahara se abanico–. ¿La consideras una vida? Hablas de Hinamori como una vida ¿Cierto? Pues, bien… porque Aizen-san jamás la ha considerado como tal. Si pensamos igual ¿Por qué me tomas como tu enemigo?_

—_No confió en ti, no eres diferente a Aizen si has experimentado con Hinamori también. _

—_Yo no he experimentado con Hinamori –aseguro–. Solo adapte su organismo para que pudiera crecer como una persona normal, y una sola y única vez he utilizado su sangre, y fue para salvar a Hisagui-san, Abarai-san, Kira-san y Rukia-san; aquella vez que los rescatamos de esos laboratorios. Luego, jamás volví a utilizar la sangre de Hinamori para ningún fin benéfico personal. Durante los restantes años he buscado la cura que sea compatible con la enfermedad, siempre he visto a Momo como un ser humano, no como un "medio para". Ella no tenia voz y voto para decidir, era solo una criatura indefensa, si me vienes con el argumento de que miles de vidas se podrían haber salvado a costa de ella ¿Eso realmente debería ser así? –cerro sus ojos de forma reflexiva–. En aquel entonces me hice dicho planteo, después de todo al ser medico hice un juramento de utilizar mi conocimiento para salvar vidas, pero… ¿Hinamori-san no lo era? ¿Ella no era vida también? ¿Cuál era la diferencia de salvar la vida de los demás y no la de ella? Si, lo se… la cantidad. Ella era una sola contra el mundo. Pero ¿Saben? Nunca me gusto el sacrificio de una persona para el bien común de todos, esas historias siempre me parecieron muy tristes, además de que aquí alguien lo estaba ideando entre las sombras, Hinamori no tenía porque cargar con la responsabilidad de algo que no había elegido. Así como la gente no tenia porque morir para qué dicha persona lograra su objetivo a costas de sus muertes y de Hinamori… tenía que haber otra solución. Y durante estos veinte años he estado buscando dicha solución._

_Ichigo bajo la mirada, Ishida miro analizadoramente a Kisuke y Toushiro arrugo su boca en una demostración de tristeza y frustración. _

—_No puedo creerte –susurro el albino._

—_Cálmate, Hitsugaya-san –intervino Uryuu–. Entiendo tus sentimientos, pero piénsalo fríamente. Urahara-san le devolvió a Hinamori-san el derecho de vivir y crecer que Aizen le prohibió al introducirle el antídoto del Síndrome Hollow._

_Hitsugaya por un momento freno su furia y sintió como si una oleada de agua fresca le cayera desde el cielo. Él e Ichigo notaron como Urahara bajo su mirada con cierta pena y ambos tuvieron la misma sensación, tal vez la hipótesis de Uryuu no era del todo acertada. _

—_¿Qué mas tienes que decirnos? –exigió Hitsugaya_

_Urahara miro directamente los ojos turquesas del joven medico, pero la voz de Yoruichi atraganto en la garganta del rubio cualquier otra palabra que tuviera que decir._

—_¡No esta preparado, Kisuke! Ninguno de los tres. _

_El sombrerero asintió de cabeza._

—_Las puertas de esta casa están abiertas, Hitsugaya-san. Cuando me creas y te sientas preparado, vuelve. Te diré "eso" que quieres saber._

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Si ellos buscaban respuestas, pues habían tenido muy pocas y lo peor es que aun tenían mas interrogantes que antes. Y dentro de todo este encuadre y situación, Aizen seguía con sus planes. Era frustrante y a la vez triste para Ichigo, que en ese momento se olvido que tenía abrazada a Hinamori.

—I-Ichigo-san…

—Oh, lo siento, lo siento Hinamori –se disculpo alejándose levemente de Momo y poniendo sus manos en el hombro de la chica–. No fue mi intención.

Hinamori lo quedo mirando con asombro por esa actitud desencajada en el joven Kurosaki. _"__Vaya,__creo__que__la__asuste,__como__le__sucede__a__Yuzu__cuando__me__comporto__gentil__con__ella__"_ pensó Ichigo con una gotita de sudor en su frente.

—Solo estoy siendo amable contigo porque quiero que me eches una mano con Rukia –dijo rudamente–. Esa enana se ha estado comportando rara últimamente.

—¿Rukia-san?

En ese preciso momento, la puerta del consultorio se abrió, era Hitsugaya.

—Kurosaki, necesito que me…

Toushiro freno sus palabras y se quedo detenido en el tiempo al ver la cercanía de Ichigo y Momo, y en el mismo momento que frunció el ceño…

—Hinamori –expreso Ichigo cerrando los ojos desinteresadamente y alejándose de ella–. Ve al consultorio de Ichimaru y pídele las historias clínicas que hace tiempo le dije que me pasara.

—¡H-Hai! –afirmo Momo como si fuera un soldado, miro a Hitsugaya, pero no dijo nada ya que seguía sin entender esa actitud que portaba hacia días el albino. Y en el momento que Hinamori salio del consultorio, Ichigo volvió a hablar.

—Dime a que venias, Toushiro.

—Es Hitsugaya para ti –escupió como si lanzara veneno, Ichigo trato de hacer que nada pasaba.

—¿Y bien?

Hitsugaya suspiro.

—Hace un tiempo tuve la atención de una paciente que confirmo su embarazo, pero lo que realmente importa de esta situación es que su pareja, el padre de la criatura, murió a causa del Síndrome Hollow. La tengo en revisión, pero hay algo que he estado calculando en mi cabeza, la criatura esta infectada por el virus… –Ichigo lo miro con atención–. Y yo me preguntaba si… ¿Hay alguna probabilidad de frenar el virus antes de que la criatura nazca? La madre no es portadora del virus, pero el feto gestante si, se supone que debería morir antes de nacer, pero… la criatura sigue creciendo dentro de la madre. Raro ¿verdad?

Ichigo lo miro con asombro, eso era algo muy interesante.

/

—Tiene que estar aquí –Rukia estiro su mano hacia una estantería vieja y antigua que había descubierto con mucho esfuerzo en el sótano de la mansión Kuchiki, estornudo por el polvo que la envolvía–. Oi, porqué no limpian mas seguido este lugar.

Se enderezo e hizo pie dando un pequeño salto haciendo que una de las yemas de sus dedos tocara el grosor de una de las cajas que intentaba alcanzar. Y en ese preciso momento, sin saber como, una avalancha de cajas y cosas se le vino de lleno a la cabeza.

—¡Kyaaa! –cayo de espaldas al suelo–. Itai, itai, itai…

Se refregó la cintura en afán de aliviar el dolor, aunque sabia que era en vano. Miro a su alrededor y noto como un montón de papeles y cajas estaban desparramadas en el suelo como consecuencia de su enorme caída.

—Jamás me imagine que nii-sama tendría tantas porquerías…

Freno en seco sus palabras al darse cuenta que no era momento ni de sorprender o quejarse. Ella había llegado hasta ese lugar a escondidas de su hermano mayor y debía encontrar "eso"… ¡Y ahí estaba el maldito tema! Rukia aun no sabia muy que era lo que estaba buscando en ese sótano, solo tenia la impresión de que debía encontrar alguna prueba o pista que confirmara que Hisana, la difunta esposa de Byakuya era realmente su hermana, porque si era así…

—¿Qué es esto? –se cuestiono al tomar entre sus manos una cajita de madera antigua y bien cuidada a la vez–. ¿Nani?

La abrió y al hacerlo, un rayo de sol le cegó la vista por un instante de tiempo para luego recuperar compostura y notar con mayor precisión aquella pequeña caja de madera; la cual le dio la impresión de ser como aquellas en las que se guarda un tesoro escondido.

—A ver… –la miro e intento abrirla–. Vaya, no tiene seguridad, no creo que tenga algo impor…

A Rukia la invadió el silencio, pero mucho mas la sorpresa al notar lo que había encontrado en esa dichosa cajita.

/

—¡Responde! –grito Soi Fog–. Lo que estas haciendo es obstrucción a la ley y podemos doblegar tu condena por encubrimiento, también por faltar a la verdad ¿Quieres eso? –le estaba amenazando con cargos que tal vez no correspondía, pero de verdad quería intimidar a ese tipejo.

El hombre que tenia enfrente sonrió con ironía, pero dejando ver su maliciosa y a la vez amplia sonrisa, parecía disfrutar el sacar de quicio a la pequeña mujer. Soi Fog lo sabia, ese maldito de Mayuri Kurotsuchi se lo hacia al propósito, tal vez si le pegaba un buen puñetazo en esa horrorosa cara de payaso ese sujeto empezaría a apreciar su vida. Era cierto que estaría faltando a la ley al pegarle a alguien sin consentimiento y en plena indagatoria, ¡pero vamos! que se trataba de Kurotsuchi, nadie le levantaría una foja por ello, ni tampoco se iría al infierno; hasta quizás Kami-sama le daría un milagro como recompensa.

—No te diré nada, mis experimentos e inventos ¡Son míos! –la miro sombrío y con un cierto destello de locura bien parecida–. ¡Míos! ¿Entendiste?

Soi Fog empuño su mano, pero antes de hacer cualquier locura una voz masculina llamo la atención de los dos presentes en ese lugar.

—Entonces si te niegas a hablarle a una policía de esto ¿Por qué no tenemos una charla amistable entre colegas, Kurotsuchi-san?

Mayuri abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, pues ahí en la entrada de la sala de interrogatorio policial se encontraba su peor enemigo, aquel que tanto odiaba porque nunca encontró a alguien que no lo comparara con él. Ahí estaba ese hombre que una vez lo había tomado como su aprendiz y al cual quería sobrepasar a cualquier precio, aquel que se había vuelto inmortal, porque miles lo creían muerto, pero él era de los pocos que sabía que ese maldito estaba con vida.

Si, era Kisuke Urahara.

—Soi Fog –se acerco Yoruichi a la policía–. Tomate un descanso, aunque no lo creas, Kisuke sabe como manejar a Kurotsuchi.

La mujer miro de perfil y con desconfianza a Urahara, quien le sonrió de manera confiable, él sabia desde siempre como era de ruda con su persona Soi Fog. Si tan solo dejara ver su lado tierno como cuando era una niña que se escondía a su espalda. Suspiro, Byakuya tenía gran parte de culpa, había robado los mejores años de Soi Fog.

Ella por su parte se retiro sin decir nada, después de todo confiaba en Yoruichi más que en su propia vida, miro a sus subordinados y con solo eso les dio a entender que se tomaría un descanso, lo necesitaba realmente. Salio hacia el aire fresco y libre pensando que quizás no seria una mala idea el ir a su departamento a dormir un poco, caminó sin saber muy bien que rumbo estaba tomando. No quería pensar…

—¿Perdida?

Esa voz fría e inmutable, elegante y gallarda… esa voz que alguna vez lejana la había ¿enamorado? Y que más de una vez había odiado, porque realmente llegaba a fastidiarle ese aire de decencia superflua.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kuchiki?

El hombre cerró sus ojos con paciencia.

—Pensé que ya habíamos superado esta etapa.

—¿Esta etapa? ¿Te estas escuchando? –Soi Fog suspiro–. Déjame en paz, estoy con mucho trabajo y del complicado. Así que piérdete ¿De acuerdo?

Byakuya la miro como si la estuviera analizando, era verdad lo que ella decía porque se aproximaban tiempos difíciles y el trabajar en cada paso era sumamente importante, él más que nadie sabía aquello.

—Solo unos minutos, tómate un descanso –de manera caballerosa invita–. ¿Un café?

Sintió sus mejillas mas calientes que lo normal y la fémina lo supo, se había sonrojado.

/

Sus pasos, debía seguir sus pasos; cosa que no parecía tan complicado. La mujer no iba a lugares complicados, tal vez era su condición de embarazada la que la hacia ir a lugares típicos como casa de ropa para bebés, locales de muebles para habitaciones y niños, entre tantos otros que siempre se aglomeraban en el shopping principal de la gran ciudad.

¿Por qué esa onna siempre tenia una sonrisa para mostrarle al mundo? Esa era su pregunta en ese preciso momento al observarla.

Ciertamente, ese no era su trabajo. No, el replantearse el porque esa onna sonreía calidamente –según él– sin razón aparente; no era su trabajo. Pero aun así, podía observar como ella regalaba esa sonrisa a cualquier persona que la saludase o tan solo la mirase. Era raro, una sonrisa.

"_Yo__jamás__he__sonreído__"_ pensó.

Él era un ser que aun no había encontrado, tal vez, la verdadera razón de su existencia. Vació, muchos dirían que era algo similar a la soledad, pero él conocía muy bien que significaba ser un ser vació. Hay muchos que pueden elegir el camino de la soledad, pero nadie es capaz de soportarla. En cambio con el vació, es algo con lo que convives sin darte cuenta y no pesa, mientras no te percatas de ello. Pero en el momento que lo reconoces, empiezas así… a replantearte el porqué.

El objetivo estaba solo a un metro y el mismo no se había percatado jamás de su presencia al seguirla.

—Iare, Iare –Inuoe se llevo un dedo al mentón pensativo, mientras se encontraba mirando una vidriera muy mona de ropita para bebé–. Pero si es niño ¡No puedo comprarle este hermoso vestido! –se lamento graciosamente inflando sus cachetes–. Ishida-kun quiere que sea una niña, yo también –sonrió nuevamente–. Si Rangiku-san tuviera un niño, entonces…

Orihime mientras divaga entro al local de ropa, mientras los ojos verdes y penetrantes de Ulquiorra la seguían a sol y sombra.

—Solo le sigo sus pasos, cuando Aizen-sama de la orden haré lo pertinente –susurro el hombre.

/

El olor a hospital era algo que verdaderamente no podía tolerar, a veces se asumía como nauseabundo; tal vez se debía a malas experiencias que traía desde niño, eso era lo mas seguro. Pero fuere lo que fuese no le gustaba y determinantemente jamás le iba gustar. Por ese motivo no veía la hora de irse de ese lugar. Además que estar un mes en condiciones de "observación" le parecía una extremada exageración.

—Ustedes dos si que parecen divertirse de mi condición –susurro mirando a los dos hombres que desde que eran niños se habían convertido en familia.

—Estamos en tiempos difícil, digamos que de algo debemos divertirnos –ante las palabras de Renji a Kira se le formo una venita en la sien.

—Vamos, Izuru… ¡encima que estamos pendientes de ti! –hablo Hisagui.

—Eso, y veras que ahora con su condición de futuro padre, Hisagui-san tiene no mucho tiempo –volvió a hablar Renji.

—¡Uruse! –se exalto el moreno encarando al pelirrojo.

Kira los miro con una gotita resbalando por su sien, pero volvió a su postura pensativa, aun en ese cuarto que lo tenía en revisión constante. Sabía que el caer en manos de Mayuri Kurotsuchi no había sido de las mejores suertes, esa era una gran verdad; pero esto le parecía una exageración por más que el sujeto sea el más maniático de todos. Bueno, tal vez no se exageraba.

—¿Cómo ha estado Hinamori-kun? –expreso Kira–. Las veces que me ha venido a visitar la he visto algo rara y taciturna.

Hisagui suspiro.

—Rangiku-san me ha dicho lo mismo, también me ha comentado como quien no quiere la cosa que su "taicho" ha estado más amargado, enojon y frío que de costumbre. He observado que con Hinamori su actitud es mucho más severa… inconscientemente.

—Ese estupido –susurro Renji–. De verdad que no le ha sentado bien el enterarse de "eso".

—Y eso que aun le falta lo "otro" –explico Hisagui.

—Dejen de hablar de esa manera… de eso, de esto y de lo otro –Kira se cruzo de brazos haciendo que los otros dos lo miraran con interrogación–. Imagínense como se debe de sentir… él verdaderamente ama a Hinamori-kun, pero es un humano como lo somos todos, no debe saber como abordar la situación.

Renji e Hisagui miraron el suelo, ciertamente pensativos. En ese momento, la puerta de aquella habitación de hospital se abrió dejando ver la figura de Unohana Retsu.

—Bien ¿Y porque me hacen esperar tanto? –se quejo la chica en la mesa de entrada del hospital–. ¡Dos horas! ¿Has oído? ¡Dos horas de espera! ¿Qué? ¿Es porque no soy del pueblo debo pagar derecho de piso? ¡Se supone que esto es un hospital público! –grito sin mas.

—Por favor, onee-san –rogó la recepcionista–. Cálmese, que de inmediato será atendida.

—¡Eso me has dicho desde un principio! ¿Acaso eres una especie de robot que no tiene otra cosa que decir?

La gente la miraba como si esa jovencita temperamental fuese un bicho demasiado raro. Desde el cuarto donde esta siendo atendido Izuru, Renji salio con el semblante entre pensativo y distraído, pero tan solo al hacer algunos pasos por el pasillo principal del Hospital de Karakura escucho un barullo y ciertos gritos que de verdad parecían molestar la calma que debía tener toda entidad sanitaria. Se dirigió hacia dicho lugar y su mentón rozo el piso al notar de quien se trataba.

¿Por qué esa mujercita siempre estaba metida en algún barullo? ¿Acaso no podía vivir sin mostrar su carácter tan temperamental? Pero por sobre todas las cosas… ¿Qué hacia ella en Karakura?

—¡Cuantas veces tengo que…! –la chica acallo su replica en el momento que sintió una mano gruesa y pesada posarse en su hombro y al voltearse–. ¿Qué…?

—Otra vez en un lugar publico, otra vez haciendo una escena –sentencio Renji mirando a la joven fijamente a los ojos.

Tatsuki abrió su boca en señal de asombro sin poder creer la menuda suerte que tenia al encontrarse a ese tipejo en todas partes ¿Qué hacia él en la ciudad de Karakura?

—¿Tú…?

Mientras tanto, en Tokio, en la clínica familiar Kurosaki una joven de cabellos negros estaba parada detrás de la puerta de la oficina principal de la clínica en donde su hermano mayor estaba –al parecer– en una seria plática con su padre.

—¿Es posible? La hipótesis de Toushiro ¿Es posible?

La voz de Ichigo se notaba más áspera que de costumbre.

—Es una cosa que nunca antes me había imaginado –respondió Isshin con cierta sorpresa.

—Comprendo –suspiro–. Bien, entonces será mejor comprobarlo por nuestra propia cuenta, algún componente químico debe de haber.

—Ichigo –su progenitor lo llamo antes de que partiera del lugar sin ni siquiera despedirse–. No hemos hablado últimamente, ¡deberías considerar que siempre puedes confiar en tu padre! –Isshin intento hacer uno de sus típicos teatros, pero freno en seco al ver la mirada sombría que escondía sus ojos entre esos cabellos naranjas.

—¿Tú lo sabias, verdad? –el primogénito de la familia miro directamente a su padre–. Por eso te sorprendiste en la boda de Inuoe, te sorprendiste de ver quien era la novia de Toushiro, yo lo note… pero le reste importancia, mejor dicho, no le di importancia.

Karin, quien era la persona que estaba escuchando dicha charla, presto real atención al sentir el nombre de Hitsugaya en la conversación.

—Esa niña deslumbra hermosa sencillez –Isshin se hizo el desentendido–. Por eso me sorprendí al verla al lado de un chiquito tan amargado como Hitsugaya.

—¡No te hagas el idiota! –Ichigo tomo del cuello de la camisa a su padre–. ¡Tú lo sabias!

—¿Y que cambiarias con eso, Ichigo? –por un momento los inundo el silencio–. Seguramente nadie la esta pasando bien con todo esto, créeme que nadie aquí se siente un afortunado y hasta puedo admitir que Hitsugaya se esta llevando la peor parte.

—¡Toushiro esta sufriendo! –Karin abrió los ojos sorprendida, para luego bajar su mirada al escuchar las palabras de su padre.

—Todos sufrimos –afirmo Isshin mirando a su hijo dándole a entender que sabia que Ichigo tampoco la estaba pasando bien–. Es muy evidente que Hitsugaya la ama, pero la muchacha no tiene la culpa, solo espero que el niño sepa manejar la situación y la trate como es debido.

Antes aquella expresión Ichigo soltó de buenas a primeras a su padre, recordando que Toushiro no estaba manejando la situación de la mejor manera.

—Ah, lo esta manejando mal ¿verdad? –hablo nuevamente Isshin–. Es algo normal, después de todo es Hitsugaya.

—¿A que te refieres con eso?

Isshin soltó una risita.

—A que es un témpano de hielo –Ichigo torció la mirada confundido, estaba por responder a las ocurrencias de su viejo, pero en ese momento los gritos de Yuzu lo sacaron de lugar.

—¡Otou-san! ¡Otou-san! –Karin pego el respingo al oír los gritos de su gemela, que paso por su lado abriendo la puerta del consultorio con prisa–. ¡Otou-san la paciente de la habitación 5 despertó! –informo con cierto agite.

—¿Nani? –Isshin abrió sus ojos con asombro.

Gracias a dios, la chica que habían rescatado con Ryuuken había despertado, había sobrevivido y eso lo hacia sentir muy bien después de un mes de agonía, y vaya a saber dios que sufrimiento tenia para contar la joven. Si es que quisiera contarlo…

Ichigo miro en silencio la corrida de su padre junto a Yuzu y Karin, después de todo; los pacientes de su padre, eran los pacientes de su padre.

/

_Su madre amaba con todas sus fuerzas a su padre, quien era un cretino. Y con el correr del tiempo él lo supo: "La gente no conoce el amor, sino sufre primero". _

"_Los hombres tienen su naturaleza y las mujeres también" _

—Aizen-sama…

Abrió sus ojos al ser llamado por uno de sus subordinados.

—¿Nanda, Aroneiro? –lo miro de perfil.

—¿Necesita que me acerque a la chica?

Aizen sonrió levemente.

—Así que otro que esta apresurado en verla –murmuro–. Harás camino cuando yo te lo ordene.

—De acuerdo –asintió el joven.

/

Ahí estaban en una mesa de un restaurante tomando un café los dos. Si, ella había aceptado el pasar su tiempo de descanso junto a él. Aja, así de estupida se sentía, porque hacia un buen rato que estaban ahí… sin una palabra de por medio. Soi Fog empuño una de sus manos disimuladamente ¡para qué demonios la había invitado!

—Hace mucho tiempo que no comparto el tiempo con alguien, ya perdí la cuenta, creo que desde la muerte de Hisana –hablo Kuchiki sorprendiendo a Soi Fog por sus palabras.

—Ya veo –ella bajo su mirada por un momento, entendiendo la soledad del hombre que tenia en frente, si para ella era doloroso estar sola.

—¿Tú me odiaras por siempre? –cuestiono Byakuya.

—¿Are? –la mujer lo miro ocultando su sorpresa, cerro sus ojos y bebió un sorbo de su café–. ¿Quién te dijo a ti que yo te odio?

—Tú.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Y en que momento? Porque yo no recuerdo haberte dicho que te odio.

Byakuya cerró sus ojos reflexivo.

—Tu actitud y acciones hablan por ti y comprendo que sea así. En verdad que comprendo tu desprecio hacia mi, solo que… no quiero que te lleves ese odio de por vida contigo.

Soi Fog se sintió impactada con lo que oía, pero aun así se mostraba impenetrable, tanto o más que Byakuya.

—¿Cómo supiste lo de mi hijo? –pregunto en seco, cambiando de tema y a la vez provocando que el hombre Kuchiki abriera sus ojos, mirándola firmemente.

—Creo que lo que importa es que lo se ¿No es así?

Ella no dijo nada, apretó sus puños con resignación, eso era algo que se guardaba para ella misma, pues no podía compartir su dolor con nadie. La única persona que debía acompañarla en su dolor, ya no estaba y jamás volvería.

—Lo siento mucho –expreso Kuchiki y noto la mirada de enojo que le mostró Soi Fog, así que no tuvo mas que explicar sus disculpas–. Si me he enterado o no, realmente no era algo que debías saber. Debí guardar silencio, un hombre debe saber cuando callar. No tuve porque recordarte tal dolor.

—Esta bien, lo se… acepto tus disculpas –dijo sincera después de mucho tiempo, no era algo común escuchar a Byakuya Kuchiki emitir una disculpa, así fue que le sonrió minimamente y con confianza.

Él solo se limito a asentir de cabeza, nuevamente después de tanto tiempo se sentía renovado como cuando era un joven adolescente temperamental. Pero en ese momento, una jovencita entro apresurada al restaurante y al divisar a la persona que estaba buscando no hizo más que dirigirse hacia él.

—¿Quieres pedir algo mas? –pregunto Byakuya–. Yo tomare otro cortado.

—¿Eh? Bien, yo…

Soi Fog paro en seco sus palabras al ver que una jovencita se posiciono de frente a la mesa de ellos y con su puño golpeo la mesa con cierta violencia en donde deposito una foto, Soi Fog miro a la joven sorprendiéndose y notando como la misma escondía su mirada entre sus cabellos.

—¿Rukia? –expreso Byakuya disimulando su sorpresa.

Estaba agitada y aun las palabras no le salían, no sabia que decir, pero dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¿P-Porque…?

Byakuya no supo como interpretar aquella fina pregunta.

—¿Por qué me mintió, nii-sama?

Rukia miro por primera vez a Byakuya mostrando las lágrimas haciendo un camino en sus mejillas. Soi Fog miro por primera vez la fotografía dejada en la mesa, y comprendió internamente lo que estaba por pasar.

/

Hinamori cerró la tapita de su celular con tristeza y desilusión, después de salir de su trabajo había estado llamando a Hitsugaya, pero él no le respondía las llamadas y ahora el contestador de voz le decía que tenía el móvil apagado. Momo estaba decidida a aclarar las cosas con Toushiro, si ya no la quería más entonces que se lo dijera en la cara. Ella estaba buscando el momento oportuno, que no la tomara como a una niña, porque no lo era.

Miro el cielo y se dio cuenta que el mismo estaba grisáceo, seguramente se largaría a llover en cualquier momento; pero aun así buscaría a Hitsugaya, ya estaba cansada de su actitud para con ella. De repente, sintió una presencia a sus espaldas; volteo de inmediato.

—Hola Hinamori-chan.

Frente a ella con la sonrisa robada de un zorro, Gin Ichimaru. Momo no lo había sentido hasta que el sujeto estuvo mas próxima a ella ¿Acaso también era así de sigiloso? Hinamori frunció levemente el ceño, no le agrada Ichimaru, ella no olvidaba como él había hecho sufrir a Rangiku y como se había desobligado de su deber como padre.

—¿Me esta siguiendo?

—Por supuesto que no –sonrió mas ampliamente haciendo de la misma altamente espeluznante–. Esto es pura casualidad.

—Pues, bien. Si es así entonces me retiro –y cuando intento darse la vuelta la voz de Gin freno sus pasos.

—¿Cómo esta Rangiku?

Momo abrió sus ojos ligeramente.

—¿Nani? –cuestiono confundida, mirándolo nuevamente.

—Pregunte por Rangiku.

Hinamori se planto muy segura frente a Ichimaru que la miro con suma diversión.

—Si tantos quieres saber ¿Por qué no vas directamente tú a verla? ¡Preocúpate como corresponde! ¡Hazte cargo de tu hijo! –él rió por lo bajo, realmente esa chica era tan dulce que un reto de ella era como una cucharada de mermelada, Momo al notar esto se puso roja de la ira–. ¡Lo que estas haciendo es de un hombre cobarde!

La sonrisa de Ichimaru se borro por completo de su rostro, así que la muchachita tenia mas agallas que el planeta entero. Pues, por un momento entendió que para estar al lado de un muchacho como Hitsugaya se debía tener un matiz de temperamento; cosa que Hinamori le estaba mostrando.

—Tienes carácter, aunque a pesar de eso te falta mundo –susurro.

—Puedes que tengas razón, me puede faltar mundo. Pero eso no me hace tan idiota para no ver frente de mi a un sujeto lamentable y con pocos pantalones que no es capaz de hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades –Momo apretó sus puños, tal vez Ichimaru no tenia la culpa; pero ella ya estaba colmada de esa actitud idiota en los humanos categorías hombres y bien, Gin estaba en el camino–. ¡Todos los hombres son iguales!

Pego el grito y salio corriendo haciendo que Gin solo se quedara plantado en su lugar mirando como ella corría hacia un horizonte del todo gris. Levanto su mirada hacia el cielo.

—Parece que va a llover –dijo para si y miro de nuevo hacia delante–. Y parece que no soy el único que tiene problemas amorosos.

Gin empezó a caminar en dirección contraria la de Hinamori, miro de reojo hacia una de las esquinas de ese lugar, notando la presencia de un auto negro con vidrios polarizados. Sabia de quien se trataba y sonrió ínfimamente. Desde el mismo vehiculo…

—Aizen-sama –hablo un hombre de cabello azulado casi celeste–. ¿Qué hace Ichimaru con ella?

El hombre de cabellera castaña no dijo nada, solo se le mito a mirar al hombre de cabellos grises con análisis silencioso.

—Síguela –dio la orden sin mas, refiriéndose a Momo.

/

Estaban en Osaka, al fin esos dos médicos prestigiosos sabrían que era lo que Shinji Hirako les tenía que hablar con suma urgencia. Tanto Juushiro Ukitake como Shunsui Kyoraku habían tenido como argumento que sabrían el porque de esos sobres y videos misteriosos que habían estado recibiendo en ese ultimo mes y medio.

En ese momento, la puerta de ese living se abrió dejando ver la figura de una joven rubia de cabello corto a quien Ukitake reconoció enseguida.

—¿Kiyone? –dijo sin ocultar su asombro–. ¿Pero… que haces tú aquí?

—Ukitake-san…

La chica sintió que alguien posaba su mano en su hombro, al mirar de quien era noto a Hirako que le sonrió con confianza, diciéndole con ese gesto que ella no debía de excusarse.

—Tomaremos esta responsabilidad por ti –hablo Hiyori con su siempre semblante rudo y serio–. Ya te hemos expuesto demasiado.

Shunsui se acomodo su siempre sombrero de paja y miro meticulosamente a los presentes en ese lugar.

—Me podrían decir de que se trata todo esto –dijo–. ¿Qué relación tienen ustedes con los videos y mensajes que hemos estado recibiendo?

—Mucho –respondió Hirako serio y sincero.

Kyoraku y Ukitake abrieron sus ojos con asombro, y tuvieron la gran impresión que después de esta charla ya nada seria lo mismo.

/

El cielo estaba gris oscuro y relampagueando, haciendo entrar al día al atardecer de una manera en la que mucha gente protestaba, aun era primavera y no podían creer que el día estuviera tan horrible, pero por suerte ya faltaba algunas horas para que termine.

—¿Por qué? –expreso Hinamori sentada en una banca de la plaza central de Tokio que estaba despejada con la lluvia avisando llegar.

Miro el celular que tenia en mano notando todas las llamadas sin atender de Hitsugaya, y seguía sin comprenderlo, no entendía porque él se comportaba de esa manera. Estaba furiosa y decepcionada, sin pensarlo… lanzo con todo el móvil al pasto haciendo que el mismo se rompiera. No le importo.

Ella realmente estaba triste.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho para recibir ese trato por parte del chico que amaba? ¿Por qué no confiaba en ella? Si estuviera pasando por una situación fea en el trabajo o a nivel personal ella podía contenerlo ¡Ella no era un niñata!

—Hitsugaya-kun-baka –susurro llevándose ambas manos a la cara comenzando a llorar y el día parecía estar en sintonía con ella porque unas leves gotas comenzaron a caer en toda la urbe.

Como le había pasado anteriormente con Ichimaru, sintió una presencia. Pero esta vez se encontraba al frente suyo, levanto su mirada llorosa notando al hombre gallardo y elegante, al parecer de buen vivir e inteligente, que le extendía un pañuelo.

—Ahora entiendo porque el día esta tan triste –dijo con voz aguda, pero amena, invadiendo a cualquiera de confianza–. Hasta el cielo quiere llover si ve a una jovencita tan linda a tan corta edad tener penas.

—¿U-Usted…? –expreso entre sollozos Hinamori.

—Toma –dijo haciendo que Momo agarre su pañuelo.

—Arigato, Aizen-san –expreso su gratitud limpiándose sus lagrimas.

Él sonrió, pero sin que Hinamori lo notara, fue una sonrisa maliciosa y a la vez llena de triunfo.

Hitsugaya tiro su espalda hacia tras de su silla, estaba realmente cansado y ofuscado, no se sentía con cabeza en la tierra. No había logrado avanzar mucho en sus investigaciones y el comité medico ya estaba llegando a su gramo de paciencia, pero con todo lo que le había pasado, como de un día para otro se había enterado de semejante verdad ¡Pero diablos! ¡Era imposible no estar así!

Él realmente y con todas sus fuerzas… amaba a esa mujer.

Si algo malo le llegase a suceder, no se lo perdonaría nunca, por eso tenia miedo de estar tan cerca de ella, de tenerla a su lado sabiendo esa verdad sobre ella. Porque Hinamori jamás se lo perdonaría, no le perdonaría que él se lo hubiera ocultado.

Urahara Kisuke… –Hitsugaya empuño su mano– Ese sujeto… ¡Era un maldito carbón!

Si que lo era. Lo había puesto en la peor situación y encrucijada de su vida. Porque Toushiro sentía que Momo tenía derecho a saber la verdad de todos los cuidados y prohibiciones que había tenido durante toda su vida. Todo era estrictamente tan complicado que su sangre sentía congelarse.

Suspiro con cierto fastidio frunciendo inconscientemente el ceño, miro el reloj de arriba de su escritorio y noto que eran las siete de la tarde. Si, se le había pasado ya casi el día entero. Abrió el primer cajón de la mesa y tomo su móvil, lo encendió y al mirar la pantalla del mismo… sus ojos se ensancharon del asombro.

—Mierda –insulto al notar todas las llamadas perdidas de Hinamori.

En ese precio momento sintió a su corazón en un agite sentimental que le hizo dolor el pecho, tenia un mal presentimiento, no sabia que era, pero… debía encontrar a Hinamori. Y el instante que se paro de un brinco quitándose su delantal blanco de medico, la puerta de su consultorio se abrió dejando ver la figura de Ichigo.

—Oi, Toushiro… tengo que…

Ichigo sintió solo la brisa que ocasiono Hitsugaya al pasar por su lado corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, pero de repente sintió como el mismo albino lo jalo del hombro haciendo que voltee hacia él.

—¿En donde esta Hinamori? –exigió saber.

—N-No lo se, ella tenia su tarde libre y…

Ni siquiera termino su frase porque Hitsugaya salio nuevamente a las corridas del lugar. Al salir hacia fuera de la clínica, el joven albino noto el diluvio que estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad de Tokio.

—Demonios, mierda –se quejo dando una patada a un charco de agua–. ¿En donde… en donde diablos la busco ahora? –se dijo enojado consigo mismo.

Y alguien se le acerco mirando dicha escena con una sonrisa amplia y zorruna, Hitsugaya miro a dicho sujeto con odio ¿Y ahora que mierda quería Ichimaru?

—Yo se en donde esta.

Con esas simples palabras logro captar toda la atención del joven. Mientras la lluvia caía torrencialmente…

—Entiendo que no quieras confiarme lo que te sucede –expreso Aizen tratando con suma amabilidad y cuidado a la chica que no había querido moverse de esa plaza y de ese banco por lo que tuvo que sentarse a su lado–. Después de todo no soy alguien que conoces demasiado –le sonrió.

—Yo… le agradezco mucho su atención para conmigo, Aizen-san.

Él la miro con ternura y posando una mano arriba de la cabeza de Momo dijo:

—Veo que te han educado muy bien, eres demasiado respetuosa.

—Kisuke y Yoruichi han hecho su mejor esfuerzo –a pesar que las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su piel melocotón, Hinamori formo una sonrisa en sus labios–. ¿Usted debe conocer a Yoruichi-san, verdad? Ella es una médica como usted.

—Claro que conozco a tu tía –afirmo.

Hinamori enarco una de sus cejas, pues ya no era la primera vez que alguien le decía que Yoruichi era su tía, cuando en realidad no era así. Era cierto que compartían un lazo muy importante, pues ella la adoraba como si fuese su propia madre, pero cuando la gente le decía que Yoruichi era su tía lo decía con intenciones de lazos sanguíneos. Aizen noto la confusión de la chica y sonrió para sus adentros.

—Me parece que esta mal informado, Yoruichi-san no es mi tía –dijo respetuosamente–. Ella me crío, es como una madre para mi.

—Ya veo, es decir… ¿Ella no es tu familiar directa?

—No –Momo bajo su mirada–. A mi me abandonaron en la puerta principal de la Iglesia de Karakura.

Aizen hizo silencio, bajo su mirada mirando su gabardina de mil yenes mojarse con esa ruidosa lluvia. Y ante las palabras dichas por Hinamori sintió que tenía la oportunidad de algo muy grande y que de seguro pondría en aprietos a Urahara y compañía.

—Y dime… ¿Nunca… has sentido la curiosidad de conocer a tu familia biológica? –pregunto sombrío–. Nunca… ¿sentiste la necesidad de saber de _donde__provienes_? Hablo de _tu__origen__…_

—Yo no necesito saber de mi familia biológica –dijo con seguridad–. Estoy bien y soy feliz con la familia que tengo ahora… ¿Por qué buscar y rebuscar en el pasado?

—Es que yo soy de la creencia de que del pasado se crea un futuro seguro. Del pasado te formas en el presente para tomar decisiones seguras –Aizen miro hacia el cielo–. Saber las razones de aquellas personas que _te__abandonaron_puede hacerte crecer como ser, no es necesario que los incorpores a tu vida –Hinamori se mostró sorprendida de lo que escuchaba–. Hablo de saber el _porqué__… _

—El porqué… –susurro pensativa, sintiendo como Aizen se paraba de su lado.

—Toda persona como ser humano siempre se plantea el porqué de las cosas, y uno siempre empieza por su origen –hablo posándose nuevamente frente a ella como en un principio–. Esta lloviendo demasiado y te enfermaras.

Hinamori levanto su mirada.

—Ven conmigo –dijo Aizen sonriendo y ofreciéndole su mano–. Te llevare de paseo, así te olvidas de tu tristeza. _Lo__olvidaras__todo__…_

Momo lo miro directamente a los ojos y no podía distinguir nada de ellos, nada. Miro la mano que Aizen le ofrecía y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, su presencia era amigable y parecía de confianza, una confianza desconocida, pero reconfortante. Se sintió rara, pero agradecida de que alguien fuera tan bueno en ese momento con ella.

Hitsugaya freno en seco su camioneta y la estaciono mal en la esquina de la plaza principal de Tokio, se bajo de la misma ignorando que de ese modo se la podrían chocar. Observo rápidamente para todos lados y ahí los vio… Vio a Aizen ofreciéndole con falsa sonrisa su mano a Hinamori, que se encontraba sentada en el banco de aquella plaza. Y en el momento que ella estiro su mano para alcanzar la de Aizen…

—¡Hinamori! –grito con desespero y angustia haciendo que Momo saliera de su burbuja y alejara su mano de Aizen a la vez que miraba en dirección al albino.

—H-Hitsugaya-kun –susurro notando como el chico estaba agitado.

Aizen apretó sus dientes.

—Hinamori te he estado llamando para avisarte que venia en camino –dijo aquello acercándose a ella y respirando rápido, miro hacia el suelo notando el celular de la chica roto en dos y se imagino a que debía ser, Momo era temperamental cuando quería–. He visto todas tus llamadas perdidas, lo siento, tenia el móvil apagado.

Momo lo miro y asintió levemente de cabeza, ella también miro en dirección hacia donde miraba Hitsugaya y era su celular roto en el suelo. Hinamori se sonrojo notoriamente.

—Estas enojada –afirmo Toushiro.

—¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? –pregunto de repente cambiando de tema.

—Yo… –el chico estaba por contestar, pero prefirió encogerse de hombros–. Yo lo supuse –se acerco mas a ella y la tomo de la mano haciéndola levantar de su lugar–. Vayamos a casa, te haré de comer.

Hinamori volvió a sonrojarse, pero miro hacia Aizen, que hasta el momento había sido ignorado.

—Aizen –lo miro Toushiro.

—Creo que sobro –sonrió haciendo que el albino lo mirara con desconfianza–. Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo, Hitsugaya-san… Hinamori-kun.

¿Hinamori-kun? Toushiro iba a replicar, pero el sujeto ya se había dado la vuelta regresando al coche que lo aguardaba, no satisfecho, pero sabiendo que ya había plantado la semilla de la duda en la joven. Momo al ver alejarse a Aizen tomo distancia de su novio y lo miro con enojo.

—Prometo que te comprare un celular nuevo –dijo el chico mirando de reojo el móvil roto en el pasto.

—¡No me tomes el pelo! –ella enrojeció del enojo.

—No es una tomada de pelo, te has enojado conmigo con todo el derecho ¿No es así? –ella se sorprendió, pero termino haciéndole un desprecio.

—Ni creas que te vas a salir tan fácilmente de esta ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo me has tratado este ultimo mes? –lo miro exigente–. Dímelo y de una buena vez ¿Tienes a otra?

—Jamás –afirmo seriamente y mirándola directamente a los ojos, diciéndole la verdad. Hinamori supo que él no le estaba mintiendo.

—¿Entonces…?

Hitsugaya cerro sus ojos sintiendo la lluvia caer, los abrió de nuevo y se acerco hacia ella, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo respirando el aroma a durazno que siempre emanaba Momo. Ella estaba avergonzada, él siempre la toma desprevenida.

—Yo te protegeré con mi vida –le dijo tomándola del mentón a unos centímetros de sus labios–. Porque eres lo más importante para mí.

—Shiro…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque fue atrapada por los labios de Hitsugaya, que estaban fríos, pero sabían como tanto a ella le gustaban. Lo rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello correspondiendo el beso que de suave y dulce, se volvió fogoso y lleno de pasión. A la juventud no le importan los prejuicios si se trata de demostrar amor. Momo lo sabia, ese hombre la amaba y eso la hacia feliz, por eso le perdonaba su mal humor. Aunque este durara un mes entero y un día de diluvio.

Mientras tanto desde el auto en donde se encontraba Aizen mirando la escena… Grimmjow, quien era el que conducía, miro hacia el cielo.

—Dejo de llover –pronuncio con asombro el peliazul, volviendo su mirada hacia la pareja que se estaba besando.

La calma de los corazones, se refleja.

La determinación también…

—Arranca –dijo Aizen con calma.

—Ja, pero que idiota –rió Grimmjow–. Le han remolcado la camioneta y se la están llevando.

Volvió a reír notando ahora como tanto Hitsugaya como Hinamori corrían detrás de la grúa que había arruinado ese hermoso momento entre ellos. Aizen apoyo su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano izquierda y sonrió. Él nunca reiría, pero también le parecía graciosa aquella escena.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Uf, al fin lo termine… ¿Les gusto? Vamos avanzando porque esta trama dentro de no mucho se termina. Tenia las ideas de cómo quería que sea este capitulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado de verdad, dos días tomando y tomando la computadora para poder terminarlo de a ratos ^^

Bien, gracias por leer y nuevamente perdón por la tardanza.

/*/

Rukia se entera de parte de la verdad sobre su pasado, mientras Ichigo se vuelve a encontrar con Senna. Los movimientos de los laboratorios de Aizen quedan al descubierto gracias a una pequeña niña, a la vez que Gin tiene un acercamiento hacia Rangiku en el momento que la misma se entera del verdadero trabajo de Hisagui. Hitsugaya vuelve a visitar a Urahara y el tiempo pasa trayendo con él acontecimientos no muy buenos, en donde Uryuu y Orihime son las primeras victimas.

/*/

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	19. Chapter 19

¡Buenas! Oh, si. Se que no tengo cara para venir a decirles nada, ya mejor las disculpas me las ahorro, pero sepan que aquí estoy de nuevo. Con mucho, con poco, pero estoy.

Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia que cada vez mas se aproxima a su final.

Gracias por seguir ahí (Si es que alguien sigue leyendo esto u.u)

Lo saben, Bleach no me pertenece.

¡A leer!

[xxxx]

**Casi cielo, Casi infierno**

Capitulo XIX

Miro por el rabillo de su sombrero, observando como la pequeña niña ponía énfasis con gran asombro y cautela al diminuto aparatito que tenia en frente de sus narices. Urahara finalmente se decidió y se acerco a ella, frente a la mirada atenta de Ichigo.

—Dime pequeña… –la niña de cabello verde y ojos grises miro a Urahara–. ¿Alguna vez has visto una de esas?

—Nell siempre las ve y juega con ellas.

—¿Juegas con ellas? –Urahara la miro con cierta sorpresa.

—¡Hai!

—Pero pequeña estos aparatos no son para jugar –expreso el hombre posando su mano sobre la cabeza de Nell lo que provoco que ella se encogiera en su lugar y cerrara sus ojitos, como si estuviera esperando un castigo.

Pero nada de eso sucedió. La niña abrió los ojos y lo miro con curiosidad, ese hombre no parecía malo y no la había castigado por decir la verdad. Urahara se dio cuenta de ello y le sonrío con amabilidad.

—Escucha, Nell-chan, estos aparatos no son para jugar ¿Me prometes que no volverás a jugar con ellos?

—¿Y con que jugara Nell?

—En la tienda de artesanías de Kisuke hay muchas porquerías –apareció Yoruichi portando una sonrisa confianzuda–. Ven, que te mostrare en donde queda.

—¡Pero que cruel, Yoruichi-san! –se lamento Urahara al notar que su tienda era tomada como si no fuera nada.

Nell dio un brinco saltando de la silla al piso y miro a Ichigo.

—No debes preocuparte por mi, Itsygo. Nell estará jugando.

—Es Ichigo –inquirió el joven con un tic en su sien.

—Es solo una niña, Kurosaki –susurro Ishida que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio observando la situación.

—Kurosaki-san –lo llamo Urahara al notar que Yoruichi ya se había llevado a Nell a la tienda–. Necesito pedirte una autorización.

—¿Autorización? –Ichigo lo miro entre sorprendido y cuidado.

—Hai –el hombre se acomodo su sombrero–. Se que Nell ahora esta a tu cuidado y viviendo en tu casa familiar con tu padre y hermanas. Lo mas indicado es pedirte la autorización a ti.

—¿Sobre?

—Necesito hacerle unos estudios pertinentes a Nell sobre…

Urahara no pudo terminar su frase.

—No –determino Ichigo con decisión–. No tocaras a esa niña, sombrerero loco.

Ishida analizo con detenimiento aquella petición, era mas que obvio que Ichigo al igual que Hitsugaya y su persona aun no confiaban en Urahara. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro Ishida era que Kisuke Urahara era un genio, que cuando procedía lo hacia con causas justas de por medio.

—¿Tienes sospechas? –cuestiono Uryuu.

—Así es –afirmo Urahara–. Necesito comprobar que no han hecho experimentos con la niña. Hay que cuidarla, yo se bien lo que digo Kurosaki-san. He cuidado de tres muchachitos utilizados como conejitos de indias de laboratorio. Las secuelas quedan por siempre…

Ichigo bajo su mirada recordando a Kira, Hisagui, Renji, Rukia y… Momo.

—Esta bien. Pero conmigo presente.

—Tú pones las reglas, Kurosaki-san.

/

Hinamori se dio vuelta en la cama sintiendo como la luz del sol golpeaba su rostro son delicadeza y armonía. Comenzó a refregarse los ojos con cierta pereza y al despertar completamente logro darse cuenta que no se encontraba en su habitación y que estaba… desnuda entre las sabanas blancas.

—¿Pero que…?

—¿Te olvidas que tienes un novio? –escucho esa voz seria y fanfarrona de la persona que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta mirándola con sus profundos ojos turquesa–. Estas en mi cama y en mi habitación.

—Oh… –expreso avergonzada, acordándose de la hermosa reconciliación que había tenido junto a Hitsugaya la noche anterior.

—¿Oh? –a Toushiro se le formo un venita en la frente, Momo solía ser muy despistada cuando quería.

La miro nuevamente y suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ¿Quién era él para cambiarla? Si así era como la amaba. Debía aceptar que no era el único que consideraba a Hinamori como a alguien especial, y durante todo este tiempo se lo estuvo preguntando. Si eso "especial" tenía que ver con aquello que aun le debía revelar Urahara Kisuke.

Hitsugaya ni si quiera se lo imaginaba.

—Hitsugaya-kun –lo llamo Momo–. ¿Nunca nos separaremos, verdad?

Él la miro con asombro.

—Pf, tonta… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—No… no lo se. Solo respóndeme.

Toushiro se acerco a ella, notando como Hinamori tapaba su cuerpo con las sabanas, la miro fijamente.

—Siempre estaré contigo, siempre ¿Lo oyes? –rozo la mejilla de la joven con cariño, como solo era con ella en la intimidad y con nadie mas–. No importa lo que nos suceda, lo que este por venir, porque se muy bien, que superaremos todo. Que estaremos juntos.

—Hitsugaya-kun…

Hinamori se lanzo hacia él, cubriéndolo de un abrazo sincero y calido, de esos que solo ella podía proporcionarle.

—¿Por qué te sientes tan inquieta?

—No estoy inquieta, Shiro-chan. Solo… que no quiero estar distanciada nuevamente contigo, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, que no soy ninguna niña.

—Claro que no eres ninguna niñita –la miro y sonrió con sorna mirando el cuerpo desnudo de su novia–. Eso lo se muy bien.

—B-Baka –Momo se alejo avergonzada apuntándolo con su índice–. ¡Shiro-chan pervertido!

—¡Oye! –se quejo el albino, cruzándose de brazos y corriéndole la cara.

—Shiro-chan…

—¿Y ahora que…?

En el momento que se volteo a mirarla, los labios de Momo rozaron los suyos en un sabor a melocotón que lo embriago.

—Te quiero –susurro ella para volverlo a besar.

/

En las rondas que pasaban últimamente a ser frecuentes, siempre veía como esa mujer se hacia cada vez mas dichosa de verse en su estado. Él no lo comprendía, tal vez nunca lo haría. La humanidad suele tener misterios que a veces es mejor no develarlos. Él estaba bien como estaba, no necesitaba de cariños ni amistades fidedignas, ni mucho menos de comprensión; solo debía obedecer y cumplir con los cometidos de aquel hombre que lo había sacado de la ruina y la pobreza cuando era tan solo un crió. Si esa mujer estaba en su mira, estaba en su mira. Deshaciendo esos pensamientos poso sus orbes verdes y profundos en ella, quien se encontraba en compañía de…

—¡De en serio, Orihime! –expreso Rangiku con varias bolas de fraile en su boca.

—No puedes sacar conclusiones así porque si, Rangiku-san. Yo creo que Hisagui-san es un buen hombre.

—En ningún momento he puesto en duda eso, simplemente que…

—¿Qué? –Orihime dejo de beber su licuado y la miro con atención–. Puedes confiar en mí.

—Simplemente que tengo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Un mal presentimiento?

—Es difícil de explicar ¿Sabes? –la miro dejando de comer–. ¿Acaso nunca te ha pasado?

—Bueno, la intuición femenina no es algo que se me de muy bien –Orihime rió torpemente.

—Es decir… siento que hay algo que me oculta, a veces se comporta extraño –torció su boca–. Como los infieles, como aquellos que mienten y luego no se acuerdan de sus propias mentiras.

—Rangiku-san…

—Mira, déjalo. Quizás sean puras tonterías mías, a decir verdad… como Gin, a pesar de los años y de la confianza que le tenia, resulto mentirme tanto. Yo simplemente…

—Te comprendo –Orihime poso su mano en la de su amiga, tratando de reconfortarla–. Pero no pienses en esas cosas. No te hacen bien.

Rangiku sonrió sintiéndose conforme con aquellas palabras y el apoyo de a su amiga. Siendo sincera, su persona siempre había sido alguien fuerte y que se apañaba a los malos tragos de la vida gracias a su fortaleza y determinación; pero esta vez les debía mucho a sus amigos. Fueron incondicionales. Sonrió. Su hijo iba a nacer y criarse junto a gente maravillosa.

Por su parte Orihime, sonrió con ternura al notar que Matsumoto ya no tenia pizca de tener preocupaciones. Llevo un bollo de chocolate marmolazo a su boca, los dulces durante todo su embarazo fueron una gran compañía. El regocijo le recorrió su piel y el burbujeo en su vientre no se hizo esperar... corrió su mirada hacia un punto cercano a ella.

Esos ojos turquesas profundos la penetraron haciéndola temblar por un segundo, un vació escalofrió la embriago. El hombre bajo la mirada haciendo que seguía leyendo su diario y ella lo dejo de mirar incómodamente. Un horrible presentimiento se presento en su corazón.

—Orihime… ¿Sucede algo? –cuestiono Rangiku.

—¡Oh, no! –se disculpo con torpeza.

Miro profundamente a Matsumoto para luego negar de cabeza. Quizás ambas estaban paranoicas. Quizás era el embarazo.

/

La brisa de la Bahía de Tokio era fresca con aires de purificar hasta la más oscura alma, hasta el más sombrío corazón. Como queriendo sanar miles heridas para sacar una sonrisa, o hacer sentir limpio a través de su aroma a libertad.

"_Hisana era mi esposa, y tu hermana mayor. Ella te amaba, y yo la amaba a ella"_

Rukia poso sus orbes azulados en el firmamento, acomodo su pañuelo que abrigaba su fino cuello, que el día anterior había recibido besos furtivos de Ichigo.

"_Siempre has sabido que portar el apellido Kuchiki es una responsabilidad y también un peligro. Hay gente mala en todas partes. En aquella época no era diferente, me quisieron hacer daño y me tocaron mi mayor debilidad: tú e Hisana. Te secuestraron cuando tenias a penas meses"_

Su cabello negro se movió juguetón con el viento, la bahía detonaba paz, una inalcanzable para un ser normal. Respiro profundo y cerro sus orbes.

"_Me rogó que te protegiera, que si era necesario ocultar su existencia de tu vida, lo hiciera. No pude negarme. Ella murió en mis brazos. Así fue que hice un juramento inquebrantable con mi mismo. Te protegería con mi vida, por la memoria de Hisana"_

La voz de Byakuya susurra como aquella brisa que se formaba al golpetear las pequeñas olas con las rocas. Una lágrima lastimera hizo el recorrido por su mejilla llegando hasta la comisura de sus labios.

—Nii-sama…

"_Te crié de la mejor manera que pude. Pero te oculte la existencia de Hisana, respetando su última voluntad. Te nombre como mi hermana menor, como una Kuchiki; ocultando así a tu verdadera familia. Estas en todo tu derecho si deseas odiarme"_

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, encogiéndose por reacción inconsciente; frunció sus labios y con sus ojos cerrados las lágrimas se incrementaron en silencio.

Ella… ella jamás podría odiarlo.

/

Corrió la cortina del ventanal de su departamento que daban justo al balcón, no salio al mismo; simplemente se quedo observando a lo alto la ciudad de Tokio. Simulando que apreciaba la belleza de la ciudad, que admiraba cada rincón de la misma, negó y nuevamente suspiro. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, ese sentimiento de soledad no se iba nunca. Lo sintió así desde el día que Kensei se fue para siempre, desde el segundo que el destino decidió que su hijo no debía de nacer.

—Yo nunca…

Se sobresalto con un pequeño brinco en el momento que escucho el timbre sonar. Realmente no esperaba a nadie, no se imaginaba quien pudiera ser. Al abrir la puerta… sus ojos sorprendidos, parpadearon. El hombre en cuestión no dijo nada, ella tampoco. Sencillamente se hizo a un lado dejando la puerta abierta para que él entrara.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse así como los pasos que caminaban a lo lento. Ladeo la cabeza hacia él y con su mirada le dio a entender que se podía sentar o sentirse cómodo. Él comprendió aquella mirada.

La cafetera largo el humito suficiente y el color rojo aviso que el café ya estaba listo. Sirvió la bebida y puso el punto justo de azúcar; no entendía si era su impresión o que, pero sus manos parecían querer sudarles. Trato de no darle importancia, se acerco con la taza y la poso frente al sujeto que no se digno a largar palabra alguna desde su llegada; ella volvió a suspirar por tercera vez en el día en menos de media hora. Entendía la mirada perdida del hombre. Aclaro su garganta y se lleno de valentía.

—No te sientas de esa manera, Kuchiki. Siempre la has protegido, la has cuidado y amado. Cumpliste y sigues cumpliendo tu promesa, eso… te hace un gran hombre. Rukia lo sabe.

—Pero le he mentido toda la vida. El fin jamás justifica a los medios.

—Pero ahora le has dicho parte de la verdad, cuando sea el momento indicado sabrá lo demás. Dale tiempo al tiempo. Sigues haciendo lo que se debe. Un hombre correcto y lleno de principios como tú, no debería sentirse así, ni bajar la guardia.

Por segunda vez en el día la miro directo a los ojos notando como la incomodad invadía el rostro de Soi Fog. Ella se volteo tratando de esquivar aquellos ojos grises. Byakuya se levanto de su asiento intentando retomar las palabras, porque simplemente al lado de ella ya no se sentía solo ni abandonado como hace tiempo atrás.

—Nosotros aun no terminamos nuestra charla pendiente –Kuchiki dio un paso–. Yo aun…

—¡No! –ella grito, frenando sus intenciones–. Si vas a volver a pedirme disculpas por… eso. Yo juro, Kuchiki… ¡que te golpeare!

Byakuya guardo el silencio necesario, la respetaría; así como ella siempre lo respeto y… espero. Soi Fog se volteo para mirarlo con enojo dándose cuenta que estaban demasiado cerca a decir verdad, él no se intimido; quizás era el único hombre que no le daba miedo su carácter y presencia.

—No lo volveré a nombrar nunca mas entonces –dijo Byakuya con templanza.

—Gracias –respiro como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima.

Ahora que recordaba, pequeña, frágil y dominada se sentía al estar a su lado, la altura y porte elegante del hombre lo hacían más decoroso de lo que él siempre intentaba mostrarse. Soi Fog levanto su mirada hacia él, Byakuya bajo sus orbes hasta posarlos en los pequeños labios de ella. Ambos, supieron en ese momento lo que iba a suceder, era como un deja vu muy lejano, uno que parecía venir de sus mejores años, aquellos que formaron su adorada adolescencia.

Si había un mundo allí afuera había dejado de existir en el momento que sus labios se unieron en un pausado y anhelado beso, cuando las manos de él atrajeron su cuerpo para sentirlo cercano al suyo, cuando las manos pequeñas y frágiles de ella se aferraron al cuello del hombre, cuando sus bocas comenzaron una danza frenética y apasionada.

Sus pasos se dirigieron a la habitación, porque así lo deseaban, lo anhelaban, lo querían. Aunque quisieran mentirse un poco mas, para evitar lo inevitable. Aunque quisieran aferrarse a una idea errónea de que era un error estar juntos, que no se merecían el uno al otro. No podían. Porque sabían que mientras él recorría con sus manos el cuerpo vibrante de ella haciéndose espacio en la cama; el mundo había dejado de existir. Mientras ella quitaba el saco y abría su camisa para sentir aquel pecho masculino; las opiniones eran mudas de sentir. Sintiendo como entre caricias ardientes él le quitaba la ropa y sus labios recorrían su cuello y pecho en un vaivén desbordante; los demás dejaron de vivir. Porque en el momento que ese gemido salio de los labios femeninos, la soledad se dejo partir.

Todo el mundo quiere olvidar. Todo el mundo quiere recordar.

/

Siguió con su mirada entrecerrada a las dos damas que salieron risueñas de aquel restaurante en donde seguramente habían disfrutado y saciado un buen antojo. Era imperceptible su presencia, ni siquiera aquel hombre inteligente espía de Aizen había notado que él se encontraba allí. Sabia cual eran sus planes y pasos a seguir, pero no era de su incumbencia, no se metería en dicho embrollo. Por la sencilla razón de que no le correspondía. Porque no se trataba de _ella_ sino de… otra.

—¿Qué sucede, Rangiku-san? –escucho a Orihime.

—Nada, solo… que… siento como si alguien nos estuviera observando ¿Tú no?

Orihime entrecerró los ojos, definitivamente estaban paranoicas.

—Rangiku-san, por favor…

Matsumoto suspiro cansina, debía dejar de estar tanto en alerta. Pero cada uno de sus presentimientos se confirmaron cuando la presencia de Gin Ichimaru se hizo presente frente a ella y Orihime. Esa sonrisa espeluznante y esa mirada que nunca se dejaba ver, pero que ella siempre conoció.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Are? –Gin arqueo una ceja–. Siempre admire tu buena educación y predisposición, Rangiku ¿Acaso no se debe decir primero Buenos días?

Orihime se tenso de pies a cabeza, conocía a su amiga y sabia que esta vez no se quedaría pasiva. Miro a su alrededor y noto la figura del mismo hombre que estaba dentro la confitería, esos fríos ojos turquesas analizaban dicha situación con cuidado y estremecimiento.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a darte los Buenos días? No hay nada por lo que tú y yo debamos siquiera cruzar palabras, así ya puedes ir corriéndote del camino, Gin.

El hombre miro seriamente por un segundo a Rangiku hasta que sus ojos fueron bajando hasta posarse en el ya abultado vientre de la mujer. Ella se sintió ultrajada sin saber porque, era como si ese sujeto al cual –a pesar de todo– aun seguía amando, ya no tuviera derecho sobre ella, mucho menos sobre esa pequeña criatura que venia en camino y representaba lo mucho que alguna vez se amaron. No, él ya no tenía derecho y fue desde el momento en el que negó ser el padre del bebé.

—¿Qué miras? –dijo con aprensión Rangiku.

—¿No puedo?

Gin arqueo una ceja y Rangiku le sostuvo seriamente la mirada, sin parpadear.

—No –sentencio.

Ulquiorra no sabia la razón por la cual Ichimaru se encontraba en ese lugar, pero no permitiría que ninguno de los pasos de su plan se viera estropeado, silenciosamente se fue acercando y freno ante la llegada de un ser inesperado.

—¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?

Inuoe pego un pequeño brinco de sorpresa al escuchar esa voz y Rangiku se sintió aliviada, pero no sabía que la tranquilidad le duraría poco.

—Oh, que rara, pero grata sorpresa –dijo Gin.

Hisagui frunció sus cejas con sumo fastidio y enojo, supo sin que nadie se lo dijera que Ichimaru estaba haciendo presencia sin que se lo llamara, sospecho que tarde o temprano sucedería, su instinto de policía se lo había advertido. Ichimaru intentaría acercarse al bebé aunque no reconociera que fuera suyo. Hisagui suspiro, así que no era tan desalmado después de todo.

—Mira, no se que es lo que quieras –dijo Hisagui–. Pero será mejor que dejes en paz a Rangiku-san.

—¿Y me lo vas a impedir tú?

—Si es necesario, lo haré.

Ichimaru incremento su sonrisa de manera aterradora.

—¿Con tu placa de policía?

El tiempo para Hisagui pareció detenerse en ese instante, agarrándolo con la guardia baja, no supo como contraatacar esa pregunta. Su boca estaba seca, se había quedado sin palabras.

—¿Placa de policía? –dijo Rangiku–. ¿De que esta hablando Gin, Shuhei?

—Si, dile a Rangiku de que estoy hablando, policía.

Rangiku miro con sumo cuestionamiento a Hisagui y Orihime supo que Gin había aparecido solo para crear una disputa y lo estaba logrando. Ella no sabia si debía intervenir o no, por el momento opto por mandarle un mensaje a Ichigo para que le avisara de la situación a Toushiro.

—Shuhei podías explicarte, por favor ¿Por qué Gin te llama policía? Tú trabajas en una empresa distribuidora…

Por primera vez desde que había llegado Hisagui miro a Matsumoto. Sus ojos solo reflejaban una culpabilidad sensata.

—Rangiku-san yo… puedo explicártelo.

Ella retrocedió varios pasos.

—Me mentiste –dijo con dolor–. Tú también me has mentido.

—No podía decirte la verdad, varias veces yo he querido, pero…

—¡Pero que Shuhei! ¡Pero que!

—Soy un policía encubierto, ese es mi trabajo, jamás yo…

—¿Acaso te llamas Shuhei Hisagui siquiera?

—¡Si! ¡Por supuesto que si!

—¡No te creo! –Rangiku lo abofeteo.

Orihime gimoteo de la sorpresa causada y Gin incremento aun más su sonrisa, casi irreconocible.

—¡Y tu! –Rangiku se dirigió hacia Ichimaru–. Espero que estés contento con esto que has logrado… siempre has disfrutado de divertirte con el dolor ajeno.

La cara de Gin ladeo en el momento que recibió una cachetada de Rangiku.

—Pero eso no significa que yo lo disfrute, imbecil.

/

Isshin examinaba a la joven paciente, mientras sus hijas se encargaban de renovarle los vendajes a la misma. Aun no recuperaba del todo la conciencia, más de una vez Isshin la había encontrado mirando un punto fijo, como si estuviera ida.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella parpadeo y poso sus ojos en el medico.

—No lo se.

—¿No lo sabes? –pregunto incrédulo Isshin.

—No, no lo se.

Yuzu miro a la chica con preocupación, mientras que Karin arqueo una ceja. En ese momento, tocaron la puerta. Isshin sabia de quien se trataba así que dio la aprobación de pasar. Uno por uno fue entrando Uryuu, luego Ichigo y por ultimo Toushiro. Los tres habían recibido la noticia por parte de Uryuu, quien sorprendentemente se había enterado por boca de su padre. A Ishida no le fue difícil comprender que su padre sabia muy a fondo de sus investigaciones.

—Ichi-nii, Uryuu, Toushiro –expreso sorprendida Karin.

—Buenas Onii-chan, Uryuu-san, Toushiro-kun –saludo amablemente Yuzu.

—Es Hitsugaya –repuso el albino con un deje de autoridad.

—Bueno, niñas… será mejor que dejemos solos a los muchachos –dijo Isshin.

—¿Se les ofrece algo de tomar, chicos?

—No, Yuzu. Gracias.

—¿Por qué respondes por los demás, Ichi-nii? –le reprocho Karin.

—Ya basta –hablo Hitsugaya seriamente–. Necesitamos hablar con la paciente.

En el momento que Isshin y sus hijas salieron de la respectiva habitación, la joven que hasta el momento había preferido estar callada, decidió hablar.

—¿Y ustedes quienes son? –dijo con cuidado y cierto recelo.

Uryuu abrió sus ojos sorprendidos, Toushiro ni se inmuto, mientras que Ichigo…

—¡Perfecto! Esto era lo único que nos faltaba –protesto como si fuera un crío.

En realidad, Ichigo se equivocaba porque aun faltaba que pasaran muchas cosas más. Y en ese preciso momento el celular de Hitsugaya comenzó a sonar: era Momo.

/

—Este es el reporte de día, Aizen-sama.

Ulquiorra se presento ante Aizen como era diario para dar la información necesaria.

—¿Tú sabes lo que le paso a Gin?

Aizen hizo dicha pregunta sin ni siquiera mirar a su subordinado, porque sus ojos estaban fijos en el informe de Inuoe Orihime.

—Se encontró con la señorita Matsumoto Rangiku, señor.

—Ah, ya veo… dime Ulquiorra –Aizen levanto la mirada–. ¿Tú crees que estas listo para este trabajo? ¿Crees conocer a la victima lo suficiente?

—Si, Aizen-sama.

—¿Entonces que es lo que te preocupa?

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, Aizen-sama. He creído por un momento que esperaríamos a que ella tuviera…

—¿No crees que ya hemos esperado demasiado?

—Si, Aizen-sama. Lo que usted ordene.

—Prepara todo, tomate el tiempo que necesites para que salga todo bien, pero tampoco tardes mucho. Recuerda que lo quiero a él también.

Ulquiorra miro a Aizen por un momento notando como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

—No hay necesidad de romper una familia, Ulquiorra.

/

—¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!

Ese fue el grito descomunal que dio Hitsugaya cuando puso el primer pie en su departamento y vio la escena que se estaba desarrollando en sus narices.

—¡Hitsugaya-kun! –Hinamori fue directo hacia él–. No se que hacer para frenarla, ella… ¡Va a mata a Hisagui-san!

Toushiro tiro de Momo hacia abajo justo a tiempo antes de que una taza que voló por el aire les diera de lleno en la cara. Hitsugaya escucho el estallido del artículo en la pared y al mirar bien, una venita afloro en su cien.

—¡Matsumotoooo! ¡Maldita sea, esa era mi taza favorita!

Ichigo hizo el amague de esconderse atrás de una lámpara que tenia cerca, mientras que Uryuu busco con su mirada a Orihime y la encontró escondida debajo de la mesa. Desde libros, tazas, platos, adornos de mesa y floreros se podían ver que iban en varias direcciones en el aire, pero todos con la intención de golpear a Hisagui Shuhei.

—¡Maldito! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Cretino! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Estafador! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Idiota! ¡Mentiroso!...

Y por cada insulto, un proyectil. Mientras que los intentos de Hisagui para explicarse eran en vano, que gateaba por todo el suelo tratando de encontrar alguna protección, pero debes en cuando un adorno le daba de lleno en la cabeza.

—E-Espera te dije que hay una muy buena explicación.

—¡Cállate!

Rangiku tenia un cuadro de cristal que era una replica de un disco de Los Beatles y que estaba a punto de darle por la cabeza a Hisagui, pero fue agarrada a tiempo por su jefe.

—¡Detente, Matsumoto! –grito Hitsugaya agarrándola de las muñecas.

De un solo movimiento le saco el cuadro de las manos y la hizo sentar en la silla mas próxima que encontró.

—¿Acaso te volviste loca? –exclamo Hitsugaya mirándola furiosamente–. ¿Pensabas romper mi replica de Los Beatles? ¿Eh?

Rangiku reacciono de lo que estaba sucediendo y parpadeo viendo a su jefe, para luego bajar la cabeza arrepentida.

—Lo siento –se disculpo.

—¿Lo sientes? Si, claro, ya veo como lo sientes –apunto en dirección al living–. Mira como has dejado mi departamento ¡Hecho añicos! Ni el sueldo de toda una vida te va a salvar de esta, Matsumoto. Y alguien podría hacerme el favor de decirme ¿Qué diablos paso aquí?

Uryuu y Orihime salieron de debajo de la mesa, Ichigo hizo a un lado la lámpara, Hisagui se paro finalmente y Rangiku rompió a llorar.

—Hisagui Shuhei es un policía encubierto –gimoteo Rangiku–. Y estoy segura de que se acerco a mí porque esta investigando a Gin.

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio, pero la única que reacciono ante las palabras de Matsumoto fue Momo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué Hisagui-san es policía? ¿Pero como?

Hitsugaya supo que esa noche iba a ser muy larga.

/

Una semana ya había pasado desde aquellos acontecimientos y todo daba paso para que nuevos sucesos se hagan presentes, silenciosos y moderados. Pero al final todo aquello que no se dice, termina saliendo a la luz.

—¡Que tengas un buen día de trabajo, Uryuu! –exclamo una bella y resplandeciente Orihime dándole un beso a su esposo–. Recuerda que hoy debemos ir a cenar a lo de tu padre.

—Si, no te preocupes que estaré aquí a las siete en punto.

Uryuu sonrío con agrado y poso su mano en el abultado vientre de su esposa.

—Estoy ansioso por que nazca, se que será una hermosa princesa como su madre.

—¡Ishida-kun!

Orihime abrazo a Uryuu con felicidad, ella también estaba muy ansiosa por conocer la carita de su bebé y sabia que no faltaba mucho para ello. Nunca pensó que en su vida podría a llegar a ser tan feliz, todo se lo debía a Ishida, a él y su gran amor.

—Hoy terminare de arreglar la habitación para el bebé, hiciste un gran trabajo, Ishida-kun.

—Es nuestro hijo, debíamos decorar su habitación juntos ¿Pero porque pones esa cara?

—Porque creo que nos hemos apresurado con el color.

—Se que será una niña, el rosa estará bien.

Ambos volvieron a reír, esos pequeños momentos eran los suyos. Ninguno de los dos se percato de que un par de ojos turquesas los miraba con análisis. Esos dos ojos turquesas que pertenecían a un hombre que tenia el destino de ellos en sus manos.

—¿Lo tienes todo listo? –pregunto sin quitar su mirada sobre la pareja.

—Si, para hoy la chica pidió un servicio de…

/

—Si, ya lo se, se perfectamente lo que debo hacer –Ichigo bufo, Hitsugaya cuando quería era peor que una madre dando indicaciones–. ¡Que si! ¡He dicho que si! Oye, que no te he gritado… Bien, pero eres tú el que se pone loquito… Si, si, lo siento… ¿Contento? Ahí viene nuestra presa –susurro ladeando la cabeza para esconder su celular–. Voy a cortarte así que no te ofendas. Adiós.

—Kurosaki Ichigo.

La voz de Aizen siempre había sido imponente, pero jamás había tenido gran efecto en Ichigo, eso era algo que el sujeto siempre supo muy bien. Ambos se sonrieron por educación, mientras Ichigo guardaba su celular en su bolsillo.

—Aizen.

—Me han dicho que hay un tema que quiere tratar conmigo ¿Puedo saber de que se trata?

—Si, claro. Pase a mi despacho, si no le molesta.

—Claro que no, disculpe que haya venido yo hasta aquí y no haya esperado hasta que usted vaya a mi oficina.

Ichigo le sonrío falsamente dando por zanjado ese pequeño detalle, es mas, Ichigo se había retrasado al propósito porque sabia muy bien que al primer minuto de hacerlo esperar Aizen no dudaría ni un momento en venir por él. Por el simple hecho de tener como asistente medico a Hinamori Momo. Ahora que sabía el verdadero interés que surgía detrás de Aizen por Hinamori había estado al tanto de cada detalle y movimiento. Pero por esta vez usaría a su favor esa disimulada obsesión que tenia Aizen por la novia de su amigo.

—Espero que no le moleste la presencia de mi asistente, hay muchas historias clínicas y trabajo por hacer. Y el tema que debo tratar con usted no es estrictamente confidencial.

—No se preocupe, Kurosaki –Aizen le sonrío a Hinamori, quien se levanto de su asiento para hacerle una leve reverencia–. La presencia de Hinamori-kun jamás será una molestia para mí.

"_Si, claro. Maldito mal nacido, seguro que es una retorcida bendición para ti tener a Momo nuevamente cerca"_ pensó Ichigo notando como Hinamori le devolvía la sonrisa a Aizen y regresaba a hacer su trabajo como de costumbre.

Los dos hombres se sentaron en sus sillas respectivas con un escritorio de por medio.

—Voy a ir al grano, sabe que no soy hombre de grandes explicaciones y efusivas palabras –dijo Ichigo.

—Dígalo sin problemas.

—Con Toushiro estamos bajo una importante pista sobre el Síndrome Hollow y empezaremos una especial investigación. Vera…

Y mientras Ichigo le explicaba no muy detalladamente la situación a Aizen sobre la paciente de Toushiro y la posibilidad de frenar el gen portador para el nacimiento sano de la criatura, el joven Kurosaki pudo contar mentalmente las reiteradas veces en las que Aizen dejo de prestarle atención por una milésima de segundo para mirar de reojo a Hinamori. Ahí estaba su punto débil, Ichigo lo sabía y lo pondría a su favor.

—Por eso creemos con Toushiro que este seria un avance grandioso, al nacer la criatura podríamos tratarla para salvarla. Si es así estaríamos a pocos pasos de encontrar el _antídoto del Síndrome Hollow._

Ante sus últimas palabras Aizen miro a Hinamori por última vez, volvió sus ojos sobre Ichigo y sonrío con autosuficiencia.

—No se dice mas Kurosaki Ichigo –Aizen se paro de su asiento–. Cuentan con todo mi apoyo financiero.

Hinamori al escucharlo miro a Aizen con cierta admiración _"Que gran hombre"_ pensó la joven.

"_Arrogante. Pero al fin y al cabo cayo redondo"_ pensó por su parte Ichigo.

Ese momento fue cortado por Rukia que sin querer entro al despacho de Ichigo sin golpear.

—Oh, lo siento tanto –se disculpo torpemente–. No era mi intención, solo venia a buscar a Hinamori.

—Enana, esta bien que seas mi novia, pero debes golpear antes de entrar.

—¡Idiota! –a Rukia se le enrojecieron las orejas–. ¿Quién te dijo a ti que yo soy tu novia?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué acaso no lo eres? –Ichigo arqueo una ceja y Hinamori ahogo una risita divertida–. Yo ya lo había dado por sentado.

—Pues yo no, fíjate que en ningún momento te escuche preguntármelo.

Rukia fue a paso de gigante hasta su amiga, tomo su abrigo, cartera y tironeando de Momo se la llevaba a los trastos.

—Y no vine aquí para verte, sino porque Momo tiene que tratar unos temas personales con un asesor de becas que la esta buscando.

Aizen al escuchar a la pequeña Kuchiki levanto sugerentemente sus cejas sabiendo que Aroneiro estaba haciendo –al parecer– bien su trabajo.

—Pero si todavía no es su hora de salida.

—No importa –Rukia lo miro amenazante–. No es culpa de mi amiga que dejes todo para ultimo momento.

—Pero Rukia-san…

—¡Que no se hable mas! –Rukia tiro por la borda los intentos de Hinamori–. ¡Vamos!

Solo se escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

—No la entiendo, después de todos los besucones que me ha dado –susurro Ichigo olvidándose de que tenía compañía.

—Al parecer los temas amorosos no son su fuerte ¿Verdad, Kurosaki Ichigo? –expreso Aizen viendo fijamente la puerta.

/

Orihime tarareaba la canción de moda que estaban pasando en ese momento por la radio, mientras terminaba de sacar del tendedero los delantales blancos de repuesto de su marido y que ya estaban secos.

—Ah, pero que rico aroma –expreso oliendo la ropa limpia.

Fue ahí cuando sintió el timbre y dejando la ropa arriba de la mesa, se retiro para atender.

—¿Si?

Abrió la puerta notando la presencia de dos hombres; el primero era morocho, grandote y enorme, de complexión robusta y alto; el otro mas bien flacucho, mucho mas bajo, de piel pálida y cabello negro, al cual no lograba verle los ojos porque la gorra de su uniforme no se lo permitía.

—Somos los electricistas, usted pidió el servicio por un cortocircuito que hay en una de las habitaciones de su hogar –expreso de forma algo grotesca el más grande los dos.

—Oh, si. Claro, claro, yo misma he llamado para que vengan –Orihime los hizo pasar y cerro la puerta tras de si–. El cortocircuito esta en una de las habitaciones de arriba. Síganme, por favor.

Con su correspondiente amabilidad Inuoe dirigió a los hombres hasta la habitación nueva del bebé, porque cuando la estaban arreglando y decorando con Ishida se habían dado cuenta del pequeño problema de electricidad que tenia la habitación, así fue que ella misma decidió arreglar ese tema cuanto antes.

—Es aquí.

—Permítame –la voz gruesa del más flaquito hizo hincapié entrando a la habitación.

El muchacho se agacho hasta el nacimiento de la boca de los enchufes de dicho cuarto, abrió su porta herramientas para empezar a trabajar…

—Bueno, estaré abajo, tengo cosas que hacer –anuncio ella–. Cualquier cosa me avisan.

Y en cuando volteo, Orihime choco de frente con el hombre más corpulento, quien jamás se había movido de la puerta de la habitación. Él curvo sus labios en una sonrisa retorcida.

—Creo que te llego la hora, princesa.

—¿Eh?

Orihime dio un paso hacia atrás asustada, pero no logro reaccionar a tiempo porque el otro sujeto ya la había agarrado de atrás y tapo su boca con un pañuelo húmedo. Ella quiso gritar, pero no pudo. Cayo inconsciente en menos de lo que una gota de lluvia muere al tocar el suelo.

—Bien hecho, Ulquiorra.

—Cierra la boca, Yammy. Y ayúdame con el cuerpo, que es peso muerto y pesa más.

—Pesa porque esta embarazada, baka.

En ese momento, Ulquiorra escucho un cuchicheo proveniente desde la calle.

—Ten el cuerpo de esta onna, Yammy –dijo dándole a Inuoe–. Ten cuidado con tu fuerza que eres capaz de romperla.

—Cállate, imbecil.

Al asomarse sigilosamente por la ventana, Ulquiorra noto la presencia de un pareja que al aparecer venia discutiendo.

—Por favor, tienes que escucharme. Si me das la oportunidad de explicarme.

—¡Ya déjame en paz! ¡No te quiero escuchar!

—Rangiku-san te estoy pidiendo por favor.

—Que no –ella lo encaró–. ¿Acaso es tan difícil de entender, señor policía?

Hisagui revoleo los ojos ya un poco cansado de ese trato, era cierto que había mentido con respecto a su trabajo, pero era su deber. Rangiku al no dejarlo que se explique estaba imaginando cosas que no eran.

—Y será que me dejes visitar a mi amiga en paz, el baby y yo no necesitamos de vigilancia.

—Ya bájame un cambio, Rangiku-san.

Matsumoto lo ignoro y subió las pequeñas escalinatas que daban la bienvenida al hogar Ishida-Inuoe, toco la puerta tres veces, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Repitió y toco timbre, pero nada.

—Que raro, no hay nadie –dijo confundida y poso su oreja en la puerta.

—¿Qué haces? –cuestiono Hisagui acercándose a ella.

—Al parecer no hay nadie, pero escucho ruido adentro.

"_Maldición"_ pensó levemente preocupado Ulquiorra observando todo desde el primer piso de la casa.

—Es la radio –dijo Hisagui al sacar la oreja de la puerta–. Quizás salio a comprar y la dejo prendida.

—Hump, nadie te pidió opinión.

Rangiku le hizo un desprecio a Hisagui y se volvió en sus pasos, ignorándolo.

—¿Ya se fueron? –susurro Yammy.

—Si, ya se están yendo –dijo viendo como Rangiku y Shuhei volvían a discutir a la vez que llegaban a la esquina.

—¿Qué haremos ahora?

Ulquiorra miro a Orihime.

—Esperar.

/

En las primeras horas del anochecer, la calma parecía rondar la ciudad de Tokio aunque Ichigo creyera que esa ciudad jamás tendría calma y él tampoco con los trastornos bipolares de Rukia.

—No, no es que jamás vaya a entender a Rukia –al estacionar su auto en la cochera de su edificio, se bajo del mismo–. ¡Jamás entenderé a las mujeres! –se quejo cerrando su auto de un fuerte portazo.

Bien, solo era cuestión de esperar hasta mañana, de seguro con lo rara que era Rukia ya se le habría de pasar su trastorno. Quizás mañana se le aparecía como una enamorada sin remedio o algo así y mientras iba pensando en estas cosas, Ichigo llego a la puerta de su departamento sorprendiéndose de encontrar a esa persona allí, quien parecía estar muy indecisa de si tocar o no la puerta.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí, Senna?

Al escuchar la voz del joven Kurosaki, la chica dio un pequeño brinco del susto.

—¡Oh, Ichigo! Yo… no sabia si golpear o no.

—Bueno, si… ¿Y que quieres?

—¿Yo? Etto… no, yo solo…

—Vamos, Senna –suspiro cansino–. Lo que tengas que decir, dilo de una vez, sabes muy bien que…

—Si, ya se que no quieres saber nada de mi. No te preocupes que solo… venia a despedirme.

—¿Despedirte?

—Así es, me voy de Tokio. Me salio un trabajo fuera de la ciudad. Por eso venia a despedirme y a disculparme, me quedo muy en claro todo cuando tu novia me metió presa por algo que no hice.

—Oye, sobre eso Senna, se que Rukia estuvo mal, pero…

—No, esta bien. Solo vine a disculparme por mi actitud…

Ichigo la miro confundido.

—¿Solo eso?

Senna bajo su mirada apresumbrada, Ichigo le parecía haber visto esa mirada. Era la de alguien que ocultaba algo, de alguien que quería decir algo, pero no podía.

—Si, solo eso –dijo ella brindándole una efímera sonrisa.

Por su parte en Karakura…

La calma también quería abrigar dicho pueblo, pero ella supo que eso no era tan cierto cuando vio llegar a la puerta de su hogar a cierto joven que llevaba consigo ese peculiar cabello blanco.

Yoruichi entro al laboratorio de Urahara notando como este revisaba unas formulas químicas.

—Dime que estas aquí porque has logrado que Soi Fog firme la libertad condicional para Kurotsuchi-san –dijo Urahara dejando sus formulas de lado.

—Ella ya ha dado el si –la mujer reposo su espalda en la pared.

—Pero aun no lo ha largado –él achino sus ojos.

—No lo hará de un día para el otro, a pesar de los privilegios que tenemos, hay cierta burocracia que respetar aunque sea mínimo.

—Mentira, ella lo hace para fastidiarme.

—No seas infantil, Kisuke.

—¿Qué sucede?

Yoruichi suspiro.

—Tienes visitas.

.

.

Urahara se acomodo su sombrero y entro al living de su hogar notando al joven que lo esperaba sentado en el sofá, perdido con su mirada en una fotografía de la mesa ratona en donde una Momo junto a Renji, ambos niños de preescolar, mostraban sus nuevas mochilas de animales exóticos.

—La cuide y trate de criarla como si fuera una hija para mí.

—Hinamori me comento de que ella jamás fue al jardín y a la escuela como una chica normal –dijo Toushiro.

—Así es, recibió educación particular –afirmo Urahara entendiendo el punto del chico–. Esa foto fue tomada una vez en la que Hinamori-chan se encapricho en tener un guardapolvo de jardín y una mochila de animal al igual que sus… hermanos. Si, porque son sus hermanos, Hitsugaya-san.

—Ya lo se.

Toushiro posos sus ojos en Urahara.

—Supongo que estoy listo –dijo finalmente–. Quiero escuchar lo que no te atreviste a decirme la última vez.

Urahara asintió y se saco su sombrero, en una actitud entre solemne e incomoda.

/

A las siete en punto había prometido estar nuevamente en su hogar y él nunca faltaba a su palabra, mucho menos si se trataba de su mujer. Ishida cerró la puerta de su coche poniéndole la alarma, subió las escalinatas hacia su hogar pensando en darse una ducha refrescante antes de partir hacia lo de su padre.

Y cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar...

—Mi amor, ya llegue…

Freno en seco sus palabras al notar el destrozo y desorden que había en su casa, y al sentir algo frío posarse sobre su sien, trago saliva; mas aun cuando el ruido del gatillo de aquella arma que lo estaba apuntando lo lleno de escalofríos. Una horrible sensación se arremolino en su estomago y pecho, era el miedo por aquello a lo que mas amaba, en su mas puro estado.

—Bienvenido a casa, doctorcito.

—¿En donde esta mi esposa? –pregunto entre dientes.

—Oh, ella esta muy bien.

—¿Esta viva?

—Lo puedes averiguar si quieres, claro… si vienes con nosotros. Aizen-sama quiere intercambiar unas palabras contigo.

La risa grosera y escalofriante de ese hombre le hizo a Uryuu cerrar sus ojos. Supo en ese momento que no tenía escapatoria, que si realmente quería saber a donde se habían llevado a su familia… tenia que ir con ellos.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Oh, por favor no me odien. Ya se lo que deben estar pensando "Miles de meses que no postea un capitulo y cuando lo hace ¡puf! ¡Pasa esto!". Pero bueno, en mi defensa yo ya les había advertido que cosas así pasarían y esto es solo el comienzo del final.

Espero de todo corazón haber recompensado tanto tiempo de espera y que les haya gustado el capitulo.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

/*/

Orihime y Uryuu han desaparecido y son buscados desesperadamente por sus amigos. Aizen siente que tiene ventaja y hace su próximo movimiento junto a Aroneiro. Los recuerdos llenan la memoria de Ichigo, impotente por no haber protegido a sus amigos; mientras Rukia le cuenta la verdad de su hermana Hisana a Momo, quien conmovida decide tener una charla con Urahara y Yoruichi. Y entre tanta oscuridad, Rangiku trae luz y calma con el nacimiento de su hijo, pero… su felicidad esta sentenciada.

/*/

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	20. Chapter 20

Domo, domo ^^

Acá estoy después de muchos meses, de mucho tiempo, de muchos días… bueno, ustedes ya saben. Pero aquí me tienen, actualizando, al fin.

Como en cada actualización, me disculpo por la tardanza.

Lo saben muy bien, Bleach no me pertenece, cada personaje de esta obra son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es mía, cualquier plagio a la misma, se la vera con Dios. Ya saben ;)

No los molesto mas, ¡a leer!

[xxxx]

**Casi cielo, Casi infierno**

Capitulo XX

_La primavera había llegado con un sol que se asomaba por el este y los árboles de cerezo desprendían de sus ramas sus coloridas hojas en los imponentes jardines japoneses. Un pétalo rosa tocó las suaves mejillas de Inuoe Orihime, quien miro entre asombrada y avergonzada al joven que tenia frente a sus ojos. _

—_Ishida-kun._

—_Es un regalo, Inuoe-san. Y los regalos no se desprecian. _

—_¡No te hubieses molestado! —dijo, moviendo sus manos de arriba hacia debajo alevosamente. _

—_Pero es tu cumpleaños, Orihime. _

_La había llamado por su nombre de pila, ella sintió que su corazón palpito con fuerza, algo burbujeaba en su estomago, y sabia que no era hambre. Orihime estiro sus manos para recibir con ternura el oso de peluche que le regalaba su amigo, pero antes de que pudiera agarrarlo, el oso cayó al piso junto a un rugido que hizo eco en el lugar._

—_¡Teme! _

_Ichigo Kurosaki acompaño su grito de guerra con un golpe a mano cerrada en el rostro de Uryuu Ishida. _

—_¡No! —gritó Inuoe—. ¡Por favor, Kurosaki-kun! ¡Ishida-kun! _

_Ishida estaba en el suelo con su mano en la boca conteniendo la sangre… _

—¡Mierda! —gritó Ichigo, abriendo sus ojos.

Con impotencia arrojo una silla contra la pared, desordenando mas si era posible, la escena que estaba amargamente viendo sus ojos. No podía ser cierto. Ellos no. Inuoe e Ishida no. Él había jurado proteger a sus amigos y este era el resultado que obtenía.

—Cálmate, Ichigo —dijo Isshin, mirando de reojo a Ryuuken.

—¿Qué me calme? ¿Me estas pidiendo que me calme? —con impotencia Ichigo agarro del cuello a su padre—. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿A donde… a donde se los han llevado? ¿Qué carajos están haciendo con ellos?

—¡Te dije que te calmaras! Con esa actitud no llegaras a ninguna parte y no solucionaras nada.

La desazón se adueñó de su cuerpo por entero, tembló y quiso gritar o arrancarse el cabello él mismo, pero en un trágico segundo de conciencia, le dio la razón a su padre. Con esa actitud jamás lograría encontrar a sus amigos. Salió de allí corriendo, no quería ver mas, solo quería hacer algo.

¿Pero qué?

—¡Kurosaki! —gritó Hitsugaya.

—No lograra nada con ponerse así.

Toushiro miro de perfil a Urahara, quien se hizo presente en el lugar cuando ambos se enteraron de lo sucedido. Todos sintieron el impacto de la noticia, nadie había estado ajeno a ello, a excepción de Urahara.

—Eso es porque ningún ser preciado para usted desapareció en manos de estos criminales.

—Hitsugaya-san ¿Usted cree que no conozco los alcances de Aizen-san? ¿En verdad cree que no?

Un frío y leve viento movió sus cabellos, un escalofrió amigo se prendió a su espalda; recordando lo que horas atrás le había confesado Urahara Kisuke. Toushiro terminó por admitir que Urahara había visto demasiado, que tal vez algo así se esperaba y que… nadie allí presente sabia lo que aún les deparaba el futuro.

La incertidumbre de sus pensamientos, lo lleno de tristeza, remordimiento y angustia. Con la imagen de Ryuuken Ishida en el medio de la barbarie que habían dejado en la casa de su hijo los hombres de Aizen, Toushiro decidió irse del lugar… no soportaba ver nada mas.

Entendía a Ichigo, lo entendía a la perfección.

Las sirenas de la policía empezaron a sentirse a lo lejos, ya no quería escucharlas, era como estar en la peor novela de suspenso policial en donde el final los asechaba con el peor matiz a cuestas.

/

Suspiró. El reflejo de la mujer de rostro pálido que la observaba se mostraba cansada, con signos de que algo desconocido la perturbaba, y aun así, un brillo calido se colaba por sus ojos, aquella mujer tenía los cachetes más regordetes que de costumbre y…

—¡Estoy mas cachetona! —exclamó Rangiku, horrorizada.

Ella acercó más su cara al espejo, algo perturbada por como su rostro había cambiado con el correr de los meses que llevaba su embarazo. No queriendo pensar cuanto mas cambios podría experimentar en los dos meses restantes que le quedaban, Rangiku llevo sus manos a su vientre sintiendo la vida crecer a cada momento, la vida de un niño.

—Serás un hermoso varoncito —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de anhelo—. Sé que serás muy guapo, tan guapo como tu madre. No te parecerás en nada a tu padre, porque acá entre nosotros, hijo; él es muy feo.

El silencio volvió a invadir su espacio personal solo por unos segundos para luego romperse con la sonora carcajada de la mujer. La hacia sentir bien insultar a Gin a su manera, él se lo merecía. Rangiku volvió a suspirar, pero con mas fortaleza ¿Así que de esta manera se sentía una mujer cuando un hombre la abandonaba? Si, le había agarrado el efecto tardío. Quizás era por el hecho de que iba a dar a luz en poco tiempo.

Sin pensarlo, Rangiku salio del baño para volver a los minutos con una cámara de fotos en mano, se posó frente al espejo con el vientre al aire y se sacó una foto de cuerpo entero en la dulce espera. Solo deseaba una cosa: volver a sacarse esa misma foto, pero con su hijo en brazos. Un lindo niño, un varoncito al cual debía elegirle un nombre.

—Al final, no pude decirle a Orihime que ya sabía el sexo de mi hijo. Será mejor que la llame.

Al llamar, una voz gruesa atendió del otro lado. No era Uryuu, tampoco Orihime, pero ella reconoció aquella voz:

—¿Hisagui-san? ¿Qué haces en la casa de Orihime?

/

El humo transparente flameaba discreto desde la bebida oscura que se posaba entre las manos de Hinamori, ella sintió sus manos quemarse levemente y dejo la taza en la mesa con rapidez, sabia que el café se hacia con agua tibia y no hirviendo, pero siempre se olvidaba de aquel detalle.

—Lo siento mucho, Rukia-san. Me has dejado helada. Nunca imagine algo así.

—No tienes que… en verdad, lo asimilare mejor con el tiempo —Rukia poso sus ojos en el café—. No me gusta el café, Hinamori.

—Oh, lo siento.

—Tú también estas algo despistada ¿Sucede algo?

—¡Rukia-san lo que me has contado me ha dejado estupida! No se como reaccionaria yo en tu lugar, saber que realmente Kuchiki-san era el esposo de tu hermana mayor, de que te raptaron cuando eras solo una bebé indefensa… ¿Por qué hay gente tan mala? —respiró con mas tranquilidad—. Kuchiki-san ha llevado consigo una gran responsabilidad.

—Si. Para mi nii-sama siempre será… nii-sama.

Hinamori tomo la mano de Rukia con cariño.

—Eso es lo único que importa.

—Lo sé.

—¿Un té?

—Si, por favor.

Mientras el agua de la tetera se calentaba con lentitud, Hinamori aun procesaba con pesada parsimonia la historia de Rukia, porque si lo pensaba mejor, su amiga también había sido adoptada formando lazos que van más allá de los biológicos. Si había algo que las hacia mas parecidas, era esto que acaba de enterarse, sin duda alguna.

La vida tenía cosas interesantes, algunos vaivenes indefinidos, pero hilos que se unían entre ellos por alguna razón, orígenes que solo le pertenecen a cada persona y definen lo que son, lo que quieren ser.

Ella no era la excepción, tenía un origen y… quería saber cual era. No se lo había planteado antes, pero la vida desde un tiempo hasta ahora le había marcado indicios de que el pasado formaba al futuro y así sucesivamente. Amaba su vida, no renegaba de lo que era ni de lo que había sido, pero una etapa necesitaba ser cerrada, por el bien de ella y de los que amaba: su familia.

—¿Hinamori?

Sus ojos se abrieron volviendo a la realidad y cruzaron mirada con Rukia.

—Perdón, deje hervir el agua.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, nada —dijo Hinamori, apagando el fuego.

/

La claridad del amanecer poseía una suavidad representada en sus colores peculiares, amarillo en mezcla con un rosa pálido, en donde un indiscreto violeta fuerte quería imponerse. Nunca un amanecer le había parecido tan triste, ajeno y maldito. El humo salio de sus labios oscilando la tentación de parecer veneno… su hijo siempre le recrimino de su adicción al tabaco.

—Quizás deba dejar de fumar ¿No, Uryuu?

La cerilla del cigarrillo cayó al suelo, nadie y ni siquiera él se dio cuenta, era un hecho insignificante, pequeño y normal ¿Quién podría darse cuenta que una cerilla…?

Ryuuken Ishida observo con detenimiento los alrededores que daban a la casa de su hijo, y para cerciorarse mejor, salio hacia fuera. Miró con atención hacia su derecha, luego hacia su izquierda, camino hacia la esquina y viceversa. Todas las casas pertenecientes al barrio donde vivía su hijo tenían una característica muy peculiar: poseían más ventanas que paredes. El hogar Ishida-Inuoe… no era la excepción.

—No puede ser…

Si, alguien tenia que haber visto algo de lo sucedió. Y los secuaces de Aizen tenían estudiado los movimientos de Ishida e Inuoe como la palma de su mano.

¡Cortinas! ¿Acaso su hijo y nuera no conocían las cortinas? Y la privacidad de ese barrio ¿Dónde se encontraba?

/

_Susurro su nombre con nostalgia y necesidad de ella, sobresaltándola. Sus usos y costumbres se hicieron entrañables para su persona, que ella no tuviera mas atención hacia él, se había vuelto una locura. _

—_Inuoe…_

_Ella volteo y al notarlo cerca se volvió austera para luego detenerse en la compasión. _

—_Kurosaki-kun. _

_Él no dijo nada por unos segundos y ella espero firmemente que él le gritara, pero nada de eso sucedió. _

—_Tenemos que hablar… por favor. _

—_¿De que quieres hablar, Kurosaki-kun?_

—_¿Acaso no es obvio? ¿Me estas evadiendo?_

—_No, no es eso, yo jamás…_

—_Entonces… ¡¿Qué?! _

_Su tono austero volvió como de costumbre, ella retrocedió dos pasos abriendo grandes sus cuencas, Ichigo siempre olvidaba que con ella se debía tener más tacto. Orihime era tan sensible…_

—_Lo siento. _

—_Kurosaki-kun nosotros lo intentamos, volvimos a ser novios, pero no funciono. Ya… ya no era lo mismo de antes. A mí me duele demasiado decir esto, yo nunca pensé…_

_La voz de Orihime se quebró haciendo entrar a Ichigo en un trauma emocional, él posó su mano en el hombro de la chica, reconfortándola. Orihime agradeció el gesto secándose sus lágrimas. _

—_¿Te hice mucho daño, verdad? _

_Ella corrió su mirada, su boca se frunció en duelo, sintiendo como la herida en su corazón sangraba sin remedio. No había marcha atrás y no quería responder a esa pregunta. _

—_No hace falta que lo digas —prosiguió él—. Yo lo sé. _

—_Lo siento tanto._

—_No, Inuoe. El que lo siente realmente soy yo. Con el tiempo, quizás, todo vuelva a ser como antes o un poco mejor ¿Podemos ser amigos, verdad? _

—_¡Claro que si, Kurosaki-kun! _

_Desde ahora en adelante debía vivir con eso, con ser su amigo. Ichigo debía sobrellevar lo que había sido y lo que ya no seria, porque sus decisiones tuvieron consecuencias, debía aceptarlo. _

—_Inuoe…_

—_¡Kurosaki-kun, lo siento! —Orihime hizo una leve reverencia—. Debo irme, tengo algo urgente que resolver. _

_No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Ichigo vio la figura de Orihime alejarse hasta llegar al final del pasillo donde la estaba esperando Uryuu, con un gran sobre de papel madera entre sus manos. _

_La imagen se desalineo entre sus ojos, esfumándose. Un segundo después, Ichigo se encontraba en la entrada de su instituto recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara por parte de los gamberros que siempre lo buscaban porque odiaban su cabello color naranja, o porque les había ganado en un partido de fútbol escolar o seguramente una de sus novias estaba secretamente enamorada de él._

_No, ahora que lo recordaba, se trataba de algo completamente diferente._

—_¡Te juro que te matare, Kurosaki! —gritó su agresor._

_Ichigo se levanto del suelo y clavo su mirada enardecida en el sujeto que intentaba venderles drogas a unos jóvenes de años inferiores. Les estaba diciendo que "ese polvito blanco" los ayudaría a retener cuando estudiaran, que era "la entrada a una excelente calificación". Los estaba engañando e Ichigo Kurosaki no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados al ver tanto descaro. _

—_¡No te metas en mis negocios, estupido! _

_El sujeto volvió para atacar a Ichigo, pero este lo esquivo hincándose en dirección contraria para poder golpear a su oponente en la boca del estomago. _

—_¡Yo te voy a mostrar como terminaran tus negocios, mal nacido! —exclamó Ichigo con dureza, sintiendo como una avalancha de personas venían hacia él—. Demonios._

_Vio pasar pastadas, puñetazos, esquivo empujones y avalanchas, pero en el momento en el que un hombre corpulento fue hacia él con un bastón en mano, Ichigo supo que no le quedaba tiempo de hacer una obra maestra, solo espero el impacto._

—_Te has descuidado, Kurosaki._

_Esa voz… Ichigo abrió los ojos, logrando ver como su atacante estaba desmayado contra la pared de entrada al instituto. Le habían salvado el pellejo y se trataba de…_

—_¡I-Ishida!_

—_Estas en malas condiciones, Kurosaki ¿Necesitas ayuda?_

—_¡Teme! —Ichigo se reincorpo con dificultad—. No te metas en mis asuntos, puky. _

—_¿Tus asuntos? Te equivocas, Kurosaki. No te olvides que soy el presidente del centro de estudiantes, esto no es solo tu asunto, sino también el mío. Delincuentes vendiéndole droga a los estudiantes de instituto… inaceptable. _

—_No te metas en mi camino, Ishida. Porque puede que te golpee por accidente._

_Ishida hizo silencio, luego de pensar mejor las palabras de Ichigo, susurró: _

—_Creo que nos debemos una charla._

—_Nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar. Tú y yo… ya no somos amigos. _

_Esas palabras causaron tal impresión en Uryuu que no logro detectar que un joven iba a atacarlo por la espalda, pero Ichigo reaccionó a tiempo golpeando al sujeto antes de que toque a Ishida. Porque a pesar de sus palabras él sabia… que no eran verdaderas, por mas que ya estuvieran dichas._

Apoyó sus manos sobre el suelo y las empuñó, un par de lagrimas mojaron la superficie haciéndolo sentir débil, deprimido. No podía frenar la angustia acumulada en su pecho. Desde la desaparición de Lisa y luego en el estado que la habían encontrado, él debía haber hecho algo, no estaban tratando con un desentendido. Aizen era un ser dispuesto a la peor maldad para llevar a cabo su cometido.

Ichigo sentía que había descuidado a sus amigos, esos pensamientos lo atormentaban.

—Es mi culpa… ¡Es mi maldita culpa!

Su grito desgarrador hizo eco en la bahía de Tokio.

Una suave mano encontró lugar en su hombro, el joven se sobresaltó y volteó de inmediato.

—Ichigo.

—Rukia…

El pequeño y cálido cuerpo de Rukia se unió al suyo en un abrazo.

Y así, los días poco a poco se transformaron en pena.

/

Hirako miro con indiferencia las noticias de la televisión, donde hacia más de una semana especulaban sobre el paradero del doctor Uryuu Ishida y su esposa Inuoe Orihime. Se decía cada cosa aberrante que ya era intolerable, porque lo hacían pensar en la posibilidad de que algo de eso fuera cierto. Terminó por apagar la dichosa televisión.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hiyori.

—Odio a Aizen.

La joven entrecerró sus parpados con tristeza, ella también lo odiaba.

—Espero que Orihime-chan este bien.

—¿Acaso la conocías?

Hiyori le llamo la atención, Hirako ladeo la cabeza en dirección a ella con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Celosa?

—¡No bromees en una situación así! Y responde lo que te pregunte, puky.

—La conocía, hipotéticamente hablando, pero ella no a mí —suspiró—. La primera vez que la vi fue hace varios años atrás cuando visite una vez a Isshin Kurosaki, ella era la novia de Ichigo Kurosaki. Luego, hace poco, supe que se había casado con Ishida Uryuu.

—Vaya… ¿Kurosaki e Ishida no eran amigos?

—Lo son. Pero la hermosa y bella chica no se quedo con el guapo héroe, sino con el ñoño.

—He visto fotos de Ishida Uryuu… es un hombre muy elegante —opinó Hiyori, sorprendiendo a Hirako.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

En ese momento, Ukitake y Kyoraku se hicieron presentes.

—¡Vaya, cuanta energía por aquí!

—No es energía sino sorpresa alevosa, Kyoraku-san —respondió Hirako—. ¿Noticias?

—Logramos dar con una base de datos de Aizen sobre lugares que se extiende en los alrededores de Tokio —comento Ukitake—. No sabemos que fiabilidad tiene.

—¿Podrían ser lugares donde tienen a Ishida e Inuoe?

—Es una posibilidad, Hiyori-san. Por ese motivo ya se la entregamos al equipo de las Fuerzas Especiales de Soi Fon, que aun están tras las pistas del caso.

—Por el momento nosotros nos hospedaremos aquí en Osaka —dijo Kyoraku—. Pedimos licencia médica, aunque Aizen debe sospechar que andamos en malos pasos. No es ningún desentendido después de todo.

—¿Reforzaron la protección de Hinamori-chan? —preguntó Hirako.

—Así es… aunque no saben por cuanto tiempo se sostendrá todo esto, esa niña en algún momento deberá saber la verdad.

La sala se lleno de un silencio sepulcral, Ukitake no era el único en saber que el final estaba cerca.

/

—Gracias.

La joven hizo una leve reverencia para luego alejarse del lugar con reserva y lentitud. No tardo mucho en llegar a su casa, la misma no queda muy lejos de la capilla, además se trataba de un pueblo; en donde todo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Domo, Hinamori-chan —saludo Urahara, saliendo de la cocina.

Ella se quedo pensativa en su lugar, mirando con curiosidad al hombre que la había criado como a una verdadera hija, realmente lo adoraba. Era loco, extravagante, sombrío y raro, pero siempre había velado por ella y se había sacrificado en toda su crianza. Urahara era como un ángel guardián, del más extraño que le había enviado Kamisama.

—¿Qué sucede, Hinamori?

La voz de Yoruichi hizo que ahora le prestara atención a ella. Yoruichi era fuerte, aguerrida, con voz de mando y con un deje de maternidad único, ya que cuando se trataba de hablarle de cosas de "solo mujeres" no le picaba la lengua y le decía la verdad, cruda y sin cocinar; pero siempre la había mantenido alerta, cuidándola y vigilando que nada malo le pasara. Una vez quiso ser como ella, pero Yoruichi le recordó que Hinamori Momo había una sola en el mundo y que debía ser ella misma.

—Hinamori, di algo…

Ellos siempre le habían dicho la verdad ¿Cierto?

—¿No es raro? —dijo Hinamori, mirando el suelo.

—¿El qué?

—Que el cura de la iglesia del pueblo que me conoce desde que yo tengo noción… no recuerde que a mí me abandonaron en la puerta de su capilla.

Urahara no supo como describirlo, pero sintió recibir un fuerte golpe en el medio de su pecho, casi cerca del corazón. Yoruichi abrió levemente sus labios, dio un paso hacia delante, pero se detuvo ¿Por qué quiso caminar hacia Momo y abrazarla? Ah, si. Porque eso hacia cuando era una niña, Momo siempre se quedaba tranquila cuando ella la abrazaba y le decía que todo iba a estar bien. Pero eso niña ya no estaba mas…

—¿A qué te refieres, Hinamori?

Era una pregunta estupida, Yoruichi lo sabia.

—No, no es que yo… yo tenga dudas, claro que no —Momo no quería mirarlos a los ojos, sentía vergüenza y miedo, sin saber porque—. Pero, hay alguna posibilidad de que… ¿Ustedes saben quienes son mis padres biológicos?

Esa pregunta finalmente, había sido formulada. Muchos años preparándose para poder responderla, pero en ese preciso momento tanto Urahara como Yoruichi, no supieron que decir.

/

Tomó una de las carpetas médicas que se encontraban arriba del escritorio, leyó con rápida avives y su peculiar sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—¿Licencia medica? ¿De verdad?

Aizen se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Voy a tomar eso como que estas aun pensando que hacer y no que realmente no te importa.

—Gin… todo esta saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado. Sabia que Kyoraku y Ukitake harían una cosa así, no me sorprendió en absoluto.

Ichimaru no quito la sonrisa de sus labios, después de tanto tiempo de conocer a Aizen debía tomar esas palabras como posibles, él era un hombre astuto, pero Aizen lo era aun mas; todo siempre salio de acuerdo a los planes. Solo una vez no fue así, y por eso se encontraban ahora en ese lugar. Si algo nuevamente volvía a salir mal, no quería pensar en donde terminaría toda esta historia.

—Hay algo que no esta saliendo según tus planes —dijo Gin.

—¿Si?

—Él no ha dicho nada, ha insultado y mandado al infierno a tus hombres, para luego volver a llamar a su esposa.

—¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer, Gin?

—Creo que hasta que no este seguro y vea como se encuentra ella, él realmente no dirá nada. Si jugamos con ese factor quizás… podríamos llegar a un buen puerto. Que estén en contacto por unos minutos, y antes de que él pierda la cordura, nos logre decir algo.

—¿Y si igualmente no nos dice nada?

—Es un riesgo. Quien no arriesga no gana, puede que pierda, pero sino lo intenta nunca lo sabrá.

—Ella esta confiscada.

—¿Qué le harás?

—Por el momento, nada. Ella duerme placidamente, esta embarazada.

—Lo sé. Ulquiorra-kun esta siendo demasiado bueno y gentil con ella —bromeó Gin—. Pensé que se desmoronaría, pero al parecer hay personas que llegan a sorprender.

—Es fuerte, pero ella en realidad no me interesa.

—¿No?

Aizen se levanto de su asiento y camino con elegancia hacia el ventanal de su oficina, observando la ciudad de Tokio, dispuesta a su mereced y su mandato.

—Su hijo… lo que realmente me importa es su hijo.

La sonrisa de Gin se borro completamente, Aizen volvía a sus técnicas antiguas, lo que le provoco un acido sentimiento en la boca del estomago, así como prediciendo un mal augurio.

/

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, los pasos fuertes y pesados retumbaron en su cabeza, no podía ver nada, todo era negro a su alrededor, una banda sobre sus ojos hacia el trabajo. No tenia seguridad de nada, en realidad solo de una cosa, ya no soportaba más el dolor. Si se tenía que diagnosticar a si mismo, debía reportar: más de dos costillas rotas, varias contusiones en todo su cuerpo, un hombro dislocado, presión arterial y taquicardia por causa de algunos electrochoques, deshidratación y paranoia.

—Hey, doctorcito…

No escucho que le estaban hablando, aun sentía las secuelas de la última tortura, se estaba por volver loco de solo pensar una cosa: que su mujer estuviera pasando por el mismo calvario.

—Aizen-sama esta furioso con nosotros, doctor. No has largado palabra alguna, y eso esta mal, muy mal —la voz de su verdugo era gruesa y maliciosa—. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer contigo para que hables, eh?

Su mandíbula tembló, al igual que todo su cuerpo, el miedo lo caló hondo y sufrió, sufrió con solo pensar en ella, la amaba demasiado, por ella y su hija él moriría si era necesario. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas sin poder ser retinadas.

—Inuoe… Inuoe…

Yami empuñó sus manos e hizo crujir sus dedos, odiaba a ese medico. Lo detestaba con aversión, desde mas de un mes que lo tenían así, y él no decía lo que esperaba su jefe escuchar, sino que cada vez que abría su maldita boca era nada mas que para llamar con débil y exhausta voz a su estupida esposa.

Si seguía así, lo terminaría matando.

/

Los pasos de Momo se frenaron frente a la oficina de asesoria académica de la Universidad, quiso escapar un suspiro cansino de sus labios, pero lo retuvo en su interior. Para sorpresa de ella, la puerta se abrió de pronto. Unos profundos ojos se posaron sobre si, el hombre finalmente sonrío satisfecho.

—¡Oh, Hinamori-san!

—¡Aroneiro-san!

Momo retrocedió un paso e hizo una reverencia de respeto. Aroneiro en un acto espontáneo, acerco su rostro al de Hinamori. Un aroma a durazno se filtro en su pecho, él parpadeo al notar a la joven sonrojarse.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Eh?

—Estas preocupada, Hinamori ¿Qué pasa?

Ella bajo su mirada llena de tristeza.

—Puedes contarme, puedo ser tu amigo, si solo por unos minutos me dejas de ver como tu asesor becario.

—Tengo una amiga… ella últimamente no se ha sentido bien, esta triste.

—Ya veo, me imagino que son temas amorosos —se aventuro él.

—No, se equivoca, Aroneiro-san.

—Lo siento —dijo, arrepentido—. Bueno, si piensas en animarla, solo debes recordar algo que le guste y ame. Hazlo, inténtalo por ella.

Momo sonrió recordando que Rangiku adoraba ir de compras.

—Muchas gracias. Es usted muy bueno, Aroneiro-san.

—¿Sabes? Como soy muy bueno, estoy seguro de que has pensado mi propuesta.

—Su propuesta… —susurro Momo, pausadamente.

—Tienes mucho talento, Hinamori-san. No es ninguna locura estudiar en el extranjero. Si me lo preguntas, lo considero una gran experiencia y oportunidad.

—Si, lo entiendo. Solo déme un poco mas de tiempo, aun… no se lo he planteado a mi familia y novio.

—Claro. Estaré pendiente —Aroneiro decidió dejar de acosarla—. ¿Necesitas asesoria?

—Si —admitió ella, apenada—. Me han aconsejado buscar un tutor de proyectos académicos.

Aroneiro respiro con autosuficiencia, las oportunidades no debían dejarse pasar.

.

.

.

—Ya veo.

Hinamori cerró sus ojos comprendiendo la situación.

—Ha recaído bastante, Kurosaki también ha estado pendiente de ella, pero ahora esta muy ocupado siguiendo la investigación de Ishida e Inuoe —Hitsugaya se sentó en el sillón del living y se froto las sienes con cansancio—. Le di unos calmantes para dormir, pero no quiero abusar de ello… ella esta embarazada y podría ser contraproducente.

—La depresión que esta teniendo también es mala para su embarazo, Hitsugaya-kun.

—Es verdad. Lo siento ¿Sabes? Te has estado preocupando mucho, no debes… tú más que nadie debe estar bien.

—Rangiku-san es mi amiga y lo que sucedió con Ishida-kun e Inuoe-san…

Hitsugaya se levanto de inmediato al notar que Hinamori se había largado a llorar, con todo lo sucedido había estado muy pendiente de su seguridad, pero a veces descuidada que Momo era sensible y los hechos injustos la entristecían sobremanera.

—Lo siento, Hinamori —él la abrazo—. Todo esto se solucionara, te lo prometo. No se cuando, pero haré hasta lo imposible.

—Hitsugaya-kun eres tan bueno.

Los latidos de su corazón se calmaron al sentir la frescura del hombre al que amaba, no sabia como describirlo, pero podía resumirlo en solo unas palabras: sin Hitsugaya ella no podría seguir existiendo. A veces se abrumaba al pensar que pudiera haber algo que los pudiera separar.

—No tengas miedo, no a mi lado.

—Nunca, Hitsugaya-kun.

El calido silencio que los unía fue interrumpido por un grito.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¡Matsumoto!

Tanto Hitsugaya como Hinamori corrieron hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba Rangiku, encontrándola sobre la cama respirando agitadamente y sudando, sin poder dejar de gritar de dolor.

—¡Rangiku-san! ¿Qué sucede?

—Hinamori llama rápido a emergencias.

—¡Si!

—Taicho ya no puedo mas —le rogó Rangiku—. ¡Va a nacer!

Hitsugaya se dio cuenta que seria un nacimiento prematuro y… que no había tiempo.

—¡Hinamori! —gritó, y su novia apareció en la puerta con el teléfono en la mano—. Cuelga… necesito que me ayudes.

—¿Eh?

/

La poca luz que aparecía sobre la calle no le impidió seguir esperando a que apareciera la persona que estaba buscando. Durante muchos días, sintió vivir un calvario, pero en el momento que una pista estuvo entre sus manos pudo volver a respirar tranquilo, aunque solo le duro un instante. Porque luego su mundo se lleno de decepción y misterio.

La silueta de la persona apareció sobre el bajo cielo oscuro de Osaka, se movió con soltura y frescura frente a la entrada de aquella mansión, espero a que el carro se fuera de allí para entrar a su casa, pero no logro su cometido.

—¿Nani?

Antes de poder quejarse o gritar, su cuerpo se estampo contra la pared del callejón que quedaba a media cuadra de su hogar. La rapidez con la que había sucedido todo, dejo a la persona sin poder de reacción. Al notar quien era su atacante, abrió sus ojos, sin poder creerlo.

—No te voy a hacer daño, si contestas lo que te voy a preguntar. Voy a destaparte la boca para que respondas, si gritas o intentas algo, no respondo de mi ¿Lo has entendido?

Al no ver respuesta corporal, él apretó su amarre.

—¿Lo has entendido?

La persona asintió de cabeza, sin dar crédito a lo que sucedía.

—¿Conoces a Grimmjow Jeaquerjaques?

Con sumo cuidado fue soltando el agarre, la joven tembló, pero aun así no respondió la pregunta de su captor.

—¿I-Ichigo?

—¡Responde! —gritó, apretando el cuerpo de la fémina con mas fuerza contra la pared—. Responde lo que te pregunte, Senna.

—S-si, si lo conozco —unas lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas—. Ichigo yo… puedo explicártelo…

Ichigo soltó por completo finalmente a Senna, mirándola con decepción y desprecio, dijo:

—Ese día en el que te fuiste a despedir de mi… te note incomoda, te pregunte que sucedía, pero no me dijiste nada, yo intuí que algo ocultabas ¡Pero lo deje pasar! Me sentía bastante avergonzado por lo que te había hecho Rukia ¡Fui un estupido!

—¡Ichigo espera…!

—Ese maldito día… ¡Tú le diste información a Grimmjow Jeaquerjaques de Inuoe! ¿Cierto?

—Ichigo yo…

—¿Le diste o no le diste información sobre Inuoe? —se acerco a ella, tomándola del mentón, exigiéndole una respuesta.

—Si… si, lo hice.

—¿De donde conoces a ese tal Grimmjow?

—Fuimos novios tiempo atrás, no se como él supo que yo te conocía y que también conocía a Inuoe Orihime. Le debía dinero, Ichigo. Él juro que me mataría si no le pagaba, pero ese día que venia por su cobro, él cambio de idea. Si le decía algunas cosas sobre Orihime, él… él daría por saldada mi deuda. No sabía… Ichigo yo no sabia.

—Tus padres tienen mucho dinero, Senna ¡Porque no pediste ayuda!

—Grimmjow es un criminal, no podía pedirle ayuda a mi padre ¡Me hubiera desheredado! ¡Entiéndelo!

—¡Estupida! —Ichigo la soltó con rabia—. Hace más de un mes que no sabemos nada de Inuoe ni de Ishida, ¡ella esta embarazada! ¿Cómo has podido?

Senna no podía contener su llanto, hundiéndose cada vez más en su miseria.

—¿Qué pasara ahora?

—Iras a la cárcel —dijo Ichigo—. Al brindarle información a Grimmjow Jeaquerjaques sobre la vida y paradero de Inuoe e Ishida, eres cómplice de secuestro y extorsión.

/

Otro grito, mas fuerte que el anterior, hizo sentir a Hinamori un dolor en todo su brazo tras el agarre inseparable de Rangiku.

—¡Puja otra vez, Matsumoto!

—¡Hago lo que puedo, taicho! —gritó Rangiku con enojo, por el dolor que estaba sintiendo—. Ya no puedo más…

—¡No me grites, tonta… y puja!

—¡Hitsugaya-kun! —retó Momo a su novio, mientras pasaba un paño mojado sobre la frente de Matsumoto—. Rangiku-san esta dando a luz, ten paciencia.

—Si… l-lo siento, yo…

—¡Apúrate! —vociferaron ambas mujeres.

—Ya, ya —Hitsugaya refunfuñó y se posó nuevamente frente a ellas, para traer el hijo de su asistente al mundo—. Puja más fuerte, solo una vez más. Esta saliendo ya.

Rangiku respiro con fuerza e hizo el mayor esfuerzo de toda su vida, nunca había sentido tanto dolor, nunca había tenido tanto miedo y a la vez suma ansiedad por conocer y ver finalmente la pequeña y retoña carita de su hijo. Un hijo, suyo y de nadie mas. Todo dolor fue calmado por el llanto de un bebé, que dio paz y alivio a cada uno de los presentes.

Hitsugaya envolvió al pequeño en una toalla y acercándose a Rangiku lo puso en brazos de ella.

—Matsumoto éste hermoso niño es tu hijo.

Lo sostuvo en sus brazos y con su apenas roce, Rangiku Matsumoto supo que amaba a ese pequeño ser tanto o mas que a su propia vida. Lo amaba y lo hacia la mujer mas plena y feliz del mundo.

—Gracias —dijo Rangiku entre lágrimas, mientras apoyaba su mejilla contra la de su hijo—. Muchas gracias, taicho, Momo.

La pareja se tomo de las manos, maravillados con la escena que estaban presenciando, ambos habían ayudado a traer una vida al mundo. Pero ese estado de armonía acabo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando un apresurado y desesperado Hisagui entro a la habitación.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Rangiku-san estas bien?

—Calma —expresó Hitsugaya frenando la corrida de Hisagui—. Si te tranquilizas podrás ver a alguien que quiere conocerte.

—¿A mi?

Hisagui quedo quieto como una estatua al notar el bonito bebé que tenia Rangiku en sus brazos.

—¿A mi? —repitió.

—Si. Tu hijo acaba de nacer, así que… no lo arruines —sentencio Hitsugaya.

Shuhei Hisagui se acerco a pasos lentos y atolondrados, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Rangiku lo miro con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

—Mira Hisagui-san, él es Sashan.

El bebé se movió entre los brazos de su madre para luego abrir sus grandes cuencas celeste cielo.

—Oh, Rangiku-san… ¡Es precioso!

Así la vida les daba un respiro caído del cielo, como un cuento narrado por un héroe que les decía que no todo estaba perdido. Sashan había traído felicidad y esperanza en un solo segundo, entre tanta oscuridad.

/

El último paciente salio de consultorio, con más dudas y miedo que al principio de la consulta, el doctor Ichimaru siempre le habla con acertijos y él nunca entendía ninguno de ellos. Al salir, noto como un hombre sin pedir permiso entró al consultorio de su medico de cabecera.

—Ah —suspiro Gin, al notar de quien se trataba—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Me traes noticias?

—Si.

—¿Y?

—Nació la semana pasada, Ichimaru. Fue un niño, su mujer le puso como nombre Sashan. Lo he visto de lejos, así que no lo he vislumbrado bien, pero he escuchado que es un niño muy lindo, que saco los ojos de su mujer.

—Para ya —dijo Ichimaru, cerrando unas carpetas que leía—. No hables de Rangiku como ni mujer, ella ya no lo es.

—Lo siento.

Ichimaru suspiro, restándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Sashan, eh? Un nombre raro ¿No te parece?

—No lo se, a mi me da igual.

—A mi también —Gin se encogió de hombros—. Puedes retirarte, Aroneiro. Aizen-sama esta esperándote por el reporte semanal.

—Claro.

Cuando la puerta se cerro, Ichimaru abrió sus ojos y se contemplo por el cristal del ventanal de su oficina, a la vez que en su pecho se arremolino una euforia que nunca antes había sentida, no supo porque, pero quiso llorar.

Había sido padre, al parecer, de un hermoso niño.

/

—Quiero salir.

—No puedes.

—Me duele la espalda, quiero salir. Necesito tomar aire.

—No me tomes por tonto, onna. No saldrás de aquí.

—¡No ves mi estado! —gritó con histeria—. ¡Quiero salir! ¡Déjame ir con mi esposo!

Ignorando los reclamos de la mujer, Ulquiorra se dio la media vuelta y tomando la perilla de la puerta, dijo finalmente:

—No seas estupida y come, en tu estado no puedes andar de delicada ¿Has comprendido? —no obtuvo respuesta—. Por cierto, tu amiga, la mujer de Ichimaru ha dado a luz.

—¿Eh?

—Pronto conocerás a su hijo.

Sin decir más, salio del lugar, mientras caminaba hacia la reunión con su jefe comenzó a escuchar los gritos de aquella fastidiosa mujer que azotaba la puerta.

—¡¿Qué significa lo que has dicho, Ulquiorra-kun?!

El hombre cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos.

—Es Ulquiorra, onna.

/

Rukia salio de una de las pocas tiendas de ropa que había en Karakura, cuando se encontró con Ichigo esperándola en su auto.

—¿Qué has comprado?

—Regalos para Sashan-chan —dijo con entusiasmo—. ¿Tú le has comprado algo?

—Si, veras… es sorpresa.

—¿Te gustan los niños, Ichigo?

—¿A que viene esa pregunta? ¿Acaso planeas tener uno?

—Claro que no, imbecil.

Ichigo sonrió mientras manejaba hacia el departamento que Rangiku compartía con Hisagui en Karakura, miro de reojo a Rukia notándola enojada por su actitud. Se relamió los labios y decidió responder:

—Si, me gustan los niños. Me gustaría ser padre algún día.

Rukia abrió sus ojos, sorprendida.

—¿De verdad? ¿Hablas en serio?

—Si, ¿me ves bromeando?

—Bueno, no, pero… Es bueno, que a pesar de todo lo malo que esta sucediendo, tengas una perspectiva hacia el futuro, Ichigo.

Eso era lo que mas amaba de él.

—¿A ti… te gustaría ser madre?

—¿Acaso te estas proponiendo? —dijo con burla Rukia.

—¡Claro que no, enana del demonio!

En el momento que Ichigo doblo la esquina con el carro, tuvo que frenar de golpe porque una mujer desperada, que corría a ciegas y a los gritos, se le cruzo en el camino.

—¡Demonios! —maldijo Ichigo.

—¡Ichigo, es Rangiku-san! —Rukia bajo del auto de inmediato—. Rangiku-san ¿Qué sucede?

Matsumoto se desoriento por un momento al mirar a la pareja que se horrorizo al notarla golpeada y con sangre en su rostro.

—¡Ichigo, Rukia! —Rangiku cayó a la calle, rompiendo en llanto—. ¡Se lo llevaron! ¡Me lo robaron!

—¿Qué dices?

Ichigo tomo a Rangiku de los hombros y trato de calmarla, pero le fue imposible.

—¿Qué te robaron?

—Los golpee, los arañe, les suplique que no se lo llevaran, pedí ayuda, pero, pero…

—¡Rangiku-san de que estas hablando! ¡Oriéntate!

—¡Me robaron a Sashan-chan!

Kurosaki Ichigo brinco, enderanzadose. Mientras que Rukia tomo a Rangiku, abrazándola, sintiendo como Ichigo salía en dirección a la casa de Matsumoto. No podía dejar que algo tan terrible sucediera, estaba a tiempo de poder rescatar a Sashan. Pero de pronto, una camioneta negra casi arrolla a Ichigo cuando iba a cruzar la calle, la misma tomaba dirección hacia la salida de Karakura.

—¡Maldita sea! —corrió detrás de la camioneta, teniendo el presentimiento de que Sashan estaba allí dentro—. ¡Deténganse! ¡Hijos de la mala madre!

Pero la camioneta se perdió a lo lejos e Ichigo solo pudo grabar en su mente la patente de la misma: PNH395.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

No me odien, no me maten. Se acerca el final y esta todo en penumbras, Aizen esta asechando y no deja a nadie sin hacerlo sufrir, típico de él ¿Verdad?

Espero que, a pesar del drama, les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. Les informo que no les dejo adelanto, porque ya estamos cerca del final, así que dejare suspenso. Si, ámenme, porque me hago desear (risas macabras) ;)

Los estoy esperando en la continuación.

Gracias por leer.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


End file.
